TRAVESURAS DEL DESTINO
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: ELLA QUIERE UN BEBE, EL TIENE QUE PAGAR UNA APUESTA PRONTO SE VERAN ENVUELTOS EN LAS TRAVESURAS DEL DESTINO... GRACIAS POR LOS 494 REV AQUI LES DEJO EL EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión _

_Chicas este es mi primer fic largo espero que les guste,antes que nada un gran, gran abrazo desde colombia para mis hermanitas yes, karly, naty, isa, y macarena gracias por las porras y el animo créanme cuando les digo que son mis mejores amixxx ,otro gran abrazo para mi madre anny y un saludo para todos aquellos que me han apoyado _

_SERENA &&&&&&&&&&&&&_

En uno de los edificios mas grandes de todo Tokio funcionaban las oficinas de TSUKINO STYLE, la empresa de modas mas famosa de toda Asia y Europa en él, dos rubias hablaban cosas triviales y referentes a una nueva junta de socios ellos buscaban la expansión a América, una de las rubias era Serena Tsukino una chica de 27 años, extremadamente bella alta, ojos celestes y cabello dorado como el sol, presidenta de la compañía a nivel nacional e internacional, hija del señor Kenji Tsukino dueño de la misma, la otra era Haruka Tenoh Tsukino vicepresidenta general y prima de la joven mencionada anterior mente

¿Quiero un bebe? _dijo la rubia de ojos azul celeste, cuyo cabello lo llevaba amarado en dos coletas. _

-¡¡¡Y me lo pides a mi!!! –_dijo la otra rubia con algo de burla, luego agrego_- pueda que parezca hombre pero todavía no tengo esa habilidad

¡ Haruka! Exclamo serena –obvio no te lo estoy pidiendo a ti

-de que hablan- _se escucho la voz de la menor de los Tsukino, que entraba con varias carpetas y documentos en sus manos, esta chica también rubia se caracterizaba por llevar siempre un moño rojo que su madre le había regalado antes de morir._

_-_tu hermana quiere un bebe- dijo _Haruka en el mismo tono de burla_- y yo le explico que todavía no puedo hacerlos.

- ¡Que aberración!- _exclamo la rubia de moño rojo, Mina Tsukino Aino hermana menor de serena con tan solo 26 años era la modelo estrella de la casa de modas y la vicepresidenta comercial_ –tu eres su prima cada vez el mundo esta mas enfermo- _agrego_

_-_¡MINA! -_Grito serena_ -obvio no se lo estaba pidiendo a Haru simplemente le comentaba mi deseo de ser madre-

_Mina quedo con cara de what? Ella hubiese imaginado todo menos que su hermanita de solo 1 año mayor que ella quisiera tener un hijo _

_-_ ¿entonces? -_pregunto Haruka a serena_ – ya tienes al que será el padre

- Ay Haru -_hablo mina cuando reacciono y mientras colocaba las carpetas en sus respectivos puestos agregó_-eso es lo de menos, Sere, si quieres nos vamos el fin de semana de rumba y te presento a unos amigos que están como para comérselos a besos quizás alguno te haga el favor.

-como se te ocurre Minako que yo vaya a escoger a el padre de mi hijo así no mas eso si es una aberración, además yo no soy de las que andan por hay acostándose con cuanto hombre se me pase por el frente.

-Hey sin indirectas- _dijo mina fingiendo enojo_ – a ver y te recuerdo como fue que perdiste tu virginidad cunado tenias 16 años como era que se llamaba a ver como era ni el nombre le preguntaste

- primero que todo no te ofendas que no fue contigo, tu sabes escoger a tus amantes y en segundo eso fue P-A-S-A-D-O _haciendo hincapié en cada una de las letras_ – además ese chico era hermoso esos ojos azules ese cabello negro el si seria un perfecto padre para mi hijo _la rubia no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso esa noche _

--------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------

HOLA _dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo como zafiros-_ que hace una damisela tan linda y solita por aquí

-Divirtiéndome amor- _dijo la rubia y agrego_ -además no estoy solita estoy con unas amigas y mi prima - y tu ¿estas solito?

- no _dijo el joven pelinegro _estoy con unos amigos, unos primos y mi hermano, es mi despedida

- ¿te casas? Dijo la rubia _con algo de tristeza ese hombre era un semental y se iba a casar que desperdicio para la estirpe femenina de este mundo – pensó-_

_-_ NO me voy de viaje por 5 años a estudiar medicina en Harvard en EU _contesto el pelinegro _¿y cual es el nombre de este ángel?

-Importa el nombre dijo ella

- see_,- respondió el_ - me gustaría saber el nombre de la mujer mas bella del universo y sus galaxias

- bueno digamos que soy Julieta- _dijo ella riendo la verdad había tomado bastante_

_-_ entoncessi tu eres Julieta yo seré tu romeo si no te importa-_ dijo el en sus labios se delineo una sonrisa encantadora _

- no me invitas a bailar -_dijo ella_

- bueno, vamos esta noche soy todo tuyo

-------------------------------------Fin Flash back---------------------------------------------------

- esa noche fue mágica vi. Estrellitas, la luna, el universo fue tierno y romántico lastima que cuando desperté se había ido, sin duda alguna el mejor amante que he tenido a pesar que era su primera vez

- uhm, uhm - _dijo la rubia de pelo corto y apariencia masculina- _te recuerdo lo que me paso a mi esa noche, mis padres casi me matan por que no llegaste a dormir y me tocó decirles que te habías quedado con lita, después que la pobre luna había recorrido media ciudad buscándote .

- Haru ya te pedí perdón -_dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero-_

- y entonces pregunto mina ¿como piensas hacer un bebé sin sexo?

- fácil respondió la rubia un banco de esperma

- ¡¡¡¿¿UN BANCO DE QUÉEE??!!! grito la rubia del moño rojo sin entender

- Mina baja la voz no toda la empresa tiene que enterarse de los planes de tu hermanita-_haruka rio muy bajito su primis estaba loca de remate _

- un banco de esperma respondió serena tiene como finalidad la conservación (congelación) de espermatozoides para su utilización diferida en técnicas de reproducción asistida; es decir, que se utilizarán con posterioridad al momento de su eyaculación. luego te hacen una inseminación in vitro y ya estas embarazada

-oye mejor te revuelcas con un amigo así por lo menos disfrutas un poco, estoy segura que Malachite te haría el favor con gusto hermanita además es hermoso tiene unos ojos tiene un cuerpazo y hace tiempo te tiene ganas-

- fue tu amante recuerdas, yo no me acuesto con lo que tu dejas además seguro va de chismoso con Jadeite -_contesto serena y agregó_- igualmente cuando nazca se sentirá con derechos y no quiero un bebe para mi alguien a quien querer y que me quiera alguien que me haga compañía en mis noches de soledad-_dijo con drama_

- Entonces cómprate un perro _dijo Haruka en tono sarcástico y riendo junto con mina_

- no ya me compre uno y no me llena -_contesto al rubia con lagrimas en los ojos_- quiero un bebé estoy decidida, buscaré una buena clínica donde haya un banco de esperma y de paso hagan la fertilización.

- definitivamente estas loca- _expreso Haruka_ –si mi tío estuviese vivo seguro se infartaba y se volvería a morir

- si mis tíos estuvieran vivos- _dijo serena imitando el tono de voz antes utilizado por Haruka- _se morirían mil veces al ver que su nenita se revuelca con otra nenita

_- _golpe bajo -_exclamo Mina y luego simulado un partido de boxeo dijo_- serena 2 Haruka 1

_-_ oye- _dijo Haruka fingiendo indignación_ -con mi sirena no te metas eh Michiru ha sido lo mejor en mi vida

_Las tres rieron amenamente eran primas se conocían de niñas y amaban a Michiru ella sabia sacar lo mejor de Haruka, esmeralda la secretaria de serena les aviso que ya habían llegado los socios la junta de fin de año debía empezar, durante la reunión serena parecía muy entretenida con su laptop y muy poco le presto atención a la dichosa junta dejo todo en manos de haruka, mina y Andrew el gerente financiero _

-un bebé es todo lo que quiero para que necesito un hombre a mi lado-_ pensaba la rubia- , _además, que tarde me di cuenta que no necesitaba al tonto de jadeite para obtenerlo -_de repente los gritos de mina la sacaron de sus cavilaciones _

-SERENA, SERENA nos estas escuchando- _decía mina _

-si perdón me ausente un momento ¿¿¿me decían???

- que habías pensado llamar el evento SELENE como mamá recuerdas

-Si ya recuerdo -_se levanto de su silla y dirigiéndose a los presentes dijo_- señoras y señores, como todos saben mis padres cumplen 16 años de muertos y quisiera honrar su memoria ó sobre todo la de mi madre, llamando así el evento, Selene Diosa de la luna como todos saben mi madre fue una de las mejores diseñadoras de esta casa de modas sin ofender Akane -_dijo la rubia mirando al diseñador -_ ¿y que dicen?

- Yo no tengo ningún problema mi niña -_dijo el señor yang socio y amigo de los padres de las chicas-_

- Pues yo tampoco quise mucho a mis tíos -_expreso haruka_ -

- niñas ustedes saben que yo no tengo problema, después que el evento sea 1 A como los eventos de la compañía -_dijo Mimet otra de las socias_

-Entonces llamaremos al evento SELENE, DIOSA LUNAR O DE LA LUNA

-Así le decía papa -_dijo mina en un dejo de tristeza_

_Serena se abalanzo a ella y ambas lloraron un momento la situación en la sala de juntas se puso tensa y el señor yang abrazo a las dos chicas mientras estas sollozaban aun les dolía las muerte de sus padres y eso que apenas eran unas niñas cuando sucedió, luego ambas se miraron y se secaron las lagrimas entonces Andrew retomo lo que estaba diciendo antes de anunciar el nombre de la campaña _

- Como les decía chikou inc., se hará cargo de la logística publicidad y animación del evento mina logro hablar con la gerente general y ella nos dio muy buenos precios este año .

-y cuanto es el costo mina- _pregunto Mimet_

-bueno la propuesta esta por 50.000.000 dólares, algo que me pareció justo, pues el evento lo amenizaran los three light, además, será en el hotel milenio de plata y ellos se harán cargo de la logística y el bufet.

-Todos en la presente que estén de acuerdo digan acepto- _mencionó Haruka_

_Con un acepto unánime, la reunión se dio por concluida _

-¿chicas van a comer algo?- _Dijo Andrew y luego agrego_ -voy al cristal de plata ¿quieren acompañarme?

- si -vamos Haruka -dijo serena ya se había olvidado un poco la idea de la inseminación.

- no princesas Michi me espera a cenar se-_despidió de besos de sus queridas y amadas primas y salió de allí en su convertible amarillo._

_-_ Te mueres por ver a Lita verdad Drew –el amor el amor -_dijo serena al ver la carita de Andrew con solo escuchar el nombre de su amada _

_La velada fue perfecta lita cocinó unos __Calamares rellenos con arroz blanco y una ensalada cocida; los chicos hablaron bebieron y luego las herederas al imperio Tsukino se fueron a casa._

-Hasta mañana mina- _dijo serena _

_-_ya tienes sueño hermanita tan pronto- _mina se extraño por lo general serena se quedaba viendo televisión hasta muy noche y por eso se le dificultaba levantarse temprano-_

-No- _respondió la rubia_ -pero mañana debo levantarme temprano, voy a ir con Amy ella seguro tiene un buen lugar para buscar a mi pequeño.

-sigues con esa loca idea, ¿¿por qué mejor no adoptas y ya??

-Mina, Mina tengo 26 y no tengo problemas para quedar embarazada crees que me lo darán además quiero algo mío tu entiendes no, quiero sentirlo dentro de mi, te dejo

_al decir estas palabras mina vio el rostro de su hermana acaso se le había escapado una lagrima; no iba a poder dormir si no le preguntaba subió detrás de ella la escalera pego su oreja a la puerta y salió de dudas serena estaba llorando._

_- ¿_Qué tenia? ¿Por qué llora?-_ Eran las preguntas de mina _

_así que decidió que ella iba a averiguar, suavemente tocó la puerta en más de una ocasión, al ver que su hermana no respondía decidió entrar; en efecto serena esta echa un guiñapo tirada en el piso con un zapatico de bebe en las manos al ver a mina corrió hacia ella y la consoló durante uno segundos._

-¿qué pasa sere? -¿cuéntame? _decía mina una y otra vez_ -cuéntale a mami mina lo que sucede -_así le decía serena cuando era mina la de los problemas_- serena solo se limitó llorar, espérame un segundo voy a buscarte un té, si luna despierta no le va a gustar verte así.

_Cuando mina regreso vio como su hermana apretaba el zapatico fuertemente ya no lloraba pero aun seguía ay como perdida _

¿Te sientes mejor?- _la chica asintió_ -sere -_dijo mina nuevamente_ -que pasa ¿estas así por mama? ¿De quien es ese zapatico? acaso era de sammy cuando era bebe -_pregunto la rubia del moño rojo _

_-_ No articuló- _habló la rubia con voz entrecortada por el llanto y agregó-_ era de mi bebé

-Sere no entiendo -_dijo Mina -_

-te acuerdas cuando termine con jadeite

-si hace 2 meses- _contestó mina y agrego_- recuerdo que estuviste enferma por varios días y te adelgazaste bastante aprecias un zombie, la tusa te pego duro hermanita

- no fue una tusa- _dijo serena-_ yo…….. -_la voz se le entrecorto y nuevamente un hilo cristalino descendió de sus ojos- _yo estaba embarazada concluyó

- TU QUÉ????? Serena por que no me dijiste nada y que paso con mi sobrinito

- Jadeite -_dijo la rubia su voz seguía entrecortada_

- Que te hizo ese hijo de p$%&

-Mina esas palabrotas no se te oyen bien hermanita-_una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro mina la divertía mucho _

-no me cambies la conversación ¿qué te hizo? -_dijo la otra rubia con algo de enfado_

-Me dio unas pastillas unos días después, que le conté según el eran vitaminas y yo de tonta le creí, al día siguiente tuve una hemorragia muy fuerte y perdí a la criatura, el doctor me dijo que eran unas píldoras para abortar -_no pudo mas nuevamente comenzó a llorar-_tu no te enteraste fue el fin de semana que viajaste a Osaka y sami se fue con luna Artemis y hotaru a la casa de la playa.

- por eso estabas así como pudiste callar -_dijo Mina mientras_ _acunaba a su hermana_

_poco a poco la rubia de coletas se quedo dormida acostada y abrazando a su hermana mina también se durmió _

_El sol salió imponente como siempre hoy era otro día y las hermanas tsukino se sentían mejor _

-¿Cómo te sientes? -_preguntó mina a serena _

-Mejor gracias por escucharme, oye te pido un favor ni una palabra a Andrew y mucho menos a Haruka si, después van y matan a jadeite

-se lo merece por cobarde era mejor que dijera que no era suyo y evitaba hacerse cargo además nosotras tenemos con que mantener a un pequeño

- De que hablan mis niñas _se escucho la voz de luna que llegaba a desayunar_

_-_ de nada en especial luna el trabajo como siempre_- dijo serena_

_Luna se asombro al ver tan rojos los ojos de su niña ella se había convertido en la madre de ellas y de Samuel cuando sus padres fallecieron en ese atentado no aguanto la curiosidad y pregunto-_serena por que las lagrimas mi niña –

-luna preciosa, cuáles lagrimas?? No estoy llorando –_contestó la joven sinceramente_

-tal vez no ahora mi pequeña, pero si anoche; no seré tu madre pero los conozco a los tres

-como la palma de mi mano -_dijo Samuel_- haciendo su aparición ¿qué hay de desayunar lunita? _Pregunto_

-tu favorito mi osito

-oye mocoso ¿¿dónde estabas anoche he llegaste tarde??-_Mina le reprendió_

-estaba con Hotaru, su hermano Mamoru viene hoy de EU y estaban haciéndole una pequeña bienvenida.

-¿Mamoru? -_Dijo serena_- no sabia que tuviera otro hermano

-Sí, es médico, hotaru dice que se fue a estudiar medicina allá y ahora viene después de 10 años de ausencia, así que no esperen a comer hoy- _dijo el menor de los Tsukino Samuel un chico de 17 años que estudiaba administración y finanzas con hotaru la menor de los chiba _

_MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR ----------------------------_

_Dos jóvenes esperaban impacientes en el aeropuerto uno de ellos era seiya chiba y la otra era rey chiba mellizos de 26 años de edad _

-Estas segura de que venia a esta hora -_Dijo el joven cuyo cabello negro azabache estaba recogido con una coleta-_me estoy aburriendo

-si estoy segura enano míralo hay esta _mientras corría hacia el las manos al llegar al frente de el dio un fuerte abrazo rodeando su cintura con las piernas de ella_ –llegaste mamoru por fin llegaste

-rey soy Darién si no mamoru _contestaba aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules zafiro cuya mirada era triste _

_Continuará***********************************_

_Chicas les dejo el primer capitulo de travesuras del destino espero que les guste y me dejen muchos review antes que nada quiero agradecer su apoyo a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron su review mis anteriores locuras por fa escríbanme algo lo que sea para saber si es de su agrado y seguir publicando o para eliminarlo y no hacerme iluciones, un gran abrzaio a mis hermanitas de corazón naty y karly y a isa por apoyarme con todo esto , bueno llego Darién como entrara en la vida de sere mas adelante lo sabremos un saludo muy especial a todas las que como yo tratan de alegrarnos el dia con historias locas espero sus review nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, acepto ayudas y criticas que me sirvan para mejorar esta loca idea ahhhh y se me olvidaba tal vez este fic tiene un pequeño parecido con Money baby y baby boom pero les aseguro que es total y absolutamente diferente sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes _

_Serenity chiba col_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión _

_Mis amixxxx primero que todo¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW !!!!!!!_

_Segundo debido a las barreras lingüísticas tratare de no ser tan colombiana y omitir algunas jergas populares de mi país pero si se me pasa como en el caso de __**tusa**__ no duden en preguntar yo les responderé con mucho gusto sin mas los dejo con mi segundo capi espero que les guste_

_DARIEN &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_En el aeropuerto de Tokio dos jóvenes esperaban impacientes, uno de ellos era seiya chiba y l a otra era rey chiba, mellizos de 26 años de edad _

-Estas segura de que venia a esta hora -_Dijo el joven cuyo cabello negro azabache estaba recogido con una coleta-_me estoy aburriendo

-si estoy segura enano míralo hay esta –_la chica corrió hacia el agitando las manos al llegar al frente de el caballero de cabellos negros le dio un fuerte abrazo rodeando su cintura con las piernas de ella_ –llegaste mamoru por fin llegaste

-rey soy Darién si, no mamoru _ contestaba aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules zafiro - _te extrañe hermanita -_agrego_

-hola hermanito que mas?-_fue el saludo de seiya_

-rey preciosa quita esa cara no querías que viniera ya estoy aquí –_dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso en la frente a su hermanita y acercándose a donde su hermano alzo su mano y lo jalo del pelo_

-auhhhh que haces no vez que duele -_se quejo el joven de la coleta_

-¡¡¡¡¡ te dejaste crecer el cabello!!!!!- _Expreso con sorpresa_

-see es la imagen del grupo

-te vez afeminado _dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente_

-oye sin ofensas por que te regresas a EU

-si eso quieres me voy

-mamoru digo Darién, seiya quietos- _reprendía rey mientras los chicos empezaban una batalla de lenguas _

_-_ oye Darién no me piensas ayudar_- se escucho la voz de un chico que venia cargado_ _con el equipaje_

-perdón,- _se disculpo el pelinegro_ -Nick te presento a mis hermanos rey y seiya chiba _–luego se dio cuenta que en ese lugar faltaba alguien especial mirohacia todos lados como buscando con la mirada la silueta de la chica -_oye y ¿donde está hotaru?-dijo a sus hermanos

- ella esta en la universidad mamoru digo Darién -_hablo seiya _

-mucho gusto Nicolás Kumada Meio- _dándole un beso en la mano a la chica inmediatamente ella se sonrojo_

_Nicolás kumada era el hermano menor de setsuna la esposa de Darién y al fallecerlos padres de ambos el muchacho vivía con ellos tenia 26 años era atractivo muy atractivo cabello castaño ojos color miel bellos risa encantadora y un acuerpo envidiable administrador de empresas había viajado con Darién según el para ayudarlo en la empresa _

_Los hermanos chiba al igual que los hermanos tsukino habían perdido a sus padres en un atentado contra el club cristal Tokio donde había una convención de empresarios ally habían muchos grandes personajes como los padres de Andrew ellos solo resultaron heridos_

_Después de eso Darién se alejó del mundo casi no salía solo iba a clases al terminan comento a Gaia su institutriz y tutora su deseo de estudiar medicina fuera de Tokio que no quería administrar el negocio de su papa pues le traía malos recuerdos _

_Y así fue que rey se hizo cargo de CHIKOU INC llevándola con sus buenas decisiones a ser una de las empresas publicitarias mas cotizadas de todo Tokio _

_Por su lado Darién se fue a estados unidos a estudiar y luego consiguió un trabajo en el hospital central de Massachusetts allí conoció a setsuna se casaron pero un accidente automovilístico arranco de sus manos a su esposa, a raíz de esto Darién dejo de ser expresivo se volvió frio controlador se enfoco en su trabajo por esa razón rey le dijo que la empresa estaba en peligro para hacerlo volver a su natal Tokio _

-Nos vamos -_dijo seiya_ -los chicos me esperan para ensayar-

-¿¿¿ Ensayar???- `_pregunto Nicolás_

-es que mi hermanito toca en un grupo musical como es que se llaman los trhee light -_dijo Darién mientras abría el coche de su hermana un deportivo color plata_

_-_¡¡¡¡ LOS THREE LIGHT!!!!_ Exclamo el castaño-_ son mi grupo favorito me gusta mucho la canción aquí estoy yo, me fascina podrías presentarme a el resto del grupo por favor _-dijo el muchacho emocionado- _

- no se hay que preguntarle a los muchachos –_dijo seiya sumándose importancia y agrego_-tu sabes a yaten y a taiki como personas del medio que son no les gusta que estén presentándolos por ahí

-mentiroso- _dijo rey y agregó_-no te preocupes mis primos estarán encantados de conocerte

-vaya Darién que malo ni si quiera me habías dicho que eran tus primos- _dijo Nicolás mirando a Darién_

_el pelinegro lo miro inexpresivo solo quería llegar a su casa, cuando por fin el coche se detuvo en la casa de los chiba Artemis salió a recibirlos _

-joven Darién que alegría

- hola arte ¿cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta tu novia?

- Luna está bien cuidando a sus niñas -_comentó el mayordomo de los chicos_

_Luna y Artemis se habían conocido una noche mientras el buscaba a Darién y ella a su niñita que había salido a comer con sus amigas y primas ya la parecer se había perdido Artemis le comento que esa era su situación y que si buscaban los dos podrían encontrarlos mas rápido desde allí se habían seguido frecuentando y ahora eran novios _

_La puerta se abrió y un sorpresa se escucho por parte de todos hay estaban los mejores amigos de Darién sus primos Taiki y Yaten su amigo de la infancia Andrew y el mas pequeño de los Tsukino quien no reconoció y también estaba la niña mas linda todo tokio como el le decía a su hotaru que ya no era una niña si no una hermosa mujer de 16 años _

-hermanito dijo la joven abrazándolo fuertemente ¿ya no te iras verdad mamo ya no?

-solo si dejas de llamarme mamo -_dijo el pelinegro con la voz mas dulce y tierna con la cual un hombre puede derretir a cualquier mujer_

_-_ pensé que era tu nombre -_dijo ella aun con el abrazado-_mira te presento a sammy tsukino un amigo- _agregó con sus mejillas muy coloradas_

- mucho gusto Samuel -_extendiendo su mano a el joven que con un poco de pena le dio un fuerte apretón, giro su mirada a los ojos de su hermanita que aun lo abrazaba con fuerza la separó un poco con su mano tomó su mentón haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo_ -con respecto a lo de mi nombre lo era pero de ahora en adelante llámame Darién por favor

–_la chica asintió-_

¿y donde esta mi nana hermosa? _Pregunto el caballero_

- aquí estoy mi bebé, ¿como es eso que ahora te llamas Darién? – _dijo haciendo pucheros_ _sabia que eso hacia que Darién se derritiera de amor por ella _

- así es ese nombre me trae malos recuerdos –_dijo mientras le extendía un gran abrazo a su mama por que eso era gaia para ellos una madre,luego de eso el pelinegro miro a los presentes y dijo_ familia amigos por favor desde hoy llámenme Darién si

_Los chicos aunque asombrados asintieron Darién estaba muy cambiado a pesar de solo tener 28 años parecía un señor de cuarenta_

_El varón dio ordenes de instalar a su nuevo amigo en la alcoba de huéspedes y luego de saludar a todos se retiro a su alcoba diciendo que estaba un poco cansado por el viaje _

-¿Que le pasa? _-preguntó Hotaru a rey_- ¿y la fiesta? 

-¿qué mas quisiera yo saber hot?, parece que no esta nada bien y con respecto a la fiesta creo que se cancela- _contestó al pelinegra a su hermana menor y agregó-_ cuando se entere que es mentira lo de la empresa me va a querer matar

- lo hicimos por su bien- _habló el joven de cabellos azabaches y coleta _

-si afirmo Nicolás desde que sets murió hace ya tres años dar ha estado muy raro cambio completamente y créeme si vino fue por que sabe que la empresa era el sueño de su mamá

_Los días pasaron y Darién se entero de la mentira de rey se enojó mucho pero que podía hacer ya había renunciado y estaba en Tokio, rey le ofreció tomar la presidencia de la empresa luego de un gran evento que tenían próximo aunque se negó hotaru se las ingenio para que aceptara por solo 6 meses si no le gustaba podía irse _

_Por otro lado serena había ido con Amy ya que ella había quedado en darle la información requerida para lo que ella quería luego de hacerle un sinfín de preguntas de por qué quería hacerlo si estaba segura y esas cosas_

_Los días seguían pasando en casa de los chiba y en la casa tsukino Amy había conseguido los datos de una buena clínica su fundador el doctor Thomas Tomoe que había sido maestro de la joven doctora así que ayudaría a serena en los tramites, por otro lado Darién se veía mas alegre el estar en su casa con sus hermanas le había sentado muy bien a su animo _

_En las instalaciones de CHIKOU Darién y Nicolás revisaban los balances de los últimos años para conocer a fondo el verdadero estado financiero de la empresa _

_-_oye tu hermana a manejado muy bien esta compañía- _decía Nicolás_

-see- _expreso el pelinegro sin mirar a su amigo_- este era el sueño de papá y mamá aun recuerdo cuando abrieron la primera oficina y mira hoy es un imperio - _agregó_

-dar -_dijo rey que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta _-necesito que revises esto, es para lo del evento SELENE diosa de la luna-

-claro nena dejalos aquí -_dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba el escritorio_

y ¿cómo vas? con los balances – _pregunto inquieta su hermano era médico no contador y pensó que quizás tendría problemas _

-vamos bien -_se apresuro a decir el castaño amigo de Darién -_haz manejado muy hábilmente esta empresa-

- era el sueño de papá aun recuerdo cuando nos decía que aparte de nosotros esta empresa era su orgullo -_ mientras la pelinegra hablaba el joven la miraba anonadado -_me tengo que ir chicos dijo al jovencita y agrego tengo que ir con Serena y Mina

- ¿Serena y Mina? pregunto Darién y esas quienes son

- las dueñas de Tsukino Style - _dijo rey y continuo_ - vamos a comprar ropa para el gran día que ya se acerca - _dio un beso volado a los caballeros y desapareció del lugar _

_- _ ¿te gusta verdad? -_dijo el oji azul viendo lo tonto que se veía Nicolás sacando así a su amigo de sus cavilaciones _

- es hermosa una verdadera belleza, una diosa ese caminar esas piernas esa boca

- es mi hermanita te recuerdo, no podrás jugar con ella–_dijo fingiendo enfado el mayor de los chiba-_ por que si lo haces te mato-_concluyó _

- y quien te dijo que quería jugar Darién me gusta rey

- vamos a ti ninguna te gusta Nick todas son un juego si lo sabré yo pero con rey no me escuchaste, puedo ser muy tu amigo y todo lo que quieras pero le tocas un cabello y te despides de este mundo

-oye dar, ¿si te pregunto algo me responderías con franqueza?-_dijo el joven algo tímido_

_El cambio de voz de su amigo amerito que el pelinegro levantara la vista de los documentos que revisaba y viéndolo fijamente le dijo _

- A ver dispara ¿que quieres saber?

- antes de conocer a Setsu en la universidad te habías enamorado

- si -_contestó el varón con total naturalidad_

- ¿la conozco?

- no lo creo, ni yo la conozco

-entonces como te enamoraste de ella

_Darién no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en que su hermano y sus primos lo hicieron salir de casa, desde la muerte de sus padres Darién había decidido que era mejor dedicarse a estudiar y así lo había hecho hasta esa noche _

Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------

Hola _dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo como zafiros-_ que hace una damisela tan linda y solita por aquí

-Divirtiéndome amor- _dijo la rubia y agregó_ -además no estoy solita estoy con unas amigas y mi prima - y tu ¿estas solito?

- no-_dijo el joven pelinegro- _estoy con unos amigos, unos primos y mi hermano es mi despedida

- ¿te casas?- _Dijo la rubia_ _con algo de tristeza- ese hombre era un semental y se iba a casar que desperdicio para la estirpe femenina de este mundo – pensó-_

_-_ NO me voy de viaje por 5 años a estudiar medicina en Harvard EU _contesto el pelinegro _¿y cual es el nombre de este ángel?

-Importa el nombre dijo ella

- see -_respondió el_ - me gustaría saber el nombre de la mujer mas bella del universo y sus galaxias

- bueno digamos que soy Julieta- _dijo ella riendo la verdad había tomado bastante_

_-_ entoncessi tu eres Julieta yo seré tu romeo si no te importa-_ dijo el en sus labios se delineo una sonrisa encantadora _

- no me invitas a bailar- _dijo ella_

- bueno vamos esta noche soy todo tuyo

-------------------------------------Fin Flash back---------------------------------------------------

- terminé teniendo relaciones con ella en un hotel cerca de la disco después de bailar casi toda la noche con ella fue mi primera vez y al parecer también era la primera vez de ella -_dijo Darién al terminar de relatar la historia_

- entonces tu, el señor protégete!, te acostaste con una completa desconocida -_Nicolás rio ante lo escuchado anteriormente- _si no me lo hubieses contado tu seguro no lo hubiese creído

- era la desconocida más hermosa que hubiese visto tenia unos ojos azules perfectos y un peinado que mezclaba lo infantil con lo sexual, sabes que ame profundamente a tu hermana y que me duele aun su partida de este mundo, pero reconocería es par de orbes con solo verlos otra vez -

- ¿aun la quieres? _pregunto Nicolás con algo de expectativa si el moreno le decía que si entonces el había engañado a su hermana y si el decía que no pues.................. _

_-_ No –_mintió en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de volverla a ver algún día_-¿sabes? luego de terminar la carrera cuando a un set y yo no éramos nada yo regrese por un mes mi idea era buscarla pues me había ido sin siquiera despedirme fui durante varias noches a esa disco pero nunca la vi, entonces me llamaron del hospital regrese a estados unidos conocí a set y ya sabes el resto de la historia-

-mi hermana sabia sobre ella

-claro nunca tuve secretos con setsuna es mas cuando nos hicimos novios ella sabia que yo amaba a alguien mas pero con su cariño y amor poco a poco olvide a Julieta

-¿¿y si la vuelves a ver??- _preguntó nuevamente Nicolás _

_-_vamos Nick Tokio tiene 12.5 millones de habitantes crees que la volveré a ver, mejor revisemos esto si-

_Habían pasado unas horas ambos hombres sumidos entre pápeles libros y sus computadoras no se habían dado cuenta que ya empezaba a oscurecer de repente el celular de Darién comenzó a sonar, con desgano el joven miro al pantalla que decía DREW entonces suspiro profundo y contesto_

-¿qué mas drew? ¿Te acordaste que existía?-_sarcasmo eso evidenciaba el tono de su vos_

- vamos amigo no seas así tengo encima el evento- _contestó el chico de cabellera rubia al otro lado del auricular,_-además, te llamo porque quiero hacer una noche de póker, lita ya trajo los pastelillos y están deliciosos invite a los chicos, Anda amigo di que si no seas malito –_decía drew mientras hacia pucheros aunque Darién no los pudiera ver _

--------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si tiempo para los review

**Princesita serenity de chiba: **si nena soy muy mala y deja que la historia avance me volveré más mala jejejej gracias por apoyarme siempre

**Sailor lady:** mi hermanixxx tu como siempre tan bella conmigo claro que no lo voy a borrar después de todos estos review se me han ocurrido mas ideas para este fic

**Sailor mercuri o neptune : **nena que bien que te haya gustado espero que este capi te hay gustado también gracias por el apoyo

**Serenasexylady:** nena obvio si el padre va ser dar también quiero muchosss jejej ese hombre me esta traumando ahora solo pienso en el …… bueno y en mi novio jejejje

**Usagui tsukino de chiba:** muñeca gracias por el algo jejej me lo voy a creer solo hago lo mismo que ustedes de antemano todos lo que escriben algo aui tienen mi respeto actualizare todas las semanas siempre y cuando la uni y el trabajo me dejen

**Usako de chiba:** nena grax por ese review tan lindo de verdad aquí tienes la actualización espero te haya gustado

**Patty García: **aniguis pa la proxx te contrato jejeje aver si los japoneses mueven las caderas también como nuestra shaki pero es que era esencial que chikou estuviera en esta historia o si no como se conocen los protagonistas jejej a no ser que ponga a darien como tu gerente general jajajajaja

**Natustar: **amixx que te puedo decir jeje gracias mil y una vez gracias por qeu sin ty no hubiese podido cumplir este sueño fuiste la única que acudió a mi clamado y como no hablar de las increíbles conversaciones sabes que este fic es tan mío como tuyo y de karly jejeje aun estoy esperando por apostando, te quiero un resto

**Prinsess moon light:** amixx anímate a escribir jeje espero que con este cap la duda entre mamoru y Darién haya sido resuelta además de las otras incógnitas y si jadeite es el peor pero más adelante lo conocerás mejorahora solo espero que este capi te haya gustado mucho

**Andrea Rodriguez: ** amiguita gracias por todo los consejos jeje que bien que te gusto este capi

**Liebende lesung:** que ien que te gusto amixx esperoq eu este también te guste jejejje

**seiya moon: ** amixxx adoro a seiya es tan lindo como mi darien, pero no los pondré a pelear por el amor de sere no te em pongas triste por fa seiya es una persona vital en la vida de sere simplemente no pueden tener nada por que el es menor que ella

**pichicoy: **amiguita jejej si el comienzo es parecido a baby boom es mas como comente en el capi anterior este fic tiene parecidos con Money baby de kyoto y baby boom pero es diferente eso te lo aseguro

**mistress9: **mi querida dama nueve me haz dejado muy abandonada en el chat esta semana, pero te perdono porque se que haz tenido muchooooooooooo trabajo para desgracia de ambas tenemos unas jefas odiosas te aclaro **tusa** es la depresión que se da cuando una pareja termina al menos así le decimos en estas tierras jeje

**karambunnymoon**: hermanita preciosa gracias, gracias por el apoyo sabes que te quiero muchoooo y seq eu esats muy ocupada con la tesis pero bueno por fa no hagas sufrir más a mi pobre dar en palabras yo lloro con el, bueno espero te haya gustado el cap y mandale saludos atu pololo espero ya este mejor

**alejaym:** tia hermosa gracias por ser una de las primeras los mellizos son rey y seiya y Darién y mamoru son la misma persona y no et preocupes que si yo me encuentro a un Darién en la calle lo amarro a mi cama sin importarme su nombre para que quiero el nombre jejeje

**misao tenoh de chiba : ** hermanixxx gracias por lo de talentosa jejeje me lo voy a terminar creyendo y ustedes serán las culpables no mentira garcias por lso buenos momentos besos al sobry

**conejolu: **espero que este capi haya quitado tus dudas amiguita ahora si dar es el papa del bebito de sere eso ya lo veremos vamos a ver como obra el destino o mi imaginación jajajajajaj

**kary chiba:** jeje tu debieras ser la primera en esta lista lo siento escogí de tras para adelante ¿como esta mi vice? espero que muy bien tu tambein no seas tan malita y revive a serena

_estaré todos los lunes actualizando graxxxx por el apoyo_

_Chicas este es el segundo capitulo de travesuras del destino espero ya dar forma en el tercer cap y conoceremos como se conocen sere y Darién no em maten por cortar así jejej y déjenme review si quieren que siga escribiendo se que aun esta un poco cruda la historia pero como les dije anterior mente a partir del próximo capitulo entenderán gracias a todas aquellas niñas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior las quiero mucho besos _

_SERENITY CHIBA COL_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión _

_LA PENITENCIA &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Habían pasado unas horas ambos hombres sumidos entre pápeles libros y sus computadoras no se habían dado cuenta que ya empezaba a oscurecer de repente el celular de Darién comenzó a sonar, con desgano el joven miro al pantalla que decía DREW entonces suspiro profundo y contesto_

-¿qué mas drew? ¿Te acordaste que existía?-_sarcasmo eso evidenciaba el tono de su voz_

- vamos amigo no seas así tengo encima el evento- _contestó el chico de cabellera rubia al otro lado del auricular,_-además, te llamo porque quiero hacer una noche de póker, lita ya trajo los pastelillos y están deliciosos invite a los chicos, Anda amigo di que si no seas malito

-espera-_con una de sus manos tapó el auricular de su teléfono_ y dijo -Nick quieres jugar póker hoy?-_el castaño solo asintió_

-ok drew estaremos allá a las 7:30

-Ok traigan dinero para mí -_dijo Andrew riendo_

_Ambos hombres siguieron trabajando a las 7 en punto estaban en el estacionamiento de CHIKOU listos para jugar póker, Darién condujo hasta el Pent House de su amigo tomaron el elevador y subieron _

_Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se encontraban con Andrew esperándolos _

-Darién, Nicolás sigan adelante_- decía el rubio_

-hermanito llegaste, espero que estés preparado te voy a dejar limpio como en los viejos tiempos jeje

-Eso crees tu- _dijo_ _el pelinegro mirando a su hermanito para después agregar_ -¿comenzamos?

-No aún nos faltan unos amigos -_exclamo drew-_ sabes entre mas personas hayan más oportunidades tendré de conseguir dinero fácil

-¿y Quién mas vendrá? pregunto Seiya- _El chico estaba apunto de contestar pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió de inmediato se dispuso a abrirla_

_-_MAL, JED, NEFT que bueno que pudieron venir -_dijo el rubio desde la puerta_ -sigan chicos con confianza los demás están en la sala listos para jugar

_Jadeite fue el primero en hacer su aparición delante de los cinco jóvenes_

-¿¿que demonios haces tu aquí Jadeite??- _Preguntó con furia el joven de la coleta azabache_

-¿Qué sucede? _exclamó el oji verde de cabello rubio que recién llegaba a la sala de juegos _

_-¡¿_qué sucede?! ¿Cómo te atreves a invitarlo después de todo lo que le hizo a serena?- _grito con furia seiya _–que buen amigo eres tanto que dices querer a las chicas y te juntas con este –_objetó_

_Serena era la segunda vez que escuchaba eses nombre y al escucharlo su vida se llenaba de paz pensaba el peli negro de ojos azules_

_- _creo que será mejor irme_- dijo jadeite _

_- _si es lo mejor si aun tienes pantalones_ -refuto seiya _

-Vamos seiya no vamos a dañar la noche de juegos quieres, ahora yo quiero mucho a las chicas y me preocupo por serena pero jade es mi amigo también, ellos arreglaran sus problemas

_Aunque de muy mala gana seiya acepto que jadeite jugara con ellos prometiéndose así mismo que esa noche lo iba a quebrar._

_Y luego de presentar a los dos nuevos integrantes. La noche trascurría en aparente paz latas de cerveza y mucha comida regada en el suelo la empleada de Andrew lo demandaría al día siguiente por cochino, por otro lado, los hermanos chiba iban ganado seiya y Darién los estaban dejando sin un céntimo _

_-_chicos voy por cerveza ¿alguien quiere una? _pregunto el anfitrión_

-Te acompaño -_dijo jadeite ya que no aguantaba la mirada de inquisidora de seiya chiba_

-drew te puedo preguntar algo _dijo- jadeite al llegar a la cocina_

-serena esta bien de lleno en el evento del próximo mes –_contesto Andrew su sexto sentido le decía que el le iba a preguntar por ella luego dijo –_sabes jade no se que paso entre ustedes pero sere se puso muy mal cuando terminaron _y continuo_ dejo de trabajar solo lloraba se demacro mucho es mas parecía un zombi no te voy a preguntar que paso por que es algo que solo les compete a ustedes solo te pido que no la busques ahora ella esta mejor –_el silencio reino unos minutos en la cocina-_me acompañas

-Ahora voy -_dijo otro rubio que no pudo evitar recordar _

Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------

_-_ amor -_decía la chica rubia que encontraba junto a el en la cama estaban totalmente desnudos pues hacia unos momentos se habían amado _

_-_dime muñequita_ -decía el joven de cabello también rubio_

_- ¿_me quieres? _Ella se levanto para mirarlo de cerca_

-see lo sabes acaso no te lo acabo de demostrar dijo _mirándola a los ojos- ¿_quedaste insatisfecha?

_-_No amor como crees_ -dijo totalmente sonrojada _

_-_me fascina cuando te sonrojas_ -dijo dándole un beso fugaz_-¿y por que la pregunta?

-Estoy embarazada dijo en susurro seguía mirándolo fijamente

_El rubio se desencajo completamente el la quería pero no tanto como para tener un hijo – ¿_estas segura? -_le pregunto esperanzado que dijera que no_

_-_confirmado por Amy , tengo 1 mes y medio

- bueno somos adultos no -_respondió el joven dándole un beso en la frente mientras pensaba que hacer para deshacerse del paquete sin que su rubia se enojara con el, algo difícil tan pronto ella se durmió tranquila pensando que todo estaba solucionado el joven se levantó de la cama camino hasta el living de su apartamento tomo su celular y llamo a un amigo _

_-_hola ZIOCITE como andas-_pensó unos minutos y luego dijo_- Mira te llamaba por que tengo un problemita

-sabia yo- _contestó el hombre al otro lado de la bocina_ -¿y qué te pasó? -_Preguntó_

_-_capuchón roto -_dijo con desanimo y continuó_ -parece que mi novia quiere tenerlo pero yo obvio no así que, que me recomiendas necesito que lo expulse sin saber que yo fui el causante

-bueno tigre- _dijo el joven_- hay unas pastillas que se llaman cytotec ahora mismo son las mejores se las puedes dar y le dices que son vitaminas te aseguro que pensara que fue espontaneo ¿y después de todo cuanto tiene? _-pregunto el doctor_

-mes y medio , gracias amigo te dejo

-adiós tigre

* * *

-Hola bebé ¿como estas?- _decía el joven de cabellos rubios _

_ -_jade pensé que estabas enojado por lo del bebé_ -dijo la chica de ojos azules como el cielo _

_-_no para nada oye le haz contado a alguien

_-_no aun no por que

_-_por nada ahhhh mira te traje esto son vitaminas te tomas una ahora y dos mañana tu sabes las mujeres embarazadas tienen que cuidarse le dio un beso y dijo bueno me voy

_-_pero si acabas de llegar

_-_si pero mañana tengo que madrugar muñequita,- _con su mano derecha tomó su mentón haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos le dijo-_ bebé sabes que te quiero verdad- _la chica asintió_ -y todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, por que me interesas_ –le dió un beso y se fue _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_El joven seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su amigo Malachite hablarle _

-jade ¿estas bien? Llevo horas llamándote, Andrew que ya va a empezar la ronda

-ok vamos

_Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cocina rumbo a la sala de juegos _

-Oigan ya no tengo dinero -_dijo yaten el menor de los kou_

-Yo tampoco- _suspiró_ - estoy limpio _exclamó- Malachite _

_- _A mi no es que me quede mucho-_ dijo Neflite_

_-_Ni a mí _esta vez el que hablo fue Taiki_

_-_vamos chicos a penas son las 11-_ comentó Nick y agregó- _entonteces no juguemos con dinero

_-_¡¡¡Sin dinero!!!_ Dijeron los hermanos chiba a unisonó, claro ellos eran los culpables de que los demás no tuvieran el preciado papel verde _

_-_see apostemos –_dijo Andrew _

_-_perdonen chicos pero prefiero no jugar –_dijo muy serio Darién _

-cobarde- _exclamo Andrew _

-vamos hermano -_expreso Seiya_ -hemos ganado toda la noche un juego mas si uno solo y nos vamos –_dijo mientras hacia la cara del gato con botas de shrek _

-esta bien uno mas -_pronunció el pelinegro _

-Antes de jugar -_dijo Andrew viendo a los presentes_ -escriban su penitencia en este papel lo que quieran que haga el perdedor y luego colóquenla en este sombrero

_Cada uno de los chicos escribió su penitencia al perdedor y colocaron los papeles en el sombrero y así comenzó el juego_

_Al cabo de unas horas el juego se puso interesante, todos estaban sudorosos llevaban ya mas de media hora jugando poco a poco cada uno se fue retirando hasta que quedaron solo Andrew y Darién _

_-_ ¡Gané!- _gritó Darién_- tengo flor corrida – _y le enseño su jugada riendo _

- no te puedo negar es una buena jugada pero no le gana a mi flor imperial de corazones – dijo drew mientras le enseñaba sus cartas

-¡Maldición! perdí -_dijo Darién acongojado-_estarás feliz verdad mal amigo –_mirando a Seiya_

-te toca meter la mano en el sombrero _dijo Andrew dando tonadas melodiosas a su voz_ _y agregó_ las deudas de juego son como las deudas de honor ja aja ja

_Darién metió la mano en el sombrero saco el papelito lo leyó y su cara palideció al leer algo malo debía ser pensó Andrew ya que conocía muy bien a su amigo _

-Y cual fue tu penitencia dijo _angustiado- seiya al ver la cara de su hermano_

-¡¡¡¡¡Quien quiera que sea que escribió esto es un loco, un depravado o que se yo!!!!! ¿Cómo se les ocurre que voy a ir a donar mi esperma? - _grito Darién a todo pulmón y luego_ dijo- a caso no saben lo vergonzoso que es eso, no, no lo haré -

-Tienes que hacerlo es una deuda de honor -_recordó Nicolás_ _mientras pensaba Dios si en verdad existes que dar nunca se entere que fui yo por favor _

-Amy puede ayudarte dar ella conoce de una clínica de inseminación y allí hay un banco de esperma

_En una de las giras de los tree ligth por E.E:UU Darién había conocido a Amy _

-no tienes opción- _dijo Andrew_ -te toca cumplir -_agregó_

_Los días pasaron y como buen perdedor Darién llamo Amy, debía pagar su cuenta y esta le puso le pidió que por favor fuera puntual pues horas después iba a ayudar a una amiga que necesitaba la ayuda de su ex maestro, cuando Darién supo el nombre de la clínica casi se muere pues esa clínica era nada mas y nada menos la clínica de su mentor en la universidad por esa razón cuando fue parecía otro_

_Ese día Darién se había vestido muy informal chaqueta verde un suéter negro en tela polo unos jeans y tenis algo muy rara en el, además llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros y una gorra no quería que lo reconocieran._

_en el consultorio, Amy le dijo sobre los estudios a realizarse para poder donar y le dio como fecha exacta el 28 de noviembre, como el día en el cual si resultaba acto podía ir y dejar a sus amiguitos para ser feliz a una mujer._

_Iba saliendo de la clínica con su cabeza hecha bolas pensando que en solo unas semanas iba a dejar a merced de quien sabe quien sus dariencitos y lo mas probable es que tendría un hijo por hay en el mundo_

_No había pensado en eso cuando acepto por que no reto nuevamente a Andrew se maldijo a sí mismo por idiota pero todo esto era culpa de seiya si el no le hubiera insistido el no habría jugado y ahora le daban muchas ganas de colocarse de uno de esos implantes de cabello que tenia su hermanito…….. si implantes para cuando aun usaba el cabello corto y llamar uno de esos paparazzi, la próxima vez que viniera a esa clínica pero eso seria dañar la carrera de su hermano y sabia que ese era el gran amor de seiya iba caminando tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la rubia de coletas extrañas que se acercaba a el igual de inmersa en sus pensamientos de pronto ambos chocaron _

-Perdón -_dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano a la rubia _

_-_No discúlpame tu a mi es que soy muy despistada-_ la chica cogió la mano para levantarse y ver a la cara el hombre con el cual había tropezado_-guauuuuuu que guapo-_ pensó cuando lo miro de frente,- _un perfecto Adonis_serena que estas pensando no que no te ibas a fijar mas en los hombres por eso quieres un bebé recuerdas__ –_cállate conciencia déjame admirar la belleza masculina de este espécimen tan…….. Varonil

_-¿_estas bien?_ -dijo el joven que aun no la miraba a los ojos -_esos ojosno puede ser-_ fue el pensamiento de Darién- Julieta -………………………….._

_Chicas este es el tercer capitulo de travesuras del destino espero no les haya aburrido mucho pues la verdad me inspire y empecé escribe y escribe ya Darién reconoció a sere será que ella también lo reconoce por fa déjenme review si quieren que siga escribiendo se que aun esta un poco cruda la historia pero a partir del próximo capitulo entenderán gracias a todas aquellas niñas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior no las nombro pues tengo un buen de trabajo el dia de hoy y perdónenme por lo cortico de este pero lo mejor pasara en le otro capitulo que les juro será mas largo y se empezara a desarrollar la historia veremos acercamientos entre nuestra parejita adorada . las quiero mucho besos _

_SERENITY CHIBA COL_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión _

_UN REENCUENTRO ¿TE CONOZCO? &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Iba caminando tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vió a la rubia de coletas extrañas que se acercaba a el igual de inmersa en sus pensamientos de pronto ambos chocaron _

-Perdón -_dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano a la rubia _

_-_No, discúlpame tú a mi, es que soy muy despistada-_ la chica cogió la mano para levantarse y ver a la cara el hombre con el cual había tropezado_-guauuuuuu que guapo-_ pensó cuando lo miro de frente,- _un perfecto Adonis_serena que estas pensando no que no te ibas a fijar mas en los hombres por eso quieres un bebe recuerdas__ –cállate conciencia déjame admirar la belleza masculina de este espécimen tan…….. Varonil_

_-¿_estas bien?_ -dijo el joven que aun no la miraba a los ojos - _esos ojosno puede ser-_ fue el pensamiento de Darién_- Julieta_ -………………………….._

_Y ahí se quedo el mirando a los ojos a la mujer que por tanto tiempo amo en silencio el destino si que era travieso precisamente encontrársela ahí en ese lugar _

_-_Oye, ¿tú estas bien?_- preguntó la chica al ver la forma en que la miraba el joven - _parece que viste un fantasma jeje

-si… estoy bien, me tengo que ir adiós –_el huyó del lugar_

-que chico tan raro, guapo pero raro-_pensó serena y sin darle importancia siguió su camino hasta donde su incondicional Amy_

-hola- _dijo mirando a la señorita de la recepción_ –la doctora Mizuno tengo una cita con ella-_agregó_

_-_siga señorita_-dijo amablemente la recepcionista _

-hola sere, que gusto que ahora tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ¡¿como es eso que quieres que te inseminen?!

-Amy por favor si-_dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros_-suficiente con mina, ahhhh y por favor ni una palabra a los chicos ni a lit y menos que menos a rey chiba eh bueno y cambiando de tema ¿que exámenes me tengo que realizar eh?

_-_los de rutina, sere estas segura ser madre es un paso muy grande-_reflexiono la chica de cabello azul _

_-_completa y absolutamente -_respondió la rubia_

-entonces vamos -_expreso Amy mientras ambas salían del consultorio_

_----En casa de los chiba ---------------_

La vi, por Dios santo la vi, se veía tan linda y aun se hace es peinado que tanto me gustó, que tonto Darién si ni siquiera le pediste el teléfono, ¿quien sabe cuando la vuelvas a ver idiota? –_eran los pensamientos del peli negro _

–Tierra llamando a Darién , Tierra llamando a Darién-_eran las palabras de Nicolás mientras pasaba las manos cerca a los ojos del pelinegro-¿qué te pasa? _amigo -_habló el joven quien en su mano traía un gran sándwich _

-la vi_- dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa _

-¿a quién viste?_- dijo Nicolás con la boca llena pues estaba comiendo_

_- traga primero Nick – dijo de forma sarcástica _

_Con un gran esfuerzo el castaño paso lo que tenia la boca por su garganta casi atragantándose _

-¿a quién viste?_- dijo cuando ya pudo respirar _

_- _a ella la chica de la disco-_dijo emocionado-_vi a Julieta

- a Julieta, viste a Julieta -_dijo sorprendido_

_El pelinegro solo asintió mientras subía las escaleras _

_-_Oye no vas a dejarme así Darién, DARIÉN, MAMORU CHIBA vuelve aquí_ -dijo Nicolás pero Darién no volvió_

_Así pasaron los días y las semanas hasta que llegó el gran día el evento que todos esperaban rey corría de un lado a otro en la empresa, lita estaba a full con el restaurante, mina con las pruebas de vestuario, todos estaban echo un lio, todos menos Darién y serena _

-¡¡¡¿¿A DÓNDE VAS??!!!_ –fue el grito de rey chiba al ver salir a su hermano de la empresa junto a Nicolás _

-Ya vuelvo_-fue su corta respuesta –_vamos Nick_-agregó_

_-NO TE PUEDES IR DAR TE NECESITO-volvió a gritarle enojada la temperamental rey _

_-_no te estreses vuelvo enseguida, si sigues gritando así van a pensar que estas loca y nunca conseguirás un marido que te aguante_ –Darién salió de la empresa haciendo que rey le gritara un par de insultos _

-Al mal paso darle prisa_- dijo el pelinegro y su amigo asintió _

_Nicolás condujo hasta la clínica, antes de salir del coche dar se colocó su mejor disfraz ,esta vez se colocó un a barba en forma de candado y sus anteojos negros salió del coche y con pesadez llegó a la recepción _

_-_buenos días señorita vengo por ……………..

-Buenos días señor -_respondió al enfermera_- viene por -agregó

_-_vengo por_ –el tocio un poco_-para donar mi esperma_ -dijo muy bajito ya que habían muchas mujeres en el lugar_

_- _Anna el señor viene a visitar el cuarto de entretención_ –grito al enfermera sonrojando terriblemente a Darién _

_Ana llegó y lo invitó en silencio al cuarto al entrar a el cuarto que estaba muy bien adornado con muchos poster de niñas lindas y desnudas entonces le dijo_

_-_bueno señor a la izquierda encontrara las revistas, a la derecha los videos y en ese estante de allá están las muñecas

-¿¿¿muñecas???, para que muñecas –_dijo Darién sorprendido y apenado _

-bueno usted sabe -_dijo Anna apenada_ -con ellas puede imitar o no se que señor la creatividad va por su parte

_El peli negro rodo los ojos, de verdad estaba muy avergonzado y muy enojado_

_-_ah se me olvidaba-_expreso la enfermera -_ aquí debe depositar su esperma_ -enseñándole un recipiente nada pequeño _

_-_Y ahora chiba_ -se decía Darién a si mismo-_maldito juego, maldito seiya, maldito Andrew , esto va ser mas difícil de lo que pensé_ –se sentó en una banca agarro un par de revistas y por muy loco que le parezca ninguna lo éxito como para el mismo darse placer- _y si no lo llen_o –quedarías como un cobarde o un gay —su fuero interno lo reprendió –_

_**En otro lugar……….**_

_-_SERENA USAGUI TSUKINO AINO !A donde crees que vas¡_ -haruka regañaba a serena _

_-_ahora vuelvo- _fueron las cortas palabras de la rubia de chongitos_

-serena el evento es en unas horas –_replicaba mina _

_-_estaré aquí antes de que empiece besitos

_**En el hospital …………..**_

_-_en serio creen que esta basura puede hacer un hombre perder su control-_decía Darién mientras miraba una de las tantas películas que habían en el cuarto,- _vamos amigo ayúdame pleace,-_pero su amiguito ni se inmuto_- eres de lo peor _–lo regaño _

_**Fuera del cuarto las enfermeras hablaban**_

-¡se ha demorado mucho no!, lleva como 2 horas -_decía una enfermera _

_-_no será impotente_-decía la otra _

-a mi me parece que es gay y en esa sala no hay sino películas de parejas _- decía una tercera _

- y si necesita ayuda_-dijo anna _

_-_yo con gusto se la doy es un mango esta divino aunque sea gay- _dijo otra enfermera mientras, las cinco estallaron a risas_

_-_mejor le pregunto volvió a decir_- anna _

_-see dijeron todas _

_-_señor 779 necesita ayuda_ –dijo anna en la puerta _

-no gracias_ -respondió Darién_- ya salgo

Maldición mil y una veces maldición esto solo me pasa a mi, bueno intentemos con una película más,- pensó_ el joven _

_Para Darién era muy difícil enfocarse y mucho más tener que complacerse el mismo, solo había estado con dos mujeres en toda su vida una de ellas era setsuna su esposa pero ni ella lo hizo perder la cordura, nunca siempre trataba de ser muy amable con ella y la otra era Julieta la chica de la disco con solo pensar en ella su amiguito se animo trato de recordar esa noche vivida pero con los estragos del alcohol eran pocos los recuerdos que tenia, entonces desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de tv _

_Y allí estaba ella la rubia bailándole eróticamente, se restregó los ojos un par de veces ella no podía estar allí sin embargo hay estaba y seguía bailando para el, seee para el, poco a poco Darién empezó a excitarse mientras veía a su Julieta mover las caderas para el no supo como `pero cuando se vio tenia a su amiguito muy férvido, en su cabeza empezó a imaginar que el también estaba en la película su excitación crecía cada vez mas sin darse cuenta Darién tenia el frasquito completamente lleno _

_-_por fin_ – dijo el pelinegro y salió del lugar dejando el frasquito en la banca que le habían dicho _

_Con la respiración entrecortada Darién salió de la clínica deseando no volver jamás a vivir una experiencia así, cuando estaba saliendo de la clínica con su "amiguito" aun adolorido vio a su querida Julieta entrando al lugar eso era mas de lo que su mente y cuerpo podían soportar Dios si antes la deseaba ahora la deseaba mas_

_La rubia paso a su lado sin mirarlo ala cara estaba muy preocupada por el evento y otras cosas mas pero antes debía hacer lo que su fiel Amy le había ordenado _

-_Darién llego rápidamente al auto parecía ¿asustado? Entro al asiento del copiloto miró a Nicolás y le dijo_-vámonos si Nick por favor arranca_-Nicolás- lo miro sorprendido_ -YA- _gritó a su amigo _

_Nicolás encendió el auto y cuando ya estaban lejos de allí pregunto-¿_qué te pasó amigo?? vaya que tardaste oye ¿¿por que esa cara??

-la viste –_dijo Darién_ – viste a Julieta

-no donde esta quiero conocerla hermano,

_Darién iba a contestarle cuando el celular comenzó a sonar –_es rey dijo _–_mejor vamos_ ya –agregó un poco mas calmado mientras se quitaba la barba artificial_

_En el hospital serena escogía el que iba ser el padre de su hermoso bebe _

-Entonces sere, como quieres que sea tu bebe o mas bien el padre de tu bebe -_decía Amy con gracia_

-no se prefiero que sea un hombre rubio y que tenga los ojos azules, piel blanca y a ver

-ya te entendí -_dijo la peli azul_- tipo jadeite Stevenson no

- por favor Amy

-nunca nos contaras verdad serena –_la rubia asintió –_bueno te traeré a los posibles padres de tu hijo –_ella se retiro dejando a la rubia en el consultorio, minutos después regreso con varias hojas en las manos_

_-_bueno amiga aquí están las características de los hombres que tu describiste escoge uno y me avisas ya sabes en tres días te haremos la inseminación

-No hay fotografías, que lastima -_se quejo la rubia_

_-_como crees sere hay Dios ya vuelvo decídetesi_-contesto Amy_

_Serena revisó los documentos por largo tiempo ya que cada vez que veía uno algo no le parecía; después de muchas horas y cuando Amy ya estaba casi al borde de la histeria, pues no tenia todo el día serena dijo_

-quiero que este sea el padre de mi hijo, es perfecto cabello rubio ojos azules piel blanca 1.80 de estatura no tiene enfermedad alguna en su familia no toma y mucho menos fuma (ojo de tigre)

-al fin –_dijo en un suspiro de la doctora mizuno y luego agrego_ –ok el 780 será entonces ya puedes irte serena

-¿iras al evento? –_preguntó la rubia_

-obvio ni creas que dejare a mi estrellita sola con esa cantidad de modelos hambrientas-_lo dijo con picardía mientras giñaba un ojo _

_Serena solo rio y asintió_

_Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca el evento seria un éxito ella misma había revisado las cosas, con lita y había hablado por teléfono con rei y luego con akane ahora serena se daba un baño relajante con sales y aromatizantes había ido a comprar su vestido donde karla una amiga de la universidad a quien ella le había pedido el favor diseñara el mejor vestido para ella _ _a la chica casi le da un infarto sin duda_

_Siendo serena una de las diseñadoras mas prestigiosas de todo Tokio, había recurrido a ella que estaba a kilómetros de distancia sin embargo karlita como ella le decía cariñosamente decidió hacerle el boceto del vestido a serena se lo envió por internet y a ella le gustó mucho era ya que elegante y sencillo a la vez _

_Salió de la tina inmersa en sus pensamientos, dentro de tres días ella seria madre acaricio su vientre aun plano e imagino como seria cuando su bebé naciera seguramente daría gritos de horror y terror había escuchado que los partos eran difíciles pero eso tendría su recompensa al verlo reír y llamarla mamá, miró el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche era hora de empezar a arreglarse así que tomo el vestido que estaba cuidadosamente puesto en la cama _

_Serena se vistió se veía muy bien hermoso en color lila, largo, muy ajustado, lo que destacaba su bella figura. El vestido gozaba de un escote que dejaba ver lo justo y necesario. En su oreja derecha poseía una bella Lila (flor) que hacia que sus ojos destacaran y que su pelo _pudiera caer libremente, el maquillaje era muy simple al natural_, tal y como a ella le gustaba tenía unos aretes en forma de lágrimas en color plata y una gargantilla en el mismo material que hacían juego con sus pulseras en sus pies calzaba unas zapatillas tacón aguja plateadas _

-estoy lista –_dijo mirándose nuevamente en el espejo_-mamá espero que te guste

-Serena apúrate-_sammy gritaba desde la puerta_ –llegaremos tarde

-Ya voy enano ya voy -dijo _ella mientras abría la puerta_

-Hermanita -_dijo sammy quedándose sin aliento estas hermosa te pareces mucho a mamá en ese foto de la sala _

-Sammy -_serena abrazo a su hermano hoy era un día muy especial y el pequeño sammy nunca había sentido de cerca su mama_

-No llores te correrás el maquillaje y tendremos que esperar otra hora -_dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de serena _

_Ambos se abrazaron y decidieron que era hora de bajar serena miró a luna que estaba hermosa lucia __un vestido era negro, que tenia un toques de piedritas brillantes, sencillo, pero bonito, con lacito atrás de color plateado y sus zapatos eran del mismo tono del vestido, llevaba un chal negro brillante, y unas pulseras en color negro, tenia el pelo suelto y llevaba una cartera negra,__ a sus 40 años luna era una mujer joven llego con los Tsukino cuando conoció a Selene de ahí ellas se hicieron amigas y cuando los padres de las chicas murieron se entregó en cuerpo y alma a las chicas y al pequeño sammy, _

Te vez bellísima luna preciosa_- dijo Samuel _

-Artemis se morirá cuando te vea –_agrego serena_ –y dime lunita quien te hizo el modelito eh y no me digas que lo compraste ese modelo esta hecho para ti

-vamos niños no empiecen -_dijo luna levemente sonrojada_ -el vestido me lo confeccionó charito te acuerdas de la amiga de tu madre

Serena pensó unos momentos_-_charito, charito- ah ya se la invitaste al evento_- dijo con alegría_

_-_claro que si mi niña nos vamos

Los tres salieron de la casa

_Chicas este es el cuarto capitulo de travesuras del destino como verán me cambie el nombre la razón estoy temporalmente divorciada del señor Darién chiba por que lo verán en el capi 10 jajjaaa espero les haya gustado mucho pues la verdad le puse mucho corazón con tantos review 65 jajajja me siento en deuda con todas ustedes garxxx por el poyo y déjenme muchos review mas quiero llegar a 100 se que querían que Darién y serena se conocieran pero no fue asi en el próximo capi se verán a los ojos y hablaran por primera vez gracias por al paciencia pero es difícil buscar el ambiente ideal para que se hablen jejeje gracias a todas aquellas niñas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a karla y a charito por su gran ayuda nos vemos en el próximo _

_NEO REYNA SERENITY_

_Ahora si especio para los review_

**Princesita lunar **aquí ta en cap 4 como todos los lunes así sea festivo y me toque ir a un cyber jajaja

**Princesita serenity de chiba: **nooooooooooooo con la mami no, no seas mala buahhhhh garxx aquí están los vestidos

**Sailor lady:** mi hermanixxx tu como siempre tan bella conmigo claro que no lo voy a borrar después de todos estos review se me han ocurrido mas ideas para este fic

**Serenasexylady:** nena no sabes como te agradezco tu ayuda me eres de mucho apoyo en estos momentos por ahora todo solucionado

**Usako de chiba:** nena grax por ese review tan lindo de verdad aquí tienes la actualización espero te haya gustado mucho sabes me diste muchos ánimos hago mi mayor esfuerrzo

**Patty García: **amixxx no soy mala solo me gusta dejarlas en suspenso

**Natustar: **amixx que te puedo decir siempre sin palabras jejeje tu eresw especial y lo sabes eres una gran hermanixx para mi y gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas ya sea en la vida personal o en cada capi

**Prinsess moon light:** jejeje amixx tu sabes como es la historia y sabes por que no se pueden reconocer jejje nos vemos por msn

**Andrea Rodriguez: ** amiguita gracias por el review paisana, espero te guste este cap

**seiya moon: ** amixx por favor todo debe encajar

**pichicoy: **por que no te gusto bueno digamos que mi musa me abandono pero en el capi anterior revele muchas cosas espero que este si te haya gustado

**mistress9: **mi querida dama nueve me haz dejado muy abandonada en el chat esta semana, pero te perdono porque se que haz tenido muchooooooooooo trabajo siii eso es lo malo de ponerme a contar como ocurrirá la historia y cual es el sgte paso nos vemso en el msn

**karambunnymoon**: hermanita preciosa gracias, gracias por el apoyo sabes que te quiero muchoooo se que no tuviste internet y aun a si me dejaste tu review como siempre amixx aun espero por palabras ya vez viene fin de año a falta poco muchos ánimos ahh y graxx por los vestidos

**alejaym:** hermanixxx mas o menos tenes idea pero aun falta un buen para el embarazo de sere jeejeje de veras que garxx x el apoyo

**Mayra 114 ** amixx aquí lo tienes te gusto jejejej

**Serena ramos **__hola amixx graxx a veces la suerte es así además necesitaba que dar perdiera jejeje para seguir con el fic

**Arit**__ es un honor para mi que dejes el anonimato jejejej gracias por el review

**Sandy serena ** lamento decepcionarte mas adelante entendederas por que no se reconocieron

**Conejo lu ** lu jadeite es un malo pero pronto veremos mas malo jajajajaajaja

**marin1412 **jajaa ya actualice vamos en empate jje oye me tienes en aguas con chocolate x caffe así que ni se te ocurra abandonar


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión _

_Primero que todo quiero desearle un felizzz cumple a mi querida dama9 isa que el señor te bendiga y te guarde 100 pre, ahora si el capi 5_

_-EL EVENTO&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_El evento estaba en sus explendor luces en las afueras del hotel invitados, periodistas y todo serena estaba muy emocionada por todo se sentía nerviosa ya ansiosa a la vez era la primera vez que sus diseños estarían en una pasarela tenía mil emociones en su estómago miraba a todos lados buscando a sus inconfundibles amigas pero siempre había alguien que la llamaba y la entretenía diciemdole los maravilloso que estaba todo y esas cosas vánales ,enfoco su mirada en un rinconcito muy pegado a la cocina ahí estaba un grupo de chicas reían amenamente muy diplomática mente se despidió de los invitados al evento y camino hacia ellas mientras llegaba escuchaba a sus amigas hablar….._

_-_pues si fue un martirio convencer a Darién que viniera, pero bueno al final y con la ayuda de hotaru aceptó, es que yo no se que tiene esa niña pero lo convence de todo _-decía rey quien vestía__ una prenda_ _de color rojo en satín, la parte de arriba era un corsé que dejaba ver sus hombros, con un poco de brillo en la parte en enfrente, la parte de abajo no era tan pomposo sino un corte sirena llevaba sandalias de tacón de 3/4 rojos y de accesorios un collar en color dorado su cabellera estaba completamente suelta como siempre _

_-_sí, por fin quiero conocer a ese hombre del que tanto me ha hablado mi lindo Andrew-_decía lita_ _quien vestía su mejor vestido de chef _

_-_pues Darién es un buen muchacho lo que pasa es que no es muy sociable_ –esta vez hablaba la doctora mizuno quien llevaba un vestido color azul, tenia unos decorados en color celeste y con mangas, el vestido era precioso, llevaba tipo un cinturón color azul que le formaba sus curvas, sus zapatos era color azul, llevaba un chal celeste, todo era un combinación en celeste y azul, y por ultimo traía el pelo suelto_

Hola chicas -_dijo serena_ _y desviando su atención una chica en particular le dijo_ –lita, ¿por qué tienes puesta esa ropa?

-sere soy la cheff recuerdas -_dijo la castaña con una gotita en su cabeza_

- sí lo sé, pero antes de ser la cheff eres mi amiga lit dime ¿quien es tu mano derecha ¿

-fiore… _dijo la castaña después de mucho pensar_

-Puedes llamarlo por favor

-Si claro sere -_respondió lita y luego entró a la cocina -_fiore -_lo llamo _

_El joven llego inmediatamente _

-fiore_- serena lo saludo y luego le preguntó-¿_qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para ganarte la confianza de lita?

-todo- _respondió el muchacho_

-Ok hoy será tu prueba –_y quitándole rápidamente el gorro de chef a lita le dijo_ –hoy serás el chef lita ve a cambiarte en el camerino 5 hay un vestido para ti y zapatos cortesía de Andrew

Pero serena- _la castaña quiso poner objeción_

Pero nada ve a cambiarte ya –_objeto la rubia anfitriona _

_En menos de se creía lita llego con un hermoso vestido color verde, le quedaba a la perfección, el vestido le formaba sus curva, resaltaba en ella, su con cabello recogido en una cola con unos mechones caído, con unos zapatos con tacos verde que brillaban y una cartera del mismo color, era todo una diosa_

_-_Guau lita estás bellísima_- dijo rey_

-Sipi es Andrew si que sabe escoger-_exclamo Amy_

-Trabaja en una casa de modas ¿no? _-dijo serena _

_Andrew al verla quedó como bobo la miraba desde una esquina, estaba tan embobado que no se dió cuenta cuando cierto pelinegro llego a su lado_

-cierra la boca, se te sale la baba tonto o sabes que mejor te busco un recipiente –_dijo Darién en tono burlón_

-dime ¿no es la chica mas hermosa?

-¿cuál?_-dijo mientras miraba para todos lados -Andrew lo golpeo en los costados_

-Si es linda, ya no lo tomes tan apecho_- rio_- oye ya cumplí la apuesta eh así que no puedes decir que no pago mis deudas

-Ahora vengo voy donde mi amada _-dijo Andrew que no le había prestado atención a lo ultimo dicho por el apuesto doctor_

_-_hay esta rey vamos Darién-_ Nicolás lo jalaba _

_Los tres apuestos jóvenes se acercaron a las jovencitas _

_-_Amor te vez………. sin palabras para describirte princesa_ -dijo drew_

_-_gracias a ti amor -_se acerco para besarlo _

-¡Porfavor dejen la miel!, ¿si?-_ dijo serena fastidiada_

-rey te vez muy linda -_dijo Nick algo apenado_

-gracias Nick -_dijo la pelinegra muy sonrojada_ –hermanito ven quiero que conozcas a serena, serena el es mi hermanito Darién, Darién ella es serena

-así que tu eres la dichosa serena –_dijo mientras serena volteaba a verlo ya que se encontraba de espaldas hablando con Andrew y lita _

-¿por qué soy famosa? _-dijo risueña_

_Darién quedó helado estático ni respiraba no podía ser posible dos veces en un día, muy nervioso le dió la mano y dijo su nombre _

_-_Da…Darién chiba…. Mucho gusto –_dijo tenso _

_-_serena Tsukino es un placer –_dijo ella con el animo muy arriba como siempre _

_Unasuki subió a la tarima informando a los presentes que el evento debía comenzar, la pasarela fue un éxito mina modelo en traje de baño y casual y por ultimo el perfecto vestido de novia que su hermanita había diseñado al final serena y akane pasearon por la pasarela cada uno con un ramo de rosas mientas el sequito de modelos los seguían, terminado la pasarela los presentes se fueron a otro salón del majestuoso hotel allí se haría el brindis se daría inicio al bufete y la fiesta claro esta _

_Mina salía del camerino envuelta en una bata de toalla cuando se tropezó con taiki y seiya que iban a amenizar la fiesta _

_-_hola chicos_ -saludo a seiya y taiki mientras les daba un beso_

_-_hola hermosa, sabes ¿dónde esta bombón?

-ni idea debe estar con las chicas en el salón de la fiesta ¿ y cómo les pareció el evento?

-sin duda tú la más hermosa -_dijo coqueto seiya mientras levantaba una ceja _

-vamos seiya no quiero problemas con unasuki y no creo que tu quieras con uno de mis tantos galanes jeje -_dijo mina divertida_

-chicos saben yo digo que deberíamos abrir……………._-el peli plata se quedo sin habla al ver a la rubia que hacia latir su corazón a mil por hora_- mina- _dijo en voz baja _

_Por un momento el ambiente se tensó nadie habló y cuando el silencio empezaba a incomodar _

_-_Amor_- llamo Amy a taiki, -_estabas aquí, llevo horas buscándote¿Dónde te habías metido?

_-Ya _vamos a salir princesa espérame si, -_Contestó el chicos de ojos color amatistas y luego agregó-_ sabes que mejor voy contigo los espero afuera chicos

_-¡¡¡_hey no espérame!!! yo voy contigo voy a buscar a bombón y a uni

-estuviste genial en la pasarela –_dijo el peli plata con un nudo en la garganta_-, Mina yo quisiera hablar contigo de nuestra amistad –_agregó_

-¡¡¡ AMISTAD!!!!_ –grito Mina y luego le dijo –_te recuerdo que tu dañaste nuestra amistad yaten y yo no quiero hablar contigo_ -la rubia se fue sin darle la oportunidad de hablar al chico_

_-_Mina-_ dijo el joven mientras la veía caminar en dirección hacia su camerino no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido ese día _

_Flash back-------------------------------------------------------------_

-Hola yatttt y dime para que soy buena_ –dijo la rubia mientras entraba al estudio de grabación de los three ligth_

_-_hola –_respondió yaten y luego agregó_-necesito ayuda con esta canción y tu tienes un excelente oído –_el joven se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente comenzó a cantar _

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Para hacerte reír cada vez mas_

_confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das_

_aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios_

_es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar_

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_

_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

-Este será el coro_- dijo el peli plata, mientras agarraba sus manos _

_Aqui estoy yo_

_abriéndote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo acéptame_

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…_

_y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad_

_serán de verdad_

_Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos_

_y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir_

_los abrazos que due........_

_Le pido a Dios_

_un toque de inspiración_

_para decir_

_lo que tu esperas oír de mi_

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriéndote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo acéptame_

_Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar_

_y de mi mano te invito a volar….._

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriéndote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo acéptame_

_Al final los aplausos histéricos por parte de la rubia resonaron por todo el estudio como si hubieses una gran multitud_

_-_ es perfecta yaten y ¿cómo se llama? –_dijo una exaltada mina _

-aquí estoy yo, así se llama la canción –_dijo el mientras seguía mirando cada gesto que hacia la rubia de sus ojos _

-pillín_-dijo mina haciendo ojitos -_a quien se la dedicas picaron te gusta alguien yaten kou te gusta una chica y no me haz dicho a mi tu mejor amiga_ –dijo haciendo drama y con lagrimas en los ojos _

_-_A ti –_dijo yaten_ –te la dedico a ti mina ……….ya no puedo callar más -_dijo mientras se acercaba a ella _–ya no mina yo ….. yo te amo

_Mina estaba aterrada no esperaba una confesión así de el yaten era su mejor amigo _

_Rápidamente yaten tomó con sus manos el rostro de mina y la acercó hasta acortar la distancia para besarla, el beso fue dulce tierno y hasta en un punto mina le correspondió el beso, le gustaba el….. si le gustaba_

_Pero mina tenia una coraza había prometido jamás volverse a enamorar no después del engaño de Armand, _

_De un momento a otro la rubia reaccionó separándose de él y dándole una bofetada –_ESTO NO PUEDE SER YATEN….. QUE HAZ HECHO –_le gritó_

_-TE AMO –gritó el peli plata- _ya no quiero ser tu amigo_ – agregó-_quiero ser algo más que eso

_la rubia se levanto del lugar y salió de allí muy enojada y confusa al mismo tiempo _

-Te gustó mina, aunque me duele –_decía mientras se sobaba el cachete_- se que mi beso te gusto

_Fin flash back------------------------------------------------------_

_-_Mina _–suspiro yaten mientras la veía encerrase en su camerino_

_Mina entro a su camerino para arreglarse _

_-¿¿por que yaten kou la confundía?? ¿¿Por qué??, el era su amigo solo eso, no podía brindarle mas nada, su amor se fue cuando encontró a armand revolcándose con Katherine en el apartamento que ellos acababan de comprar en Londres_

_Dos años habían pasado, dos largos años pero para mina parecía ayer cundo el amor de su vida el hombre por el cual ella había dejado todo, su casa, su trabajo, su carrera y amigos estaba poniéndole el cuerno con la que se decía llamar su mejor amiga _

_-_minaaaaaa serena que te apures –_gritó haruka desde la puerta mientas daba pequeños golpes_-estas bien primita, ¿necesitas algo?-_agregó_

_Recordar haruka había llegado justo a tiempo ella no quería recordar_ –haru estoy bien ya salgo

-apresúrate si te están preguntando

_Mina era una estrella, y como tal su vestido brillaba pues tenia un buen escote, de color amarillo como el sol. Los zapatos taco aguja la hacían ver más alta (zapatos de color dorado) pelo liso, coronado por un cintillo que también tenia brillantes. En cuanto al maquillaje mina y serena compartían gusto solo un poco de gloss y algo de sombra en sus parpados, respiro profundamente luego de verse en el espejo y salió del lugar acercándose lentamente alcanzo a escuchar el último pedazo de la canción que cantaba seiya _

………_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo acéptame………._

_El público estallo en aplausos, los chicos tenían talento_

-Gracias damas y caballeros_ -hablo el pelinegro del grupo, _- en momentos regresamos

_Los tres bajaron de la tarima unasuki abrazo fuertemente a seiya de verdad lo amaba mucho mientras taiki fue directo con Amy _

_-¿_te gustó princesa? –_dijo cerca a su oído -ella asintió_ -yo te cuidare Amy siempre te cuidare _-dijo antes de besarla _

_Yaten había escrito al canción a un imposible giro su cabeza y la vio tan bella como siempre, ella solo se limitó a voltear la cara y salir en dirección a su hermana ya que junto a ella estaba un apuesto caballero_

_------------_

-entonces Darién eres medico_ –el asintió –_y que haces aquí veo que eres casado por el anillo que llevas puesto_-dijo serena _

_-_soy viudo serena –_por un momento su mirada se entristeció_

-perdón _-se disculpó la rubia-_no fue mi intención recordarte –_pero el la interrumpió _

-no hay de que ,,,, no te disculpes Sets murió hace unos años en un accidente –_trato de sonreír_- y si soy doctor estudie en E.E.U.U y bueno Rey me convenció para que viniera, después de todo ¿dónde están rey y hotaru?

-Hotaru debe estar con sammy sabes a mi hermano le gusta tu hermana jejeje-_exclamó la rubia con algo de picardía en su mirada _

_-_y a hotaru sammy, aunque no me guste

-oye mi hermanito no es malo es un pan del cielo_ –dijo haciendo un puchero_

_-_lo se no me mal interpretes solo que hot es mi bebé tu sabes

-te entiendo espera –_serena levantó un brazo y movió juguetonamente sus dedos al ver a mina_,- ella es mi hermana mina –_dijo cuando mina estaba cerca _

_-_mucho gusto… eres una excelente modelo mina_ –dijo el joven mientras besaba su mano –_Darién chiba presidente de chikou

-eres el hermano de Rey mucho gusto- _respondió la rubia _

Mina, serena –_dijo un chico de cabellos y ojos azules_

-ZAFFF --_las hermanas tsukino lo abrazaron inmediatamente_

-y te gusto el evento zaff –_pregunto serena_

-Comme toujours, vous les filles merveilleuses et la mode vont de pair _(magnifico niñas como siempre ustedes y la moda van de la mano) -respondió diamante hermano mayor de zafiro_

_-_ANTEEEE-_ abrazaron al platinado de ojos azules mientras que Darién miraba con recelo algo en ese tipo no le gustaba _

_-_conejito _-dijo mientras abrazaba,- _te extrañe preciosa_ –le agarró el mentón _

_-cof, cof –Darién tocio mientras pensaba- _¿¿¿¿será su novio????

_-_perdón_- serena se disculpo -_Ante el es Darién chiba el presidente de chiukou, Darién ellos son diamante y zafiro tenoh mis primos

_El alma volvió a situarse en su cuerpo pensar que su dulce amor tendría a alguien ,,, no contaba con eso _

_**Mientras tanto en el jardín ……...**_

-Verdad estas hermosa Rey-_Nicolás trataba de controlar sus nervios ya tenia el aval de Darién para pedirle a rey que fuera su novia _

-gracias Nick tu siempre tan lindo conmigo-_dijo sonrojada mientras miraba la hermosa luna que había delante de ellos _

-rey-_Nicolás se aclaro la garganta_ –yo quiero pedirte

-seee-_rey estaba expectante por saber que diría Nick –_será lo que yo creo- _pensó _

- es que tu me …..

-¿REY CHIBA?_- gritó un chico alto y bien parecido –¿_ERES TÚ?

_Rey colocó la mano en su frente tratando de mirar quien era ese joven cuando lo vio bien gritó_ –¿¿¿ALANNN??? _-mientras corrió a donde estaba el dejando a Nick un poco aturdido con su actitud_

-Rey años sin verte -_dijo el joven_ –mírate estas hecha una belleza-_la alago_

-alannn _-rey se sonrojo_ –mira el es un amigo Nicolás

-Nicolás Kumada-_dijo el castaño muy serio _

-Alan Alfa mucho gusto, espero no haber interrumpido algo parecía que estaban hablando algo importante

-No nada Nick y yo solo hablábamos cosas triviales ¿¿¿verdad?? Nick-_exclamó una apenada rey –_ ¿y como esta melisa?

-meli esta bien gracias a Dios tu sabes por el embarazo no pudo venir pero estoy aquí apoyando a fiore mi hermanito al que estoy buscando hace ratote y no lo veo debe estar por la cocina voy con el rey como siempre un placer verte princesa

-igual al me saludas a meli –_dijo mientras se despedía con un ademan en su mano_- y bien me decías –_dijo rey mientras veía a Nick que por obvias razones estaba nuevamente nervioso _

-yo yo quería que tu fuerasminovia_-lo dijo tan rápido que la chica casi no entendió_

_-¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????_

_-_que fueras mi novia_ -dijo al fin un poco más despacio_

-Por fin_ -dijo rey -_pensé que nunca me lo propondrías jeje

-¿lo sabias?_ -dijo Nicolás con cara de asombro _

_-_Desde el primer momento_ -contesto ella pícaramente _

_Acortaron las distancias en un tierno beso _

-Entonces aceptas_ -volvió a decir el pelinegro luego de soltar los labios de su amada_

-siiii tontico_ –ella volvió a besarlo, -_me gustas mucho Nicolás mucho_ –atrapó sus labios nuevamente _

**No muy lejos de hay**

-Esa no es Rey –_decía serena señalando a Darién a su hermana y a Nicolás, no hacia mucho que diamante se había ido detrás de las faldas de Beryl una de las modelos y mina se había llevado a zaff a bailar entonces ella decidió ir al jardín y Darién se ofreció a acompañarla _

**-**creo que por fin se decidió -_dijo el_ -se que perdiste a tus padres en el mismo lugar en donde perdí yo a los míos –_dijo tratando de averiguar mas sobre su bella Julieta _

_-_see cuando mis padres murieron_ –trago saliva pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta –_luna se hizo cargo de nosotros, pero cuando mina y yo crecimos nos fuimos a un internado en Londres, cundo cumplí 16 regresamos a Tokio entonces haru, michu, lita y Amy me llevaron a una disco BLACK MOON como olvidar ese nombre ya que pase una gran noche y conocí a una persona muy especial

_Darién no esperaba escuchar tal cosa pero se sintió feliz al saber que el era alguien especial en la vida de la rubia _

¿¿¿Define especial???- _le pregunto_

-lindo-_contestó ella y luego agregó-_ alguien que me enseñó algo que jamás olvidare_ -sus mejillas se sonrojaron _-¿nunca haz conocido a alguien que deje una huella en tu corazón?

_-_see una chica cuando tenia 20,¿y como se llama ese alguien especial?_ –pregunto nuevamente inquieto_

_-_se llama jeje_- dijo serena mientras e rascaba la cabeza_- no se su nombre

Como es alguien especial y no sabes su nombre_- dijo divertido Darién _

_-_si es que yo le dije que era Julieta y el me dijo que entonces seria mi Romeo, además estaba un poco tomada

_No había duda ella era su Julieta _-¿y lo haz vuelto a ver?-_pregunto _

_-_No luego de eso no lo vi mas el me dijo que se iba de viaje a estudiar aunque ahora no recuerdo bien que era lo que iba a estudiar ni en donde jejeje, sabes Darién- _dijo serena _–te conozco hace menos de dos horas y me siento tan bien contigo como me sentí con el ese día

-Entonces soy especial_ -dijo el sonriendo, _

_ella asintió _

-Sere que dirías si te contara que yo

-serena al fin te encuentro puedo hablar contigo unos minutos por favor preciosa. Tenemos que hablar –_dijo un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules interrumpiendo lo que Darién iba a decir_

_Darién recordó inmediatamente al chico aunque estaba elegantemente vestido y tenía el pelo mas corto_

-¿Perdón tu eres el chico con el que jugué póker la vez pasada en casa de drew?-_preguntó el pelinegro _

_-_ahhh_-dijo el joven tratando de recordar - _hola Darién ¿¿verdad?? , podrías dejarme a solas con mi novia

-¿novia? No puede ser _-pensó Darién _

-ex novia jadeite tu y yo ya no somos nada –_dijo serena _

_-_por favor amigo podrías dejarnos a solas –_dijo el rubio_

_Darién miro a serena y ella con los ojos le dio a entender que si podría dejarla a solas entonces el dijo con gracia mientras hacia una reverencia -_princesa serena buscare algo para tomar desea usted que le traiga algo-

-un Apple Martini noble caballero-_dijo ella siguiéndole el juego_

-en seguida regreso madame –_dijo el mientras salía en busca de lo solicitado_

_-¿_qué fue todo eso serena? _-dijo jadeite celoso, mientas la agarraba por las manos _

-¡¡¡¡suéltame!!!!, no te atrevas a tocarme no eres nadie para hacerlo_ -le dijo ella con rabia _

_-soy tu!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_-_mi que…., no eres nada cuantas veces mas tendre que decírtelo jadeite recuerdas que tu acabaste conmigo, que quieres hablar, no tengo todo el tiempo _ –estaba enfadada_

_-_amor –_dijo el tratando de suavizar las cosas _

_-_ja amor-dijo con sorna - y dime era tu amor cuando casi me matas, era tu amor cuando mataste a mi hijo

-entiende serena soy muy joven para esa responsabilidad por algo me cuido_- dijo exaltado y luego dijo en un tono mas calmado-_pero nena estoy arrepentido por favor vuelve conmigo me estoy muriendo sin ti preciosa te amo –_trato de agarrar su rostro_

-no quiero que me toques no quiero verte_ –una lagrima rodo por su mejilla –_ya no siento nada por ti tu mataste mi amor jadeite tu y solo tu mataste mi amor el día que decidiste matar a mi hijo

-perdóname por favor_ –se arrodilló ante ella agarrándola por la cintura –_fui un tonto pero no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo

-levántate jade por favor, -_pensó un momento habían periodistas y si lo veían así se armaría un escándalo entonces dijo_- esta bien te perdono

_-_amor lo sabia te amo te he extrañado tanto_ -trato de besarla_

_Darién los veía a lo lejos algo de tristeza se reflejo en el cuando el joven trato de besarla pero luego cuando ella se aparto la paz volvió a su corazón el se quedo hay en una columna esperando notar en su amada Julieta algún gesto de ayuda,_

_-_No!!!! _-dijo colocando su mano entre sus cuerpos para alejarlo-_te perdono, pero no volveré contigo jade

_-_es por el verdad serena es por ese maldito, ¿¿¿¿YA TE ACOSTASTE CON EL?????_ –le grito mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos _

_-_Eso no te importa suéltame me lastimas_ –le exijo con furia _

_-Darién salió de su lugar –_suéltala no vez que la lastimas

_-_cállate imbécil esto es entre mi novia y yo no te metas

_-_si ella fuese tu novia no te estaría rechazando suéltala ahora_ -impuso el pelinegro_

_-_suéltame jade esto no esta bien_ -dijo serena- _además adentro se encuentran miles de reporteros y un escándalo es algo que no le vendría bien ni a chikou, ni style y mucho menos al bufet de tu padre suéltame por dios suéltame

-Que la sueltes -_dijo Darién estrellando su puño con la cara de jadeite logrando romperle el labio_ _el hombre se levantó con furia a devolver el golpe pero serena se puso en medio de ambos_

-¡¡No!! jadeite deja de comportarte como niño y vete o llamo a seguridad

-esta bien preciosa pero tu y yo seguiremos hablando y a ti-_dijo mirando a Darién-_te quiero lejos de ella este golpe no se queda así chiba te lo juro _ -señaló mientras se alejaba _

-Gracias Darién -_dijo serena cuando ya jadeite se había ido_

_Por instinto Darién atrajo a serena hacia el abrazándola fuertemente y ella sollozo unos minutos _

_Chicas este es el quinto capitulo de travesuras del destino por fin el acercamiento vaya que me costo trabajo jeje fa déjenme review si quieren que siga escribiendo ya creo que ahora si comienza la aventura aunque aun me falta un poco de mina y yaten me duele hacerlo sufrir gracias a todas aquellas niñas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a karlay patty ramirez por su gran ayuda con los vestidos soy medio burra para eso y a yess, naty e isa por echarme porras por msn nos vemos en el próximo _

_Ahora si reviews _

**Natustar:** hay amixx como te extraño buahhhhhh bueno mañana nos ponemos al corriente y te cuento mis locuras jajajajjaajaj ahora ya viste lo que paso en la fiesta eres testigo de cómo sufrí haciendo este acercamiento así que espero que te guste

**Sailor mercuri o neptuno: ** hay amixx como me dices esas palabras me vas a hacer llorar gracias es lindo que te animen a hacer lo que te gusta espero te haya gustado

**Andrea rodriguez** mi querida colega como le dije estamos cerca y te ayudo en lo que gustes solo avísame ojala te haya gustado

**Libiende lesung**: amixx que bien que te gusto el capi andas medio perdida jajajajj graxx por el review y si me divorcie de Darién por que discutimos y me empujo jajajaj ups no debí haber dicho eso, pero no te preocupes por hay anda mandándome mensajes y flores solo lo hago sufrir unos días mas jejejej

**Princess moon ligth : **__ amixxx sigo esperando cuando vas a publicar muero por la curiosidad de leer tu historia bueno me imagino que será pronto haber cuando hablamos va

**Serena ramos: ** no te preocupes todo esta fría mente calculado y ya veré que me invento cuando llegue el momento de la inseminación jajajajaja por que me divorcie de Darién bueno no es un divorcio total sabes que tenemos a rinni y hay que escoger lo mejor para la niña jajajajjajaj es algo momentáneo ahorita nos reconciliamos y quizás tengamos a nuestro Endy jajajajjaja beuno espero te haya gustado el capitulo

**Usako de chiba: **amixx lo que tanto esperabas hubo reencuentro pero sere no lo reconoció ¡por que ¿ lo sabrás mas tarde jajajaja espero que te guste el cap

**Patty ramirez de chiba: **amixx que feliz estoy de que vuelvas ya me lei todas tus actualizaciones jejjejeje espero verte de seguido y garxx por el apoyo

**Seiya moon :** nena que bueno que si pude alcanzar mi objetivo hacer algo chistoso ejeje ya aquí estuvo el reencuentro ahora la pregunta es como la enamorara Darién sigue le al proxx cap jajajjaja

**Conejo lu:** mi bella amiguita garxx por tu apoyocomo dije por hay todo esta fría mente calculado no coman ansias el cap de la inseminación esta listo asi que ya veremos si el bb de sere al final es de dar

**Mistress9 ** feliz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, por dios nena sere nunca haría eso solo era imaginación de nuestro amado dar

**Sailor lady: ** mami niñas ella es mi madre preciosa se las presento tiene un fic excelente que se llama tal vez algún día la que no lo ha leído se esta perdiendo de algo grande jejejejejej madre graxx por el apoyo y perdón por lo ocurrido ayer soy algo celosa jajajajajajj me perdonas mami te espero al ratón en MSN

**Priencesita lunar :** muñeca discúlpame por no reconocerte de vdd gracias por tu apoyo aunque ya me hiciste contarte la historia casi completa mala muy mala pero bueno aquí esta el capi por el que te morías saber y yo no et dije nada

**Patty garcia:** si amixx quizás por no ser de aquí es que lo amamos jajajaja claro que leí el final de tu historia mi opción un parto doloroso jajajajjaja haz sufrirá sere con respecto a la aentre bueno creo que me fue bien si es pa mi vendrá si no ni modo jajajajjaja

**Sandy serena : ** amixx bueno aquí ta espero le guste

**Karanbunnymoon : **sabes que et agradezco de todo corazón la yuda se por lo que pasas y se que no es fácil pero vamos estoy feliz pues leí palabras y te deje me review ojala me prestes atención gracias por actualizar

_A todas las quiero muchos gracias por sus ánimos estoy tan feliz que preparo otras 3 historia s uan de ellas la publicare el viernes jejej espero contar con su apoyo y ustedes 100pre contaran con el mío si se me paso alguna perdón hago impuestos estoy embolatada y sip aun no salgo de clases me quedan unos torturantes 20 días mas salgo el 12 buahhhhhhhhhhh pero bueno ni modo besos nos vemos el viernes con mi pecado _

_Neo reyna serenity _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de Naoko takeuchi yo solo los utilizo para diversión

¿AMIGOS?

-entramos- _dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a su rubia acompañante _

-no _dijo ella enseñándole los brazos rojos acusa del agarre de su ex _

-es una bestia -_dijo el nuevamente _- como se atreve –_decir que estaba enojado era poco estaba muy enojado_

-tengo la piel sensible- _respondió ella_-no te preocupes, pasara en algunos minutos-_agregó_

-entonces vamos hacia allá- dijo _el mientras señalaba un lugar cerca a la piscina del hotel-ella asintió_

_Dentro de la fiesta mina se encontraba bailando sola pues zafiro la había dejado luego de bailar mas de 15 piezas de todos los géneros posibles, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más _

_Mina seguía divertida bailando como loca sin fijarse de aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban constante mente _

_-_por que no te acercas -_murmuro taiki -_trata de hablar con ella nuevamente

_yaten solo suspiro_

-Anda- _lo animo seiya _-esta en publico no hará nada vergonzoso-_dijo entre risas_

_El peli plata camino vacilante hasta llegar a donde la rubia_

_-_mina debemos hablar -_dijo el joven de cabellos plateados a la rubia que aceleraba el latir de su corazón _

_-_que quieres yaten - _dijo ella con desprecio _-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

-por favor escúchame-_le rogo_

_-_habla y no sigas con lo mismo _-dijo ella en un tono antipático_

_En esos momentos el DJ animador cambio la música a una más romántica a petición de unasuki _

_-_te amo –_dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura obligándola a bailar con el, luego agregó- _mina que quieres que haga si ya no puedo reprimir lo que siento por ti-_dijo mientras la ceñía mas a su cuerpo aferrando mas su mano en su cintura _

_Al sentirlo a si tan cerca mina tembló que le pasaba por que yaten la hacia sentir vulnerable a ella por que el era su amigo solo eso su amigo_

_-_por favor yaten sabes que esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario, el amor es un invento, nada mas eso un invento _- le replico ella_

_-_no mina_-le discutió el_-por favor déjame amárate- _le dijo cerca de su oído-_solo acéptame no temas yo te cuidare _-diciendo la ultima estrofa de la canción que había escrito para ella _

_-_NO YATEN- _grito ella haciendo que los presentes voltearan a verla- _NO ES NO PUNTO _-se alejo de el dejándolo en medio de la pista de baile_

-Señor kou podría decirnos que sucedió_ -exclamo una de las periodistas del lugar _

_-_NADA NO HA PASADO NADA -_grito el peli plata mientras se alejaba de la pista de baile para así alcanzar a su amada ella lo escucharía a las buenas o a las malas _

_Mina caminaba en dirección al tocador donde estaba serena ella necesitaba llorar necesitaba a su mami estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien la tocaba en el hombreo_

_-DEJAME EN PAZ YATEN KOU-dijo sin mirar -NO ENTIENDES NO ES NO YA BASTA _

_-_bueno yo no se quien es ese tal yaten kou pero si sigue molestándote puedes avisarme _-dijo el joven de mirada extraña y cabellos rojizos _

_-!!RUBEUS¡¡¡¡-se volteo ella para abrazarlo fuertemente _

_-_mi querida diosa del amor _-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca _

_mina respondió el gesto sin saber que cierto peli plata la había visto, era mas de lo que su corazón podía aguantar yaten entro nuevamente al salón y fue directamente con sus hermanos, si mina no lo escuchaba con palabras entonces haría que lo escuchara como mejor lo sabia hacer cantar _

Chicos _-dijo yaten al jalar a sus hermanos del abrazo de sus respectivas novias - _vamos a cantar

_-_cantar jajajajja_ -rio seiya -_terminamos hace ratón primito, no juegues

-necesito cantar_ -exclamo el peli plata - _y si no me ayudan lo hago solo

_-_no lo harás_ -esta vez rio taiki -_hay periodistas a ti no te gusta que hablen de ti

_-_AL DIABLO LOS PERIODISTAS SI DE POR MEDIO ESTA LA MUJER QUE AMO_-grito el chico de los ojos verdes _

_seiya y taiki se dieron cuenta de que esta vez yaten estaba decidido_

-¿y que cantaremos?-_dijo seiya _

_-_la canción que practicamos ayer_ -dijo yaten sin mirarlo_

_-_pero hermano_ -rezongo taiki -_nos falta afinar

_-_la cantare yo y punto_-exclamo yaten mientras subía a la tarima y la gente lo miraba atónito_

_Mina y rubeus entraban al salón la sorpresa que se llevo la rubia al ver a su ``amigo´´ nuevamente en tarima era grande muy grande _

-buenas noches damas y caballeros hemos decidido cantar una ultima canción a petición del publico_-dijo yaten -los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por nada eran el grupo de moda _

-la canción se llama Entrégame tu amor espero les guste_ -anuncio seiya _

_Mina se coló entre la gente junto con su amigo, necesitaba ver mas de cerca lo que haría yaten _

_-_esta canción_ -dijo yaten con voz entrecortada- _la escribí para una gran persona solo tengo que decir perdóname

_-_por kami que no diga mi nombre_ -pensaba mina seriamente_

_La música comenzó a sonar por parte de los integrantes de threee light yaten suspiro y bajo la mirada para cantar _

Espero que todo lo que diga pueda ser utilizado  
en mi defensa que Dios este conmigo en tu  
conciencia y puedas perdonarme yo no quise besarte  
de repente lo siento quise saber si me mirabas  
diferente al resto de la gente yo no quiero morir  
siendo tu amigo yo quiero es abrazarte y no sentir  
el frió de la vida y aunque un día nos  
juramos ser amigos hasta el fin hoy me atrevo a  
confesarte lo que yo siento por ti y siento mucha  
ternura son millones de dulzuras y mi alma hará  
una fiesta si tu me dices que si

Y mientras tu te molestas en buscar otro querer  
tengo un corazón que a diario me pregunta  
por tu piel y esta tan ilusionado se la pasa  
acelerado pero solo soy tu amigo y no te puedo  
tener  
Y entonces que le digo al corazón si te  
esta llamando a gritos y tu no quieres venir como  
voy a detener esta ilusión que esta a punto  
de matarme y no quiere irse sin ti

_Para este punto de canción las lágrimas mojaban los pómulos de la afamada modelo _

_  
_Coro Y me da miedo vivir si no me entregas tu  
amor que le diré al corazón si esta  
muriendo por ti tal vez prefiera morir si tu le  
dices adiós adiós, adiós

Confieso que muero cada vez que te despides con  
un beso en la mejilla la vida se me vuelve  
maravilla y compro un chocolate para calmar las  
ganas de besarte

recuerdo que me alegre esa vez  
que me contaste que tu novio te engañaba  
fue la primera vez que tu tristeza me refrescaba  
el alma sabia que yo te consolaría pero en cambio  
tu haz pensado perdonarlo por su error mientras el  
daña tu vida estoy loco por tu amor no haz

querido darte cuenta que cuando me abres la puerta  
Dios a entrado de mi mano por que le pedí el favor  
de que no lloraras mas por quien ha roto tu  
ilusión si pudieras darme el si que  
necesita esta canción me compraría una  
botella del tamaño de la luna para llegar  
al fiesta que va a hacer mi corazón

_Mina recordó cuando Armand la engaño con Katherine fue el yaten quien estuvo hay quien la consoló mientras ella estaba destrozada por que le hacia eso, por que le hacia recordar ese momento que ella quería olvidar,- mina pensaba mientras sus lagrimas seguían corriendo_

Pero entonces que le digo al corazón si te  
esta llamando a gritos y tu no quieres venir como  
voy a detener esta ilusión que esta a punto  
de matarme y no quiere irse sin ti

Sácame de aquí -_dijo mina a rubeus con voz entrecortada por el llanto -_por favor llévame lejos muy lejos donde pueda olvidar-_le rogó_

Y me da miedo vivir si no me entregas tu  
amor que le diré al corazón si esta  
muriendo por ti tal vez prefiera morir si tu le  
dices adiós adiós, adiós

_yaten acabo la canción con la mirada gacha de un momento a otro sintió un impulso y la levanto para ver a mina salir del salón del hotel, trato de salir detrás de ella pero taiki lo aguanto, estaba llorando cuanto el dolía esta canción, y a ella no parecía importarle _

_En el jardín del hotel Darién aprovechaba sus minutos con serena la había echo reír incluso había alcanzado a escuchar la canción de yaten y la había sentido como para el, en eso pensaba cuando la rubia hablo_

_-¿_que lindo compone yaten verdad_?-le preguntó_

_-_see tiene talento

_Ella tembló era casi la una de la mañana _

_-_tienes frio-_le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaleco y la colocaba justo en sus hombros _

-gracias _-dijo ella sonrojada _

_-_entonces me contaras que paso entre tu y Stevenson

_- _lo siento pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar

_-_perdón nos acabamos de conocer y yo ya te estoy cayendo a preguntas jeje_-dijo apenado_

_-_me haces sentir confiada, me gusta tu compañía -_dijo ella alegrando el corazón del joven de cabellos azabaches _

_Habían pasado unas horas mas serena y Darién habían olvidado el evento y hablaban de un par de cosas triviales hasta que _

_-_serena estabas acá llevo horas buscándote cabeza de chorlito -_dijo sammy -_¿haz visto a mina?-_preguntó_- ahhh hola Darién no te había visto

-no esta allá adentro -_dijo serena _

-nop y ya no hay nadie nos vamos

-si creo que mama esta orgullosa -_dijo mientras entregaba el chaleco a Darién _-fue todo un éxito verdad

_Darién asintió y cuando serena estaba a punto de irse le dijo_

-serena, mañana iré al lugar que te comente si quieres puedes acompañarme será a la 1 pm puedo ir por ti

_Se devolvió hacia el y deposito un beso en su mejilla_-gracias por todo, por escucharme y si mañana puedes pasar por mi a la 1-

_Era un nuevo día el sol se colaba por la ventana del cuarto blanco y una rubia de ojos azules despertaba de su letargo, abrió los ojos con pesadez para ver que no estaba en su cuartoy un fuerte brazo la apretaba en sus caderas a su lado el joven de cabellos color plata descansaba con el torso desnudo _

¿Que hice? _fue la primera pregunta que se vino a su cabeza_-¿que hago aquí? se agarró la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido en la noche anterior

FLAS BACK-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Mina veía como yaten cantaba _

Sácame de aquí -_dijo mina a rubeus con voz entrecortada por el llanto -_por favor llévame lejos muy lejos donde pueda olvidar-_le rogó_

_El joven asintió conduciéndola fuera del lugar, estando ya en al calle pararon un taxi y fueron a una cafetería 24 horas _

_Luego de charlar por mucho tiempo y mientras rubeus consolaba a mina ella decidió que era hora de ir a casa, así que despidiéndose de el tomo un taxi al llegara su casa se sentía mal así que pidió el favor de que la llevaran a una dirección _

_Llego al cristal moon edificio de los kou tomo el elevador hasta el pent house toco el timbre ligeramente _

_Yaten abrió la puerta sin imaginar lo que estaba justo detrás de ella _

Mina _–murmuro_

No hables, por favor no digas nada_- dijo ella mientras acercaba su rostro para besarlo-_ no digas nada de lo cual me pueda arrepentir –_volvió a decirle entre beso y beso_

_Fin flash back-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Como cerraron la puerta y llegaron a la habitación del chico, mina no lo recordaba solo se acordaba que entre beso y beso se dejo llevar por yaten_

_Flash back--------------------------------------------_

_El peli plata trato de hablar pero ella no lo dejo solo dejaba su boca para tomar aire lo necesitaba, ella necesitaba saber si en verdad yaten la amaba como decían sus canciones poco apoco la ropa fue cayendo el vestido de mina quedo en el suelo, mientras el joven exploraba su espalda con sus mano, hasta llegar a el broche de sus sostén y atraerlo adelante dejando los pechos de mina expuestos _

_bajo su cabeza para lamerlos tomándose su tiempo con cada uno acariciando masajeando mina solo podía gemir y pedir mas y mas, pero para yaten esta era una oportunidad única y el no se veria desesperado le haría el amor tan tierna y seductoramente que mina quedaría pegada a el por el resto de la eternidad _

-por favor no hagas eso_-dijo entre jadeos –_no me atormentes yaten

_El joven subió nuevamente a su boca devorándola saciándose en cada beso cuanto había deseado uno de esos besos y ahora ella se los dedicaba el solo a el _

_Mina empezó a desabotonar torpemente los botones de la camisa mientras el ayudaba con el pantalón, ya sin ropa el joven busco la cama quería que ella estuviese cómoda_

_Poco a poco la recostó en las sabanas acolchadas colocándose encima de ella sin dejar de saciarse con su boca, descendió a su cuello, hombros necesitaba grabar con sus labios y manos el cuerpo de su diosa de Venus jugó con sus pezones estaban rojos e irritados por la atención de hacia unos minutos atrás , siguió bajando mientras trazaba un camino de besos húmedos, mina lo tomo por sus cabellos acariciando lo levemente mientras gemía su nombre sin parar _

_El llego a las bragas de mina y poco a poco las bajo separo sus piernas y con su dedo empezó a acariciar ese lugar que pensó nunca acariciar su deseo por probarla era tal que pudo mas que su autocontrol entonces coloco su cabeza en medio de las piernas de la rubia acariciando con su lengua todo lo que solo en sus sueños podía acariciar _

_El amigo que se encontraba en su bóxer estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo liberara pero el tenia que seguir no podía verse apresurado _

_Ella lo jalo nuevamente a su boca al sentir el rose de sus intimidades ambos gritaron sus nombres yaten dio un te amo ahogado por el dolor que le hacia sentir su eminente erección entonces mina lo ayudo a liberarse tumbándolo en la cama, colocándose encima de el y rápidamente desasiéndose del bóxer negro trato de tomarlo con sus manos pero yaten no se lo permitió, esta noche solo disfrutaría ella solo ella _

_Mina abrió las piernas sobre los costados de yaten y poco apoco fue introduciéndolo en si hasta estar completamente segura de tenerlo dentro empezó moverse lentamente sus caderas iban y venían y yaten la agarro para poder acoplarse, rápidamente sincronizaron sus movimientos cada vez mas rápido mas fuertes_

_yaten soltó sus caderas para dirigirse a los pechos de esa hermosa mujer que bailaba sobre el se inclino un poco para lamerlos mejor mientras ella seguía su baile _

_luego la beso para correrse dentro de ella sin duda alguna yaten la amo como ninguno de sus antiguos amantes la había amado_

_Fin flash back----------------------------------------------------------_

_Se levanto con cuidado y se coloco la exquisita camisa de seda que yaten tenia en la noche anterior, aun tenia su aroma fuerte y varonil , fue a la cocina no era un gran cocinera pues hasta el agua se le quemaba pero si había cereal había desayuno y ella por primera vez en su vida quería que su acompañante viera el desayuno al abrir sus ojos _

_Que haces aquí –dijo el pelinegro_

-Yaten_- se exalto _–yo…. yo_-tartamudeo_

_-_Yo soy quien debería llevarte el desayuno_ – sonrió _

_Mina suspiro pensó que tal vez yaten era como aquellos chicos con los que ella solía andar luego de una noche intensa la sacaban de su vida aunque a veces era ella quien los sacaba a ellos _

-te amo mina –_dijo con sus labios muy juntos a los de ella_-anoche no me dejaste decírtelo –_no pudo aguantar mas la besó_

_-_yaten taiki puede vernos_- dijo ella con pena_

_-_no vino anoche se quedo con Amy

_-ahhhhh-fue la expresión de mina_-¿tienes hambre?-_le preguntó-_se hacer un cereal muy rico jeje

-see tengo hambre- _contestó el_ –hambre de ti –_rápidamente la cargo y la llevo a su dormitorio_

_**Mientras en la mansión tsukino**_

_Serena se encontraba desayunando a pesar de que era tarde aun tenia su pijama de conejitos puesta _

_-_buenas noches-_le dijo a sammy que acababa de levantarse _

-buenas hermanita -_le dio un beso_- y mina llego a dormir –_preguntó_

-ha de estar por hay seguro se quedo con rubeus, luna me dijo que lo vio ayer en el evento-_respondió mientras se metía un pedazo de fruta en la boca _

-Que vas a comer osito_-dijo luna tiernamente mirando a sammy_

_-_cereal_ –respondió el _

_-kio-llamo a la empleada- _por favor tráele cereal a Samuel

-bueno lindos yo me voy a bañar-_dijo serena_-ya vi las criticas de todos los periódicos el evento fue todo un éxito , solo que mina tendrá que decirme que paso entre ella y yaten es la única critica negativa que veo en las paginas , ¡¡¡¡¡qué tarde es!!!!! -_dijo mientras miraba su reloj_ -Darién y yo saldremos -_agregó_

_-_oye tu y Darién se llevan bien verdad_- dijo sammy haciendo ojitos_- muy bien

_-_cállate enano ves, uno quieres ser amable pero tu no dejas, además apenas lo conocí ayer _ ¿_quien crees que soy, mina?

_-_niños por favor sere ve a cambiarte si_ –dijo luna – _o quieres que Darién llegue y se de cuenta que tus pijamas aun son de conejitos como cuando tenias 10

-tu también luna el mundo en contra de serena –_dijo y agregó_-Te salvas de que en realidad es tarde_-mientras señalaba a su hermano_

_-_si Darién sabe que aun duermes con eso se ira y nunca mes vendrá –_dijo sammy entre risas_

_-SAMMY QUIERES CALLARTE –grito serena desde las escaleras _

_El timbre de la puerta sonó era las 1 y como siempre Darién era muy puntual luna fue a abrir_

_-_Darién _–lo saludo _-¿como estas? en un momento baja serena, pero pasa a la sala

-Luna_ –se escucho la voz de serena desde arriba –_si es Darién dile que ya bajo enseguida

-creo que ya le escuchaste -_dijo luna entre risas_ -esa chiquilla

_En la habitación serena se vestía lo más rápido posible, no quería hacer esperar a Darién, de repente se escucho nuevamente el timbre de la puerta _

-Debe ser mina_ –pensó mientras luchaba con el blue jean azul que se colocaba _

_-_por fin serena_ –se dijo al abrocharse el botón , _dentro de poco tendraas que cambiar de ropa jeje_ –tocaba su vientre plano _

_Serena se peino con su clásico peinado arreglo sus botas y se coloco una camisa de tirantes negras estaba feliz no sabia porque pero lo estaba _

_en la sala luna atendía a un desagradable visitante _

_-_buenas tardes luna_, se encuentra serena-dijo jadeite quien en sus manos tenia un gran ramo de rosas_

_Niñas de verdad este capi me salió larguísimo tuve que dividirlo en dos jaja muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han echado porras y apoyados con esta locura vemos que la amistad de sere y dar esta surgiendo¿ se convertirá en amor ya lo veremos? jejee mi querida mistres como te lo dije cuando hablábamos por chatt he aquí su lemon espero que lo haya disfrutado, Kyoto y diana esperoque les haya lGustado este cap porque lo hice pensando en su amor por mina y yaten besos para mixx hermanitas lindas y un gran abrazo para naty karly e isa y a mi madre las quiero mucho ahora sean buenas y dejejenme review y pasense por mis new history Mi Pecado y la tercera es la vencida, perdonnen si no respondo sus rev pero estoy algo cogida de tiempo y mi jefe esta por llegar jajajja ya em conocen un beso lunar para todas _

_Serenity chiba col_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión _

_¿¿¿¿AMIGOS???? PARTE II_

_-_buenas tardes luna_, se encuentra serena-dijo jadeite quien en sus manos tenia un gran ramo de rosas_

_-JADEITE!!!!!!!! Dijo Darién al escuchar la voz de la persona en la puerta _

-joven jedaite-_dijo amablemente luna aunque por dentro hubiese querido matar a ese hombre_

-si claro luna, estará serena llámala quiero hablar con ella

-pues sere esta de salida pero pasa-_dijo luna y con un ademan en la mano invito a pasar a la indeseable vista _-puedes darme las flores para ponerlas en agua

- ¿Darién que haces aquí? _-fue la pregunta del joven rubio al ver al joven parado en la de la mansión tsukino_

-jadeite -_le respondió Darién fría mente_ -¿como estas?

_Dentro dela habitación serena creía estar lista se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y se sorprendió al notar algo que de no haberlo notado no sabría que había pasado si Darién o luna se hubiesen dado cuenta antes que ella _

-maldita piel-pensó _la rubia al ver sus brazos con dos grandes marcas verdes_-maldito jedaite -_susurro mientras buscaba lago a juego que cubriera sus marcas_

_En la sala una batalla de miradas estaba en su máxima expresión, ninguno hablaba solo se miraban pero si lasa miradas mataran muy seguramente dos familias estuvieran de luto_

-quien algo de tomar -_dijo luna viendo al tensión en el ambiente de la sala_

-no lunita gracias, sere demorara-_dijo Darién_

-no lo creo primor seguro ya baja-_respondió luan amablemente_-y usted joven desea algo de beber

-no gracias -_respondió jedaite _

//////////////

_Por fin dijo serena la encontrar una pequeña chaqueta en tela de jean había intentado cubrir sus marcas con base pero aun a si se veían_ -esta es perfecta, pobre Darién llegaremos tarde por mi culpa -_agarro su pequeño bolso y salió de la habitación_

_La rubia bajo las escaleras feliz por que se sentía así ni ella lo sabia quizás por que hoy haría una buena obra o seria ¿porque volvería a ver a Darién?, por que ese chico le generaba tanta confianza era una de sus preguntas y la respuesta mas cercana era que el era hermano de rey, seiya y hotaru además un gran amigo para drew see debía ser eso_

_Lo que no se imaginaba era la sorpresa que había en la sala _

-estoy lista Darién, perdona la tardanza-_dijo ella al llegar sin notar al acompañante del joven _

-te ves hermosa preciosa-_dijo jedaite mientras Darién lo maldecía por lo bajo el le iba a decir eso _

-jedaite ¿que haces aquí?-_fue su pregunta y luego agregó_-a caso no fui lo suficiente mente clara anoche cuando te dije que no te quería ver

-preciosa tu y yo tenemos que hablar a noche se me pasaron las copas te pido disculpas si te hice algo

-lo siento jedaite pero Darién y yo ya vamos atrasados - _dijo ella sin mirarlo_

-podemos esperar-_dijo el pelinegro-imbécil grito su fuero interno-Darién movió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos y lentamente se acerco donde ella y muy cerca de su oído y le dijo_-ve y soluciónalo de una vez así no te molestara mas

-estas seguro-_respondió ella_

-no tiene por que darte permiso ¿o si?-_dijo jedaite enojado_

-no, vamos al jardín -_exclamó la rubia mientras rodaba la puerta corrediza de vidrio_

-no te demores estamos con el tiempo justo princesa -_dijo Darién a lo que ella le dio una mirada asegurando que no_

**Lejos de la casa tsukino**

_Yaten se sintió cansado algo aprisionaba su cuerpo abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a mina prácticamente encima de el, beso sus cabellos había sido suya nuevamente feliz esa palabra no describía lo que el peli plata sentía en esos momentos, con mucho cuidado la bajo de su cuerpo y la acomodo a su lado _

Te amo mina -gracias por darme una oportunidad-_le dijo a pesar de que la rubia estaba dormida, se levanto con cuidado y salió de la habitación para su sorpresa taiki aun no regresaba -_debe estar pasándolo bien_-pensó fue a la cocina saco un poco de yogurt de la nevera algo de cereal y frutas regreso a la alcoba saco su laptop y abro un pagina en Word se sentía inspirado y como no si tenia su musa al lado descansando_

**De vuelta con serena **

_Darién estaba atento como la noche anterior un gesto una mirada con eso bastaba para ir en busca de su bella, luna trataba de hablar con el pero era muy poco lo que podía ser solo si, no y ujump eran las respuesta del enigmático doctor su mente raciocinio y corazón estaban el jardín grabándose cada movimiento de su diosa _

_Todo estaba normal aparentemente jedaite insistía para que serena volviera con el, ella le explicaba que no y hacia gestos con sus manos mientras le hablaba _

_de un momento a otro la rubia volteo con ánimos de no seguir mas con esa tonta discusión y jedaite la garro tan fuertemente del brazo que en su rostro se mostro una mueca de dolor lo que el pelinegro esperaba _

-serena- _dijo el abriendo al puerta_ -es tarde debemos irnos el lugar queda a las afueras de la cuidad

-tengo que irme jadeite -_dijo la rubia_ -suéltame por favor me haces daño -_esto ultimo Darién no pudo escucharlo_

_El joven soltó su agarre y la rubia empezó a caminar con destino hacia la sala de la casa cuando escucho_

-ERES MIA SERENA MIA YO FUI TU PRIMER HOMBRE YO TE ENSEÑE QUE ERA EL AMOR Y NADIE OYEME BIEN NADIE TE HARA FELIZ COMO YO TE HACIA

-_Darién sintió que las venas de su puño saltaban de su piel de lo fuerte que cerro su mano,_- como se atrevía a decir eso, si solo el supiera pensó el hombre de ojos zafiros-

_jadeite continuo gritando a ver si serena volteaba _

- NO TE DESEO FELICIDAD SERENA LLORARAS LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE EL DEJARME ABANMDONADO POR ESE INBECIL; MIRALO NO PODRA HACERTE VIBRAR NI GEMIR COMO YO LO HACIA

_Pero ella no lo hizo rápidamente entro a la sala y jadeite al ver que su plan no tenia éxito se abalanzo hacia ella sujetándola nuevamente con fuerza _

_-_TE ACOSTASTE CON EL DIMELO SERENA QUE TIENEN TU Y EL_-le grito mientras apretaba su agarre_

-eso no te importa –_respondió la rubia y agregó-tu_ y yo no somos nada jadeite NADA-_le gritó_

_Jadeite se enfureció aun mas y apretando su diminuto brazo le dijo_-¿¿sabes que?? no se que hago aquí yo soy un caballero y tu……-_la miro de arriba a bajo con reproche_ - tu no eres mas que una piruja, además miles de mujeres desean estar en mi cama, no voy a estar aquí rogándote como un tonto, que rapidito me buscaste remplazo serenita pero que mas se podría esperar de una zorra

Esa era la última gota que quedaba de la paciencia de serena, giro sobre si y con la mano que le quedaba suelta plasmo una cachetada en el rostro de jedaite soltándose de su amarre llamó a los de seguridad

-GOTEN, TRUNKS –_gritó y los guardaespaldas rápidamente llegaron_-acompañen al joven jadeite a la puerta y no lo dejen pasar más sin mi previo consentimiento

Los jóvenes sacaban a jadeite a empujones cuando Darién hablo

-sabes qué jadeite dijo Darién -_se moría de ganas por hablar_-un caballero no tiene memoria -

_Los chicos sacaron al intruso de la casa con el ya fuera serena soltó el llanto reprimido_

-perdón Darién creo que no te podre acompañar

_El joven de cabellos negros camino hacia ella y acuno el rostro de ella con sus manos limpiado las lagrimas que se habían logrado escapar de los ojos de serena_ la miro con ternura y el dijo –llevo esperándote mas de media hora no me puedes cancelar la cita, me molestaría mucho contigo-_luego le dio una sonrisa tan encantadora que las lagrimas de serena desaparecieron_-vamos –_le dijo mientras estiraba su brazo par que ella se apoyara en el _

_Salieron de la casa pero antes serena verifico que sammy no hubiese escuchado nada de la conversación y los gritos de su ex ya que el chiquillo estaba en la cocina, se sintió aliviada cuando luna le dijo que el chico tenia puesto su MP3 a un volumen exagerado y por tal arzón no se había dado cuenta de la situación _

_Ya en el auto serena agradeció a Darién por la espera y se disculpo por haberlo hecho presenciar tan penosa discusión ,al montarse a la camioneta 4x4 de Darién no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por al cantidad de cajas y bolsas que habían en el auto_

_-_son para los niños_ –dijo el al ver la mirada de serena –_siempre que voy les llevo algo

_Monto su carro y partieron el lugar estaba 45 minutos de la ciudad en el camino Darién trato de conocer mas a serena sabia cosas vánales como su color favorito o el helado que más le gustaba, en donde había estudiado y la más importante el día de su cumpleaños, al igual que serena le preguntaba cosas a Darién_

_Salieron de Tokio y llegaron al orfanato Moon real Darién amablemente la ayudo a salir del auto ya ambos llegaron hasta la puerta _

_Las hermanitas los recibieron y el presento a serena _

_El dia no iba a ser fácil primero Darién revisaría a los niños y luego jugarían algo en grupo ya que no eran muchos solo15 _

_Mientras Darién seguía con las consultas serena ayudaba alas niñas a diseñar ropa para sus muñecas _

_Luego jugaron un partido de futbol hombres Vs. mujeres obviamente los ganadores fueron los hombres _

_Serena solo reía y reía y eso hacia feliz Darién ya que se había olvidado del incidente de la mañana, luego de la cena los dos adultos se retiraron prometiendo regresar otro día serena dio a las monjitas un cheque como donación se había divertido mucho con los niños _

_En el camino todo era silencio hasta que un ruido en el auto obligo a Darién a detener la marcha del coche y bajar de el para ver eran casi las 5 de la tarde y aun estaban lejos _

_-¿_Qué paso?-_pregunto serena saliendo del coche _

_-una rueda habrá que cambiarla –dijo Darién mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca y quedaba con el torso desnudo _

_Serena se sonrojo al verlo así el hombre no estaba nada mal parecía que hacia ejercicios por sus músculos torneados y su espalda ancha lo reparo como cual tigre a asechando a su presa mientas sentía que sus mejillas reventarían de lo coloradas que seguramente estaban _

-¿puedo regresar al coche?_ le pregunto _

-oh si claro no eres muy pesada_ -dijo el y agregó-_dame unos segundos y estaré contigo

_Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y luego en horas si bien Darién era un experto con niños trataba de llevar chikou y era un excelente medico simplemente la mecánica no era su fuerte _

_Eran casi las 7 cuando Darién termino con al llanta, se asomo al coche y pudo ver a serena dormida, emprendió la marcha a la mansión tsukino_

_**Mientras en casa de yaten **_

_En el departamento de dos de los three Light una rubia abría los ojos y pudo notar a su acompañante sentado a su lado pero sumergido en lo que escribía en su computadora dedico varios minutos a observar cada detalle del cuerpo de su acompañante no tenia grandes músculos es mas era bastante delgado y bajito algo raro en ella sus amantes eran……. de cuerpos corpulentos sin embargo algo dentro de su interior latía con fuerza con tan solo mirarlo_

-¿me estoy enamorando de ti yaten?, ¿Qué es esto que siento que ni con armad lo sentí? _-eran las preguntas que bombardeaban la cabeza de la rubia_

_El joven seguía ahí repasando algo que había escrito varios minutos antes, esa canción sin duda reflejaba lo que el sentía en esos momentos pero no quería dejarla inconclusa no sabia que pasaría cuando su rubia acompañante despertara, volteo a verla y se encontró con esos ojos azules que lo enloquecían_

_rápidamente se acerco a su rostro y deposito un suave beso que fue interrumpido por el crujir del estomago de la rubia _

_yaten rió y le dijo_-parece que alguien tiene hambre, voy por algo de comer para ti preciosa-_nuevamente le dio un beso y se dirigió a la puerta_

_pasado unos minutos el joven de coleta color plata llegaba a la habitación_ –espero que tu guste –_dijo mientras depositaba una bandeja con algo de fruta yogurt y cereal en la cama junto a ala rubia nuevamente cogió la laptop entre sus piernas no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que hizo que su acompañante se sonrojara _

-¿Qué haces?- _pregunto ella_

-una canción si seguimos así creo que habrán mas de 28 temas en el nuevo disco –_expuso el chico de los cabellos plateados_ -¿me ayudas? -_preguntó-_

-léela –_dijo ella mientras se llevaba una cucharada de yogurt y cereal a su boca_

Ay como mandada por Dios

Así llegaste tu mi vida sin avisar

Yo no esperaba tanto quien iba a imaginar

Que un hombre como yo por fin se iba a enamorar

Ahora el momento llego

Quiero que mis canciones sólo hablen de ti

Quiero mil bendiciones para ti y para mí

Te juro que a mi lado nunca vas a sufrir, ya lo verás

Que se pasen los siglos, los milenios, lo que necesito es tiempo

Para enamorarte como yo me siento enamorado

Que te mueras por besarme

Como yo me muero por besar tus labios

Coro:

Y estoy enamorao, tragao de ti, de tu mirada encantadora

De un no sé que, que me emociona, que me vuelve loco

Y estoy enamorao, tragao de ti, sabroso es que vivo yo ahora

Ay con la mujer que me emociona, y que me vuelve loco

Si es de salir yo salgo con mi novia

Si es de beber me los pego con ella

Si es de viajar la llevo a las estrellar

Todo lo que sea yo lo hago por mi novia

Estoy enamorao, tragao de ti, de tu mirada encantadora

De un no sé que, que me emociona, que me vuelve loco

_Mina no podía dejar de recordar cuando conoció a yaten su sonrisa perfecta su mirada encantadora y lo mejor cuando los chicos del grupo al escogieron como la vocalista para uno de sus temas _

Ay amanecer junto a ti

Es como cuando nace un niño y ve a su mamá

De la emoción tan grande me dan gana' e llorar

Por que gracias a ti encontré la felicidad

Cuando estoy lejos de ti

Es como no asistir en este mundo quizás

El no poder besarte y no poderte abrazar

Me llena de nostalgia, solo pienso en llamar, decirte que

Todos esos minutos y segundos, que no te tengo a mi lado

Algún dia tendrán su recompensa por que hemos luchado

Y en lo bueno y en lo malo

Por que así como me amas, yo te amo

-y ¿te gusta? –_dijo el al terminar de cantarle –_es para ti

_Mina lo miro con tristeza ella no se lo merecía el no la merecía a ella, ella había renunciado a al amor y ahora solo quería pasarla rico fuera con el o con otro no el importaba siempre y cuando el chico fuera atractivo y llenara sus expectativas en la cama, con yaten había sido diferente se entrego a el, con el hizo el amor y no fue solo sexo como los anteriores, pero si su corazón estaba cediendo su orgullo no lo permitiría _

_Ágilmente se enrollo la sabana a su cuerpo y salió de la cama mientras yaten la miraba confundido_

-amor ¿pasa algo?-_se animo a decir viendo el silencio formado en la habitación_

-no me llames así, no lo merezco-_dijo ella con la cabeza gacha_ –

_yaten la miro aun mas confundido_

_El se levanto de la cama para abrazarla y demostrarle que el era su amor y ella lo era para el –_preciosa tu lo mereces todo_-le dijo con una voz que solo denotaba ternura – _ayer tu y yo hicimos_……_

-ayer fue solo sexo yaten –_dijo ella sin dejarlo terminar y separándolo bruscamente _ –solo sexo nada mas-_lo dijo mas para ella que para el-_ yo no puedo ser tu novia por que sencillamente por que yo no se amar

_yaten sintió como si mina le arrancara el corazón y lo partía en sus narices la noche mas especial para el había sido solo sexo para ella _

-nunca –_mina suspiro lo que iba a decir era mas doloroso para ella que para el, pero tenia que decir algo para no sentirse presa de sus sentimientos_-nunca seré tu novia lo único que puedo ofrecerte es un free algo sin compromisos claro que podemos fajar de ver en cuando si así lo quieres

-¿un que?-_dijo yaten ya mas repuesto_

-un free –_dijo ella_ –es lo mismo que tener un amigo con derechos, es decir no hay compromiso pero si un buen de beneficios es algo común en la juventud hoy en día una relación sin tener que dar explicaciones por mis actos solo compañía y algo de buena cama

-mina yo……

-es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer-_dijo interrumpiéndolo-_ tómalo o déjalo-_volvió ella a decir mientras que se colocaba el vestido para salir_ -¿entonces yaten aceptas o no?-_muy en su interior mina deseaba que yaten dijera no o de lo contrario se harían mucho daño pero las cartas estaban en la mesa y yaten solo el podría tomar una decisión_

-acepto lo que me ofreces -_dijo el aunque en su mirada solo reflejaba tristeza_-te amo y por eso estaré contigo y se que lograre que tu me ames-_agregó_

-entonces te diré las reglas del free numero 1 nunca me interrogues, 2 no esperes nada, 3 dame libertad, 4 haz con tu tiempo lo que te venga en ganas, 5 cero detalles cursis, ¿entendiste? Ahh y la mas importante de todas mientras tengamos esta "relación" no puedes estar con nadie mas

_Yaten asintió no sabia si era la mejor decisión que había tomado pero la amaba y iba a estar con ella así fuese de ese modo_-tengo una pregunta –_dijo luego de pensar unos momentos_ ¿tienes algún free con alguien mas?

-no yaten- _dijo ella_- no me gustan los free pero no se que me pasa contigo tu…..tu me haces sentir extraña, ahora debo irme –_ella agarro su bolso y salió de la habitación_

_Afortunada mente taiki se encontraba dormido en su habitación _

_La noche llego y en la mansión tsukino las mujeres brillaban por su ausencia por un lado mina estaba en su cuarto encerrada meditando en todo lo que había pasado en un solo día ella no era de free como le había dicho a yaten nunca había practicado algo así aunque una de las desventajas de esta "relación" era terminar perdidamente enamorada de la pareja _

_Serena por su lado había llegado muy cansada del orfanato estaba en su cama recordando como se hizo la dormida para que Darién la subiera en brazos ese aroma tan varonil a madera y tabaco no lo iba olvidar así de fácil_

_Una nueva mañana llego luego del desayuno mina y serena se dirigieron a SEMENTIN La clínica del doctor tomoe la chica iba feliz este era el primer paso para realizar su gran sueño y nada ni nadie lo estropearía_...

Piruja= golfa, zorra, casquivana etc el que mejor le paresca

La canción targao de ti de peter manjarrez un cantante colombiano

_Jejjejeje bueno por fin termine este capi al fin retome el tema original si se que van a querer matarme por lo de mina pero al final verán que no es tan malo lo que ella planea hacer sere esta cada vez mas cerca de su bebito un gran saludo a todas mis hermanas preciosas, karly, naty ,isa y yess gracias por el apoyo gracias por las conversaciones espero que les haya gustado ahora a dejar muchos review para animarme a seguir _

_Mayra 414 si nena espero te haya gustado el capi_

_Sandy serena amiguita te cuento que si lo ahar sufrir pero solo un poquito_

_Usako de chiba nena gracis por esos rev hago lo que puedo tu tamben escribes re bn_

_Karanbunnymoon hay hermanixx que te digo pues aun se me pasa escribir el nuevo nombre gracias por ponerte al dia_

_Libiende lesung guauuuu por fin copie tu nombre al solo verlo uan vez jajjajajaj te entiendo estoy= pero saco el tiempo para leer escribir y molestar jjajjajja_

_Serena ramos amixx vez mina siempre sale con unas pobre yatencito pero tranquis eso no se queda asi_

_Mistress 9 amixx sabes que ese lemon era tuyo que bn que saques tempito para leerme actuliza eres mala gente_

_Princess moonligth me quede esperando que malas son tu y mi mami si no actualizan pronto hare trampa _

_Patty garcia amixx mande un correo a ff y em dijeron que no em hacían nada si colocaba canciones cuando te conectas y hablamos un rato _

_Andrea rodiguez cologa y paisana que bn que le gusto el cap aquí yo matándome con mi pecado creame que la inspiración para esa historia llego asi de rrepente y hoy estoy escribiendo el final buahhhhh se acabo ahora em pondré a escribir travesuras jajajajaj_

_Anny 17 amixx que nombre tan largo si pi se batalla para actualizar pero después que tengas inspiración y tengas claro que pasara en la historia es mas fácil _

_Sailor lady madre preciosa espero no tes enojada conmigo ahora mina si esta enamorada de yaten pero no quiere sufrir por eso hace burradas como esta pero bueno sin querer terminara sufriendo ella cuando yaten empiece a cumplir al pie de la letra sus dichosas reglas_

_Alejaym tia gracias por leerme se que haz estado ocupadísima con tu uni y bueno no quiero ensuciar las manos de mi príncipe con ese pelmazo del jadeite por eso tronk y goten entraran en acción_

_Amafle mi amixx dian que haría sin ti jajaja tantos animos que me das para seguirle aunque estuve apunto de desfallecer nunca falta la persona que te tire al suelo y te golpee copn fuerza pero aquí toy gracias por apoyarme en todas mis locuras _

_Seiya moon amixx por fa me gustaría hablar contigo en mi perfilesta mi correo cuando cotorreamos por msn_

_Natustar hay amixxx fuiste mi rev 100 viva pero bueno me debes uno en la tercera gracias por la ayuda para el capi4 de mi pecado te quiero_

_Sailor neptune sipi me Sali un poquito del tema pero tengo amixx que adoran amina y yaten volveré a retomar y pronto embarazare a serena y hare que darien y ellas sean novios _

_A TODAS GRACIAS POR ESOS 118 REV QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO……_

_Neo Reyna Serenity _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión _

_-------------CONOCIÉNDOTE----------------------------------------------_

_Una nueva mañana llegó luego del desayuno, mina y serena se dirigieron a SEMENTIN, la clínica del doctor Tomoe. La chica estaba feliz. Este era el primer paso para realizar su gran sueño y nada ni nadie se lo estropearía._

_Para el pelinegro, éste era un nuevo día. Salió ansioso de su casa, rumbo a la oficina. Tener a Julieta respirando nuevamente en su pecho lo había hecho recordar muchas cosas y ahora estaba más que seguro que lucharía por ella y no descansaría hasta conquistarla... _

_-_Mina estoy muy nerviosa- _dijo serena mientras miraba a su hermana _

_-_Aún te puedes arrepentir, ¿no?-

-¡Nunca Mina! ¡Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que quiero hacer!-

-Yo estoy contigo hermanita... Sabes que te quiero...-

_Ambas hermanas se abrazaron mientras Kelvin, el chofer de Serena, las miraba por el retrovisor._

_-_Señoritas...- _dijo el joven de cabellos color café -_Ya llegamos...-

_Ambas rubias bajaron rápidamente del automóvil y se dirigieron a buscar a Amy._

-Serena_- dijo la joven doctora al ver a su amiga- ¿_estás lista?-

_La rubia asintió -_nerviosa... ¡pero lista!-

-Ok, entonces vamos-

-¿Mina puede acompañarme?-_pregunto asustada la rubia_

-no- _dijo Amy_ -Mina tiene que esperar aquí.-

-Por favor..._- dijo Serena haciendo un puchero._

_-_Sere, estarás con la doctora Kaolinet. Ella es la mejor, después del profesor Tomoe, y estaré yo eso te hace sentir mejor. Mina no puede entrar ahora. Se una niña buena... ve y ponte la bata para empezar con el procedimiento-

_Serena fue hasta el baño a colocarse la bata. Cuando salió de ésta, ya todo estaba y la doctora la hizo subirse en al camilla._

_Serena alzó la mano como una pequeña infante queriéndole hacer una pregunta a su maestra. _

-¿Quieres saber algo?- _dijo la doctora de cabellos rojos._

_La rubia lleno los pulmones de aire, decir que estaba asustada era poco, tomó valentía y preguntó- _¿Dolerá? ¿Que me van a hacer?-

-No, no te dolerá serena –dijo la mujer – este es un proceso fácil, se extrae el material que necesitamos para hacer el procedimiento y luego se unen con el material masculino. Se realiza la fertilización cien por ciento segura e infalible y una vez fertilizado el material, se deposita de nuevo en el útero y se fija a la pared de éste. De esta manera, el embarazo esta completado, ¿ tienes alguna otra duda?-

_Serena negó con la cabeza _

-entonces empecemos...-

_La doctora laboratorio empezó con la extracción de los óvulos, el procedimiento debía ser rápido y eficaz. Una vez concluido, la doctora Linet dio el material a Amy, quien de inmediato se lo llevó al congelador para que fuera puesto allí._

-Con eso será suficiente…- Anunció una doctora- ahora uniremos los materiales Serena, y pasado mañana procederemos a una implantación, por ahora ve a casa y recuéstate llegaras a sentir mareos pero es normal porque retiramos algo de tu cuerpo.-

_Horas después serena estaba en su casa. Se había tomado el día libre, tal cual como le había recomendado la doctora. Estaba en su cama recostada. Había tenido mareos, pero estaba bien. De un momento a otro, empezó a sentirse como si algo le hiciera falta..._

_-_Es lógico Serena, sacaron óvulos de tu cuerpo...- _se decía mentalmente._ Pero era como si _extrañara a alguien; pero... ¿a quién? _

_No era a Jadeite, ni a sus padres. Entonces, recordó cuando el pelinegro la sacó del coche. Su pecho se sentía tan bien que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que luna se demorara en abrir. _

_-_¿Qué me has hecho Darién chiba? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?- _pensaba la rubia..._

_Su celular empezó a sonar, sacándola de su ensoñación. _

_-¡¡¡¡_Darién como estas!!!!-_dijo claramente emocionada._

_-_Bien ¿y tú?- _respondió algo nervioso._

-Bien...-

-Eh…. Sere….pues…. yo quería saber... no sé… si tu quieres… ir … no se - _el pelinegro estaba mas que nervioso. Se pasaba las manos por la cabeza una y otra vez, como cual colegial invitando a salir a la chica que le gusta_. _Mientras_ _Nicolás se reía al ver la actitud de su amigo_ – Me preguntaba si querías ir a comer hoy conmigo y después no se te gustaría ¿bailar?-

-¿Bailar? Hoy es lunes- _río_- es algo extraño ¿no lo crees?-

-Bueno, entonces solo a comer y después podríamos ir al cine ….. si quieres-

-Ese plan me gusta más, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-

-Paso por ti a las ¿7:00? ¿O prefieres que sea más temprano?-

- a las 7:00 está bien, Dar-

-ok Sere, entonces nos vemos a las 7:00 – _colgó la llamada. _

_-_respira hombre... ¿Y? te dijo ¿que si? o ¿que no?- _preguntó Nick divertido._

_-¡_Aceptó!... Nick ya me estoy yendo...-

-Hey! pero si apenas son las 5:00_ –refuto castaño- ¿_tu cita no es a las 7:00?-

-Soy el jefe ¿recuerdas?_ –le dijo riendo. _

_-_Papi..._ -dijo Darién como si fuera niño pequeño a Nick- _dame tu bendición

_Nicolás rio mientras persignaba a su amigo_- si lográs llevarla a la cama, por favor... cuídate. Mira que no puedes tener tanta suerte, y estoy muy joven para ser abuelo...-

-Si papi, aunque no creo que lleguemos a tanto...- _dijo Darién aún imitando la voz de un infante._

- ¿Tienes para comprar los preservativos o necesitas un cheque?_- dijo Nicolás con sorna. _

_Darién salió del lugar presuroso. _

_Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Serena tenía un dilema. Darién no le había dicho a donde la llevaría y no sabía si vestirse formal o informal. Pero finalmente, decidió ponerse algo que no fuera ni tan formal ni tan informal. _

_Tomo un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa con mangas en tres cuartas blanca. Peinó su cabello en una sola cola de caballo y se colocó un poco de maquillaje. Tampoco olvidó colocarse sus pendientes en forma de luna y una pulserita haciendo juego. _

_-_6:59 ¡corre reloj!_- decía Darién mentalmente. Desde las 6:30, si hubiera sido por él, ya la habría pasado a buscar. Pero no se atrevía a salir del auto._

_Cuando su reloj dio las 7:00, salió del coche y Serena abrió la puerta de su casa. _

_-_Te ves... hermosa-

-¡Gracias! En verdad, no sabía que ponerme y ¿dónde vamos?-

-¡Demonios! -_pensó Darién. No había hecho reservas en ningún restaurante_ – Ehh… no sé. Pues, yo quería ir a... -_paso la mano por su cuello._

_-N_o hiciste reservaciones ¿verdad?- _dijo serena entre risas y agregó_ –¡Vamos a cristal de plata! Ese es el restaurant de lita y siempre hay una mesa para mi allí.

- Discúlpame, es que se me fue el tiempo...- piensa cerebro no puedes decirle que pasaste dos horas buscando que ponerte_- pensó -_firmando unos nuevos proyectos- _dijo con naturalidad mientras miraba a los orbes azules de la chica que estaba en el copiloto _–ahhh son para ti. ¡Espero que te gusten!- dijo dándole un ramo de rosas combinadas blancas y rojas.

-¡Gracias! son hermosas..._- dijo ella llevándose una a la nariz._

_Un "ninguna es más hermosa que tu" se quedo atorado en la garganta de Darién. Él no podía esperar más. Así que encendió el coche y partió de la mansión Tsukino._

_Luego de comer, Darién y Serena fueron a ver la película: Lluvia de Hamburguesas. Era una para niños y sala estaba a reventar con los pequeños; a pesar de que ya casi eran las 8:30 y era lunes. Al parecer, uno de los pequeños cumplía años y Serena se deleitaba con los niños. Sabia que dentro de dos días le implantarían el óvulo fecundado y ella seria madre... _

_Eran casi las 10 cuando el ferrari rojo se parqueó en la puerta de la casa Tsukino._

_-_Bueno princesa, está usted nuevamente en su hogar.-

-Gracias Darién... Me divertí mucho con la peli. Creo que tendremos que buscar a alguien que invente una máquina como esas, así acabaríamos con el hambre de África jejee.-

-Tienes razón –_dijo él entre risas._

-Que descanses Darién- _dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Beso que el pelinegro quiso en sus labios, pero debía ser paciente._

-Que descanse Princesa Serena.-

_El día siguiente fue una locura: Serena pagaba los estragos de no haber ido a trabajar un día... ¡ por dios! ¡Estaban revueltos los pedidos con las cotizaciones! _

- ESMERALDA- _gritó la rubia completamente enojada. Ella odiaba el desorden _-¿me puedes explicar porque hay tanto desorden?- _dijo al ver a su secretaria en el umbral de la puerta de roble. _

_-_Señorita, yo dejé todo organizado, pero luego llegó la señorita Mina y...-

-Llámame a Mina ¡ahora! y a Haruka también-

_Mina entró a la oficina para encontrarse con una Serena muy enojada, seguida de ella venía Haruka._

-Mina Tsukino ¿puedes explicarme esto?_- dijo mostrándole su escritorio._

-Hermanita... estaba tan feliz por la cantidad de pedidos y cotizaciones que los aventé al viento y se revolvieron –_se excusó_- lo siento...-

_Por la cabeza de Serena y Haruka resbaló una gótica._

_- ¿T_enías que dejarlos así? ¡por Dios Mina! Me ausento un día y haces desastres. Es que... ¿no puedo dejarte sola?. Ya estás mayor ¿tendré que cuidarte siempre?, ¿qué fue lo que paso con Yaten?

-¿con Yaten? Nada... –_dijo mina tratando de no recordar su pacto con el peli plata_

-No te hagas Mina, que no estoy para bromas. En el periódico del domingo salió algo y hoy Mimet me lo confirmó por teléfono.-

-¡No paso nada, Serena!- _dijo Mina._

-Mina, no soy tonta. Puedo parecer tonta en ocasiones, pero te aseguro que no lo soy. Además te conozco como la palma de mi mano y me gustaría saber, de buena manera, ¡QUE DIABLOS PASO CON YATEN!- _gritó -A_sí que me dices tu o lo llamo a el para que me diga –_exclamó serena muy enojada y en un tono de voz elevado._

-¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA SERENA!- _gritó Mina-_ No te metas en mis asuntos, no eres mi madre ¡por Dios! tengo edad suficiente para valerme por mi misma. Y a pesar de que tu quieres tener un hijo sin padre, yo no te digo nada. Así que, lo que haya pasado entre yaten y yo ¡es mi vida! –_la rubia se fue enojada mientras azotaba la puerta._

_Serena respiró y se dejo caer en la silla_- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Haru? ¿tu sabes?-_preguntó._

-No lo sé, pero fuiste muy dura con ella Serena. Sabes que lo ama, aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer.-

-Si, pero ya he recibido varios llamados de personas que los vieron discutir, y eso no es bueno para la empresa.-

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas entiéndela un poco ¿si?. Oye y hablando de todo un poco... ¿tú dónde estabas? No te vi en casi toda la fiesta...-

-Con Darién Chiba, el presidente de CHIKOU. Fuimos al jardín y se nos pasó el tiempo hablando.-

- ahhh ¿hablando?.-

-si haru, hablando...- _dijo mientras rodaba los ojos._

- y dime ¿para que soy buena?- _exclamó Haruka temiendo la respuesta de Serena -_no me mandaste a llamar para que te escuchara discutir con Mina.- 

_-_Haru¿ me acompañarías mañana al doctor? me van a hacer el implante y creo que Mina no va a querer acompañarme.- 

-¡Claro que si cabeza de bombon! yo voy contigo, ¿eso era todo?-

-No, necesito que te encargues de la empresa por los próximos 10 días mientras confirman la noticia del embarazo.-

-y ¿tienen que confirmarla?.-

-si haru lo que pasa es que--- -_el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo a la rubia._

-Señorita Serena -_dijo Esmeralda_ – la solicitan en la línea 2.

-Gracias Esmeralda.-

-Primita me voy. Aun tengo que revisar unos informes. Nos vemos ahorita y cuenta conmigo.-

_Serena contesto el teléfono._

-Si, habla serena.-

-¡hola!- _decía un esperanzado Darién del otro lado de la línea._

_-¿_como estás?.-

-Bien, llamaba para invitarte a almorzar. Hay un buen lugar que quiero visitar...-

_-_Darién lo siento, hice planes con Mina- _mintió _- ¿te parece bien el jueves? Es que mañana estaré todo el día en una reunión.

-Bueno, entonces será el jueves – _dijo muy desanimado_ – ¡hasta el jueves Serena!

-¡No espera! –_dijo la rubia antes de que el chico colgara_ – si tú quieres, puedes ir esta noche a mi casa a cenar y hablamos.-

-Estaré ahí a las 7:30 ¿te parece?-

-Si. Le diré a Luna que coloque un plato mas en la mesa_- la rubia colgó y posó su cabeza al asiento de piel – _Mina ¿en que estarás metida? -_le marcó a su celular. _

_¡¡¡¡Hola soy Mina!!!!! en estos momentos no puedo atenderte besos _

-Mina soy yo, Serena, por favor hablemos. te invito a almorzar ¿si?-

_Por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio el mercedes color plata iba velocidad. Dentro de el, una joven rubia lloraba- _yo te apoyo Serena, en todo. Y tu tienes que hacerme ver mal delante los empleados; delante de Haruka... no es justo_- pensaba, llegó hasta el lugar de su destino. El edificio donde vivía Yaten. Salió apresuradamente. Deseaba sentir los labios de Yaten entre los suyos. Deseaba llorar y de paso golpearlo. Todo era su culpa. Subió el elevador y llegó al apartamento de los Kou. Timbró y timbró pero nadie le abrió._

_-_Se fueron esta mañana... –_dijo una pequeñita como de 6 años_ –parece que iban de gira por que mi amado Yaten me dijo que demorarían unos días –_dijo sonrojada_- ¿oye tu quien eres?, no estas aquí por mi amado Yaten ¿¿verdad??. No lo comparto con nadie ¿te sientes bien?- _dijo la pequeña al ver a Mina llorando_ _y agregó_- Mi mama es doctora si te duele la barriga, yo la llamo.- 

_-_No gracias. Estoy bien pequeña...-_contesto Mina_ –Por casualidad ¿tu sabes donde se fue tu amado Yaten?

-Espera en mi casa, tengo un afiche con las giras que me dio mi cuñadito Taiki -_dijo la nena mientras entraba a su departamento-_ si este calendario es verdadero, ellos estarán hoy en Okinawa.-

_Mina suspiró pesadamente –¡_gracias muñequita preciosa!- _giró para irse- _maldito Yaten -_dijo muy bajito mientras iba hacia el elevador_- Ni siquiera me dijo que se iba de gira y ahora...¿con quién voy? necesito cariño... ah ¡¡¡ya se!!! Voy a ir donde Malachite, si él me consiente un rato y luego me voy a mi casa-

_La rubia volvió a su vehículo y manejo unas cuadras hasta llegar a la residencia de su_ _amigo Malachite. Se iba a bajar de auto a tocar el timbre de la casa, pero decidió mejor llamar a Yaten. Pero como no tenia su teléfono, antes le marcó a Unasuki, que muy amablemente, le dio el número del hotel donde los chicos se hospedaban -ahora si... ¡a reclamarle a Yaten!- pensó la rubia- A reclamarle por no avisarle de su gira...- entonces fue cuando recordó algo._

Flash back------------------------------------------

Entonces te diré las reglas del free numero 1 nunca me interrogues, 2 no esperes nada, 3 dame libertad, 4 haz con tu tiempo lo que te venga en ganas, 5 cero detalles cursis, ¿entendiste? Ahh y la más importante de todas mientras... tengamos esta "relación". No puedes estar con nadie mas.

Fin flash back--------------------------------------------

-Yaten seguro no se acuerda –_pensó y espero paciente el replique mientras contestaban._

_**En Okinawa**_

-Madre de Dios estoy muerto –_decía muy cansado Yaten, mientras se echaba en el sofá del aparta hotel _

-y yo –_dijo Seiya sentándose en otro sofá_ -no pensé que fuéramos a firmar tantos discos me duele la mano.

-yo tengo hambre, voy a preparar emparedados ¿quieren? –_preguntó Taiki_

-¡si hermano gracias! voy a darme un baño. Necesito relajar los músculos -_dijo Seiya _

-y tu amargura ¿¿quieres?? –_dijo Taiki mirando a Yaten. _

-si por favor Tai, si me quedo dormido no me despiertes. Tengo mucho sueño- dijo el platinado.

-ve a la habitación –_dijo taiki desde la cocina y el teléfono empezó a sonar_ – contesta Yaten

-contesta tú y no me da la gana de ir a la habitación. Quiero quedarme aquí echado durmiendo.-

-Niños_- dijo seiya desde el baño_- si es Unasuki díganle que la llamo luego.-

-Yaten contesta -_dijo taiki _-estas más cerca.-

-No quiero, quiero dormir...-

-¡Contesta yaten!-

-ahhhh está bien! Si es Unasuki o Amy les digo que se fueron a bailar con unas fans-_dijo el peli plata enojado-_ Buenas...-

-¿Yaten?

-¿¿Mina eres tu?? ¿Donde conseguiste el número de teléfono?-

-No idiota! Es otra que esta usando mi voz. Imbécil ¿me puedes decir que diablos haces en Okinawa?-

-firma de autógrafos y entrevista en el programa de la noche-

-y ¿por que no me dijiste Yaten?, tenemos un free ¿recuerdas?

_El peli plata rodo los ojos. Como odiaba esa palabra, pero iba a hacer que Mina se arrepintiera de la forma en como quería jugar con el. _

-¿yaten estas ahí?

-sí y no he olvidado que tenemos un free Mina. Y como tú lo dijiste, es un free, algo sin compromisos. Espérate y recuerdo las cuatro primeras reglas 1 nunca me interrogues, 2 no esperes nada, 3 dame libertad, 4 haz con tu tiempo lo que te venga en ganas.-

_Yaten sintió como colgaban el teléfono. Mina seguramente estaba enojada, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa. Mina Tsukino le pediría que dejaran esa tontería y fueran novios tarde o temprano._

**En Tokio……. **

_Mina conducía su precioso mercedes. No había entrado a la casa de Malachite, ya que Yaten le había recordado las reglas del free y una de esas era no estar con nadie. Aburrida se fue a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto dejando que su dios favorito se apoderara de ella. Y así fue hasta cuando, ya entrada la noche, alguien toco la puerta. _

_-_Mina se que estas ahí. Hermanita háblame ¿si?- Serena _golpeó la puerta nuevamente_ - Mina por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención. Es que sabes como me pongo después del lanzamiento de cada colección... –_volvió a golpear_ _--_Mina no seas niña sal de la habitación y bajemos a comer. Invité a Darién.-

_En esos momentos Serena se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de la pijama de Bob Esponja que tenia puesta _

-¡¡¡¡¡Oh por Dios invité a Darién!!!! y mira como estoy vestida. Mina necesito tu ayuda –_volvió a tocar sin recibir respuesta alguna _-me gusta ese hombre...-

_Esas eran las palabras que Mina necesitaba escuchar. Abrió la puerta y un extraño brillo se situó en sus ojos, y vio a su hermanita enfundada en un camisón de Bob Esponja. _

-no pretenderás recibirlo así...- _dijo mientras subía una ceja y repasaba con un dedo a Serena. _

-vamos a mi habitación! –_le dijo serena_

_El timbre la puerta sonó avisando la llegada del primogénito de los chiba que venía junto a Nicolas, Rey y Hotaru._

-Hola Luna! –_dijo apenado_ –Disculpa, pero apenas dije que venía para acá y este ejército se pegó.

- No hay problema corazón! -_dijo luna agarrando una de sus mejillas_ -Sere me dijo que algo así podría pasar...-

-Lunita ¿sabes donde esta sammy?- _dijo Hotaru con ojos brillantes._

-Si dulzura. El osito está en el estudio. Dice que mañana tiene un examen pesado pero me imagino que ya que viniste, tomara un descanso.-

-¿y Serena?-_preguntó rey._

_-_Voy a buscarlas, siéntense muchachos -_dijo luna mientras subía las escaleras._

_Minutos después luna bajaba con ambas chicas, serena tenia el cabello recogido en sus clásicos conguitos tenia un jean desgastado y una camisita negra de tirantes y unas botas el maquillaje era muy sencillo, mientras mina tenia _ _un vestidito sencillo tipo top y unas sandalias bajitas en su cara se veía que hasta hace poco había estado durmiendo_

_Pasaron a la mesa y luego de degustar los manjares preparados por luna mina, rey y Nick se fueron a ver crepúsculo en la sala de audio hotaru se había ido al estudio con sammy y serena y Darién se fueron al jardín, la brisa jugaba con los cabellos de serena y Darién, se sentaron en las sillas cerca a la piscina de la casa _

-veo que ya no usas el anillo de matrimonio Darién –_dijo serena mientras observaba las manos del joven de ojos azules_

-Nick me dijo que dejara el pasado atrás y decidí hacerle caso

-Darién como era tu esposa –_preguntó serena, la cara de Darién se ensombreció_ -oh perdón yo siempre de indiscreta, no tienes que contarme nada solo lo dije para hacer platica-_sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín_

_-_no te preocupes ¿Qué quieres saber?

-no lo se cuéntame tu

-bueno, sets era una muy buena mujer nos conocimos en la universidad y luego nos casamos ella murió al año de casados

-¿la amabas mucho?

_Darién tomo un gran respiro y suspiro_-la quería mucho_-dijo_-recuerdas que en el baile te hable que cuando tenia 20 había una chica muy especial para mi –_serena asintió_-bueno yo amaba a esa niña era hermosa pero solo la vi una vez por su parte sets estaba enamorado de tomas un amigo y bueno tu sabes practicamos eso de "un clavo saca a otro clavo" a los 2 años de novios nos casamos pero las cosas no eran como lo habíamos imaginado peleábamos por todo y la convivencia fue difícil

-pues claro no había amor-_replico serena_

_-_había cariño amistad responsabilidad pero si no había amor

-¿te dolió cuando murió?

- si era mi esposa pero antes de todo era mi amiga fue el día de nuestro aniversario, ella había ido por mi al hospital pero yo me tuve que quedar en una emergencia y cuando acabe y fui vi mucha gente en el anden mire a ver y era su coche no pudimos hacer nada para salvarle la vida murió instantáneamente-_unas lagrimas traviesas corrieron por los pómulos de Darién y serena lo abrazo fuertemente _

-y ahora ¿me contaras que te paso con Jadeite?

-me engaño -_dijo ella, no le gustaba mentir pero ahí iba_-lo encontré con otra en la cama

-ups que feo, bueno menos mal no te molestara mas. Vaya es tardísimo sin duda laguna contigo las horas del reloj pasan rápido creo que es hora de irnos

-si ya es tarde –_dijo serena viendo su reloj que marcaba las 9:35 pm_

-¿quieres ir a cine mañana? Van a estrenar una peli que se llama planeta 51

-mañana, no puedo Darién-_dijo serena mientras recordaba que le harían mañana, llevo la mano a su vientre y lo acaricio al recordar le hacia tan feliz saber que faltaba poco para ser madre _

-¿te duele el estomago?

-no-_dijo muy sonrojada_- mañana no podre tengo una reunión y salgo exhausta de ellas mínimo me termino durmiendo en plena peli pero te parece bien el jueves

-ok serena será el jueves además me debes un almuerzo–_dijo mientras le rosaba con el pulgar la mejilla_ –vamos a dentro princesa

_Serena asintió _

_Luego de despedir a los chiba serena mina y sammy se fueron a la cama _

_Aunque serena no pudo dormir muy bien pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente sin embargo se levanto a primeras luces se dio un relajante baño en su tina y bajo par ver muy a su sorpresa a sammy terminando el desayuno ya que tenia un examen y debía llegar temprano a clases y a mina muy dispuesta a acompañarla_

_-_pensé encontrarte dormida –_dijo serena sentándose a la mesa _

-tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer hoy

-pero es por la tarde además le pedí a haru que me acompañara como tu estabas molesta

-no quieres que te acompañe-_dijo mina con ojos acuosos_

-si claro que si hermanita solo pensé que quizás tu no ibas a querer ir conmigo y no quería ir sola, ya no estas enojada-_dijo serena también con los ojos acuosos_

-nop te quiero hermanita -_dijo mina abrazando a serena_

-yo también preciosa

-wuacala busquen novio o novia por otro lado son hermanas, por Dios santo me dañaron el desayuno ahora no se si podre hacer ese examen –dijo Samuel haciendo caras

-SAMMY-_gritaron las dos _

-saben que es broma las quiero hermanitas –_río mientas las abrazaba y le daba besos en sus frentes_-deséenme éxitos

-éxitos sam- _dijeron a unisonó_

_-_tengo que ir a la oficina me ausentare por varios días mientras me confirman la noticia

-ok vamos –_dijo alegremente la rubia de moño rojo_-ayer deje pendientes unas cosas con akane, seguro me matara cuando me vea

-no lo creo se quedaría sin su mejor modelo jajajaja

-eso si yo soy su mejor modelo jajajajja

_Las chicas se quedaron bromeando mientras desayunaban_

_Si, si mátenme quería colocar la inseminación en este capi pero ni modo me quedo muy largo 13 paginas de Word waooooooooo mucho para mi bueno en el otro capi por fin embarazare a serena jajajajja agradezco de antemano todos sus rev son mi mas grande musa inspiratoria pero estoy alago corta de tiempo las quieroooo beso lunar para todas _

_NEO REYNA SERENITY_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión _

* * *

_----Sorpresa------_

_Las hermanas Tsukino habían llegado a la oficina y por mas que Sere quiso trabajar no pudo, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa santo cielos dentro de poco seria madre por fin y ahora nada ni nadie le quitaría su sueño. _

_**En la clínica**_

_**-**_Gracias doctor Tomoe por dejarme participar se lo importante que es esto para Serena –_decía muy alegre Amy_

-De nada muchachita tu te encargaras de que ese embarazo llegue aun feliz termino serás su ginecóloga personal tu misma lo implantaras mañana

**En el laboratorio**

**-**Que toca para hoy Rubeus-_decia un chico rubio de ojos verdes_

-Hacer dos inseminaciones, ayer deje los materiales ya listos Jake, solo hay que sacar las muestras de los congeladores

-Si quieres voy a buscarlas y te las traigo vale

-Si esta bien ve, mira debes traerme la 780 en masculino es uno que esta en un tubo de ensayo con tapa roja y la 623 en femenino- _dijo el chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules_

-Ok vengo en seguida, ve preparando los elementos

_El chico rubio camino hasta los congeladores abrió la puerta del congelador que guardaba las muestras femeninas _

-623, 623 aquí estas ST que raro es el primer material que tiene números y letras, bueno no importa a buscar el masculino

_El chico abrió ahora el congelador que contenía las muestras masculinas_- vaya que numero era –_dijo rascándose la cabeza_ -tapa roja, tapa roja aquí esta que raro no tiene ni numero ni nombre -_y saco la muestra,_ _sin notar el otro tubo de ensayo de tapa roja_

-Ok acá esta todo ahora enséñame ¿Cómo es que nacen los gemelos?- _Cuestionó un chico a otro mientras preparaban las cosas de las probetas_

_-_pero no vamos a inseminar gemelos-_dijo el otro chico_

-anda no seas malo y enséñame rubeus venga anímate si si si por fa ¿¿Cómo nacen los gemelos??-_preguntó_

-Sencillo, ponemos a un espermatozoide fecundar a dos óvulos- Contesto _el otro dándoselas de genio_

-¿Y que pasaría si dos espermas fecundan el mismo óvulo?-_volvió a preguntar_

-Mmm……… creo que entonces se dan los mellizos_-respondió el pelirrojo _

-¿Eso no es lo mismo? Además esta es la parte en que dicen que es un solo esperma que se divide a la mitad, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a ser Dios?-_dijo rubio_

-¿Qué dices?- _Cuestionó impresionado el otro muchacho mientras se lavaban las manos_

-Muy sencillo, fecundemos esta probeta la que dice ST con doble carga

-Pero… pero ¿Qué pasara si nos descubren?

-Errores humanos acaso no lo somos o que ¿tienes miedo? –_Provocó el muchacho_

-Claro que no… pero…

-Gallina

-No soy ninguna gallina- _Dijo enfadado mientras tomaba la caja de peltre y depositaba el material que estaba en el tubo de ensayo 623 con las letras y colocaba el material de la probeta roja sin fijarse si tenia o no el numero indicado_- Haré maravillas con estas cosas y si se dan los gemelos entonces me presentarás a la chica esa que trabaja contigo en el hospital y arreglas nuestra primera cita –_su lado maquiavélico salió reluciente _

-Perfecto… pero tienes que ser muy preciso, si lo logras no solo te presento a Anna, si no que pago sus salidas por un mes no mejor por dos meses

-Trato echo, acepto –_dijo el pelirrojo_- Anna pronto serás mi novia

-¡Listo!- _Anuncio el joven laboratorista después de unos minutos de tensión mientras se quitaba los guantes de latex_

-No puede ser…. ¿lo lograste?

-Ahora soy Dios-_Alardeo el joven de cabello rojo al otro de cabello rubio_

-Mis respetos Rubeus… eres un verdadero genio

-No es nada del otro mundo, solo un poco de precisión y ver como un de los superiores fecunda un ovulo para gemelos Jake

-¡Eres un tramposo!

-Jamás dije que no supiera como hacerlo… Ahora solo falta que lo implanten y que se confirme… Afortunadamente yo archivo los expedientes así que sabré cuando lo confirmen, jejeje y ahora déjame ver que día tengo libre para salir con el bomboncito de Anna…

-¿Ahora que lo pienso que crees que dirán esas personas?

-¿Cuáles?

-A las que inseminaste tonto y si ellos no querían gemelos -_cuestionó_

-Tú fuiste el que me reto así que la carga moral esta en ti… Además cualquiera que venga a este lugar es por que quiere un hijo, seguro se alegran cuando vean que tendrán dos

-Tienes razón… bueno y ¿cuándo se injerta?

-Mmm..... Según el expediente, tiene calidad de urgente así que probablemente sea hoy mismo y la primera ecografía con ultrasonido se programara 10dias después cuando se confirme la noticia del embarazo tu sabes a veces se desprende de las paredes y se expulsa solo

-Entonces… El día que hagan la ecografía te presentaré a Anna antes nop

-Muy bien… Que no se te olvide que me tienes que presentar a esa niña bonita y pagar nuestras salidas por dos meses jejejeje

-soy un hombre de palabras y cumplo mis promesas- _Confirmó el rubio mientras ambos sonreían-_ y ahora que mas haremos

-Pues toca recoger tonto-_dijo riendo el chico de los cabellos rojos pero al notar algo su mirada se pasa o una de preocupación_ -Jake- _lo llamo_ _el chico llegó su lado_- dime que tu arrancaste el numero de la probeta masculina

-No, tú me dijiste que la roja era la correcta

-Si pero esta no tiene número-_corrió hasta el congelador que conservaba las muestras-_oh mi Dios Jake

_-_¿Qué paso amigo?

_-_Creo que nos equivocamos de muestra

_El silencio reino por unos segundos_

_-_Calma_- decía el chico rubio -_calma que no panda el cunico digo que no cunda el pánico, sabes que, aquí no ha pasado nada cuando se den cuenta ya habremos terminado nuestras practicas tu no dirás nada, yo tampoco, y la mujer se ira feliz con sus bebes es todo

-Y que hacemos con la muestra –_dijo el otro muerto del miedo _

-Pues yo no se bótala o mejor sabes que échala aquí en la probeta esta así nadie sabrá nada

-Ok –_dijo el chico mientras vaciaba el material en al otra probeta _

_-_Terminaron jóvenes –dijo una voz

-Doctor Tomoe -_dijeron ambos asustados-_si ya terminamos –_contesto jake_

-¿Y esa probeta? –_preguntó el doctor_

-La estábamos marcando es que Anna la dejo sin marcar esta es la 779 –_dijo el rubio_ mientras la colocaba nuevamente en el congelador

-Bien chicos y ya hicieron la inseminación de la 623

-Si señor fue todo un éxito-_dijo nervioso el chico de cabellos rubios_

-Ok, esa se hará hoy muchachos traten de conservarla, que nada malo suceda, sabia que podía confiar en ustedes

-Si señor

_**En Tsukino Style**_……………..

_La mañana había pasado lenta, muy lenta para Serena y por mas que había querido no había podido trabajar en nada…Su teléfono sonó lográndola sacar de sus pensamientos _

-Amy-contestó

- Hola Sere ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No para nada ya hicieron la unión de los materiales y sabes fue todo un éxito así que te espero aquí dentro de 2 horas para implantar

-Santo cielos Amy, tú me lo vas a implantar

-Sisisisisi yo, el doctor Tomoe me dijo que yo seria tu ginecóloga estoy tan emocionada, Sere amiga, ¿Estas ahí?

-Si aquí estoy Amy es que no lo puedo creer voy a ser madre

-Si amiguis tienes que venir mas tardecito te espero

-Si Amy y muchas gracias

-Adiós Sere

_Serena colgó e inmediatamente fue en busca de Mina, dos horas después ambas rubias y Haruka entraban al hospital mientras tanto en chikou_

_--en chikou….las cosas no estaban del todo bien _

_-_Por Dios Darién que eres un adolescente _ -decía Nicolás-_mueres por llamarla verdad

-Si pero ella esta en una reunión y no quiero interrumpir, santo cielos necesito escuchar su voz

-Nunca te había visto así ni siquiera con Sets –_volvió a decir el castaño_

-No se que me pasa Nicolás pero la necesito junto a mí esa mujer va ser mi perdición, moriré si la dejo de ver………………..

-Exagerado si la amas tanto cuéntale quien eres y pídele que sea tu novia y ya

- Si fuera tan fácil voy a su oficina y le digo,hola Sere te acuerdas hace 10 años estábamos en una disco me acerque a hablarte, bailamos y bebimos toda la noche luego nos fuimos a un hotel y pasamos juntos nuestra primera vez, mi celular sonó a la mañana siguiente y me fui dejándote sola, me case pero te amo desde ese día y no te he olvidado por favor se que no me conoces pero se mi novia. Por Dios Nick como le voy a decir eso

-Pues……… Así como me lo dijiste –_dijo el castaño algo enojado_

_-¿_Dije algo mal?- _exclamo el peli negro al ver los gestos de su amigo_

_-_Me mentiste, dijiste que la habías dejado de amar cuando conociste a Sets, engañaste a mi hermana

-No, no Nick, me imagino que debo contarte la verdad no

-Me gustaría

_Darién contó a nick la historia entre el y Setsuna, horas más tarde Mina volvía con Serena a casa _

_-_Mi niña esta bien, ¿mina que le sucedió?-_decía luna desesperada _

- Tiene anemia es todo, la lleve al doc, todo estará bien, Trunks ayúdame a llevarla arriba –_respondió Mina ya que Serena venia un poco dopada _

_No habían pasado los diez días cuándo Serena sintió los primeros síntomas, las nauseas matutinas y los mareos excesivos, además, aunque era difícil de creer ella se sentía diferente, completa, era evidente que estaba embarazada, no era necesario hacerse el test, sin embargo se lo hizo, para su alegría el resultado era positivo,con el paso de los días el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en sus actividades así que Serena decidió dejar a Haruka encargada de la empresa mientras pasaba el primer mes Amy le habia dicho que estaría así hasta los tres meses pero después del primero seria mas sencillo, debido a que no podía comer pues devolvía el estomago Serena adelgazó considerablemente y muchos pensaban que la heredera al imperio Tsukino estaba enferma de algún mal incurable las noticias de su extremada delgadez dieron la vuelta al mundo, sin embargo para los amigos y familiares Mina se encargo de decir que solo era anemia _

_Darién iba casi todos los días a visitarla siempre le llevaba una rosa roja ellos hablaban y gracias a esto Serena se entero que Darién no era un simple médico si no uno de los mejores cardiólogos en Estados Unidos, aparte de que era un gran hombre con bellos sentimientos, iban seguido al orfanato a entregar provisiones para los niños y ella siempre dejaba su donación _

_Un mes después se acercaba la fecha de fin de año y a Mina y Rey se les ocurrió celebrarlas todos juntos así que todos se fueron a la hacienda de las chicas que quedaba en las afueras de Tokio _

_La hacienda era grande y muy hermosa rodeada de árboles y tenia una gran piscina solo que no tenia una gran cantidad de habitaciones así que les tocaba de dos en dos, Mina fue la única que puso objeción quería dormir sola en su recamara y bueno gracias a Dios sobraba una habitación así que al final quedo ganando _

-Bueno –dijo Serena-las habitaciones quedaron así, Rey y Hotaru, Sammy y Andrew, Darién, Nicolás y Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, Lita y Unasuki, Haruka y Michiru, y Amy tu duermes conmigo, ¿Les parece bien?

_-_Bueno_- dijo Mina- _yo puedo compartir mi habitación con Yaten si a el no le molesta_ – Serena rodó los ojos sabia que Mina lo estaba haciendo por algo después del berrinche que había armado para dormir sola ahora estaba dispuesta a compartir su habitación con Yaten-_no sé, yo solo digo, así Nick podrá dormir con Taiki y no es primera vez que comparto el cuarto con Yaten Kou

_-¿_Qué dicen chicos?-_dijo Serena _

_Los chicos asintieron _

_A las 6 en punto Luna los llamo a cenar comieron y bebieron todos menos Serena, ella se la pasó tomando jugos argumentando que tomaba pastillas para controlar su anemia para su sorpresa no había devuelto la comida en todo el día, eso al tenia de muy buen humor, bailo con Darién y todos hasta que a Mina se le ocurrió la genial idea de jugar al karaoke_

_-_Chicos –_dijo mina con ojos de estrellita juguemos al karaoke_-vamos a la sala

-Quien canta primero-_dijo Amy_

-Pues los cantantes -_se animo a decir Lita _

_El primero en cantar fue Yaten el canto yo te amo de chayanne mientras miraba a Mina a los ojos, el segundo en cantar fue Seiya, el canto tu amor por siempre dedicada a Unasuki , después cantaron Lita y Drew, ellos hicieron un dúo con una canción llamada mi corazón tu hogar también de chayanne, Taikí y Ami también cantaron a dúo te lo agradezco pero no, de Alejandro Sáenz y Shakira, Rey canto yo nos soy esa mujer de Paulina Rubio mientras Nicolás la miraba abrumado a sus dos meses de novios se podía ver el amor que ambos trasmitían, Sammy decidió cantar con Hotaru este corazón de rbd , Haruka y Michiru cantaron me va extrañar de franco de Vita, Mina canto a si soy yo de rbd también, Unasuki y Nicolás cantaron amigos de los enanitos verdes y ahora era el turno de Darién, desafortunadamente habían escogido muchas canciones buenas y el quería dedicarle una en especial a Serena así que se tomo su tiempo buscando en el CD hasta encontrar la ideal, la música empezó a sonar trasladando a los presentes al desierto de Aladino_

_Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo._

_Ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar._

_Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas._

_Ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal._

_Un mundo ideal._

_Un mundo en el que tu y yo_

_podamos decidir como vivir_

_sin nadie que lo impida._

_Un mundo ideal que nunca pude imaginar._

_Donde ya comprendí que junto a ti el mundo es un lugar para soñar._

_Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino._

_Voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amanecer._

_Un mundo ideal._

_Mira bien lo que hay._

_Allí mil cosas voy a ver._

_Conteniendo el aliento._

_Soy como un haz de luz que lejos va._

_Y nunca ya podrá volver atrás._

_Un mundo ideal._

_Un horizonte a descubrir._

_Un mundo para ti._

_Para los dos._

_Déjate llevar a un mundo ideal._

_Un mundo ideal._

_Un mundo en el que tu y yo._

_Podamos decidir como vivir sin nadie que lo impida._

_Un mundo ideal._

_Cada vuelta es sorpresa._

_Un horizonte a descubrir._

_Cada instante es un sueño._

_Un mundo para ti._

_Para los dos._

_Llévame._

_A dónde sueñes tú._

_Un mundo ideal._

_Que compartir._

_Que alcanzar._

_Que contemplar._

_Tú junto a mí._

_Miraba fijamente a Serena, para todos era mas que obvia la declaración de Darién, hacia la mayor de las Tsukino mientras ella se encontraba perdida en los orbes azules del pelinegro, su voz la llenaba de una calidez que hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado, bajo su mirada concentrándose en sus labios, su mente repetía la misma pregunta ¿Cómo Darién Chiba se había metido en su corazón?_

_Cuanto deseaba poder besar sus labios pero ella no podía amar, no, ahora estaba feliz en su vientre llevaba a la personita mas importante en su vida y una de las razones de llevarla consigo era para que le recordara nunca mas entregar su corazón a un hombre, pero podría ella negar el sentimiento que le recorría por las venas, ¿Seria amor? era otras de sus incógnitas_

_Era algo tan extraño ni con Jedite lo había sentido, era necesidad, si eso era necesitaba sentirlo cerca, por eso se sentía tan bien cuando iban al cine o salían a comer algo, el estaba tan preocupado por su salud que iba a visitarla dos veces por semana siempre llevándole rosas y frutas para que ella se sintiera mejor, estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no noto cuando el pelinegro termino de cantar y regreso a su silla_

-Es el turno de Serena –_chillo Rey_

-Serena ¿¿estas aquí?? –_dijo Lita en broma _

-Serena –_dijo Mina mientras se acercaba con una bandeja de picadas_ –te sientes bien le pasa algo al ratoncito_- como llamaba tiernamente a su sobrinito_

_El estomago de Serena se revolvió y todos los colores le subieron a la cabeza al oler lo que mina traía en la bandeja corrió hasta dirigirse al baño mas cercano, Mina le dio la bandeja a Lita y salió corriendo en dirección al baño al ver que Darién había corrido detrás de la rubia de coletas _

_Serena se arrojo al piso mientras abrazaba la tasa del baño su mejor amiga en los últimos quince días y devolvía todo lo que había comido, Darién había llegado junto con ella y mientras la rubia expulsaba los alimentos del día el chico masajeaba su espalda y sobaba sus cabellos, la situación era incomoda para ella pero la cercanía del chico hacía de ese momento algo íntimo, reconfortante, _

-"seria tan lindo compartir este bebé con alguien como tú_"- pensaba la chica con los ojos cerrados, abrumada por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer._

_Había pasado mas o menos una hora Mina, hablaba a los chicos de la cantidad de juegos artificiales que se quemaban en el pueblo más cercano y los que la escuchaban estaban mas que entusiasmados todo menos Darién el estaba mas que preocupado por la salud de Serena que ahora se encontraba recostada en uno de los dormitorios_

_-_Me gustaría ir a verlos cuando suenen las doce y demos la bienvenida al nuevo año_-dijo Hotaru_

_-_Sip a mi también_ –dijo Rey_-pero mejor nos quedamos aqui con Serena ¿Qué le habrá caído mal? casi todos comimos lo mismo

-Serena ha estado un poco enferma del estomago, desde pequeña sufre de reflujo-_dijo Mina_ –y ahora con la anemia esta peor ¿Cierto Amy?

_Amy no entendía por que Serena no había quería decirle a los chicos sobre su embarazo pero respetaba su decisión así que dijo_-si es una lastima perdernos el espectáculo de juegos artificiales

-No se preocupen por mi-_dijo Serena mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de la puerta_ –vayan y diviértanse mucho ya estoy mejor- _camino hasta donde ellos y se sentó aunque su animo era el mismo su cara mostraba lo contrario_

-De veras hermanita –_dijo Sammy_

-De veras, vayan, no sean tontos yo me quedo acá leyendo un libro hasta que vuelvan

-Estas segura-_expreso Haruka mirándola a los ojos_

-Claro que si váyanse ya o si no me enojare con ustedes –_dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta _

_Los chicos partieron, todos iban felices estarían un rato en el pueblo iban tan sumidos en su propia conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando Darién desapareció_

_En la hacienda Serena estaba sentada en un sofá, leía pecados paternos un gran libro que había empezado a leer y lo había dejado a la mitad, fue a la cocina y preparo un emparedado y tomo un vaso con jugo, mientras leía se tocaba su vientre estaba tan sumida e la lectura que no noto cuando Darién regreso y la miraba detenidamente _

-¿Te sientes mejor?-_le preguntó asustando terriblemente a Serena _

-¡¡¡¡Darién me asustaste!!!!, por que no te fuiste con los demás- _pregunto confusa y un tanto azorada por la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella, su corazón se disparaba cada vez que lo veía observándola de esa manera, pero era su amigo y se preocupaba por ella, solo eso, ahora estaba su bebé de por medio y no tenía tiempo de averiguar porque con él se sentía tan completa_

-Perdóname princesa no fue mi intención asustarte, solo quede muy preocupado por ti- _y en sus ojos se leía la sinceridad_

-Yo estoy bien –_dijo cerrando el libro_ -solo me cayo mal la cena es todo nada de que preocuparse, además señor, usted me va a decir que no quería ver esos juegos artificiales también

- Si, los quería ver pero también quería estar con usted pequeña dama-_dijo tomándole la mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado_ -muy buen libro- _le dijo refiriéndose al texto_

-Interesante diría yo ¿Sabes Darién? hay un lugar donde podemos ver los juegos sin necesidad de ir al pueblo ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro te sigo

-Voy a buscar un abrigo esta haciendo frío

_Ambos caminaron hasta el plafón de la hacienda, Darién traía un manta así que la coloco sobre el cemento y ayudó a Sere que se sentara ambos estaban hablando cuando Darién se percato que solo faltaban unos segundos para el nuevo año debía llegar a cabo su plan _

-Sere faltan 3 segundos le dijo acercándose mas a ella.. tres,….. dos,….. uno ¡¡¡¡feliz año!!!!-_dijo abrazándola_

-feliz año Darién-_dijo ella aun abrazada a el _

_Cuando terminaron el abrazo Darién tomó con sus manos el rostro de ella y lentamente se acerco _¿por favor de que si?- _le dijo mientras se oían explotar los juegos artificiales y el cielo se teñía de verde rosado, amarillo y azul –_princesa por favor dime que si –_volvió a decirle mientras apoyaba su frente a la de ella_

-Si no me dices a que debo decirle que si no podré decírtelo-_dijo Sere riendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, notando el brillo que desprendían, el mismo que veía cada vez que el posaba sus orbes azules en ella _

-Por favor Serena se que no hace mucho que nos conocemos pero no se que me pasa te necesito puedo vivir sin ti muero por protegerte, por estar a tu lado, no sabes como te amo y quizás no me creas pero si esto que siento por ti no es amor entonces ¿Qué lo es? Te extraño si no te veo, mi corazón se acelera cuando estas junto a mi ¿Por favor Serena di que si quieres ser mi novia por favor? Dime que si –_le dijo-_por favor, por favor, por favor _–decía el muy bajito con los ojos cerrados _

Serena solo hizo lo que su corazón le pedía desde semanas atrás, las palabras del pelinegro tiraron abajo la muralla que ella había construido alrededor de si misma, tuvo que aceptar que lo que tanto negaba era lo que ocurría: Estaba enamorada de Darién y aunque había tanto por resolver, en ese momento solo importaba él y ella y todo el amor que sabía estaba en ambos, la atmósfera era perfecta, se podía palpar el romance en el aire, le costo segundos tomar una decisión, llevo la mano a su mejilla acercando mas su rostro y dio la respuesta con un corto beso-_luego reposo su frente en la de el sin abrir los ojos sintiendo el momento mientras su corazón palpitaba de alegría absoluta_

* * *

HAY AMIXX ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA VERDAD ESTABA EN BLANCO LA CANCION ES LA DE UN MUNDO IDEAL DE RICARDO MONTANER AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE A SATINE CROW POR AYUDARME CON LA INSEMINACIÓN ARTIFICIAL, Y A MI MADRE YESS POR LAS CORRECCIONES GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REV A :

*AMAFLE: AMIXX GRACIAS POR LAS PORRAS Y POR EL APOYO SABES QUE HE ESTADO BASTANTE DECAIDA PERO AQUÍ ESTOY NO LAS DEFRAUDARE

*SAILOR LADY: MADRE TE NECESITO PODRAS CONECTARTE MAÑANA POR FAVOR ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPI AUNQUE YO SE QUE SI

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: MIA MIXX YA LA EMBARAC SOLO PARA TI JAJAJAJAJJA

*CINDY: MI AMIXX CUANDO NOS PEGANMOS UAN PASADA POR MSN Y HABLAMOS

* LUCECITA MOON MAS QU ECOMO UAN MAS DE MIS FANS MEJOR COMO UAN MAS DE MIS AMIXXXX EN MI PERFIL ESTA MI MSN AGREGAME Y HABLAMOS

*CHERRY S.A : AMIGA YA VEZ HAY ERRORES HUMANOS OBVIO QUE ESE BABY TENIA QUE SER DE MI DAR

*PATTY GARCIA: AMIXX ESTE ES TU MES ASI QUE TE TOCA FAJARTE A TRABAJAR DESAFOIRTUNADA MENTE EN MI EMPREASS SOMOS POCOS PERO SI ESCUCHO ALGO TE AVISO

*TINITA DE LUNA: NENA GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA NECESITO PORRAS JAJAJAJAJAJ

*PRINCESS MOON LIGHT: FELIZ POR TI Y TU NEV PROYECT AMIXX SEGURO LES IRA DE PELOS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ANDO MEDIO TRISTE

*SEIYA MOON :LORE QUIERO SABER SI ME AGREGUE ATU FACE AQUÍ TENES EL CAPI 8 ESPERO TE GUSTE

*ISABEL 20: AMIXX GRAXX POR EL CONSEJO SI VEZ LO PUSE EN PRACTICA

*SERENITY 223 HERMANA VEZ AQUÍ TOY CON UN NUEVO CAP QUE ME COSTO HORRORES PERO BUENO

*SMOON ANGEL: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ERES NUEVA BINVENIDA AMIS LOCURAS JAJAJAJAJA Y LO SE PORQUE MUY AMABLEMENTE ME DEJASTE REV EN TODAS AQUÍ TENES LA INSEMINACION ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE

*CONEJO LU SABES QUE TE QUIERO Y TE ENTIENDO DILE A ISA QUE SE REPORTE QU NKO SEA MALA GENTE y SI ADIVINASTE SERE SE EMBARAZO ANTES DE ACEPTAR A DAR

*PRINCESS SERENA ANY 17 AMIGUIS ES DIFICIL SOLO TIENES QUE SABER QUE PASARA Y LUEGO DEJAR QUE LA IAMGINACION HAGA LO DEMAS GRACIAS POR EL ESFUERZO QUE HACES PARA LEERME EN VDD ESO AHCE MUCHO EN MI CORAZON MAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS

*SANDY SERENA : TRANQUIS TE ENTIENDO GRACIAS A DIOS EXISTEN LAS VACAIONES VDD ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MUCHO EL CAP

*NATUSTAR WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TE PUSISTE AL DIA HERMANIXX QUE BN ME ALEGRO AUNQUE ME DEJASTE SOLITA EN EL CHAT HOY MAÑANA NOS HABLAMSO

*ROSELA MOON : BIENVENIDA AMIS LOCURAS NENA CLARO QUE LA SIGO NO TE PREOCUPES AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPPP

A CONTINUCAION LES DEJO MI CARTA PARA SANTA CLAUSS :

_QUERIDO SANTA ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN ESTE AÑO HE SIDO UNA BUENA NIÑA ME VI SAILOR MOON DOS VECES, ME LEI EL MANGA, DEJE REVIEW EN CADA HISTORIA QUE LEI Y ACTUALICE SIMPRE PUNTUAL LOS DIAS ACORADADOS ASI QUE ME ATREVO A PEDIRTE LO QUE QUIERO PARA EL JUEVES 24 DE DICIEMBRE _

_ESTE AÑO QUIERO ENCONTRAR BAJO MI ARBOLITO UN DARIEN DE CARNE Y HUESO IGUALITO AL DE SAILOR MOON SIN RECUERDOS DE QUE SERENA EXISTIO EN SU VIDA LO MEJOR QUE ME AME SOLO A MI SE QUE TIENES MUCHOS PEDIDOS POR ESTA EPOCA PERO AMI DAME EL DE ADRNE Y HUESO Y A LAS DEMAS LLEVALE EL DEL ANIME JAJAJAJJ NO SOY MALA NI EGOISTA NO NO SOLO ES QUE LO QUIERO PARA MI, SI NOE S MUCHA MOLESTIA TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA UN EMMETTSITO CULLEN TE PEDIRIA A EDWARD PERO SE QUE LAS CHICAS DEL FORO DE CREPUSCULO YA TE TIENEN COPADO CON ESES PEDIDO SINMAS ME DESPIDO DICIENDO TE QUE AHHHHH ESPERA ACABO DE PENSARLO MEJOR ME DEJAS A DARIEN DE UN LADO DE LA CAMA Y A EMMETT DEL OTRO LADO AHORA SI ME DESPIDO DE TY BESITOS LUANRES Y CUIDATE MUCHOOOO_

_NEO REYNA SERENITY _


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

* * *

*************DESCUBRIMIENTOS *****************

Se podía palpar el romance en el aire, le costo segundos tomar una decisión, llevo la mano a su mejilla acercando mas su rostro y dio la respuesta con un corto beso-_luego reposo su frente en la de el sin abrir los ojos sintiendo el momento mientras su corazón palpitaba de alegría absoluta._

_- _Eso es un si princesa –_dijo Darién aun extasiado por el momento vivido._

_Ella volvió besarlo confirmándole su respuesta, solo eran ella y él, luego de unos segundos rompieron el beso por falta de aire, el la atrajo a su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente, Serena apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su reciente novio y pudo sentir que no solo su corazón palpitaba de alegría si no también el de él, iba tan rápido que pensó que en algún momento saldría de su pecho. _

_Ambos se quedaron mirando los juegos explotar en el aire mientras el cielo se teñía de colores, en esos momentos las palabras sobraban. _

_Mientras tanto en el pueblo los chicos estaban en la feria como los habitantes del lugar mirando los juegos artificiales Rey tenia de la mano a Nicolás mientras Unasuki y Seiya se tomaban fotos en la feria, Amy y Taiki compartían un café ya que hacia algo de frío y Haruka y Michiru habían decidido ir a la montaña rusa a ver los fuegos desde una gran altura, Sammy y Hotaru estaban jugando con unos aros. _

- Taiki -_dijo Seiya después de haberse tomado un par de fotos graciosas con su novia_ -¿Sabes donde esta el enano?

- Chicos han visto a Mina, acá hay unas cosas que seguramente ella quería comprar- _gritó Lita aun lado de un pequeño puesto de accesorios._

- Hay tienes tu respuesta –_dijo Taiki con fastidio mirando a Seiya_ –no se que le pasa a mi hermano, quiero mucho a Mina pero ella esta jugando con él y cuando se acabe su juego lo dejara destrozado.

- Taiki, Yaten esta demasiado grande y el se sometió al juego –_respondió Seiya._

- Seiya tiene razón amor –_dijo la peli azul que se hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. _

_**No muy lejos de hay **_

- Eso fué ………….. Fantástico Mina –_decía un muy agitado Yaten mientras se terminaba se abrochar el pantalón _ –¿Te gusta la adrenalina verdad?

- Vamos, me vas a decir que no te gusto el lugar…….. Es perfecto.

- El lugar-_arqueo una ceja y la beso rápidamente en los labios_ - yo diría tu vestido es perfecto.

- Debemos irnos los chicos empezaran a notar nuestra ausencia.

****

- Chicos creo que deberíamos irnos no me gusta dejar sola a cabeza de bombón.

- Yo opino igual que Haruka a pesar de que se veía normal hay que ver que la anemia le esta pegando duro-_exclamó Lita. _

- See mejor vámonos es mas ya es tardísimo-_dijo Andrew mirando su reloj_-¿Y Darién alguien lo ha visto?

- Rey y Nicolás lo están buscando pero la verdad yo creo que el se devolvió por que no lo vi cuando llegamos-_dijo Unasuki_.

- Eso es cierto con lo amargado que es Darién mínimo se devolvió para la casa –_comentó Seiya. _

_En eso Rey, Nicolás, Sammy y Hotaru se unieron al grupo_ –no encontramos a Darién por ningún lado-_informó Rey._

- Seiya dice que a lo mejor se devolvió para la casa -_dijo Taiki_ .

- Si eso debe ser y, ¿Mina y Yaten?

- Aquí estamos_-gritó la rubia._

- ¿Dónde estabas?-_preguntó un tanto molesto Sammy._

- Estaba ehhh nosotros estábamos…

- En un puesto de ……………. Frituras –completó _Yaten. _

- ¿Frituras?- se preguntaron todos en voz alta, era obvio que estaban mintiendo, Mina era modelo se cuidaba de comer ese tipo de cosas.

- Si es que venden unas muy deliciosas –_terminó Mina un poco nerviosa_ -ehh nos vamos.

- Si vamos- _dijo Haruka algo seria._

_En la hacienda Darién estaba mirando el firmamento, la luna las estrellas y Serena que mas podía pedirle a la vida, noto que la respiración de su bella acompañante era acompasada y fue fácil saber que ella se había quedado dormida la apretó mas a su pecho la noche era fría y lo menos que quería era que enfermara, le daba gracias a Dios por habérsela puesto nuevamente en el camino a ella, su amada Julieta, entonces fue cuando por primera vez recordó con claridad que había ocurrido esa noche. _

FLASH BACK----------------------

- Romeo salgamos de aquí –_dijo la jovencita rubia._

- ¿Qué? –_contestó él, la música era fuerte y ambos estaban en plena pista de baile._

-QUE SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ NECESITO AIRE –_le repitió ella._

- Ummm-_el seguía sin entender lo que le decía así que ella lo tomo del brazo._

- Quiero irme –_le dijo afuera. _

- Te llevo a casa entonces –_ofreció._

- No quiero irme a casa, ¿quieres caminar?

- Son las 2 de la mañana enserio quieres caminar- _preguntó dudoso. _

- Sip, si no quieres me voy sola.

- No, vamos –_dijo él._

_Caminaron por largas cuadras hasta llegar aun lugar en especial._

- Entremos aquí –_dijo ella._

- ¿Segura?- _cuestionó él no muy convencido, ella asintió y ambos entraron._

- ¿Vienen como pareja?-_preguntó una señorita rubia. _

- Como cree-_ respondió el joven _-ella es mi hermana lo que pasa es que se paso de copas y no puedo llevarla así a casa me matan mis padres señorita deme una habitación -_saco una de sus tarjetas_ –cargué el valor aquí.

- Habitación 705 –_dijo la señorita._

- Gracias, donde puedo pedir que me fabriquen una bomba para ella, esta un poco tomada.

- Servicio de habitación- _informó la empleada._

- Ok gracias otra vez, vamos Rey camina papá me matara si te ve así como tomaste tanto.

- Ya deja de hacerte -_dijo ella al notar que estaban cerca del elevador y lejos de a recepción. _

_Minutos después se encontraban en la recámara era grande y espaciosa con un balcón que daba a la bahía. _

- Oye Julieta tu hermana se preocupara por ti –_dijo el mientras se tiraba a la cama y agarraba el control de la mesita de noche-_que bien cable uyyyyy jhonny bravo me encanta ese comic –_dijo en voz alta y sonriendo como tonto._

_En eso llamaron a la puerta, era el servicio de habitación que traía la bomba para Serena. _

- Tomate esto -_le ordenó_ –y si quieres ve y date un baño así no tendrás resaca mañana.

_Ella lo obedeció y se metió al baño para darse un relajante baño de tina, mientras el se tendió nuevamente en la cama. _

_Darién se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho el click de la puerta del baño y vio delante de él a Serena completamente desnuda. _

-Julieta-_fue lo único que pudo decir mientras tragaba saliva._

-Stts no hables, no digas nada- _dijo ella acostándose al lado de el besándolo con fuerza mientras desabotonaba los botones de la camisa_ –nunca estuve ebria solo era que quería salir de hay, me gustas me gustaste desde que te vi le dijo quedando completamente encima de él.

_El la beso nuevamente solo que el beso era tímido un poco torpe, ella correspondió igual despacio, dejo que el la guiara después de todo ella nunca había besado a nadie y parecía que el tampoco._

- Tu también me gustas- _dijo haciéndola girar para quedar el arriba_ –y no pude quitarte la mirada cuando te vi, pero no se si esto sea correcto tu y yo…

_Serena no lo dejo hablar ya que reclamo sus labios mientras terminaba de soltar la camisa cuando los botones estuvieron abiertos la echo hacia atrás Darién la miraba a los ojos aunque sabia por el rose de pieles que ella tenia un cuerpo perfecto, pero parecía que estaba hechizado por ese par de orbes celestes y no podía dejar de mirarlos._

- No puedo decirte que te amo por que no sería verdad, acabamos de conocernos, solo se que quiero ser tuya esta noche-_le dijo ella muy sonrojada bajando las manos hasta su cinturón lo desabrocho y de igual manera hizo con su pantalón el se movió para quitárselos cuando ya ambos estuvieron desnudos el empezó a besar el contorno de su rostro._

- Eres muy hermosa pero…. Yo nunca he hecho esto desde pequeño he leído libros sobre anatomía humana pero yo…………..

_Ella nuevamente lo callo con un beso_ -te han dicho que hablas mucho y actúas poco -_le dijo y el rio._

-Si me lo han dicho, entonces no hablare –_volvió a besarla –_solo que no se que debo hacer.

- Y me preguntas a mi, no se, sigue tus instintos al menos eso es lo que dice Mina –_dijo ella recordando los detalles que su hermana le había contado días atrás sobre como ella y su novio Armand habían iniciado su vida sexual._

- Quiero tocarte, pero no se si quieras que lo haga en donde deseo hacerlo- _dijo un tanto sonrojado._

- Toca donde tu quieras, besa donde desees –_fue su respuesta. _

- Puedo besarte aquí –_dijo el rosando la palma de la mano con su pecho pero aun no se atrevía a mirar. _

- Donde quieras pero antes apaga la luz por favor –_él así lo hizo._

_Darién llevo sus labios al pezón izquierdo de Serena y le dio un casto beso en su montículo de carne, en ese momento sus instintos de hombre lo hicieron capturar el pezón con su boca empezando a succionar como si fuese un pequeño bebé hambriento, Serena arqueaba su espalda ofreciéndose por completo, mientras el con la mano libre masajeaba el otro muy tiernamente, como si tuviese miedo que se le fuera a romper ,luego repitió lo antes realizado con el otro pezón haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos mientras sentía como sus piernas se humedecían. _

- Te gusto –_dijo el, ella lo halo a su cabeza para besarlo nuevamente_ –ahora quiero besar mas abajo ¿Puedo?,_Ella succiono su cuello como dándole el permiso para hacerlo._

_Darién bajo nuevamente por su cuerpo besando succionando cada pequeño poro de la piel de Serena, había sentido que su miembro empezaba a endurecerse pero recordaba que no debía ser impaciente por los besos que ella le daba, estaba seguro que no era muy experta , beso su ombligo y siguió así llegando a su muslo derecho, poco a poco Darién llevo sus labios al centro de la chica besando por encima, ella mantenía sus piernas aun cerradas con su lengua empezó a separar sus pliegues pudiendo percibir el olor de su excitación. Ella gimió un poco mas fuerte y aparto un poco sus piernas dándole mejor entrada a la lengua del chico, el separo completamente su piernas en la oscuridad que reinaba solo unos pocos rayos de la luna aclaraban la habitación. _

- Santo cielo Romeo ¿Qué me haces? – gritó la rubia.

_El no hablo, se dedico a recorrer con su lengua la cavidad de la joven rubia acariciando su clítoris con la lengua entonces se animo a meter uno de sus dedos pudo sentir como ella se sobresalto, más no protesto, por el contrario, ,lo jaló de la cabeza empujándolo más hacia su intimidad, después en un gesto atrevido le coloco las piernas sobre sus hombros lo cual excito al chico que de deleitaba con el sabor de la joven, la humedad que la recorría y las sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de él, poco apoco el miedo se iba perdiendo y ambos se estaban dejando llevar por el momento que estaban viviendo._

_Para Darién su erección esta en el punto máximo tanto que se podría decir que le dolía un poco y cuando sintió que cierto liquido rodo por la piernas de la rubia supuso que ella esta lista para la siguiente fase, empezó el camino de besos que nuevamente lo llevaría a la boca de su querida Julieta acaparando así sus labios en un apasionado beso. _

_Coloco su miembro en la entrada no sabia como seguiría pero había escuchado a algunos chicos de la preparatoria donde estudiaba como lo habían echo con las novias, algo desagradable en ese momento,l pero ahora le servía bastante, empezó a empujar muy lentamente y pudo sentir como las uñas de la rubia se clavaban directamente en su espalda. _

- Si quieres me detengo –_le dijo al percibir que ella estaba sufriendo._

- No …. No lo hagas sigue- _contestó ella._

_El retomo su tarea y siguió penetrándola muy suavemente encontrándose con algo que no esperaba. _

- ¿Eres virgen? –_dijo sorprendido abriendo los ojos como platos._

- Ehhhh sip- _dijo ella con los ojos cerrados aun sujetándolo fuertemente por la espalda._

- Ohhh mi Dios…….. ¿¿ Por que quieres hacerlo conmigo?? No me conoces.

- No lo se, te vi y supe que eras el indicado-_susurro ella._

- ¿Estas segura?, Yo nunca he hecho esto espero no hacerte daño -_la beso_

- ¿Vas a terminar pronto?- _le pregunto, ella sin duda alguna le estaba doliendo. _

- Creo que voy a la mitad, agárrate fuertemente esto va a doler un poco mas de lo que ya duele-_lo decía tanto por ella como por el no estaba precisamente sufriendo pero sentía cierta molestia o el era muy grande o ella era muy estrecha no lo sabia pero igual lo estaba disfrutando._

- Aun falta más- _expresó sorprendida y angustiada, tensando su cuerpo, algo que obviamente noto el chico._

- Solo un poco después te sentirás mejor respira profundo –_ella lo hizo_ –agárrate fuerte _-cuando sintió que ella lo apretó contra de su pecho empujo con un poco mas de fuerzas haciendo que la chica emitiera un gran grito._

- Lo siento….. perdóname ……por favor perdóname –_le dijo un poco asustado_ -no tengo experiencia no se que debo hacer- _no la veía pero sabia que estaba llorando así que espero un momento que ella se calmara _–te juro que recompensare ese dolor te lo juro Julieta- _le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con los dedos de una mano mientras apoyaba su peso en la otra mientras soportaba su propio dolor, no era fácil tampoco para el ya que tenia cierta molestia._

_Cuando la sintió relajarse empezó a envestirla suavemente mientras la besaba, ella enrollo sus piernas en su cintura atrayéndolo mas, sin duda alguna los consejos de Mina habían servido para algo pensaba la joven rubia, solo pasaron unos minutos para que ambos sincronizaran sus torpes movimientos, ambos gemían sin control esta era una nueva experiencia para ambos, minutos después sintieron su cuerpo sucumbir ante una ola de placer inexplicable y el cayó exhausto sobre ella, giro de tal forma que fuese ella la que quedara encima, no podía ser egoísta y quedarse en esa misma posición._

_Sus respiraciones aun eran erráticas cuando ella empezó a mordisquear su cuello, el apretó fuertemente su trasero sintiendo como nuevamente su miembro se ponía rígido, busco desesperadamente la boca de la joven rubia mientras ella empezaba a moverse encima de su cuerpo causando en el miles de sensaciones, apretó mas aun su trasero pegándolo mas a su cuerpo si se podía, ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de su torso permitiéndole mas espacio mientras el empezaba a moverse descubriendo así como otra ola de esa sensación inexplicable los recorría haciendo que sus cuerpos se contrajeran con mas fuerza con mas rapidez, ahora estaban verdadera mente exhaustos y solo fueron segundos los que les tomo para caer en brazos de Morfeo._

_El sol pegaba directamente en la cara del joven de cabellos negros que sentía una gran presión en su pecho, abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz y escucho a lo lejos el sonido de sus celular, miro a la rubia que lo acompañaba era una belleza a pesar de que solo la había visto unos minutos cuando salió del baño sabia que era hermosa por cada rose de piel recordó los momentos vividos en la noche anterior y la acomodo muy lentamente en al cama la escuchar su celular nuevamente sonando. _

Se levanto de al cama con sus formas desnudas buscando el pantalón en donde estaba el celular.

- Taiki por que llamas tan temprano.

- ¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS DARIEN!

- Oye no me grites-_le dijo el mientras se colocaba el pantalón._

- Tu vuelo sale en una hora, Artemis lleva horas buscándote ¿¿Dónde estas?? Te fuiste de la disco y no nos dimos cuenta –_le reprimió su primo._

- Ya voy para la casa –_cerro el celular y busco su camisa, cuando ya se la había colocado se dirigió a la cama_ –Julieta –_la llamo en un susurro ella movió las manos para que no la despertara _–espero volver a verte algún día-_le dijo y salió de la habitación. _

_Llego a la recepción y le pidió una hoja en blanco a la chica y una pluma, luego que termino de escribir le entrego la hoja doblada a la recepcionista_-mi hermana aun duerme mis padres están como locos por favor dígale que le deje dinero para el taxi y que le dije a mis padres que se había quedado con Laura y yo con los chicos gracias.

FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------

- Y te volví a ver pequeña –_dijo Darién apretando un poco mas su abrazo._

-¿¿OYE QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA??-_pregunto medio irritado Sammy que acababa de llegar y al no verlos el subió al plafón sabia que ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Sere. _

- Sttsss la vas a despertar, vinimos a ver los juegos pero se quedo dormida –_el chico llego rápidamente a su lado._

- Te gusta verdad-_más que una pregunta era una afirmación_.

- Se nota mucho-_dijo el sonriendo Sammy asintió_ –si me gusta tanto como a ti te gusta Hotaru.

_Sammy se sonrojo_ –se nota –_dijo apenado y ahora fue el pelinegro quien asintió-_ no se como decirle que sea mi novia-_expresó el pequeño de los Tsukino_-como se lo propondrías tu a Serena.

- Deja que tu corazón hable por ti, yo ya se lo propuse_- informó con una gran sonrisa.._

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Acepto –_la abrazo más en un gesto de ternura y protección. _

- Te molestaría si se lo propongo a Hott-_el negó con la cabeza_-y si me dice que no- _añadió con preocupación._

- Le gustas a mi hermana, he visto como te mira.

- Tu crees –_el pelinegro asintió._

- Creo que mejor entramos esta helando y sabes que esta muy mal por la anemia –_dijo Samuel acariciando el rostro de su hermana_.

- La quieres mucho verdad.

- Como no, ella y Mina es todo lo que tengo, las amo demasiado, aunque no se los digas soy hombre y debo ser rudo.

_Darién solo rio ante el comentario dicho por su ahora cuñado se levanto como pudo del suelo y camino de vuelta al interior de la casa._

_Llevo a Serena a su habitación y se dispuso a ira ala suya eran casi las 3 de la mañana el tiempo había trascurrido muy rápido. _

_Luego de ese día Darién y Serena se veían cada vez mas y las cosas entre ellos eran tan perfectas que parecía una relación de años y no de días, el pelinegro se destacaba con los detalles para su hermosa princesa que después de año nuevo se dispuso a retomar su vida laboral a pesar de que aun tenia las molestias mañaneras del embarazo y pasaba mas en el baño que en su oficina._

_Ella realmente estaba feliz no creía todavía que su vida cambiara tanto en un mes ahora no solo iba ser madre que era su gran sueño desde que tenia 16 años sino que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darién y no sabia por que pero había algo en el que lo hacia sentir tan familiar, mirándolo a los ojos se dio cuenta que le parecía conocerlo ¿Pero de donde?, esa era su pregunta. _

_Darien era un amor nada que ver con Jedaite, en la primera semana que cumplieron como novios la llevo a comer a un restaurante muy exclusivo que estaba en el ultimo piso de un hotel y desde el podían observar a la ciudad en era un especie de mirador/girador espectacular, en la segunda había llenado su oficina de globos rojos en forma de corazón que llevaban grabados las palabras te amo, en la tercera le toco el turno a los peluches, Serena llegaba de una junta, ese día en especial se sentía realmente mal, había vomitado mas que de costumbre pero al llegar a su oficina y ver la cantidad de conejos de diferentes tamaños todo malestar se borró._

_El día que cumplían su primer mes como novios Mina y Serena iban en su auto, ella iba emocionada quería llegar lo mas pronto a la oficina par ver que nueva sorpresa le daría Darién, mientras que Mina estaba un poco aburrida, la razón los Tree light estaban en América promocionando su nuevo sencillo entrégame tu amor. _

_Al llegar a TSUKINO STYLE, Serena bajo rápidamente del automóvil por un momento olvido que estaba embarazada y corrió hasta llegar a su oficina la abrió expectante pero no había nada, su oficina estaba tal cual como el día anterior eran casi las 10 de la mañana y Darién no le había hablado y la rubia empezó a entristecerse. _

_Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y aunque la rubia estuvo tentada por llamar a CHIKOU no lo hizo, Darién debía llamarla pero no lo había hecho, estaba tan pensativa con la cabeza fija en el teléfono que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sonriente Akane. _

_- _Serena niña quita esa cara de tonta –_le dijo el diseñador_ –necesito que vengas al taller hay unas telas que no me gustan y desde ya hay que prepararse para Milán querida –_concluyó el joven_.

- Tiene que ser ahora Akane, estoy esperando una llamada –_contesto con desanimó la rubia de chongitos. _

- Ahora Serena y si no sabias hay una cosa que se llama celular que no recuerdo quien lo invento pero fue un genio vamos-_le ordeno, ella se levanto y lo siguió._

_Después de unos 45 minutos discutiendo con Akane en su taller Serena volvió a la oficina. _

_- _Esmeralda, ¿Me ha llamado Darién? –preguntó a su secretaria obteniendo una negativa por respuesta.

Ahora si estaba triste ¿Qué tenia Darién mas importante en su cabeza que su aniversario? ¿Qué tan ocupado estaba que no había sacado tiempo para llamarla? Resignada se dirigió a su oficina y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al encontrarla llena de flores rojas y blancas se adentro maravillada por el olor que desprendían las rosas que no noto que el pelinegro estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Feliz Aniversario Amor –expresó con voz aterciopelada.

_Ella volteo rápidamente y corrió a sus brazos necesitaba tanto un beso que no dudo en pedir lo que por derecho le pertenecía succiono sus labios con fervor y amor en un beso exigente. _

- Feliz Aniversario- _le dijo ella al separarse de su boca_ –eres malo pensé que no te habías acordado –_el rio_-si ríete no me parece justo que yo haya estado triste por tu culpa- _lo reprendió con fingido enfado_.

- Perdón no era mi intención que te pusieras triste -_dijo el mientras le sujetaba el mentón con las manos _–vamos.

-¿A dónde?

- Es una sorpresa –_dijo el mientras le vendaba los ojos._

- Oye no me gusta la oscuridad-_se quejo el volvió a reír_ –no te rías y si me caigo no veo nada.

- No te dejare caer, confías en mi-_ella asintió_-ok vamos.

Darién la llevo a la auto y condujo alrededor de 35 minutos la noche caía cuando el auto se detuvo el bajo y luego la ayudo a bajara ella caminaron hasta llegar a un punto especifico estando ahí retiro la venda de los ojos de Serena dejándola maravillada con la vista.

_Estaban en el club por lo que podía percibir Serena, solo que en una parte alejada del campo de golf, el césped se veía verdecido en el había una gran tela en forma de corazón, muchos cojines, una canasta con comida y champan sin alcohol (Serena no podía tomar estaba tomando supuestamente pastillas para su tratamiento contra la anemia) en hielo, había una pequeña grabadora que tenia melodías románticas lo ultimo que vio Serena antes de ser atrapada por los fuertes labios de Darién fue muchas rosas. _

- Por esto no me llamaste –_le dijo ella al dejar sus labios el asintió._

- Ven siéntate –_le dijo y ella se sentó junto a él. _

_Abrió la canasta y saco la comida colocándola en los platos, luego de comer el se recostó sobre los cojines atrayéndola ella mientras que con una rosa repasaba el contorno de su rostro._

_- _¿Te gusto tu sorpresa princesa?-_le preguntó._

- Mucho mi príncipe –_él sonrío, ella nunca lo había llamado así._

- Sabes te contare una historia –_ella se removió en sus brazos descansando su cabeza en su pecho mientras el colocaba las manos en su vientre aun no notorio_-era una vez una princesa que se llamaba Serenity, ella se enamoró del príncipe Endimión pero sus padres estaban peleados y no podían disfrutar su amor, ellos se veían a escondidas, un día la princesa quiso fugarse con el, pero, la descubrieron y le prohibieron salir de palacio, una noche había un gran baile de mascaras y el se disfrazó para poder esta con ella, cuando lo descubrieron ella corrió donde el y entonces hablo con sus padres y ellos les dieron el consentimiento para casarse y disfrutar su amor .

- Que bonita historia, pero ¿Tiene algo que ver con nosotros?-_preguntó ella sonriente. _

- Bueno la verdad era diferente pero ahora no me acuerdo bien-_ dijo riéndose colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. _

_Ella río y giro para besarlo, se sentía tan bien en sus labios besándolo_ –te amo Darién – _susurró contra los labios del guapo pelinegro._

- Yo también princesa, te amo tanto que siente-_llevo la mano derecha de ella al corazón de el-_solo palpita así cuando estoy junto a ti –_la beso otra vez y ambos se quedaron viendo como el crepúsculo anunciaba la llegada de la noche. _

_Los meses siguientes fueron mejores ya que al llegar al tercer mes Serena dejo de sentir los molestos malestares del embarazo, Darién había rentado un apartamento para así poder tener un lugar para él y su princesa, Serena se había enterado que esperaba gemelos estaba algo asustada pero muy feliz, aunque aún no se lo decía a Darién, seguía buscando la manera de decírselo de forma que el entendiera que anhelaba ser madre y que el llegó tarde para darle el privilegio de ser el padre de sus hijos, eso la tenía agobiada, más sin embargo sabía que él la amaba y que eso haría más fáciles las cosas o eso creía ella._

_Uno de esos días Serena llegaba de su oficina un poco desanimada. _

- Hola Luna –_saludó_ _al llegar a su casa_ –Mina no viene a cenar se quedara con Yaten esta noche- _informó._

- Y esa cara mi niña el tratamiento ya paso verdad.

- Si mi Luna, pero los problemas nunca se acaban ahora debo ir a Italia y no quiero.

- Es por Darién ¿verdad?

- Si no quiero dejarlo aun no puedo creer que lo necesite tanto.

- Y él a ti, se nota que te adora -_respondió el ama de llaves._

- Como yo a él Luna, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre.

_El teléfono sonó sacando a las mujeres de su amena conversación._

_- _Familia Tsukino- _contesto Luna amablemente. _

_- _Luna soy Darién, llame a la oficina y me dijeron que Sere estaba en casa me la puedes pasar por favor.

- Claro que si mi niño espera –_Luna tapo la bocina del teléfono y le dijo a Serena que era Darién, la rubia tomo de inmediato el auricular._

- Hola Amor- _contestó emocionada, Luna se retiró discretamente sonriendo ante la evidente felicidad de la joven._

- Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien precioso y tú.

- Estuviera mejor si estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero estoy solito en esta fría oficina.

- Eres muy exagerado jajajaja.

- Te extraño princesa.

- Y yo a ti.

- Te invito a comer te parece si paso por ti a las 8.

- Si esta bien –dijo ella con voz un poco apagada.

- ¿Qué paso?, que significa ese tonito –_cuestionó sorprendido, aunque ella llevaba días rara siempre se mostraba alegre, aunque a veces tenía algunos cambios de humor bastante contrastantes._

- Tengo que contarte algo pero te cuento en la noche.

- ¿Algo mal con tu anemia? –cuestionó en tono preocupado.

- No – _gritó_ –mi anemia esta risa perfectamente controlada –_respondió con_ _una risa melodiosa que inundo de una extraña calidez el corazón de su príncipe_, _ella acariciaba su vientre-_entonces te espero a las 8.

- Ok amor te mando un beso.

- Uno solo que tacaño eres –_exclamó divertida._

_- _Esta bien te mando mil besos muac, muac, muac-dijo haciendo los sonidos de muchos besos.

- Así esta mejor te mando otros mil nos vemos en tres horas.

- Jalare las horas de reloj solo para verte, adiós.

_Darién colgó el teléfono suspirando llevo la cabeza al respaldo de la silla de cuero de su escritorio y la giro un poco mientras se colocaba la antena del inalámbrico en la barbilla _–como te amo Serena Tsukino, como te amo –_pensó_-me haz vuelto un esclavo tuyo, Sets se que desde allá arriba eres feliz por mi, Serena _dijo en un suspiro. _

- Despierta tonto _–dijo Nicolás_- me imagino quien ocupa tus pensamientos, que amor hermano.

- Deja las tonterías, ¿Qué es eso?

- Son papeles tonto, no los vez uyyy Serena te esta trastocando verdad donde esta mi amigo el sabelotodo.

- Nicolás no me molestes si, estoy de muy buen humor ¿Son importantes?-_dijo mientras releía los papeles-Nicolás asintió _–ya los revisaste- _inquirió ansioso._

- Si es el presupuesto para el proximo concierto de los chicos.

Darién firmo los papeles y los entrego a Nicolás –_me voy_ –anunció.

- Oye ya no quieres trabajar ni siquiera los leíste-_dijo Nicolás. _

- Los leíste tu y seguramente Rey, entonces deben estar bien ahora tengo una cita importante no molestes –_le dijo tomando su maletín y dirigiéndose a la salida de su oficina pero antes de irse giro y le dijo_ _Nicolás_ –por si no te acuerdas es tu aniversario numero 6 con Rey así que procura llevarla aun lugar especial la conozco y espera que la sorprendas-_terminando de decir cerro al puerta dejando a Nicolás sorprendido no había recordado la fecha por eso Rey estaba enojada con el pensó golpeándose la cabeza con los papeles recién firmados._

_Serena salía del baño llego a su cama y se coloco sus prendas interiores camino un poco no sabia que ponerse al llegar a su gran espejo dejo caer la toalla admirando así su cuerpo paso la manos por su vientre notando que aun estaba plano entonces sintió un par de ojos que la miraban se sobresalto al ver a Mina en su cama. _

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?- _cuestionó la rubia de moño rojo._

-Mina ¡me asustaste! Que planeas matarnos –_dijo enojada la rubia de dos coletas – _no estabas con Yaten_- preguntó incomoda por la pregunta lanzada por su hermana._

_- _No serena no quiero matarlos, sabes que amo al par de ratones pero debes decirle a Darién algún día se notara y es mejor que se entere antes ¿no crees?, además no me evadas el tema.

- Si lo se- _dijo la rubia colocándose un vestidito ni muy elegante ni muy informal_ – no lo evado, solo que tengo miedo, se que jure no volverme a enamorar por eso quería a los bebes para que me recordaran que no necesito a un hombre a mi lado, pero luego llego Darién y ….

- Y el derrumbo tu barrera –_dijo Mina, Serena asintió _–te ama Sere lo veo en sus ojos si le cuentas todo y como paso él te entenderá.

- No lo se Mina y si no…

- Cuéntale toda la historia cuéntale lo que paso con Romeo y lo que paso después, lo que te hizo Jadeie y como quedaste embarazada hermanita, creo que es lo mejor prefiero qué se entere por tu boca que por la de alguien mas.

- ¿Le contaste a Yaten?- _cuestionó temerosa la mayor de las Tsukino. _

- No _–contestó con firmeza_ -pero no hay nada oculto entre cielo y la tierra Serena, nada –_comentó Mina_-ahora te dejo para que termines de arreglarte –_dicho esto la rubia salió de la habitación. _

_Serena termino de arreglarse y miro el reloj eran las 6:45 pm se recostó en su cama pensando en las palabras de Mina, debía decirle a Darién sobre su embarazo pero como, esa era su gran incógnita._

_Por su parte el pelinegro sabia que algo el pasaba a Sere, había notado en su voz que estaba no del todo bien, paso por cristal de plata y pidió la comida para llevar, luego alquilo unas películas, miedo y comedia o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba, llego a su departamento y coloco la comida en los platos era mejor comer en casa por si ella necesitaba hablar, faltando 15 minutos para las 8 fue en busca de su amada. _

_De vuelta en el departamento Serena esta pensativa, ida, una y otra vez las palabras de Mina resonaban en su cabeza como decirle Darién que tenia casi 5 meses de embarazo. _

- Amor ¿Qué tienes? Y no me digas que nada, pasaste en silencio todo el camino y ahora estas como ida ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Darién -_empezó_-tengo que contarte algo – comentó en tono nervioso desviando su mirada.

- Te escucho. 

_- _Veras, hay problemas en Italia y es necesario que viaje a resolverlos-_quería decirle pero no fue capaz_

_-_ Y, ¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunto él.

- Mañana y apenas me entere hoy amor, hice lo que pude para no tener que viajar pero es necesario y como cabeza principal de Tsukino Style tengo que ir.

- Ohhh- _expresó triste_ -¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

- Un mes.

-UN MESSSSS, ¿Tan grave es?

- Sipi – _respondió ella con una media sonrisa que no apago la chispa de tristeza que reflejaban los orbes azules del pelinegro._

- Preciosa-_la abrazo_-te extrañare mucho, me encantaría acompañarte pero esta cerca el concierto de los chicos y …

- Lo se Darién, ¿Me quieres?- _cuestionó con voz apagada._

- Por que lo preguntas amor –_le beso la frente-_ lo dudas.

- No, solo quería saberlo escucharlo de ti- _respondió seria._

- Sabes, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo- murmuró contra sus labios.

-Darién-_dijo ella llorando mientras lo abrazaba fuerte_ -te amo yo también te amo y mi amor por ti es muy grande nunca imagine amar así.

- Mi princesa, ¿Por eso estas así?-_ella asintió-_tontica un mes pasa volando además hablaremos por teléfono y nos comunicaremos por correo te extrañare y no será igual pero estaremos en contacto pasemos a la mesa la comida se enfría y después vemos unas peli te parece –_dijo sin detenerse a respirar lo que causo en toda la tarde una sonrisa en la rubia, más sin embargo Darién notaba que el brillo de sus ojos aún no llegaba del todo, no como él siempre lo había visto._

_Después de la comida Darién y S__erena se fueron al estudio del departamento, él coloco la película de crepúsculo que era de vampiros eso supuestamente asustaría a Serena, que equivocado estaba, cuando se dio cuenta que la película era de amor se sintió un tanto decepcionado, no era que no le gustaran, solo que quería tener a su novia mas cerca y para eso nada mejor que una buena peli de terror, al acabar la película Serena decidió que era hora de la verdad._

_- _Amor –_lo llamo_ -tengo que contarte algo.

- Algo más – expresó preocupado, sobre todo por la seriedad que volvía a hacerse presente en las facciones de la rubia.

- Si, es algo relacionado con Jadeite y con un chico que conocí hace tiempo.

- Amor lo que no fue en mi año, no me hace daño si, no hablemos del pasado, vaya que tarde es- _dijo mirando su reloj_- creo que es hora de llevarte a casa.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy? _Pregunto tímidamente, aunque tenían 4 meses de novios nunca se había quedado en el departamento a dormir con su novio._

- Ok buscare algo para que te pongas más cómoda.

_Darién busco una de sus camisa__s para dormir y se la entrego a Serena, ella se metió al baño a cambiarse mientras él hacia lo mismo afuera. _

- Amor –_la llamo_ -te molestaría si duermo sin camisa esta haciendo algo de calor.

_En el baño S__erena estaba roja, solo de saber que lo vería con su pecho al desnudo al hacia sentir muy avergonzada. _

- Te molesta amor -_volvió a cuestionar en voz alta, creyendo que la rubia no lo había escuchado. _

- No –_respondió ella saliendo del baño, el ya estaba acostado y con la mano palmeaba la cama para que ella se acostara a su lado._

- Pase el tv para acá así podemos ver la segunda parte de la película- _anunció sonriente, ella asintió devolviendo la sonrisa._

_Para cuando __la película termino ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. _

- Bueno princesa, ahora si a dormir -_dijo el mientras apagaba la tv, se acostó a su lado y la atrajo para que ella quedara con su pecho como almohada -_que tengas buenas noche_-susurró mientras le daba un beso que al principio fue tímido y luego fue aumentando a tal punto que Darién se coloco encima de Serena besándola con mas intensidad mientras ella trazaba planos en su espalada, Darién empezó a bajar por su cuello disfrutando y dejándose llevar por el momento hasta llegar a los primeros botones de la camiseta que vestía su princesa, abrió uno a uno los botones para encontrarse con los pechos mas perfectos que había visto, justo como los recordaba, siguió su camino de besos buscando como aflojar el broche del brasier que los sujetaba, con mucha maestría soltó el broche liberando poco a poco los pechos de la rubia, se llevo uno a la boca y succiono con algo de fuerza, Serena tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y parecía ida disfrutando cada caricia, cada contacto, la mano de Darién le daba un perfecto masaje a su seno derecho mientras su lengua hacia lo mismo con el izquierdo, llevo las manos a su pantalón disfrutando los besos que Darién le proporcionaba a su piel y fue hay cuando sus pequeños hicieron aparición recorriendo su vientre como si estuvieran en una carrera, abrió los ojos asustada y separo bruscamente a Darién de su cuerpo._

_-_ NO, Darién, NO – _gritó incorporándose rápidamente y corriendo en dirección al baño dejando al pelinegro algo aturdido._

-_Darién reacciono a los pocos segundos, rápidamente llego hasta la puerta del baño_ –Sere-_toco al puerta_ –amor estas bien –_cuestionó al escucharla llorar._

- Perdón, perdón –_decía la rubia tocando su vientre, era la primera vez que los sentía y tenía que ser de esa manera, pensó decepcionada de sí misma. _

_- _No amor, perdóname tu a mi, me deje llevar princesa, ábreme la puerta princesa, Sere ábreme- _suplicaba frustrado_.

_Ella__ seguía llorando, abrocho uno a uno los botones de la camisa, mientras afuera Darién ya desesperado seguía suplicando que le abriera. _

_- _Sere, amor, lo siento, es mas sal, yo me iré a dormir al estudio, pero por favor, ya no llores mas amor, serena dime algo, amor, lo que sea –demonios -_se dijo a el mismo_ -por que me deje llevar por que -_en eso escucho la puerta del baño abrirse. _

_-_Darién-_dijo ella_ –lo siento -_no podía dejar de llorar_.

- No amor, fue mi culpa ven acuéstate ¿Quieres irte a tu casa?-_ella negó con la cabeza _–Ok me iré a dormir al estudio.

-Noooooooooo quédate conmigo-_le dijo aun llorando el la recostó en la cama y luego se acostó junto a ella. _

_Al día siguiente Serena partió a Italia a resolver los problemas de la compañía, hablaban por teléfono, chateaban casi todo el día pero aun así Serena sentía que le hacia falta algo, igual pasaba con Darién, faltaban unos días para que Serena llegara de Italia y Darién los contaba, días, horas, minutos y segundos, estaba desesperado por ver nuevamente a su princesa._

_Estaba en su oficina absorto en sus pensamientos__, en sus manos sostenía una cajita negra cuando Nicolás llego._

- Hermano ya esta todo preparado ¿Estas seguro?

- Si Nick ya pasaron los 6 meses que le prometí a Hotaru, además yo soy médico y lo sabes no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad que me esta dando mi maestro y mentor.

- Si lo se, oye y eso, ¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?- _preguntó el castaño._

- Si, le pediré a Serena que se case conmigo, la amo, ella llega en unos días, este mes ha sido eterno- _comentó en un gran suspiro._

- Te pego fuerte el amor verdad- _comentó en tono burlón aunque el pelinegro sabía de lo mucho que se alegraba por el._

- No se, lo único que si se, es que quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida junto a ella ahora vamos nos esperan –_indicó al ponerse de pie y tomar aire antes de salir de la oficina._

_Ese mismo día__, Darién entregó el cargo nuevamente a Rey, después de todo ,ella lo había echo bien durante el tiempo que la responsabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros, ya en la noche, recostado en su cama pensó en como pedirle que se casará con él a su adorado tormento que fuera su esposa y formando imágenes en su cabeza de ese momento, se quedo dormido. _

_Días después __Serena bajaba de un avión, había estado un poco mal los niños se habían movido mucho y le asustaba pensar que algo no andaba bien con ellos. _

- Mejor voy con Amy- _pensó la rubia mientras tomaba un taxi con destino a SEMENTIN. _

_**Muy lejos del**__** aeropuerto**_

- Profesor –_decía un muy feliz Darién_- no me cansaré de agradecerle por la oportunidad que me esta brindando.

- No te preocupes hijo eres un gran especialista yo soy el que tengo que agradecerte a ti por aceptar mi oferta se que te estabas haciendo cargo del negocio de tus padres.

- Así es doctor pero lo mío es la medicina así que gracias otra vez –_estrechando la mano del experimentado médico._

- De nada muchacho, bueno hoy ocuparas este escritorio, la doctora Mizuno esta en Osaka en un seminario de actualización y …

- ¿Amy Mizuno?- en tono de sorpresa.

- La conoces, tú atenderás a sus pacientes el día de hoy, ¿No te molesta verdad?.

- Si la conozco, es novia de un primo y no, ¿Como me va a molesta?, es mi labor- _comentó sonriente. _

- Bueno entonces te dejo, en aquella repisa Amy guarda los expedientes de sus pacientes léelos ya que alguno se te puede aparecer sin cita.

- Ok gracias.

- Deja de darme las gracias muchacho que tengas buen día –_dijo el doctor mientras cerraba la puerta Darién tomo todos los expedientes y empezó a revisarlos. _

- Embarazo gemelar_- leyó_ – 20 semanas, nombre del padre desconocido, nombre de la madre …

- AMY me siento fatal, no se que les pasa estos niños-_dijo ella mientras entraba al consultorio sin percatarse de quien estaba sentado en la silla de la doctora Mizuno _

- Serena Tsukino –_dijo él en voz alta al terminar de leer el expediente. Y levantando al vista a los orbes azules de la rubia_

-¡Darién! _– exclamó Serena asustada, al verlo ahí sentado._

Continuará…

* * *

Hola amigas primero que todo no se vale querer matar a la autora Dar se entero y no de la mejor manera ahora como lo tomara dejara que sere le explique o hará sus propias conjeturas ni yo se jajajaaj no mentiras si se pero no les adelantare soy mala si muy mala jajajajajaj(risa malvada)

*Seiya Moon amixx que pas llevo días contestándole en msn y no me contesta ala final ni darien ni emett santa fue malo conmigo tras que no me trajo ninguno de los dos se llevo a mi novio de viaje.

*Cherrie S.A creo que ya conteste tus preguntas vdd en privadio y solo para ti feliz año

*Usaco tenoh amixx para abrir una cuenta solo ve donde dice loguin y sigue las instrucciones , gracias por la aclaración del fic de elita .

*Sailor Lady ma tengo que agradecer te veo en msn

*Amafle mi amixx d me dejaste pensante al ultima vez que hablamos que sucedió, el mina y yaten te lo dejo para otra ocacion tres lemons en un cap en mucho por ahora te dejo el pedacito del callejón espero te hay gustado

* Sailor mercuri o neptune pues creo que te lo llevo a ti porque a mi no em lo trajo jajajjajajajajj

*Andrea Rodriguez amixxx sipi tenes razón esat época es un caos para nosotras no solo nos toca cierre de mes sino también cierre de año te quiero muchoy gracias por el mensaj de anvidad espero te haya llegado el mio

*Princess moon ligth : amixx quise darles la probadita del noviazgo pero ahotra que dira nuestro amado dar que hasta matrimonio le iba a pedir.

*Usagui Tsukino de Chiba: no me ahorques jajajjaajajaja en el proxx cap sabras la reacción de dar

*Tinita de Luna :espero te haya gustado animo con tu fic me gusta

*rinni4508 jajajaj sos como yo todo un dia leyendo

*velería tenoh amixx ojala santa te escuche a mi no em trajo mi dari buaaaa

*lulu29 nada esta aun escrito amixx y en esta historia pueden pasar muchas cosas

*kukygl primis luciana es mi tesoro y lo sabes aunque no se quisas puead sacar uan historia alterna

*sexy mina uy amixx eso lo descubrirás en le proxx cap

*cindy amixxx pues creo que para saber tendrás que esperar un poco créeme todo puede pasar

* Carmen sipi pero no me lo trajo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* isabel 20 amixx si fue una travesura adoc con el fic no crees?

*usaco de chiba amixx toy triste se acabo abandonado y sin amor noooooooooooooooo lo bueno es que ya empezaste otra historia wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii oye y por lo de no postear antes no hay proble lo hiciste y eso me basta besos

*Luz cullen de chiba amixx que bn te pareces ami es un honoir que te guste espero te ahya sorprendido

*Rosela Moon nena gracias y por lo que vi todas quieren un darien en el arbola mi no se me hizo la vdd creo que a nadie jajajajajajj espero te haya gustado el cap

*patty garcia amixx fue chido escucharte ojala volvamos a hablar por tel ahora creo que al pelea por darien esta disputada aunque no te niego algo te sobraste con lo de manjar japonés con aire latino jajajjajja

*lucecita moon graxx portus deseos amixx eres mi amixx desde ya agregame y hablamos

*conejo lu lo sabias por que soy uan contadora de todo jaja

*serena ramos . si amixx DAR es el papa de los bebitos de sere

* smoon angel mixxasi confundieron la de dar con al del que escogió sere ahora sobre como lo tomara darien pues eso lo sabras en el proxx cap

*Sandy serena amiguita claro que te entiendo lo genuial es que aun sigues conmigo gracias y si las reacciones en el proxx cap

*natustar amixx por fin jajajaj aun te falta ponerte al dia con algunos jejejje pero no hay broncas somos hermanixx y te quiero ahora con respecto a ed no sabia que querías uno jajajajajaj

Ahora les deseo a todas un feliz año y nos vemos el miércoles con el final, final de mi pecado. Y el jueves con el de la tercera besos

Neo Reyna Serenity


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión_

_Chicas lo prometido es deuda y contra todo pronostico aquí esta el capi gracias aquellas que se preocuparon por mis ojitos les digo que estoy mucho mejor ahora sin mas las dejo para que disfruten de este cap_

_Psdt: busquen pañuelo………………._

_Una ultima cosa amiga Usako Tenoh en mi perfil esta mi dirección de E-mail si queres agregame y te explico para que abras la cuenta……._

* * *

_****************Desilusión********************_

_-_Serena……….-_El tono fue frío y la mirada con la que veía a la rubia parada frente a él era algo con lo que la mayor de los Tsukino no contaba, sus ojos antes cálidos y llenos de amor ahora solo denotaban ira._

_Los pequeños protegidos por su vientre, se movían sin consideración, el momento era el menos indicado y sin embargo era el que__ el destino le había colocado para hacer frente a la situación, tenía miedo y con justificación, la mirada de Darién vagaban de su vientre a sus ojos poniéndola nerviosa y haciendo que de pronto su vista se empezará a nublar, su cuerpo le pesó de pronto y sin más cayó al suelo desmayada._

_Rápidamente Darién la tomo del suelo llevándola a la camilla, antes de ser su novio era doctor y ella al parecer era una de las pacientes de Amy, su cabeza formulaba miles de preguntas, trataba de no pensar, solo reanimar a la paciente que estaba frente a él, llamo a su mentor y a una enfermera. _

_Para cuando al rubia quiso despertar era trasladada a una habitación, giro y al ver a Darién a su lado sonrió, sonrisa que no duro mucho ya que al encontrarse sus ojos se pudo dar cuenta de que ahora eran fríos y duros hacia ella, poco a poco el soltó la camilla quedándose muy atrás, ni los llamados y suplicas de la rubia le bastaron, solo Tomoe se dio cuenta de la situación pero la dejo correr, necesitaban con urgencia estabilizar la presión sanguínea de Serena por el bien de ella y de sus bebes._

_Darién llamo a Mina y a Haruka cuando volvió a al habitación de su aún novia, ella dormía gracias al calmante suministrado. _

-¿Cómo esta? -_Le preguntó a su mentor un tanto preocupado._

-Pudimos controlar la presión- _explicó _-¿que le habrá sucedido?, Serena llevaba perfectamente su embarazo -_se cuestionó en voz alta_,_ sin notar la reacción del pelinegro._

-Le hicieron exámenes, quizás es por su anemia –_dijo preocupado el guapo doctor._

-¿¿Anemia??-_preguntó desconcertado Tomoe_-Serena nunca a sufrido de eso, menos con un embarazo gemelar, hemos estado muy pendientes desde el día que constatamos la noticia, Amy se ha dedicado a cuidarla en cuerpo y alma, si Serena hubiese tenido anemia, yo lo hubiese sabido.

_La cara de Darién estaba completamente desencajada, ella__, Serena, su princesa su amada Julieta lo había visto como tonto, lo había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos, su corazón estaba roto, destrozado ¿porque había jugado con el así?, ahora la veía en la cama tan indefensa, tan inocente _–seguramente tiene una explicación –_le decía su voz interior_-si te puso los cuernos y tu que le ibas a pedir matrimonio-_decía otra voz estaba enloqueciéndolo, no se dio cuenta cuando Tomoe abandono el lugar, se sentó en el sofá, no quería pensar, las voces de sus conciencia lo estaban atormentando, cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación escucho su voz:_

-Darién-_dijo ella muy débilmente._

_El giro su cabeza para verla, sus ojos denotaban temor, lo que le confirmaban su engaño. _

-Darién no me mires así déjame explicarte -_le dijo ella en un intento desesperado por apartar los dos puñales azules que se clavaban en su ser._

-EXPLICARME –_gritó el y soltó todo el veneno que tenia guardado en una sola palabra_- ¿Qué vas a decirme?, que me viste la cara de tonto Serena, ¿eso quieres explicarme?

-No Darién, escúchame por favor –_el dio al vuelta par retirarse sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y no quería que ella se diera cuenta-_DARIÉN –_le gritó_ –por favor no te vayas AMOR déjame explicarte.

-AMOR- _murmuró irónico_ - el amor no engaña Serena, el amor no miente y tu lo hiciste – _dijo sin verla_, _siguió sus pasos y se encamino a la puerta saliendo de la habitación, ignorando los gritos y súplicas desesperadas de la rubia, se cruzó con una enfermera en el pasillo y le ordeno que le suministrara un calmante después de eso fue a hablar con Tomoe._

_Minutos después Mina y Haruka llegaban preocupadas a Sementin, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la habitación de la rubia, suspiraron aliviadas al verla dormida, aunque los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de la rubia indicaban que algo no andaba bien. Mina se sintió feliz al ver que a su hermanita ya se le notaba el embarazo, acaricio el vientre e inmediatamente los pequeños respondieron al contacto moviéndose de un lado a otro despertando así a su madre. _

-Darién-_murmuró Serena encontrándose con Mina_ –búscalo Mina, búscalo –_suplico-_ él tiene que oírme, tiene que escucharme, por favor Mina, por favor hermanita, cuéntale las cosas-_exigía débilmente pero desesperada._

-Sere tranquilízate –_intervino Haruka_ –hablaras luego con él y te escuchara, ahora solo piensa en ti y en los pequeños.

-No Haru, no entiendes, si hubieses visto como me miro, si hubieses escuchado sus palabras-_dijo con frustración, recordando la fría mirada del pelinegro_ - tengo que levantarme tengo que explicarle-_decía Serena llorando mientras trataba de levantarse, un fuerte impacto en la cara la obligo a seguir recostada, sorprendida y adolorida observó confusa a su hermana menor._

-No vas a ninguna parte –_comentó Mina muy seria_ –luego le explicas, lo importante ahora son los ratones Serena Tsukino, ellos son lo más importante, no Darién, cuando estés mejor hablaras con él, te lo dije, te dije que era mejor que le contaras, pero no, NO me hiciste caso, ahora, afronta las consecuencias.

-Mina- _intervino Haruka en tono tranquilizador y de advertencia._

-Mina nada Haruka –_respondió la chica en tono obstinado_- es lógico que Darién este dolido, se siente engañado, ¿Cómo querías que te viera?, con ojos de amor, de ternura, que mirara tu vientre y dijera "seremos una bonita familia" pues no linda, ahora te acuestas y te calmas o te calmo yo- _finalizó con una mirada cargada de molestia, pero sobre todo de preocupación, lo cual fue notado por su hermana y su prima._

_Serena reconoció que __Mina tenia razón, aunque sus palabras eran crueles, ella siempre le había hablado con sinceridad y esta vez no era la excepción, Haruka abrazo a su prima y esta sollozo en su regazo. _

_Habían pasado varios días desde que la mayor de las Tsukino había llegado a Tokio, pero debido a su embarazo y a que su presión arterial no se estabilizaba, Tomoe decidió hospitalizarla y dejarla en observación, Darién había pospuesto su regreso a la medicina para evitar el tener que ir a Sementin, al hablar con su mentor se excuso diciendo que aun debía atender cosas en CHIKOU, desde su encuentro con Serena, se había encerrado en su departamento, aquel que fuera testigo del amor que le había ofrecido a la rubia, no quería ver, ni hablar con nadie, situación que tenía preocupadas a sus hermanas._

_Cansada de esperar respuestas del pelinegro, cierto día, una muy preocupada Rey tocaba insistentemente la puerta del departamento de su hermano._

-Ya… voy –_se escucho desde adentro_-sip…eres tup Nicolás vete, no quiero ver a nadie –_respondió el pelinegro que claramente se escuchaba ebrio._

-Dar, soy yo Rey, ábreme la puerta hermanito, ¿Estás tomando? Darién estamos preocupadas, hace días que no te vemos por la casa –_suplicaba golpeando con fuerza_ -DARIEN CHIBA SI NO ME ABRES VOY A TUMBAR ESTA PUERTA –_grito Rey al notar que el pelinegro no tenía intención de abrirle._

_Darién abrió la puerta__, su estado era deplorable y Rey pudo comprobar que tenía razón, él estaba bebiendo._

_Sabiendo que su hermano no era muy aficionado a consumir bebidas alcohólicas, ya que el era de esos hombres que se jactaban de no necesitarlas cuando las cosas iban mal tomando siempre como lema "para que hundirse en el alcohol si no soluciona nada"_ –_Darién nunca había actuado así,, dedujo que algo muy malo debió haber pasado, se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta con sentimientos encontrados, ver a su hermano así era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, él por su parte se sentó en el sofá más cercano y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, en señal de derrota._

_Darién por su parte estaba consciente de lo deplorable de su estado, sentado en la sala de su departamento con muchas latas de cerveza vacías a su alrededor las cuales no quería contar y con una a punto de terminar en la mano, lloraba sin poderlo evitar, su corazón estaba agonizando, llorando en silencio, desesperado, abrumado por su conciencia, con ganas de morir al recordar el momento en que su corazón se hizo mil pedazos _-Serena – _susurro a la nada_ – Serena, Serena, mi Serena – _un grito desgarrador irrumpió el silencio del lugar_ – ¿POR QUÉ SERENA? ¿POR QUÉ?

_Rey que se había mantenido expectante y en silencio, así como sorprendida, el oír a su hermano repitiendo con tristeza el nombre de su amiga la confundía, pero al oírlo gritar con tanta rabia y dolor, su alerta de problemas hizo su aparición._

-¿Qué demonios pasa Darién? ¿Qué rayos te hizo Serena?-_preguntó Rey algo molesta al ver a su hermano en esa actitud._

-Tú lo sabias, no te hagas, todos lo sabían, el único idiota era yo –_dijo él con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y contorsionado por el dolor._

-De que rayos hablas, que debía saber –_le respondió Rey._

-Es tu amiga, todos lo sabían TODOS se burlaron de mi –_gritó con furia._

-Darién –_por los pómulos de Rey se derramaron las primeras lágrimas_ –no se de que me hablas hermanito-_dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos_.

-De Serena jajaja- _empezó a reír descontroladamente, haciendo notar que estaba ebrio, muy ebrio_-me puso los cuernos-_dijo tocándose los cuernos imaginarios en su cabeza_-¿Qué no los vez? Esta preñada y …. Te aseguro que no es mío –_Darién se levanto del sofá y fue por otra cerveza_- yo nunca le he tocado un peloooooooo.

-Serena no esta embarazada Darién, debe ser un error.

-NO LO ES, ESTA PREÑADA, MALDITA SEA, PREÑADA, yo la atendí yo vi el expediente –_dijo tambaleándose._

-Hermanito no tomes más por favor –_le suplicaba la pelinegra, nunca, ni cuando Setsuna murió lo había visto así, Rey abrazo a su hermano con fuerza durante unos minutos-_ ¿¿Darién??-_lo llamó Rey, él no contesto y así pudo constatar que se había quedado dormido, tomo su celular y llamo a Nicolás._

Hola, Amor necesito que vengas al depa de Darién –_expresó con voz ronca, debido al llanto del que había sido presa y denotando urgencia._

-¿¿Al departamento de Darién?? Pasa algo malo amor- _cuestionó preocupado, después de todo él sabía que algo no andaba bien con su amigo. _

- Lo encontré ahogado de borracho llorando-_dijo Rey tratando de contenerse_ –dice que Serena lo engaño que todos los sabíamos.

-Lo dices enserio – _dijo asombrado nunca se imagino era su cuñado en ese estado _–.

-Si Nick, no te voy a mentir con eso, estoy muy preocupada, ahora se quedo dormido pero no tarda en despertar, nos necesita –_que difícil era para ella verle en ese estado quizás con Nick encontraría la manera de saber lo que en realidad había sucedido._

-OK amor voy para allá de inmediato ¿Crees que es necesario que les avisemos a los chicos? –.

- No sé, ven tú por lo pronto –_contestó ella. _

-Ok, ya voy saliendo de la oficina, tranquilízate cariño.

_Muchas horas después Darién despertaba con la sensación de tener un mal sueño, le dolía la cabeza y los músculos del cuerpo los tenia hechos nudo, no recordaba haber encendido la luz de la estancia que en ese momento tanto molestaba sus ojos, esforzándose un poco por enfocar su vista reconoció el mote de cabello negro a su lado. _

-¿Qué haces aquí? –_preguntó fastidiado._

-Tomate esto – _dijo un serio Nicolás, no es que pretendiera ser duro con su amigo pero estaba tan desconcentrado que ni cuenta se dio del tono de voz que empleo para con el –_te hará bien.

-Váyanse, váyanse todos, quiero estar solo –_les gritó._

-NO, no me voy de aquí hasta saber porque estas así-_dijo Rey._

-Explícate Darién ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Serena? –_preguntó Nick. _

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE? – _ grito desesperado _- que Serena jugo estos 4 meses conmigo, que me engaño, que esta embarazada, ¿Qué te explico? – _les gritó de nuevo _– NO QUIERO VERLOS VAYANSE.

_Nicolás llevo a Rey fuera de la habitación _-es mejor dejarlo solo amor esta irreconocible.

-No Nick, yo debo saber que le paso a mi hermano.

-Yo hable con Haruka, Serena tiene tres días hospitalizada, es cierto, ella esta embarazada y Darién no se entero de muy buena manera parece que discutieron y a ella se le subió la presión.

-Serena embarazada eso no te lo puedo creer ¿Quién es el padre? –_inquirió sorprendida, pero con un dejo de molestia en su voz._

-Haruka no me dio detalles solo me dijo eso.

-¿¿En que clínica esta?? –_Nicolás dudó en darle la respuesta_ –Dime Nick te lo ordeno-_le espeto furiosa._

-SEMENTIN, oye espera a donde vas –_dijo el castaño al ver que su novia se dirigía a la puerta. _

-Quédate con Darién ya vuelvo –_salió de hay dejando muy confundido al chico de ojos café._

_**En Sementin**_

-Gatita –_llamo con cariño Haruka a su prima _– que bueno que haz despertado –_ella sonrió, aunque con tristeza, aquellos ojos azules seguían sin brillar -_ ¿Cómo te sientes? – _preguntó,_ _Serena solo movió la cabeza indicándole que se sentía mejor_–eso me alegra – _la futura madre_ _siguió sonriendo aunque le costaba un mundo mantener esa sonrisa_ - ¿Quieres hablar? –_Serena negó_ – de acuerdo – _concedió._

-Aquí esta la orden de salida –_anunció Mina entrando a la habitación, Haruka hizo señas a la recién llegada de que tenía que salir, dando espacio a ambas hermanas._

-¿Mina haz visto a Darién?- _cuestionó la rubia de coletas apeas vio a su hermana_, _la aludida negó con la cabeza_ –Sere no hemos sabido nada de él, desde que nos llamo, pero ya podrás hablar con él, los chicos están muy preocupados por ti.

-Lo saben –_murmuró._

-Era obvio que se iban a enterar, pero yo no he dicho nada, es mejor que tú les cuentes las cosas.

_Serena respiro profundo_ –solo me interesa Darién –_le dijo_ –solo él.

-Lo sé chiquita, lo sé –_dijo Mina_ –ahora ve a cambiarte sip, tenemos que irnos gracias a Dios los ratones están bien-_expresó con una pequeña sonrisa. _

-Mina ¿Cómo lo tomaron Luna y Sammy?

-Bueno Sere –_dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantar_ -Luna esta un poco triste por la falta de confianza y Sam-_se interrumpió_- Sammy no me habla, se siente defraudado, pero tu hablaras con él y entenderá, ya lo veras, creo que es hora de salir de aquí ¿No? –_Serena asintió. _

-Ya pague la cuenta –_informó Haruka_ –están listas –_amabas rubias asintieron, Haruka tomo una silla de ruedas para llevar a Serena con Kelvin quién las esperaba en el estacionamiento de la clínica, el único pensamiento de la chica mientras era conducida al coche es que ahora que estaba bien, era que buscaría a Darién y lograría que él la escuchara. _

-Mina yo iré a devolver la silla de ruedas –_comentó Haruka_ –ya regreso Gatita –_antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente a su prima. _

-Mira, Rey viene a visitarte –_expresó Mina un tanto alegre al ver a la pelinegra que caminaba en dirección hacia ellas. _

_Rey llego justo delante de Serena y observó el vientre de su ahora ex amiga. Todo lo que pasó a continuación, se dio rápidamente: no se supo cómo, la mano de Rey impactó fuertemente en el rostro de Serena, haciendo que su cabeza volteara ligeramente._

-Perdida-_le dijo con furia_ –mi hermano sufre por tu culpa –_volvió a golpearla en la otra mejilla_ –eres una……. Es que si te digo zorra ofendo al animal, eres peor que eso Tsukino, razón tiene Malachite cuando dice que a ustedes solo les gusta jugar con los hombres, ahora por tu culpa mi hermano esta echo un guiñapo humano, lleva días bebiendo, eres una, una desgraciada-_expresó Rey sacando todo el odio y rencor que sentía hacia la chica, levanto su mano dispuesta a golpearla nuevamente pero esta vez Mina fue mas rápida que ella._

- Una más y no respondo Rey – _en tono amenazante_ -acepte la primera porque nos tomaste desprevenidas, la segunda, por que pensé que Sere reaccionaria, pero no te permito una tercera me entiendes, y cuida tus palabras que se supone que eres una señorita decente o fue así como te crio Gea.

-Tú no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo- fijo su vista en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su ex amiga, ¿Te duelen Tsukino?, ¿Te duelen mis palabras? –_la rubia desvió su mirada no soportaba ver tanta ira, sobre todo al imaginarse a Darién tal como su hermana lo había descrito_-me alegro, sufre desgraciada, sufre como esta sufriendo mi hermano.

-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ –_gritó Haruka muy enojada, debido a que había alcanzado a ver todo_ –Sere entra al auto, Rey vete por donde llegaste por que me voy a olvidar de los buenos modales –_amenazó._

_La pelinegra se dio la media vuelta retirándose del lugar con sentimientos encontrados, después de todo había comprobado lo que su hermano le había dicho y aunque había sido cruel con la rubia, que había sido siempre una gran amiga, lo que había dicho, se lo tenía bien merecido pensaba ella._

_Quince días habían pasado desde que Serena saliera de la clínica, y desde entonces no había día que no marcara el teléfono de Darién, con la esperanza de que el se dignara a escucharla, no había querido enfrentarse aún a su hermano y a Luna y mucho menos ver a sus amigos, lo único que quería era verlo a él, hablar con él, algo hasta ahora imposible porque nunca le contestaba las llamadas. _

-Vamos Darién, contéstame-_rogaba internamente con el auricular del teléfono pegado a su oído._

_Hola soy Darién en estos momentos no te puedo contestar pero déjame tu mensaje seguro te llamo luego gracias…………. Se oyó la contestadota._

-Darién amor soy Serena, por favor hablemos, no es lo que crees, te juro que tengo una buena explicación –_dijo la rubia_-se que estas ahí, se que me estas escuchando, Darién levanta la bocina, o yo voy a tu casa, escúchame, por Dios te he dejado mil mensajes por favor hablemos –_concluyo._

_Darién por su parte estaba acostado en el sofá bebiendo descontroladamente, como en los últimos 15 días, el departamento estaba de terror, habían cajas de comida tirados en el piso, al igual que cientos de latas de cervezas y botellas de alcohol, acababa de escuchar el último mensaje de Serena, se levanto con pereza dirigiéndose a la contestadora y lo borro como los últimos 100, se percato que ya era de noche pues el departamento quedo en penumbras, solo reflejando sombras con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Ya nada tenia sentido en su vida, que estúpido fue, como permitió que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, como no noto que sus malestares y sus repentinos cambios de humor eran eso, un embarazo……… su princesa, ahora viviría sin ella y solo el pensarla en brazos de otro le carcomía las entrañas. Quería hablar pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, ella lo había engañado, había jugado con él y eso nunca se lo iba perdonar, por más explicaciones que ella le diera._

_Encendió el quipo de sonido y fue al refri por una cerveza más, busco su emisora favorita, esa que escuchaba con ella en las tardes que pasaban en su departamento, __al sintonizarla el DJ daba comienzo a una tanda de canciones de Chayanne, la primera fue yo Te Amo, lo que provocó que el pelinegro cayera tumbado en el amplio sofá que lo había visto llorar durante varias noches seguidas._

_En la mansión Tsukino las cosas no eran muy distintas, Serena se encontraba en su cuarto llorando como en los últimos 15 días, un bote de helado era su amigo fiel, al igual que Darién ella escuchaba la misma emisora, el Dj había empezado una tanda de canciones con el puertorriqueño Chayanne la primera yo Te amo le llegaba directo a su corazón provocando que su llanto se intensificará, al igual que su dolor, estaba sumida en sus recuerdos que no noto cuando Mina entro a la habitación. _

-Ya esta bien Serena, deja de llorar –_exigió su hermana_-esos bebes van a salir llorones, ¿Qué no entiendes? - eso no te hace bien- _le dijo molesta_ -Para que escuchas esta música, si ya estas triste sin escucharla –_le regaño la rubia de lazo rojo._

-Mina me hace bien, es como si Dar estuviera a mi lado ¿¿Te contesto el teléfono?? –_dijo cambiando el tema y esperanzada, deseando que le dijera que si. _

-No me contesto- _informó indecisa, a sabiendas de que eso causaba más dolor a su_ _hermana_ -tienes que darle tiempo Sere, yo te advertí, te dije que algo malo podría pasar, pero entiendo tus temores y porque no hiciste las cosas en su momento.

_El Dj cambio la tanda de música de chayanne y decidió colocar otra de reyli titulada que nos paso, la melodía empezó a sonar, transportando el corazón afligido de Serena y Darién a los múltiples momentos que compartieron juntos. _

La vida pasa

el tiempo vuela

la distancia no se acorta

al contrario me envenena

y me parte el corazón

las madrugadas son refugio

de mi locura

y los recuerdos me amenazan

y me clavan por la espalda

tantas dudas.

¿Qué nos paso?

porque nos perdimos

donde quedo

aquello que, nos prometimos

quien se metió entre

nosotros

quien te lleno de primaveras

esos ojos

que no me saben mentir

que no me pueden mentir

dime quien

después me quedare callado

seré parte de tu pasado

tan solo eso sereeeee!!

dime quien

arranca esta maldita duda

y sálvame de la locura

después me alejaré

ooooh me alejare.

_Al terminar de escuchar la canción, Serena sabia que no podía más, Darién Chiba la escucharía por las buenas o a las malas, tomo su teléfono y marco a la emisora, espero paciente hasta que le contestaron. _

-Tokio Love habla dj malixx ¿Con quién hablo?-_dijo amablemente el locutor._

_No podía decir su nombre, eso era darle comidilla a los paparazi, entonces uso uno que solo el podría reconocer_-mi nombre es Serenity –_dijo ella nerviosa recordando aquella historia que una vez Darién le contó._

-Hola Serenity –_dijo el locutor_ –en que te puedo ayudar.

-Quiero enviarle un mensaje a mi novio, su nombre es Endimión.

-Ok es todo tuyo el micrófono diosa lunar.

-Gracias –_dijo ella mientras Mina la veía incrédula_ –Endimión se que estas hay, se que me estas escuchando, esta es tu emisora favorita, así que por favor no le apagues.

_Darién iba a apagar el tonto aparato que lo torturaba cuando escucho esa voz tan conocida para él y a la vez llena de razón, sabia que lo apagaría, pero no lo hizo, se quedo frente al stereo esperando lo que ella diría._

_Ella continuo_ –se que las evidencias están en mi contra amor pero tenemos que hablar –_su plan original era contar todo pero así no solo se enteraría Darién si no la mitad de todo Tokio así que prefirió decir algo que se le ocurrió a ultimo momento_-dame la oportunidad de contarte por que tome esa decisión, por favor no estés mal sin saber, no estés triste amor, no hay necesidad, gracias.

_Serena colgó y fue ahora Darién el que tomo el teléfono y marcó a la emisora, su llamada entró de inmediato. _

-Tokio Love habla dj malixx ¿Con quién hablo?- _contesto en tono alegre._

-Soy Endimión, quiero…….-_dudo un poco_- que me complazcas con una canción y a la vez quiero decirle a Serenity que esta canción es la que dice todo lo que siento en estos momentos, que si después de escucharla, quiere hablar conmigo, ella sabe donde encontrarme, la canción es –_Darién dijo el nombre de la canción y colgó, Serena se quedo atenta y muy ansiosa, mientras Mina la tomaba de las manos en señal de apoyo._

- Ok a petición de Endimión que suene la canción –_anunció el locutor._

_La pista empezó a sonar logrando que los nervios se apoderaran de la rubia de dos coletas._

Si claro que estoy llorando

o es que acaso pensabas

que hiciera un fiesta como despedida

y aplaudir que te haz

destrozando mi vida

o es que quieres, que valla corriendo

a la iglesia, a pedirle a Dios que te bendiga.

No podré perdonarte, a pesar que te amo

con todo mi alma, me obligas a odiarte

hoy te ríes de mi, no te duele engañarme

pero vas a volver a buscarme

y te advierto que voy a vengarme.

Vas a besar el suelo, por Dios te lo juro

vendrás a pedirme perdón

y no dudo que mendigaras por un beso

a mis labios, tu piel rogara

que la toquen mis manos, se que voy a gozar

cuando vengas llorando

me voy a burlar de ti al verte arrastrando

te arrepentirás de haberme conocido

porque hoy me declaro tu peor enemigo

y lo que te mereces por traicionarme

es que al volver, te mande a llorar a otra parte.

_La canción termino y el locutor volvió a hacerse presente _

-Uyyy Serenity, que le hiciste a este hombre para que te haya dedicado esa canción, pero como dijo él, si aun después de esto quieres hablar ya sabes donde buscarlo, ahora querido radioescuchas nos vamos aun bloque de comerciales no se vayan-_dijo el locutor._

_En casa Serena lloraba fuertemente tomada del brazo de Mina. _

-Me odia Mina, me odia-_repetía una y otra vez la rubia._

-Esta dolido Sere, no pensaras ir a buscarlo ¿¿Verdad??- _cuestionó alarmada al notar la_ _desesperación de su hermana, la aludida guardo silencio_ –Verdad Serena que no vas a ir al menos no ahora –_repitió zarandeándola un poco_ -Serena te estoy hablando- _gritó molesta._

-No iré –_dijo ella con voz rota y lágrimas en los ojos_ – no ahora.

-Por que mejor no duermes un rato,-_le aconsejo Mina_- ya se le pasara y ustedes podrán hablar, ahora esta dolido, es normal que reaccione así, yo saldré, debo ira a la oficina, pero vuelvo temprano, ¿Me esperas para cenar?, Serena –_la llamo, al verla pudo constatar que se había quedado dormida, con mucho cuidado la acomodó en la cama y la cubrió con el edredón, antes de salir dio un pequeño beso en el vientre de su hermana –_duerme hermanita-_murmuró al salir de la habitación. _

_Serena se levanto cuando ya casi oscurecía, al verse en el espejo supo que debía hacer, de inmediato puso en marcha su plan, necesitaba verlo y escuchar eso de sus labios, hasta entonces no se daría por vencida, tomo su abrigo y su bolso, nadie se dio cuenta de que salía de la casa, vio a Kelvin a lo lejos limpiando el auto, se dirigió hacia él, pidiéndole que la llevará al departamento de Darién._

_Era de noche cuando Serena llego al conjunto de condominios Luz Plateada, lugar donde vivía al que aún consideraba su novio, luego de decirle a su chofer que la esperara, tomo el elevador y marcó el piso del departamento del pelinegro, sus pequeños se movían inquietos, poniéndola aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero sabia que por mas rabia que tuviese Darién nunca le haría daño y menos en su estado, el elevador se abrió mostrando un gran pasillo, camino despacio hasta ver el numero 209 insegura aun de lo que le pasaría, toco la puerta, minutos después Darién abrió y entonces todos sus miedos salieron a flote al ver su estado físico. _

_Darien estaba irreconocible, más delgado, ojeroso, tenía la barba crecida, en pocas palabras estaba vuelto nada ¿Cómo cambiaba la vida en menos de un mes?, pensó con tristeza._

_-_¿Qué haces aquí?-_le pregunto_ –creo que fui claro con la canción ¿No? –_expresó con fastidio dándole la espalda. _

_La manera tan fría en que le habló hizo que el corazón de Serena se oprimiera aún más de lo que ya estaba. _

-Tienes agallas-_dijo y volteo a verla mientras iba la refrigerador a buscar su nueva mejor amiga, la lata de cerveza-_pensé que no vendrías –_añadió con desprecio._

-Darién amor perdóname yo….

-CÁLLATE-_le gritó_- no hables de amor, tu eres incapaz de sentir eso, ¿Qué parte de no quiero verte y no quiero oírte, no entiendes? _-cuestionó el pelinegro dolido_-tu me fallaste Serena me fallaste.

-Pero yo quiero explicarte –_le refuto ella. _

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir-_comentó con aparente calma_ -TE ODIO, jugaste conmigo y yo como idiota caí en tu juego, creía en ti Serena, confiaba en ti –_le dijo con voz firme y llena de rencor._

- Darién por favor déjame hablar-_decía Serena desde el umbral de la puerta, aún no había entrado en el lugar, estaba por hacerlo cuando:_

-NO – _Darién le bloqueo el paso ágilmente_ – LÁRGATE, VETE DE MI CASA –_gritó. _

_-_Por favor-_le rogó _–no es lo que parece te lo juro tengo una explicación- _decía desesperada, sin poder contener el llanto, el bajo el brazo y caminó en dirección a la sala con la rubia a su espalda siguiendo sus pasos._

-Explicación jajajaja-_rió_- sabes Serena ahora que lo recuerdo, razón tenia Jadeite –_eso helo aun mas a Serena, sobre todo porque al darle la cara solo veía reproche y asco en los ojos de Darién -_pero que mas podía yo pedir de una mujer que le entrega la virginidad a un extraño en una disco con solo 16 años -_Serena abrió los ojos como plato solo Mina, Haruka, Amy y Michiru sabían sobre Romeo _-eso solo lo hacen las zorras y bien Jadeite tenia razón cuando dijo que tu eras una de ellas- _le gritó con furia, Serena sintió como el desprecio del hombre que amaba se clavaba en su corazón, como un frío puñal._

-Como sabes tú .......-_murmuró confundida, más él no la dejo terminar. _

-Por que yo soy Romeo Serena, yo, y no sabes cuanto te ame desde esa noche-_contestó_ _con voz rota_ - ¡MALDICIÓN SOY UN TONTO!- _exclamó furioso._

-Darién por favor hablemos -_suplico la rubia entre lágrimas, anonadada por lo que acababa de descubrir y aún más desesperada que antes, se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano, cometido que no logró, Darién avivo su ira alejándola bruscamente._

- VETE -_volvió a gritarle_ -vete por que me olvidare que soy un caballero y te sacare a golpes.

- Tú no serias capaz Darién, te conozco, mírame, escúchame por favor, te amo-_decía la rubia. _

-QUE NO ENTIENDES, QUE TE VAYAS –_no quería tocarla, pero ella ya estaba dentro del departamento, así que lleno de coraje y rencor, la empujó con dirección a la salida_ - ¡VETE! –_rugió furioso_.

-NOOOOOOOOOO, no me iré de aquí hasta aclararte las cosas –_gritó ella con obstinación._

-Que te vayas_ -Ágil mente el pelinegro tomo a la rubia del brazo y la saco de su departamento mientras ella peleaba con el, Darién no controlaba su fuerza, estaba descontrolado por el dolor y en uno de sus múltiples zarandeos soltó la mano de la chica haciéndola caer contra el suelo golpeándose fuertemente en su vientre. _

_Serena sintió a sus bebes correr despavoridos por su vientre con una mano se sobo tratando de calmar a los pequeños que yacían acelerados y nerviosos, sintió que algo en sus piernas le corría pero le atemorizaba mirar. _

-No regreses mas-_le dijo con una mirada llena de odio_ -ve a buscar al maldito padre de tus hijos y déjame tranquilo Serena Tsukino, maldigo el día que me encontré contigo, maldigo el día que me enamore de ti, te odio, te odio-_dijo cerrando la puerta narices de la rubia sin importarle que ella yacía en el piso. _

_Serena se levanto tambaleándose del frío suelo, aun no podía creer que Darién la hubiese empujado sin importarle su estado, sentía como sus pantalones seguían mojándose con el extraño liquido que corría por sus piernas, pero no quería bajar la cabeza y confirmar sus sospechas, subió al elevador y llego hasta donde Kelvin. _

_Al ver sus pantalones el chofer se sobresaltó -!! _Señorita Serena_¡¡ -gritó -¡_Sangra_! exclamó asustado el chofer. _

_Eso era lo que ella mas temía, amaba con el alma a Darién Chiba, su corazón estaba roto, pero si algo malo le pasaba a alguno de sus bebes, él sabría quien era ella en realidad, entro al auto y le dijo a su chofer que la llevara a la clínica, estaba asustada y como no estaba sangrando, eso no era nada bueno, en su mente los recuerdos llegaban como falsh back, la mirada fría de Darién, sus palabras hirientes, y mientras el dolor se volvía a hacer presente en su ya maltrecho corazón, su débil estado le cobro factura haciéndola perder el conocimiento, cayó desmayada en el asiento trasero del auto, Kelvin freno el automóvil y bajo rápidamente, abrió la puerta de atrás y trato de reanimarla, asustado veía como su patrona sangraba cada vez mas, había escuchado por la servidumbre, que la señorita estaba embarazada así que hizo lo que le pareció más sensato._

_************_

_No muy lejos de hay en Cristal de Plata cierta rubia coqueta estaba con su flamante galán y otras parejas mas._

_-_Entonces Darién hizo eso-_comentó sorprendido un chico de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta-_no puedo creerlo.

-Lo hizo- _respondió ofuscada_ - y Sere necesita explicarle que se hizo la inseminación antes de andar con él_ –dijo Mina._

_-_Yo soy testigo de eso-_agregó Amy con convicción _-yo implante el óvulo cuando ya estuvo inseminado.

-Dar esta dolido, cuando se le pase la rabia, hablara con ella, no deben preocuparse, ni meterse-_añadió en tono tranquilizador castaño del grupo._

-Apoyo a Taiki amor, sólo espera y tranquilízate, ellos arreglaran sus problemas- _dijo con ternura – _te veo un poco pálida ¿Estás bien? –_añadió preocupado mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia el peliplateado._

-Uyyy amor, ósea que va enserio-_dijo feliz Unasuki mientras veía con ojos brillosos a la pareja._

_Mina estaba por replicar el comentario de su amiga cuando el timbre de su celular se hizo presente. _

_-_Hola-_contesto la rubia._

-Señorita Mina, habla Kelvin, la señorita Serena esta sangrando mucho-_explico alarmado_- me pidió que la llevará al hospital, pero no se a cual asiste ella- _añadió en_ _tono angustiado._

_Mina se levanto sobresaltada de la mesa,_ _su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado por el miedo _–no puede ser, ¿Es mucho?- _cuestionó en un hilo de voz. _

-Si señorita, ahora esta inconsciente, donde debo llevarla –_dijo el chofer muy preocupado mientras acostaba a su patrona en el asiento trasero._

_Los ojos de Mina se abrieron como platos, los colores le bajaron al suelo, no entendía como podía estar pasando eso, si ella la había dejado tranquila y durmiendo. _

-Señorita Mina me escucha, no podemos perder tiempo, ¿A que clínica debo llevarla?- _le pregunto con impaciencia el chofer. _

-Mina ¿Estás bien? –_cuestionó Yaten. _

_-_ A Sementin –_dijo al rubia_ -llévela de inmediato a Sementin –_ni bien terminó la frase cuando Kelvin le había colgado, entendió aún en medio de su letargo que el lo había hecho debido a que no podía perder tiempo._

_Lita se acercó a la mesa, notando enseguida estado de la rubia, además de lo pálida que estaba, la cara de temor y angustia reflejada era de preocuparse ya que Mina, era muy conocida por siempre conservar la calma aún ante las peores situaciones._

-¿Qué sucede?-_pregunto la castaña al ver a su amiga como en shock_.

-MINA-_gritó Yaten, haciendo que la rubia reaccionara._

-Amy es Sere –_respondió,_ _un nudo se hizo en su garganta._

-¿Qué le paso a Sere? –_cuestionó Seiya. _

-Esta sangrando, -_respondió muy asustada_ –Kelvin la lleva a Sementin.

-¿¿Te dijo si era abundante o poca??-_preguntó_ _Amy muy nerviosa_ –habla Mina –_demandó zarandeándola._

-Es mucho, Kelvin esta asustado, muy asustado, tengo que irme chicos.

-Claro, nosotros también vamos nena –_dijo Seiya. _

_Mientras tanto ya en la clínica, Serena abría sus ojos, lo único que podía ver era como los médicos hablaban entre ellos, aun sin entenderle mucho llevo la mano a su vientre, había perdido bastante sangre en el camino y debido a eso, cerró nuevamente sus ojos, cayendo en la inconsciencia una vez más. _

_No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Mina, Lita, Taiki, Seiya, Unasuki, Yaten y Amy llegaran, apenas puso un pie en la clínica, la doctora del grupo se separo de sus amigos, se cambio de ropa y fue en busca de su paciente, minutos después Haruka y Michiru llegaban al hospital con la preocupación pintada en el rostro._

_-_Doctor Ukoa_ –dijo al peliazul al ver al doctor que atendía a su amiga- _¿¿Cómo esta_??-preguntó ansiosa, pero recordando que debía mantener la calma. _

_-_Necesita sangre_- dijo el experimentado doctor –_ya llamamos a Tomoe.

_-_Serena es mi paciente, afuera esta su hermana y algunos amigos, alguno debe tener su mismo tipo de sangre- _dijo en voz alta._

_Amy salió del quirófano, afortunadamente Lita y Michiru eran del mismo tipo sanguíneo que Serena. _

-¿DÓNDE ESTABA SERENA?-_pregunto enojada Haruka al muy asustado chofer de los Tsukino._

-La.. la..-_tartamudeo al notar la molestia de la rubia y de las miradas expectantes de_ _todos los presentes_ –la señorita me pidió que la llevara a el departamento del señor Chiba y cuando salió de hay estaba sangrando-_contestó asustado Kelvin._

-Maldito Chiba –_dijo Mina llorando _-puede ser tu hermano pero es un maldito Seiya –_Yaten la abrazo tratando de consolarla y Haruka golpeo fuertemente la pared mientras Seiya apretaba los puños._

-Muy mi hermano, pero si algo le pasa a Sere se las vera conmigo_-pensaba el joven de la coleta negra. _

_**Mientras en la mansión Chiba. **_

-Darién –_decía_ _Rey muy alterada en la puerta de su casa, al ver el estado en el que venia su hermano_ –Nicolás ayúdalo a subir que se de un baño y que Gea no lo vea así.

_Nicolás llevo a Darién hasta el segundo piso y le aconsejo que se bañara y durmiera un poco, al salir de la habitación de su amigo, recibió una llamada de Seiya en donde le informó rápidamente lo ocurrido, suspiro pesadamente y al bajar le contó a su novia lo que estaba pasando con la joven rubia._

_**De vuelta en al clínica. **_

_Habían pasado ya varias horas y Amy no salía del quirófano, Serena necesitaba mas sangre y Kelvin dono la que faltaba, cuatro horas después Amy salía del quirófano con evidente cansancio, Mina fue la primera en asaltar con preguntas a la joven doctora._

_-_¿Cómo esta?, ¿Cómo están los ratones? ¿Amy habla?-_cuestiono la rubia que ahora estaba fuertemente abrazada a Sammy evidenciando su angustia._

_Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la peliazul _- ¿Qué sucede Amy? habla_ –le ordeno Haruka. _

_-_Hice lo que pude, les juro que hice todo lo que pude-_decía la peliazul._

-No Amy-_sollozo Mina_ -dime que no le paso nada a mis sobrinos dímelo_ –dijo desesperada._

_-_Eran tres, no preguntes como, ó como no me di cuenta, pero, Sere_-un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a la peliazul y no pudo mas, había sido fuerte mientras trabajaba con su equipo, pero ya no podía aguantar- _Sere esperaba trillizos y perdimos uno, una hermosa niña-_Taiki abrazo a su afligida novia. _

_Mina y Sammy lloraron juntos, Haruka los abrazo este seria un gran golpe para Serena, Seiya dio la vuelta y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas ¿Cómo su hermano había sido capaz? ¿Cómo?, Unasuki vio la reacción de su novio y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras el lloraba amargamente –_Darién lo pagara caro, les juro que mi hermano llorara lágrimas de sangre por esto –_dijo Seiya con los ojos rojos producto del el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia. _

_Una enfermara salió del quirófano cargando un pequeño bultito en una manta blanca._

_-_Doctora Mizuno debo llevarla a medicina legal_ –informó Anna. _

_-¿_Quieren verla_?- Pregunto Amy separándose del pecho de Taiki, Mina asintió y Sammy también, Haruka y Michiru se acercaron también._

_Amy tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña y se dirigió al consultorio con la familia Tsukino siguiéndola, al llegar la destapo con cuidado y pudieron observarla bien. _

_La nena era hermosa, tenía un ligero mechón de pelo color rubio oro al igual que Serena, tenia sus manitos y piecitos bien formaditos, la nariz era muy fina al igual que todas las mujeres de la familia Tsukino._

_Mina se abrazo a Haruka llorando, era el momento mas duro de toda su vida, sabia que Serena iba a desear morir de dolor cuando se lo contaran, Sammy cargo el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina y lo apretó contra su pecho, Michiru lo abrazo en señal de apoyo, Amy observaba la escena desconsolada, se sentía impotente, no solo por no percatarse que la bebé crecía en el vientre de su amiga, si no por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla. Decidió que era mejor dejarlos a solas así que salio del lugar. _

_Minutos después Anna salía con la pequeña rumbo a que le practicaran los exámenes correspondientes para su acta de Defunción, Mina, Haruka, Michiru y Sammy salieron minutos después de la habitación. _

_Al reunirse con los muchachos Mina contó la historia, como Serena debió hacerlo desde un principio, pasando por Romeo, Jadeite y la inseminación y también comento lo que habían decidido, enterrarían a la pequeña bajo el nombre de Atenea Tsukino y cuando Serena diera a luz a los pequeños le contarían la historia tal cual como era, los chicos asintieron, era lo mejor, Serena debía recuperase y la noticia seria fatal en su estado. _

_El resto de la noche paso en calma, uno a uno entro a la habitación en donde ahora descansaba Serena, curiosamente Seiya fue el ultimo en entrar y lo hizo solo, ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Serena despertó y el le acomodo los cabellos y le dio un beso en la frente. _

_-_Seiya y mis bebes_-murmuró débilmente._

-Stssss no hables, ellos están bien, tu estas bien, tienes que reponerte bombó_n-le dijo el cariñosamente mientras unas lagrimas involuntarias cayeron por sus pómulos._

_-_¿Si estamos bien por que lloras?_-pregunto ella. _

-Por que nos diste un gran susto, ¿Por que no duermes un poco?-_la animo. _

-No quiero dormir-_sus ojos se aguaron un poco al recordar lo ocurrido en el departamento de Darién –_ Darién, el me empujo, no le importo que algo le pasara a mis bebés.

_-_Ya no pienses en eso_-con el pulgar limpio las lagrimas de Serena_- tu y ellos están bien, duerme por favor, tengo que salir, trata de dormir_-dio un beso en la frente y empezó a cantarle como si fuese una pequeña niña, se sintió feliz nuevamente al ver que se había quedado dormida. _

_Serena abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su amigo se había ido, no quería dormir, tocaba su vientre con insistencia, al menos a ellos no les había pasado nada, aunque su corazón estuviera roto en mil pedazos, ellos estaban bien, eso la tenia tranquila, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y fue ahí cundo los recuerdos de aquella noche loca que había vivido cundo cumplió 16 años volvieron a su mente. _

_Flash Back----------------------------------_

_Serena despertaba al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara giro para darse cuenta que estaba sola _

_-_Romeo-_lo llamó-_ ¿Dónde estas?-_se levanto de la cama enrollándose en la sábana lo busco en el baño pero no estaba, la rubia tomo el teléfono y marco a la recepción. _

_-_Hotel Moon Light en que puedo colaborarle-_respondió una señorita en tono amable._

-Buenos Días-_contesto y agregó_- Disculpe señorita quisiera saber si mi hermano salió del lugar estoy en la habitación 705.

-Si señorita, él se fue muy temprano, dejo un recado para usted, que había llamado a sus padres y que les había dicho que estaba donde Laura -_contesto la recepcionista._

-Ok-_respondió la rubia_-gracias –_suspiro y colgó el auricular._

_Observo la habitación, sonrojándose al recordar algo de lo vivido la noche anterior, después busco rápidamente sus ropas y se cambio, debía llegar con sus primas y amigos seguramente estaban muy preocupados, cuando se disponía a salir del hotel un joven la detuvo. _

-Señorita su hermano dejo esto para usted –_dijo mostrándole una hoja de papel doblada._

_Serena tomo la nota y la guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, salio del hotel y tomó un taxi ya dentro del vehiculo tomo el papel y lo leyó:_

Hola perdóname por no estar cuando despertarás creo que te comente ayer que me iba de viaje y mi avión despega a las 8:45 AM trate de despertarte pero fue imposible, sabes Julieta nunca te olvidare fue bonito vivir mi primera vez junto a ti, espero verte algún día y no se, quizás tener algo serio. Como tu misma dijiste anoche no puedo decir que te amo, pero me gustaría llegar a hacerlo, siempre atesorare nuestro momento como el mas importante en mi vida, solo espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar

Romeo.

Posdata: soy malísimo escribiendo espero que entiendas lo que te quise decir entre líneas.

_Serena terminó de leer la nota y la guardo en su bolsillo, ahora su principal preocupación era pensar en la excusa que le daría a Luna._

Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------

-Hermanita, ¿Cómo te sientes? –_dijo Mina apenas ingresó a la habitación, notando que estaba despierta. _

_-_ Seiya me dijo que mis bebes están bien pero no le creo, me siento extraña, como si algo me faltará – _la rubia frente a ella tenso_ -Mina dime tu, mis bebes están bien.

_Mina suspiro, no le gustaba mentir, las mentiras nunca le salían bien, pero todo era por el bien de Sere _- están bien Sere no te preocupes-_murmuró fijando su vista en el vientre de su hermana, mientras lo acariciaba. _

-Me asuste cuando sentí que mis piernas se mojaron, no lo soportaría otra vez, no una tercera vez- _dijo con voz quebrada, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar._

-Tranquila no volverá a pasar_- expresó con calma la rubia del lazo rojo._

-Siento los ojos pesados Mina, pero no quiero dormir.

-Vamos Sere, es lo mejor, hazlo por ellos.

_Mina se acostó en la cama y mientras Serena caía en el poder de Morfeo ella recordaba esa primera vez. _

_Flash back---------------------------------------------_

_-_Mina_ –gritó Serena un poco asustada al verla entrar a la habitación que compartían en el exclusivo internado Milenio Plateado en Londres._

-¿Qué pasa mami?_-respondió la rubia en tono burlón, ya que su hermana mayor se tomaba muy a pecho su papel, sobre todo desde la muerte de sus padres. _

-No me ha venido-_contestó angustiada con un calendario entre sus manos._

-Sere es normal que a veces tengamos retrasos –_respondía la rubia en tono despreocupado, mientras se quitaba el uniforme de la institución y se colocaba la ropa de dormir. _

_-_Si lo sé Mina, pero no me viene hace tres meses, desde que paso eso con ese chico –_respondió preocupada. _

_El teléfono de Mina sonó. _

_-_Hola amor-_dijo la rubia del Moño Rojo-_Armand necesito un favor una de las niñas del internado cree que esta …….tu sabes embarazada, podrías no se, comprar una prueba deembarazo y traérmela mañana_. _

_Al día siguiente Mina y Serena confirmaban sus sospechas, una carita feliz salía en las tres pruebas de embarazo que tenían, a pesar de lo difícil de la situación la ilusión se extendió por el rostro de la joven futura mamá._

_Ocultar un embarazo en el estricto internado iba a ser un gran problema, para eso Serena compro ropas holgadas, solo faltaban unos meses para terminar el ciclo escolar y ellas regresarían a Tokio, el bebé nacería para mediados de Marzo._

_Los meses pasaban sin prisas y sin malestares, hasta que la rubia llego a los 5 meses y medio fue hay cuando ocurrió, Serena se rehusaba a practicar unos ejercicios y fue obligada por su profesor, causando así el desprendimiento del feto y un aborto espontáneo debido al esfuerzo y el peso que la rubia había cargado. _

_Fin del Flash back-----------------------------------------------_

_Recordar el sufrimiento de Serena era suficiente motivo para ocultarte que por culpa de Darién ella había perdido uno de sus bebes, si se enteraba quedaría destrozada y sus bebés la necesitaban restablecida y fuerte._

_**Mientras en la mansión Chiba. **_

_Seiya entraba a su casa, estaba exhausto, al llegar a la sala se sentó en el sofá, Haruka lo había hecho irse a casa, a todos, ya la hora de visita había pasado y no era mucho lo que podía hacer por Serena, por lo menos ella y sus bebes estaban fuera de peligro, cerró los ojos para tratar de despejar su mente, de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a el. _

_-_¿Cómo esta?-_preguntó Rey._

- De verdad te importa –_le respondió sarcástico y viéndolo con enojo._

-Claro, sabes que la quiero y mucho –_contestó la pelinegra con nostalgia._

-La quieres tanto que la golpeaste, que bonita forma de expresar tu cariño hermanita- _expresó irónico y poniéndose de pie._

-Seiya- _exclamó frustrada_ - ella le hizo daño a ….-_el no la dejo terminar._

-¿Daño?, -¡DAÑÓ FUE EL QUE ÉL LE HIZO A ELLA!-_escupió con furia_.

-Por Dios- _gritó escandalizada e_ _imitando a su hermano se levantó del sillón_- le puso el cuerno, nos hizo creer que estaba enferma y no era así, estaba embarazada.

-Se hizo una inseminación- _informó-_ Mina nos aclaro todo ayer pero tú te negaste a ir.

- ¿¿¿¿¿Le crees?????- _gritó._

_-_ Amy lo confirmo, ella hizo el transplante o la inseminación que se yo- _su hermana lo_ _veía dudosa_ -me voy dar una ducha comeré algo y volveré al hospital.

- Y….. y, ¿Por qué esta en la clínica?- _cuestionó al pelinegro un tanto temerosa_.

_Seiya se volteo, su mirada fría asusto a su hermana-_pregúntale a tu hermanito para ver si es tan hombre y te dice –_le dijo y salio de la sala. _

_Justo cuando iba a llegar a la escalera se encontró con un sonriente Darién._

-Seiya hermano, tiempo sin verte –_saludó._

_El sufrimiento de Serena su voz apagada y triste, el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña, todo esto sumado al dolor y la rabia que sentía hicieron que el pelinegro se abalanzara contra su hermano, tirándolo al suelo de un solo golpe. _

_-_Oye que te pasa –_le gritó Darién, Seiya lo obligó a levantarse sujetándolo de la camisa y asestando otro duro golpe en el rostro de su hermano. _

_-_Vamos-_lo encaro-_si eres tan hombre ven golpéame- _le gritaba furioso_, _lanzando golpes, los cuales Darién esquivaba torpemente debido a la confusión._

-Seiya de que hablas, ¿Por qué me golpeas? –_nuevamente su hermanó lo golpeo –_no se que diablos te pasa, pero si me vuelves a golpear –_el pelinegro lo calló de un derechazo_ _y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso,_ _Darién respondió el golpe partiendo el labio_ _inferior del chico_.

-Eso golpéame- _ánimo con rabia su hermano menor limpiándose con brusquedad la sangre y riendo con ironía, Rey que estaba a lo lejos apenas podía reconocer_ _a su_ _hermano menor, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma_-así no me sentiré tan mal por partirte la cara, eres un desgraciado, eso eres, me arrepiento de ser tu hermano -_un nuevo puño se impacto contra el ojo del apuesto doctor, Seiya jadeaba por el esfuerzo físico y veía a su contrincante con ojos llameantes de ira, Darién por su parte de limpiaba el sudor y la sangre que ya asomaba de su ceja, se debatía entre la confusión y la molestia "¿Qué demonios le pasa a Seiya?", pensaba el médico. _

-Nicolás –_gritó Rey-_Artemis _volvió a gritar mientras corría hacia donde sus hermanos_ _estaban peleando_ –_los aludidos llegaron rápidamente y mientras Nick agarraba fuertemente a Seiya, Artemis hacia lo mismo con Darién. _

-Suéltame Nicolás esto es entre este bastardo y yo-_gritaba el pelinegro de coleta descontrolado._

_-_Bastardo, soy tu hermano _– le recriminó con sorna_ -me oyes, tu hermano.

-Maldigo el día en que mi madre te parió, te aseguro que se esta revolcando en su tumba por tu culpa.

-YA BASTA –_gritó Gea al llegar y oír la forma tan hiriente en que se hablaban y veían_ –ustedes son hermanos-_dijo mientras se metía con las manos entre tratando de separarlos _- Seiya mi niño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que tratas a sí a Dar? –_cuestionó en tono conciliador._

-¿Por qué nana?- _espetó irónico forcejeando para liberarse de su cuñado y lanzarse de_ _nuevo contra su hermano _- por que Serena esta en la clínica, anoche la internaron con una hemorragia –_la cara de Darién se desfiguro por completo_-te asustas, eso es bueno asústate-_decía encolerizado el menor de los Chiba mientras intentaba en vano soltarse de las manos de Nicolás._

-¿Y qué tiene que ver tu hermano con eso?-_preguntó Gea._

-Anda Darién –_expresó burlón con ojos inyectados de sangre-_ dile que tienes tu, que ver con eso-_retó el joven de la coleta_-vamos, si eres tan macho como para golpear a una mujer embarazada ten los pantalones para contarle a Gea, que por tu culpa Sere perdió uno de sus bebes-_el silencio se apodero de la mansión_ – no eres mas que un cobarde, como me arrepiento de ser tu hermano-_su voz ahora denotaba tristeza_- suéltame Nicolás, no me ensuciare mas las manos….. mi amiga-_suspiro-_mi amiga me necesita –_Seiya subió las escaleras y fue directo a su cuarto. _

_Por su parte Darién salio de la mansión tan pronto Artemis lo soltó sin decir a donde, Gea se marchó a la cocina sin decir palabra con un solo propósito, llamar a Luna, idea que compartía con Artemis, ellas eran amigas y sabía que en las malas la amistad valía más._

_Ray consternada y arrepentida se abrazó a su novio sollozando, todo estaba mal, sus hermanos peleando como enemigos y Serena en el hospital, aunque la muerte del bebé era lo que en esos momentos la pelinegra lamentaba más, después de todo era un inocente de los actos de los mayores. Deseaba con todo el corazón que la fortaleza acompañará a la rubia, así como el entendimiento a sus hermanos. _

_Unas horas después Seiya regresaba al Hospital, ingreso a la habitación en donde se encontraba la joven de las coletas encontrándose con Haruka y Mina junto a ella. _

_-_¡Qué carita!-_exclamó la menor de los Tsukino al ver el ojo izquierdo amoratado y algunos pequeños golpes en el rostro del chico de la coleta. _

_-_Esto no es nada, peor quedo Darién-_comentó restando importancia al asunto y agregó-_ ¿¿Cómo esta?? – _en tono preocupado._

-Mejor-_respondió Haruka-_ Mina y yo tomamos la decisión de mejor no contarle nada acerca de Atenea, ni ahora ni nunca, yo me encargare de mantener su tumba limpia y de estar pendiente de ella- _añadió con melancolía. _

-Creen que es lo mejor-_cuestionó dudoso el menor de los Chiba, las chicas asintieron-_y ¿Cuándo es el funeral?-_ preguntó._

_-_ Esta tarde –_respondió Mina_-esta tarde enterraremos a mi sobrinita y Sere nunca se enterara de su existir, es lo mejor para ella, -_un gran suspiro se apodero de la habitación mientras las lagrimas caían por el rostro de la joven y afamada modelo. _

-Sere moriría si se entera que por culpa de Darién, su bebe murió_-murmuró Seiya sin animo, nadie se había percatado que la rubia de coletas había despertado y los veía fijamente mientras las lágrimas opacaban sus ojos._

Continuará…

Primero que todo la autora necesita vivir para contarles que pasara la próxima semana aclarado ese primer asunto quiero decirles que hice mi tara y en verdad lita michiru y kelvin son del mismo tipo de sangre que serena, garcias por leerme estoy muy contenta nunca pensé pasar los 200 review graciassssssssssssssssss de verdad

Ahora ¿Cómo tomara serena el asunto de Atenea? ¿ a donde se fue Darién? Que pasara con la relación entre hermanos todo esto y mucho mas el otro miércoles

Jajajajajaj ya parezco narrador de novela gracias por sus rev a :

Usako de Chiba, Serenity 223, Shiru Chiba, princesita lunar, Sandy serena, Smoon Angel. Usagui Tusiko de Chiba, Lucecita Moon, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Rosela Moon, Princess Moon Ligth, Seiya Moon, Cherry S.A, Serena Ramos, Amafle, Isabel 20, Andrea Rodriguez, Usako Tenoh, Sailor Lady,

Gracias a todas por mantener vivo mi sueño de escribir jajajajja y7 tambien gracias a Sailor lady Por ayudarme a editar este capi te quiero mucho Ma, nos vemos el Viernes con el primer capi de Juegos sexuales……. Beso Lunar para todas

Neo Reyna Serenity


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solo los utilizo para diversión_

* * *

_***************************Encuentros**************************_

_La rubia se encontraba acostada, con los ojos cerrados, no estaba dormida, solo deseaba evitar las caras de Mina y Haruka que la veían con tristeza y dolor. Escuchaba que hablaban, más no puso mucha atención, la conocida voz de Seiya, la hizo despejarse un poco, sus últimas palabras la hicieron abrir los ojos sorprendida, despertándose de su letargo._

- No es cierto, no puede ser- _murmuró débilmente._

_Mina se acercó rápidamente a su hermana_ –Sere- _dijo con voz ronca._

- Dime que no es cierto- _suplico._

- Cabeza de bombón- _ susurró su prima._

- Miénteme Mina, dime que no perdía a mi bebé- _exigió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas._

_Mina y los presentes no pudieron evitar caer víctimas del llanto._

- Hermanita…yo- _Serena la interrumpió._

- ¿Porqué Mina?, me dijiste que estábamos bien, te lo pregunte muchas veces, a todos-_expresó con voz apagada mientras acariciaba su pequeño vientre._

- No quería que sufrieras- _aceptó derrotada, sintiendo la intensa mirada de decepción que su hermana le dirigía._

_Serena se acostó dando la espalda y empezó a llorar más fuerte, desconsoladamente, sollozaba y gritaba continuamente ¿Por qué?, Mina intento acercarse, pero su prima se lo impidió, _

- Es mejor llamar a Amy- _con impotencia, Seiya y la rubia del lazo rojo asintieron._

_El corazón de su hermana, prima y amigo se empequeñecía ante cada lamento y sollozo de la rubia de dos coletas._

_Amy entró minutos después tras recibir el aviso de una enfermera de que solicitaba un calmante para la paciente Tsukino_ -¿Qué paso?- _les cuestionó alarmada_.

- Ya se enteró- _informó Seiya arrastrando las palabras, sin dejar de sentirse culpable. _

- Sere, amiga –_la llamó, Mina lloraba en silencio aferrada a Haruka, quién parecía más controlada aunque si se notaba afectada_.

- Amy- _contestó en un murmullo la rubia, aún de espaldas_.

- Trata de calmarte, no les hace bien ni a los bebés, ni a ti- _respondió la joven doctora._

- Amy- _la llamó de nuevo_ –acércate- _todos aguardaron expectantes_.

_Seiya se mantuvo a la distancia apretando los puños._

- ¿Ya se distinguía que era?- _cuestionó débilmente, la doctora se tenso al igual que los demás._

- Sere…-_hablo Mina-_no creo que….

- Necesito saber, por favor. Tengo derecho- _dijo, interrumpiendo a su hermana._

- Era una nena- _respondió con un nudo en la garganta la peliazul, estaba por acercarse a tocar a su amiga, pero el sentimiento de culpa que aún tenía por la muerte de la pequeña se lo impidió._

- Atenea- _susurró la rubia de dos coletas_.

_Mina se acercó a ella, y la tomo de las manos_ –así habíamos decidido nombrarla- _informo. -_Recuerdas cuando papá te compro esa muñeca que tu querías tanto y que Sammy la daño –_la rubia trato de contener las lágrimas, sin éxito, estas ya rodaban libres por su rostro_-tu dijiste que cuando tuvieras una nena la llamarías así-_comentó con gran tristeza._

_El llanto de Serena volvió con más_ fuerza, _¿Por que su hija tenía que pagar por sus errores?, Darién sufría por su causa, ella lo había lastimado al haberle ocultado algo tan importante, pero él mismo le había dado el peor castigo que pudiera tener, había causado la perdida de su bebé, de su nena, pensaba la rubia._

- Cálmate- _le pidió angustiada su doctora y amiga al notar como la presión arterial se alteraba y el monitor al cual estaba conectada empezaba a sonar. _

- Bombón- _Seiya se acercó a ella._

- Aléjate _–gritó con brusquedad._

- Serena- _le reprendió Haruka._

- No quiero que me toques, no quiero que te acerques, eres hermano de él, de ese…Asesino- _expresó con desprecio mientras se limpiaba con rudeza las lágrimas que caían sin cesar por sus mejillas._

- Serena no es justo, Seiya ha estado al pendiente de ti todo este tiempo- _dijo Mina sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana._

- No merece que lo trates así- _secundo su amiga peliazul_.

-Déjenla, es comprensible –_comentó el pelinegro con infinita tristeza_ – ni yo soporto ser hermano de ese- _reconoció y sin más salió de la habitación para dar tranquilidad a su amiga._

_La rubia por su parte se sintió mal por como había tratado a su amigo, intento incorporarse, más un leve desvanecimiento la obligó a desistir de intentar seguirlo._

- Deja de exponer a los ratones- _exigió su hermana molesta. La aludida no contesto._

- Te administraré un calmante- _anunció Amy._

- ¿Cómo era?- _las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, sin saber como responder a esa pregunta. _

- Se parecía a ti cabeza de bombón –_expresó su prima en tono maternal mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la rubia._

- Era rubia y tenía mi nariz –_añadió Mina con nostalgia_.

-No entiendo, ¿Acaso… Acaso eran trillizos?-_preguntó desconcertada, la peliazul asintió, _ ¿Ellos están bien?- _inquirió preocupada._

_La doctora volvió a asentir mientras se limpiaba unas cuántas lágrimas que se asomaban._

- Pueden dejarme sola- _pidió. _

- Pero…Es que…-_le objeto Mina._

_Amy les indico con señas, que era lo mejor, todas abrazaron a Sere diciendo te quiero y se fuerte y tras administrarle un calmante a la futura mamá salieron de la habitación._

_Cuando finalmente se encontró sola, las lágrimas de la rubia se hicieron presentes una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión, combinadas con dolor y frustración._

- Te odio- _murmuró_. -Es cierto, del odio al amor hay un paso, así como del amor al odio también, por que te odio Darién- _dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz_ –y no importa cuánto me duela, nunca, nunca, voy a olvidar que por tu culpa, mi pequeña Atenea murió –_declaró con voz firme. Sus ojos aun lúgubres tomaron una expresión de hielo, al recordar que el hombre que más había amado en la vida, era también el que más daño le había causado._

_Al otro lado de la ciudad Darién caminaba pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano,¿Acaso fue el capaz de matar a un ser inocente de todo?.... Su rabia era tal que no le había importado empujar a Serena sabiendo lo que podía sucederle, tan cegado estaba de odio que se había vuelto un asesino, sumido en sus pensamientos el apuesto pelinegro llego al parque numero 10 donde tantas veces camino tomado de la mano de su amada Julieta, camino por horas recordando esos momentos felices, con el corazón estrujado se sentó en una banca del maravilloso parque y observo los niños correr, se sentía tan culpable de la muerte de ese pequeño ser que nada tenia que ver entre el y serena, por sus ojos corrían gruesas lágrimas de culpa, de dolor e impotencia, apretó sus manos como si con eso pudiera liberar la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro, ya caída la noche decidió que era mejor regresar a casa y ese era su pensamiento hasta que llego a BLACK MOON, ahí había empezado todo, hay la había conocido, involuntariamente sus pies se movieron para entrar a la discoteca, llego hasta la barra y pidió una cerveza. _

_Un mesero le dio la bebida y se retiro para atender a otro cliente más, el lugar había cambiado mucho, Darién recordó que fue en la barra donde la vio por primera vez, a ella, a su Julieta, a Serena, su princesa, pensó con nostalgia y rabia al mismo tiempo, mientras contemplaba su cerveza, antes de tomarla miro para ambos lados. _

_- _Brindo-_dijo riendo_-por ti-_señalo a una mujer de cabellos rojos que estaba sentada junto a el en la barra. _

- Entonces yo también brindo por tiiiiii-_dijo ella, se notaba que el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en su persona_ –mucho gustoooooo Beryl Denally a tus servicios precioso. 

_Las horas iban pasando, cerveza que se acababa cerveza que pedía, lo mismo para su acompañante, ebrios los dos como estaban y pensando que habían llegado juntos el administrador de la discoteca sabiendo donde vivía su mas distinguida cliente llamo a un servicio de taxis, con la ayuda de sus asistente monto a la pelirroja y al joven que la acompañaba pago y dio la dirección al chofer. _

_En la mansión Chiba, Rey estaba muy preocupada, desde el enfrentamiento con Seiya no había sabido nada de Darién, por lo menos Hotaru se encontraba de expedición con su universidad y no llegaría hasta dentro unas semanas, eso era una explicación menos que dar, pensó derrotada. _

_Lejos de ahí se encontraba el objeto de su preocupación, en un lujoso departamento al norte de Tokio, Darién daba rienda suelta a la pasión y a la lujuria contenida, había encontrado como olvidarse de Serena y Beryl era la mejor forma después del alcohol._

_Para la familia Tsukino, el paso de los días era lento, si pensaban que con el pasar del tiempo aminorarían su pena, Serena les había demostrado que no, después de enterarse de la pérdida de su hija, la rubia estuvo en un estado de shock y no estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, situación que tenía preocupa a su familia y amigos cercanos. _

_Llego el día en que Serena tuvo que abandonar el hospital, Seiya no había vuelto más desde que ella rechazará su presencia, eso la tenía en un estado de intranquilidad y culpa, sabía que se había excedido con el._

-Sere_-llamo Mina para sacarla de su estado de ensoñación_ –ya podemos irnos, Luna te espera en casa, también los chicos, todos estamos muy contentos por que ya vas a salir de aquí y sobre todo por que los ratones están bien y tu estas bien- _comentó tratando de sonar alegre. _

- ¿Tu crees eso?-_le preguntó sarcástica_ -¿De verdad crees que estoy bien?-.

- Sere, por favor, Atenea murió pero aun tienes dos vidas en tu vientre y esas dos vidas te harán feliz hermanita, trata de no recordar, se que es difícil pero..- _Sere la interrumpió furiosa._

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, yo siempre supe que había algo mas, siempre sentí un tercer movimiento extraño, pero los monitores nunca lo notaron, pensé que era normal-_una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y ella la limpio rápidamente. _

- No te hagas mas daño Sere, tienes dos bebes que sacar a delante-_animo Mina_-imagínate su primer cumpleaños sus primeros pasos.

- Solo le celebrare a dos y no a tres _–respondió ella con infinita tristeza._

_-_Ya basta Serena Tsukino-_exclamó enojada Mina-_ deja de darte lastima y se fuerte por ellos –_dijo señalándole el vientre -_que ganas con llorar dime –_demando_- ¿Acaso resucitaras a Atenea?, dime, tu bebe nacerá si lloras….-_guardo silencio por unos momentos y luego agrego_- si sigues así no solo la habrás perdido a ella si no también a estos dos –_la rubia suspiro_-debemos irnos.

_Serena aceptó internamente que no ganaba nada con llorar, Atenea no resucitaría, pero si seguía así sus bebes no estarían nada bien, derrotada alzo la vista para hacerle frente a su hermana._

– Perdóname Sere pero alguien tiene que hacerte entrar en razón-_dijo abrazando a su hermana- _vamos a casa allá esta la gente que te quiere hermanita –_dijo Mina._

- No quiero ir a casa Mina-_le respondió con la mirada aun perdida en el ventanal de su habitación _– no quiero ver a nadie, quiero ir al pent house de la familia –_suspiro_-estaré unos días allá y luego me iré a Italia no pienso quedarme en el mismo continente con ese asesino.

- Sere estoy segura que Da_…-ella le interrumpió._

- No lo nombres Mina y ni siquiera te atrevas a defenderlo, sabía que estaba embarazada y me empujo sin importarle lo que me podía suceder, era consiente de lo que hacia.

- ¿Y que pasara con la empresa? –_preguntó Mina tratando de desviar el tema_-Haru seguirá a cargo- _dijo la rubia de lazo rojo._

- Me haré cargo desde Italia, además pronto será la semana de la moda en París, me imagino que iras como modelo de la casa de modas –_la aludida asintió._

_Una semana más tarde, Serena abordaba un avión con destino a Italia, allí lamería sus heridas y trataría de sanar a su corazón maltrecho dejando atrás un pasado que anhelaba olvidar._

*********

_Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Serena había decidido seguir con su vida, alejada de los tristes recuerdos, de Tokio, pero sobre todo de él._

_Darién por su parte había iniciado una especie de relación con Beryl, salían juntos, más nunca la había presentado como su pareja ni a sus amigos o familiares, luego de la discusión con Seiya, el mayor de los Chiba, había decidido mudarse del todo a su departamento y el pelinegro de larga coleta, había decidido cortar todo tipo de relación con el y eso tenia muy preocupadas a sus hermanas. _

_En la mansión Tsukino, Luna por fin se había decidido y le había dado el tan anhelado si a Artemis, cosa que tenia muy feliz al peliblanco ya que tenían casi 6 años de relación, a pesar de las diferencias entre los Tsukino y los Chiba, después de tres largos meses, Sammy por fin podía decir que tenia una bella novia y Hotaru estaba feliz de que el rubio se le hubiese declarado, Lita y Andrew habían abierto otra sucursal de Cristal de Plata, por esa razón el rubio había abandonado su trabajo en Tsukino Style y se estaba dedicando junto a su futura esposa y hermana al negocio familiar, los Tree Light habían triunfado en América con la canción de su ultimo disco entrégame tu amor y en muchas revistas circulaba la noticia del romance entre el intrépido peliplateado y la afamada modelo de la casa de modas Tsukino._

_Luego de un par de enfrenamientos y por el bien de sus hermanos que recién empezaban una relación Mina y Rey hicieron las pases. _

_En París, Serena veía maravillada a su alrededor, era la semana de la moda y por supuesto Tsukino Style se hacía presente, caminaba sonriente del brazo de Kakeru, amigo y socio de Diamante Black, joven que se mantenía muy cerca de ella, apoyándola y estando a su disposición siempre que lo necesitara. Sin darse cuenta Kakeru se había convertido en ese amigo que ella necesitaba, sin conocerla le había abierto su corazón incondicionalmente y para ella, el era su refugio, ni sus primos Diamante y Zafiro habían podido sacarla de la depresión cuando recién llego a Italia, pero gracias a él Serena había salido del pozo donde había caído. _

_Kakeru Smith era un hombre realmente guapo, ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rubio como el oro, estatura 1.80, tenia un cuerpo que atraía la lasciva mirada de más de una mujer, además era amigable, bondadoso, cariñoso y quería mucho a la mayor de los Tsukino._

_Serena era consciente de que Kakeru se sentía atraído por ella, hecho que la sorprendía, debido a que poseía una enorme, aunque no exagerada barriga, algo obvio debido a sus casi 8 meses de embarazo, claro que le halagaba, pero a la vez la hacía sentir incómoda, afortunadamente él era prudente y nunca la presionaba con temas que bien sabía ahora no eran convenientes._

_Recibió halagos y felicitaciones de muchos conocidos en el evento Magic Night Blue, debido a su apariencia, el embarazo la hacía brillar le habían dicho algunos y como no, para tan importante ocasión, traía puesto un hermoso vestido celeste tipo griego, ajustado en la parte del busto con un ligero escote y con caída asimétrica, los tirantes eran dorados, los cuales hacían juego con las sandalias, el cabello lo traía suelto, mucho más corto que cuando usaba su característico peinado y ligeramente rizado, maquillaje discreto el cual resaltaba sus expresivos ojos._

- Te ves hermosa –_murmuró su acompañante al oído a la par que la ayudaba a sentarse en su lugar ubicado a un costado de la pasarela_.

- Gracias- _respondió con una sonrisa_.

-Me encanta cuando ríes preciosa –_le dijo y el rostro de Serena se volvió rosa al escuchar esas palabras. _

_El desfile dio inició con un juego de luces, música dinámica, mujeres enfundadas en vestidos, blusas y faldas en color azul eléctrico aparecieron recorriendo con aplomo el escenario frente a ellos, pudo reconocer a varias modelos, entre ellas a Mina y a Beryl Denally una de sus antiguas modelos en la casa de modas en Tokio a quien no conocía personalmente pero la había visto en varias fotografías._

_Serena se sintió un poco incómoda como si alguien la observará, busco y miró a todas partes con discreción, sin éxito, derrotada prosiguió observando maravillada el desfile_, -"yo y mi paranoia",- _pensó mientras seguía maravillada con las creaciones de los demás diseñadores._

_Lo que ella no sabía es que enfundado en un soberbio traje gris de marca, sentado unas filas atrás se encontraba Darién Chiba, él, no quitaba su vista de la rubia que a parecer del guapo doctor, estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía del hombre a su lado y este a su vez, se tomaba muchas atribuciones con ella fácilmente pensó que podría ser el padre de los pequeños retoños de la joven rubia, el no había creído nunca la supuesta inseminación aunque Amy le había mostrado los documentos, si Serena le había mentido cualquier persona lo podría hacer y al no le verían la cara de tonto nunca más, eso lo había jurado. _

_Al terminar el desfile, los presentes fueron invitados a un coctel cortesía de la firma Black- Tsukino en la piscina del lugar._

- Kakeru, voy al tocador, te alcanzó en un momento- _anunció la rubia en su oído._

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe_?-le dijo el divertido-_sabes que yo encantado me hago pasar por gay y te acompaño-_rió._

- ¿Cómo crees?, exageras, eres mi amigo, no mi enfermero o mi guardaespaldas- _comentó bromeando._

- Sabes que para mí es un placer cuidarte- _respondió en tono coqueto mientras le tomaba la mano muy tiernamente._

- Lo sé- _un sonrojo apareció en su rostro_ -gracias, ahora vuelvo.

_Ubico el tocador, entrando rápidamente, a los 8 meses las visitas continuas al sanitario eran de rigor, se lavo las manos, la cara y se extraño de que sus bebés estuvieran sumamente inquietos, sobaba su vientre para tranquilizarlos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo su sueño de ser madre se estaba cumpliendo._

_Se quedó ensimismada disfrutando el movimiento de los pequeños, que no noto cuando se quedo sola en el lugar y mucho menos cuando hizo su aparición una pelirroja._

- ¿Orgullosa de portar el símbolo de tu traición?- _escupió con veneno la mujer que acababa de llegar._

- DISCULPA- _exclamó Serena viendo a la recién llegada de arriba abajo _-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- _le cuestionó molesta_, ¿Te conozco?-.

- Nadie - _declaró firme_ – y quizás tu a mi no me conoces pero yo a ti si.

_La rubia enarcó una ceja confusa, pero siempre con la mirada puesta en la chica frente a ella _-¿A si?, no te recuerdo.

- Eres la cualquiera que engaño a Darién… Mi novio- _añadió curvando una risa burlona en sus labios._

- ¿Tu novio?- _balbuceo confundida, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón._

- ¿Qué esperabas linda?, ¿Que se la pasará llorando por una mujerzuela como tú?- _dijo irónica._

- Obvio no, me reemplazo con una como tú- _contesto en el mismo tono, Serena se irguió orgullosa, nadie volvería a amedrentarla e insultarla y mucho menos a sus hijos._

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- _rugió la pelirroja_.

- NO, ¿Cómo te atreves tu a insultarme, si ni me conoces?-_espetó con furia._

- Oh, pero no te insulto, tú solita lo haces portando con orgullo eso- _señaló el vientre de la rubia con cara de asco._

- Y eso a ti que. No la llevas tu cierto-_le respondió sarcástica. _

- Pues no pero me molesta que te vea, él es mió.

_Serena se carcajeó_ - ¿Te sientes amenazada por mi? – _le_ _cuestiono con burla_ –la cualquiera que lo engaño, que patética eres- _expresó con sorna, estaba por abandonar el lugar más el brazo de Beryl se lo impidió sujetándola con fuerza._

- SUELTAME- _exigió gritando_.

- Escúchame zorra disfrazada de ángel, no te le acerques- _advirtió._

- No lo haría –_contestó con dureza_ –yo ni siquiera deseo pisar el mismo suelo que él – _pensó con tristeza, aún ni siquiera podía enfrentarlo, tenía grabada en su mente la última mirada que él le había dado aquella noche trágica en el departamento, la ultima vez que se vieran._

- Más te vale porque estamos aquí y no quiero volver a ver la cara de dolor de mi Darién.

- No me amenaces estúpida y aún y cuando yo fuera una zorra, hay niveles mas bajos y tú-_hizo una pausa_-tú estas en el fondo de ellos.

- Eres una_…-dijo alistando su mano para abofetearla pero Serena la detuvo._

- NO TE ATREVAS, bastantes golpes he recibido ya y no pienso seguir aceptando solo porque sí y menos de alguien como tu.

_Un grupo de mujeres entro en ese momento observando la escena con curiosidad, Serena soltó la mano de Beryl y tras alisarse el vestido y lanzarle una mirada despectiva a la pelirroja salió de ahí con una ligera molestia en el vientre._

- Maldito Darién- _susurró_ –siempre tú_- pensó con amargura, mientras sobaba su barriga e intentaba tranquilizarse para que Kakeru no la notara extraña._

**Mientras tanto.**

_Kakeru bebía champange mientras felicitaba a su gran amigo, Diamante Black, por el éxito obtenido, se encontraba ansioso a la espera de la rubia._

_A lo lejos la vio, estaba recargada en uno de los muros del lugar, un tanto alarmado, se despidió de las personas con las que hablaba y se dirigió hacía ella._

_La rubia sintió como era sujetada del brazo, se giró despacio agradeciendo mentalmente a Kakeru que llegara, enorme sorpresa se llevó al ver a Darién Chiba frente a ella._

_Al menos tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez, pensó con ironía y soltándose con brusquedad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y por un momento creyó ver en ellos el amor con que la miraba cuando se le declaro, fue hay cuando sus pequeños con una patada le recordaron que junto a ellos no estaba su hermana haciéndola reaccionar inmediatamente. _

- ¡ NO ME TOQUES!- _exclamó._

- Yo…Yo- _la verdad es que Darién no sabía que decir, desde que la había visto, sintió la necesidad de tocarla, de estar cerca de ella, pero ahora, al tenerla frente a él, todo anhelo se había esfumado, el redondeado vientre de Serena era un golpe directo a su maltrecho orgullo._

_Serena tomo valor y fuerzas para moverse del muro al cual estaba recostada mientras sentía miles de espasmos atravesando su cuerpo, camino unos pasos lo ultimo que quería era hablar con él, más no avanzó mucho, Darién la tomo del brazo fuertemente. _

- No me toques-_volvió a decirle muy suavemente, mientras se zafaba del agarre del pelinegro sin que nadie en el salón notara el ambiente, lo menos que quería era un escándalo_- eres despreciable- _le dijo Serena con odio, después de todo frente a ella estaba el hombre que le había causado el dolor más grande de su vida._

- Y tú eres una zorra-._respondió el devolviéndole el agravio. _

- Tal vez- _respondió con ironía_ –pero al menos en mi consciencia no cargo con la muerte de una bebé inocente.

_Darién se quedo mudo con los ojos desorbitados. Eso era una de las tantas cosas por lo cual su conciencia lo golpeaba día tras día._

- Recuerdas que no te cansaste de decirme te odio, pues ahora te digo que tu odio no es más de lo que yo te odio a ti.- _le dijo con ira._

- No tienes idea Serena, me hiciste mucho daño.-_le dijo él bajando la guardia._

- Si te engañe, ya pague por eso Chiba- _expresó con frialdad, aunque sus ojos parecían apagados y tristes noto el pelinegro._

_Sintió pena al verla así, sus ojos antes luminosos como dos luceros, ahora estaban opacos, se dio cuenta de que el hombre que estaba con ella se acercaba presuroso y comentó con burla._

- No pierdes el tiempo eeee Tsukino.-_le dijo secamente y volviendo a colocar su escudo protector, su corazón se estaba doblegando y su orgullo no se lo permitiría. _

- ¿De que hablas?- _cuestionó a la defensiva._

- Ya encontraste al padre de tus hijos y si no, al menos tienes con quién desfogarte sexualmente ¿No? – _veneno, si, sus palabras destilaban el veneno guardado por 3 largos meses. _

_Ella levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo._

- No lo intentes preciosa-_amenazó burlón -_o acaso no es así, estas aquí exhibiéndote con tu nuevo juguete.

_Serena retiró la mano con brusquedad_ –tienes razón yo no me ensuciare las manos con un ser tan despreciable como tú- _añadió con desprecio._

_Kakeru llegó sobresaltado, sin ser médico sabía que la rubia no estaba bien _ -¿Qué sucede aquí?, _cuestionó con tono molesto._

- Nada, necesito salir de aquí- _respondió la rubia_ _un tanto alterada mientras que con su mano seguía sobándose el vientre. _

_Darién apretó los puños al ver como el joven rodeaba la espalda de Serena con un abrazo protector, ella murmuró algo a su oído y se encaminaron dando la espalda al pelinegro, Kakeru lanzo una mirada amenazante al pelinegro el cual le contesto con una risa burlona._

_Unas horas después, el pelinegro se encontraba escabulléndose de Beryl, le gustaba, era buena en la cama, pero fuera de ello, era un desgaste lidiar con ella además de tenerla pegada a el como un chicle a su zapato._

_Unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron con brusquedad arrojándolo contra la pared._

- Escúchame imbécil, mantente alejado de Serena.-_dijo el rubio mientras apretaba la camisa del pelinegro._

_Una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro del aludido_ –ya caíste en sus garras- _afirmó molesto _-apuesto que te dijo que esa barriga era producto de una inseminación y tu le creíste, esa no es mas que una zorra- _añadió despectivo._

- No hables así de ella estúpido –_exigió temblando de ira mientras apretaba mas su agarre_ –no te permito que la insultes- agregó.

- Entonces debes ser el padre de sus bastardos.-_dijo apartándolo bruscamente mas no se pudo soltar del fuerte agarre del rubio. _

- Cállate –_gritó mientras nuevamente lo golpeaba contra la pared _–no lo soy, pero me gustaría, sería un honor que llevará a mis hijos en su vientre.

- Idiota, te oyes tan patético- _dijo Darién_.

_Kakeru soltó el agarre y lo vio con frustración_ - ¿Acaso no fue suficiente ya? Déjala en paz ¿No ha terminado de pagar el daño que te haya hecho?-.

- ¿Qué dices?-_cuestionó el pelinegro acomodando su saco._

- Merece más castigo según tú, ¿No fue suficiente que perdiera a su hija?, ¿Qué quieres?, Que muera y así te sientas en paz con tu orgullo de macho- _increpó molesto._

_Darién no soporto los reclamos del chico, se dio la vuelta para alejarse._

- Lo mejor es que dejes de creer que tiene que ser castigada, además tu corazón se esta restableciendo- _comentó en alusión a Beryl que al ver la escena se había acercado_ –en cambio ella, ella ya no puede hacer lo mismo con su bebe- _comentó con melancolía-_ tu buscaras otra y tendrás miles más en tu cama, pero Atenea murió y todo por tu culpa –_dijo dejando así aun pensativo Darién en una batalla moral entre su orgullo y su consciencia._

_Kakeru dio la vuelta para ir con Serena algo le decía que ella no estaba bien afortunadamente Mina y Zafiro estaban a su lado, pensó un poco aliviado. _

_Del otro lado del salón Darién recordaba esa vez, cuando Serena fue a su departamento a tratar de explicarle las cosas, el no quería hacerle daño, estaba tomado y no respondía por sus actos-_que escusa tan patética-_le dijo su fuero interno y siguió_-aunque trates de remedar tu conciencia ese hombre tiene razón esa beba no volverá a nacer, TU la mataste –_el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza esa maldita voz lo iba a enloquecer. _

_- _¿Dónde estabas corazón?-_le dijo Beryl sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

- Fui al tocador a buscarte pero ya no estabas –_le respondió. _

- Ok. Y esa cara, ¿Viste a Tsukino verdad?-_le pregunto y el pelinegro asintió_ –no debes sentirte mal amor, tu yo estamos juntos y al parecer ella volvió con el padre de sus mocosos.

_Darién giro su cabeza y pudo observar del otro lado a Serena, se veía muy extraña pálida y se agarraba el vientre con fuerza, Mina, Zafiro y Kakeru estaban a su lado, Diamante se acerco a ellos y pudo ver en la dueña de sus pensamientos y aunque se lo negara a el mismo a la dueña de su corazón con una mueca de dolor. _

_- _¡NECESITAMOS UN MÉDICO!-_gritó Diamante al ver a su prima. _

- No te atrevas Darién-_dijo amenazante Beryl al ver la actitud del pelinegro, mas sin embargo a el no le importo, se dio paso entre la gente para llegar hasta donde ella estaba._

- Soy médico-_dijo ante la mirada atónita de Mina que tenia fuertemente agarrada de la mano a Serena. _

- NO te necesito -_dijo ella jadeando –_nadie te esta llamando.

- Vete-_le gritó Kakeru mientras sacaba su teléfono celular –_ Thomas-_dijo a la bocina_ _sin dejar de ver con cara de pocos amigos al pelinegro_ -es Serena parece que los gemelos quieren nacer, estoy en París ve al aeropuerto, James tiene el Jet listo para ti, te necesitamos hermano, la llevare a la clínica más cercana, llegando tú, la atenderás, por favor tráete los expedientes de Serena- _comentó tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque la verdad tenía miedo, después de todo el nunca había estado en una situación así_ -si hermano, adiós- _colgó_ -ven preciosa –_dijo mirando a Serena_ – Tom dice que no te preocupes te llevare a una clínica y el te atenderá, de Italia a Paris no es mucho, estará aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Endy y Eddy estarán bien te lo juro.-_dijo mientras la tomaba en su brazos tratando de sacarla del lugar. _

_Darién aun seguía de pie junto a ellos. _

_-_ ¡¡¡Santo cielos!!!-_exclamó el rubio cuando al tratar de cargar a Serena con la ayuda de Zafiro sintió que sus brazos se humedecieron. _

- Reventó fuente debemos llevarla a un hospital –_ordenó Darién y pudo observar que Beryl estaba detrás de el. _

- Contigo ni a la esquina –_gritó la futura mamá antes de volver a jadear _ –Kakeru por favor llévame ya, por favor, duele mucho-_se quejó mientras su rostro hacia muecas por el dolor que sentía. _

- Ya la escuchaste-_dijo el rubio mientras buscaba la salida con ella en brazos a la par que Mina y Zafiro lo seguían pisándole los talones. _

_Darién apretó los puños e ignorando la anterior petición y la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja los siguió. _

_- _DARIÉN-_grito Beryl al ver que su novio se marchaba sin tomarla en cuenta._

- Nos vemos después Beryl –_dijo el mientras corría a la salida sin siquiera mirarla, la modelo corrió tras de el y ya en la puerta lo detuvo._

- ¿¿A donde vas?? Acaso no vez que ella no quiere que estés ahí, esta muy feliz con el padre de esos.

- Nos vemos en el hotel Beryl y no me esperes despierta –_dicho esto el apuesto pelinegro tomo un taxi_ –siga ese auto –_le dijo al taxista quien inmediatamente se puso en marcha _

- Darién no te vayas DARIENNNNNNNNNNNNNN-_grito con frustración la modelo ante la mirada burlona de varias personas que habían observado la escena._

_Aproximadamente veinte minutos después, llegaban a Luz de luna una de las mejores clínicas de todo el país, lugar en donde Tom atendería a Serena, y mientras Mina y Zafiro llenaban las formas para realizar el ingreso Kakeru la acompañaba en la habitación. _

- Estarás bien preciosa los tres estarán bien ya veras trata de calmarte-_le decía el con mucha ternura. _

_- _Tengo miedo_- respondió asustada-_aun no es el tiempo-_agregó en un hilo de voz._

He escuchado a Tom, me dijo que algo así podría suceder preciosa, pero no te preocupes, te juro que no les pasara nada malo-_le dijo mientras pensaba-_Dios por favor que las sospechas de mi hermano no sean ciertas y los pequeños nazcan bien.

_**Mientras, fuera de la habitación. **_

_Darién llegaba al hospital estaba verdaderamente preocupado según sus cuentas a Serena aun le faltaba un mes. _

_- _¿¿Qué haces aquí??-_le pregunto sorprendida Mina._

- Soy doctor y estoy haciendo una especialización en esta clínica, me llamaron porque había una emergencia -_dijo la verdad a medias, lo primero era cierto, gracias a un amigo suyo estaba haciendo una especialización y sus practicas eran por un mes en esa clínica pero lo segundo no era muy cierto, no lo habían llamado –_no me digas que fue aquí donde trajeron a tu hermana, tantas clínicas y tenían que traerla justo aquí -_dijo simulando fastidio -¿¿_Tu hermana esta aquí Tsukino?? –_volvió a decir pero Mina no tuvo tiempo de contestarle como tenía pensado hacerlo desde hace ya mucho tiempo debido a la abrupta interrupción de una enfermera. _

_- _Doctor Chiba menos mal llego, tenemos una paciente de 35 semanas, embarazo gemelar, se encuentra en al habitación 405, tiene la presión muy alta y tal parece que sus síntomas son de Preclamsia.

- Ok, me cambio y enseguida voy a verla, con permiso –_dijo, la enfermera se retiro y Darién fue hasta donde estaba su bata de medico ignorando a Mina y a su acompañante, minutos se disponía a ingresar a la habitación, deteniéndose al escuchar hablar a Serena. _

- Tengo miedo-_decía abrazada fuertemente a Kakeru mientras el le sobaba la espalda en círculos_-no soportaría si a alguno le sucede algo, esta vez no, no una cuarta vez- _comentaba con voz lastimera, lamento que llego directo a la consciencia del pelinegro._

_- _Sttss, no digas eso bonita, te juro que si es necesario le daré toda mi fortuna a los médicos con tal de que ellos nazcan bien, ahora tienes que tranquilizarte- _añadió animoso _-piensa que un unas pocas horas ya los tendrás en brazos y quizás en unos días ya estén contigo en casa.

- Te quiero Kakeru, gracias por estar conmigo-_dijo ella_-ya paso la contracción-_agrego._

- De nada bonita sabes que estaré siempre que me necesites –_el sobo las mejillas de ella y se acerco por primera vez en los 3 meses de amistad para darle un ligero beso, cosa que no le gusto al pelinegro que de inmediato interrumpió._

_- _Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí y yo que me estaba divirtiendo en el coctel –_dijo el ojiazul en tono molesto mientras entraba a la habitación. _

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-_dijo Serena con rencor_ –vete, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mis hijos.

- Primero yo soy el Doc así que cállate y acuéstate, me toca hacerte un tacto y no creas que estoy muy feliz, segundo no quiero hacerle daño a tus…… Hijos, así que recuéstate que al mal paso darle prisa –_dijo Darién con convicción. _

_- _No lo harás –_debatió ella._

- No tengo toda la noche Tsukino, así que acuéstate y abre las piernas, al final eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer- _comentó irónico._

- Tú no la tocaras-_dijo Kakeru molesto por el anterior comentario, además de que se estaba empezando a exasperar_- mi hermano viene en camino, él es el doctor de Serena.

- Por favor déjenme hacer mi trabajo-_dijo con fastidio, mientras se acercaba a los monitores que previamente habían sido conectados a Serena para checar cada cuanto se daban las contracciones y leer el ritmo cardiaco de ella y los bebés, al leer el informe rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de haber logrado estabilizarla, el reporte que la máquina daba sobre el latir del corazón de los pequeños no era nada alentador_.

- Que extraño-_pensó Darién al ver el resultado arrojado por la máquina. _

- Quiero a otro médico-_dijo Serena y más que una suplica era un quejido -_Kakeru por favor que no me atienda él, ¿Donde esta Thomas?- _cuestionó con desesperación._

- Mira Serena-_dijo Darién_ – no hay más, el resto son residentes y si en verdad quieres que tus hijos nazcan sanos déjame revisarte de una buena vez –_dijo molesto mientras se colocaba los guantes._

_Serena asintió, por mucho que lo detestara o le incomodará la situación, lo más importante ahora eran los pequeños._

- Esto te va a incomodar, pero solo será unos segundos—_dijo en tono serio antes de meterle literalmente la mano, Serena se suspendió además de ser doloroso era muy vergonzoso, Kakeru se mantuvo a su lado con la mano fuertemente agarrada _—bien, rompiste fuente, pero apenas tienes unos tres centímetros de dilatación, esto va a tomar unas horas, si necesitas algo llama a la enfermera- _indicó_.

_Una contracción llegó. Inmediatamente Kakeru la levanto sentándola en el borde de la cama. Mientras frotaba en círculos la parte baja de la espalda de la joven rubia y ella dejaba descansar su cabeza en el pecho del apuesto joven. Antes de salir Darién volteo y al verlo sintió como su corazón se oprimía._

- Como quisiera ser yo el que estuviera dándote ánimo princesa, ¿Por que me engañaste Serena?, ¿Por que?-_pensaba el pelinegro. _

_Casi una hora más tarde Thomas ingresaba a la unidad médica._

_- _Hola hermanito –_saludó un hombre de cabellera verde_ - ¿Cómo estas Sere?, Ya lista para traer al mundo a esos chiquitos –_la aludida asintió mientras el revisaba la historia clínica y revisaba los monitores _ – ok, tengo que mirar cuanto dilataste así que –_Serena ya sabia lo que iba a pasar así que coopero._

- Bien pequeña, ya tienes casi cinco centímetros, ¿Quieres una epidural?—_preguntó Tom viendo a la rubia a los ojos. _

_- _Por favor- _suplico con voz rota producto de una nueva contracción. _

_- _Ok llamaré al anestesiólogo, falta poco pequeña, después de la epidural todo será más sencillo- _le dio un beso en la frente -_oye tu quédate con ella ya regreso- _advirtió a su hermano antes de salir._

_Thomas regreso con Mina y el anestesiólogo. Minutos después. _

- Pequeña, trata de colocar tu espalda como si fueras un gatito estirándose_— indico Thomas -_tu enano agárrala fuerte por la parte de adelante_, _Serena no te muevas para nada del mundo ehh, respira profundo.

_Kakeru se coloco adelante, tal cual como su hermano le había indicado puso una mano en la nuca de serena atrayéndola hacia sí, el anestesiólogo froto algo en la espalda de la joven rubia para ser mas exactos en al columna luego de eso Serena sintió una gran presión. _

_- _Tranquila ya casi terminan, viene una contracción, respira, lo estás haciendo muy bien- _ dijo Kakeru en un murmuro al oído._

_- _Listo peque, en breve te sentirás mucho mejor_- informó Thomas._

_- _Gracias_—susurró la rubia débilmente mientras Kakeru le ayudaba a acostarse en la cama._

- ¿Te sientes mejor?—_ preguntó el rubio al cabo de unos minutos. _

_- _Sip…Gracias Tom, si no hubiera elegido ya los nombres de mis hijos, uno se llamaría como tu….. ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?-.

- Sabes que una declaración como esa te puede dejar sin tu mejor amigo, mira como me esta mirando Kake-_dijo el sonriendo-_ oye hermanito por que no te cambias el liquido se esta secando y no huele nada bien, esta hermosura puede quedarse con ella-_dijo señalando a Mina-_después de todo no he sido presentado Thomas Smith bella dama.

- Soy Mina Tsukino hermana de Serena –_respondió la rubia que hasta ahora salía de su letargo, después de todo no siempre se podía mostrar tal como era, ser tía no era de todos los días y esto la tenía entre asustada, emocionada, pero sobre todo aturdida._

_- _Un placer hermosa dama –_dijo el chico. _

- ¿Estarás bien?- _preguntó Kakeru a la futura mamá,_ _ella asintió_ –voy y regreso-_deposito un beso en la frente de Serena y salió de la habitación. _

_- _Gracias por estar aquí hermanita_-dijo Serena agarrando las manos de su hermana –_ te quiero Mina.

_-_Yo también te quiero, ahora duerme un poco para que descanses, te toca trabajar bastante en unas horas_—comentó la menor de las Tsukino, palmeando la mano de su hermana._

_Serena cerro los ojos, Mina tenia razón dentro de unas horas le tocaría pujar para traer al mundo a los pequeños, una llamada al celular de Mina la hizo salir de la habitación._

_- _En el consultorio 307, es el que Kirya me cedió mientras estuviera aquí, ahí esta mi maleta cámbiate de camisa, gracias a Dios escogiste una buena clínica, además conozco al dueño así todo será mas sencillo.

- ¿Tienes todo listo para el nacimiento?_ –preguntó el rubio._

_-_ Si, el quirófano estará listo por si hay una complicación-_contesto el joven de cabellos verdes. _

_- _¿¿Complicación?? A que te refieres con eso exactamente –_cuestionó preocupado Kakeru._

- Mientras tu estabas con Sere, yo cheque el ritmo cardiaco de los bebés y todo sigue igual hermanito, no se por que pero de los latidos uno suena diferente y las palpitaciones son mucho más rápidas.

- Júrame que esos bebes no morirán hermano- _suplico desesperado, no podía pasarle nada a esos pequeños, sería un golpe terrible para la bella rubia que los esperaba ansiosa._

– Júramelo- _volvió a suplicar._

- Haré lo que este en mis manos hermano, pero todo queda en manos de Dios, ahora ve a cambiarte ¡¡¡ Apestas!!!!-_le_ _dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación_ –voy a ver a la pequeña.

_El rubio camino en dirección al consultorio que su hermano le había dicho, dejando solo al mayor de los Smith, este saco de su bata blanca el ultimo reporte que había emitido el monitor que estaba conectado a Serena, la preocupación en su rostro se denotaba, caminaba de regreso al cuarto de la rubia cuando lo vio en la puerta. _

_- _Darién Chiba- _exclamó sorprendido_ -¿Eres tú amigo?-_dijo incrédulo aún al ver a su compañero de estudios en la universidad._

- ¿¿Thomas Smith?? Eres tu, ¿Aquí?, no me lo creo-_dijo el pelinegro abrazando a su anterior amigo_- cuanto tiempo sin verte hermano.

- Desde que salimos de la universidad, oye me entere lo que paso con Sets lo siento amigo- _agregó con cautela_.

- Gracias, aunque ya fue hace tiempo y lo he superado, cambiando de tema, dime, ¿Qué haces acá?-.

- No vamos a hablar aquí ¿Cierto?, vamos a la cafetería un momento o ¿Estas de guardia?- _le preguntó antes de dirigir una mirada a su paciente y a la hermana de esta que se encontraban descansando, una acostada en la cama y la otra en el sofá de la habitación._

- No, solo vine a atender una emergencia, pero ya esta controlado –_dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba con su amigo en dirección a la cafetería._

_Al llegar al lugar, Darién pidió un café negro y amargo como le gustaba, Thomas pidió un refrescó de cola. _

- Ahora si me vas a decir ¿Que haces en esta clínica Thomas?-_pregunto curioso el pelinegro. _

_El aludido suspiro audiblemente_ -pues bueno, sabes que soy ginecólogo ¿Verdad?-_el pelinegro asintió _-hace unos meses mi hermano conoció a alguien, ella acababa de tener una pérdida, estuvo muy deprimida pero salió adelante, mi hermano se enamoro de ella y bueno yo la estoy atendiendo, estaba en Italia junto con Andrea mi esposa y el me llamo por que a la peque se le adelanto el parto y quiere que sea yo el que traiga los pequeños al mundo ya que según él, algún día serán sus hijos- _respondió sonriendo, después de todo la rubia le agradaba mucho y la creía indicada para que hiciera que su_ _hermano menor sentara cabeza_- y tú, ¿¿Que haces aquí, te casaste, tienes hijos??- _cuestionó igual de curioso que su amigo_.

- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, estoy solo………. Bueno- _pensó un momento_ -tengo una amiga, por así decirlo, tú sabes, nada especial y sin compromisos –_añadió encogiéndose de_ _hombros-_ nada serio_- agregó. _

- TÚ Darién Chiba, el señor seriedad, con algo nada serio ¿Qué paso con mi amigo?-_dijo divertido Thomas._

_- _Las personas cambian, por que hay cosas, situaciones u otras personas que las hacen cambiar, no quiero hablar de eso, ahora estoy aquí, hice un pequeño seminario sobre enfermedades del corazón en neonatos- _informó eludiendo un tema tan doloroso para él. _

_Thomas abrió los ojos como platos rápidamente saco de su bolsillo el informe que había sacado del monitor de Serena –_ Darién amigo necesito que me ayudes, de verdad que Dios existe, te ha puesto en mi camino, mira –_dijo entregándole el informe al guapo cardiólogo._

- ¿A quien pertenecen?-_dijo el pelinegro con cara de preocupación. _

_Thomas suspiro_ –es grave verdad –_Darién asintió _-¿Crees que puedan morir los pequeños o al menos el que tiene la deficiencia?- _inquirió angustiado, después de todo el sabía como deseaba la madre a esos niños._

- No adelantes conclusiones, a lo mejor nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua puede ser un soplo o un ventrículo que no cerro por completo o una interrupción en el monitor -_contesto el experto._

_- _Amigo, la peque ha sufrido mucho- _comentó nostálgico_- aquí tengo sus expedientes, a mi hermano se le partiría el corazón si a esos peques les sucede algo y ni que decir de la peque- _murmuró-_ amigo puedo pedirte un favor abusando de ti-_dijo el chico en tono serio, el pelinegro asintió_ - ¿Podrías estar conmigo a la hora del parto?, Nadie mejor que tu para ayudarme con el bebé si algo sale mal.

- Claro, cuenta conmigo, solo tranquilízate, a la madre no le hará bien si te ve triste o preocupado, ¿¿Ella sabe de esto??-_pregunto Darién._

- No, podría ser fatal si se entera –_respondió Thomas._

- Doctor Smith favor de presentarse al consultorio_- se escucho una voz por el altavoz._

- Ese debe ser el enano, seguro no encontró lo que le dije, Dar no te vayas ya estas comprometido conmigo y con la peque, ya te la presentare, te aviso en el momento que vayamos al quirófano –_Thomas se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la clínica. _

_Cada cierto tiempo, Thomas despertaba a Serena, eran casi las 4 de la mañana cuando el médico decidió colocarle una droga a Serena llamada pitocin debido a que el trabajo de parto se había empezado a detener. _

_Serena estaba cansada, así que cada vez que las incomodas contracciones aparecían se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Kakeru o a Diamante que después de disculparse había salido directamente a la clínica, aunque su rubio amigo le recomendaba dormir, lo cual era casi imposible, sin embargo la futura mamá cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar que dentro de poco tendría a los pequeños en sus brazos. _

_Mina hablaba con una Luna completamente desesperada ya que ella tenia planeado viajar para el momento de nacimiento y ahora tendría que esperar a que hubieran un vuelo disponible, Amablemente Kakeru le ordeno a James que fuera por ellos en el avión privado de la compañía de sus padres ya que el sabia lo especial que era Luna para Serena.._

_- _Thomas –_llamo Serena viendo que el doctor seguía monitoreando el ritmo cardiaco de los pequeños_- ¿Sucede algo verdad?-_pregunto algo preocupada, su sexto sentido le indicaba problemas y aún más el semblante del aludido._

_- _No sucede nada peque –_tranquilizó tratando de no mostrar alguna emoción negativa_ -no te preocupes tendrás a los mejores, no dejare que nada malo le pase a mis ahijados.

- Tengo miedo-_confesó _-Kakeru me dijo que es normal, pero a un faltan mas de 5 semanas.

- Los embarazos múltiples por lo general no llegan a termino ya que el útero solo está diseñado para un bebe, por lo tanto cuando los niños completan el peso de un feto de nueve meses inicia labor de parto_-explicó el joven de cabellos verdes. _

_Esta breve explicación no calmó los nervios de la rubia, pero confiaba en Thomas y confiaba en Dios. _

_Y mientras en la clínica el tiempo pasaba sin prisas, una furiosa pelirroja maldecía una y otra vez con el celular en la mano, había pasado toda la noche despierta en espera de su novio, al paso de las horas decidió llamarlo sin obtener ninguna respuesta, ansiaba que Darién llegará, después de todo, le debía una explicación, y como que era Beryl Denally el tendría que dársela._

_Un nuevo día empezó a asomarse en la ciudad del amor Kakeru, Mina y Zafiro al igual que Thomas no se habían separado de Serena y mientras Darién con mucha discreción monitoreaba si algo estaba bien en la habitación de la rubia, no se había retirado del lugar porque sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que la aún dueña de su corazón se encontraba bien. _

_- _Serena despierta_- dijo Thomas _–se que no te agrada la idea pero debo mirar cuanto dilataste- _la rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto y sobre todo de dolor, pero sabía que era necesaria, tras examinarla, el médico dio el anuncio de que la hora de la verdad había_ _llegado_- creo que daré la orden para que te trasladen al quirófano ya es hora peque –_anunció._

- ¿Quirófano?_ –se asombro Mina._

- ¿Porqué?- _cuestionaron al mismo tiempo los primos de las chicas._

- ¿Sucede algo? dime Thomas por favor_ –comentó alarmada la rubia y entrando en pánico. _

_- _Tranquila, peque es solo por seguridad, el primer bebé está en buena posición pero no sabemos cómo vendrá el segundo, es mejor estar en el quirófano por si tenemos que realizar una cesáre_a-respondió tranquilo Thomas _

_- _¿Tu estarás conmigo_?-pregunto aferrándose a Kakeru asustada._

_- _¿Puedo?-_dijo el mirando a su hermano. _

- Si_ –respondió el doctor._

_- _Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo _-comentó Thomas tratando de calmar a Serena -_tengo al mejor equipo solo a tu disposición peque.

_En el quirófano luego de colocar a la rubia en una mesa con estribos y conectar nuevamente todos los monitores a los que había estado conectada desde el momento que ingreso al hospital, entraron Kakeru y Thomas, ambos traían ropas de cirugía de los pies a la cabeza una nueva contracción llegó y con esta Serena sintió unas ganas enormes de pujar._

_- _Todo saldrá bien, pequeña estas con los mejores-_ dijo Thomas sobando la cabeza de Serena._

_Thomas ordeno a uno de las enfermeras levantar la parte de atrás de la mesa de manera que quedara prácticamente sentada._

- Necesito pujar— _dijo la rubia a su médico entre dientes_.

_- _Tranquila preciosa, ya todo está listo, déjame ayudarte a colocar tus piernas en los estribos- _ofreció el ginecólogo amablemente_, _tomando lugar al final de la mesa y poniendo los pies de serena en los estribos. _

_En esos momentos Darién ingresaba al quirófano con dos incubadoras y dos hombres que parecían doctores junto con dos enfermeras. _

_Al ver a Serena sus ojos se abrieron pero no se podía echar para atrás su amigo confiaba en el, trato de mantenerse a una distancia solo actuaría si Thomas lo necesitaba o solicitaba su intervención, algo dentro del pelinegro se removió, una sensación de tener que estar ahí por ella y por los pequeños que estaban por llegar al mundo –_es tu conciencia-_le dijo su cabeza, se sacudió las emociones e ideas que lo atormentaban para actuar de la manera más ética posible, sobre todo por si llegaban a necesitarlo._

_- _Listo Serena, vamos a darle la bienvenida a estos dos revoltosos_—anunció Thomas sentándose al final de la mesa justo en medio de las piernas de Serena algo que la avergonzó mucho. _

_- _Si sientes cualquier dolor me avisas para colocar más epidural, solo debes sentir presión pero no dolor_ —dijo un chico de cabellos rojos, Serena asintió._

_- _Bueno pequeña cuando venga la próxima contracción puja con todas tus fuerzas hasta que yo te diga que te detengas_—ordeno el ginecólogo._

_- _Todo saldrá bien Tom es muy bueno en su campo_ —murmuró su rubio amigo retirando un mechón de cabello de la sudorosa frente de Serena._

_- _¿Preparada?_— preguntó Thomas mirando los monitores sabiendo que una nueva contracción estaba por llegar. _

_La rubia empezó a pujar en cuanto sintió la ya familiar presión._

_- _Vamos Serena, dos, tres, baja tu mentón y descánsalo sobre tu pecho, ocho, nueve, diez- _decía Thomas, Kakeru solo agarraba fuertemente la mano de la rubia. _

_Pasaron casi veinte minutos de pujos, la rubia estaba realmente cansada._

_- _Vamos peque ya casi, una más y debemos ver la cabeza, lo estás haciendo muy bien_ —ánimo Thomas._

- Vamos pequeña una más…Una con todas tus fuerzas y podrás descansar_—dijo Kakeru mientras besaba la frente de la rubia._

_- _Dos, tres, cuatro, le veo la cabeza- _anunció-_ vaya, ¡Lo veo!—_exclamó emocionado Thomas—siete, ocho, nueve diez._

_La rubia sintió como un ardor se hizo presente en su parte femenina._

_- _No pujes Sere, solo respira, el bebe esta en la pelvis, la cabeza estáafuera, oh Dios ya viene_ –dijo Thomas nuevamente- _solo una más peque y este bebellegara al mundo_- avisó Thomas._

_Darién veía la escena expectante, Serena estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, una vez más esa tormentosa sensación de sentir que tenía que estar a su lado lo incomodaba. _

_- _Ahora puja con todas tus ganas Serena_ — ordeno Thomas. _

_Serena pujo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebe._

_Luego de que el cordón fue cortado Thomas colocó al pequeño en el pecho de su madre._

_- _Hola Eddy_…--dijo Serena con voz quebrada—_yo soy mami_…--acarició la cara del pequeño que estaba en su pecho._

_- _Tengo que llevármelo_- la monótona voz mecanizada de una enfermera interrumpió el mágico momento llevándose al recién nacido a una mesa donde empezaron a limpiarlo._

_Inmediatamente Darién corrió a donde estaba el pequeño debía revisar si era el, el de la deficiencia tras unos minutos de revisión Darién dio una mirada al joven de cabellos verdes el pequeño estaba en perfecto estado, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos cuando se encontró con la mirada del pequeño y en su cuerpo sintió una calidez que nunca antes había sentido. _

_Thomas se acerco y le acaricio una mejilla a la rubia mientras que con la mano palmeaba la espalda de Kakeru quien también tenía los ojos acuosos por presenciar la escena._

_Un sonido extraño se hizo presente en la habitación, Thomas miró los monitores y en sus ojos se notó la preocupación._

- Serena escúchame, tengo que hacerte una cesárea de urgencia el otro bebe esta enfrentando una desaceleración en su ritmo cardiaco...

Continuará…

* * *

Holasssss

Hay chicas gracias por no matarme jajajajaja por hay llegaron unas cuantas amenazas pero bueno me lo esperaba espero les haya gustado el capi por que me trille el fin de semana haciendo el parto mi mama me pregunto que si estaba embarazada jajajajja, por que eso de contracciones y enfermedades del corazón no se nada tengo que agradecer a google me ayudo bastante y a mi madre yess que lo edito y me colaboro para que este capi quedara tal cual como lo ven. Espero ansiosa sus rev gracias me pone muy feliz leerlos y me animan para empezar a escribir el capi que viene si tienen algo que quieran que ocurra déjenme dicho para ver si las complazco

Gracias por sus rev a:

Andrea Rodríguez, Rosela Moon (amixx aquí esta el capi), Sandy serena, Isit Janet, Princess Serena Anny tskino 17, Usagui Tsukino de chiba, Kukygl, Luna, Sexy Mina, Rinni4508, Anonima, Roxxy, Sailor Lady(besos ma), Karambunny Moon(te quiero hermana), Lucita Moon, Princess Moon Ligth, Smoon Angel, Usako Tenoh, Seiya moon, Rowan, Dora san moon, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Serenitty 223, Amafle, Cherri S.A, Amyrt, Miko Fleur, Isabel 20,

Creo que son todas si me falto alguna discúlpenme como els dije en el capi 2 de verdades estoy llena de trabajo conteste sus rev creo que a casi todas menos a las que no tienen cuenta asi que aqui va

Serenity223: hermanixx sabes que yo aquí 100pre dando para lograr actualizar aquí esta el capi espero te gsute

Rowan: nena espero subirte la moral ya Ancio Eddy a hora falta Endy será el de la deficiencia o será un sonido en el monitor eso ya lo veremos

Rosela Moon : lamento heberme demorado tanto amiguita pero hay lo tenes

Lucecita Moon: si amixx las muestras eran de darien ya veras loq eu pasara cuando todo esto salga a flote

Darle la bienvenida a Dora San Moon y a Rowan gracias por acompañarme en esta locura A luna por retomarla y a Isit janet gracias por su apoyo

Beuno ahora si besitos se despide de ustedes

Neo reyna serenity

Posdata: han seguido mandándome mensajes a mi correo electrónico esperare un poco mas si sigue me veré en la penosa obligación e cambiarlo luego se los pasare por lo pronto ya no esta en mi perfil besos may


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los utilizo por diversión_

* * *

_**************************EDWARD Y ENDIMION************************_

_Inmediatamente una de las enfermeras coloco frente a Serena, una gran tela verde que cubría todo su cuerpo, desde un poco más abajo de los pechos, impidiendo así que la rubia supiera que sucedía adelante_

_A un lado de la habitación Darién veía asustado al escena mientras el otro bebe era limpiado y puesto en una incubadora, Thomas se preparaba para practicar una cesárea _

_Serena tomo fuertemente la mano de Kakeru el miedo empezó a envolverla su respiración se hizo acelerada. _

-. Tranquila todo estará bien, nada malo el sucederá a Endy –. _Decía en un susurro Kakeru aunque sus ojos notaban lo contrario._

-. Voy a empezar a cortar peque trata de tranquilizarte no sucederá nada malo —. _Dijo Thomas que trataba de sonar muy seguro_ –sentirás una presión en la parte baja del vientre.

_De un momento a otro el monitor que conectaba a serena dejo de sonar_ -. Oh dios mío doctor chiba –. _Dijo Thomas, Darién estaba estático al parecer el bebe no daba señales de vida tenia muy mal color mas sin embargo cuando la enfermera entrego al pequeño Darién lo tomó rápidamente, en esos momentos Serena estaba tan preocupada que no presto atención en el apellido del medico que se había llevado a su pequeño bebe solo Kakeru se había dado cuenta._

_Mientras Darién estaba en un lado de la pequeña sala._

-. Vamos pequeño resiste -. _Decía Darién mientras que uno de los pedíatras que estaba junto a el luchaba por darle oxigeno al pequeño mientras lo limpiaba aun no lloraba, aunque respiraba con algo de dificultad._

_Veía como con parsimonia como el residente se ocupaba del bebe -. ¿_Es que acaso no podía hacerlo mas rápido?_-. Pensó desesperadamente mas sin embargo el residente seguía haciéndolo igual. en esos momentos el apuesto pelinegro se sentía pequeño e insignificante frente a la fuerza y entereza que había mostrado Serena en todo momento esa que solo una madre puede mostrar en casos como estos._

_Su mirada se cruzo con la del bebe solo por un segundo y eso basto para desencadenar la tormenta en él. El sentimiento de que todo estaba en su lugar se hizo presente y una paz nunca antes encontrada en su vida lo embargo ni con Serena, ni con Setsuna sintió aquella paz que con Edward y Endymión, se fijo que a pesar de ser iguales para todos el notaba las diferencias, no entendía bien que pasaba en su corazón pero al ver al pequeño Edward en la incubadora de un costado y al pequeño Endy frente a él sintió que estaba completo y en paz._

_Los hilos del destino sonaban a su alrededor junto con el clac clac del reloj y todo dentro de su corazón comenzó a tomar orden, por un momento el dolor era curado, las cosas dentro del mismo Darién tomaban un flujo diferente, ahora todo giraba entorno a esos pequeños. Volteo para ocuparse de su paciente más importante._

_Darién quito al pediatra estaba enojado con tantos minutos de masajes ya era tiempo para que el pequeño hubieses llorado -. ¿Malditos residentes?-. Pensó por que tenían que ser tan torpes, es que acaso en la escuela no les enseñaban la diferencia entre un masaje para reanimar y uno para dormir…-. _Se fuerte –. _Susurro Darién nuevamente desesperado, el pequeño volvió a abrir los ojos cuando el lo frotaba para estimularlo lo miro fijamente y fue ahí cuando Darién pudo notar que ese pequeño iba ser un guerrero sus ojos nunca se despegaron del pequeño cuerpo su mirada iba entre el pequeño luchador y su hermano –. ¿Por que no podía quitarles la vista de encima a los hijos de Serena? –. Era la pregunta que rondaba en su conciencia-. ¿Acaso era culpa por la muerte de la otra bebe?-. Su "yo" interno batallaba con su orgullo haría lo posible, lo que estuviera en sus manos y lo que no, para salvar a ese pequeño. Respiro aliviado cuando al minuto el pequeño recobro color aunque aun seguía en su labor su meta era que el pequeño llorara, pero hasta ahora ninguno de los masajes que había practicado daban éxito siguió apretando el pecho del bebe masajeando fuerte pero sin lastimarlo, fueron minutos de agonía para el pelinegro hasta que por fin luego de estimular el corazón del pequeño este lloro mas que un llanto fue un gemido débil pero que sin embargo lleno de alegría a muchos en la sala… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su corazón se lleno de orgullo. ¿Orgullo? ¿Por qué si no eran sus hijos? Pero eran unos hermosos varones que llenarían de orgullo a su madre sonrió como idiota… sonrió como hace tiempo no hacia._

_-. _Vez lloro preciosa lloro -. _Decía Kakeru emocionado._

_Serena estaba exhausta, asustada pero su pequeño había llorado rápidamente Thomas suturo la herida y se reunió junto con el grupo de médicos que atendía al pequeño Endy._

-. ¿Cómo se encuentra_?-. Preguntó Thomas_.

-. No lo se -. _Respondió el pelinegro_ -. Debemos hacerle más exámenes por lo pronto esta vivo -. _Dijo el doctor mientras le colocaba el oxigeno al pequeño, lo conectaba a unos monitores y le colocaba un pañal y un gorrito celeste._

_-. _¿Quiero verlos? -. _Expreso Serena que luego de un tiempo pudo reconocer la voz del que aun era el dueño de su corazón aunque ella lo negara._

_A lo lejos Darién volvió a mirar al pequeño que a pesar de todo mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos volvió sentir esa calidez que no explicaba_… _el clac, clac, clac de los hilos de su vida se seguían cortando y uniéndose cada vez mas a los de Edward y Endimión- _¿Cómo unos simples niños podían acaparar tanto a una sola persona?_- No tenia idea pero le hecho la culpa al amor que un sentía por ella su Julieta, su princesa Serena._

_Thomas rodo ambas incubadoras a pesar que Eddy estaba bien era mejor tenerlo en observación después de todo aun era prematuro Serena extendió la mano para así poder tocar a sus pequeños. _

-. ¿Estarán bien?-. _Pregunto a Thomas y el asintió aun no sabia que era lo que tenia Endy pero estaba seguro que lo solucionaría. Tenía una gran confianza en su amigo._

-. Descansa peque; ahora te vamos a pasar a la sala de recobros, iré con los pequeños a la sala de neonatos para checar que estén en perfecto estado. Pórtate bien y no hables mucho, trata de dormir. –. _Le dijo Thomas_.

_El equipo medico empezó a salir del lugar Kakeru aun la tenia agarrada por el brazo mientras le decía lo fuerte que había sido y trataba de infundirle seguridad._

_A pesar de lo que había dicho Thomas, Serena sabia que algo pasaba fue ahí cuando el pelinegro de ojos azules paso junto a ella y pudo notar que el tenia un dejo de preocupación en su rostro_-. Darién -. _Susurro débilmente. En estos momentos no le importaba nada solo sus pequeños y quería agradecerle por haber estimulado Endy._

-. Voy con sus hijos Señora Tsukino, le aseguro que no les haré daño –. _Sin mirarla siguió su camino detrás de las incubadoras_.

_Una enfermera tomo la camilla de Serena y pronto ella sintió sus parpados cerrarse. No quería dormirse quería tenerlos pero fue imposible el cansancio los calmantes y analgésicos pasaban la factura y poco a poco la rubia de ojos azules fue quedándose dormida _

_Kakeru salió de la sala encontrándose Mina, Zafiro Y Diamante._

-. ¿Cómo esta?-. _Fue la pregunta de la rubia del lazo rojo._

-. Esta bien muy bien -. _Dijo el rubio pero su voz se notaba apagada._

-. ¿Qué paso allá adentro? -. _Demando Diamante._

-. ¿Dime le paso algo a los ratones? -. _Pregunto nuevamente Mina_ -. ¿Por qué no los he visto aun? ¿Dónde esta Serena? Habla Kakeru -. _Dijo la rubia ya desesperada pues el rubio no hablaba su rostro seguía lúgubre. _

_-. _Tranquilícense los dos –. _Dijo en tono conciliador Zafiro_ –. Kakeru nos estas matando con el silencio dinos lo que sea que haya pasado allá adentro.

_Kakeru relato lo sucedido en la sala de partos mientras estuvo con Serena se mostro tranquilo y despreocupado pero ahora sus miedos salían a flote Endy estaba mal y era muy poco probable que sobreviviera si Thomas tenia razón, inmediatamente Mina acompañada por Zafiro busco la sala de Neonatos necesita ver a sus sobrinos saber que estaban bien._

_Al llegar pudo observar por medio del vitral al par de ratones como ella le decía cariñosamente desde el primer día de gestación de su hermana. El pequeño Edward era precioso su piel era muy blanca casi traslucida como la de Serena y el cabello negro como la noche algo que le pareció muy raro. En una de sus tantas conversaciones con su hermana ella le había dicho que el padre de sus pequeños era rubio, no muy lejos de la incubadora que albergaba a su sobrino, estaba Endimión conectado a muchos monitores tenia sus ojitos tapados con una pequeña gaza estaba en pañales su incubadora era diferente al lado de él estaba Darién checando los monitores. _

_La rubia de lazo rojo sintió una gran ira al ver al pelinegro sosteniendo el dedito del pequeño. Cuando se disponía enterar a la habitación Thomas la detuvo. _

_-. ¿_A donde vas Mina? -. _Pregunto el chico de los cabellos verdes al ver a la rubia._

-. Debes separarlo de mis sobrinos ¡¡les hará daño¡¡ _-. Dijo angustiada aunque sabia que Darién no seria capaz de algo tan atroz. Su lógica le decía que no mandaría al diablo su carrera._

_-. ¿_Quién? Darién -. _Exclamó el mayor de los Smith al ver la reacción de la rubia. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad Mina en el joven doctor Smith, lo dejo por la paz. No era una perra malvada, no le aria eso a Darien. No mientras se mantuviera alejado de Serena y sus sobrinos._

-. Quiero verlos –. _Exigió Mina._

_Thomas la llevo a cambiarse de ropa; no podía entrar así vestida, como estaba. Luego de colocarse la ropa adecuada, que consistía en; una bata verde, un gorro quirúrgico y un tapa bocas._

_Mina pudo conocer a sus pequeños sobrinos Eddy se veía radiante e inquieto a diferencia de Endy; que estaba tranquilo, sus signos vitales no eran muy fuertes. Pero el pequeño estaba dándole una gran batalla a la Muerte su respiración casi ronca no se escuchaba mucho. El oxigeno lo ayudaba a respirar mas fuerte la rubia tomo la manito del pequeño y le dio un beso mientras susurraba un "se fuerte" giro su mirada y cerca de los monitores se encontró con las orbes azules del apuesto pelinegro._

_Darién no se había despegado de él, desde su nacimiento aun se sentía tan extraño estando entre esos pequeños. Al principio pensó que era por ser tan pequeños le inspiraban ternura, luego que era por que el pequeño Endy se aferraba a vivir con todas sus fuerzas. Ese era un acto de valentía aunque muchos no lo supieran, lo ultimo que pensó era que a pesar que esos pequeños eran el fruto de una traición, ellos eran inocentes además eran hijos de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, su Julieta aparte los pequeños se le hacían tan familiares buscaba el parecido de los pequeños con ella pero ni sus facciones se parecían, pero sus rostros si se parecían a la rubia, de la que se enamoro cuando era un puberto. _

_Sus ojos eran azules como unos zafiros, sus cabellos tan negros como la noche entonces por la cabeza del pelinegro paso algo que el se negaba a creer. _

_Recordando años atrás encontró un fotografía de la familia y aunque era una idea descabellada estos pequeños se parecían a alguien en particular en esa foto._

-. Seiya-. _Murmuro el pelinegro con los ojos abiertos por su recién descubrimiento no quería darle crédito a sus palabras pero, la actitud de Seiya y el cambio cuando el y Serena se hicieron novios, luego nunca se habían peleado y casi lo mata cuando se entero de la perdida de la bebe de Serena_ -. ¿Será Seiya el padre de estos bebes?_ –. Pensó._

_-. _Darién –. _Lo llamo Thomas al ver que el pelinegro giraba la cabeza hacia los lados como espantando sus pensamientos_-. Darién-. _Lo volvió a llamar_-. Pasa algo malo con Endy.

_-_No –. _Contesto el pelinegro-._ Se encuentra mucho mejor aunque su corazón esta muy débil realizamos los exámenes correspondientes y los resultados estarán por la tarde.

_Thomas respiro un poco mas aliviado sabia que Darién haría lo imposible por mejorar la salud del pequeño._

_-. _Tom quiero ir a casa asearme comer algo y volver pero mientras Michell se queda a cargo del pequeño cualquier cosa o alteración en los monitores no dudes en llamarme. El hotel esta cerca y estaré aquí en cuestión de segundos.

_Thomas asintió y con un apretón de manos dio las gracias a su amigo por ayudarlo en el parto. Darién abandono la unidad de neonatos dejando a una Mina un tanto desconcertada._

-. ¿Por qué había murmurado el nombre de Seiya? Que tenía que ver el menor de los Chiba con sus sobrinos –. _Pensaba la rubia mientras sentía al pequeño Endy apretarle el dedo con el cual ella acariciaba sus manitas. _

_En la sala de recobros Serena dormía plácidamente, mientras Kakeru y zafiro estaban con ella el rubio no quería despegarse de ella, la amaba, la amo desde el primer día en que la vio; sus ojos tristes le llamaron la atención ¿como no amar? A esa pequeña que solo quería ser madre cuantas veces él no pensó en alquilar un vientre y hacer lo mismo solo que había desistido de la idea._

_Thomas ingreso a la sala de recobros y vio a su hermano junto a Serena se notaba cansado y ¿como no? Si llevaba un día y gran parte de la noche sin dormir. Dormir era la especialidad de Kakeru Smith. A pesar de haber heredado el ingenio para los negocios de su padre, Kakeru era un amante empedernido de la cama o lo era hasta que Serena apareció en su vida muy suavemente lo toco del hombro._

-Kak-. _Lo llamo_ –. Hermanito ve a tu casa duerme yo estaré al pendiente de ella y de los pequeños.

-. ¿Cómo están?-. _Preguntó el aludido al ver a los ojos a su hermano. Zafiro se acerco rápidamente. _

-. Eddy esta bien es un niño fuerte y sano peso 3 kilos 50 gramos, un peso normal tiene un poco de ictericia pero nada de que preocuparse.

-. Y Endy -. _Preguntó rápidamente Zafiro. _

_-. _Endy-. _El doctor suspiro_-. Tiene una afección cardiaca estamos descartando puede ser un soplo o un ventrículo sin cerrar nada que no se solucione con una cirugía. Esta delicado y su respiración es débil al igual que sus latidos pero es un digno hijo de Serena, Se esta aferrando a la vida con mucha fuerza Darién hará todo lo posible para que no le suceda nada.

-. ¿Chiba?-. _Contesto Diamante que acababa de entrar a la habitación._

-. Si el mismo fue mi compañero en la universidad Darién siempre fue muy dedicado y por las horas que se ha dedicado a Endy se que el buscara una solución acertada-. _Contesto Thomas_-. Por lo pronto trasladaremos a Serena a una habitación privada ustedes pueden irse y venir dentro de unas horas llevan casi 12 horas aquí y no han comido nada desde anoche.

_**Mientras tanto…………….**_

_En el aeropuerto de Tokio Luna, Sammy y un acompañante mas abordaban el avión de propiedad de industrias Smith. _

_En otro punto de la cuidad Darién ingresaba al hotel, donde ser encontraba hospedado agotado, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en el hospital, primero vigilando a la distancia como se encontraba Serena y después colaborando con Thomas en el nacimiento del pequeño_- Endy.

-"Endy", -_pensó con nostalgia, ese pequeñito era un luchador al igual que su madre, sonrío ante la ironía, la mujer que decía odiar, la misma que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Era la misma a la cual ayudaría en la recuperación de sus hijos, los mismos que el había llamado horas antes bastardos, sacudió su cabeza para alejar pensamientos nobles para con ella, aún le dolía su engaño, al igual que verla en brazos de otro._

_-. Si no fueras un orgulloso, ciego e idiota estarías a su lado en vez del rubio desteñido-. Susurro su conciencia, para variar jugando con su cordura._

_Para andar de arrastrado, nunca mejor se lo dejaba al rubio oxigenado, afeminado, desteñido. Pensaba que era Brad Pitt. _

_Apenas puso un pie en su habitación, la mujer que había ignorado durante horas y a la cual ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo o la intención de llamar hizo su aparición evidenciando su enojo._

- Menos mal que volviste- _comentó con ironía_ -. Llevo horas despierta esperándote-. _Le reclamo_

-. Te dije que no me esperarás despierta-. _Contesto él con cierto desagrado_.

-. Eso fue en la madrugada de ayer –. _Gritó alterada_ –. Te haz pasado casi dos días con ella.

-. No, he pasado dos días trabajando -. _Él que recién se había sentado en la espaciosa cama, se levanto viéndola con molestia_ –. Escúchame Beryl, ante todo soy médico y tengo ética, además tú sabes que tengo un compromiso en esa clínica ¿recuerdas?

-. Entonces no estuviste con ella-. _Cuestionó mordazmente_.

-. Solo como médico_-. Informo _–. Y voy a hacerlo por unos días, uno de sus hijos será mi paciente.

-. Estas bromeando verdad, tú no puedes hacer eso -. _Amenazó._

-. ¿Porqué?, ya te lo dije, ante todo soy médico; es mi deber proteger a mis pacientes. Además conoces tú el significado de la palabra Ética; es el estudio del amor hacia lo correcto. Estudie tantos años y sigo en aquello ¿para que? Para que una modelito caprichosa me diga que bote a la basura tantos años de trabajo solo por que ella esta celosa. Setsuna me enseño una cosa muy grande y eso fue: mi sacrificio por la medicina, tantos años entregados no son por dinero, son por amor.

He entregado mas de vida que a nadie, en esta profesión, abandone a mi familia, a personas que amaba, la seguridad de un hogar. Noches en vela, días de estudios, trabajos y tantas cosas que no te imaginas, ni por Serena, ni por nadie en este mundo mandaría a la basura mi vocación, naci para esto y moriré en esto.

-. Eres de lo peor Darién Chiba,-. _Dijo lanzándole una almohada_-. Solo lo haces para estar cerca de ella, de esa cualquiera-. _Rugió herida acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro que se mantenía imperturbable y viéndola con evidente enfado_ –. ¿Como puedes hacerme esto a mí? Que me he dedicado a darte lo mejor, he estado a tu lado apoyándote y tratando de sacarte del patético estado en que esa te dejo-. _Comentó exasperada_ –. No quiero que estés cerca de ella-. _Advirtió._

-. Escucha bien Beryl_-. Retó_ el pelinegro –. No me digas que tengo que hacer, mi vida profesional no es de tu incumbencia-. _Expresó en tono serio_.

-. ¿Qué dices?, somos novios, claro que tus asuntos me incumben-. _Le gritó_.

-. ¿Novios?-. _Preguntó con ironía,-._ Novios, dices-. _Ella lo vio con frustración_,-. De donde rayos sacaste eso-. _Dijo quitándose la corbata_-. Ubícate Beryl, lo que tenemos es divertido y ambos nos beneficiamos, pero no le des nombre, porque eso emplea compromisos, los mismos que yo no quiero ¿Te queda claro?-. _Espetó fríamente_.

_Ella estaba furiosa, más que eso se sentía humillada, le acababa de escupir a la ex novia de el pelinegro, su relación, su noviazgo y ahora el le salía con esto_.

-. Eres un…-. _Levantó su brazo dispuesta a abofetearlo por ponerla en esa situación_.

-. Soy nada-. _La detuvo con brusquedad. Su voz era cauta pero la advertencia era puro acero_ –. Todo estuvo claro entre nosotros desde el principio.

-. Por eso no me haz presentado a tu familia, ni a tus amigos y ni siquiera te atreves a hacer comentarios sobre nosotros a los periodistas, porque no somos más que compañeros de cama según tú -. _Comentó con frialdad mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro._

_Darién por su parte se mantenía callado, quizás Beryl no se merecía que el fuera tan duro, pero ella estaba consciente de lo que había pasado con Serena Tsukino. Además la había conocido en un bar, era una modelo y por muy cómodo que se sintiera con ella, de lo que tenían actualmente no pasaría de ahí._

- Tómalo ó déjalo -. _Expresó con despreocupación mientras se cambiaba. _

-. Voy a estar cinco días más aquí por trabajo _-. Informó derrotada_ –. ¿Vas a pasar tiempo conmigo o busco que hacer?-. _Cuestiono sin vergüenza alguna, ella en verdad estaba interesada en el pelinegro. Después de todo nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que alguien tan importante como Darién Chiba terminaría enredado con ella, en su cama, aceptaba ser su amante por el momento, ya después el tiempo lo diría._

-. Muy bien, es bueno que entiendas como son las cosas –. _Expreso el pelinegro_-. Ahora voy a darme una ducha y a dormir, necesito descansar -. _Anunció antes de perderse en el interior del baño._

-. ¿Vuelves al hospital?-. _Gritó desde la puerta_.

_El no contestó, ella tomo su silencio como un sí. Furiosa salió de la habitación, después de todo aún tenía compromisos de trabajo por cumplir._

_Mientras que la pelirroja tomaba un taxi para dirigirse a la locación donde debía grabar su comercial, Darién se quitaba el estrés del cuerpo con una relajante ducha de agua caliente, no quería compromisos, ahora no tenía tiempo para Beryl, su única preocupación era Endy. Además era mejor ser claro con la pelirroja y así evitarse escenas como la vivida anteriormente. Suspiro con pesadez, le esperaba un largo día_.

_En el hospital luego de mucho insistir Kakeru, Zafiro y Mina dejaban a Diamante encargado de Serena._

_Cuatro horas mas tarde Kakeru Smith regresaba al hospital en su mano derecha llevaba una bebida energizan te. Necesitaba fuerzas para mantenerse al lado de Serena, iba llegando a la habitación cuando se topo con su hermano._

_-. _Hermanito –. _Dijo Thomas al verlo_-. Por Dios esa mujer te esta trastocando verdad, ella aun duerme le aplique un calmante, y su hermana esta con ella.

-. Estoy preocupado quiero que cuando despierte me encuentre ahí junto a ella -. _Expreso Kakeru_-. ¿Cómo crees que tomara lo de Endy?

-. Mina me informo que sus familiares ya venían en el avión espero que se entere cuando ya estén aquí, no te preocupes por ella y los niños estarán bien confió en Darién.

-. Voy a verla –. _Dijo el rubio _-. Creo que eres tu el que necesita descansar hermano.

-. Si mas tarde lo hare avísame cuando despierte la peque -. _Thomas se despidió de su hermano y camino hacia su consultorio temporal._

_Kakeru abrió la puerta encontrándose a Mina cantándole a la rubia mientras le acomodaba el cabello que se había salido de su cola._

_Tengo una princesita, linda  
y chiquitita cara de  
jazmín ríe, baila suavecito, corre de a  
poquito cuando viene a mi_

Ella sueña ser princesa de la luna,  
cuando en su cuna dormida está y en las  
tardes mientras juega,  
brinca y salta mi tierna  
canta esta canción

Veo que mi princesita linda y  
chiquitita, empieza  
a crecer pronto será señorita,  
pronto tendrá cita y la perderé

Soñará con algún  
príncipe encantado que esté a su  
lado, lejos de mi y de sus  
cambios mientras ama,  
canta y sueña su voz risueña se  
escuchará

_La rubia giro para ver a Kakeru recostado en el umbral de la puerta _

_-. _Tienes una voz muy hermosa Mina –. _Dijo el rubio apenando un poco a la menor de los Tsukino._

_-. _Gracias esa canción nos la cantaba Mamá antes de morir –. _Dijo la rubia con voz quebrada_-. A Sere le gustaba mucho, siempre me la cantaba cuando estaba triste, es unos de los pocos recuerdos que nos quedan de mamá y papá.

-. Mina-. _Kakeru extendió su brazos Mina estaba casi al borde del llanto; Atenea muerta, Endy enfermo, por lo menos Edward estaba bien. Así que dejo envolver por el abrazo que el rubio le daba_.

_En esos momentos la habitación se abrió mostrando a un enfadado chico de cabellos platinados._

-. ¡¡MINA¡¡ -. _Grito Yaten haciendo que ella se separara rápidamente de Kakeru y lo fuera a abrazar justo detrás de él Luna, Sammy y Hotaru entraban a la habitación. _

_La rubia abrazo a Yaten cuando partió de Tokio el estaba en América hacia ya dos meses. Luego abrazo a su nana hermano y cuñada._

_Luego de hacer las presentaciones Kakeru aconsejo a Mina llevar a Luna y los demás a su casa; el departamento de Sere era pequeño y no cabrían todos. Luego podrían volver mientras, el se quedaría con ella hasta que volvieran, aunque Mina quiso poner objeción termino haciendo lo que Kakeru le había propuesto no tenían ni cinco minutos de haber partido cuando Serena despertó._

-. Kakeru…-. _Dijo en un murmullo._

_-. _Hola bonita ¿como te sientes? -. _Dijo el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_-. ¿¿_Mis bebes?? ¿Como están mis bebes?-. _Preguntó._

-. Están bien, preciosa –. _Le respondió él con voz tierna_ –. No te preocupes, como son prematuros están en una incubadora pero se pondrán fuertes, fuiste muy valiente pequeña, ahora tienes que descansar.

-. ¿Quiero verlos?-. _Dijo Serena intranquila._

_-_ Ya los veras, pequeña ahora descansa -. _Volvió a decirle el rubio._

_-. _Quiero verlos, ahora Kakeru_-. Dijo Serena tratando de colocarse de pie sintiendo un gran dolor._

-. Espera-. _Respondió el rubio_-. Llamare a Thom ¿que no entiendes? Te hicieron una cesaría, Serena.

-. Llama a Thomas quiero verlos –. _Dijo la rubia y Kakeru asintió. Rápidamente fue por Thom._

_Minutos más tarde Serena era llevada en una silla de ruedas al área de neonatos. El primer pequeño que vio fue a Edward tenia sus ojitos abiertos y la miraba fijamente Serena metió la mano para acariciar a su hijo no lo podía creer su hijo por fin era madre; madre de dos hermosas criaturas. No pudo evitar recordar a Atenea su pequeña que no estaba. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y ella la limpio rápidamente Kakeru seguía con ella._

_Tenia puesta la mano en los hombros dándole así su apoyo_-. ¿Dónde esta Endy?-. _Preguntó _

_-. _Sere –. _La llamo Thomas -. _Necesito que seas muy fuerte, Endy te necesita fuerte ¿me entiendes?-. _Serena asintió Thomas la ayudo a levantarse de la silla y la ayudo a llegar a la incubadora de Endy._

_-. ¿_Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa? -. _Pregunto desesperada al verlo conectado a los monitores._

_-. _Tranquila Serena, hazle honor a tu nombre, té explicare –_dijo Thomas. _

_-._ Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo Thomas-. _Dijo Darién en la entrada de neonatos_ –. Hola pequeño guerrero,-. _Miro al pequeño y dijo_-. Aquí están los exámenes de Endimión –. _Mostro un sobre que rasgo en un rápido movimiento leyó los documentos y su cara cambio aun gesto de preocupación. _

_-. ¡¡_HABLA YA¡¡ –. _Gritó Serena._

-. Es el ducto arterioso persistente, se encuentra abierto tendremos que esperar 48 horas para ver como evoluciona-. _Dijo el pelinegro. _

_-. ¿¿¿El que???-. Pregunto Kakeru confuso. ¡¡Maldito oxigenado ignorante¡¡ _

_-. _El ducto arterioso persistente; es un tubo que durante la gestación sirve para irrigar sangre a varios órganos. Después de 48 horas del nacimiento del bebé se cierra, cuando no sucede esto, entonces se considera una enfermedad cardiaca _-. Respondió Thomas -. ¿Éstas_ seguro Darién_?- . Pregunto el doctor_

-. Tiene los síntomas es posible oír el murmullo que produce, a través del fonendoscopio_. _Por lo general, el conducto se cierra muy rápidamente, uno o dos días después del nacimiento. Pero si continúa abierto, cierta cantidad de sangre destinada al cuerpo puede volver a los pulmones y producir una sobrecarga de sus vasos sanguíneos._ –. Continuó Darién -. _En consecuencia, algunos bebés desarrollan insuficiencia cardíaca, que se manifiesta por dificultad para respirar, una frecuencia cardíaca acelerada_._

_-. _Y si no se cierra ¿que debemos hacer? –. _Preguntó Kakeru mientras sobaba la espalda de Serena, hasta el momento ella había permanecido callada y con la mirada fija en el pequeño bebé._

_-. _En tales casos, el conducto debe cerrarse quirúrgicamente, mediante cirugía electiva, no urgente, cuando el niño tiene aproximadamente un año de edad, principalmente para evitar que se agrave años más tarde_-. Dijo Darién _

_-. ¿_Por que no antes?_ –. Reclamo el rubio. _

_-. _Imposible podría morir es muy pequeño. Por ética no expondré a un inocente a una cirugía de esa índole _-. Respondió el ojiazul._

-. Otro medico_ -. Contraataco, el maldito desteñido._

-. Soy el mejor cirujano en el área, el resto lo querrá operar a los nueve o diez años_ -. Exclamo con arrogancia._

–. Podemos tratarlo con algún tratamiento _-. Dijo Thomas._

_-. _Si hay varios que pueden funcionar pero si en un año el ducto sigue abierto hay que operar -. _Decía Darién._

-. Puede –. _La voz de Kakeru se corto_- Puede….morir -. ¡¡¡nunca lo dejaría¡¡, ¡¡¡ sobre mi cadáver¡¡ _exclamo una voz hasta ahora desconocida en su interior._

-. No si se tienen cuidados especiales para con él-. _Dijo Thomas y Darién asintió. _

-. ¿¿Por que??-. _Dijo serena sin mirar a ninguno de los tres hombres_ -. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué mi bebé? Que acaso no fue suficiente con Atenea dame una explicación Thomas dámela -. _Dijo llorando mientras Kakeru la abrazaba._

_Los ojos del pelinegro se cristalizaron, Atenea era la pequeña que por su culpa había muerto. Pero una fuerza en su interior lo lleno de una ira desconocida ¿Cómo podía lamentarse por ella? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?_

_-. _Espera, ¿te lamentas? Es que acaso no has sufrido suficiente. Reconozco gran parte de mi culpa, el odio, el rencor y el orgullo me cegaron si deseas puedes odiarme y todo lo que quieras y me lo merezco por lo de Atenea -. _Cerró sus puños con fuerza _-. Pero lamentarte de esta manera, preguntar ¿por que a ti? ¿Por qué a él? Esa es la pregunta correcta, y por dios mira a tu alrededor siempre fuiste una buena samaritana, que no vez que hay madres que no tienen para mantener a sus hijos y peor aun no pueden pagar esta clase de tratamientos, tienes todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, un buen medico que atienda la operación de tu hijo ¡¡¡abre los ojos mujer¡¡¡ ve que a tu alrededor hay alguien mas que tu, hazlo por tu hijo, para que el día de mañana, en un futuro sea un hombre de bien_ -. Termino el discurso tan poco profesional Thomas entendía poco a poco la conexión entre Serena y Darién. Serena miraba con los ojos abiertos las palabras dichas por el oji azul y encontró gran verdad en ellas. Tenía que ser menos egoísta y vivir ahora por sus hijos._

_Darién respiro hondo y conto hasta mil la batalla contra la ira y la impotencia tenia que ganarla por Endimión. _

-. ¿Quizás en tu familia hay ese tipo de enfermedades?-. _Le dijo, Serena lo negó_ -entonces ¿en tu familia Kakeru? –. _Dijo mirando al rubio._

-. No –. _Respondió -. _En mi familia no hay enfermedades cardiacas y si las hubiera Endy no tiene porque tenerlas -. _Entonces no era el padre de los niños._

-. Quiero estar sola –. _Dijo Serena en voz baja producto del llanto._

-. Sere-. _Dijo Kakeru._

_-. _Son mis hijos, quiero estar con ellos –. _Demando y Thomas asintió los tres abandonaron la habitación._

_Habían pasado ya unos minutos Thomas había llevado a Kakeru a su consultorio para hablar con médicos reconocidos por el peli verde, alguno los ayudaría con Endy. El punto con que Kakeru no contaba es que la mayoría del cuerpo de cirujanos, daban como el mejor para la tarea al joven prodigio de la medicina el Doctor Darien Chiba._

_Darién miraba a Serena a lo lejos por el vitral, no aguanto verla la llorar, esta vez su corazón le gano a su orgullo herido y camino hasta ella; esta vez la abrazaría como quiso abrazarla en el hotel, lloraría con ella si ella se lo pidiera, no quería saber mas nada, le partía el alma verla llorar, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente para escuchar aun mismo ángel cantándole a su pequeño_

Yo te esperaba

Y veía mi cuerpo crecer

Mientras buscaba

El nombre que te di

En el espejo

Fue la luna llena y de perfil

Contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz.

Moría por sentir

Tus piernecitas frágiles

Pateando la obscuridad

De mi vientre maduro.

_Serena cantaba mientras acariciaba las piernecitas de Endy y Eddy con una mano y las lágrimas corrían de su rostro._

Soñar no cuesta no

Y con los ojos húmedos

Te veía tan alto es más

En la cima del mundo.

Yo te esperaba

Imaginando a ciegas el color

De tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.

Muerta de miedo

Le rogaba al cielo que te deje

Llegar lejos, mucho más que yo.

-. Los amo tanto hijos míos, pequeño Endy tienes que ser muy fuerte –. _Pensaba la rubia mientras cantaba._

Yo te esperaba

Y pintaba sobre las paredes

De tu cuarto, cuentos en color

Restaba sin parar, días al calendario

Solo tú me podrías curar

El modo de escenario.

El mundo es como es

Y no puedo cambiártelo

Pero siempre te seguiré

Para darte una mano.

Yo te esperaba

Imaginando a ciegas el color

De tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.

Hoy que te tengo

Pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos

Mucho más que yo.

Yo te esperaba

Y en el espejo te miraba mientras

Ya te amaba.

_Serena vio por uno de los vitrales al pelinegro en la entrada de la sala _

-. No he hecho nada malo, cuando me entregue a ti… era una niña inexperta que solo quería –. _Se sorbió la nariz-._ Saber que era sentirse amada, tus ojos me inspiraban confianza, me trasportaban a un mar cálido donde… yo… pensé que nada malo me sucedería, pero luego no te vi mas.

-. Lo siento -. _El pelinegro quería hablar, mas ella lo corto._

-. Déjame hablar Darién, tú me dijiste que te ibas y yo me arriesgue. Cuando me entere que esperaba un bebe… me asuste tenia 16 años, por todos lo cielos…y no tenia una madre para que me ayudara. Pero ahí estaba Mina ayudándome y si no hubiese sido por el maldito entrenador mi pequeño tuviera 10 años ahora, pero las cosas suceden por algo no es así Doctor –. _Dijo serena mientras apretaba la manito del pequeño Endy._

_El corazón del pelinegro se estrujo al oírla hablar así; estaba embarazada y el nunca lo supo. Ahora se preguntaba ¿donde estaba la Serena de la cual el se había enamorado? De la chica dulce y sencilla que era, ya no quedaba nada, solo el cascaron y ni eso, con el tiempo se había echo duro._

_Serena prosiguió al ver que el pelinegro no hablaba._

-Me encerré en mi misma después de eso, solo Mina había sido testigo de mi dolor, regrese a Tokio e ingrese a la universidad, ahí conocí a Jedite me enamore; aunque nunca pude olvidar los ojos del hombre que tomo mi inocencia. Sabía que quizás nunca mas vería a mi Romeo, mas sin embargo lo llevaba guardado en mi corazón, como el mas bonito de mis recuerdos el mas limpio y puro de todos mis recuerdos. Seis años perdidos con Jadeíte cuando por una falla de cuentas me embarace el muy maldito me dio píldoras para abortar y yo aun era tan ingenua que me las tome sin preguntar-. _Sonrió amargamente recordando aquel fatídico fin de semana-. _Al día siguiente un equipo de especialistas trataba de controlar mi hemorragia, ¿Sabe que Doctor Chiba? perdí mi segundo bebe.

_A estas alturas del relato por el rostro del pelinegro corrían gruesas lágrimas._

-. La vida estaba en mi contra, o al menos eso pensaba yo –. _Dijo Serena alzando la mirada suspiro fuertemente para seguir -. _Pero no podía hacerme ilusiones con nadie; además de que no quería hacerlo estaba decidida a no hacerlo fue ahí cuando supe que no necesitaba a un hombre para tener un hijo.

-. Serena… por favor –. _Dijo Darién mas ella continúo._

-. A si fue, no lo necesite Darién… me insemine con un donante anónimo, lo único que quería era un hijo, alguien a quien querer, a quien amar, a quien entregarle esas dos frustraciones, alguien que me mostrara que no necesitaba un hombre a mi lado para ser feliz y entonces llegaste tú y me encontré con los ojos azules mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida. No se como pude olvidarlos, estaba tan feliz y no se como me enamore, cual colegiala de su maestro.

_El pelinegro abrió los ojos y la miro muy fijamente._

-. Pero fuiste el mas maldito de todos los hombres, me enamoraste, me hiciste subir al cielo y bajar al infierno, te amaba trate de contarte y no me lo permitiste aun hoy recuerdo tus palabras "_lo que no fue en mi año no me hace daño princesa" _fue eso lo que dijiste… recuerdas y yo pensaba que eras diferente, cuando no eras mas que un bastardo, me arruinaste la vida me la hiciste pedazos, mataste a mi hija, la asesinaste; cuándo yo solo...-. _Su voz se corto a causa del llanto-. _Maldición yo solo quería hablar, explicarte.

-. Ya cállate, por favor cállate –. _Decía Darién_.

-. ¡¡No¡¡, me vas a escuchar Darién quieras o no lo harás-. _Le dijo con rabia._

-. ¿Que ganas haciendo esto? Dime _–. Le exigió él. _

-. Sacar lo que siento, sacarme de adentro este dolor que me carcome, este odio que no me hace bien, no pretendía que tu me entendieras. Si fui a tu departamento esa noche era para tratar de hablar, decirte que te amaba y que quería compartir a mis pequeños contigo……Como fue que me llamaste –. _Hizo una pausa –. _A ya recuerdo me llamaste zorra, perra y otros calificativos que no quiero que escuchen mis hijos Darién, pero ya no mas. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida –. _Se limpio las lágrimas_ -. Maldigo una y mil veces el día que te conocí, el día que te entregue mi cuerpo; pero más maldigo el día en que te entregue mi corazón.

_Darién trato de acercarse de pedirle perdón si era cierto lo que ella le contaba el había sido un gran estúpido. El único bastardo y mal nacido era él._

-. No te acerques; lárgate, no quiero que te acerques más; ni a mi familia, ni a mis hijos

-. Endimión es mi paciente Señora Tsukino no lo dejare aunque tu me lo pidas –_. Intento ser profesional y conservar el tono y la cordura cosa difícil en una discusión con Serena que lo estaba desarmando con su relato._

-. No eres el único cardiólogo en este mundo….ve a donde la....¿como fue que me dijo tu hermana? ¡¡A ya¡¡ Recuerdo "si le digo zorra ofendo al animalito", ve donde la mujer que te desfoga en la cama y a mi ya déjame en paz Doctor Chiba -. _Lo miro de pies a cabeza con desprecio y con toda la dignidad que poseía. Pura y llana clase "lo que se hereda, no se hurta"_

-. Mi conciencia esta limpia técnicamente no he cometido ningún pecado a diferencia tuya… yo no me he acostado con nadie mientras estaba contigo… y si no me quieres creer, bien por ti… y no creo en tus lagrimas Darién; me quitaste lo mas puro que puede tener una mujer un hijo… y te lo advierto no toques a mis hijos por que se me va a olvidar que estoy convaleciente y sabrás que tan gata soy…. No manches a mis hijos por que todo lo que tu toques y todo lo que venga de ti esta manchado y sucio _-. Fue su último comentario. Ya que en esos momentos Kakeru y Thomas ingresaban a la habitación Serena estaba muy alterada lo mejor era sacarla de la habitación y llevarla nuevamente al cuarto. El rubio la ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas pero antes de salir dijo._

- Exijo que mis hijos sean tratados por otro especialista, no puedo dejar que mis pequeños sean atendidos por el hombre que asesino a su hermana.

-. Lo siento la junta de médicos a determinado, que sean atendidos por Darien. Si deseas una segunda opinión, puedes obtenerla, pero será tu responsabilidad y no la nuestra, es mi deber informarte que la clínica no se haría responsable si les llegara a pasar algo en manos de otro cirujano cardiólogo. En estos momentos el especialista en el área es el Doctor Darien Chiba -. _Termino de hablar Thomas mirando preocupado a Darien._

_Poco a poco ciertas cosas comenzaban a cuadrar en su cabeza. Thomas miro al pequeño Endimión y miro de vuelta a Darien. Era idea suya o tenia un aire a Darien Chiba él que lo conocía de muy joven, podía notar cierto aire como dicen algunos. Pronto descarto aquellos pensamientos. Primero quería averiguar la historia completa entre Darien y Serena y lo mejor era hacerlo con uno de los protagonistas y esa era Serena _

_Darién apretó los puños no podía hacer nada Serena tenia razón el sin querer había sido el causante de la muerte de Atenea y que mas razón que esa para odiarlo._

_Mientras en la casa del empresario Kakeru Smith, Mina llegaba junto con Luna, Sammy, Hotaru y Yaten. Habían pasado varias horas y luego que Pierre mayordomo de Kakeru les había mostrado su habitación Sammy y Hotaru partieron en búsqueda de Darién hacia casi 2 meses que la linda jovencita no veía a su hermano y su novio había decidido acompañarla. Luna se encontraba desempacando sus cosas para volver al hospital ya que deseaba poder estar con su "pequeña niña" como llamaba tiernamente a Serena. El menor de los Kou e integrante de la banda mas reconocida en muchos países, se encontraba dándose una ducha, al salir se encontró con la imagen de su bella novia llorando._

-. Mina –. _La llamo-._ Amor que pasa -. _Pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella _

-. No puedo, he sido fuerte, tengo que darle fuerzas a mi hermana, pero me duele –. _Dijo llorando_-. Si vieras a Endy, es tan pequeño y esta conectado a todos esos monitores

-. Mina_….-. Dijo en un susurro el peliplata mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían libres por el rostro de su novia._

-. ¿Por qué Yaten? ¿Por qué? Nos tenia que ocurrir esto ¿que mal hemos hecho? Primero nuestros padres, luego Atenea y ahora Endy; que mas falta, si se muere, si se... –. _Yaten la callo._

-. No digas eso amor recuerda que es un Tsukino, ya veras como sale de esta, seguro no esta tan mal ¿Ya saben que es lo que tiene? -. _Preguntó._

-. No -. _Se sorbió la nariz_ –. Darién iba a realizar los exámenes.

-. Vez quizás no es nada malo y te estas preocupando chiquita –. _Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa –._ A ver deja de llorar te aseguro que nuestro sobrino será un luchador-. _Agrego mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas _-. ¿Oye haz dicho Darién? -. _Ella asintió_-. ¿¿Darién mi primo??

-. Si… no se que hacia él, en esa clínica pero se ha hecho cargo de Endy como si fuese su hijo –. _Dijo con la voz aun quebrada a causa del llanto._

-. Darién es muy bueno –. _Le dio un beso_-. Ya veras como sale de esta –. _Volvió a besarla mientras la recostaba en la cama._

-. Yaten yo –. _Dijo ella._

-. Shhhhs déjame amarte Mina, déjame aunque sea por un momento borrar tus preocupaciones bonita –. _Siguió recorriendo su cuello proporcionando suaves besos _-. TE AMO Mina me haz echo tanta falta, te amo y te amare para toda la eternidad.

-. Nunca me dejes Yaten. Nunca yo…. Yo también te amo.

_El corazón del oji verde se lleno de emoción al escuchar esas palabras. Mina era suya eso ya nadie se lo negaba; siguió besándola y diciéndole palabras hermosas hasta fundirse en ella y ser un solo cuerpo y una sola alma._

_Recorrió cumbres, planicies como cual pintor realizaba su mejor obra maestra. Ella lo amaba y nadie lo negaba. Había reconocido al fin sus sentimientos y sentía que podía tomar el cielo, el mundo con sus manos._

_No muy lejos del lugar Hotaru y Sammy llegaban al hotel donde se encontraba hospedado el apuesto Doctor Chiba._

-. Buenas tardes -. _Dijo la peli negra a la recepcionista_ –. Podría decirme la habitación del doctor Darién Chiba por favor.

-. El doctor Chiba no se encuentra en estos momentos pero su acompañante si acaba de llegar es la habitación 307.

-. Gracias -. _Dijo la jovencita, ella quería ver a su hermano. No a la mala mujer con quien estaba con este._

-. Creo que es mejor devolvernos a casa –. _Dijo Hotaru mirando fijamente a Samuel. Mas el rubio quería ir a otro lugar._

_Serena y Mina siempre lo habían tenido a un lado en la empresa, los negocios de familia y su vida personal y aunque pareciera que el menor de los Tsukino no le importaba muchas, esas cosas si hacían mella en él, pero eso iban a acabar._

-. Quiero ir a el hospital estoy preocupado por Serena-. _Dijo mientras miraba al horizonte_-. Te puedes ir en un taxi y nos vemos en la noche –. _Tomo la mano de su novia y le dio un beso_-. Se que Mina no me ha dicho toda la verdad sobre el nacimiento de mis sobrinos la conozco y esconde algo. Mina no sabe mentir.

-. ¡NO! –. _Dijo ella_-. Yo voy contigo, sabes que a pesar de todo quiero mucho a Serena y mas después que Seiya me explico las cosas, además quiero ver a mis sobrinitos.

-. ¿Sobrinitos? –. _Pregunto Sammy desconcertado._

-. ¡Si! Los bebes de Serena serán como mis sobrinitos –. _Dijo ella dándole un casto beso a su novio._

_Ambos tomaron un taxi y partieron al hospital._

_En la clínica mientras Serena era llevada nuevamente a su habitación, Thomas pensaba en las últimas palabras que la rubia había dicho como medico y amigo de Serena debía saber la verdad y esa verdad se la contaría la misma Serena camino hasta su habitación._

-. Hola peque –. _La saludo_ –. Hermano ¿puedes dejarnos solos por favor? –. _Dijo a Kakeru quien inmediatamente salió dándole privacidad a Serena con su hermano -._ Quiero saber –. _Miro a la rubia_-. ¿Por qué dijiste eso sobre el doctor Chiba? Serena.

-. ¿Que cosa dije Thomas? –. _Respondió Serena sin saber ¿que era lo que Thomas no entendía? Después de todas las cosas que le había dicho a Darien._

-. Dijiste que el era el asesino de tu hija y Darién es una de las mejores personas y doctores que he conocido en este mundo –. _Dijo como tratando de saber el por que de tanta ira de la rubia para con su mejor amigo._

_Serena le contó a Thomas sobre su relación con Darién. Detrás de la habitación Kakeru escuchaba fielmente, lo que la dueña de su corazón le contaba a su hermano. Ahora entendía todo y si Serena no permitía que el pequeño Endy fuera tratado por Darién el buscaría al mejor especialista para que se hiciera cargo del pequeño._

_Mientras Serena y Thomas tenían esta conversación Darién necesitaba saber si era cierto lo que Serena le había dicho. Seiya se lo había gritado varias veces, incluso Amy había tratado de mostrarle la historia clínica de Serena. Pero el no la había dejado hablar; para el todos eran unos traidores, todos sabían. Todos menos el, se escabullo sigilosamente hasta el consultorio que ocupaba Thomas temporalmente. Busco el expediente de Serena afanosamente hasta encontrarlo al leerlo quedo pasmado, petrificado. Que tonto había sido, cuan estúpido se había comportado. Había perdido al amor de su vida por no escucharla, había matado un ser inocente por no querer perdonar. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, su corazón acongojado le decía que Serena no lo perdonaría jamás._

_Ahora solo tenia que hacer algo salvar a Endimión. Fuese lo que fuese y ni Serena que era su madre se lo impediría. Salió de el consultorio y se dirigió al suyo tenia muchas cosas que pensar._

_Las horas pasaban con rapidez y aunque Serena quería estar todo el tiempo con sus hijos, eso era algo prácticamente imposible. Cada dos horas era llevada a neonatos allí alimentaba a los pequeños Sammy y Hotaru habían llegado con regalos para los nuevos integrantes de la familia._

_Cuando Serena vio a Hotaru la pequeña de orbes púrpuras se lanzo hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo. Serena sonrió, ella quería mucho a Hotaru y estaba feliz de que su distanciamiento con los Chiba no hubiera afectado a su hermano, en esos momentos Darién ingresaba a la unidad sin saber que Serena, su hermano y la pequeña Hotaru estaban en ese lugar._

-. ¡¡DARIEN¡¡ –. _Grito la pelinegra al ver a su hermano, mientras corría hacia él dándole un gran abrazo._

_El pelinegro abrazo a su pequeña hermana. Tenía casi dos meses de no verla desde que había abandonado Tokio para instalarse en Paris por su seminario. Respiro profundo al ver a la rubia amamantando al pequeño Eddy. Giro su rostro para ver al pequeño guerrero, como el mismo le había colocado. Checo los monitores mientras miraba como Serena lo veía con impotencia seguramente quería mandarlo al infierno pero no lo haría estando hay Hotaru y Sammy. Darien saludo a su ahora cuñado al igual que el rubio lo saludo cortésmente disimulando muy bien las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara desde hacia casi cuatro meses. No podía exponer su relación con Hotaru por Darién_.

_Luego de mirar los monitores y darse cuenta de cómo el débil corazón de Endy se hacia cada vez mas fuerte debido a los medicamentos suministrados desde su nacimiento. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro estaba apunto de salir de la sala cuando Hotaru lo abrazo por la espalda._

-. Feliz cumpleaños hermanito -. _Le dijo la jovencita, era cierto era 3 de agosto pero con el parto de Serena y los exámenes realizados al pequeño Endimión lo había olvidado_.

-. Gracias, pequeña –. _Dijo mientras recibía el obsequio que su hermana le daba_ –. Te invito a comer ¿quieres?-. _Hotaru asintió_ –. Entonces ya vuelvo por ti estoy a punto de acabar mi jornada –. _Le dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la salida cuando la rubia le dijo._

-. Creo que fui clara sobre quien atenderá a Endimión doctor Chiba, mañana en la mañana el doctor Alexis Fujimori vendrá para checar los latidos de Endimión. Así que le agradezco se mantenga alejado de mí y mis hijos o me veré obligada actuar legalmente.

_Darién sonrió burlonamente nada ganaba con pelear o decirle algo. Ella estaba amamantando y no quería que perdiera la paciencia así que sin responderle salió de la habitación._

-. Lo siento Hotaru-. _Dijo Serena. La pequeña asintió entendiendo a la rubia, ella sabia perfectamente cuanto había sufrido Serena a causa de la perdida de Atenea._

_Los días pasaron entre regalos para los pequeños y visitas para Serena. Luna estaba encantada con Endy y Eddy. Con el avanzar de los días el pequeño Endimión se veía mas activo, ya no estaba conectado a los monitores y a pesar de respirar con un fuerte ronquido, ya que su ducto no cerró. El doctor Fujimori había empezado un tratamiento, si en un año el ducto no cerraba completamente debían intervenir quirúrgicamente. Obviamente siguiendo el consejo del primer medico tratante. Aunque Serena no estaba consiente de las instrucciones dadas por Darien._

_Llego el día en que Serena y los gemelos partían de la clínica. Darién de lejos miraba la escena Mina llevaba cargado al pequeño Endimión, mientras Luna llevaba a Edward y Sammy y Hotaru iban al lado ayudando a Serena junto con Kakeru y Yaten. _

-. Así no quieras Serena siempre estaré al pendiente del pequeño Guerrero… siempre-. _Dijo Darién mientras veía el carro partir. _

_Continuara…………….._

_Primero les pido perdón por no subir ayer la verdad ando un poquito bajoneada problemas que nunca faltan y esas cosas segundo aunque el cap estaba listo no se sentía que le faltaba algo asi que por eso no lo subí ayer perdónenme de verdad pero qui esta espero que les guste y me dejen muchos rev para alegrar a esta amixx suya bueno quiero agradecerle a Diana, luz y yess por ayudarme con este capi si no fuera por ellas no estuviera aquí también gracias por esos 250 review que me tienen saltando de una pata jajajajaj ad verdad nunca pensé siquiera pasar los 100 gracias por sus rev sus alertas sus porras ánimos creo que conteste todos sus rev ahhh y ami amixx rosela moon muñeca mandame un mensaje al privado con tu correo pero hastalo separando letra por letra asi x x x x (la arroba) es de hot o si es de gma le colocas gma o la s primeras tres letras y me acraas sei termina en punto com o punto es creoq eu asi et sale besos NEO REYNA SERENITY_


	14. Chapter 14

DISCALIMER = LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TA KEUCHI

* * *

Había pasado ya un año desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, un año de constantes vueltas al hospital, para Serena y Kakeru un año de innumerables pruebas y tratamientos para el pequeño Endimión, todas sin ningún éxito, inevitablemente la solución era una operación, pero ninguno de los cardiólogos reconocidos quería hacerlo, no hasta que tuviera al menos 5 años.

-YA BASTA –_gritó Serena enfadada _–no permitiré que juegan más con la salud de mi hijo.

-Sere amor cálmate-_dijo Kakeru tratando de conciliar._

-Señora Tsukino es lo mejor para el niño –_expresó el doctor Fujimori, con frustración, después de todo él sabía de sobra por todo lo que el pequeño Endimión había pasado en los últimos meses_- yo entiendo su preocupación, pero es un tratamiento nuevo y existe la posibilidad de que funcione.

-Como los últimos 5 –_expreso irónica mientras se levantaba de la silla_-Endimión no es ningún conejo de indias doctor Fujimori.

-Nadie lo ha dicho así señora –_debatió el médico._

-Como es posible que con todos esos tratamientos mi hijo no mejore aun- _cuestionaba exasperada la rubia mientras caminaba por todos lados en el consultorio. _

-¿Qué me dice de la operación? ¿Es viable? –_preguntó Kekeru esperanzado y también como un intento de calmar a la rubia. _

-Me niego rotundamente, no operare a Endy, es un peligro para su vida –_respondió con seriedad el doctor. _

-Entonces buscare a otro –_contra ataco Serena. _

-Hágalo si quiere señora, usted es la madre, pero yo le digo la realidad, él esta muy pequeño para operar puede morir en el quirófano, su condición actual puede llevarlo a ese desenlace –_informó sin inmutarse._

_La rubia salió furiosa del consultorio pediátrico afuera estaba Molly con sus pequeños retoños__. _

-Vámonos ya Molly-_dijo Serena con voz quebrada, mientras levantaba a Endy que jugaba con unos bloquecitos junto con su hermano, su respiración era errática como siempre a pesar de estar calmado._

_La pelirroja asintió y levantado al pequeño Eddy siguiendo a su patrona._

-Sere espera-_la llamo Kakeru_- ¿Que perdemos con intentarlo una vez más? –_cuestiono en voz baja a sabiendas del estado de ánimo de ella en ese momento._

-¿Qué pierdo?- _cuestiono sorprendida y volteo a verlo enojada_- ilusiones Kakeru, sueños, tu no entiendes Kak–_dijo con los ojos aguados_ –nos vemos luego –_subió al elevador y dejo salir todo su dolor mientras su pequeño limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manitas, el pequeño Eddy también quería colaborar así que los tomo a ambos y beso sus mejillas coloradas por el frió que abrumaba a Italia en esos días. _

_El coche las esperaba afuera__, luego de colocar a cada bebé en su respectivo asiento Serena y Molly partieron a casa donde se celebraría el primer año de los pequeños con una gran fiesta. _

_La casa era un desorden total __entre decoradores y los empleados de Kakeru que participaban en la organización y preparación de la fiesta, el rubio había botado literalmente la casa por la ventana y es que ese no era un tres de agosto común y corriente, era el día en el que hacia un año atrás no había dormido y aparte compartía junto con la rubia la emoción de ver crecer a los pequeños pelinegros. _

_Serena subió hasta __su recámara estaba harta de los doctores, harta de los estúpidos tratamientos, de que le servía tener tanto dinero si no podía tener la salud de Endy, saco su libreta de apuntes y llamo por largas horas a distintos lugares, tener un bebé con una afición cardiaca le daba oportunidades de conocer muchos médicos cardiólogos, aunque también, esa era una más de las ventajas de ser la novia de Kakeru Smith unos de los hombres mas poderosos de Italia, pero ningún medico se arriesgaba a operarlo, algunos le recomendaban nuevos tratamientos, otros decían que lo operarían cuando fuera mayor, otros simplemente se negaban a operar y algunos recomendaban la mejor clínica para niños con problemas cardíacos ubicada en Tokio y cuyo dueño y gestor era el afamado Darién Chiba, un prodigio para la medicina moderna, la rubia soltó el teléfono abruptamente, estaba cansada, abrumada, pero decidida a no someter a su pequeño a más tratamientos, se sentó en el sillón de su habitación y no pudo contener las lágrimas y el doloroso llanto que se había negado hasta ahora dejar fluir._

-Amor –_la llamo dudoso el rubio mientras abría la puerta con cuidado_- Sere –_se acerco a ella y se agacho hasta quedarse a su altura. _

_Ella lo abrazo con fuerzas mientras sacaba su frustración__, ahora los gemelos eran pequeños pero… ¿Que pasaría cuando empezaran a crecer?, ¿Cuando en vez de caminar, Endy quisiera correr?, ¿Que pasaría cuando quisiera realizar un deporte?, No, gritaba su mente, de lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que no más tratamientos, si tenía que hincarse ante Darién Chiba para que operara a su hijo lo haría, eso era un hecho. _

-Debemos hacer un ultimo intento Sere –_expresó en un susurro el rubio mientras le_ _sobaba la cabeza_- sabes que amo a tus hijos como si fueran míos y yo si entiendo pequeña, he estado hay cada vez que sufre una recaída, he estado contigo cuando pasa días en el hospital, así que por favor amor, no me digas que no entiendo.

-No más tratamientos Kakeru –_comentó decida_ – lo llevare con Darién.

-Pero Serena, tú misma pusiste una caución contra él –_dijo Kakeru algo exaltado mientras la separaba de su pecho._

-Es el único que puede salvarlo-_replico ella._

-No-_gritó exaltado_- hay otros médicos que lo quieren operar-_se levanto y camino por la habitación mientras agitaba sus manos claramente molesto._

-Y ninguno quiere operarlo hasta que tenga por lo menos 5años-_se defendió ella, intuyendo la molestia del rubio._

-Podemos esperar –_debatió._

-NO –_grito ella_-no quiero esperar, ya espere 12 meses no quiero esperar más.

-¿Quieres verlo verdad? ¿Aun no lo olvidas? –_susurró cabizbajo._

-¿¿Qué??Dime que no estas pensando lo que yo creo que piensas Kakeru por que si es así estamos perdiendo el tiempo –_lo miro fijamente._

_La habitación quedo en un silencio incomodo Kakeru miraba al jardín desde el ventanal mientras sentía la mirada de Serena clavada en su espalda__. _

-Perdón –_dijo él rompiendo el silencio se giro y camino junto a ella_-perdóname amor no fue mi intención.

-Pero lo dijiste, lo pensaste Kakeru- _expresó dolida. _

-Bonita yo –_el rubio iba a continuar cundo Molly los interrumpió. _

-Perdón –_dijo a la rubia_ –Serena voy a cambiar a los niños pero encontré algo en Eddy y quiero que lo veas.

-Algo malo- _cuestiono asustada._

-No lo se es mejor que vengas –_le dijo la chica con tal familiaridad que mas que la nana de los niños Molly, parecía hermana de la rubia, le había sido de gran ayuda a Serena cuando Endy sufría una crisis respiratoria y desde ahí y debido a su dedicación para con los niños se había formado un lazo superior a la amistad entre ellas._

_Ambas salieron de la habitación dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos. _

_**Mientras en Tokio…….**_

_Un apuesto pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una cafetería__, frente a él había una rebosante tasa de café negro y amargo, como le gustaba, miraba por el ventanal que daba hacia un parque divisando los niños correr y jugar. _

-Hoy cumplen un año –_pensó el pelinegro con nostalgia._

-Perdone la tardanza señor Chiba –_dijo un joven de cabellos rosados interrumpiendo su momento de melancolía._

-¿Si trajiste la información que te pedí?- _cuestiono con apremio._

-Por su puesto señor, los últimos días la señorita Serena estuvo en el centro comercial junto con su pareja comprando cosas para la fiesta, lastimosamente ni su hermana ni su hermano pudieron viajar eso la puso muy triste, llevo a los niños al médico varias veces, al parecer los dientes les están saliendo y han tenido algo de fiebre, esta mañana acudió a una cita con el doctor Fujimori pero salió del consultorio llorando, al parecer querían intentar un nuevo tratamiento en el pequeño y ella se negó, eso es lo que dice mi informante, aquí están las ultimas fotos que les tomamos a los pequeños son de hace unos días señor - _informó entregándole un sobre._

-Ok, perfecto Alex, aquí esta tu paga-_agradeció sonriente Darién, mientras firmaba un_ _cheque_ –por favor nos vemos la próxima semana para que me cuentes algo más.

-Si señor como usted ordene-_el joven se levanto a la mesa dejando solo al pelinegro. _

_Darién __bebió el último sorbo de su taza de café, rasgo el sobre y saco las fotos Serena, se veía feliz y los pequeños estaban hermosos, cada vez más grandes, acaricio con su pulgar la fotografía del pequeño guerrero y luego tomo la de su hermano, su corazón saltaba de alegría con solo un par de fotos, no podía dejar de notar que los pequeños se parecían tanto a Seiya, no quería divagar, no quería pensar mal, su celular empezó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio con cierto desagrado la pantalla. _

_Era __Beryl…_

_Respiro pesadamente antes de contestar_ –Bueno –_ dijo al auricular._

-Darién –_se escucho la voz chillona por teléfono_ -¿Dónde estas?-_preguntó._

-Beryl –_se paso las manos por el cabello con frustración_ – estoy en la fundación ¿Quieres algo?-_pregunto fastidiado._

-Quiero que estés conmigo, nos sentimos muy solo cuando no estas-_respondió ella con voz infantil._

-Beryl llegaré más tarde, tengo que pasar por mi casa antes de ir al departamento, las chicas prepararon una cena –_respondió._

-Puedo acompañarte – _preguntó. _

-NO-_respondió automática y rotundamente_- tu sabes muy bien que te quiero lejos de mi familia –_le dijo seriamente._

-Eres un maldito, ósea que, cuando nazca el bebé no podrá conocer a sus tías, mi hijo también será un Chiba, Darién –_le reclamó llorando_.

-Por Dios Beryl, no llores, eso no le hace bien al bebé, te prometo-_suspiro-_te prometo llegar temprano y ya veremos mas adelante si te presento a la familia, ahora tengo que irme, adiós-_cerro el celular sin darle tiempo de una escena de llanto_.

_El pelinegro coloco unos billetes en la mesa por el café__, tomo las fotografías y las coloco dentro del sobre, caminando con pesadez en dirección a la salida de la cafetería._

_**De nuevo en Italia………….**_

_Serena se dirigía junto con Molly a la habitación de sus pequeños al llegar encontró a Mary su empleada con los niños__._

-Gracias Mary puedes retirarte –_indicó Serena mientras cerraba la puerta, Eddy como siempre estaba jugando en su cunita y Endy estaba dormidito._

_Serena se acerco y tomo a Eddy en sus brazos mientras que Molly sacaba l__os pantaloncitos blue jean que traía puestos._

-Mira es aquí –_comentó la pelirroja señalando la espalda baja del pequeño._

-Que extraño –_expresó confundida Serena, tocando la marca café que tenia su hijo_ -¿Hace cuánto la tiene? –_preguntó._

-No lo se –_respondió ella y agregó_-Mary dice que Endy también la tiene.

_Serena le entrego a Eddy, quién se puso a llorar al no sentir los brazos de su mamá despertando a Endy inmediatamente. _

_Serena levanto a Endimi__ón para ver si era cierto, que también tenía esa marca, luego de quitarle la ropita, comprobó que, en efecto, la espalada baja de Endimión lucía la misma marca café_- ¿Que crees que sea?-_preguntó a Molly. _

-Pues puede ser una marca de familia, Serena, tu sabes, si el donante de esperma tenía alguna marca o algo en especial- _cuestionó con algo de duda, aunque la naturaleza del embarazo de Sere no era algo vetado, la pelirroja sabía que su amiga rubia, evitaba hablar de ello debido a lo ocurrido con el que ella consideraba el amor de su vida, mismo que le había dañado de forma casi mortal. _

-No recuerdo, solo recuerdo que media 1.80 y era rubio pero al parecer mis hijos no sacaron el color de su cabello es tan negro como la misma noche jajaja-_río_-no es nada de que preocuparnos verdad.

-No lo creo, pero es mejor que los llevemos al médico, solo para cerciorarnos-_aconsejo la pelirroja._

-Ok, programaremos una cita antes de ir a Tokio- _comentó enérgicamente, la salud de los pequeños era primordial y aunque pecara de exagerada, nunca dejaba que algo amenazara la salud y el crecimiento de los niños, muy a pesar de lo que ocurría con Endy._

-¿¿¿A TOKIO???-_cuestiono Molly exaltada._

-Si, a Tokio quiero que operen a Endy, no estoy dispuesta aun tratamiento ineficaz más, ya no, ahora debemos poner bien lindos a estos dos caballeritos, no falta mucho para la fiesta –_comentó risueña dando por concluida la conversación para no tener que volver a explicar el porque de su decisión, Molly asintió y ambas se dirigieron al baño era hora de cambiar a los pequeños. _

_Minutos después era la hora de la papilla así que Molly bajo por la comida de los niños__._

-Sabía que estarías aquí-_dijo el rubio en un susurro desde el umbral de la puerta_ –sabes que los amo verdad-_ella asintió_-tu eres la madre y yo te apoyare siempre bonita.

-Kakeru yo-_trato de hablar, él la interrumpió posando sus dedos en los labios de ella en una sutil caricia, mientras veía con ternura a los hijos que él esperaba ella compartiera con él._

-Stsssssss no digas nada primero es la salud de Endy –_dijo mientras le daba un beso a la rubia. _

-Te quiero Kakeru –_murmuró ella mientras lo abrazaba._

- Y yo a ti bonita –_Eddy palmeo sus manos reclamando atención_- y a ustedes también pequeños –_volvió a decir mientras alzaba a Edward y Serena hacía lo propio con Endy_.

-Sere, Kakeru ya casi es hora, deben ir a cambiarse, Mary y yo nos encargamos de los niños- _comentó Molly, apurándolos con fingida molestia_.

_L__a fiesta paso en total tranquilidad, el personal de Darién, contratado para vigilar a los niños y a su madre, se hacia pasar por meseros y Kakeru y Serena recibieron muchos halagos por sus hijos, la noche llego rápidamente y Endy y Eddy se habían quedado dormidos, Kakeru los acompañaba, observándolos dormir ajenos a todo lo que el temía con ese viaje ya decidido. _

-Gracias- _comentó Serena adentrándose a la habitación de los pequeños_ – la fiesta fue muy bonita.

-Tú y ellos se lo merecen –_respondió él-_sabes peque, estoy aquí viendo a Endimión respirar y luego volteo y veo a Edward, Endy necesita estar bien, quiero enseñarles a jugar fútbol y correr con ellos mientras jugamos a los policías y ladrones, tienes razón- _medio sonrió_- peque iremos a Tokio mañana mismo si así tu lo deseas, hablare con James par que tenga listo el avión y nos iremos cuando tu digas- _anunció con decisión_.

-Gracias –_respondió ella con lágrimas, apreciando el gran gesto de apoyo por parte del rubio, eso era lo que Serena esperaba y mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda su único pensamiento era que Kakeru era todo lo que un día creyó haber encontrado en cierto pelinegro- _creo que es mejor dejarlos dormir no crees.

-Si pequeña vamos –_abrazados salieron de la habitación caminaron por el largo pasillo_ _hasta llegara una gran puerta de roble –_que tengas dulces sueños pequeña.

-Igual tu Kak, buenas noches –_respondió ella ingresando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta. _

_**En Tokio……….**_

_Darién llegaba a__ su departamento, aunque pensó mil veces para entrar_-¿A que horas se me ocurrió embarazar a Beryl? –_se preguntó a si mismo en voz baja, el no la amaba y ella tampoco a él, como fue capaz de descuidarse pensó, bueno al menos amaría a su hijo, eso era lo bueno de estar con Beryl, su bebé, camino cansadamente hasta el estudio, al parecer su acompañante no estaba, se sentó en su gran escritorio, se sintió feliz y relajado, siempre era bueno pasar un rato con la familia, gracias a Dios se había reconciliado con Seiya algunos meses después que volvió de París, abrió su portafolios y saco el último sobre entregado por su detective privado, busco en un su lugar secreto la llave que abría un cajón de su escritorio y tomo varias fotos que se encontraban ahí._

_Serena y los niños en el parque, mientras ella hablaba con una chica pelirroja, ellos comían tierra ante las despistadas mujeres, los pequeños comiendo un helado tenían toda la carita embarrada de helado de chocolate, sus primeros pasos, disfrazados de conejos para el hallowen y una cantidad infinita de fotos en varios momentos rutinarios y propios de una familia, saco las del sobre y rió, en estas aparecían en un foto estudios reciente para la fiesta, siempre había estado pendiente de ellos, siempre, aunque fuera a lo lejos, sintió el crujir de la puerta, tomo las fotos y las guardo en el cajón para que ella no las viera._

-Vaya apareciste-_expresó sarcástica_ –tu hijo y yo teníamos hambre así que fuimos a comer, te informó aunque se que no te importa- _ironizó._

-Ok, creo que iré a dormir, mañana tengo un día pesado en la fundación –_se levanto del_ _sillón de cuero que adornaba su estancia_ –hasta mañana Beryl-_anunció al pasar a su lado._

-Darién –_lo llamo y él giro un poco para verla –_ en ese estado de desinterés, te la pasas todo el día, fuera de la casa, en la noche vas con tus hermanos y yo Darién, tú hijo y yo tenemos que sacar cita para verte, santo cielos, hoy es tu cumpleaños quería que saliéramos a comer fuera y compartiéramos como una familia.

-No somos una familia Beryl –_respondió secamente el pelinegro -_ en tu vientre llevas a un hijo mío nada mas, mi familia son Rey, Hotaru, Seiya, Artemis, Nicolás y Gea, ahhh y ahora Kakyuu, tú eres TU y mi hijo, ese niño es lo único que nos une, además aun no se te nota apenas tienes 1 mes así que no te preocupes estaré ahí cuando el me necesite –_dicho esto salio del estudio con ella detrás. _

-NUNCA ME AMARAS VERDAD, NUNCA –_le gritó_-SIEMPRE AMARAS A ESA ZORRA A ESA QUE TIENE DOS HIJOS DE QUIEN SABE QUIEN –_dijo enfadada._

-NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASI DE ELLA ME ENTIENDES BERYL –_gritó._

-Cuando entenderás que ella no te ama, que nunca te amo –_le replico aun más molesta- _entonces porque vivimos juntos, contesta, porque me embarazaste, porque me dices que pensaras en un nosotros más adelante, pero luego me hieres y me dices que fuera de nuestro hijo no soy nada más que la mujer que calienta tu cama- _le cuestionaba elevando cada vez más el tono de voz._

_-_Para empezar, tú decidiste mudarte, apenas te enteraste del niño, tú sabes que desde antes de saber lo del embarazo ya no teníamos nada y ahora es igual, que quieres que te diga cuando te pones como ahora, debo darte por tu lado, para evitar disgustos, pero ambos sabemos la clase de relación que tenemos, no es sana, pero es beneficiosa, nunca te he negado mi apoyo y fuera de ti no salgo con nadie más- _le respondió secamente_ – estamos esperando un hijo, lo amaré, lo reconoceré y será mi mundo, pero tú para mi solo serás su madre y en el momento en que decidas seguir con tu vida, sin mi, sabes que eres libre de hacerlo, solo me importa él y que este bien, espero lo hayas entendido.

-Eres un imbécil, no creas que así me sacaras de tu vida, ahora estamos juntos y él- _señalando su vientre-_ te une a mí, yo te quiero Darién, entiéndelo, aunque tu ames a esa mujer que te odia por haber matado a su hija- _atacó mordazmente, dañándolo con lo que sabía hacía merma en su estado anímico._

_-_No sabes, lo que es el amor, lo nuestro fue pasión, lujuria, deseo, no amor.

_-_Tu tampoco lo sabes entonces, porque ella te dio todo lo que no quieres de mí y aún así te portaste como un vil canalla, al final somos iguales Darién y por eso estamos juntos- _sonrío victoriosa._

-Calla –_gritó _–sabes que Beryl, creo que mejor esta noche dormiré en un hotel.

-Darién no te iras, Darién –_ella siguió gritando mientras el salía del departamento_.

_El pelinegro salió enfurecido había pasado un día "feliz" Gea y Rey le habían preparado un cena, había recibido noticias del detective, tenia fo__tos nuevas de los pequeños, pero tenia que llegar Beryl y arruinar todo, ella sabia quien era y que lugar tenia en su vida, aun no entendía el por que no se resignaba, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al enterarse del embarazo de la modelo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no podía hacer más nada, ya era suficiente que mes tras mes su conciencia le recordara a Atenea, como para pedirle a Beryl que se deshiciera de su hijo, condujo hasta llegar a su departamento, aquel que tenía solo para Serena y él, cuando quería estar solo llegaba ahí a recordar y a soñar, fue a su recámara y saco más fotografías de los pequeños, aun no sabia por que los vigilaba pero había algo que lo obligaba a hacerlo y mirando una foto donde los pequeños iban con Sere en su cochecito se quedo dormido. _

_Las semanas pasaron rápidamente en Tokio__, Darién llevaba varios días en su antiguo departamento, el nido de amor que tenía con su rubia de ojos celestes, no amaba a Beryl, a pesar de llevar casi año y medio con ella nunca la amo y cuando estaba decidido a dejarla ella salio con la noticia del bebé, entonces, no pudo hacer nada, solo resignarse a estar con ella por lo menos hasta que naciera el niño._

_En Italia Serena había llevado a los pequeños con Franco su pediatra y luego de examinar las manchas marrones en ambos pequeños descarto cualquier enfermedad y lo atribuyo a una marca de familia tal cual como lo había dicho Molly, diagnóstico que tranquilizo a la joven madre._

_Serena llegaba a casa de Kakeru, afortunadamente los pequeños venían dormidos luego de dejarlos en su habitación Mary ingreso con el teléfono en la mano._

-Señora Serena al teléfono su hermana Mina se oye muy emocionada –_comentó la empleada. _

-Solo Serena Mary –_le recordó a la joven con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el teléfono y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos, les habían colocado una vacuna y estaban algo sensibles._

-Mina que alegría, aunque estoy muy enojada contigo mira que no venir a la fiesta.

-Ay hermanita perdón, sabes que me fue imposible y que amo a los ratones, vi las fotos que subió Kakeru al Faceboock están hermosos mis sobrinos se parecen mucho a su tía _–contestó con su acostumbrada picardía._

-Como estas hermanita, donde andas ehh.

-¿Cómo estoy?- _cuestiono con una sonrisa la rubia del otro lado de la línea_- molida, cansada, pero vale la pena hermanita, ahora se por que los chicos aman su trabajo, estamos en Texas esta es la última parada de la gira por norte América, pero no es por eso que te llamo- _explicó riendo._

-A no, ¿¿¿Entonces???-_cuestiono Serena confundida._

-FELICITAME –_gritó Mina._

-Felicitaciones, bueno ya te felicite, ahora podrías decirme por que.

-En que mundo estás Serena, no haz visto noticias-_le reprocho la rubia con un aparente enfado. _

- Mina yo trabajo y tengo dos hijos que atender no he tenido tiempo de ver televisión, ahora me vas a decir, si ó no- _replico molesta la mayor de los Tsukino._

-YATEN ME PROPUSO MATRIMONIO –_gritó la rubia emocionada del otro lado del auricular. _

-¿¿Qué?? –_exclamó sorprendida_ _Serena-_¿Que dijiste?, ¿Como fue? Cuéntame Mina cuéntame –_le demando emocionada la rubia mientras daba brinquitos de un lado a otro._

-Pues obvio que acepte –_dijo Mina igual de emocionada_-Sere, estábamos terminando de cantar la ultima canción juntos y se arrodillo y me dijo que si me quería casar con él frente de millones de espectadores, como crees que le iba a decir que no, si amo a ese hombre como nunca creí volver a amar y pensar que todo esto empezó por un juego –_río ante el recuerdo._

-Pues felicidades hermanita y para cuando es la boda.

-Dentro de 15 días en Tokio y Yaten quiere que tu seas la madrina así que te toca viajar así no quieras, además de que Mimet esta histérica y quiere vender sus acciones de la empresa porque según ella ya tu no estas pendiente de la empresa y ahí junta de socios extraordinaria la semana entrante- _informó mecánicamente_.

-Pues hermanita te cuento que Viajo a Tokio el próximo fin de semana, llevare a Endy con Darién.

-¿¿¿¿Con Chiba????- _se escandalizó la rubia de moño rojo._

-Conoces algún otro Darién que sea cardiólogo-_contestó con ironía_-haré todo por mi hijo, no quiero más tratamientos y si Darién quiere operar lo haré con tal de no tener que internar más al pequeño- _informó con un tono de voz apagado indicando a su hermana que la situación debía ser desesperante como para enfrentarse al hombre que había marcado la vida de su hermana en tantas formas._

-Luna se va aponer muy feliz hermanita, así conoces a Dianita es un amor de nena y te cuento que el matrimonio de Luna y Arte va muy bien, son muy felices – _comentó Mina tratando de desviar la nostalgia de su hermana._

-Umjump y cuando llegas a Tokio- _preguntó Serena. _

- Yo llego mañana, te quedarás hasta la boda mira que eres la madrina- _le recordó. _

-Claro, me quedaré hasta la boda y quizás si hay la posibilidad de operación me quede mucho tiempo allá, ahora por Mimet, no hay que preocuparnos, le compramos las acciones y listo, que se vaya, si quiere irse sabes que ella nunca fue nuestra mejor socia-_informó suspirando-. _

- Bueno hermanita te dejo ya es hora de dormir acá –_bostezo-_ y estoy algo cansada nos vemos la próxima semana.

-Si hermanita adiós y felicitaciones otra vez –_la rubia colgó y vio a Kakeru recostado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación._

-Problemas –_afirmó él y ella asintió_-te puedo ayudar-_se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente_.

-No es de preocuparse, una socia molesta que solo quiere vender sus acciones se las comprare y asunto arreglado, creo, solo espero que los socios nos permitan comprarlas con eso que la empresa es nuestra digo tenemos el 55% de las acciones si Mimet nos vende su 20% seriamos los socios mayoritarios y quizás eso no les convenga a ellos.

-Puedo comprarlas yo –_preguntó el rubio. _

-Te gustaría –_le cuestiono ella._

-Claro, me haría bien invertir en una empresa de modas así como invertí en Black/Tenoh- _respondió sonriente_-entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –_preguntó viendo a los ojos a la dueña de su corazón._

-¿¿Nos vamos??-_le cuestiono Serena confundida._

-Si, a Tokio ya tengo todo listo en la oficina para viajar y acompañarte bonita- _ella sonrío, agradeciendo su compañía con un beso y abrazándolo con fuerza. _

_Los días pasaron presurosos y __llego el día en que Serena regresaba a Tokio, asustada se mantuvo fuertemente agarrada de la mano de Kakeru, los pequeños pasaron casi todo el tiempo dormidos, ¿Darién operaría a Endy? Ese era su mayor temor si Darién se negaba no había otra mas que intentar un nuevo tratamiento y su corazón de madre se haría trizas si no funcionaba. _

_Luego de cruzar el cielo azul el avión llego a su destino final aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. _

_Kakeru se levanto y le dio una sonrisa tierna mientras iban a buscar a los pequeños, el había mandado a realizar en el avión una confortable estancia para ellos y Molly y Franco estaban allí por si pasaba algo, bajaron del avión James tenia que regresar a Italia puesto que un socio necesitaba el avión para ir a una junta en E.E .U.U._

_Serena bajo tranquila, evitando la nostalgia del momento, hacia casi dos años que había abandonado su tierra natal para olvidar, su intento, había sido en vano, los recuerdos se agolparon en su pecho apenas coloco un pie en tierra nipona, el miedo la congeló y no sabia que hacer. Pero no era un miedo a las personas o al que dirán, sabia cuantas especulaciones habían echo los programas de chismes por su embarazo y rompimiento con Darién Chiba donde se aseguraba boda a pesar de su poco tiempo como novios, su miedo era más profundo y era: El miedo a perder la esperanza de que su hijo volviera a Italia en perfecto estado._

_Suspiró nuevamente, ¿Cuántas veces más suspiraría?, No tenía la menor idea, pero era consciente de los hechos y su corazón trataba de albergar esperanzas, siendo honesta,  
sólo pensar en que se volvieran a encontrar la llenaba de interrogantes ¿Aun estaría con esa?, ¿Se abría casado?, Se negaba a sentir celos de aquello, ya que finalmente ella había querido esto, ¿No?, O al menos eso le hizo ver en su última conversación. El rubio pudo ver que algo no estaba bien con su novia paso la mano por su cuello y apretó su mano levemente para darle apoyo sacándola así de sus cavilaciones, ella le sonrió mostrándole que estaba bien, que no había nada que temer, su pequeño hijo clamo por sus brazos y ella lo tomo mientras Molly se quedaba con Endimión, que como gran parte del viaje estaba dormido, Serena retiro dos mechones del negro cabello de la frente de su pequeño y tomada de la mano de su amigo, protector y novio camino hasta fuera de la pista de aterrizaje._

Se dirigieron a la limosina que los esperaba y así poder ir la mansión de los Tsukino, donde Mina le tenía una fiesta de bienvenida a Serena. Estaban todos, incluso Seiya y sus hermanos, al aparecer la rubia, se quedaron todos helados al verla, se veía tan elegante y madura, no se podía negar que gracias a la maternidad estaba realmente hermosa, ella siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era toda una mujer a la cual todos los hombres volteaban a ver. 

_La primera en correr a su brazos fue Luna, ella amaba a serena como si fuese su hija, bueno a todos los amaba mucho, el pequeño Eddy estaba dormido y Kakeru traía a Endy en brazos que acababa de despertar, después de la gran sorpresa de todos sus amigos, Amy se acerco con los ojos acuosos al ver a los pequeños, después de todo ella había ayudado a Sere a lograr su sueño, la abrazo con mucho cuidado de no despertar al pequeño, los miro a los dos y se dio cuenta de algo raro, ella había estado con Sere el día que escogió al padre de sus hijos, era rubio de ojos azul claros en cambio mirando a Endy pudo observar que los pequeños eran pelinegros y de ojos azul zafiro, situación que la dejo bastante aturdida, pero debido al momento en que se encontraban paso por alto ese detalle. _

_Mina abrazo a su hermana y tomo en brazos a su sobrino, justo después de su nacimiento ella grabo un sencillo con Yaten y ahora era la voz femenina del grupo, aunque no por eso había abandonado su carrera en el modelaje, la cual era su pasión._

_Serena se disculpo mientras subía a los niños a la habitación que tenia en su casa, se maravillo al encontrar en ella una entrada hacia otra habitación que anteriormente había pertenecido a sus padres, al abrirla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo la calidez de un abrazo reconfortante, Sammy y Mina habían convertido el antiguo cuarto de sus padres en la habitación de los gemelos. _

-Gracias- _susurro a sus hermanos. _

-Sabíamos que algún día vendrías hermanita –_ánimo Sammy, tratando de no mostrarse muy emotivo, aún seguía pensando que debía ser rudo frente a sus hermanas. _

-Además ellos son tan Tsukino como nosotros, así que tienen su lugar en esta casa –_comentó Mina sonriente- _ahora bajemos ya que te esperan.

_Al bajar las escaleras todos voltearon a verla, sin duda estaba preciosa, hermosa, no habían calificativos para describirla, Kakeru se sintió orgulloso de su bonita, como el le decía, fueron meses callando su amor hasta el día que no pudo aguantarlo más, los pequeños tenían seis meses y Endimión había tenido una recaída, Serena murmuraba una y otra vez que estaba sola y él no soporto más, le declaro su amor así tuviera que perder su amistad, pero paso todo lo contrario, la rubia acepto el amor como queriendo darse una ultima oportunidad para amar, camino con prisa para llegar junto a ella, pero ya había alguien en ese lugar, miro impotente al mechudo de cabellera negra que abrazaba fuertemente a su novia, se quedó estático observando la reacción de ella. _

-¿Cómo estás?- _fue la simple pregunta que abarcaba tantas interrogantes y que a la vez contestaba tantas cosas en su respuesta. _

-Estoy bien bombón-_contesto el abrazándola fuertemente_ –y tú, ¿Cómo estas? déjame decirte que tus hijos son preciosos solo los vi de lejos, pero pude percatarme que se parecen mucho a ti, me gustaría poderlos ver mejor –_Seiya reparo en la mirada de Serena y en que ella emitía tanta paz y tranquilidad._

-Yo estoy muy bien, ahora llegaron algo cansados por el viaje, pero te aseguro que estarán con su tío Seiya, ahora yo te veo muy bien- _bromeó-_ ¿Quién es?- _preguntó mirando a la pelirroja que ahora hablaba con Taiki pero que cuando llego tenia fuertemente agarrado a Seiya del brazo._

_Solo dos palabras le hicieron saber al pelinegro que aun seguían siendo buenos amigos, como adoraba a esa rubia, ahora comprobaba que ya no la amaba, con el tiempo había aprendido a quererla como ella lo había querido siempre, como amiga y como hermana._

–Ella es el amor de mi vida –_hizo un ademan con la mano y rápidamente la chica se_ _acerco_-Bombón ella es Kakyuu mi prometida.

S_erena saludo a la chica cortésmente mientras pensaba donde había quedado el amor_ _que su amigo decía tenerle a Unasuki_ –es un placer-_expresó sonriente la rubia._

-El placer es mío –_contesto la pelirroja_ -Seiya me ha hablado maravillas de ti, él te quiere mucho.-

-Lo se, yo también lo quiero-_respondió ella,_ _Kakeru se acerco, estaba mucho_ _mas relajado_.

-Amor y los niños-_preguntó._

-Están arriba con Molly, Kakeru el es Seiya mi mejor amigo –_dijo ella con una sonrisa_ –y ella es su novia.

-Mucho gusto Kakeru Smith a sus órdenes –_se presentó el rubio. _

-Seiya Chiba –_a tus órdenes. _

-Chiba –_repitió Kakeru sorprendido y mirando a Serena, ella asintió como leyendo sus pensamientos. _

_La fiesta de bienvenida transcurrió entre conversaciones y anécdotas de las chicas ya que los chismes eran demasiados, de los cuales Mina era la primera informante porque quería dejar a Serena enterada de todo. Lita y Drew esperaban la llegada de la cigüeña cosa que hizo muy feliz a la rubia, Amy y Taiki por fin se habían comprometido luego de 4 años como novios y aunque aun no tenían fecha para la boda, era un hecho que se casarían, Hotaru y Sammy se iban a ir a estudiar juntos a América, su hermanito ya no era el niño al cual ella correteaba cada vez que dañaba una de sus muñecas, Michiru Y Haruka aun seguían juntas aunque no estaban en la pequeña reunión ya que Michiru se encontraba en Alemania dando un recital de violín y Haru la acompañaba pero llegarían para la boda de Mina, por Seiya se entero que Rey y Nicolás estaban planeando su boda, el corazón de la rubia se entristeció unos momentos al escuchar el nombre de una de sus mejores amigas, bajo el rostro y Kakeru que la conocía muy bien supuso que algo había pasado._

-Regreso en un momento chicas voy..-_la voz se le quebró_-voy a ver a los niños, _subió las escaleras rápidamente mientras recordaba la mirada dura y fría de Rey la ultima vez que se vieron, Kakeru se apresuro a seguir a su novia, Mina lo detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza, dando paso a Amy, Lita y ella que fueron detrás de la rubia. _

_Serena llego al cuarto de sus hijos y con la cabeza gacha pidió a Molly que la dejara sola, camino hasta la cuna grande que había en la habitación y vio a sus pequeños, los acariciaba con ternura, mientras pensaba "todo valió la pena por que ahora ustedes están junto a mi".  
_

-Sere-_pronunció en un murmuro Mina entrando a la habitación donde estaban los pequeños ella rápidamente se limpio el rostro._

-Rey esta muy triste Sere, no quiso venir por que quizás tú no la haz perdonado aun –_informó Lita.  
_  
-Sip, cuando le dijimos, hubieses visto sus ojos Serena, estaba feliz –_afirmó Amy._

-Están dormidos-_les comentó brindándoles una media sonrisa_-quieren acercarse

_Rápidamente las chicas llegaran al pie de la cuna__. _

-Nunca me cansare de darte las gracias Amy, si no hubiese sido por ti ellos no estarían aquí.

-Estoy feliz por ti amiga –_respondió la peliazul sabiendo lo que significaba para su amiga tener a los niños en su vida_- Sere eres madre –_exclamó._

-Ehh no quisiera ser indiscreta o algo así Serena pero que es ese sonido –_preguntó Lita._

-Es Endimión, no te preocupes, esta bien a pesar de todo es un bebé fuerte –_contestó Serena_- a ver quien de ustedes me contara que paso entre Unasuki y Seiya –_les cuestiono confundida._

_Las chicas se miraron una a la otra__. _

-Tan grave fue- _volvió a cuestionarles._

-Pues bueno recuerdas la última vez que viste a Seiya –_dijo Lita un tanto incómoda._

-Como olvidarlo lo trate tan mal pero él me perdono –_respondió Serena._

-Pues él y Darién pasaron muchos meses disgustados luego d que Seiya le partiera la cara y luego Dar lo encaro-_comentó Amy._

-¿¿¿¿Y????-_preguntó Serena con cierta desesperación._

-Pues en una de esas peleas Seiya dijo que cuando tu y Dar se hicieron novios el perdió todas las esperanzas que podía tener contigo, pero que así fuera su hermano no le iba a perdonar el haberle desgraciado la vida al amor de su vida –_volvió a decir la peliazul_.

-Lo que no contaba era que Unasuki lo escuchara y bueno terminaron, mi cuñada se fue a Argentina a realizar sus estudios y hace unos meses Seiya nos presento a Kakyuu -_completo Lita._

_Minutos desp__ués todas bajaron, la fiesta se prolongo hasta altas horas de la noche_.

_Los días se pasaron volando ahora Kakeru era socio de Tsukino Style __y con la boda de Mina, Serena trabajaba arduamente en el boceto del vestido de su hermana, aunque el rubio había decidido quedarse en un hotel Serena lo convenció de quedarse en la casa de ella, había logrado sacar la cita con Darién dando un nombre falso para que el no se negara a recibirla la cita seria hasta unos días después de la boda de su hermana._

_Darién mientras tanto, se encontraba en Osaka,__ aunque había vuelto al departamento que compartía con Beryl pasaba todo el tiempo posible alejado de ella ya que era una verdadera molestia. _

_El día de la boda había llegado. _

-¿Todo bien?-_ cuestionó una voz a la espalda de Serena._

-Perfecto_- pronunció con admiración, contestando la pregunta de su novio._

-En esta iglesia se casaron mis padres_-dijo con voz queda-_Mina y yo prometimos cuando éramos niñas que cuando fuera nuestra boda, aquí daríamos el si, al hombre amado_-expresó con un nudo en la garganta-_ella esta por cumplir su sueño_._

-Y tu lo harás dentro de poco bonita- _murmuro Kakeru abrazándola, exteriorizando con esas palabras el deseo de pronto protagonizar su boda con la rubia._

_Ella asintió apretando la mano de Kakeru, como madrina Serena había ido al lugar del evento a verificas hasta el mínimo detalle de la decoración y organización de la ceremonia religiosa y de la fiesta que se llevaría en el jardín ubicado en la parte trasera del lugar.__ Aunque aun tenia una duda ¿Quién era el padrino?_

_Ambos observaban maravillados la majestuosidad del lugar después de días de reorganizar, llevar mobiliario, equipo e instalar estructuras, habían transformando un viejo edificio y ambientando un sencillo jardín, en el escenario de un cuento de hadas, el sueño de Mina, estaba a horas de cumplirse._

_Los Tsukino no habían reparado en la fortuna que se habían gastado en la celebración, y eso se notaba a leguas, la iglesia estaba rebosante de flores blancas y pequeñas en color naranja dando un toque exótico al lugar, propio de Mina, el buen gusto en los arreglos florales en toda la orilla de la alfombra que conducía de la entrada al altar daba un toque muy romántico al lugar, había dispositivos en la entrada principal para que a la hora de la salida de los novios, burbujas adornaran el paso a los ya esposos, además de campanitas en varias cestas ubicadas a los costados de la salida destinados a los asistentes a la ceremonia para con el sonido dar su felicitación armónica a los novios, esa última había sido una idea de Mina traída de América que no dudo en incluir._

_La recepción se llevaría acabo en la parte trasera del edificio religioso, a un costado del mismo había un camino de antorchas que serían encendidas al caer la noche, pero que por el momento solo adornaban el paso a un pequeño camino con pequeñas flores plantadas especialmente a ese día, el lugar tenía estructuras con elegantes toldos encima de cada una de las 40 mesas destinadas para los invitados, se desprendían bonitos candelabros de los techos de los toldos, los cuales tenían unas cortinas que le daban un ambiente muy íntimo a cada mesa, pero con la visibilidad perfecta para disfrutar de los diversos acontecimientos de la celebración, la mesa de los novios situada un el centro de las mesas para invitados era de cristal, lucía un hermoso arreglo florar con vivos naranjas, un bonito toldo con cortinas también decoraba la mesa, dándole un toque privado a la pareja para los escasos momentos en que se sentaran a descansar, al centro una gran pista del baile, a un costado en un elevado, una orquesta se preparaba afinando el sonido, al lado de ellos, una mesa de DJ que los novios habían decidido para que ambientara su fiesta cuando ya estuviera más entrada la noche, arreglos sencillos de flores junto a varias fotografías y notas de agradecimientos de los novios completaban el arreglo de las mesas, también habían incluido en mesas solo para sus amigos, cámaras fotográficas para no perder detalle de como sus seres queridos disfrutaban de tan importante momento para ellos. Estructura de luces, situada encima de la pista de baile y diversas mesas con entremeses, así como un vaivén de meseros y personas cuidando el mínimo detalle del irreal lugar hicieron saber a la rubia que ya era hora de ir a calmar a su hiperactiva hermana y arreglarse para la ceremonia._

_Unas horas después Mina aparecía en la escalera de la casa Tsukino ataviada con su hermoso vestido de novia, Sammy, a pesar de su resistencia derramo un par de lágrimas al igual que Serena._

- No chicos, porfis, se me va arruinar el maquillaje_- comentó Mina abriendo demasiado los ojos tratando de apaciguar algunas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer._

- Nuestros padres, estarían orgullosos_- expresó Sammy con ternura, Luna sollozo y Serena asintió abrazando a su hermana._

- Serás muy feliz hermanita_-afirmó la mayor de los Tsukino._

- Lo sé, me caso con el amor de mi vida_-contestó ella._

_Media hora después un impaciente novio caminaba de un lado a otro frente al altar en espera de su novia._

- Cálmate Yaten, ya llame a Sere por sexta vez y me dice que están a cinco minutos deaquí_- comentó con burla Taiki._

_Yaten lo observó furioso y después paseo su vista sonriendo a sus amigos que ya esperaban impacientes el arribo de la novia. Todos los nervios y miedos desaparecieron, cuando el peliplateado vio entrar a Luna con Kakeru y sus sobrinos, seguidos de Artemis y Diana, Mina había llegado. Instantes después la marcha nupcial anunciaba la entrada de la dueña de su corazón, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, el novio sonreía maravillado al ver a la rubia ataviada con el vestido especial, el cual era pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver su espectacular figura, tenía un tirante grueso a medio hombro c de donde se desprendía gasa que drapeaba la fina cintura de la chica, el escote era en v, no muy revelador al frente ya que la espalda quedaba un poco descubierta, la terminación de la falda era tipo sirena con incrustaciones bordadas en plata, que hacían juego con un pequeño broche en el tirante, el tocado era una diadema antigua, propiedad de la madre de las chicas el cabello suelto de Mina, rizado para la ocasión, lucía espectacular con la joya en su cabeza, el ramo era de flores naturales, en color blanco y naranja, al igual que todos los arreglos esparcidos por el lugar, Serena se había lucido era el pensamiento de sus amigas, y como no, si la portadora de su diseño era su adorada hermana, pero Serena no se quedaba atrás, lucía un vestido en color verde menta, strapple, con escote en v, la espalda solo era cubierta con finas tiras de tela, dejando entrever la piel de la rubia, la falda era pegada a su cuerpo, marcando las curvas de su cadera y con una pequeña abertura en la pierna mostrando así unas lindas sandalias plateadas, el cabello recogido, con algunos mechones y el maquillaje natural, así como accesorios discretos, eran el común denominador en las hermanas Tsukino, Sammy de riguroso smoking caminaba orgulloso del brazo de ellas, Mina había pedido que ambos la entregaran en el altar._

_Lo que menos se esperaba la mayor de los Tsukino es que aun lado de el altar se encontraba Darién, trato de no mostrar su nerviosismo al estar junto aa el y recordó su escudo protector ese que la resguardaba cuando su corazón quería dar un vuelco cuando recordaba aquellos hermosos momentos vividos junto a el…… Atenea _

_El momento de la verdad comenzó para Mina y Yaten cuando finalmente ella llegó hasta él y ambos se miraron con ternura y amor. Luego de esto ella ocupo su lugar junto con su novio y tomo al pequeño Endy en brazos. Al llegar a la parte del intercambio de votos, Endy se removió intranquilo en brazos de su madre, el pequeñín ataviado con un trajecito smoking al igual que Eddy parecía inquieto, así que Serena para calmarlo lo levanto recostándolo en su hombro, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de un pelinegro sentado algunas butacas detrás de ella con una pelirroja acompañante que veía molesta como las miradas furtivas del pelinegro no cesaban para con el pequeñín, Eddy que estaba en brazos de Kakeru, imito a su hermano empezando a incomodarse y aburrirse, el rubio copió la idea de Sere, ambos niños veían a la gran cantidad de personas a las que tenían acceso al estar de espaldas al altar, muchos les hacían gestos tiernos para captar la atención de los pequeñines y arrancarles alguna sonrisa, sobre todo los fotógrafos de la prensa que estaban invitados, Endy movía su cabecita tratando de encontrar algo, Darién se sintió extraño cuando el niño fijo su vista en él y le sonrío agitando sus manitas, sus manos apretaron con fuerza sus piernas intentando disipar la emoción que sentía ante el acto, quizás era su imaginación y el niño sonreía a alguien más, aunque decidido a seguir en su ilusión, movió con lentitud su mano regresando el saludo, el pequeñín, volvió a sonreír emocionado y mantuvo su mirada fija en Darién, esos breves instantes, le parecieron eternos al pelinegro, no sabía porque se sentía así con esos niños, quizás porque eran hijos de ella la mujer que amaba, Serena volteo en ese momento y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente una vez más la vida los ponía en el mismo lugar, pero muy alejados del otro al menos emocionalmente, el quiso transmitirle tantas cosas con sus ojos, pero el sonido de:_

- Sí acepto_- de Yaten y posteriormente de Mina interrumpieron el momento._

_Al declararse marido y mujer, todos felicitaron a los novios ante el despliegue de burbujas y repicar de las campanitas que sonaban en pro de la buena vibra a los ahora esposos. Serena se alejó con Kakeru y la que Darién sabía era la niñera de los niños, vio a la dueña de su corazón besar a los gemelos y posteriormente cerrar la puerta del auto, imaginó que regresaban a casa a protegerse del clima que seguramente podía dañar a Endy._

_- _Espero que así de amoroso veas a nuestro hijo_-espetó furiosa Beryl tomándolo del brazo._

_El se soltó con brusquedad _–vamos a la fiesta_- dijo con frialdad, caminando ligeramente adelantado de la pelirroja._

_La celebración pasó sin contratiempos, el baile de los novios fue emotivo, los discursos de la madrina y padrino respectivamente lleno de lindas anécdotas así como buenos deseos para el matrimonio._

_Después de los actos de rigor de toda boda, como el lanzar el ramo a las solteras, mismo que Serena atrapó, la liga a los novios, el cual Darién sin querer había tomado, el brindis y la partida del pastel, Mina decidió pasar a algo más divertido según ella, para todos los invitados._

-A llegado al hora del karaoke –_gritó unas horas después de haber empezado la_ _celebración_ –así que cuñadito mueve tu trasero hasta la tarima que quiero oírte cantar.

-Mina me oyes cantar hace mucho tiempo –_respondió Taiki que tenia fuertemente abrazada a su prometida la brillante doctora Amy Mizuno._

-Tu no Taiki, le hablo a Kakeru-_dijo sonriendo sin duda alguna los tragos no sacaban lo mejor de Mina no estaba ebria solo algo tomada._

-Yo-_contesto el aludido que tenía abrazada a Serena_ –no Mina, yo no canto ni en la ducha.

_Mina se acerco a é__l_ –vamos, o cantas por tu voluntad, o le digo a mi hermanita que te corte los servicios por un mes-_expresó en tono pícaro._

_Serena se sonrojo por el comentario hecho por su hermana, Kakeru y ella tenían varios meses de novios y vivían juntos, pero nunca habían compartido intimidad, aunque no fue la única a la que el comentario no le hizo gracia, en otra mesa Darién apretaba los puños de solo pensar que ella estaba viviendo con él como marido y mujer, pero acaso el no hacia lo mismo con Beryl, le dictó su yo interno enfureciéndolo más –maldito rubio oxigenado y desabrido-pensó el pelinegro con desgano. _

-OK, bajo esa amenaza –_expresó derrotado el rubio mientras caminaba a la tarima, al_ _llegar busco entre las canciones una en especial par dedicar a su novia_ –Mina-_la llamo_ –crees que a tu hermana le guste esta canción.

_La __rubia miro la pista y negó con la cabeza, era la misma canción con la cual Darién se_ _le había declarado a Serena aquella vez en la hacienda_ –creo que es mejor que busques otra- _murmuro-_esta es perfecta -_sonrió y el rubio asintió sonriendo en forma de agradecimiento-. _

_La música empezó a sonar llenando el lugar de una calida sensación__, el rubio tomo el micrófono mientras miraba fijamente a su novia en la pantalla empezaron a mostrarse las letras de la canción más él no la necesitaba, se sabia esa canción de memoria, con la voz mas suave y tierna Kakeru empezó a cantar: _

_**YO TE AMO (CHAYANNE)**_

En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño  
en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu  
en total simplicidad seria yo te amo  
y en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz, mi bien  
el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad  
la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar  
y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz

_Kakeru empezó a bajar las escaleras acercándose cada vez mas al lugar donde se encontraba su novia que lo miraba con ojos cristalizados. _

Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida

_Tomo sus manos y la ayudo a levantarse para estar frente a ella. _

_  
_No tengas miedo ni dudas  
este amor es demasiado bueno  
que tu serás mi mujer  
yo te pertenezco todo entero  
mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto  
para que vivas en el

_Las lágrimas de Serena corrían libremente mientras el las limpiaba con los pulgares , ella lo abrazo para hundirse en su pecho._

Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos  
para mi debilidad la única eres tu  
al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado  
y que llegas a mi vida  
y tu me das la luz del bien  
ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad  
la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total  
y tus ojos que son mi paz

_El apretó el abrazo mientras seguía cantando y meciéndose como si estuvieran bailando._

Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida  
No tengas miedo ni dudas este amor es demasiado bueno  
que tu serás mi mujer yo te pertenezco todo entero  
mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto para que vivas en el

_El le susurro un te amo al oído separándola de su pecho para besarla en la frente, los invitados a la fiesta rompieron en aplausos había sido una bella declaración de amor. _

_En la mesa perteneciente a la familia Chiba, Darién miraba molesto la escena mientras apretaba fuerte mente los puños suspiro pesadamente mientras se servia un trago más el sexto desde que comenzó a cantar el rubio, Beryl solo veía con impotencia como ella seguía interfiriendo entre ella y el pelinegro a la par que una incomodidad propia del embarazo se hacía presente. Seiya y Ray, así como sus respectivas parejas se habían escabullido entre los invitados para no estar con la acompañante de su hermana mayor._

_Y mientras ahora el turno de Lita de mostrar su talento, Serena aprovecho para atender necesidades propias después de varias copas de champagne._

-Kak voy al tocador –_anunció la rubia. _

-Te acompaño-_contestó él levantando las cejas. _

-Ingeniero Smith me esta usted haciendo una propuesta indecente- _cuestiono con fingido asombro. _

-Si usted quiere tomarlo así señorita- _respondió el rubio en tono pícaro. _

-Deja de jugar ya vuelvo –_dijo ella y camino en dirección al tocador._

_Darién que había estado muy pendiente de la mesa en donde se encontraba la rubia se di__sculpo y camino muy rápido hasta alcanzarla. _

-Que haces aquí –_le gritó ella al verlo entrar al tocador para damas sin duda alguna los años hacían maravillas en él, pensó, estaba condenadamente sexy y tenia una sonrisa torcida que la hacia temblar y no precisamente de miedo _

-Quiero hablar contigo - _le suplico con los ojos aunque se veía el orgullo en el porte de su rostro y su nariz respinga alzada. _

-Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente Darién –_respondió entre dientes, evidenciando su molestia. _

-No, aun tenemos cosas que hablar y como una vez fui juez ahora yo mismo me declaro culpable. Culpable de la muerte de tu hija… Culpable de haberte perdido por que si no fuera tan estúpido y un maldito, tu no te hubieras alejado de mi y tus hijos serian míos-_expresó desesperado e intento acercarse a ella para tomarla de la mano, anhelaba sentir su piel de nuevo y sobre todo sentir su amor, mismo que el había despreciado y que ahora deseaba volver a tener-. _

_Las vueltas que da la vida y los caminos infructuosos del destino. Ese mismo destino que jugaba con ambos de manera de extraña y casi cómica y reía de ellos en su cara._

_Ella lo miro unos segundos antes de contestar_ _algo contrariada por las palabras del_ _pelinegro_- claro que eres culpable de muchas cosas,-_le contestó altiva-_ quizás yo también, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida…-_se volteó al_ _espejo mirando el reflejo de él_- perdón, si hay algo de lo cual me arrepiento constantemente, cada mes que envió flores a la tumba de mi bebita y eso es, haberte conocido…

-Perdóname fui un cobarde perdóname princesa por favor no me juzgues no lo hagas como yo lo hice contigo- _suplico cruzando la barrera física interpuesta por el odio y haciéndola girar para que viera lo mucho que necesitaba de su perdón, de ella._

-No juzgo Darién nunca lo he hecho, ¿Sabes por que?, Por que no seré el juez por que para eso ya estas tu Darién Chiba… Te perdone hace mucho-s_uspiro_- pero perdonar no es olvidar – _ella sintió que fueron las palabras más duras que en su vida había dicho y las dijo con tal serenidad que parecían salidas de un corazón congelado para él, aunque la realidad es que su corazón vivía, aún latía fuertemente por él. _

-¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo? - _le pregunto incrédulo, aún sin soltarla._

-Absolutamente Darién … He pagado un precio muy alto por haberme acercado a ti - _le reto con la mirada , tenía más fuerza que nunca, ahora tenia a sus hijos con ella._

-No te creo nuestro amor era puro, limpio, ERA VERDADERO-_exclamó angustiado_.

-Puro, ¿Puro? ¡¡¡Puro¡¡¡ - ironizó ella. -El amor puro escucha Darién, pero tu preferiste creer en las pruebas y no creer en mi amor, amor puro ja, como no –_le dijo en tono burlón, apartándolo con la fuerza que le daba el recuerdo de su hija, aquella que nunca vio y que solo era un agridulce recuerdo. _

-Si era puro-_replico el_ -… Por Dios teníamos algo yo te amaba ¡¡¡Yo te amo¡¡¡ No te he olvidado por mas que intente y no sabes lo que eso me duele lo que me tortura…

-Debiste haber pensado en eso hace algunos años Darién, quizás hubiéramos sufrido menos.

-Que querías que pensara, tu me engañaste y te embarazaste – _le reclamó, ahora si, con_ _lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas_- tu siempre hablas de tu dolor y mi dolor Serena, donde diablos quedo mi dolor, el sentirme vació, traicionado, ¿Donde quedo eso?, Si fui un maldito patán, un bastardo como tu misma me llamaste, pero no fue mi intención empujarte, no fue mi intención que cayeras, maldición yo no quería que nada malo le pasara a tus hijos –_golpeo fuerte mente el lavado_-yo solo estaba dolido por que la mujer que amaba me había engañado.

-Y por esa maldita razón tenias que sacarme de tu casa como lo hiciste, por esa razón me restregaste a la maldita zorra que tienes por amante el día del cóctel en París, tenias que mandarla a decirme que era tu novia –_le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas_ –yo soy otra Darién mis hijos me dieron luz y la paz que necesitaba.

-Y el amor Serena, ¿Qué paso con él?, ¿Dónde queda el TE AMO? Me equivoque, soy humano-_gritó con desesperación_- pero maldición, nunca pude olvidarte, nunca, siempre te tengo aquí-_señalando su corazón_-desde la primera vez, cuando éramos unos niños inexpertos-_ella lo observó con sentimientos encontrados_-Serena dime que no amas, dímelo-demandó al borde de la locura.

-Amo a Kakeru nos vamos casar –_le respondió ella mecánicamente._

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Me amas?-_volvió a cuestionar aferrándose a una esperanza._

-NO-deje de amarte el día que enterraron a mi hija y ni siquiera pude conocerla, deje de amarte el día que me empujaste de tu vida, deje de amarte el día que conocí que hay un hombre allá afuera quien ama, me cree, me protege y lo mejor ama a mis hijos con locura, un hombre que esta dispuesto a gastar su fortuna en la salud de mi hijo, un hombre que no le importo mi pasado, uno que no me juzgo, solo me acepto, Darién hace mucho que deje de amarte- _respondió seria, viéndolo a los ojos y poniendo distancia de por medio._

-Mientes –_debatió él con seguridad_- me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti Serena y lo se por que estas nerviosa, lo se por que tus piernas tiemblan-_empezó a acercarse, intentando acorralarla contra la pared._

-No te acerques Darién, no te acerques por que te juro que gritare –_derrotada sintió como él la aprisionaba con sus brazos y asaltaba sus labios, Darién la besaba fervientemente, sus labios se movían al compas y ella estaba ahí hecha gelatina entre su gran cuerpo y la pared, poco a poco respondió el beso, subió las manos hacia su cuello enredando su cabello negro azabache entre sus dedos, profundizando más el beso hasta_ _que la realidad le cayo encima_ –APARTATE -_le grito y seguido de eso plasmo su mano_ _en la cara del pelinegro-_nunca más me vuelvas a tocar Darién Chiba, nunca más te atrevas a acercarte a mi o juro por mis padres que te arrepentirás de haberte tropezado conmigo- _amenazó._

_Serena se acomodo los cabellos y rápidamente salió del tocador dejando a un Darién confundido y muy adolorido con la respiración acelerada. Ella nerviosa y confundida llego rápidamente junto a Kakeru. _

-Que te paso bonita estas agitada.

–Que calor hace calor aquí _– contesto ella_ –Kak estoy preocupada por los niños- _le dijo tratando de desviar la atención del rubio. _

-Ellos están bien amor Molly los esta cuidando y sabes que después de ti ella es su mamá ahora diviértete si-_dijo esto dándole un casto beso que hizo que el pelinegro que recién se había integrado a su mesa se estremeciera de celos. _

_En un momento de locura de Mina les pidió a sus amigas que la acompañaran a cambiarse de vestido, usaría otro exclusivo modelo solo para ella, el cual le permitiría estar más cómoda en la fiesta. Amy, Serena, Lita y Rey fueron arrastradas por el torbellino rubio a unos vestidores adaptados para la ocasión._

_Tras algunas miradas furtivas de la novia, Serena y Rey se encontraron solas, entendiendo que eso había sido una pequeña trampa. La pelinegra presa de los nervios, desvió la mirada de una confundida Serena que a su vez sentía algo de incomodidad al estar frente a ella._

-Tus hijos están hermosos_- comentó- _Sere, yo…Siento lo que te dije, te juzgue mal, lo_ reconozco, _pero desde el momento en que te insulte, quise retractarme, solo que_…-bajo la mirada._

_-_Tu orgullo no te dejo-_completó la rubia._

_-_Se que no volveremos a tener la amistad que nos unía, eso sería imposible, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que independientemente de lo que haya pasado, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

_Serena sintió que recibía otra bofetada- _independientemente de lo que haya pasado_-repitió con enfado- _entiendes lo que me dices_-le gritó-_HABLAS DE MI HIJA REY_-exclamó con furia._

-Lo sé, perdóname, no fue mi intención, espero que algún día entiendas que mi amor de hermana me ganó, así como el de madre a ti, tu hija ya no esta lo sé y nada cambiará eso, pero al menos tu vida no esta vacía, tienes a esos hermosos niños que la iluminan, así que si e medio de esa luz encuentras el modo de disculparme, no importa cuantotardes, yo te estaré esperando_- Rey se dio la vuelta decidida a marcharse, cuando estaba por abandonar el lugar, la mano de la rubia en su hombro, la hizo volver el rostro, recibiendo un fuerte impacto en su rostro y posteriormente un gran abrazo._

_-_Me la debías_-murmuro Serena, la pelinegra aún confundida y adolorida, correspondió el abrazo._

_-_Amigas de nuevo-_cuestionó dudosa._

-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo, aunque…

_-¿_Qué?, ¿Qué tramas?-_le preguntó con temor deshaciendo el abrazo y sintiendo que volvían a ser dos chiquillas a punto de cometer una travesura._

-Bueno, digamos que parte de tu redención, será cantar conmigo_-le respondió burlona._

-Tengo opciones.

-La verdad no_._

_Al abrir la puerta para dirigirse a la fiesta sus amigas fueron sorprendidas con el oído en la puerta, las cuales inventaron excusas ridículas sobre el asunto y mientras reían regresaron a los brazos de sus parejas. Serena y Rey se excusaron con Kakeru y Nick subiendo a la gran pista captando de inmediato la atención de los presentes. La rubia señalo la pista con sus blancos dedos, la cual la pelinegra rechazó con vehemencia, tres intentos más tarde de convencimiento, la pista empezó a sonar._

Si la vez (Franco de vitta y sin banderas)

(S) Si lo vez dile que

que me has visto mejorado

y que hay alguien a mi lado

que me tiene enamorado

que los días se han pasado

y ni cuenta yo me he dado

que no me ha quitado el sueño

y que los nuestro esta olvidado

_Rey miro a su amiga sabia perfectamente a quien iba dirigida la canción giro su rostro para ver a su hermano recostado a una columna del salón con un vaso de brandy los ojos acuosos y la mirada fija en cierta rubia entonces se dio cuenta que era su turno y sin poder dejar de mirar a su hermano cantó _

(R) Dile que yo estoy muy bien

que nunca he estado mejor

si piensa que tal ves me muero

porque el ya no esta que va

dile que al final de todo

_rey iba a continuar pero al rubia se adelanto uniendo sus voces en una sola_

(R y S) Se lo voy a agradecer

aunque pensándolo bien mejor

dile que ya no me ves.

_En la mesa Kakeru miraba fijamente a su novia entendía perfectamente el por que de esa canción y su corazón se lleno de felicidad al escuchar a su bonita cantarle así al que había sido su ex amor _

(S) si lo ves dile que ya

no espero sus llamadas

que ya no me despierto en plena

madrugada

y que ya no lo recuerdo

y que ya no me hace falta

dile que ya estoy curada

y que lo nuestro Ya es pasado

_miro fijamente al pelinegro tratando de trasmitirle con esa mirada que no sentía nada por el sabia que no era cierto su corazón aun palpitaba fuerte al ver sus avances o sus reconocimientos en la prensa pero ahora tenia junto a ella a un gran hombre uno que no merecía si quiera que ella le faltara con el pensamiento_

(R)Dile que yo estoy muy bien

que nunca estado mejor

si piensa que talvez me muero

por que ella no esta que va

dile que al final de todo

se lo voy a agradecer

aunque pensándolo bien mejor

dile que ya no me vez

y aunque me llame no contestare si la vez.

( Sy R) Dile que yo estoy muy bien

que nunca estado mejor

si piensa que talvez me muero

por que el ya no esta que va

dile que al final de todo

se lo voy a agradecer

aunque pensándolo bien

mejor dile que ya no me vez

_la música acabo y las amigas se fundieron en un gran abrazo _

-Gracias-_dijo serena quien tenia a Rey aun abrazada_

-De nada sabes que acabas de acabar a mi hermano con esa canción _–le replico la pelinegra_- el te ama Sere aun te ama

-Por favor Rey no hablemos de eso si acabamos de reiniciar nuestra amistad –dijo al rubia viendo que Kakeru se acercaba-quiero presentarte a alguien, Kakeru ella es Rey una de mis mejores amigas

-Mucho gusto señorita déjeme decirle que canta usted muy bien, aunque no tanto como mi bella novia_-contestó mientras abrazaba a Sere_

-Gracias –dijo Rey apenada – Rey Chiba mucho gusto

-Otro Chiba, amor cuantos mas me presentaras –dijo riendo

-ya los conociste a todos Kake –dijo ella Hotaru se acerco rápidamente a su hermana

-Rey –le dijo bajito para que serena no escuchara-Darién se paso de copas y esta hecho un desastre Seiya esta con el acompáñame hay que buscarle una tasa de café caliente

Rey se disculpo con Serena y su novio y camino junto con su hermana para buscar al pelinegro cuando llego vio en el estado en que estaba

-DARIÉN-le gritó –no podías escoger otro día para emborracharte que quieres dañarle el día Yaten solo mírate

-Porque esa canción –_dijo el pelinegro dolido _

-Porque fue la que ella escogió -_respondió la pelinegra-_déjala ser feliz Darién ya lo de ustedes fue y no volverá a pasar hay una nena muerta de por medio

_-_Ella va a hacer feliz conmigo solo conmigo_-respondió el _

_-_es feliz con el rubio oxigenado_-dijo Seiya _

_-_NOOOOO_-dijo Darién –_ella aun me ama lo se_ –se levanto _

_- ¿a donde crees que vas?-dijo Nicolás que venia con una taza de café caliente –chicas vuelvan a la fiesta para que Yaten ni Mina noten esto entre Seiya y yo nos encargamos –dio un beso a rey y las chicas salieron _

Habían pasado ya varios minutos al parecer Darién estaba controlado o eso es lo que habían creído los jóvenes que lo acompañaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro se les escapó y fue directamente a la fiesta si bien ya no estaba tan ebrio estaba dolido por la canción de serena aun habían personas cantando en el karaoke así que acomodo su saco y corbata y subió a la tarima

Escogió una pista ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanas y su "novia" que miraron a su hermano y al castaño furtivamente ellos solo alzaron los hombros, pista empezó a sonar y serena que estaba junto con mina no puedo evitar voltear al escuchar la canción que sonaba ella la conocía a la perfección

TE QUISE OLVIDAR (MDO)

Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte

Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte

Era tan hermosa perfecta buen amante

Que no dude un minuto con ella enrredarme

Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío

Respirando el mismo aire

que no llenaba este vacio sin final

Te quise olvidar

tus besos borrar

Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad

Y yo la hice mía

En ella te veía

Que absurdo y que tonto pensar

que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar

El pelinegro tenia la mirada fija en la rubia que lo miraba con cierto desagrado mientras kakeru la tenia abrazada por la espalda vio como el le susurraba algo y ella negaba tomo una gran bocanada de aire al ver como Beryl lo miraba furiosa

Aun no se porque te fuiste de mi lado

llore tu partida como un niño abandonado

sigo noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto

y no encuentro mas que un alma hecha pedazos

Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez

Quiero abrigarme en tu piel

y contigo amanecer de nuevo

Te quise olvidar

tus besos borrar

Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad

Y yo la hice mía

En ella te veía

Que absurdo y que tonto pensar

que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar

Mientras me entregaba

en ti yo pensaba

y es que yo te llevo grabada en mi ser

_al terminar la canción Darién bajo de la tarima ante la mirada reprobatoria de Mina y Yaten,, era evidente que su presencia sobraba en el lugar, así que con toda la sutileza de que fueron capaces, Seiya, Taiki y Nick, abordaron al pelinegro para exigirle que se retirara junto con su ignorada acompañante que iba tras ellos furiosa._

-Suéltenme chicos, ¿Qué les pasa?, Ni que fuera un ebrio ridículo-_les reclamaba el pelinegro._

_Seiya aumento su agarre para encararlo_ –sería mejor que lo estuvieras hermano-_ironizó._

-Eso no es de ti, ¿Qué demonios te poseyó para evidenciar así tu vida?-_cuestionó airadamente Taiki._

-Rey esta furiosa, espera su juicio-_informó Nick, decepcionado por el comportamiento de su amigo._

_Al llegar al auto del guapo doctor, los chicos se retiraron sin dirigir alguna mirada a la pelirroja que evitaba derramar lágrimas de humillación ante el comportamiento de Darién, el subió al auto sin decir nada y ella lo imitó sintiendo un poco de malestar en su vientre, el camino a su departamento fue en completo silencio, silencio que auguraba problemas pensaba el pelinegro con frustración. Al llegar a su destino, Darién aparco el coche y salió del auto._

_-_Afuera Beryl, tengo cosas en que pensar, hoy no dormiré aquí_-le informó secamente abriendo la puerta para que ella bajara del auto._

_La pelirroja lo miró con odio –_eres un infeliz desgraciado, te detesto, como pudistedejarme como el adorno de tu cama frente a todas esas personas_- le reclamó._

_-_No empieces, no tengo tiempo para tus reclamos, no quiero escuchar nada_- el se giró para emprender el regreso al auto._

-No te iras Darién, AHHH -_se quejo mientras que se agarraba el vientre_ –no te iras de aquí –_volvió a decir mientras un espasmo atravesaba su vientre_.

-Te sientes bien-_pregunto preocupado, observó como la mujer palidecía y hacía muecas de verdadero dolor._

-NO, me duele –_indicó sobando su estómago aun plano, Darién la tomo en sus fuertes brazos, había empezado a sangrar y él empezaba a imaginarse lo peor . _

_Amy, aún seguía en la fiesta cuando recibió la llamada de su lugar de trabajo, tenía una emergencia que atender y se solicitaba su presencia de inmediato, tras disculparse con sus amigos, se retiro del lugar acompañada de su guapo novio._

Horas después en el Sementin, Amy confirmaba lo que le pelinegro no quería saber Beryl había tenido un aborto espontáneo.

-Lo siento Darién, no pudimos hacer mucho…

_El se alejó impotente ante la situación, Amy solo suspiro, lo siguió para acompañarlo en este difícil momento._

-Es lo que merezco, es mi castigo, esto que paso es el resultado de mis actos- _dijo él_ _para sí mismo en voz alta_- Atenea-_susurró en voz baja, más la peliazul que lo seguía preocupada alcanzo a escucharlo._

-Darién_- lo llamo cautelosamente, él no la miró, pero ella sabía que tenía su atención-_entiendo como te sientes, una pérdida siempre es difícil de superar_-ella recordó su frustración al perder a la hija de su gran amiga-_pero siendo sinceros y sin meterme entu vida, de la cual desconozco muchas cosas_-haciendo alusión al embarazo de la modelo, del cual era obvio solo ella y Darién sabían-_creo que debes pensar que todo en esta vida pasa por algo.

_El levanto la vista, viéndola desconcertado-_No te entiendo.

_-_Aparte de que te acuestas con ella, lo cual ahora sabe todo el mundo y del hecho de que estaba embarazada de tu hijo, ¿Qué sabías de Beryl?, ¿Su familia?, ¿Su historial médico?-_cuestionó._

_-_Por mucho que tu amaras a tu hijo, una unión no se basa solo en eso, los hijos no unen, complementan, entiéndelo, se que no debería decírtelo, pero igual tú eres su pareja, el útero de Beryl esta muy débil, según su historia clínica, este no es su primer aborto-_ el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendidos-_no estoy diciendo nada que pueda perjudicarla-_sólo que difícilmente un bebé puede desarrollarse en esas condiciones, lo más saludable para ella sería no embarazarse más, aunque pueden buscar una segunda oportunidad, si planean buscar otro bebé-Darién desvió su vista y Amy decidió darle espacio, sabía que el necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos._

-Por cierto, lo de Atenea, no tiene nada que ver con esto, el aborto de Beryl no es uncastigo por tus acciones, es una consecuencia de los actos de ella_-le dijo en tono serio, antes de seguir su camino._

Apoyándose en la pared, seguía repasando las palabras de la doctora, aunque Darién seguía pensando que había sido su culpa, si por lo menos fuera más cariñoso, más atento ó quizás menos indiferente para con ella, pero siendo honestos, no podía, el recuerdo de Serena lo atormentaba siempre, su risa, sus ojos, sus labios, toda ella seguía presente en él como una cicatriz abierta, además sus últimas palabras habían calado en él, haciéndolo aun más frió y seco para con las personas, sumado a que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes por Beryl, ahora ella era solo su juguete sexual, pero ni eso, cuando estaba con ella su mente le hacia jugadas traicioneras y mientras la besaba y acariciaba solo podía ver a alguien Serena, su princesa, la dueña de su corazón………….

Continuará….

* * *

Sip ya vieron nuestro Dari no ama a Beryl pero al parecer es muy tarde Sere se va a casar será que si sucede espero el haya gustado el capi ya que yessi y yo nos matamos redactándolo jejeje gracias mami sin ti mis ideas no se complementan jajjaja también gracias mil a luz por ayudarme a aclarar las principales ideas muchas gracias por sus rev a

Sandy Serena, Serena Ramos, Mayra 114,Misaochinomori3, Conejo Lu, Sailor Lady, Usako Tenoh, Smoon Angel, Rinni 4508, Princess Moonligth, Andrea Rodiguez, Varonesa, Seiya Moon , Isit Janet , Lucecita Moon, Dianis, Cherry S.A, Serenity 223, Amafle, Isabel20 Y Princess Serena Tsukino Any 17

Perdonen si olvide alguna gracias y nos vemos en el otro capi besos

NEO REYNA SERERNITY


	15. Chapter 15

DISCALIMER = LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TA KEUCHI

CHICAS POR FIN EL TAN ESPERADO CAPI 15 ESTA AQUÍ

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA ESTE CAP ESAT DEDICADOA A YESSI; CHERRY: USAKO; SERE DULCESTAR, AMAFLE Y TODAS LA QUE ME DIERON ANIMOS Y PORRAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

* * *

%%%%%%%% Los Giros de la vida%%%%%%%

_Darién ingreso a la habitación en donde se encontraba Beryl, ella aun permanecía dormida debido a los medicamentos suministrados, se imagino la furia de la pelirroja al enterarse de la perdida, muy probablemente le recriminaría el hecho de que su bebé ya no existiera, acomodo dos mechones de cabellos detrás de sus orejas y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la capilla del hospital, necesitaba meditar, pensar, encontrarse consigo mismo, por lo menos el día no había sido tan malo, había podido sentir a Serena temblar bajo sus brazos y por más que cantara y dijera que no lo amaba sus actos le demostraban lo contrario, se recriminó mentalmente por pensar en ella, su princesa, claro que estaba dolido por la perdida de su hijo, pero Amy tenía razón, todo en esta vida pasa por algo, y aunque triste quizás lo que había pasado era lo mejor, un niño engendrado sin amor y con unos padres tan diferentes difícilmente sería feliz, eso era un hecho._

_En otro extremo de la ciudad, la recepción de la gran boda Kou Tsukino seguía celebrándose, después de una excusa por parte del novio todo siguió en normalidad hasta que llego la hora en que los novios tenían que partir a su luna de miel. _

_Mina se acerco a sus hermanos, para despedirse, fue algo emotivo ya que sabían que al regresar del viaje de bodas, ya no viviría en la mansión Tsukino, lo haría en un pequeño departamento que había comprado con Yaten , aun con lágrimas en los ojos los novios se despidieron de sus familiares e invitados y abordaron la limosina que los llevaría al aeropuerto, mientras sus familiares despedían a los invitados, pasadas ya las 9 de la noche Serena volvía a la mansión, al bajarse del coche fue directamente a la habitación de los pequeños._

-Hola Molly –_saludo a su amiga_ -¿Cómo se portaron?-_preguntó con voz cansada, había sido un día agotador. _

-Eddy tuvo un poco de fiebre, tu sabes por los dientes pero ya esta mejor y Endy ha estado muy tranquilo- _respondió también cansada, lo cual noto la rubia._

-Que bueno, puedes irte a dormir yo me encargo-_respondió la rubia, la pelirroja se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación _

-Sere, ¿Amor estas aquí?-_dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación._

-Si estoy con los gemelos Kak-_él camino por la habitación de la rubia y entro a la habitación de los pequeños-_ ¿Cómo estas? –_preguntó haciendo referencia a lo vivido en el día._

-Aun no puedo creer que Mina se haya casado –_dijo sin apartar la vista de los pequeños el rubio camino hasta donde ella y la abrazo haciéndola girar _–sabes a que me refiero bonita-_le dijo en tono suave mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

-Te quiero-_respondió con seguridad._

-Lo sé, pero como tu novio necesito que seas sincera y que me digas como te sientes-_murmuró con dulzura tras depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de la joven._

-Todo quedo dicho y claro, te quiero, él no me importa, lo que pasamos juntos quedo en el pasado –_mintió_-.

-Gracias –_dijo él mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella y la atraía a el muy suavemente, aunque el apuesto rubio sabía que no era verdad, "desearía que dijeras te amo", pensó él con nostalgia. _

_El beso que inicio tierno y delicado, se fue intensificando, haciéndose cada vez más profundo, deseoso, Kakeru alzo a Serena en brazos mientras la besaba como nunca antes se había atrevido a besarla, camino con parsimonia hasta llegar a la recámara de la rubia, muy lentamente fue depositándola en la cama y Serena sintió la necesidad de dejarse llevar, de olvidar por primera vez a Darién, de corresponderle de alguna manera a Kakeru, alzo sus manos hasta la camisa del hombre y fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la misma, con sus pequeñas manos acarició el pecho del chico arrancándole un gemido que murió en la boca de ella, Kakeru por su parte alcanzo el cierre que bajaba el vestido y empezó a bajarlo sin prisa, dejándose llevar por el momento, por lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus frágiles brazos, los dedos del rubio que poco a poco rozaban la longitud de la espalda de la chica dejaron su tarea a medio terminar para bajar un poco sus besos y ubicarse en el cuello de la rubia, sus besos eran apasionados, llenos de amor para con ella, pero la mente es traicionara y la de Serena le estaba jugando sucio, regresaban como flash back los momento vividos en el tocador cuando Darién la beso, el como se sintió ella teniéndolo tan cerca, abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de que no podía continuar._

-Kakeru –_susurró rompiendo el beso y con la respiración errática_-No ….no puedo.

_El rubio con la respiración acelerada, la miro tristemente pero asintió_ –perdóname pequeña no debí dejarme llevar –_le dijo aun jadeante_ –que tengas bunas noches Sere –_se despidió tratando de ocultar la tristeza y frustración que sentía. _

-Espera-_dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda_ –no te vayas, no me dejes.

_El se giro para quedar frente a ella _–Nunca, a no ser que tú me lo pidas, nunca te dejare bonita.

-Lo sé-_e intento sonreír_ -me refiero a que te quedes conmigo……. Esta noche.

_Kakeru le brindo una sonrisa_ –esta bien voy a buscar algo mas cómodo –_ella asintió y el le dio un suave beso en la frente. _

_Minutos después regreso a su lado, Serena estaba en la cama, se quito las pantuflas y se acomodo a su lado atrayéndola hacia él, uniéndose en un abrazo._

-Te amo –_le dijo dándole un beso en sus cabellos._

-Lo sé- _respondió ella deseando corresponderle al rubio como el se merecía_ -que tengas buenas noches Kak.

-Tendré la mejor, por que esta noche voy a dormir con un ángel, con mi ángel-_nuevamente le dio un beso y se acomodo para poder dormir, Serena apago las luces y se acomodo en su pecho para imitarlo en vano, al cerrar los ojos solo podía recordar al pelinegro cantando ¿Acaso aun lo amaba?, la respuesta era evidente, aunque ella no la aceptara. _

_En la clínica Darién que se encontraba aún en la capilla sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro. _

-Darién, Beryl ha despertado y te llama constantemente, creo que es mejor que vayas con ella-_informó Amy con cautela._

-Si tienes razón supongo que… ¿No le han dicho aun?, ¿Cierto?-_preguntó en voz baja sin apartar la vista del pequeño altar frente a él._

-Creemos que lo mejor es que tú le digas Darién _–contestó la peliazul._

-Si tienes razón, oye Amy perdóname por sacarte de la fiesta es que solo confió en ti –_expresó con tristeza dándole un abrazo._

-No te preocupes, Mina entendió, ahora ve con tu mujer –_el pelinegro asintió y salió rumbo a la habitación de Beryl, al llegar tomo una gran bocanada de aire y muy lentamente abrió al puerta. _

-Puedo pasar-_pregunto mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que estaba recostada con la mirada quebrada, Darién noto que al verlo sonrío débilmente._

_Ella asintió_ – ¿Ya no esta verdad?- _afirmó con seguridad mientras acariciaba su aun plano vientre,_ _Darién negó con la cabeza_ –lo sabia pero en verdad quería que naciera-_menciono en voz baja. _

-Beryl tienes que ser fuerte –_animo él que aun se encontraba de pie en la parte final de la cama. _

-FUERTE –_gritó ella en tono burlón_ -¿Ya estas feliz verdad?- _le preguntó con veneno en la voz._

-¿FELIZ?-_repitió el asombrado_ -Beryl era mi hijo como me dices eso-_le increpo molesto._

-Ya nada te une a mi Darién puedes irte corriendo detrás de esa-_escupió con rencor, exaltando al pelinegro. _

-Por favor Beryl no empieces _-le dijo él algo fastidiado, después de todo lo que menos quería era alterarla, pero la reacción y la actitud de la modelo tampoco eran las más adecuadas._

-Yo no empiezo, fuiste tú, te importo un comino que yo estuviera en la fiesta y cantaste esa canción, ridiculizándome y denigrándome, ¿Qué me dices?, anda respóndeme, ¿Quién empezó esto?, además esto no inició en esta maldita fiesta, fue desde el principio ¿Verdad?-_expresó con rencor._

-¿¿Qué??-.

-Es cierto que mientras hacíamos el amor la veías a ella en vez de a mi –_pregunto con coraje. _

-Si………..

-Qué sincero, gracias- _expresó con sarcasmo_ -pensé que lo negarías-_le dijo apretando fuertemente las manos –_te di todo de mi Darién, te ayude, estuve contigo, te saque del deplorable estado en que estabas y esto es lo que merezco, este es mi pago por el tiempojuntos, me desechas como un sucio pañuelo desechable porque perdí a nuestro hijo_-gritó con rencor._

-Beryl - _menciono Darién acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos_ –en verdad te agradezco por el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, siento mucho el haber hecho lo que hice en la fiesta, pero tú y yo somos muy diferentes, quizás nuestro hijo no nació porque era lo mejor.

-Para ti-_contraataco ella._

-Para los dos Beryl, eres una mujer fuerte y decidida, ambos nos ayudamos en el momento que más lo necesitamos, trate de amarte, pero Serena fue mi primer amor, mi primer mujer y ni Setsuna que fue mi esposa pudo arrancármela de aquí-_dijo llevando la mano a su corazón_-te deseo felicidad y que encuentres a ese hombre que te valore como yo no lo hice y que te de lo que en mí no vas a encontrar.

-Ya lo encontré –_gritó ella_ _apretando la unión de sus manos con desesperación, sabiendo que esto quizás terminaría ahí, en ese momento._

-No Beryl, yo no te valoro, si Mamoru viviera muy probablemente me aborrecería por como te he tratado, puedes quedarte en el departamento yo me iré, creo que es mejor que no me busques, dejare los pagos de la clínica listos y de verdad perdóname –_el pelinegro giro para irse de la habitación. _

-Darién yo te amo –_expresó con desesperación la pelirroja con los ojos cargados de lágrimas._

-La verdad es que no lo creo Beryl, el amor no es solo llevarse bien en la cama-_respondió el con tristeza_- el amor no es egoísta, el amor confía, el amor no miente- _el pelinegro decía eso para él mismo, recordando que el tampoco había demostrado amar de verdad a su princesa, a él se le había olvidado todo eso al momento de reclamar y_ _alejar al amor de su vida_- el amor no daña, el amor es más que pura atracción física, solo tú y yo sabemos que además de la cama no había nada entre nosotros, nuestro vínculo era solo físico-_ella solo bajo la mirada_- y en caso de que sea así yo no siento nada por ti Beryl, solo un cariño, de conocidos, ni siquiera puedo decir que de amigos por que te mentiría, mejórate pronto –_dicho esto el pelinegro salió de la habitación._

_Beryl soltó su dolor por haberlo perdido a él, por saber que ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de colarse en su corazón, la modelo lloró hasta que ya no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar, al final la vida nos cobra la factura de nuestras malas decisiones, cuando entramos a los juegos del amor no siempre somos ganadores del mismo, ahora le tocaba a la guapa modelo ser la víctima de los giros inesperados del destino. _

_Un nuevo día alumbraba a Tokio, Kakeru se levanto para ver maravillado a la dueña de su corazón, esa que con una sola sonrisa ponía su mundo de cabeza, apretó su agarre atrayéndola mas a él, logrando así despertar a la rubia. _

-Buenos días bonita-_saludo el dándole un beso en la frente._

-Buenos días Kak, ¿Cómo dormiste?-_preguntó ella aún somnolienta._

-Perfectamente bien, pero creo que es hora de levantarnos, debo llamar a Italia, para asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, además de ir a la sucursal que esta en el distrito de Jubann-_informó con un dejo de formalidad no muy característico en él._

-Un rato más si –_suplico ella haciéndole un puchero. _

-Esta bien amor, pero si Luna nos descubre que le decimos-_comento él riendo, mientras sobaba sus cabellos._

-Kak, tengo dos hijos, además vivo en tu casa en Italia, Luna va a creer lo que todos creen- _respondió ella con voz juguetona con el rostro escondido entre las sábanas._

-Si pero una cosa es creer y otra que suceda, además en mi casa usted señorita-_le dijo quitando la sábana y levantando su mentón _–tiene una habitación aunque con gusto compartimos la mía- _expresó en tono pícaro_, _uno de los pequeños empezó a llorar_ –creo que acabo nuestro rato deja yo voy por ellos _–le_ _dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cama en busca de los pequeños._

_Minutos después Kakeru venía con los pequeños en brazos, Serena estaba sentada en la cama, así que el rubio los bajo rápidamente y sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaban. _

-Papá-_dijo el pequeño Edward ante la mirada atónita de Serena y Kakeru, el rubio abrazo al pequeño con ternura mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, era indescriptible la emoción que lo embargo tras escuchar cual era la primera palabra del pequeño que hasta ahora solo balbuceaba algunas letras, luego se lo paso a Serena quien lo abrazo y beso. _

_Luna abrió la puerta encontrándose con toda una familia reunida, tras salir discretamente para no interrumpir el hermoso momento, bajo a la cocina e informo a las empleadas llevar el desayuno a la recamara de los señores._

_El teléfono sonó mientras que Serena le repetía la palabra mamá a Edward, Endy reía y mientras jugueteaba con las almohadas de la cama, Kakeru se levantó y contestó el aparato._

-Bueno-_contesto formalmente._

-Ehh perdón creo que me he equivocado, es esa la habitación de Serena –_dijo una confundida voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea._

-Si esta, ¿Quién la busca?_-preguntó con voz seria. _

-Rey.

-Hola Rey hablas con Kakeru ya te comunico a Serena –_su voz se torno cordial y tras hacerle algunas señas a su novia le dio el auricular. _

-Hola Rey, ¿Cómo estas?, Vienen para acá, ok, tarde de piscina, me parece genial, adiós.

-Que fue todo eso –_preguntó un confuso Kakeru._

-Ehh las chicas vienen –_respondió sin dejar de lado su anterior tarea, seguía intentando que Edward dijera mamá, la sorpresa fue enorme cuando esa dulce palabra salió de boca del pequeño Endimión._

_Ambos adultos sonrieron con evidente alegría. _

_En la mansión Chiba, Rey seguía con el auricular en la mano._

-Pasa algo_- interrogó su hermana menor._

_-_Me contesto Kakeru, estaba en la habitación con Sere-_comento en voz baja._

-Ahh, es eso-_dijo con tono despreocupado su hermana menor_ –y que esperabas, ellos viven juntos en Italia y él se ha ganado a pulso su lugar en la vida de Sere-_informó la jovencita con un dejo de molestia._

-Lo sé, es solo que ayer cuando cantamos esa canción, me pareció que ella aún siente cosas por Darién-_dijo con cautela, recordando que el aludido se encontraba en la casa._

-Rey, deja de pensar cosas, por favor no vayas a molestar a Serena con esas ideas por favor, ahora que son amigas de nuevo, enfócate en recuperar el tiempo perdido, no en recordarle cosas que ya no tienen remedio-_suspiro._

-¿Tu crees que ella sea feliz con él?- _preguntó dudosa._

-Lo intenta hermana, así como Darién lo intenta, ella también lo hace, aunque para ser honestas esa mujer no es la adecuada para él.

-Tienes razón Hotaru, pero es la vida de él y nosotras no debemos intervenir.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces Kak es perfecto ¿No?- _le preguntó Ray a su hermana a sabiendas de que en su viaje a Italia, había interactuado con el joven rubio debido a su relación con Sammy._

-No es perfecto, pero si es un hombre que la ama por todo lo que ella es, y al final solo Sere tiene derecho a decidir si es para ello o no.

-Supongo que ya eligió, dijo que pronto se casarían.

-Así es hermana, así es-_ambas suspiraron, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta de que su hermano mayor había escuchado la conversación._

_Darién apretó los puños, pero no de molestia, sino de dolor, dolía saber que ella compartía sus noches con otro, que su vida estaba unida al idiota rubio desteñido, que quizás él ya era solo un mal recuerdo y que ese beso que le había robado en el baño y que ella correspondió solo fue el espejismo de lo que no fue, un deseo de algo que el mismo arruinó al no creer en ella y cegarse por los celos, suspiro pesadamente para tranquilizarte, el no tenía derecho de sentirse así, el era el único culpable de que no hubiera un presente juntos._

_Los días siguientes después de la boda transcurrieron en total calma y tal como estaba decidido, el día de la cita del pequeño Endimión llego. _

_Serena estaba muy nerviosa sobre todo temiendo la reacción de Darién, al saber que Usagi Aino como se había registrado para sacar la consulta, era ella, llevaba a Endy en brazos mientras Molly llevaba a Eddy, estaba nerviosa, aterrada, aún le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido en el baño el día de la boda de Mina, gracias adiós Kakeru estaba un poco ocupado y no había podido acompañarlas, la verdad, no sabía decir si eso era bueno ó malo. _

_Kelvin estaciono el coche en la entrada de la fundación, la rubia respiro profundamente, cuando su chofer le abrió la puerta, salió del auto con su amiga y confidente siguiéndole los talones. _

-Buenos días señorita-_saludo la rubia a la recepcionista._

-Buenos días -_contesto la chica rubia de ojos verdes un poco sorprendida al ver el pequeño que la mujer traía en brazos, era idéntico al que su jefe tenia en la foto de su escritorio. _

-Mi nombre es Usagi Aino tengo una cita con el doctor Chiba-_informó un poco nerviosa. _

_La recepcionista asintió y tomo el teléfono _-Doctor Chiba su próximo paciente a llegado.

-Ok Galaxia, que pasen.

_Con un movimiento de mano la recepcionista hizo saber a Serena que era la hora de enfrentarse a él, parada frente a la puerta del consultorio pensaba que ojala que cuando supiera quien era no se negase a atenderla, al otro lado de la puerta, Darién observaba el porta retrato que tenia en su escritorio, en el había una fotografía de dos pequeños pelinegros comiéndose un delicioso helado de chocolate, tomo la fotografía y la guardo en el cajón de su escritorio cuando sintió la puerta abrirse._

-Adelante por favor tome asiento- _indico sin mirar a la rubia que traía un pequeño de cabellos negros, detrás de ella, Molly entró con Eddy en brazos _–en un segundo la atiendo_ -dijo sin despegar su vista del computador portátil que estaba en su escritorio_ –nombre del pequeño-_preguntó._

-Endimión Tsukino –_respondió ella con voz firme._

_Darién levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la cálida mirada del pequeño Endimión que le sonreía como en la boda_ –Serena-_arrastro cada letra de su nombre aun no creyendo que la tenia enfrente. _

-Doctor- _hizo énfasis en esta palabra, mostrándose cortante e interesada sólo en lo que_ _ambos sabían la había llevado hasta ahí, la salud del pequeño_- el es mi hijo Endimión, posee una enfermedad cardiaca ya que nació con una perforación en el ventrículo y a pesar de los tratamientos y medicamentos no ha podido cerrar, viajamos desde Italia por que los cardiólogos mas reconocidos del mundo lo recomiendan a usted como el mejor para estos casos así que pongo en sus manos la salud de mi hijo –_lo dijo tan rápido que no dio tiempo a que el pelinegro reaccionara._

_Darién se quedo absorto mirando a los pequeños que tenían el pulgar en la boca y lo miraban fijamente. _

-Doctor-_expreso la rubia en tono serio, remarcando de nuevo solo lo que quería de él, su ayuda profesional_-esta es la historia clínica de Endimión –_dijo sacando un sobre de color marrón._

-No hace falta –_respondió Darién_ –hace un año te dije que Endimión siempre sería mi paciente –_se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta donde ella_-ven aquí pequeño guerrero –dijo al pequeño que inmediatamente abrió su brazos- _la rubia se quedo en shock por sus palabras y aún más por la familiaridad del acto._

_Al cargarlo Darién sintió como su cuerpo se abrumaba, ese pequeño despertaba tantas sensaciones en él, que era difícil describir cada una de ellas, lo coloco en la camilla miro de reojo a Edward, aun seguía siendo el más grande le dio una sonrisa y el pequeño respondió con otra sonrisa juguetona. _

-Que quieres decir con que Endimión siempre fue tu paciente –_cuestiono Serena un tanto confundida, poniéndose de pie para situarse a un costado de la camilla en donde Endy era examinado, volteo a ver a Molly que solo se encogió de hombros. _

-Eso - _dijo sin mirarla_ – yo he asesorado al doctor Fujimori Serena, los tratamientos, las investigaciones y cada medicamento era mandado por mi tengo la historia clínica de Endimión desde su nacimiento.

_Serena estaba enojada, se sentía burlada y tenía ganas de romperle la cara pero tenia que calmarse, era la salud de Endy la que estaba en juego, eso era primero y estaba por encima de cualquier cosa._

_El pelinegro quería reír por la cara de molestia de la rubia, se imaginaba todo lo que ella estaba pensando, pero no era el momento, sabia que Serena estaba enojada, la conocía muy bien, sin embargo prefirió dedicarse a examinar al pequeño aunque no era muy necesario, después de todo el tenia en su poder el ultimo examen practicado a Endimión, pero la necesidad de estar cerca de él era muy grande y escudándose en su labor, se dedico a disfrutar de esos instantes de juego con el pequeño pelinegro. _

-Listo campeón _-dijo bajándole la camisita que el pequeño tenia puesta_ -creo que por ahora es suficiente.

-Eso es todo –_expreso Serena un poco exaltada_, _Molly le coloco la mano en el hombro para que se calmara_ –lo operaras-_pregunto mas calmada._

-Es todo por hoy, tengo que realizarle algunos exámenes de rutina que hacen falta para la operación -_dijo sin mirarla_ –nada del otro mundo, en un mes podemos operarlo eso si después de la operación –_alzo al pequeño_- tendremos que probar un último tratamiento.

-¡QUE! –_grito Serena_-tu dijiste que seria efectiva lo recuerdo-_increpó molesta._

-Y lo es Serena, solo que no es una operación sencilla, tengo que monitorear su evolución constantemente, estará 15 días hospitalizado después de la operación y después –_le entrego al pequeño_ –debo examinarlo mensualmente para ver su avance.

-Es riesgosa, ¿Puede morir?-_cuestiono ella con un nudo en la garganta viéndolo fijamente._

-Si es riesgosa, pero yo no permitiría que muriera, ya mi conciencia me golpea por una muerte-_dijo haciendo alusión a Atenea, la rubia desvió la mirada, ese era un tema vetado_ -tenemos que restablecer la comunicación interauricular de las arterias y el ducto, Serena esta no es al única operación que habrá que realizarle a Endy.

-Pero ¿Cómo?, Me dijiste, me dijeron…_menciono sorprendida._

-Quiero ser claro contigo, Endimión necesitara varias operaciones, dos más para ser exacto, una a los 3 años y la otra a los 5-_informó en tono serio. _

-Yo pensaba que era solo una-_susurró la rubia evidenciando su preocupación._

-Serena, eso garantizará una buena calidad de vida para él en un futuro, te explicaré –_ello lo miró expectante mientas Endy jugueteaba con sus deditos ante la dulce mirada de Darién, Eddy jugaba con algunas cosas que había en el escritorio mientras intentaba_ _bajar del regazo de Molly_ -las comunicaciones interventriculares más grandes, los defectos pequeños en alguna parte del tabique ventricular o aquellos que producen insuficiencia cardíaca necesitan cirugía a corazón abierto. También requieren la colocación de un parche sintético sobre el agujero para cubrirlo a los 3 quitaremos el parche y veremos si cerro del todo, si es así la primera operación fue un éxito, si no tendremos que cambiar el parche, solo hasta los cinco años podremos suturar, pero tranquila hay que tener fe que con la operación y el tratamiento de los seis meses estará bien _-concluyó con tono profesional el guapo doctor. _

_Un incómodo silencio se produjo en el consultorio, solo interrumpido por los balbuceos de los pequeños, el médico sabía que ella estaba procesando todas sus palabras, unos instantes después Serena se levanto del asiento miró a Darién a los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo, ella y Molly se retiraron del consultorio, Darién miro fijamente a los pequeños que le decían adiós con sus manitos ahora que los veía de cerca apreciaba el enorme parecido de los pequeños con Seiya. _

_Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, su hermano le había dicho que no era el padre y el debía creerle aunque las pruebas estuvieran en su contra. _

_El mes paso rápidamente entre exámenes para Endy y juntas en Tsukino Style, Serena había bajado algunas tallas cosa que tenía a su novio algo preocupado, sobre todo porque había tenido que viajar a Italia constantemente a resolver problemas de carácter urgente, para alivio del rubio Serena le había comentado que cuando asistía a la clínica para los exámenes preoperatorios de su hijo, eran otros doctores con los que trataba, aún así se notaba el desagrado de Kakeru por esa situación, aunque dejaba que sus celos no ganaran a la razón, él al igual que su novia anteponían la salud del pequeñín ante cualquier cosa._

_Beryl había llamado a Darién un par de veces, la primera para llorar y suplicar que no la dejara y la segunda para avisarle que había despedido a la enfermera que él le había contratado para que la atendiera hasta que ella se sintiera mejor, él no contestaba sus mensajes y se sentía un miserable por el dolor causado a la modelo, pero no podían estar juntos, para que engañarse, lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal como estaban y que cada uno siguiera con su vida._

_Era un domingo en la mañana, Mina tenía dos días de que había regresado de su luna de miel y junto con Yaten y Sammy tenían una pequeña parrillada en el jardín de la mansión Tsukino, Serena había invitado a las chicas y ellas habían llegado con sus respectivas parejas, así que mientras los hombres se encargaban de cocinar, ellas conversaban muy cerca de la piscina donde se encontraban Molly y Hotaru junto con Eddy y Endy, los pequeños estaban vestidos con una larga pantaloneta de color rojo que llegaba un poco mas arriba de su espalda baja, se encontraban en sus flotadores chapoteando el agua, Serena los miraba con ternura, estaba feliz, en unos días Darién operaría a Endy y si Dios así quería esa operación seria un éxito. _

-Tierra llamando a Serena –_decía Rey mientras chasqueaba sus dedos frente a la rubia._

_-_Ummmm-_dijo ella sin salir de su trance._

_-_Son hermosos –_comento Lita. _

-Obvio, si se parecen a su tía-_dijo Mina con arrogancia._

-Saben que, siempre me he preguntado a quien se parecen –_dijo la rubia pensativa Seiya se acerco a Edward y lo saco de la piscina para levantarlo por los aires. _

-Pues quien lo vea con mi estrellita, pensaría que es su hijo-_dijo folklórica Kakyu que poco a poco se había integrado al grupo. _

-Es cierto Sere se parecen a Seiya y a Hotaru-_ Lita secundo el comentario de la joven._

-Chicas que dicen, nada mas falta que digan que se parecen a Darién jajajajaja-_expresó burlona la pelinegra, todas se rieron pero solo una quedo pensativa. _

-Serena recuerdas el número que escogiste cuando fuiste a la clínica –_pregunto Amy muy seriamente. _

-Claro, el 780, alto 1.80 cm, ojos azul celeste y cabello rubio, piel blanca y sin antecedentes de enfermedades familiares _–contesto la rubia con seguridad_ –aunque creo que el cabello era teñido y quizás utilizaba lentes de contacto para que sus ojos no se vieran tan azul creo que el tipo era un perfecto mentiroso-_expresó con fingida molestia, todas rieron, menos su amiga peliazul. _

_-_Ok gracias –_dijo la chica mientas pensaba mañana tendré que chequear los expedientes del 780 es muy raro que estos niños sean así a menos que, no Amy eso no pudo haber pasado. _

-Amy estas bien –_preguntó la pelinegra sacando a la doctora de sus cavilaciones. _

-Ehh si estoy bien Rey –_respondió aun desconcertada._

-Por favor no más trago para AMY –_grito Mina y todos rieron_.

-Bueno Lita y tu que tal, como se porta Andy –_pregunto Serena._

-Nos referimos a la convivencia porque ya sabemos que es bueno en otras cosas-_comento Mina pícaramente sonrojando a Lita. _

_-_MINA –_corearon las chicas. _

-En ese caso TU eres la que tienes que contarnos –_le dijo Rey en el mismo tono._

-No hay nada que contar, Yaten es una máquina por algo nos casamos no creen, no hay rincón de nuestro departamento que no conozca nuestras formas al desnudo jajajjaja-_dijo con orgullo la recién casada. _

-Ahh no queríamos saber tanto –_comento una apenada Serena_ –pero bueno Lita ya saben que será- _le cuestiono mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amiga, recordando lo que sentía al tener a sus pequeños dentro de ella, preparándola para el mejor trabajo de su vida, ser madre. _

-No Drew y yo queremos esperar hasta el nacimiento si es niño se llamara Lian y si es niña Lina así se llamaba mi abuela –_informó la castaña en sus ojos se podía ver la emoción que sentía al hablar de su pequeño. _

_-_Será un pequeñín muy afortunado, te tendrá a ti como madre y a Drew que es un amor –_comento la rubia con sinceridad._

-Como los tuyos -_le respondió la castaña y ambas se abrazaron._

- Tenemos una fiesta –_expresó con voz cantarina_ _Kakeru con maleta en mano, Endy que aun estaba en la piscina con Molly comenzó a chapotear para captar la atención del que hasta ahora era su padre, el recién llegado lo alzo sin importarle que estaba húmedo mientras Seiya regresaba con Edward, al pasárselo a Serena Kakyu pudo ver la mancha café en la espalda baja del pequeñín, pero lo dejo correr pensando que era producto d su imaginación. _

-Creo que ya esta bien de piscina Molly, llévalos a la habitación, en un momento subo para ayudarte a cambiarlos- _indico la rubia mientras le daba el pequeño a su amiga._

-No te preocupes amor, yo ayudo a Molly, de paso me cambio la ropa por algo más cómodo no se ve bien que yo este de corbata no crees –_Serena asintió, el rubio le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y partió en dirección al interior de la casa._

_Serena vio a Kakeru alejarse con sus pequeños, a pesar de que por petición de ella el seguía durmiendo en su habitación, no habían podido retomar lo que sucedió el día de la boda de Mina ya que desde que frecuentaba la clínica por los estudios de Endimión no podía quitarse al pelinegro de la cabeza y el recuerdo de esa vez en su departamento en la que casi se funden en uno era mucho más fuerte que su escudo protector: El recuerdo de Atenea. _

-Es muy lindo con los niños verdad-_comento Amy, sobresaltando a la rubia. _

-Si los adora me propuso registrarlos como sus hijos pero no me decido-_dijo Serena aun_ _con la mirada perdida_- se que me ama-_dijo con voz triste._

-¿¿Y tu???-_cuestionó la peliazul._

- Yo –_dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba_ –yo lo quiero Amy, Kakeru ha sido mi muro, mi fortaleza todo lo que alguna vez creí que podía ser Darién- _suspiró de nuevo. _

-¿¿A un lo amas??-_pregunto la doctora._

-No- _respondió con firmeza, decidida a dejara atrás todo_- Amy voy con ellos quizás me necesitan –_le dijo mientras daba por zanjada la conversación, se levanto y se dirijo a la mansión. _

-El la hace feliz Amy, me consta que hace lo indecible por el bienestar de ella y de losniños_-comento Mina que había escuchado parte de la conversación._

_-_Y si ella no es feliz, haciéndolo feliz a él_- reflexiono la peliazul._

_-_Ambas sabemos que solo ella puede darse cuenta de eso y cambiarlo si lo desea_-contesto la rubia de moño rojo._

_Amy asintió con una débil sonrisa._

_El resto de la tarde la conversación fluyo por otros caminos, todos los ahí reunidos se divirtieron mucho, como en el pasado, antes de que la vida de todos se viera afectada por los giros del caprichoso destino._

_Llego el día mas esperado por Darién y Serena, la operación del pequeño, en su consultorio Darién estaba muy nervioso, esta no iba a ser una operación normal no sabia por que su corazón estaba extraño, sobresaltado, sentía cosas… ¿Temor?, ¿Miedo?..Era una operación complicada, además se trataba de él, vio una vez más la foto que guardaba con recelo en su cajón trataba inútilmente de explicarse el porque de su sentido de protección para con los gemelos Tsukino. _

-Nada te pasara te lo juro –_pensaba mientras tenia la foto en la mano, un toque en su puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones. _

-Adelante –_indico el moreno elevando el tono de voz, rápidamente su secretaria ingreso_ _en el consultorio_-doctor esta todo listo van a colocar la anestesia al pequeño-_anunció la joven._

-Ok Galaxia, voy enseguida –_respondió el pelinegro, guardo la fotografía y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño._

_Al llegar pudo ver que Himeko, una chica linda de piel blanca y cabello negro estaba_ _con el pequeño que solo vestía el pañal_ –su madre me pregunto si podía traer a su gemelo para que lo despidiera le dije que si, ¿No hay problema verdad Darién?-_informó la joven brindándole una cálida sonrisa. _

-No lo creo, no le coloques la anestesia aun, esperemos a que lo vea -_comento mientras alzaba al pequeño pelinegro que desde que lo vio ingresar a la habitación reía y agitaba sus manitas para captar su atención._

-Es un precioso niño y si no te conociera como te conozco, diría que es tuyo, son iguales Darién y mira esa extraña marca que tiene en su espalda -_dijo la anestesióloga mientras repasaba el lunar del pequeño que reía por las cosquillas que le producía._

-¿Cuál?-_preguntó el médico intrigado, a pesar de que lo había examinado muchas veces no había notado la marca café que no era muy grande. _

-Esta-_señalo ella, Darién giro el cuerpo del pequeño y su mundo se vino encima, no pudo evitar el recordar cuando vio esa marca hacía años atrás en Seiya, su hermano._

_Flash Back----------------------_

_Un pequeño pelinegro veía televisión en la habitación de sus padres, su mama traía a su pequeño hermano de dos años y Gea su nana a su hermanita. _

-Mami ¿Qué es esto?-_cuestiono el niño con inocencia y curiosidad mientras miraba a su hermanitos a los cuales intentaban secar tras su baño diario._

-Una marca de familia pequeño Mamo-_contesto con dulzura una mujer pelinegra de hermosos ojos violetas. _

-¿Y que es eso Mami? – _pregunto de nuevo mientras observaba las marcas marrones en la espalda de su hermano menor._

-Es algo llevan todos los familiares del abuelo-_explicó sonriente. _

-¿Yo lo tengo?- _preguntó emocionado. _

-Si-_afirmó ella, la cara del niño se ilumino_ -tú, Rey, Seiya y el bebito que esta en mi barriguita la tienen, también tu papá y cuando ustedes tengan bebes ellos también las tendrán, es la marca Chiba-_concluyo la mujer, mientras vestía al que hasta ese momento era el menor de sus hijos._

_Fin Flash Back.----------------------------------_

-Doctor Chiba, se encuentra usted bien –_pregunto Himeko sacando al pelinegro de su recuerdo. _

-Ehh, si Hime, estoy bien –_respondió el aludido algo contrariado, la chica tomo al niño para depositarlo en su cama en el preciso instante en que la madre entro en la habitación con Edward en brazos._

-¿Todo bien? –_cuestiono la recién llegada al ver la cara del pelinegro que a sus ojos estaba un poco pálido._

-Perfecto-_contestó el -_me permites a Edward un momento –_le pidió un tanto tenso, la rubia accedió preocupada, imaginando que algo podía cancelar la operación, el pelinegro saco un poco la camisa del pequeño, comprobando lo que ya sabía, tenia la misma marca que tenían todos los Chiba._

_El retraso de los exámenes preoperatorios y tras excusarse con algunos datos que la verdad no eran muy importantes, la operación se retraso, Darién necesitaba pensar, Serena se molesto visiblemente, pero acato la orden sabiendo que a pesar de todo el médico era muy responsable y que nada impediría que él cumpliera con su promesa: Operar a Endimión. Y mientras la rubia acompañaba a su pequeño en la habitación distrayéndolo y jugando, el pelinegro se refugio en su consultorio, aturdido con el reciente descubrimiento._

_Las horas pasaron rápidamente y a cada minuto Darién se sentía más confuso, ¿Porque los hijos de Serena tenían aquella marca característica de los Chiba?, ¿Acaso Seiya le había mentido?, ¿En verdad él era el padre biológico de esos niños?...A su cabeza llegaban infinitas preguntas como esas, de las que no podía obtener respuestas. _

_Fue entonces, cuando su mente se situó en el momento en que él había regresado de Paris. Estaba totalmente convencido de que los hijos de su adorada Julieta le pertenecían a su hermano, la duda lo invadió por completo y sintió la necesidad de ir a su casa para buscar aquellas fotografías de cuando eran pequeños._ _Al llegar Gea consiguió los libros de fotografías y en esas estaba cuando llego el pelinegro de coleta larga. _

_Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------_

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... ¡Al magnánimo Darién Chiba! –_exclamó con rabia Seiya al llegar a la sala de su casa, encontrándose con la imponente figura de su hermano mayor, Rey se levantó de golpe al notar el tono de hostilidad que había utilizado el joven._

-¿Cómo estás Seiya?- _saludó con cordialidad el pelinegro mirándolo a los ojos._

-Estaba muy bien... Hasta que note que estabas aquí –_respondió con ironía -_¿A que debemos tan desagradable visita? ¿Buscas consuelo por la traición de Sere?- _expresó con sarcasmo_- Ah no, lo olvidaba, tú ya tienes quien te consuele...-_comento en el mismo tono_.

-Seiya... Por favor. Tú y Darién son mis hermanos y no podemos seguir así- _dijo Rey en un intento desesperado de que no se fueran a los golpes como había sucedido las últimas veces que se habían encontrado._

-Necesito hablar contigo Seiya- _dijo secamente el pelinegro de ojos azules._

-¡Yo no hablo con asesinos!– _exclamó el otro al tiempo que sentía como era abofeteado_.

-YA BASTA LOS DOS - _grito Rey enfurecida__y acotó: -_ ¡No puedo creer que cada vez que se encuentren terminen a los golpes! ¡Yo no voy a permitir que mis hermanos se maten!-

-¡YO NO TENGO HERMANOS!– _grito el cantante, llevándose una mano a su mejilla, en donde una marca roja había aparecido._

-Yo no pienso discutir eso en este momento- _dijo Darién con tranquilidad_ -ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que atender... Y no me voy a ir de aquí si no hablamos...Es sobre Serena -_concluyó, el ambiente era tenso, pero de los presentes, sin duda era el más calmado._

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar y menos de mi bombón, ya que gracias a ti la perdí-_soltó Seiya con rabia, el rostro de Darién se endureció y Ray abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la confesión, ella sabía que él sentía un fuerte cariño por la rubia, pero nunca pensó que de ese tipo, el miedo en sus ojos era evidente, temía un enfrentamiento aún más violento._

_A lo lejos podía escucharse el replicar del timbre de la puerta, Darién alcanzo a ver que Artemis se disponía abrir ya que Gea y Rey no pensaban dejarlos solos así que se atrevió a sacarse la duda que lo atormentaba delante de ellas: _

-¿Eres tu el padre de los hijos de Serena?– _preguntó directamente sin darle a su hermano el tiempo suficiente de que siguiera echándole en cara más cosas._

_El pelinegro soltó una carcajada_ – ¡Que más quisiera yo! Pero no hermanito, tu llegaste a dañarlo todo-_todos se sorprendieron por la confesión_ -desde que tenía 20 años he amado a Serena, pero lamentablemente, para ella sólo soy su hermanito...O lo era-_suspiro con nostalgia_ - ya que gracias ti, mi vida, mi amistad y mis esperanzas se fueron al caño.

- ¡Seiya!-_exclamó Rey alarmada, Gea, la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que interviniera, las cosas debían arreglarse ya, pensó la mujer._

_Darién lo miro inexpresivo algo parecido le había dicho la primera vez que llegaron a los golpes, Seiya siguió hablando, su voz además de ira denotaba tristeza. _

-Tu llegaste un día, la sedujiste, la enamoraste en un abrir de ojos y yo como buen perdedor me hice a un lado soportando ser su amigo incondicional-_río y negó con la_ _cabeza evitando mirar a su hermano mayor_ -tengo que reconocer que me dolió más cuando Jadeite la dejo sumida en la tristeza, después de eso, todo parecía ir mejorando poco a poco, yo era su principal apoyo, pero volviste tú para ofrecerle un mundo maravilloso-_suspiro_- ¿Todo para que?...Para arruinarle la vida de la peor forma y yo, fiel a mi amistad, deje ir a la mujer que mas he amado en la vida, por que el amor Darién, el amor es aceptar la felicidad del otro-_hizo una pausa_- así no sea contigo –ella te escogió a ti, pero antes, fue a Jedaite-_su rostro se volvió nostálgico_-lo único que fui siempre fue su leal amigo y ella mi amor imposible.

_El pelinegro descargo toda la frustración acumulada a lo largo de todos los años de silencio, al terminar de confesarlo todo, un sollozo se hizo notar detrás de él, una jovencita de largos cabellos café sujetados en una cola , lo miraba con ojos totalmente cristalizados._

-Seiya- _pronunció débilmente, intentando contener su llanto, Gea y Ray intercambiaron miradas de preocupación._

_El pelinegro de coleta azabache se giro para ver a su novia llorando_ -Unasuki esto no es lo que parece- _le dijo tratando de explicarse._

_Pero la jovencita no deseaba escuchar nada más. Quería salir de ahí, sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, y se alejó corriendo._

_Fin flash back--------------------_

_Darien suspiro pesadamente, luego de ir tras Unasuki, Seiya volvió a casa cabizbajo, a sabiendas de que la conversación no podía quedar así, resolvió las dudas que atormentaban al guapo doctor, el chico le había dicho que él no había donado su esperma para lograr el embarazo de Serena, como el pelinegro no había quedado convencido del todo lo llevo con Amy, ella era la que sabia todo acerca del embarazo de la rubia, la guapa peliazul había confirmado que el padre de los gemelos era un chico rubio y de ojos azules que nada tenía que ver con la familia Chiba o amistades de su amiga._

_Con el rostro desencajado y con temor tomo su celular y llamo a Nicolás._

-Nick ¿Dónde estas?-_preguntó abruptamente._

-Hola amigo, estoy bien tiempo sin verte –_le respondió sarcástico el castaño._

-Nicolás no tengo tiempo para bromas ¿Donde estás?-_cuestionó impaciente._

-Estoy en la oficina ¿Por que?-_pregunto preocupado al notar la desesperación en la voz de su cuñado._

-Necesito que vayas a casa y tomes una muestra de Hotaru, Seiya y Rey, necesito que me las traigas a la fundación lo más rápido que puedas-_indicó casi gritando._

-¿Una muestra?... ¿De que? - _pregunto aun más confundido Nicolás._

-Puede ser de cabello Nicolás-_explicó un tanto fastidiado_ - pero ahora las necesito en 30 minutos-_ordeno. _

-Ok Darién, creo que estas loco, pero nos vemos en 30 minutos –_dijo antes de finalizar la llamada._

_Nicolás salió de CHIKOU rumbo a la mansión Chiba por el encargo de su amigo, el castaño se encontraba desconcertado, pero fiel a la amistad con el pelinegro se dispuso a cumplir su petición, ya tendría tiempo de cuestionarle el porque de las cosas, mientras tanto, en la fundación, el guapo doctor de mirada profunda, intentaba ganar tiempo, levanto su teléfono y le marco a su secretaria. _

-Galaxia, sabes en donde se encuentra la señora Tsukino –_pregunto._

-Si señor esta con el pequeño –_respondió ella._

_Darien salió de su consultorio y camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Endimión, con dolor y celos, noto que no solo Serena estaba ahí, Kakeru Smith también estaba presente, de hecho el cargaba al pequeño, jugueteaba con él arrancando fuertes carcajadas a Endy, le dolió ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Serena ante la escena frente a ella, aunada a la rabia e impotencia al ver al rubio con el niño. _

-Serena, necesito tomar unas muestras -_dijo seriamente. _

-Mas muestras-_cuestiono confusa_- pensé que todo estaba listo –_se quejo ella._

-Son solo de rutina… ¿Podrías sentar al niño en al cama? –_ pregunto a Kakeru y el rubio rápidamente lo coloco en la pequeña cuna, el ambiente era tenso, se palpaba la molestia en el lugar. _

_Darién fijo su vista en el pequeño y su molestia despareció al encontrarse con su mirada y su linda sonrisa, tenia dos dientecitos que le estaban saliendo y estaba con babita_ _embarrada en toda su carita,_ _algo perfecto para sus planes_ -bien guerrero abre la boquita –_le dijo el pelinegro al pequeño mientras sacaba un baja lengua de madera, sabia que Edward querría que le hicieran lo mismo, un mes de estudio más sus 12 meses de investigación y seguimiento lo habían hecho conocer muy bien a los pequeños. _

_Efectivamente al terminar con Endy, Edward abrió la boca, Darién coloco el baja lenguas en una pequeña bolsa y de su bata saco otro y se lo coloco a Edward, sonrió con malicia ahora tenia como hacer la prueba. _

_Kakeru y Serena, molestos por la tardanza en el inició de la operación, observaban contrariados la escena. Darién en ningún momento puso atención a los adultos, en primer lugar estaba furioso con ella, pensando en que los niños eran sus sobrinos, siempre lo había pensado, aunque también era cierto que algo así no podía ocultarse, antes de juzgar y actuar, debía tener pruebas de sus teorías, ya una vez había causado daño por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, esta vez sería diferente, pensó._

_Luego de revisar los latidos del corazón de Endy y corroborar que todo estuviese bien para llevar acabo la operación en las horas de la tarde, salió de la habitación hacia su consultorio, ahí encontró a Nicolás agitado y visiblemente molesto._

-Conseguiste lo que te pedí- _pregunto ansioso._

-Hola Nick, disculpa por haberte sacado de tu trabajo, inventar excusas patéticas para traerme esas muestras, espero no causarte molestias-_comentó en tono irónico_ _extendiéndole unas bolsas de plástico_- aquí tienes lo que pediste mandón, ¿Ahora me puedes explicar para que quieres esto?-_cuestiono irritado mientas tomaba asiento._

-No tengo tiempo para tus cosas, necesito comparar ADN- _explicó -_los hijos de Serena tienen la marca Chiba-_comentó viéndolo fijamente_-ahora entiendes_._

_El castaño se sorprendió_ –la que Rey tiene en la parte baja de la espalda –_comento sin pensar. _

-Ey como sabes que la tiene en ese lugar –_dijo Darién fingiendo enfado_ –acaso Rey y tú-_elevó el tono de voz, sonando amenazante, el castaño lo interrumpió._

-Darién, recuerda nos vamos a casar, no hagas o digas cosas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir-_se defendió su cuñado._

-Mas te vale si no te hago pedacitos me entiendes-_intento bromear, pero el tono que utilizo más bien fue de exigencia. _

-Te entiendo-_respondió temeroso._

-Vamos, acompáñame al laboratorio –_ordeno el pelinegro, su amigo lo siguió evitando hacer comentarios, lo primero era hacer los estudios y tener los resultados, Nicolás seguía impactado por las conjeturas del médico, le parecía difícil de creer que los niños fueran descendencia Chiba, su mente llegó a la misma conclusión que Darién, ¿Serían hijos de Seiya?...Negó con determinación, si eso hubiera pasado el pelinegro de coleta estaría con ella y sinceramente dudaba de que Sere hubiera aceptado algo así, suspiro pesadamente, no tenía caso quebrarse la cabeza con ideas, quizás la marca solo era coincidencia. _

-Rubeus necesito que me hagas una comparación de muestras en este momento-_exigió_ _Darién_- necesito saber si estas cinco personas pertenecen a una misma familia y si esta _dijo mostrando donde tenía la muestra perteneciente a Seiya-_ y estas- _sacando los bate lenguas-_son padre e hijo_. _

-Ok señor en 4 horas estarán listas-_informó el médico que recibió las muestras. _

-Las quiero en 2 Rubeus-_demandó con seriedad._

-Pero señor –_objeto confundido. _

-2 horas Rubeus, 2-_volvió a decir con seriedad, dicho esto y sin tiempo de alguna réplica del encargado, salió del laboratorio con Nicolás detrás de él_

_Dos horas después Nicolás y Darién hablaban de los posibles resultados, formulando infinidad de teorías sobre el mismo tema en el consultorio, su conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de un chico de cabellos rojos._

-Doctor Chiba el resultado de las muestras-_el chico le extendió a su jefe un pequeño sobre blanco, pese a su tamaño, en el se hallaba una gran respuesta, el aludido tomo el sobre, Nicolás lo observaba expectante, la cara de su amigo y cuñado estaba desencajada, la duda de un año terminaría aquí, pensó._

_Era la hora de la verdad, Darién sabría si esos niños eran o no sus sobrinos, su duda, la cual había seguido clavada en su corazón sería respondida finalmente ¿Quizás por eso sentía todas esas cosas al alzarlos? Al verlos sonreír, los sentimientos y emociones que le despertaban solo tenían una explicación, para nadie es un secreto que la sangre llama pero si era así ¿Porque Seiya lo negaba tanto? Tomo el sobre y lo abrió leyó con parsimonia cada uno de los puntos. _

-¿Que dicen Darién?-_pregunto Nicolás desesperado, la cara del pelinegro no tenia expresión alguna. _

-Bueno, dime Tu-_demando al pelirrojo que aun estaba en el consultorio. _

-Pues_-el aludido_ _titubeo un poco-_ esas muestras dicen que las 5 personas son de una misma familia no hay duda, son 79.99% compatibles, también dice que la muestra A y la muestra B y C no coinciden como padre e hijo-_explicó. _

-Eso quiere decir que…-_pregunto confundido Nicolás. _

-Seiya no es el padre-_contesto Darién en tono cortante_ -Rubeus puedes retirarte –_indicó el doctor, el joven salió del consultorio._

-Entonces –_volvió a cuestionar Nicolás mirando fijamente a Darién._

-Son familia, pero no pude ser –_murmuró pensativo el pelinegro, inmediatamente a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquel día. _

F_lash Back ----------------------------------------------_

Perdón -_dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano a la rubia. _

_-_No, discúlpame tú a mí, es que soy muy despistada.

_-¿_Estas bien?_ -dijo el joven que aun no la miraba a los ojos - _esos ojos no puede ser-_ fue el pensamiento de Darién_- Julieta_ -………………………….._

_Y ahí se quedo el mirando a los ojos a la mujer que por tanto tiempo amo en silencio el destino si que era travieso precisamente encontrársela ahí en ese lugar. _

_-_Oye, ¿Tú estas bien?_- preguntó la chica al ver la forma en que la miraba el joven - _parece que viste un fantasma jeje.

-Si… estoy bien, me tengo que ir adiós –_el huyó del lugar._

_Fin Flash Back-----------------------------_

_-_No, no, no es posible_-exclamó el pelinegro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia ambos lados. _

_-¿Que pasa Darién?-cuestiono Nicolás alarmado, el pelinegro se veía pálido -Darién-lo llamó. _

_-_No puede ser_ –dijo otra vez y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de esa segunda casualidad._

_Flash back-------------------------------------------_

_Maldición, mil y una veces maldición esto solo me pasa a mi, bueno intentemos con una película más,- pensó el joven. _

_Para Darién era muy difícil enfocarse y mucho más tener que complacerse el mismo, solo había estado con dos mujeres en toda su vida, una de ellas era Setsuna su esposa, pero ni ella lo hizo perder la cordura, nunca, siempre trataba de ser muy amable con ella y la otra era Julieta, la chica de la disco, con solo pensar en ella su amiguito se animo, trato de recordar esa noche vivida pero con los estragos del alcohol eran pocos los recuerdos que tenia, entonces desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de tv. _

_Y ahí estaba ella, la rubia bailándole eróticamente, se restregó los ojos un par de veces, ella no podía estar ahí, sin embargo estaba y seguía bailando para él, seee para él, poco a poco Darién empezó a excitarse mientras veía a su Julieta mover las caderas, no supo como pero cuando se vio tenia a su amiguito muy férvido, en su cabeza empezó a imaginar que el también estaba en la película, su excitación crecía cada vez mas sin darse cuenta Darién tenia el frasquito completamente lleno. _

-Por fin_ –exclamó con júbilo el pelinegro y salió del lugar dejando el frasquito en la banca que le habían indicado. _

_Con la respiración entrecortada Darién salió de la clínica deseando no volver jamás a vivir una experiencia así, cuando estaba saliendo de la clínica con su "amiguito" aun adolorido vio a su querida Julieta entrando al lugar, eso era mas de lo que su mente y cuerpo podían soportar, Dios si antes la deseaba ahora la deseaba mas._

_La rubia paso a su lado sin mirarlo a la cara, estaba muy preocupada por el evento y otras cosas más pero antes debía hacer lo que su amiga Amy le había ordenado. _

_Darién llego rápidamente al auto parecía ¿Asustado? Entro al asiento del copiloto miró a Nicolás y le dijo -_vamonos si Nick_, por favor arranca-Nicolás lo miro sorprendido _-YA-_ gritó a su amigo. _

_Nicolás encendió el auto y cuando ya estaban lejos de allí pregunto-¿Qué te pasó amigo?? Vaya que tardaste oye ¿¿Por que esa cara??_

_-La viste –dijo Darién – Viste a Julieta._

_Fin Flash back------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Maldición –_grito el pelinegro_ _mientras salía de su consultorio dejando a Nicolás sorprendido._

_Darién corrió hasta llegar nuevamente a los laboratorios, luego de que él mismo sacara una muestra de su sangre se la entrego a Rubeus y le ordeno realizar las pruebas de ADN, luego de esto volvió a su consultorio._

_Mientras tanto en la habitación del pequeño Endimión la molestia y tensión se palpaban, ya habían pasado muchas horas –aún no tenían los resultados de las pruebas-medito Serena irritada, Eddy se encontraba dormido al igual que su gemelo, Kakeru había salido un momento a avisar que aún no había empezado la operación y a finiquitar_ _algunos asuntos laborales_ –porque se tardan tanto- _pregunto en voz alta la_ _rubia_ –espero que no sea algún vil truco tuyo Darién-_murmuro viendo hacia la puerta, no quería que su novio la descubriera pronunciando el nombre del pelinegro._

-A donde demonios fuiste, parecías alma que lleva el diablo –_comento Nicolás al verlo entrar a su consultorio._

_El pelinegro ni lo miro saco una libreta de apuntes buscando un número telefónico. _

_-_Darién me escuchas –_le gritó el castaño, mas el pelinegro no le presto atención_ _necesitaba saber_...¿Y si ellos eran sus hijos?... No el destino no podía ser tan cruel, no _podía_ –Amy –_exclamó a le escuchar la voz de la doctora Mizuno_-necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime Darién, que te pasa, te escucho sobresaltado-_contesto la peliazul._

-Amy necesito saber quien es el padre de los bebes de Serena por favor –_suplico._

-Darién esa información no te la puedo dar, sabes que ese tipo de procedimientos son confidenciales –_respondió confusa, el día de la parrillada llegó a la mente de la doctora_, _la duda se apodero de ella, aunque por otro lado ¿Porqué él quería saber eso_?- algo salió mal con la operación, acabo de hablar con Kakeru, dijo que aún no comenzaba.

-Necesito saber Amy-_suplico el pelinegro_ _con voz quebrada pasando por alto lo mal _que le hacía escuchar el nombre del rubio novio de Serena –tengo que saber- _dijo con un gran nudo en la garganta._

_La peliazul guardó silencio por algunos minutos, Darién no había mostrado nunca interés en saber de la inseminación de Sere, ni siquiera cuando todo indicaba que se había equivocado, que había sido injusto con la rubia, esta suplica la intrigaba, pero sabía bien que algo muy grave debía estar pasando para llegar a pedirle esa información sabiendo que iba en contra de las reglas, suspiro pesadamente y tras analizar la situación decidió darle lo que quería, después cuestionaría el porque, estaba segura de que esta petición obedecía a lo que ella misma sospechaba._

-Solo se un número que Serena escogió-_informó ella._

-Cual es ese número-_indago en un grito el doctor. _

-780, Serena escogió al 780 para padre de sus hijos cuando se hizo la inseminación ¿Sucede algo?-_pregunto._

-Nada, gracias Amy –_finalizó la llamada antes de que la doctora Mizuno siguiera cuestionando su curiosidad._

-Hey estoy aquí, puedes decirme que pasa –_expresó Nicolás fastidiado._

-Nick, Serena se insemino en Sementin, yo done mi esperma en Sementin y las pruebas dicen que Hotaru, Rey, Seiya y los gemelos pertenecen a una misma familia sabes lo que eso puede significar- _respondió con aparente tranquilidad. _

-Oh por Dios –_dijo Nicolás_ –no puede ser verdad –_el teléfono de Nicolás empezó a sonar el castaño contesto era de la oficina al parecer había una emergencia, tenía que atenderla personalmente por lo cual no podía quedarse a acompañar a su amigo._

_Antes de retirarse Nicolás le aconsejo a Darién que se tranquilizará, si el resultado de las pruebas confirmaba las sospechas, el estar alterado no iba a ayudarlo en nada, le exigió que lo llamara al tener los resultados, se fue dejando a su amigo sumido en sus cavilaciones. _

_El pelinegro estaba impaciente deseaba saber los resultados antes de la operación, solo quedaban unas horas, no estaba seguro de poder operar con su cabeza tan llena de preguntas, de dudas…¿Cómo había sido capaz el destino de jugar así con ellos? Se preguntaba suspirando. _

**-**Y sin son mis hijos, eso explicaría todo las sensaciones, los sentimientos, mi afán por protegerlos, Dios, tendría dos hijos, dos, con al mujer que amo, eso seria mucho para mi, demasiado, no lo merezco, no después de como la trate –_estaba sumido entre sus pensamientos y reproches que no noto cuando su amiga y compañera entro en su consultorio._

-Darién- _lo llamo Himeko_ –creo que ya es hora-_anunció nerviosa._

-No puedo –_contesto el y por primera vez en 12 meses de trabajar junto a él, su amiga pudo notar que algo le pasaba, el escudo de fortaleza que el pelinegro normalmente tenía a su alrededor había sido derribado, o eso era lo que ella apreciaba._

-Tienes miedo- _pregunto la chica. _

-Si Hime, necesito tu ayuda, por favor, voy a decirle a Serena que tenemos que posponer la operación para la próxima semana-_informó abruptamente, la chica lo observo desconcertada._

-¿Por qué? ¿Darién que sucede? Soy tu amiga, te conozco y no es simplemente miedo hay algo mas ¿Cierto?-_indago preocupada_.

-No preguntes, solo ayúdame Hime, por nuestra amistad-_suspiro_-le diré a Serena que Endimión esta muy acelerado como para colocar anestesia y que haremos la incisión al finalizar la semana solo necesito que me apoyes.

-Darién, eso no es cierto, lo que pretendes va contra nuestra ética profesional ¿Qué rayos te sucede?-_preguntó la chica algo enfadada._

-Por favor, te explicare, pero ahora no tengo cabeza para operar Endimión y necesito tu ayuda-_expresó desesperado_.

_La chica lo miro detalladamente en verdad algo malo debía pasarle a Darién para que él_ _le pidiera ayuda, suspiro derrotada_ –esta bien, acepto ayudarte si me cuentas que te sucede –_le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente del escritorio del doctor. _

-Tengo otra opción –_la chica negó con al cabeza, aun con la fotografía de los pequeños_ _en manos el pelinegro camino hasta quedar en frente de la chica sentándose en el_ _escritorio de madera, suspiro pesadamente y le paso la foto a su colega. _

-Es Endimión verdad –_pregunto y el asintió_ –imagino que este es Edward verdad –_el pelinegro volvió asentir_ –estaban mas pequeños-_notó con una sonrisa. _

-Recuerdas la marca que le viste a los niños-_dijo él en tono serio. _

-Claro –_respondió ella. _

_El pelinegro soltó su cinturón y se quito su bata blanca. _

-Darién yo-_exclamó ella azorada por lo incómodo de la situación._

-Stsss –_la callo mientras se sacaba la camisa y le mostraba la espalda a la chica._

-OHH POR DIOS –_grito ella -_es exactamente igual a esta, Darién, no entiendo- _pregunto confundida. _

-Esta es una marca de familia que solo tienen los Chiba, Serena y yo fuimos novios hace dos años luego nos separamos cuando me entere de su embarazo-_explicó mientras se acomodaba la ropa. _

-La dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba-_gritó ella sorprendida a modo de censura. _

-NO, nunca compartimos intimidad-_se defendió él. _

-No entiendo-_comentó la chica confundida. _

-Es una larga historia Hime, Sere se insemino y yo done mi esperma, ambos fuimos a la misma clínica, mi muestra fue la que embarazo a Serena-_dijo, pasando por alto que él sabía que la rubia había elegido a otro donador, el como llegaron sus amiguitos a ella aun lo intrigaba, pero esa, era otra historia. _

-Osea que los niños pueden ser –_la chica callo_ –santo cielos –_exclamó_-pero aun así Darién, Endimión te necesita y si tu eres su padre debes operarlo ahora que nadie lo sabe, tienes a tu favor que no esta comprobado, que si no, el consejo de medicina no te dejara hacerlo y tu solo tu puedes salvarlo-_concluyó la chica esperando que el pelinegro entrara en razón._

_El pelinegro se quedo pensando, Himeko tenia razón, si Endy y Eddy eran sus hijos el no debía operarlos, su paternidad no comprobada debía aprovecharse en este momento –_tienes razón Hime ya es hora –_la chica sonrío, lo había echo entrar en razón Darién_ _apretó su cinturón y se coloco bien la camisa_ –Gracias-_dijo a la achica mientras le daba un abrazo._

-Perdón me preguntaba -_se escucho la voz de Serena, ambos doctores rompieron el_ _abrazo_ –no quise interrumpir –_expresó la rubia con evidente ironía, Darién seguía siendo el mismo hombre pensó con rabia y su mirada se torno hostil._

-Esto no es lo que parece Señora Tsukino, no quiero que tenga una imagen equivocada de mi y del doctor- _respondió Himeko rápidamente tratando de explicarse. _

-No necesito explicaciones doctora- _respondió cortante -_ambos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, solo necesito saber si van a operar a mi hijo-_preguntó molesta_ –tengo horas esperando algún tipo de información, y hasta ahora nadie a aparecido-_añadió._

-Por supuesto –_respondió el pelinegro de inmediato_–Doctora Himeko aliste la sala de operaciones, tenemos que salvar una vida –_Hime asintió y salió rápidamente del consultorio, Serena le dio una mirada gélida a Darién y salió detrás de ella, evitando quedarse a solas con él. _

Darién quería reír, sabia que Serena estaba celosa y si lo estaba, era por que aun lo amaba, él no había vuelto a tocar sus sentimientos después de la fiesta, había atendido a Endy y sobre llevado una relación estrictamente profesional para evitar que ella se sintiera presionada al tratar con su ex novio y doctor de su hijo, pero después de esto, de notar su reacción y a la vez de tener la posibilidad de ser el padre de los niños estaba seguro de que si eran sus hijos Serena volvería a ser de él costara lo que costara.

_Luego de prepararse para entrar a quirófano Darién respiro profundamente mientras se colocaba los guantes de látex, suspiraba profundamente para evitar que los nervios y la infinidad de sentimientos encontrados lo pillaran a mitad de la complicada operación. De reojo vio como su colega Himeko alistaba el instrumental y las dosis que dormirían al pequeño, sonrío brevemente al recordar como Serena se había despedido de su hijo en la entrada de la sala de operaciones._

_Flash back_-------------------------------------

_Una pequeña camilla viajaba a toda prisa, en ella un niño de un año de edad yacía dormido, al frente de la misma iba el jefe del equipo de cirujanos que intervendrían en la operación, al lado, con el corazón en la mano, la madre con un evidente gesto de preocupación acompañaba a la comitiva, al llegar al umbral del área de cirugía, Darién hizo un abrupto alto._

-Ya es hora, de aquí en adelante, él es mío-_declaró _–estará bien, te lo prometo, no permitiré que nada le pase.

-Gracias-_respondió ella con voz ronca, los presentes notaron que ella hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar._

_Serena bajo la vista y acarició con ternura el cabello de su hijo_ –te amo Endy, tú y Eddy son lo más maravilloso que me hubiera podido ocurrir, lucha, tu eres fuerte, eres un guerrero, yo voy a quedarme aquí esperándote, orando por ti.

_Darién sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de consolarla y decirle que todo iría bien, más alguien más se le adelanto, alguien que se había ganado ese derecho._

-Todo ira bien bonita-_comentó con seguridad Kakeru._

-Lo sé-_respondió ella sin quitar la vista del niño, deposito un beso en su frente y tras darle una señal de asentimiento al pelinegro la camilla avanzó para perderse tras la puerta._

_Fin del flash back---------------------------------_

_Endimión ya estaba siendo canalizado, la anestesia no tardaría mucho en hacer efecto, observo con mucha atención al pequeño pelinegro frente a él, estaba nervioso, mucho, pero en sus manos tenía la salud y el bienestar de ese niño y fuera o no su hijo, había ganado su corazón, Endimión y Edward representaban más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado._

_-_Es hora_-anunció Himeko tras revisar la presión arterial del niño._

_Darién tomo el bisturí, estaba sudoroso y tras aspirar y encaminar su mente en hacer lo que debía procedió._

_Afuera, Serena se paseaba por el pasillo, justo delante de la puerta que la separaba de su hijo, al lugar había llegado Mina, Haruka, Sammy, Michiru y Luna, todos querían apoyarla en este momento, Eddy había estado muy inquieto y como sabían que el proceso sería tardado, Kak y ella habían decidido que lo mejor era que Molly lo cuidara en la residencia Tsukino._

_-_Ánimo Sere, Darién es el mejor_-comentó Luna en voz baja._

_-_Lo sé, por eso volví.

_-_Vamos por café ¿Vienes?-_pregunto Haruka._

_-_Quiero estar aquí, no me moveré hasta que me digan que todo está bien_-respondió ella._

_Todos se encogieron de hombros, sabiendo de lo que esto significaba para la rubia._

_Cinco horas después, Himeko suturaba la pequeña herida del pequeño, la doctora había relevado a Darién porque este se encontraba afectado, haber realizado la cirugía había sido todo un reto, la mezcla de sentimientos agolpados en su pecho le cobraron factura al finalizar la operación._

_-_Avisa tú a la familia_-murmuró la doctora –_se que mueres por llevar la buena noticia.

-Gracias Hime, llévenlo a recuperación-_indicó el médico, lanzando una mirada llena de orgullo a Endy._

_Serena, sentada en una pequeña banca, tenía los brazos en su regazo, ya habían pasado horas y no tenía noticias, estaba angustiada, sus familiares y amigos se alejaron un poco para darle espacio, sólo Kakeru, fiel a su novia se mantenía a su lado._

_-_Ya paso mucho tiempo_-se quejó ella._

-La operación es difícil bonita_._

_El ruido de las puertas del área de cirugía retumbo en los oídos de la preocupada madre, quién se levanto como resorte del asiento al ver a Darién aún vestido con ropas para ingresar al quirófano._

-¿Cómo esta_?-cuestiono preocupada, todos los presentes se acercaron._

_-_Mi sobrino esta bien ¿Verdad?-_preguntó Mina._

-Habla ya Chiba_-demandó Haruka._

_El aludido se quito el cubre bocas y se sonrío –_la operación fue todo un éxito-_anunció._

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue el delicado cuerpo de Serena aferrada a sus brazos, sorprendido tardo un poco en corresponder al abrazo._

_-_Te lo dije bonita, todo saldría bie_n-la voz de Kakeru se hizo presente y con ello se finalizo el breve momento de felicidad para Darién._

_La rubia se separó abruptamente del doctor e inconsciente de lo sucedido debido a la emoción del momento, se giró hacia Kakeru y se fundieron en un abrazo mientras el susurraba palabras de apoyo para ella,- _debería ser yo_,- pensó el médico. Mina se abrazo a Sammy mientras Luna agradecía al cielo por el resultado, Haruka extendió su mano hacía Darién._

_-Gracias-murmuró._

_El aludido hizo una breve inclinación en la cabeza y carraspeo sintiéndose incómodo._

_-_Lo pasarán a recuperación en unos minutos, estará ahí 48 horas, después de eso será trasladado a la habitación que ocupo antes de la cirugía.

Serena asintió con la cabeza-¿Puedo verlo?-_preguntó._

-Daré indicaciones para que puedas verlo, pero solo unos minutos, ¿De acuerdo?-_respondió._

_Tras retirarse discretamente del quirófano, el cansancio le pasaba factura, después de todo ese día había sido agotador en muchos aspectos, llegó a su consultorio decidido a recostarse unos minutos, no quería ir a su casa porque deseaba estar al pendiente de todo lo relacionado con el pelinegro Tsukino, sus deseos de descanso fueron interrumpidos al notar un sobre blanco sobre su consultorio._

-¿Y ese sobre?- se _pregunto _–son los resultados-_exclamó reconociendo lo que eso significaba. Salió abruptamente del lugar, caminaba desesperado por los pasillos, llegó a la sala de terapia intensiva, se ubico delante del cubículo en donde yacía el pequeño Endy conectado a varios monitores que regulaban su presión arterial y frecuencia cardiaca, su corazón se oprimió de temor, tenía miedo de saber la verdad, pero algo le decía que si, que si eran suyos,_

_Himeko llegó a su lado y él le extendió el sobre, sin hablarle la doctora entendió que era lo que había depositado en sus manos._

_-_Dime el resultado_-suplico viendo a través del ventanal de vidrio que lo separaba del niño._

_Tras revisarlo visualmente, la chica suspiro –_positivo Darién_-comentó en tono firme –_esos niños son tus hijos_-afirmó la anestesióloga_

_El eco del resultado se convirtió en una tortura para el pelinegro, con el rostro desencajado y con la escena de la familia que no tendría frente a él debido a su estupidez, sintió como su vida se precipitaba a un vacío, ¿Cómo reaccionar? Los pequeños que él mismo había rechazado, a quienes había insultado y que paradójicamente le habían robado el corazón ERAN SUS HIJOS, Dios estaba asustado, estaba emocionado, pero también estaba contrariado, ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? Eran tantas cosas las que tendría que enfrentar y no sabía por cual empezar._

-Darién-_lo llamó una voz suavemente._

_-_Tengo que salir de aquí Hime_-susurró con la voz entrecortada –_tu podrías_…_

_-_Yo me hago cargo, ve a tu casa y descansa, el no despertará hasta dentro de unas 4horas_-respondió comprensiva._

-Gracias_- tras dar un vistazo fugaz salió de ahí para pensar con claridad, tomo su celular y marcó a la única persona que lo escucharía sin recriminarle sus acciones, le esperaban muchas, muy probablemente, ahora solo necesitaba desahogarse._

-Nick, en mi departamento, el que compre para mí y Sere, te veo ahí, adiós_-exigió rápidamente sin dar tiempo al castaño de contestar, eran más de las 3 de la mañana cuando llegó al lugar de las ilusiones, el lugar solo de ella._

_Nicolás llegó media hora después, escucho con atención a su amigo, lo vio reír, llorar, quejarse, repudiarse y planear un futuro con Serena y sus hijos, ¿Qué podía decirle él?, ¿Qué no se precipitara? Su cuñado se acababa de enterar de que era padre, lo mejor era dejar que disfrutara del momento, mañana, con la cabeza fría, la realidad lo haría poner los pies sobre la tierra, pensaba el castaño._

_A la mañana siguiente, Serena llegaba a la fundación, había ido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y cerciorarse de que Eddy se encontraba bien, todos sus conocidos quedaron de pasar por la clínica tan pronto se desocuparan de sus actividades. Al ingresar a terapia intensiva noto que alguien más se encontraba ahí, no debía sorprenderle puesto que Darién era el médico que lo atendería, lo que la desconcertaba era que el pelinegro estaba llorando y pidiendo perdón, eso si la confundió._

-¿Qué haces_?- cuestionó alarmada-_lavando tus culpas con él_-le espeto._

_El se giró y ella comprobó que efectivamente Darién lloraba –_me estaba presentandocon él_-informó y medio sonrió._

-No se de que hablas, lo que si se_-ironizó-_es que es mi tiempo de visita con él y no tienes derecho de interrumpirlo, ni de estar aquí mientras yo este.

-Estás muy equivocada Serena Tsukino-_se defendió en el mismo tono._

-¿De que hablas_?_

-Hablemos afuera_-indicó y la tomo del brazo obligándola a salir._

-Que demonios te pasa sigues siendo el mismo bruto-_expresó molesta._

-Toma-dijo entregándole el sobre con los resultados -Lee_-demandó el pelinegro._

_Ella enarcó una ceja y tomo el sobre que Darién le extendió, mismo que le había cambiado la vida en tan pocas horas. La rubia lo revisó rápidamente y lo observo sin expresión alguna._

-¿Qué demonios significan estos números, porcentajes y ese tal positivo? ¿Qué le pasa aEndy_?-cuestiono molesta._

_-_Lo que pasa Serena y lo que dice ese papel es que yo tengo el mismo derecho que tu aestar en este lugar y en este momento_-comento con tranquilidad._

-Eres un prepotente, que esta sea tu clínica no te da derecho a tomarte atribuciones queno te corresponden_-espetó con furia._

_-_No es eso princesa_-ella se tenso por la forma de llamarla y el río por el efecto causado –_lo que yo quiero decir cuando digo que tengo tanto derecho como tú es porqueEndimión y Edward son tan hijos tuyos como míos_-informó sonriente._

_El sobre resbalo entre las manos de la rubia_-¿Qué dices?-_balbuceo confundida._

_-_Que los gemelos SON MIS HIJOS….

_Continuará…_

* * *

_No estaba muerta andaba de parranda no mentiras amigas primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas mis niñas por haber estado tan ausente bueno ni tanto pero al menos por demorarme con este capi como les dije la vez pasada ya entre a la universidad y entre ella y el trabajo me dejan muy poquito tiempo libre los minutos que me quedan tengo que dividirlos entre mi príncipe morado y mis historias así que ustedes entiende verdad y no me van a mandar a matar verdad tratre de no demorar tanto de verdad ahora para la próxima les tengo uan sorpresita que ojala les guste amiguitas estamos llegando al final 4 caps buaaaaaaaaaa quizás por eso mi muso se niega a ayudarme a ver si demoro mas quiero agredecer a Yessi por ayudarme con el cap fue ella quien dio los últimos detalles ya que yo estaba a mil con cosas de la uni _

_Que quieren que pase denme ideas que les gustaría que sucediera ahora que dari sabe que además del amor que siente por sere los une los gemelos que pasara como actuara serena nos vemos en la próxima besos _

_Mayra _


	16. Chapter 16

DISCALIMER = LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TA KEUCHI

_En el cap anterior _

-¿Qué demonios significan estos números, porcentajes y ese tal positivo? ¿Qué le pasa aEndy_?-cuestiono molesta._

_-_Lo que pasa Serena y lo que dice ese papel es que yo tengo el mismo derecho que tu aestar en este lugar y en este momento_-comento con tranquilidad._

-Eres un prepotente, que esta sea tu clínica no te da derecho a tomarte atribuciones queno te corresponden_-espetó con furia._

_-_No es eso princesa_-ella se tenso por la forma de llamarla y el río por el efecto causado –_lo que yo quiero decir cuando digo que tengo tanto derecho como tú es porqueEndimión y Edward son tan hijos tuyos como míos_-informó sonriente._

_El sobre resbalo entre las manos de la rubia_-¿Qué dices?-_balbuceo confundida._

_-_Que los gemelos SON MIS HIJOS….

_Cayendo cap 16_

-. QUE LOS GEMELOS SON MIS HIJOS _-. Esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en al cabeza de Serena –. _Eso no es cierto, mientes_ –. Le grito._

-. No Serena la prueba es cierta –. _Le dijo él_ –. Los niños son mis hijos, yo aun no lo creo -. _Volvió a decirle mientras tomaba la prueba que había caído al suelo._

-. Pudiste haberla falsificado eres medico además es de esta misma clínica yo me insemine nunca tuvimos… no me vengas a decir que Endimión y Edward son tus hijos –. _Espeto ella con furia_.

-. Creo que no es conveniente hablar en este pasillo, vamos a mi consultorio –. _Le dijo el tranquilamente._

_Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al consultorio del doctor. Al entrar Darién empezó a contarle como su muestra había llegado a Sementin._

-. Cuando regrese de Norte América Drew nos invito a una partida de poker –. Suspiro -. Nicolás me convenció y fuimos entrada la noche no teníamos dinero así que apostamos perdí y mi castigo fue donar semen –. _Serena abrió los ojos como platos, pero lo miraba aun incrédula él continuo_ –. Contacte a Amy y ella me llevo a Sementin, el día que done mi esperma chocamos en la entrada recuerdas.

_A la mente de Serena volvieron los recuerdos de ese día _

Flash Back*************************

_Iba caminando tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vió a chico de cabellos negros que se acercaba a ella igual de inmerso en sus pensamientos de pronto ambos chocaron _

-Perdón -_dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano a la rubia _

_-_No, discúlpame tú a mi, es que soy muy despistada-_ la chica cogió la mano para levantarse y ver a la cara el hombre con el cual había tropezado_-guauuuuuu que guapo-_ pensó cuando lo miro de frente,- _un perfecto Adonis_serena que estas pensando no que no te ibas a fijar mas en los hombres por eso quieres un bebe recuerdas__ –cállate conciencia déjame admirar la belleza masculina de este espécimen tan…….. Varonil_

_-¿_Estas bien?_ -dijo el joven mientras la miraba fijamente _

_-_Oye, ¿tú estas bien?_- preguntó la chica al ver la forma en que la miraba el joven - _parece que viste un fantasma jeje

-Si… estoy bien, me tengo que ir adiós –_rápidamente desapareció del lugar_

-Que chico tan raro, guapo pero raro-_pensó serena y sin darle importancia siguió su camino hasta donde su incondicional Amy_

Fin flash Back********************************************

–. No eras tú -. _Le dijo convencida_.

-. Era yo princesa solo estaba disfrazado, no se como Serena, tal vez el travieso destino nos jugo una mala pasada… pero los gemelos son mis hijos.

-. ¡¡¡Nunca¡¡¡ –. _Le grito y apunto su pecho con el dedo_ -. Nunca te verán, como un padre.

-. Serena no puedes…

_Ella no lo dejo continuar_ –. Claro que puedo Darién, solicitare que a Endimión lo revise otro medico, no te quiero cerca de ellos.

-. NO PUEDES HACER ESO -. _Le grito_ –. SON MIS HIJOS Y LUCHARE CONTRA TI, PARA QUE ME VEAN COMO LO QUE SOY SU PADRE.

-. NO lo eres ¿donde estabas cuando Endy recayó la primera vez? ¿Donde estabas cuando empezó a dar sus primeros pasos?

-. Tu me alejaste me colocaste una caución –. _Le rebatió él-_ni siquiera me dejaste atenderlo profesionalmente.

-. ¿Donde estabas cuando Edward dijo su primera palabra? Por que entérate Darién, si esto _–. Agarro el sobre que contenía la prueba y lo agito en su cara_ -. Es cierto no tendrá ninguna valides, ellos ya reconocen a Kakeru como padre Edward le dio la alegría a Kakeru al llamarlo papá y Endy lo hará pronto -. _Sentencio._

_Él pelinegro sintió como su corazón se estrujaba fuertemente al escuchar que su pequeño llamaba padre a otro._

-. Seré su padre, te guste o no –. _Le dijo lleno de ira_ -. Tu no sabes lo que arriesgue al operarlo, era eso lo que hacia con Himeko pedirle, suplicarle; que no dijera nada de los resultados de ADN, si se sabe en la junta medica que opere a mi hijo y que este mismo es mi paciente, adiós para siempre Doctor Darien Chiba… mi carrera y todo lo que una vez soñé se van a ir al traste. Por nada ni nadie estaba dispuesto arriesgar tanto, pero por mis hijos daría hasta la vida.

_Se quedo observándolo, por un momento sintió pena por él, pero el recuerdo de Atenea era tan constante que no podía perdonarlo y menos dejar que su bebes estuvieran cerca de él. En sus oídos aun retumbaban las palabras hirientes que dijo para con sus retoños cuando solo estaban en su vientre._

-. Eso ya lo veremos –. _Sentencio Serena saliendo del consultorio._

_Rápidamente la rubia llego al lado de su pequeño que aun estaba dormido_ -. Mi pequeño –. _Toco su mejilla y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla_ –. Nadie nos va a separar tu y Edward son míos, solo míos –_dijo en voz baja._

_Era consiente de que tu actitud era egoísta y si las cosas fueran diferentes no hubiera dudado en compartir sus hijos con él. Pero él mismo había sido quien había sentenciado la situación entre ellos, quien había dejado las cosas hasta este punto, cuando se dejo dominar por su orgullo, el cual era superior a muchas cosas y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que ella sufrió en su momento, era la justificación que tenia para sus actos. _

_Pero en alguna parte de su corazón se sentía feliz de que una parte de Darien hubiera crecido dentro de ella. De demostrarle por medio de sus hijos lo buena que era y que no era ninguna de las cosas las cuales le grito, las cuales le injurio, ella sin saber defendió con todo su amor a sus hijos, los mismo que eran de Darien. _

_Era el pensamiento mas masoquista que existía pero era inmensamente feliz al verlo rogarle, al saberlo arrepentido de sus actos, pero muy en el fondo quería mas de él._

_Los días pasaban sin prisas y tal cual como Serena lo había dicho había solicitado cambio de medico y los abogados de Kakeru habían redactado una caución. Serena estaba agradecida con Darién, gracias a él, Endy estaba mejor. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que el pelinegro ejerciera su derecho paternal._

-¡¡¡Eso nunca……….primero muerta¡¡¡-_pensaba la rubia cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema _

_Habían mandado a realizar nuevamente las pruebas en distintos laboratorios todas daban el mismo resultado, Darien como padre de sus pequeños._

_Serena y Mina estaban en la recamara con Endy que aun estaba en la clínica cuando Kakeru en sus manos traía la ultima esperanza de Serena; habían mandado las muestras aun laboratorio ubicado en Rusia, el mejor laboratorio clínico del mundo. El rubio miro el sobre y se lo extendió a Serena._

-. No lo he abierto bonita, creo que deberías hacerlo tú -. _Él tampoco podía creer esta mala pasada del destino, sabía lo que su bonita sentía por Darien, el hombre que más daño le había hecho, pero paradójicamente el que más amaba en el mundo, después de sus hijos._

"Solo el amor tiene la capacidad de exaltarnos al cielo… o de transportarnos al infierno" Recordó el aquel verso Marroquí.

_Serena tomo el sobre, pero se sentía incapaz de abrirlo; si ese sobre daba el mismo resultado de los demás no había duda de que Darién era el padre de los gemelos asustada y con manos temblorosas le dio el sobre a Mina que miraba expectante._

_La rubia de lazo rojo rasgo el sobre no había equivocación daba tal cual que los otros. Suspiro pesadamente _–. No hay duda Sere _-. Le dijo_ -. Es 99.99.99% compatible… Darién es el padre de los niños.

_Su corazón de madre se lo decía, maldijo el día en que se le ocurrió volver a Tokio -. _Me niego rotundamente –. _Dijo decidida, y si él se los quitaba_ -. Darién no tiene ningún derecho para con los gemelos ¿Qué podemos hacer Kak?-. _Hablo como la empresaria cuando necesita resolver un conflicto jurídico._

_El rubio la miro vacilante y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios_ –. Llamare a los abogados alguno debe saber algo bonita -. _La abrazo_ -. Nadie, escúchame bien… absolutamente nadie te separara de tus hijos amor… así tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer -. _Sentencio con seguridad, aunque en el fondo sabia que era poco lo que podía hacer._

_Serena asintió confiaba en Kakeru._

_La noticia cayo a los Chiba como un balde de agua helada… Hotaru y Seiya se sentían felices por tener unos sobrinos; aunque para ellos ya lo eran. Rey por su parte aconsejaba a Darién que estaba desesperado por la actitud desafiante que Serena había tomado mas sin embargo le había dicho a su hermano que no haría nada para que Serena se los permitiera ver. Le dolía ver a Darién así pero apenas había recuperado su amistad con la rubia no quería perderla nuevamente._

_El pelinegro estaba enfadado mientras giraba la silla de su consultorio pensaba en las maneras de ver a su pequeño guerrero, ya había intentado varias formas de colarse en su habitación; trataba de verlo varias veces ninguna con éxito. Dos oficiales custodiaban la entrada de su habitación impidiéndole la entrada al pelinegro y a todo al que no tuviese permiso por la madre._

_Sumido en sus propios pensamientos no sintió cuando cierta pelinegra de ojos café entro a su consultorio._

-. Darién -. _Lo llamo Himeko_ -. ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede? pareces muerto en vida, voy a pensar que te han convertido en vampiro.

-. ¡¡Ahhh¡¡ es Serena Hime no me permite ver a Endimión –. _Suspiro -._ Por todos los cielos soy su padre, quiero verlo –. _Expreso -._ ¿Tu lo haz visto?-. _Preguntó_

-. Ehh? -. _La pelinegra, titubeo_ -. Si lo vi esta mañana; esta muy bien Darién, el doctor encargado esta mas que satisfecho con los resultados de la operación.

_El moreno esbozo una sonrisa triste quería ser el quien estuviera pendiente de la recuperación de su hijo._

_Su hijo. Sus hijos._

-. ¿Quieres verlo? -. _Dijo la doctora en un susurro, Darién asintió._

_Himeko llevo a Darién a una pequeña habitación en donde pudo disfrazarlo con una barba y una peluca cuando el doctor estuvo irreconocible, ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Endimión._

-. Buenas tardes señores él es el doctor Yamamotto -. _Apunto con la mano_ -. Un especialista traído desde Beijing por el doctor Soto para revisar la frecuencia cardiaca del pequeño Endimión, para así verificar el estado de sus ductos interventriculares y hacer el respectivo diagnostico que hará que él pequeño sane rápidamente.

_Los oficiales se miraron con cara de ¿What? no habían entendido ni una sola palabra - esa era la idea – sonrió maliciosa Himeko. Ambos oficiales dejaron entrar a la doctora y el medico que la acompañaba_.

_Dentro de la habitación Molly cuidaba al pequeño. El pelinegro agradeció al cielo que fuera ella y no algún familiar de Serena. Himeko le dijo a Molly lo mismo que a los oficiales, y la pelirroja que si sabia de lo que hablaba salio de la habitación dejando solos a Darién, Himeko y el pequeño Endy._

_Al ver que el plan de la brillante doctora había resultado, Darién la estrecho en sus brazos para luego mirar a su pequeño que yacía dormido._

_Unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos las cuales él limpio con la mangas de su bata medica. Acaricio sus cabellos y checo los monitores, se sintió orgulloso al no escuchar el ronquido que el pequeño hacia al respirar. y al mirar que los latidos de su corazón eran menos acelerados, Hime coloco una mano en el hombro del apuesto doctor al ver que nuevamente el lloraba mientras le agarraba la manito al pequeño_.

-. Es un bebe muy fuerte –. _Susurro él ella asintió _–. Dios aun no lo creo Hime es mi hijo –. _Dijo mientras acomodaba sus cabellos y luego secaba una de sus lágrimas –. Tienen casi dos años y no se nada de ellos no se sus gustos, ni como son no merezco ser su padre. _

-. No digas eso -. _Le reprendió Himeko_ -. Tu no lo sabias además Serena no te puede negar que tu los veas solo dale tiempo para que ella asimile las cosas, no es fácil Darién, ni para ti, ni para ella… dale tiempo… creo que debemos irnos.

-. Ya… acabamos de entrar -. _Dijo él. _

-. Llevamos aquí mas de 15 minutos Darién es mejor irnos antes de que llegue Serena o Algún familiar que pueda reconocerte –. _El pelinegro asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación._

_Los días transcurrieron normales; Darién intentaba hablar con Serena por cualquier medio llegar aun acuerdo, para que le dejara ver los niños, pero la rubia no daba su brazo a torcer por mas que él pelinegro le hablaba le suplicaba ella no permitía que él los viera._

_Al contrario que con Darién Serena permitía que Seiya, Hotaru y Rei interactuaran con los pequeños, mucho más con Edward que estaba en casa. _

_El día que Endimión salio del hospital miles de paparazzi esperaban afuera por una primicia de los hijos de el afamado doctor Chiba y la Diseñadora estrella de Tsukino Style recordados por su breve romance y tronado rompimiento. Pero Serena no iba permitiría que la prensa amarillista se beneficiara a costa de sus pequeños._

_En un arranque de sobre protección para con sus hijos él mismo envió a sacar a todos los periodistas de las inmediaciones del lugar. Era su Fundación, su propiedad, por ende ellos invadían la privacidad de sus pacientes y de sus hijos. Internamente Serena supo que parte de la ayuda llego por parte de Darién, odiaba tener cosas que agradecerle, no quería que ayudara a sus hijos, no quería deberle nada. Él había revolcado su nombre y su orgullo por el lodo cuando quedo embarazada ¿Por qué ahora que se enteraba que eran sus hijos cambiaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué justo ahora que intentaba rehacer su vida? ¿Por qué ahora, que todo tomaba su orden para ella?_

-¡¡Maldito idiota¡¡ -_susurro ya en el coche su madre se debía estar revolcando en su tumba, al ver la clase de hombre que era._

_Darién observaba todo desde su consultorio lastimosamente no había podido verlo desde aquella vez que se presento con él. Lo había intentado con Edward, pero era en vano; Goten y Trunks los guardaespaldas de la casa no lo dejaban siquiera entrar._

_Cinco meses mas pasaron rápidamente, según las observaciones del nuevo Doctor que atendía a Endimión la operación había sido un éxito total y si Dios era bueno todo saldría como había previsto Darien. Con los tratamientos a seguir el parche se disolvería automáticamente debido a los anticuerpos y Endimión no necesitaría otra operación, todos alababan el trabajo hecho por Darien y admiraban todos los riesgos éticos que corrió al operar a su hijo._

_Algo que alegro a los rubios ya que les asustaba la idea de ver al pequeño en el quirófano nuevamente. Pero como decían "el trabajo del doctor Chiba fue insuperable, perfecto, digno de una eminencia como él"_

Darien… siempre Darien, desde que se habían enterado de la verdad Serena pasaba largas horas ausente en su mundo, pensativa.

_Darién estaba aburrido desde que había descubierto la verdad había dejado que Serena actuara como le placiera había aceptado reclamos, reproches, insultos todo con tal de ver a sus hijos. Lo peor es que había cedido a no ver a los pequeños._

_Estaba en su departamento rodeado de fotos de sus pequeños; sus ojos azules, sus cabellos negros, como no se dio cuenta que eran suyos, como creyó que eran de su hermano._

_Encendió el televisor era su día libre, necesitaba distraerse. Quería ir a la mansión Tsukino y tratar de razonar con Serena, pero sabia que era inútil estaba herida en su orgullo y no daría su brazo a torcer, el mismo había provocado esta situación. _

_Se levanto de la cama y fue a darse un baño, al volver la tele capto su atención al reconocer a sus dos pequeños, el periodista hablo;_

_**Muchas dudas asaltan sobre la paternidad de los hijos de la reconocida diseñadora Serena Tsukino propietaria de Tsukino Style rumores aseguran que los pequeños de casi 2 años son hijos del afamado cardiólogo infantil Darién Chiba fundador de a Corazón Abierto y propietario de Chikou, pero hoy nuestro reportero capto estas imagines de los pequeños, su madre y el empresario Kakeru Smith. Escuchen y juzguen ustedes queridos televidentes.**_

_Los ojos de darién flamearon de rabia al ver las imágenes; el rubio estaba disfrutando de todo lo que él no podía disfrutar, pero lo que mas molesto al oji azul fue escuchar claramente como el pequeño Endimión llamaba papá al rubio_.

_**Lo escucharon ustedes el pequeño llamo papá al empresario mas rico de toda Italia esperaremos a que algún integrante de la familia Tsukino nos de alguna información e invitamos a Serena a que ella misma nos cuente su versión de la historia**__. _

_Tanta fue la ira desencadenada en el pelinegro que lanzo el control remoto al plasma partiendo la pantalla_ –. ¡¡Maldición¡¡ _–. Rugió_ -. ¡¡¡Mierda¡¡¡ Serena tu te lo buscaste -. _Tomo su celular y marco un numero si Serena quería jugar sucio el también jugaría._

_No muy lejos de hay en un elegante apartamento una pareja se encontraba acostada en la cama._

-. Amor –. _Llamo el peliplata a su esposa mientras dibujaba círculos en su espalda__._

-. Humm _–. Dijo ella bastante somnolienta._

-. Por que no hablas con Serena mira lo que acaba de decir Ojo de águila en las noticias si Darién ve esto no se va a sentir muy bien.

_La rubia se levanto y miro directamente las orbes verdes de su marido_ –. Yaten no puedo hacer eso, Sere sufrió mucho a causa de Darién así que ella es la única que puede decidir si permitirle ver a los niños o no –. _Le agarro la mejilla al ver el gesto de preocupación en él _–. Se que estas preocupado por tu primo –. _Agrego -_. Pero ni tu ni yo debemos meternos en eso –_el asintió y el mundo empezó a dar vueltas para ella _-. Creo que…… la comida –. _No pudo terminar estrepitosamente se levanto de la cama directamente al baño dejando a su joven esposo un poco desorientado._

_En el departamento del pelinegro. Darién estaba enfadado, muy enfadado tratando de localizar al mejor amigo de su padre; un excelente abogado. No quería que las cosas llegaran a ese punto pero tampoco permitiría que sus hijos crecieran engañados._

_Camino hasta la pequeña recamara que había diseñado para ellos cuando se entero de que eran sus hijos no había escatimado en gastos, con tal de tener un lugar para ellos, ya que quería que ellos tuvieran su espacio en su vida._

_Había pasado casi una semana desde que había salido el reportaje en televisión._

_Serena regresaba de Tsukino Style había esquivado una avalancha de periodistas solo quería estar con los pequeños un rato._

-. Sere -. la llamo Molly-. Te llego esto -. _Dijo dándole un sobre que había llegado para ella._

-. ¿Qué es? -. _Pregunto_.

_La pelirroja se escogió de hombros Serena rasgo el sobre y leyó el documento. En esos momentos Kakeru bajaba con los pequeños en brazos._

-. Hola bonita –. _Dijo el mientras le daba al pequeño Edward_ -. ¿Qué es? -. _Dijo al notar que la rubia estaba un poco pálida._

-. Es Darién -. _Dijo ella en voz baja_ –. Esta solicitando una audiencia con el juez quiere reclamar la paternidad de los gemelos -. _Suspiro Kakeru la abrazo fuertemente_.

-. No te preocupes bonita -. _Le susurro al oído_ –. Pelearemos nadie te quitara a los niños nadie… ohh dios, justo a hora que tengo que irme.

-. Irte _–. Su voz temblorosa delataba el temor que sentía._

-. Hay un problema con la planta en Venecia amor. No te preocupes princesa mis abogados estarán contigo en todo momento y yo tratare de resolver el problema para estar aquí lo antes posible _–. Suspiro_ -- ¿Cuándo es la audiencia de conciliación?

-. Tres días -. _Dijo ella apretándose más contra su pecho_.

_El sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, el resto de la tarde se pasó entre juegos con los pequeños, olvidando la audiencia._

_Al día siguiente Kakeru tomo un avión con rumbo a Venecia._

_El día de la audiencia llego rápidamente Serena aunque nerviosa, se veía fuerte y decidida dos abogados de Kakeru la acompañaron al juzgado. Subió hasta el piso 15 con sus respectivos defensores, al llegar a la oficina Darién estaba ahí y junto a él estaba un señor de cabellos azules y ojos café._

_El juez ingreso a la sala y ambos entraron con sus respectivos abogados después de las presentaciones por parte de los profesionales en derecho el juez mando a los abogados retirarse, ya que necesitaba hablar con los padres. Era una audiencia de conciliación en donde no era necesaria la presencia de los distinguidos doctores. Con un asentimiento Serena hizo saber a sus abogados que estaría bien, lo mismo hizo Darién. Uno de los abogados de Serena pidió un tiempo de 5 minutos con su cliente luego que el juez concedió la petición, el abogado de Serena le recomendó solo escuchar no firmar ni aceptar nada, luego de esto se retiro._

_Ya solos delante del juez y un secretario que redactaba un acta, Darién y Serena empezaron a explicar las cosas, el primero en hacerlo fue él._

-. Su señoría solo pido lo justo; que los niños lleven mi apellido y verlos todos los días en la hora que la señora Tsukino escoja, además de tenerlos el domingo todo el día para que los pequeños empiecen a reconocerme como lo que soy su padre.

-. Padre, me haces reír Chiba -. _Dijo la rubia irónica_ -. Señor juez yo me insemine en una clínica privada no se como llegaron sus espermas a mi, yo solo escogí un numero y ya. Ahora dos años después el viene a sentirse con derecho sobre ¡¡Mis hijos¡¡ Eso no es justo señor _–. Dijo algo exaltada_ -. Yo he estado hay, cuando mis pequeños enferman cuando se raspan cuando tienen un logro, como; sus primeros pasos, o su primera palabra, he estado mes tras mes pendiente de ellos. Él no puede llegar de la noche a la mañana exigiendo unos derechos que no se ha ganado –. Inquirió ella.

-. Yo no sabia que eran mis hijos –. _Dijo el en su defensa._

-. Es que no lo son –. _Ataco ella_ –. No te conocen como piensas que te entregare a mis hijos ¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy? No sabes sus gustos nada de ellos. No tienes idea que hacer en caso de un berrinche o ese tipo de emergencias domesticas. Tú para ellos eres un completo desconocido.

-. Admito que todo lo que dices es cierto pero para todo hay una solución puedo pagarle extra a Molly para que este conmigo y los niños mientras los tengo, prometo ser paciente con ellos y contigo para que te acostumbres al hecho de que quiero ser un padre presente.

-. ¡¡Por dios¡¡ ¿es que acaso no sabes? Que al donar esperma no te haces responsable de nada. Yo firme un contrato de confidencialidad con Sementin, en el cual se atribuye que no tengo por que tener relación alguna con el donador, en este caso… tú -. espeto ella

_Darién se preguntaba ¿Donde había quedado la muchacha frágil e inocente que él conoció?_

-. No es tan así, señora Tsukino,-_interrumpió el juez_ - en caso de las donaciones, si el donador en alguna forma manifiesta interés en los menores esta en su derecho y mas si es para ayudarlos y tengo entendido que lo ha hecho con el menor, Endimión Tsukino _-. el pelinegro dio gracias a dios al parecer el juez era justo, por que ella estaba decidida a negarle cualquier permiso con los niños._

_Terminaron ambos con un sabor agridulce en la boca, con una montón de preguntas en el corazón y en la cabeza._

_La relación de por si ya era enfermiza ¿Hasta cuando seguirían haciéndose daño? ¿Es que acaso no le dolía a los dos? ¿Los niños sufrirían por sus errores?_

_¿Cuándo comenzaran a preguntar por su padre, que contestaría? ¿Seria capaz de negárselos para siempre? Si el parecido entre padre e hijos era increíble, se sentía tan estúpida al no darse cuenta. _

_Serena salió de la oficina del juez enojada, pensó que no le tocaría volver más. Sus argumentos eran bastante fuertes darién no merecía la paternidad de los gemelos, evito hablar de Atenea esa seria su última carta. Espero paciente el elevador deseando que no saliera Darién que aun continuaba hablando con el juez del tema de la junta médica y probando las horas de los resultados del ADN. _

_En verdad Darien se había metido en un gran problema al operar a su hijo. Sacudió su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos, misericordiosos él no se los merecía._

_El elevador llego justo cuando el pelinegro salía del despacho jurídico, Serena oprimió el botón rápidamente para que este cerrara sin éxito, rápidamente el pelinegro llego para detenerlo. Ingreso junto a ella, en la pequeña caja de metal, durante unos minutos un silencio sepulcral los acogió a ambos. Nadie decía nada cada uno miraba a un lado Serena decidió romper el silencio._

-. Maldición hay dos elevadores y tienes que tomar este –. _Le dijo la rubia mirándolo fijamente._

-. El otro, esta en el primer piso Serena -. _Contesto el mirando los botones del elevador._

-. ¿Y las escaleras? -. _Pregunto rodando los ojos_.

-. Son 15 pisos, no los iba bajar en escaleras –. _Dijo sarcástico y agrego_-. Compartimos unos hermosos bebes no podemos compartir el elevador -. _Dijo el tratando de bromear, ella no rió -_. Serena hagamos esto por las buenas en verdad no hay necesidad de llevar las cosas a este punto, por favor no, nos hagamos mas daño, te lo ruego.

-. Púdrete chiba –. _Le escupió la rubia._

-. Que léxico, si sigues hablando así mis hijos vivirán conmigo –. _Le dijo el arrogante. _

_La verdad se estaba cansando de los insultos_.

-. Tus hijos, como se te llena la boca al decirlo, solo pusiste el esperma –. _Dijo ella irónica –._ Si por lo menos hubieses hecho el esfuerzo de llevarme al a cama, pero ni eso.

-. Entonces ese es el problema -. _Dijo él mirándola seriamente._

-. Ya quisieras Darién no me hace falta, Kakeru es todo un hombre mucho más que otros –. _Le dijo petulante._

_Eso era todo lo que el podía aguantar; que lo insultara, lo maltratara, pero no que le restregara que el rubio oxigenado la tenia todas las noches_.

-. ESO CREES -. _Le grito acorralándola con la pared del ascensor_ –. Crees que no te hice el amor por que no era hombre –. _Le dijo dejándola encerrada en sus brazos_ -. ¡¡Maldición¡¡ te respetaba, te quería para mi esposa, por esa razón nunca llegue mas allá contigo, pero ahora te demostrare que tan hombre puedo ser.

_Serena trato de reír pero no le salió si no una sonrisa nerviosa_ -. Por favor chiba –. _Dijo sarcástica._

-. Por favor que Serena, me deseas tanto como yo a ti, recuerdas el tocador; te sentí vibran en mis brazos, corresponder a mi beso

-. Eso quisieras –. _Dijo ella nerviosa._

-. Dilo Serena… di que no me deseas, di que no me amas –. _Le dijo pegándose a su cuerpo haciéndole saber que el si la deseaba._

-. ¿Para que? Para aumentar tu ego –. _Le dijo ella aun mas nerviosa sentía como sus pechos se erizaban al contacto cercano de sus cuerpos._

-. Puedes decir lo que quieras, puedes negarlo, pero tu cuerpo aun reacciona ante mi, como esa vez en mi departamento, recuerdas Serena esa vez que pude sentir tus pechos en mi boca, esa vez que vi la mayor parte de tu cuerpo desnudo, como esa vez cuando nos entregamos a la pasión siendo aun unos niños -. Le dijo rozando su erección en el vientre bajo de ella -. Puedes hablar, cantar, gritar, pero me deseas Serena, me deseas.

-. NO –. _En un impulso arrebatado por separarlo de su cuerpo le faltaba el aire para respirar, sentía que sus piernas no la iban a sostener _-. Atenea ayúdame -. Pensó.

_En esos momentos ascensor hizo un movimiento extraño y con un molesto estruendo se detuvo. Todo se quedó a oscuras, Darién se separo de ella haciendo gala del autocontrol que lo caracterizaba._

_Serena se pego más a la pared agarrándose de una pequeña baranda_ -. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Supongo que ha sido un apagón –. _Contestó muy tranquilo._

-. Supongo -. _Gruño ella, remedándolo_.

_Segundos después la bombilla de emergencia se encendió y el pequeño cubículo se inundó de una suave luz, pasaron unos minutos más en absoluto silencio, sólo se oían golpes sordos y gritos en la distancia a través de las paredes._

–. Por que tienes que hacerlo tan difícil –. _Le dijo el en un susurro -_. Solo pido lo justo que mis hijos me vean como lo que soy… su padre.

-. No eres su padre –. _Le grito_.

-. SI LO SOY ¡¡Por un demonio¡¡ Serena soy el padre de tus hijos, aunque te duela, aunque el destino haya echo travesuras en nuestras vidas soy el padre de tus hijos –. _Le expreso._

-. Mis hijos ya tienen padre –. _Grito ella y pronto se dio cuenta que debió haberse quedado callada._

-. ESE RUBIO OXIGENADO NO ES EL PADRE DE EDWARD NI DE ENDIMION SOY YO ASI NO TE GUSTE YO SOY EL PADRE –. _Le grito nuevamente acorralándola a la pared_ –. TIENES QUE ACEPTARLO SERENA.

-. NUNCA POR MUCHO QUE TE AME NUNCA ACEPTARE QUE TU ERES EL PADRE –. _Muy tarde cayo en cuentas de las palabras que había dicho._

Muy hábilmente el pelinegro se acerco a ella en un par de zancadas capturando sus labios con los de ella apretando su cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo. Serena se resistió con sus manos trato de golpearlo pero él no la soltaba, ya no eran los brazos de aquel joven con que se acostó cuando era niña, estos brazos eran fuertes y musculosos pero a la vez suaves y tiernos, su razón y raciocinio la abandono cuando, Darién enrosco su lengua en la suya haciéndole perder toda cordura que le quedaba se dejo arrastrar por la pasión el deseo la lujuria contenida pero sobre todo por ese amor que hacia latir su corazón , olvidando rencores, odios, malos recuerdos Serena llevo las manos al cuello de Darién y empezó a corresponder el beso con el mismo ahincó, el por su parte aflojo su agarre.

-. Te amo… fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi princesa, la mujer de mi vida –. Le dijo él pegado a sus labios y fue ella quien capturo y tubo dominio del beso. Las manos recorrían cada uno de sus cuerpos reconociéndose, acariciándose, reencontrándose, marcándolo como suyo. Por que ambos se pertenecían desde esa vez en Black Moon, por que su destino era estar juntos.

Los besos no eran suficientes para este par de amantes. Darién subió la pierna de Serena a su cadera permitiéndose así acariciar su muslo, sus rostros sudados por el calor que hacia en al pequeña caja metálica, sumado al calor de sus cuerpos, hacia que estuvieran en un mismo infierno.

Infierno del que no querían escapar, se quemarían de una vez y por toda si era necesario.

Serena temblaba y se estremecía sin control, no había necesidad de parar para respirar se sincronizaban tan bien además parar seria volver a la realidad y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, Darién sentía como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

El calor era cada vez más sofocante en la cabina, Serena quito la chaqueta negra que tenia Darién a la vez que el se deshacía de su incomoda camisa luego de esto llevo las manos al cuello de ella y soltó el nudo del vestido blanco que ella tenia. Lo bajo lentamente paso los dedos por sus montículos de carne, ya que no tenía sujetador, ahora aun más grandes por haber dado pecho a dos pequeñines. Sin despegar sus rostros, palpando el torso desnudo de ambos, sintiendo como el sudor de cada uno se mezclaba, los jadeos empezaron a hacerse presentes sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus pelvis buscando fricción, la necesidad de amarse hasta enloquecer era latente en ese momento.

Las manos de Darién subían y bajaban trazando planos en la espalda de Serena, al igual que las de ellas. Él bajo sus labios ubicándose en su cuello succionando, mordiendo, marcando lo que le pertenecía desde hace tiempo.

Llevo la mano hasta sus pechos oprimiéndolos lentamente.

-. PORFAVOR –. _Gimió _ –. No juegues conmigo.

El atrapo la coronada punta rosa con su boca, sus hijos habían hecho maravillas con ese par de pechos, mientras uno era atendido con su lengua, saboreado y degustado, el otro masajeado suavemente por sus palmas delicadas como si fuera porcelana fina.

Volvió a su boca moviéndose con maestría, su lengua, húmeda y juguetona se abrió paso entre los dientes de la rubia explorándola con esmero. Serena no se quedaba atrás, y juntas se enredaban en una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos quería perder

Bajo las manos hasta apretar sus redondos glúteos para poder estrecharla mas contra su cuerpo, su miembro completamente excitado se clavó en su bajo vientre, e instintivamente las caderas de ella se encajaron entre las suyas. Dejó sus labios para recorrer su piel besando cada centímetro de su cuello. Ella suspiraba acalorada y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar los gemidos. Sabía que había personas afuera tratando de remediar el problema.

Las manos de Darién subieron nuevamente por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a su cuello, para bajar nuevamente a su espalda y en un movimiento rápido soltar lo que quedaba del vestido. Se apartó ligeramente mientras observaba con atención como la fina tela descendía por el esbelto cuerpo de su amada Julieta dejándola ante él sólo con una fina y pequeñísima tanga de encaje.

El volvió a besarla -. No sabes cuanto desee tenerte así, volver a sentir tu calor tu aroma –. Decía Darién entre beso y beso -. Princesa¿Que has hecho de mi? Estas en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo, a cada instante, te amo nunca he dejado de hacerlo –. Capturo sus labios nuevamente.

Serena se sintió atrevida y dejándose llevar por la pasión, sus labios se aventuraron a explorar y recorrer por completo su marmoleo pecho dejando un camino de besos y caricias húmedas con su lengua, memorizando todos los pliegues de su suave piel.

Él suspiraba y gemía sin control. Sus manos, en un rápido movimiento, se deshicieron de la tanga de ella arrancándola como cual salvaje partiéndola en dos, y ella grito cuando sus dedos acariciaron lentamente su húmedo sexo.

-. Estás tan húmeda… -. Murmuró de nuevo en su oído -. Tan lista.

Ella con torpeza debido a la excitación que abrumaba su cuerpo en esos momentos, desabrocho su cinturón y su pantalón, que lentamente descendió por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus rodillas. De un manotazo bajó también sus bóxers, dejando expuesto su enorme miembro.

Darién levanto a Serena logrando que su miembro quedara justo en su entrada demasiada era la pasión para frenarse, demasiada la excitación para contenerse, demasiado amor para no demostrarlo. De una sola estocada la penetro, Serena enterró sus uñas en su espalda como la primera vez que se unieron en un solo ser a la vez que colocaba las piernas en sus caderas disfrutando de aquel momento de unión lo quería más adentro, quería sentirlo como cuando eran jóvenes.

Toda su longitud se acopló perfectamente en el interior de la rubia, que jadeo frenéticamente buscando aire cuando sus labios se separaron mirándose fijamente, sus rostros sudados, su piel muy junta. En esos momentos no había pasado, ni futuro para ellos… solo el momento.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén acompasado, sus envestidas eran fuertes, pero a la vez cuidadas con esmero y precisión. Se notaba el amor que ese hombre sentía por ella y el que ella le respondía atreves de su cuerpo Ya que mientras ella besaba sus labios una de las manos de el se aferraba a su trasero empujándola contra él, y la otra masajeaba bajaba por su espalda.

Darién busco nuevamente los labios de su acompañante deseando trasmitir en cada beso lo que sentía en esos momentos se separo de ella y clavó sus ojos en los celestes de ella, en ellos se leía la necesidad y el deseo que poseían en ese momento. Serena se mordía fuertemente el labio, en cada embestida con la cual el pelinegro le daba más velocidad.

Sintieron que su cuerpo explotaría ante la llegada del inminente orgasmo perdiendo así toda noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Jadearon, gimieron, gritaron… Sintieron como sus almas abandonaron sus cuerpos en ese mismo instante.

Una embestida más y ambos se desmoronaron cayendo abrazados al suelo del elevador.

El silencio por parte de ambos, mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones, hizo que el aire en la cabina se tensara.

-. ¿Estas bien?-. _Pregunto él al cabo de unos minutos su respiración aun era errática_ –. Princesa –. _La llamo al notar que sollozaba preocupado levanto su mentón_-. Te amo princesa que….

-. Calla -. _Dijo ella _–. No me toques –. _Se levanto de sus piernas y camino por el elevador buscando su vestido._

-. Serena yo…

-. Ahora yo soy tu juguete ¿No Chiba? -. _Comentó con ironía mientras se acomodaba la ropa, el pelinegro la vio desconcertado -_. Ya soy todo lo que pregonaste en el pasado, te haz de sentir satisfecho -. _Agregó._

-. Sere…-. Dijo él mientras se colocaba el pantalón ella no lo dejo hablar.

-. Ya comprobaste que soy una cualquiera, que solo se abrir las piernas, que soy una zorra -. _Él la sujeto bruscamente e intento besarla para que ella se callara_.

-. Suéltame -. _Exigió alejándose de él que la miraba incrédulo mientras se preguntaba a donde se había ido su cálida mirada, su deseo, su desesperación, pero sobre todo el amor que había percibido en su entrega_ -. No me toques nunca mas Darién tu eres el culpable de todas mis desgracias que mi vida sea lo que es… tu y solo tu por amarte como te ame.

-. Perdóname -. _Dijo Darién en un murmullo suplicante viéndola a los ojos esperando que su desesperación llegará al corazón de la rubia_ -. Yo no sabia –. _Trataba de excusarse en un intento vano._

-. NO -. _Gritó con convicción mientras las traicioneras lágrimas descendían como un río cristalino sobre su rostro_ –. Yo nunca te engañe, oculte la inseminación, me equivoque, lo acepto -. _Espetó furiosa_ –. En fin, eso ya no importa –. _Añadió con tristeza _–. Hoy me he convertido en todo lo que tú siempre creíste, tú lo hiciste, ahora si soy una traidora, una infiel, una mentirosa y todo lo que una vez me canse de implorarte no me dijeras –. _Concluyó en un suspiro_ -. Una completa ramera.

-. Princesa, yo…. -. _Seguía intentando hablar._

-. Por la mierda ¡¡CALLATÉ¡¡ -. _Rugió asqueada_ –. Sigo creyendo que eres despreciable y sabes que es lo peor, que yo lo soy más, porque esto que paso fue un error, una estupidez -. Dijo alzando las manos mostrando las consecuencias de sus actos.

-. No lo es hermosa, fue algo maravilloso -. _Debatió él consternado_ -. Fue amor Serena me amas tanto o mas de lo que yo te amo.

- NO FUE AMOR FUE SEXO, LUJURIA, CALENTURA, PASION, QUIZAS DESEO, como quieras llamarlo. Ahora soy una golfa despreciable, me revolqué contigo como una loba en celo cuando afuera hay un hombre que me esta esperando con su corazón latiendo por mi… por mi amor, y sobre todo porque tú fuiste el culpable de que ella no esta aquí, conmigo -. _Expresó con la voz entrecortada, limpio sus lagrimas ya había llorado lo suficiente gracias a él._

_Darién levanto la vista de golpe y entonces ella llego a su mente, ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto algo tan importante? Esta tan feliz con la noticia de los gemelos que había olvidado ese terrible suceso…_

-. Ya captaste mis palabras –. _Expresó con ironía_ –. FUISTE TÚ EL CAUSANTE DE SU MUERTE -. _Rió triste_ -. BRAVO DOCTOR CHIBA _–. Una lagrima esquiva rodo por sus mejilla nuevamente y ella se limpio con fuerza _-. QUE SE SIENTE HABER MATADO A TU PROPIA HIJA -. _Comentó con frialdad._

_-_Serena por favor ….-_le dijo el con la mirada apagada ante el recuerdo de esa noche_

-. Por favor que. El magnánimo doctor Chiba, no quiere que lo juzguen después de que me juzgo como si el fuera perfecto ¿Qué se siente Darién? Lo peor de todo es que no lo tienes idea de mi dolor. A un niño que pierde a sus padre se le llama huérfano, pero una madre que pierde a su hijo no tiene un nombre ¿sabes por que? Por que su dolor no tiene limite y tamaño, por eso no puedo, ni quiero perdonarte.

_El pelinegro sintió como el piso se movía y entonces entendió el porque de la actitud de Serena y tenía razón, el era un monstro, era despreciable, había matado a su propia hija, el recuerdo de sus actos y el golpe de su conciencia empezaban a torturarlo de nuevo._

_Las puertas del elevador se abrieron Serena se escabullo entre la gente dejando a Darién destrozado en un instante subió al cielo pero así de rápido había bajado al infierno._

Continuara……………………………

* * *

Hola chicas!

Volví espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena y que este cap les guste y llene sus expectativas se preguntaran si Sere es masoquista primero se acuesta con el y luego lo intrata pues no siempre he recalcado el amor que ellos sienten pero no es facil perdonar y mucho menos olvidar, quiero agradecer enormemente a mi amiga Luz K o como algunos la conocen a yumi Kamaghata creo que se escribe asi luz jajajja de veras muñeca gracias por todo tus apuntes tus correcciones y sobre todo tu tiempo para editar este cap a la vez de darle un saludo a mi madre del corazón Sailor lady yess recupérate pronto me hiciste mucha falta esta semana….. No esta demás agradecer por sus mas de 300 Review travesuras esta en su etapa final solo tres caps buaaaaaaaaaaa quiero llorar tratare de terminar el próximo cap pero no les prometo nada esta semana tengo parciales y se me hace complicado escribir además adelanto entre _Amores y Mentiras_ que será la historia que continúe después de travesuras les mando besos lunares a todas se despide ustedes

Mayra o Neo Reyna serenity

*Psdata: tengo que cambiarme el nombre me llego una notificación de FF que una niña que escribe en Naruto lo tiene tratare de terminar el fic como Neo Reyna Serenity luego Seré Aryam Chiba


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedda de Naoko takeuchi tarvesuars del destino es 100% mía

**Capítulo 17: Perdiéndote.**

_Serena salio del edificio__, afuera llovía fuertemente, más eso era lo que menos le importaba a la rubia, se sentía sucia, había cedido, acababa de amar a Darién como siempre había soñado amarlo, con todo el fuego de su alma y el calor de su cuerpo, no fue deseo, ni lujuria como le había echo creer, sabía que sus ultimas palabras lo habían marcado, sabía que lo había dejado destrozado, su corazón podía sentir el dolor que había provocado,¿Por que le dolía más a ella que a él?...La respuesta era lógica, más la rubia, aún se negaba a aceptarla._

_Con __lágrimas en los ojos, Serena camino sin un lugar fijo, ¿Cómo vería a los ojos a Kakeru? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de engañarlo? ¿Se lo diría?... Miles de preguntas atormentaban su conciencia, todas sin respuestas bajo la lluvia caminaba confundida ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Por qué lo había echo?_

_La respuesta la aturdía, ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como esa noche cuando le fue a explicar las cosas, esa noche fatal para ambos, alzó su cabeza para darse cuenta donde estaba, involuntariamente sus pies la habían llevado al cementerio, todo gracias a su conciencia atormentada. _

_N__unca antes había estado en ese lugar, aunque todos los meses enviaba rosas a la tumba de su bebita, aquella que no conoció, sin pensarlo mucho se adentro en el lugar, sabía que Mina tenía algunas fotografías que Sammy le había tomado unas horas antes de su funeral y que una de esas estaba en la lápida de la pequeña Atenea, camino entre el pasto del lugar, busco tumba por tumba, leyó lápida por lápida, que ilógico dos años después de la muerte de su hija iba a verla pensó con amargura, amaba a su pequeña pero ver su morada la entristecía, por eso su renuencia a hacerlo, unos pasos más y pudo divisar un pequeño ángel en mármol, llego hasta el lugar que estaba ubicado en medio de un gran jardín lleno de rosas, claveles y narcisos con un gran césped verde y piedritas que indicaban un pequeño camino, parada frente a la realidad que tanto dolor y lágrimas le había costado aceptar, leyó el epitafio que marcaba la lápida:_

_**Atenea Tsukino**__**.**_

"_**A mi amada hija, la cual vivirá en mi corazón por siempre, no te tengo en mis brazos, pero se, estas en los de Dios a la espera de nuestro encuentro".**_

_No había duda en ese lugar se encontraban los restos de su pequeña__, sin fuerzas se postro ante la tumba, acariciando la fotografía que estaba aun lado de la lápida, era la primera vez que la veía, se había jurado no verla, sabía que no podría soportar el tener que dejarla ir, se percato que era tal y como Mina la había descrito, tenia el cabello rubio y la nariz pequeña, aun con lágrimas en los ojos a su mente llegaron esos recuerdos tan dolorosos aún. _

_Flash Back--------------------------_

- Serena –_se escucho una voz que provenía de la puerta, la rubia giro_ _para encontrarse con los orbes azules de su_ _hermana_-la hemos cambiado, parece un angelito, Sammy le tomara unas fotografías ¿Quieres verla?-_preguntó. _

_L__a rubia la miro sin expresión en su rostro. _

- Sere- _la llamó suplicante_ –tienes que despedirte de ella.

- No lo haré Mina –_respondió con voz quebrada_ –no quiero verla, no quiero conocerla, ya ustedes lo habían decidido así que no veo porque cambiar los planes-_ dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre. _

- Pero eso era antes de que te enteraras, Serena eres su madre-_expresó frustrada_- vamos, Amy pidió que la llevaran a una de las habitaciones así que no esta en la morgue del hospital, todo será más fácil para ti.

- NO QUIERO –_gritó conteniendo las lágrimas_ -¡VETE!-_volvió a gritarle. _

- Pero…-_Mina trato de objetar_.

- No quiero verla, ¡NO QUIERO! Él la mato, no es más que un maldito y repúgnate asesino –_dijo Serena llorando y el monitor al cual estaba conectada empezó a sonar rápidamente una enfermera ingreso al cuarto del hospital llevando consigo un calmante, poco a poco Serena fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta quedar dormida. Mina solo veía como el sufrimiento consumía el alma de su hermana. _

_Fin flash back---------------------------_

- Perdóname-_murmuró la rubia con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto_ _llorar_-tu no tenias la culpa y sin embargo no fui capaz de regalarte un beso, ni pude tenerte entre mis brazos mi pequeña, pero tu eres mi bastón y mi escudo para pelear –_paso su brazo por los ojos tratando de limpiar su rostro cubierto por las lágrimas, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no quería llorar más, mientras contemplaba el lugar donde descansaban los restos de su pequeña, Serena se levanto decidida a no dejarse vencer por culpa de Darién, ella no estaba con vida y todo era culpa de él, por nada del mundo dejaría que el se quedara con su mas preciado tesoro, sus hijos, lucharía con uñas y dientes por Endimión y Edward, no permitiría que él se volviera a acercar a ellos y a ella, juró con decisión. _

_Muy lejos de ese lugar Darién__ llegaba a su departamento, tras las palabras duras pero ciertas de su princesa, había quedado estático presa de la conmoción, era cierto lo que su hermano le había dicho tiempo atrás, él era un asesino, había matado a su propia hija, por eso Serena lo odiaba tanto, por eso se negaba a que viera a los gemelos, saco de una bolsa de papel varias latas de cerveza y una buena botella de whiskey, necesitaba olvidar y en esos momentos, lo único que podía ayudarlo era ahogarse en el alcohol, saco las fotografías de sus pequeños y las observo con devoción y culpa una a una, los detectives habían echo un buen trabajo, ahora todo tenia sentido, su corazón de padre estuvo latente desde que los gemelos vieron la luz, esa extraña calidez y el instinto de protección que habían despertado era porque eran suyos, sus hijos, pero gracias a él, esa fotografía estaba incompleta, faltaba ella, faltaba Atenea. _

- ¡DIABLOS!-_rugió furioso mientras reventaba la copa en la pared -_soy un maldito asesino, un asesino, ella no tenia la culpa, ella no, ¿Cómo fui tan tonto? ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? Mi pequeña debía vivir y yo le quite esa oportunidad-_exclamaba histérico una y otra vez, preso de la frustración. _

_Los gritos alarmaron a má__s de uno en el edificio y rápidamente el vigilante llamo a casa de los Chiba, nunca antes había visto así al respetable doctor. _

_Una __hora más tarde, Nicolás ingresaba al condominio tocando desesperadamente la puerta de su cuñado y amigo._

- Darién -_lo llamo_- hermano se que estas ahí ábreme-_demando Nicolás golpeando la puerta con insistencia._

- Déjame solo Nick –_respondió el pelinegro claramente_ _ebrio_ –solo debo estar por que soy malo, soy un maldito asesino-_agregó mientras caminaba a su recámara y abría un pequeño cajón de su mesa de noche._

- No hermano_- suplico temeroso_ -anda ábreme la puerta, cualquier cosa que te haya ocurrido podemos hablar entre ambos.

- ¡NO! –_contesto a gritos mientras sacaba un arma que había comprado._

- Darién abre ya –_decía Nicolás desesperado, el pelinegro solo veía el arma sin poder contener las lágrimas que surcaban sus pómulos, llegaron a él muchos recuerdos. _

_Flash Back-------------------------------_

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-_le pregunto_ –creo que fui claro con la canción ¿No? –_expreso con fastidio dándole la espalda_-tienes agallas- _dijo y_ _volteo a verla mientras iba la refrigerador_ -pensé que no vendrías –_añadió con desprecio_.

- Darién amor perdóname yo…

- CÁLLATE-_le gritó-_ no hables de amor, tu eres incapaz de sentir eso, ¿Qué parte de no quiero verte y no quiero oírte, no entiendes? -_cuestionó el pelinegro dolido_-tu me fallaste Serena me fallaste.

- Pero yo quiero explicarte –_le refuto ella. _

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir-_comentó con aparente calma_ -TE ODIO, jugaste conmigo y yo como idiota caí en tu juego, creía en ti Serena, confiaba en ti –_le dijo con voz firme y llena de rencor._

- Darién por favor déjame hablar-_decía Serena desde el umbral de la puerta, aún no había entrado en el lugar, estaba por hacerlo cuando:_

- NO – _Darién le bloqueo el paso ágilmente_ – LÁRGATE, VETE DE MI CASA –_gritó. _

- Por favor-_le rogó_ –no es lo que parece, te lo juro, tengo una explicación- _decía desesperada, sin poder contener el llanto, el bajo el brazo y caminó en dirección a la sala con la rubia a su espalda siguiendo sus pasos._

- VETE -_volvió a gritarle_ -vete por que me olvidare que soy un caballero y te sacare a golpes.

- Tú no serias capaz Darién, te conozco, mírame, escúchame por favor, te amo-_decía la rubia. _

- QUE NO ENTIENDES, QUE TE VAYAS – ¡VETE! –_rugió furioso._

- NOOOOOOOOOO, no me iré de aquí hasta aclararte las cosas –_gritó ella con obstinación._

- Que te vayas –_le dijo mientras la sacaba del departamento._

- No regreses mas-_le dijo con una mirada llena de odio_ -ve a buscar al maldito padre de tus hijos y déjame tranquilo Serena Tsukino, maldigo el día que me encontré contigo, maldigo el día que me enamore de ti, te odio, te odio-_dijo cerrando la puerta narices de la rubia sin importarle que ella yacía en el piso._

_Fin flash back--------------------------------------------_

- ¡BRUTO! –_gritó apretando fuertemente el arma_ –ella vino a explicarme y yo la deje ir, yo la lastime, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa –_decía una y otra vez mientras bebía de su copa, nuevamente a su cabeza llegaron mas tormentosos recuerdos. _

_Flash Back_

* * *

- No pierdes el tiempo eeee Tsukino.-_le dijo secamente._

- ¿De que hablas?- _cuestionó a la defensiva._

- Ya encontraste al padre de tus hijos y si no, al menos tienes con quién desfogarte sexualmente ¿No? – _veneno, si, sus palabras destilaban el veneno guardado por 3 largos meses. _

_Ella levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo._

- No lo intentes preciosa-_amenazó burlón_ -o acaso no es así, estas aquí exhibiéndote con tu nuevo juguete.

_Serena retiró la mano con brusquedad_ –tienes razón yo no me ensuciare las manos con un ser tan despreciable como tú- _añadió con desprecio._

""""""""""""""""

- Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí y yo que me estaba divirtiendo en el coctel –_dijo el ojiazul en tono molesto mientras entraba a la habitación. _

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-_dijo Serena con rencor_ –vete, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mis hijos.

- Primero yo soy el Doc así que cállate y acuéstate, me toca hacerte un tacto y no creas que estoy muy feliz, segundo no quiero hacerle daño a tus…… Hijos, así que recuéstate que al mal paso darle prisa –_dijo Darién con convicción. _

- No lo harás –_debatió ella. _

- No tengo toda la noche Tsukino, así que acuéstate y abre las piernas, al final eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer- _comentó irónico._

_Fin flash Back---------------------_

- ¿Cómo pude tratarla así? ¿Cómo?- _se preguntaba a sí mismo desesperado, frustrado, en un agónico monólogo_- soy un miserable, no debo vivir –_se coloco el arma en la boca sus manos temblaban recordar a su amada rubia, su mirada fría, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, pero sobre todo al sentirse embargado por el dolor de sus palabras cuando acabo todo en el ascensor. _

- Necesito las llaves de repuesto –_se escucho decir a Nick_ –Darién hermano, amigo por favor abre la maldita puerta Darién……………

– No tengo nada en esta vida, no soy nada-_exclamó con tono de_ _aceptación_- Nicolás prométeme que cuidaras de Rey y velaras por la felicidad de Hotaru- _gritó con un dejo de suplica. _

- Darién, ¿Por que hablas así hermano?...Parece que te fueras a_…….-el_ _castaño se quedo pensativo_ –¡DARIÉN ÁBREME LA PUERTA YA!– _exigió desesperado_- abre o te juro que la derrumbo –_amenazó frustrado mientras que apresuraba con la mirada al vigilante que buscaba la copia de la llave. _

- Promételo-_dijo el pelinegro. _

- ¡NO! Tú cuidaras de Rey, tú velaras por la felicidad de Hotaru, tú veras a tus hijos crecer, Darién recuerda que tienes dos hijos- _comento para distraerlo, algo le decía a Nick que su amigo estaba por cometer una estupidez. _

- No los merezco Nicolás –_decía el_ –yo mate a mi hija no entiendes lo que significa- _murmuró con voz melancólica, su mente se plago de una imagen, una pequeñita rubia, de preciosos ojos azules, una Sere en miniatura, algo que no vería y la culpa lo hacía sentirse más miserable y repulsivo a cada segundo que pasaba. No se sentía digno de llamar a los gemelos hijos y sabía que no tenía derecho de luchar por ello, no después de pasar por alto a alguien tan importante como ella, a Atenea. _

_El gritó desgarrador que su garganta soltó, causo escalofríos en las personas al otro lado de la puerta, tenían que actuar ya._

- ¡Fue un accidente! –_le contesto Nicolás exasperado mientras recibía el duplicado de la llave del departamento de Darién, cuando por fin pudo abrir pidió al vigilante que los dejara solos, busco al pelinegro hasta encontrarlo en la habitación que el había diseñado para los pequeños, para cuando pudiera tenerlos con él. _

- Prométemelo-_le rogó Darién con voz rota y el arma apuntando su sien. _

- Ok te lo prometo –_respondió asustado el castaño_ -baja eso Darién eres doctor, tu deber es salvar la vida, como te atreves a quitarte la tuya- _le reprendió molesto, confundido, decepcionado, pero sobre todo temeroso._

- Soy un asesino Nick -_gritó llorando fuerte y dolorosamente_ –mate a mi bebe, a una inocente que no tenía culpa de nada –_el pelinegro mantenía su vista fija en las fotografías de los niños._

_Nicolás se acercó a su amigo lentamente, estaba muy nervioso temía asustar o perturbar aún más al pelinegro._

- Fue un accidente Darién –_murmuró con calma el castaño._

- No- _debatió el aludido_ - yo empuje a Serena sin importarme su embarazo y por eso es que ella me odia, por eso no me perdona, por eso no me dejara ver a los niños, por que soy un maldito asesino, por que por mi culpa y por mi desconfianza mi bebe murió.

_Darién levanto su vista al techo pidiendo perdón a ese angelito que no conoció la luz del sol, distrayéndose por una fracción de segundo, con un ágil __movimiento Nicolás le quito el arma, el pelinegro se levantó dispuesto a arrebatársela, al revisarla su cuñado suspiro aliviado, el arma no tenia balas. _

- Eres un idiota o que- _soltó con sarcasmo el castaño_- ¿Por qué rayos querías quitarte la vida? ¿Dónde esta mi amigo Darién? El que no se deja vencer por nada, tienes un par de hermosos hijos por quienes vivir y luchar ¿Qué demonios esta pasando por tu mente Darién Chiba? –_agregó en un suspiro, estaba exaltado apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de controlarse, respiro un par de veces mas dándole la_ _espalda a su mejor amigo y cuñado_ –¿Tan mal te fue en la audiencia?- _preguntó aún de espaldas al pelinegro_.

- No quiero hablar de eso – _contestó el aludido, mientras llevaba a sus labios la botella de whiskey para continuar embriagándose en un vano intento de olvidar._

- Ya basa Darién –_exigió Nicolás quitándole la botella_-¿Cuando te haz auto compadecido?- _lo retó_ - ¡NUNCA!- _le recordó en un gritó_ _viéndolo con furia, estaba muy molesto y más que eso decepcionado_-vamos a casa- _ordenó sujetándolo del brazo_.

- Noooooooooooooo, dame mi botella quiero quedarme aquí solo – _debatió con obstinación, tratando de quitarle la botella a Nick. _

- Dije que vamos a casa –_repitió Nicolás nuevamente_ _elevando el tono_ _de voz, haciendo notar que no era una sugerencia_ -vamos por las buenas o las malas… -¿Darién?-_Nicolás parpadeo sorprendido lo había ignorado y se había ido ¿A dónde?, Se pregunto mentalmente_, _escucho el refrigerador abrirse_ –DARIÉN– _lo llamo _-he dicho a casa…¡AHORA!- _rugió con una vena palpitando en su frente, el límite de su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin._

- NO IRE-_le gritó el pelinegro dándole la espalda, dando un sorbo al amargo líquido que lo tenía en ese estado. _

_Nicolás se acerco a él_ -lo siento tu lo haz querido así –_susurró mientras le daba un fuerte golpe, Darién perdió el conocimiento y Nicolás lo acomodo en su espalda para llevarlo a casa, eso era lo mejor. _

_En otra parte de la ciudad. Serena llegaba __a casa ya entrada la noche subió las escaleras ignorando a Luna que le preguntaba en donde había estado y por que estaba en ese estado, al llegar a su habitación se metió al baño restregando su cuerpo fuertemente tratando de que el jabón y el agua caliente lograran quitar el aroma del pelinegro de su piel, casi media hora después salía del baño, su piel estaba roja a causa de la fuerza con la que había tratado de borrar las huellas y rastros de la esencia de Darién en ella, escucho un murmullo en la habitación que estaba al lado, supuso que Molly cantaba a los pequeños, camino lentamente hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta, Molly cantaba a los niños la canción de los pollitos a la vez que los enseñaba a mover sus manitas como si aletearan, al ver la escena sonrío, ellos eran SUS HIJOS y Darién Chiba no les haría daño. _

- Sere –_expresó Molly sorprendida al verla_ -¿Desde cuando estas ahí? ¿A que hora llegaste? ¿Cómo te fue? –_estallo en preguntas._

L_a rubia camino hasta que los gemelos pudieron observarla, ambos_ _clamaron por su atención_ –no quiero hablar de eso Molly- _contestó evadiendo la mirada de su amiga, temía que alguien notara el_ _torbellino de emociones que aún la perturbaban_ - puedes retirarte yo me hago cargo de ellos ¿Cómo a estado Endy?- _preguntó ansiosa._

- Endy esta muy bien, tomo todas sus medicinas- _contestó extrañada_ _por el tono de voz de la rubia_ -Sere ¿Paso algo malo en la audiencia?-_preguntó la pelirroja al ver el estado de su amiga_.

- No quiero hablar de eso Molly –_repitió nuevamente Serena alzando a_ _Edward_ –Podrías traer a Endimión a mi recámara por favor –_la pelirroja asintió y luego de dejar al pequeño en la cama de la rubia salio de la habitación. _

_E__stando los tres acomodados en la espaciosa cama la rubia encendió el televisor e inmediatamente Pablo, Tyrone, Austin, Uniqua y Tascha aparecieron en la pantalla vestidos con ropa de safari al parecer los Backyardigans estaban nuevamente en su mundo de ilusión, Endimión y Edward habían descubierto días atrás la televisión mientras ella y Kakeru pasaban los canales buscando algo que ver, dando tiempo a que los pequeños se durmieran, este era uno de sus programas favoritos ya que cuando lo veían escapaban del mundo, nada ni nadie lograba captar su atención, Serena acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño Edward quien tenia su cabecita en su vientre , mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba a Endy, ambos miraban atentamente el plasma de 42 pulgadas que estaba colgado en al pared de la habitación de la rubia, era un momento común y tierno, pero lleno de dicha, porque a final de cuentas tenía lo que siempre había deseado, o al menos una parte de ello. _

_Tocaron la puerta suavemente_ -¿Quién es? –_pregunto Serena mientras veía, las curiosidades del pato azul._

- Sere soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?-_pregunto la pelirroja_.

- Adelante.

- Sere es Mina, a estado llamándote toda la tarde para ver como te fue en la audiencia –_la rubia hizo un ademán con las manos dándole entender a su amiga que no quería hablar con nadie_ –Mina parece que Sere ya esta dormida –_respondió_ _la pelirroja que sostenía el_ _teléfono,_ _la mayor de las Tsukino le dio un gracias mudo_-Ok le diré, adiós Mina que tengas buena noche.

- ¿Qué dijo?-_pregunto Serena mientras seguía con su tarea._

- Que mañana te ira a visitar a la oficina, no vino hoy por que no se siente muy bien, parece que algo le sentó mal en el estomago-_respondió_ _rápidamente, tras un suspiro para jalar aire volvió a hablar_ - Sere luna te manda a preguntar si quieres comer algo.

- Ya cene-_mintió, no le apetecía nada solo quedarse con sus pequeños_ –Molly podrías traerle sus biberones, quizás se queden dormidos- _la pelirroja asintió y salio de la habitación. _

- Mami-_exclamó sonriente el pequeño Eddy señalando a la hormiga rosa haciendo malabares y cantando, Molly ingreso con sus biberones en cuestión de segundos. _

- Gracias Molly que tengas buenas noches -dijo la rubia al ver que la pelirroja entrego los biberones a los niños.

- De nada ¿Me contaras?-_pregunto con cautela, a sabiendas de que algo perturbaba a su amiga._

- Después –_contestó la aludida con voz apagada y triste._

- Hasta mañana mis amores –_se despidió la pelirroja de los pequeños_ _quienes rieron con el chupete del biberón en la boca_ –Sere creo que es mejor que subas los barandales- _la rubia asintió_ –hasta mañana amiga.

- Hasta mañana Molly- _contestó Serena dejando entrever una gran tristeza._

_L__os niños terminaron su biberón y lo entregaron a la rubia quien les puso al tapa y los coloco en al mesa de noche, siguió acariciando sus cabellos negros y lisos tal como lo hacia cuando se quedaba viendo películas con Darién en su burbuja, como ella nombraba a su departamento, odiaba recordar los buenos momentos, porque inevitablemente los malos aparecían para recordarle que no podía ceder, aunque ya lo había hecho, juró no volver a hacerlo, pero su corazón latía acelerado al recordar lo vivido hacia unas horas, aunque al mismo tiempo su cabeza le reprochaba el hecho mostrándole la imagen de su pequeña hija, el programa estaba a punto de acabar y los niños aplaudían divertidos. _

_La melancolía que la acompañaba se manifestaba en el ambiente y __de un_ _momento a otro comenzó a cantar. _

Yo te esperaba

Y veía mi cuerpo crecer

Mientras buscaba

El nombre que te di

En el espejo

Fui la luna llena y de perfil

Contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz.

Moría por sentir

Tus piernecitas frágiles

Pateando la obscuridad

De mi vientre maduro.

Yo te esperaba

Imaginando a ciegas el color

De tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz

Muerta de miedo

Le rogaba al cielo que te deje

Llegar lejos, mucho más que yo.

- Los amo tanto hijos míos–. _Pensaba la rubia mientras cantaba_.

Yo te esperaba

Y pintaba sobre las paredes

De tu cuarto, cuentos en color

Restaba sin parar, días al calendario

Solo tú me podrías curar

El mundo es como es

Y no puedo cambiártelo

Pero siempre te seguiré

Para darte una mano.

Yo te esperaba

Imaginando a ciegas el color

De tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz

Hoy que te tengo

Pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos

Mucho más que yo.

Yo te esperaba

Y en el espejo te miraba mientras

Ya te amaba.

_Termino __de cantar y pudo ver con satisfacción a sus pequeños dormidos, desde aquella vez que los había visto en la incubadora les cantaba esa canción -" No me los quitaras Chiba, antes me voy lejos donde tu ni nadie pueda encontrarme"-pensó mientras besaba la frente de cada uno de los gemelos. _

_Un nuevo día alumbraba__ la ciudad de Tokio y el astro rey se posaba sobre lo mas alto de la cuidad. _

_Darién despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara__, se levanto de golpe sintiéndose mareado, se sentó en la cama esperando que su mareo pasara, Nicolás abrió la puerta de un golpe seco, estaba furioso aún. _

- Veo que ya estás despierto-_comentó irónico_.

- Stssss habla más bajito Nick-_lo regaño apretando los costados de su cabeza._

- Debes hacerte cargo de tus actos Darién-_le respondió furioso e_ _ignorando su petición_- ¿Recuerdas como te traje ayer?-_el negó_-me toco darte un golpe para que pudieras venir y da gracias que Gea y Rey estaban en lo de la modista con lo del vestido de novia.

- ¿Cuándo es la boda?-_pregunto sosteniéndose la cabeza, el dolor era muy intenso._

- Un mes –_respondió en tono cortante_-¿En que rayos pensabas ayer Darién?-_le gritó reprendiéndolo con la mirada_.

- Stsss habla más bajo Nick la cabeza me va a explotar- _suplico el pelinegro evadiendo la mirada del castaño._

- Después de semejante borrachera –_suspiro para calmarse y se_ _dirigió al baño, al salir noto que su amigo seguía quejándose por el_ _malesta_r -toma –_dijo entregándole un par de analgésicos y un vaso con agua. _

- ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué querías acabar con tu vida?- _cuestiono Nicolás._

- No quiero hablar de eso- _respondió cortante el pelinegro_.

- No te pregunte si querías o no hablar Darién te pregunte ¿Que sucedió?, Estoy esperando tu respuesta- _expresó irónico y demandante. El pelinegro giró su vista hacía la ventana y suspiro. _

- Serena me echo en cara la muerte de Atenea- _contesto con melancolía._

- ¿¿¿Atenea???-_preguntó Nicolás confundido._

- Recuerdas el día que Seiya y yo nos golpeamos por primera vez- _preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y poniéndose de pie._

- No estaba en la casa en esos momentos pero algo me contó Rey- _contesto el castaño._

_Darién enfoco su atormentada vista en su amigo. _

- Seiya dijo que Serena había perdido uno de sus bebes- _explico_ -ese bebé era Atenea-_informó con los puños apretados y los ojos cristalizados el pelinegro. _

_U__na gran "O" salió de la boca de Nicolás_- creo que con la noticia todos nos habíamos olvidado de ese bebé- _comentó incómodo._

- Todos menos Serena –_respondió con dolor Darién, se sentó en el_ _borde de la cama y agacho la cabeza, el dolor que le causaba el remordimiento y la culpa, era más grande que el dolor físico por el_ _alcohol ingerido_ -nunca me perdonara- _susurró_- ¡MATE A NUESTRA HIJA!-_gritó con furia_ - yo soy un asesino Nick-_volvió a gritar sollozando_.

- ¡NO!, ¡NO!.. Fue un accidente hermano, Serena no puede culparte por algo que paso cuando tu no estabas en tus 5 sentidos-_comento esperanzado _-yo estuve en tu depa unas horas antes, estuve contigo ese día_- le recordó_- yo vi tu estado, no eras tú, ella debe entender eso-_le dijo atrayendo la atención del pelinegro, aunque ambos sabían que la muerte de una niña había sido el costo de las malas acciones, Darién cargaba en sus hombros una culpa muy grande. _

- Sabes Nick_-suspiro_- ayer después de al audiencia nos fuimos en un elevador que se averió-_una sonrisa se dibujo en su sombrío rostro, el recuerdo de ella suspirando su nombre lo hacía temblar de una_ _manera indescriptible_ -cuando íbamos por el piso 9, discutimos, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor- _se recostó en la cama repasando el suceso. _

- Entonces te ama –_comentó Nick asombrado por el relato._

- No, eso pensé yo, su entrega fue tan distinta a nuestra primera vez sus besos deseaban que yo supiera algo-_suspiro para llenarse de valentía, sabia que no debía estarle contando ese tipo de cosas a Nick, él no era de los tipos que hablaran o ventilar su vida íntima_ _pero necesitaba hablar_ –pero cuando todo acabo sus ojos se volvieron fríos, me insulto, discutimos nuevamente y entonces me culpo de la muerte de Atenea- _se cubrió la cara con una almohada evitando ver a su amigo, además sentía vergüenza, antes se sentía furioso con Serena por no dejarlo estar cerca de sus hijos, pensaba que era por venganza, para hacerlo pagar por sus errores, ahora sabía que era más que eso, ella no quería que los dañara, ella pensaba que el era malo y por eso evitaba que se acercara a los niños, ahora sentía que la rubia tenía toda la razón ¿Cómo estar cerca ellos sabiendo que su hermana no estaba por su culpa? El remordimiento había hecho presa a Darién. _

- Por eso querías matarte- _comentó el castaño tras un largo silencio_.

- No lo se, creo que había bebido mucho- _respondió con indiferencia el pelinegro, aunque siendo sinceros, si lo había pensado, el alcohol y el dolor habían hecho que pasara de pensar a actuar, pensó con culpa el guapo doctor. _

- Para la próxima asegúrate que tenga balas –_bromeo tratando de aligerar el ambiente a la par que una risa burlona adornaba su rostro._

_Darién lo observo contrariado._

- ¿No tenia?-_Nicolás ladeo la cabeza ambos lados._

- ¿Desde cuando tienes el arma?-_cuestiono serio._

- Desde hace unos meses la compre para dotación de la clínica pero no la había llevado aún- _respondió el aludido avergonzado_.

- Le diré a Mary que te traiga el desayuno, por favor prométeme que no harás una tontería_- en sus ojos se denotaba la preocupación y el miedo_- recuerda que tienes dos hijos, Serena comprenderá tarde o temprano que no puede separarlos de ti por siempre- _agregó confiado. _

- Lo se Nick…… Por favor ninguna palabra de esto a las chicas- _suspiro-_ fui un idiota, soy un adulto y como tal debo afrontar mi presente por más negro que se vea.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré, ellas ahora están entretenidas con los asuntos de la boda –_respondió_ _el castaño brindándole una sonrisa sincera, segundos después salió de la habitación dejando a un Darién perdido en sus pensamientos._

_E__n la mansión Tsukino, Serena despertaba, al sentir un par de manitas en su cara abrió los ojos para encontrarse con 4 orbes azules que la miraban atentamente, se levanto y los abrazo a ambos fuertemente, Luna ingreso con el desayuno seguida por Molly. _

- Llegaras tarde a la oficina –_informo Luna mientras dejaba el desayuno en una mesita. _

- Hoy no iré, quiero quedarme con ellos Luna- _respondió la rubia en tono apagado y con una mirada que carecía de brillo, algo que Luna noto como indicador de que algo estaba mal._

- Serena- _gritó -_ exijo saber ¿Qué sucedió ayer?- _cuestiono elevando el tono de voz, claramente molesta._

- Nada- _mintió-_ no sucedió nada, fui a la audiencia y el juez programo otra, es todo –_se levanto molesta hasta llegar al cuarto de los_ _pequeños _ -Molly te ayudare a cambiarlos- _anuncio cortante, dejando pensativa a una intuitiva Luna. _

_Habían __pasado unas horas, Darién se encontraba en el hospital atendiendo algunos asuntos, aunque su mente estuviera aun en ese ascensor, "Serena nunca me perdonara, nunca me dejara ver mis pequeños" -pensó con frustración._

_Serena y Molly salían de la mansión __junto con los pequeños y un par de guardaespaldas, Kakeru había dicho que era lo mejor para mantener alejado a los paparazzi, lo cual había resultado, sin darse cuenta de que un auto negro las seguía. _

_L__legaron al parque que estaba cerca de la mansión, Serena quería relajarse y que mejor que pasar el día de picnic con los pequeños, los guardaespaldas estaban cerca de ellas para evitar que algún paparazzi se les acercara, las risas de los pequeños y sus travesuras hacían los momentos mas amenos, inclusive para los encargados de su seguridad que reían ante las ocurrencias de los gemelos, mientras observaban con cautela el lugar buscando encontrar alguna cámara semi oculta o alguna persona sospechosa._

_N__o muy lejos del lugar se encontraba estacionado el vehiculo que las había seguido desde la mansión, dentro de este, dos hombres hablaban sobre como burlar a los guardaespaldas hasta que el celular de uno de ellos empezó a sonar. _

- Las tienen –_pregunto una voz masculina en tono demandante._

- Jefe están muy bien custodiadas –_respondió uno de los hombre que manejaba el vehiculo negro mientras posaba su vista en la imagen de la rubia, la pelirroja, los niños y los guardaespaldas._

- No les pedí que hicieran nada, solo síganlas, ubiquen su rutina, en algún momento ella o sus guardaespaldas se descuidaran y entonces esa será nuestra oportunidad-_expresó molesto. _

- Ok jefe, será como usted ordene –_contesto dando por finalizada la comunicación. _

_Al otro lado de la l__ínea, cierto joven tenía su mirada perdida en el celular, sopesando la información que acababa de recibir._

- Algo nuevo amor –_preguntó con ansía una chica pelirroja._

- Ya empecé a seguirlos- _informó con una sonrisa de satisfacción_ - en el momento que menos piensen actuaremos, Serena pagara muy caro el haberme humillado delante del idiota de Chiba- _sentencio el chico. _

- Por eso te amo Jadeite, compartes conmigo el odio por esa mustia y esos bastardos- _comento riendo con malicia._

- Además del odio por el mequetrefe de Chiba, ese idiota no sabe los enemigos que tiene echados en la bolsa, pagara muy caro el haber sido el causante de la muerte de tu bebe preciosa- _dijo con rencor_.

- Creo que es hora de irme tengo que hacer una sesión de fotos _–lo beso y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño, dejando al descubierto su desnudez._

- Beryl- _la llamo,_ _ella volteo sonriente_ –vendrás en la noche- pregunto _con tono seductor admirando la figura de la mujer frente a él. _

- Claro que si cariño tenemos que seguir planeando nuestra venganza contra esos dos –_el sonrió y ella desaprecio en el baño._

_El tiempo siguió su curso, un mes había pasado en el cual había habido__ varias audiencias por la custodia de los gemelos, audiencias a las cuales asistían solo los abogados de Serena, ya que la rubia había decidido dejar todo en manos de ellos, el juez seguía escuchando los alegatos de ambas partes, pero aun no daba un fallo, el problema en la fabrica de Kakeru había sido mas grave de lo que él suponía, razón por la cual el rubio no había podido viajar a Japón, el auto negro seguía custodiando a la rubia y su casa sin que nadie se percatara de ello, cambiando de panorama, en la mansión Chiba, había revuelo y caos, había llegado el día tan esperado por Rey y Nicolás._

_Serena bajaba con aire distraído__ las escaleras de su gran casa, no se había atrevido a contar lo ocurrido con Darién en el elevador, trataba de no recodarlo, algo que era un poco imposible, al cerrar los ojos las imágenes volvían como flash back a su cabeza, cada vez que recordaba los sonidos de ese día de dos amantes demostrando su anisa, su necesidad y por mucho que ella lo negara su amor, su piel se erizaba, por suerte su empresa y los niños la mantenían ocupada manteniendo a raya los recuerdos ó al menos intentándolo, ese día en particular, por ser la boda de su amiga, la rubia se había vestido espectacular para la ocasión, se veía realmente hermosa, tenia un vestido color azul celeste el cual resaltaba sus curvas, su cabello estaba peinado de una forma simple pero elegante y tenia accesorios y zapatillas plateadas, detrás de ella Molly traía a los pequeños que lucían un smoking negro tamaño miniatura que los hacían ver como un par de caballeritos, Serena estaba un poco asustada estaría sola con los gemelos en terreno completamente Chiba, bueno Mina estaría ahí pero no estaría Kakeru, causando un gran vacío en ella y cierta_ _nostalgia, grande fue su sorpresa al abrirse la puerta y uno de los empleados ayudaba al rubio a entrar su maleta._

- ¡KAK!-_exclamó feliz al verlo llegar y fue directamente a arrojarse a sus brazos. _

- Hermosa –_respondió él con júbilo, estrechando su cuerpo con fuerza, la había extrañado tanto, nunca desde que se habían vuelto novios habían estado separados tanto tiempo. _

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, Hubiese ido por ti-_lo reprendió la rubia fingiendo enojo._

- Pensé que estarías ayudando a Rey con los últimos detalles de la boda- _comentó el admirándola con devoción_ -déjame decirte que estas hermosa bonita –_junto sus labios a los de ella para fundirse en un beso tierno._

_Serena se sintió una vil traidora,__ aun así correspondió el beso, tratando de olvidar ese día se abandono en el beso que el rubio le daba con tanta ansia._

- Umm, umm, lamento interrumpir –_se excusó Molly, ambos chicos_ _giraron par verla _–Hola Kak, Sere vamos tarde- _anunció incómoda. _

- Hola Molly –_contesto con cordialidad el rubio_ –por Dios, crecen demasiado rápido mis pequeños campeones- _dicho esto cargo a los gemelos besándolos, y es que él en verdad amaba a esos niños, el tiempo con ellos era algo nunca planeo pero que ahora que lo había vivido sabía que siempre estaría agradecido por ello._

- ¿Nos acompañaras?-_pregunto Serena_ _ansiosa, entusiasmada, pero sobre todo esperanzada._

- Por supuesto solo dame unos segundos me doy una ducha y estaré listo- _expresó el sonriente mientras le entregaba los niños a Molly para subir las escaleras y desaparecer rumbo a su habitación._

_Serena se sentía agradecida por que el hubiera llegado, ahora no se sentía tan temerosa de enfrentarlo, además Kakeru le había hecho mucha falta, aunque se sentía incómoda por lo ocurrido hacía un mes atrás, no se atrevía a confesarlo, por vergüenza, pero sobre todo porque era obvio que no podría engañar a nadie, ella aún amaba a ese pelinegro y negarlo parec__ía imposible, su novio no merecía ser lastimado y Atenea era su escudo para no sucumbir…De nuevo. _

- Ok- _gritó Serena saliendo de sus cavilaciones_ -Molly porfa cuida que no se ensucien, no creo que demoremos más de 10 minutos -_la chica asintió mientras ella subía las escaleras tras el rubio._

_Kakeru se desvistió__ rápidamente mientras Serena buscaba su ropa en el armario. _

- Kak-_lo llamo_ –el Armani negro o el gris- _preguntó._

- El que tú escojas –_grito él desde el baño. _

- El gris –_murmuró ella, al girarse para colocar el traje sobre la cama, se encontró con el perfecto pecho de Kakeru, el rubio había salido del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura dejando al descubierto su pecho trabajado y musculoso, su cabello húmedo aun hacia que se viera muy sexy, ella no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriera su rostro el se acerco hasta donde ella y con un suave beso le quito el traje. _

- No sabia que aun no te acostumbrabas a verme así –_comento muy seductoramente al oído causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la rubia. _

- Por favor Kak, se nos hace tarde –_le reprendió algo nerviosa ¿Acaso se estaba intimidando por él?, pensó contrariada._

- Ok –_dijo el rubio sonriente_ –pero me debes muchos besos futura señora Smith –_ella rio mientras abandonaba la habitación_.

_Minutos después todos partieron a la iglesia e__n la cual se realizaría la ceremonia religiosa entre Rey y Nicolás. _

_L__a ceremonia fue muy emotiva, Rey ingreso al altar de mano de Seiya y Darién, ella quería que los dos la entregaran a su futuro esposo, el párroco dio un sermón bastante conmovedor, en ningún momento Serena miro a Darién, a diferencia de él que a pesar de estar acompañado por cierta pelinegra conocida, si estuvo muy pendiente de los movimientos de ella y de sus pequeños revoltosos._

_Las __chicas estaban preciosas, Lita lucia una hermosa barriga de 8 meses, ella y Drew esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Lina Furuhata._

_Amy y Taiki habían pactado su boda para dentro de dos meses__, seria una sencilla ceremonia por el civil antes de que los chicos se fueran nuevamente de gira, la religiosa sería poco tiempo después._

Mina aunque se veía un poco mas delgada y pálida se veía muy alegre y emotiva, había pasado toda la ceremonia llorando mientras _Yaten la abrazaba para reconfortarla, ella alegaba que era por el recuerdo de su boda, últimamente Mina estaba un poco extraña, pasaba de la risa al llanto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esto había causado que ella y Yaten discutieran con frecuencia, pero a pesar de eso su amor se veía tal cual el día de su boda, fuerte e inquebrantable._

_Haruka y Michiru tenían __a su cargo a una pequeña de 8 meses de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, había sido una verdadera lucha que se las dejaran adoptar debido a su relación pero al final lo habían conseguido y la pequeña Chibi dormía plácidamente en el hombro de Haruka. _

_Serena __ que había pasado toda la ceremonia, pensando en su presente y el futuro, el cual se veía más cercano, "futura señora Smith" esas palabras de su novio le producían temor, como llegaría a jurarle fidelidad y amor eterno al rubio frente a un altar si ella había traicionado su confianza y su amor, salió de su momento de cavilación al escuchar al sacerdote: _

- Lo que Dios ha unido en la Tierra, no lo separe el hombre, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-_expresó sonriente el sacerdote. _

_Nicolás miró a Rey, no sabía cómo decirle lo feliz que estaba, pero decidió dejarlo para después limitándose a besarla, cuando se separaron ambos expresaban en sus m__iradas todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro._

- Les presento al Sr. Nicolás Kumada y a la Sra. Rey Kumada- _anunció _-pueden irse en paz- _concluyó el sacerdote, finalizando la ceremonia_.

_Nick tomo a R__ey de la mano, caminaron por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus amigos y familiares suspiraban emocionados ante el amor que destilaba la feliz pareja, en la salida del templo su limosina los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel donde empezaría la recepción, después de recibir abrazos y felicitaciones de todos sus invitados abordaron el auto para llegar a dar inició a su celebración_.

_Llegaron en cuestión de minutos al h__otel en donde se realizaría la recepción, los novios habían escogido el salón del 1er piso, ya que ese lugar daba salida directa al hermoso jardín del hotel, eran casi las 6 de la tarde y el sol que empezaba a esconderse impregnando el ambiente de romanticismo. El salón estaba decorado en blanco y azul, las mesas redondas tenían manteles blancos y cubiertas azul, los platos eran blancos, las copas de cristal y los cubiertos de plata. Los centros de mesa eran arreglos florales en cestos de mimbre, y las flores que contenían eran las mismas del ramo: rosas blancas y_ _orquídeas. El ambiente era de fiesta, todos estaban felices por el suceso_

_Kakeru y Serena se levantaro__n de su mesa para bailar algunas piezas, cerciorándose de que los gemelos no hicieran muchas travesuras en su ausencia, la rubia apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio dejándose llevar por su aroma tratando de no sentirse tan mal por lo que ella había echo en su ausencia, en el otro lado de la pista Himeko y Darién bailaban, aunque él parecía mas entretenido en ver a donde se dirigía Molly con sus pequeños._

- Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas-_aconsejo Himeko al ver al guardaespaldas que acompañaba a la pelirroja y a los pequeños_-Darién es la fiesta de tu hermana no se la arruines-_solo esas palabras bastaron para que el pelinegro desistiera de su idea asintiendo con tristeza, ella le sonrío para animarlo. _

_La reunión era bastante amena y los chicos se habían enfras__cado en una grata conversación en la cual Kakeru había sido acoplado rápidamente, Rey había tirado el ramo que había sido recibido por Amy y Kakeru había sido el afortunado en atrapar la liga después de que Nicolás hizo enrojecer a Rey sacándola de su muslo con sus dientes, acto que causo comentarios jocosos de parte de sus amigos, inclusive de Seiya, Darién obvio su disgusto fulminando a Nick, quién solo rió pícaro. _

_Serena estaba con al mirada perdida__, desde su silla podía observar a Molly y a Kelvin jugar con los gemelos en el jardín, se extrañaba que Darién no hubiese echo el intento de acercarse, giro su rostro para verlo hablar entretenidamente con la pelinegra "solo amigos", pensó algo molesta mientras revolvía su bebida. _

- Serena –_le hablo Lita, distrayéndola de su acto de vigilancia_-amiga podrías acompañarme al tocador por favor-_esto último lo dijo en un susurro._

- Claro Lit, vamos-_la rubia susurro un "ya vengo" en el oído de su acompañante, el cual conversaba con Haruka en esos momentos._

_Ambas mujeres caminaron al tocador y mientras Lita ingreso a uno de los cubículos, Serena empezó a retocar su maquillaje, habían paso varios minutos en los que Lita no salía, la rubia, entendiendo las necesidades de una mujer embarazada, se recostó en la pared a esperarla. _

-Lit ¿Estas bien? –_pregunto al rubia al ver que los minutos seguían_ _pasando, la castaña no respondió nada_-Lita- _empujo la puerta par ver_ _a su amiga llorando _–¿Lita estas bien?– _cuestiono angustiada, la aludida negó con la cabeza, Serena observo como la mano de su_ _amiga se perdía debajo de su vestido_ -¿Qué sucede?-_pregunto asustada._

- No te asustes –_le dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa_- sentí que algo había bajado así que te pedí el favor de que me acompañaras por que tu ya pasaste por esto- _la cara de Serena estaba desencajada y aunque Lita no pudiera verla ya que tenía los ojos cerrados sabia que_ _su amiga estaba algo nerviosa_- bote el tapón mucoso –_comento mordiéndose el labio, en ese punto su nerviosismo era obvio_ -pensé que tenia ganas de orinar-_ explico_- en donde tengo mi mano siento una gran cantidad de cabello, me atrevo a decir que es su cabecita-_Serena jadeo ante la revelación_- podrías –_la voz se le quebró_ –llamar a Andrew o a Darién- _suplico con los ojos cristalizados._

_Serena saco el celular de su bolso y marco a Amy ella era la única que podía ayudarlas__. _

En cuestión de minutos la doctora Mizuno hizo su aparición, junto con ella Darién, unos segundo después Andrew ingresaba la tocador con algunas toallas mientras Serena llamaba una ambulancia.

- No voy a poder esperar Darién, tengo que pujar –_demando Lita mientras respiraba aceleradamente._

- No pensaras a tener a tu bebe en este lugar Lita, por favor, resiste, aguanta un poco más –_rogó el pelinegro –_Serena cuando llega la ambulancia- _pregunto._

- No lo se voy a esperarla –_respondió desesperada, temía por el lugar, las circunstancias y deseaba que todo saliera bien._

- ¡NO SERE! No te vayas –le _suplico la castaña aguantando lo que seguro era una gran contracción mientas la sujetaba de su vestido, Serena asintió tomando la mano de su amiga, infundiéndole valor, se situó a su lado después de llamar a Kakeru para que estuviera pendiente de los pequeños. Algo a lo que Darién solo bufo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la rubia. _

- No puedo esperar Darién tengo que…Oh Dios, no puedo esp… –_Lita jadeo, dolor que la atravesaba ante cada contracción la interrumpió, en ese momento la castaña se encontraba encima de unas toallas sentada en la cerámica del tocador. _

- Tiene la dilatación completa –_anunció Amy. _

- Ok –_respondió Darién quitándose el saco y recogiendo su camisa hasta la altura del antebrazo, se lavo las manos y pidió de favor a_ _Drew que cerrara la llave_-Andrew no te desmayes creo que Lina nacerá en este baño – _anunció, el rubio se sintió mareado_-Serena colócate detrás de Lita y agarra fuertemente sus manos- _demando a la rubia obedeció rápidamente_ -bien Lita tenemos que traer este bebé al mundo- _Lita asintió emocionada y asustada, el pelinegro separo sus piernas y Amy extendió un par de toallas debajo y se quedo con una para limpiar al pequeño. _

- Darién-_lo llamo la castaña asustada._

- Tranquila todo estará bien –_respondió el peligro_-¿Quieres pujar? –_ella asintió_ –a la cuenta de tres, 1, 2, 3, puja con toda tus fuerzas Lita- _exigió. _

_La castaña lo hacia bien__, un par de pujos más y Darién pudo retirar al pequeño del vientre de su madre, Serena, Lita y Amy voltearon al sentir un golpe detrás del guapo doctor, era Andrew que se había desmayado._

- Parece que esta sana –_informó el pelinegro mientras la envolvía en al toalla que Amy le brindaba. _

- Lo hiciste bien Lita –_comento Serena con sus manos aferrada a su amiga, mientras ella le susurraba un "gracias", Amy entrego la pequeña a Lita al tiempo que Darién intentaba reanimar a Drew y los paramédicos hacían acto de presencia._

_Serena no pudo evitar comparar al Darién que ella había creado en su mente para odiarlo, cosa que no había logrado del todo, ella siempre penaba en él como un ser sin escrúpulos, egoísta y malo, adjetivos que se iban al caño con todas las acciones del pelinegro, había traído al mundo a la pequeña Lina, hacía cosas hermosas por los demás debido a su fundación y amaba a sus hijos, aunque ella no lo quisiera o aceptara, pero, a pesar de todo eso la realidad era aplastante, lo único terrible que él había hecho era haber provocado la muerte de una inocente, de su propia hija y ni todas las buenas obras que hiciera borrarían esa triste realidad, tras un largo suspiro salió del tocador en compañía de Amy que había observado toda la confusión de su amiga, a la par que había visto la intensa mirada de Darién sobre la rubia, una mirada de desesperanza._

_Los invitados a la boda felicitaron a Darién y __ Amy por su tenacidad, Serena salió con Lita y Drew a quines acompaño hasta la ambulancia, el rubio tenia un gran golpe en su cabeza debido a la caída, algo cómico en el suceso, al ver que estaban en buenas manos, la rubia llego hasta Kakeru y se dejo envolver por un abrazo._

_Pasado__s unos minutos la fiesta volvió a su normalidad, Nick y Rey estaban bailando como muchas parejas entre estas Serena y Kakeru, una llamada al celular del rubio lo hizo detenerse en mitad de la pista para contestar._

- Es importante amor –_le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios, ella asintió, giro su rostro y vio a Sammy y a Hotaru quienes tenían a los pequeños dormidos en brazos, ni rastros de Darién, volvió la mirada al rubio_ –ve, yo voy a buscar algo de tomar-_él le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo, perdiéndose en el jardín, ella camino hasta una mesa donde habían bebidas y bocadillos. _

- Tenemos que hablar -_el demandante tono de voz la sobresalto, la mirada del pelinegro era fría, lo cual la puso en alerta, en esos momentos Serena noto que el Dj cambiaba la música por unas canciones de chayanne muy románticas._

- Habla con mi abogado-_le contesto fría y cortante, tal como el estaba actuando._

- Necesito hablar contigo ahora –_volvió a decir exigente, esta vez la tomo del brazo quizás con más fuerza de lo que él quería, obligándola así, a salir a una parte del jardín del hotel un tanto alejada, pero en donde aún se escuchaba la música._

- Bruto- _ le insulto cuando el soltó el agarre _–no quiero hablar contigo, ¿Qué parte de arréglate con mis abogados no entendiste? – _espeto irónica, Darién la ignoro y poso una mano en su cintura_ _obligándola a bailar_ –suéltame Darién-_grito ella, él la ciño más a su cintura apretando su agarre, empezó a cantar el coro de la canción que había empezado a sonar, ante la resistencia del cuerpo de la rubia y su mirada furiosa._

¿Por que se me ocurrió quererte? ¿Por que tuve que conocerte?  
Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme  
Por que el amor es incurable, por que el dolor es indomable  
es imposible olvidarte, no se por que.

- Darién- _exclamó y a la par trato de liberarse, pero su agarre era fuerte y él la ignoraba siguiendo la canción hasta terminarla, poso su frente con la de ella, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran._

_Poco a poco, el aliento de él choco con el de ella en un beso tierno y dulce, perdiéndose en el momento, sus labios se movían acompasados, no había prisa, el tiempo se había detenido, Serena correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por ese amor que traicionaba su orgullo, su fuerza de voluntad, la rubia no sabia cuanto llevaba en el pero aunque le costara admitirlo se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, Darién paso un dedo por su mejilla Serena aferro los brazos a su cuello profundizando el beso, era un momento mágico que fue interrumpido por un gritó que denotaba decepción. _

- ¡SERENA!-_ambos deshicieron el beso, Serena giro en dirección a la voz para ver la mirada de decepción y furia de Kakeru quien mantuvo su vista en ambos durante unos segundos y luego se giro para marcharse._

_Serena iba ir detrás de él, pero una mano la detuvo_- déjalo ir -_susurró el pelinegro en una suplica_ -me amas Serena, acabo de comprobarlo, ¿Por que no podemos ser felices?- _preguntó en un murmuro desesperanzado. _

- Nunca podría ser feliz a tu lado, que no entiendes, mataste a mi hija y ahora quieres quitarme a mis niños –_gritó desesperada, se giro dispuesta a ir tras de Kakeru para arreglar las cosas._

- Quite la demanda de paternidad-_suspiro_-solo espero que algún día me dejes ejercer el derecho que me pertenece- _ella lo observó contrariada por unos segundos, aunque la imagen del decepcionado rostro de su novio, le impidió darle valor al acto del pelinegro. _

-ADIOS CHIBA –_le grito mientras entraba al salón, busco a Kakeru pero no lo vio, decidió que era hora de ira a casa, era de noche, los gemelos estaban cansados y dormidos, así que una sola mirada a Molly y a los guardaespaldas y tras una corta despedida, segundos después salían del salón con destino a casa. Darién veía con impotencia como volvía a escabullirse de las manos la dueña de su corazón y los motivos que lo impulsaban a luchar por el perdón de_ _ella. _

_Serena estuvo nerviosa durante todo el camino a casa, al llegar a la mansión, se dio cuenta de que las luces de su habitación eran las únicas que estaban encendidas, esto le dio un suspiro de alivio, él estaba aún ahí, tras acostar a Endy en su cuna y dejar todo a cargo de Molly entró como un rayo a su habitación._

- ¿Qué haces?- _preguntó alarmada, el rubio sacaba ropa y acomodaba zapatos en unas maletas situadas en la cama que compartían._

- ¿Qué parece que hago?- _respondió con ironía evitando ver a la rubia_ - esto no puede continuar así Serena.

- Kak, es un error, lo que viste es culpa de Darién- _mintió_- el me llevó a ahí y-.

- Y lo besaste- _completó el gritando_.

- Así no pasaron las cosas- _se defendió ella_ –por favor Kak, no te vayas, no me dejes- _suplico llorando, intento abrazarlo, más él la aparto con brusquedad._

- No te me acerques- _rugió él_ –te amo, te he esperado, he estado contigo y aún así tú nunca me haz visto como lo ves a él.

- Como puedes decirme eso- _expresó dolida_ –te quiero Kak, te lo he demostrado, fuera de ti, nadie más tiene tanto acceso a los niños, en nadie más confío, sólo tú compartes mi más preciado tesoro, sólo tu tienes la cualidad de hacerme sentir protegida-.

- Yo no solo quiero que te sientas así- _suspiro _–quiero que sientas mi amor, todo lo que significas para mí- _comentó él alejándose de ella y reanudando su tarea de guardar ropa, ella se situó frente a él._

- Por favor perdóname, no se que más decir para que veas que lo que paso no es nada, no significa nada, solo un tremendo error- _en este punto ella sabía que no solo estaba disculpándose por el beso, también lo sucedido en el elevador iba incluido._

_Presa de la desesperación, ante la posible pérdida, la rubia se soltó a llorar, el rubio también dejo escapar lágrimas, estaba dolido y celoso, la escena le había resultado tan llena de amor, que su más grande temor se había hecho presente, el temor a perderla, pero si ella estaba ahí con él, era que lo quería en su vida y no fuera de ella, como el tanto temía._

- Te quiero, Darién no significa nada para mi –_expresó la rubia entre lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, nunca había discutido con él de esa manera. _

_- _Me quieres, pero a él lo amas_-le dijo con frialdad, la cara de Sere denoto sorpresa –_no me mires así, ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Aún lo amas?_- suspiro derrotado -_es obvio que quieres estar con él-_ comentó irónico._

- No me digas eso_- suplico ella- _no por favor, por favor, no me atormentes, tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado entre él y yo, así como loque no pasará, yo te quiero Kak, ¡TE QUIERO!, créeme por favor_- exigió con llanto desbordado._

- iSi me quieres, demuéstramelo!- _exigió el rubio_.

_Ella lo giro lentamente y capturo sus labios en un tierno beso__, que a medida que el tiempo pasaba se hacia más demandante, la rubia empezó a desabotonar su camisa, las manos de él se ciñeron a su espalda, repaso con sus finas y delicadas manos el contorno de su pecho llegando hasta el borde de su pantalón, logrando que el emitiera pequeños jadeos de un momento a otro el rompió el contacto de sus labios separándose de ella y mirándola fijamente. _

- Así no- _murmuró contra sus labios_– no es la manera de demostrarme si me quieres – _dijo entrecortadamente, viendo_ _como ella respiraba aceleradamente mientras él trataba de controlar su respiración_.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo? – _le grito ella desesperada_- ¿Cómo te demuestro que tú eres el único que quiero en mi vida?... Tu eres mi refugio, mi fuerza, el hombre que quiero junto a mi –_ le_ _dijo mientras seguían descendiendo las lágrimas._

- Regresemos a nuestro hogar- _murmuró con los ojos brillantes en_ _una súplica_ -volvamos a Italia, éramos felices allá lejos de todo y de todos, solo tú, yo y los gemelos –_la tomo de las manos_ – regresemos bonita, aquí no encontrarás la paz que tenías en Italia, olvidémonos de Chiba, de todo- _concluyó expectante. _

- No puedo irme, no ahora, tú lo sabes, Endy esta mejorando, la empresa me necesita –_suspiro_ –además, Darién interpuso una demanda de paternidad, si me voy seria sin los gemelos y eso nunca Kakeru, fui humillada y pisoteada por defenderlos a ellos no dejare que él me los quite nunca- _comentó con voz firme._

- No te pido que los dejes, algo pueden hacer mis abogados, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer –_comentó animoso, aferrándose a la posibilidad de escapar de los sentimientos que sabía aún ella sentía por el pelinegro._

- No me dejes, no te vayas, eso puedes hacer tú, estar conmigo, a mi lado, me juraste que nunca me dejarías a menos que yo te lo pidiera –_sus ojos y su nariz estaban rojas producto del llanto, Kakeru la miro a los ojos, él también había derramado un par de lágrimas, nunca habían peleado así, pensó abatido, abrió sus brazos en señal que no se iría, ella se arrojo a ellos y él la envolvió en sus brazos, en la_ _calidez de su amor, ambos sollozaron descargando el cúmulo de emociones._

- Perdóname bonita, perdóname –_le dijo con los labios pegados a sus cabellos. _

- Perdóname tú a mi Kak, no debí- _sollozo ella._

- Stss-_la silenció al recordar lo que había pasado_ –te amo y estaré contigo hasta que tu me lo pidas, te lo jure hace meses y te lo vuelvo a jurar hoy, solo no dejemos que Chiba dañe lo que hemos conseguido –_ella asintió_-ahora vamos a ver como están nuestros hijos- _el sonrío y ella imito su acción antes de fundirse en un tierno beso. _

_En otro lugar un guapo pelinegro veía fijamente la copa frente a él, quería olvidar, olvidar que ella lo amaba y que no lo quería en su vida, tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, ella quería a ese rubio oxigenado, pensó con amargura y quizás se merecía ese amor, después de todo él estuvo cuando ella más necesitaba protección y amor, "te amo princesa, te amo, pero si tu decides que a él es al que quieres para compartir el resto de tu vida, quizás debo dejarte ir ya", pensó mientras enfocaba su vista en la pareja de recién casados que bailaban frente a él destilando amor, un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, Nick tenía razón, debía hacerse responsable de sus actos y afrontarlos, y lo iba a hacer, a partir de ese momento._

_Habían pasado algunos días de la boda de Rey__, Mina se encontraba en casa de los Tsukino debido a que Yaten, Seiya y Taiki estaban en Kyoto por su nuevo disco, recién le habían dado la noticia de su embarazo y eso había echo muy feliz a todos en esa casa._

_Serena llegaba de las oficinas, estaba muy cansada, subió las escaleras y llego hasta su habitación y se tiro a la cama, desde algunos días se estaba sintiendo más cansada que de costumbre, hecho que atribuía al estrés del trabajo, se avecinaba una nueva colección y todo tenia que salir a pedir de boca, no habían pasado 5 minutos cuando sintió como era jalada por un par de manitas, se levanto perezosamente y cargo a ambos pequeños, sonriéndoles con dulzura. _

- Mami paqueeeeee-_dijo el pequeño Edward con una gran sonrisa._

- Mami esta cansada hoy corazón que tal si mejor vemos tv –_negoció Serena mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño que hacia un pucherito sobresaliendo su labio inferior. _

- No tele mami, paqueeeee –_gritó Endimión frunciendo sus bracitos. _

- Mañana vamos pequeños, hoy estoy algo cansada- _repitió ella, ambos la vieron con ojos cristalizados, Sere dejo salir aire, estos niños cuando se proponían algo casi siempre lo lograban._

- No te preocupes Sere, si quieres puedo llevarlos sola- _se ofreció_ _Molly desde el umbral de la puerta_ –se ve que tuviste un día duro.

- Solo estoy algo cansada –_movió su cuello haciendo que sus huesos_ _sonaran_ – creo que tomare tu oferta, no se porque me siento tan cansada- _pregunto en voz alta_ - eso si por favor que te acompañen Kelvin y Trunks, no vayas a ir sola- _exigió con preocupación._

- Ok –_respondió la chica y llamo a los pequeños para ir al parque como todos los días después que la rubia llegaba a casa. _

_Serena cerro los ojos y poco__ a poco Morfeo se fue adueñando de su cuerpo sumergiéndola en un profundo sueño, abrió los ojos para cerciorarse que ya eran de noche, giro hasta la puerta y pudo ver en la entrada el saco de Kakeru indicándole que ya había regresado, le extraño no escuchar ruido, algo común teniendo en cuenta lo hiperactivos que eran sus hijos, checo la hora eran las 6:30 pm ya Molly debería a ver llegado con sus peques y esta era la hora de los Backyardigans le extraño que no estuvieran brincando en su cama exigiendo la tele como en los últimos días, se desperezo un poco, estaba menos cansada que en la tarde cuando llego, busco algo más cómodo que colocarse, cuando estuvo vestida con un pantaloncito de mezclilla y una blusita de tirantes bajo a buscar a los revoltosos, la casa estaba sumida en un absoluto silencio, algo que no paso desapercibido para la rubia, busco en la cocina y en le estudio sin éxito,llego hasta la biblioteca, Mina sollozaba mientras Sammy la abrazaba, Luna estaba tratando de atender a Molly que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, pero también sollozaba Kakeru, parecía entre enojado y preocupado, hablaba con Kelvin y con Trunks ambos estaban muy golpeados, abrió las puertas de roble e ingreso hasta la habitación, todos voltearon a verla con cara de preocupación, Molly giro, estaba más golpeada que los chicos una ceja rota y un brazo enyesado fueron suficientes para alarmar a Serena._

- ¿Qué sucede? –_pregunto asustada sin saber aun la respuesta, aunque su intuición le decía que algo muy malo había pasado. _

- Ella es la madre –_cuestiono con voz grave un señor que por su vestimenta se podía saber que era oficial de policía. _

_Serena lo miro detalladamente mientras se preguntaba que había pasado__. _

- Déjenme hablar con ella a solas –_rogó el rubio mientras suspiraba eso la puso más en guardia, su radar maternal se disparo. _

- ¿Dónde están Endy y Eddy?-_gritó demandante, más nadie hablo_ –¡DONDE ESTAN! – _volvió a gritar, sintiendo que algo no estaba del_ _todo bien con los pequeños_- ¿Molly?- _preguntó fijando su vista en la lastimada chica. _

- Lo siento- _expresó con un nudo en la garganta la aludida que_ _nuevamente comenzaba a llorar_-hice lo que pude pero eran muchos, eran fuertes –_se excusó entrecortadamente debido al llanto_.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde están mis niños? ¿Kelvin? ¿Trunks? –_cuestiono desesperada al ver que nadie le ofrecía una respuesta._

- Sere, amor, debes ser fuerte –_dijo el rubio tratando de llegar a ella. _

- ¿FUERTE? ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO? ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS? ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS BEBES?-_grito desesperada y molesta, su mirada buscaba respuestas en todos los presentes._

- Sere –_Mina se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la rubia deshizo del abrazo rápidamente, estaba furiosa por no recibir lo que buscaba, ¿Acaso no notaban su desesperación?, pensó frustrada._

- ¿Dónde están Mina? ¿Dónde están?... No me mientas, ¿Qué le paso a mis chiquitos?- _la rubia del lazo rojo no pudo evitar que más_ _lágrimas salieran de sus ojos_ -quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora-_demando Serena enojada y presa del miedo. _

- Señora Serena, eran muchos –_trato de explicar Kelvin, ella lo observo tratando de encontrar piezas que encajar en el rompecabezas que se le presentaba._

- Al parecer llevaban varios días siguiéndonos y nos tomaron desprevenidos –_se defendió Trunks_ - Goten esta herido –_informo-_ de verdad hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance- _concluyó agachando la mirada._

- Exijo una explicación –_gritó Serena conteniendo las ganas de llorar, su corazón de madre le confirmaba sus terribles sospechas, sus hijos estaban en peligro._

- Se los llevaron Serena –_dijo Molly_ –no pude hacer nada, se los llevaron –_expresó frustrada mientras lloraba amargamente_.

_Serena se quedo estática, el mundo dejo de girar para ella__, sintió como el aire le faltaba y de un momento a otro todo fue oscuridad._

Continuará…

* * *

Hola chicas por fin termine jajjaja ya no tengo exámenes pero créanme cuando les digo que cada dia me cuesta mas trabajo seguir este fic mi cabeza esta llena de ideas pero es difícil plasmarlas como quiero plasmarlas espero que la espera haya valido la pena el capi esta algo largo pero no sabia donde cortar no me maten por dejarla ahí pondré todo mi empeño para tener el otro listo el lunes agradecer a todos los que leen a los que me dejan review y sobretodo a mi betamadre jajajajajj gracias yes por sacar tiempito para corregir mi horrografia, ahora no sean malitas y denle click al botoncito de color de los ojitos de Yaten Kou

Posdta tengo nuevas historias wiiiiiiiiiiiii relatos que es algo mio son oneshot que he ido escribiendo y que me da penita ponerlos de uno en uno ya que mi cuenta dirai que tengo muchas historias jajajajaj y No me dejes caer que es una adaptación esta vez si juro que será la ultima jajajaja la historia es buena diferente encontraremos una serena decepcionada de la vida y un Darién amoroso asi que pásense por ahí y si quieren me comentan que tal va hoy actualizare todas mis historias asi que espero sus rev besitos lunares para todas

Mayra

Marz 10 2010


	18. Chapter 18

**Discleimer los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Noako Takeuchi**

**Capítulo**** 18: Unidos.**

_E__n la fundación " A corazón abierto", Darién se encontraba inquieto, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo mientras jugueteaba sentado en su silla, la hacia girar mientras sostenía un lápiz en la mano, tenía días librando una gran batalla entre su corazón y la razón, ya que uno le dictaba que debía dejarla ser feliz, al menos con eso repararía un poco el daño causado, mientras el otro se aferraba a no dejarla, quizás era un poco egoísta, pero a pesar de los meses, él aun la amaba, la amaba tanto que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. _

_A__parte de los sucesos vividos en el elevador, había sentido a Serena corresponder sus besos en la fiesta de Rey y en la boda de Mina, eso lo llevaba a pensar que mínima, pero él tenía una esperanza, aunque sus ánimos se esfumaban recordando que ella lo había dejado para ir tras ese rubio oxigenado, había visto el temor en los ojos de su princesa por perderlo a él y eso dolía, aunque esos mismos ojos lo habían visto con ese brillo propio del amor, sus pensamientos se perdían al igual que sus ilusiones debido a una incomodidad que se había apoderado de él desde hacía un par de horas, estaba intranquilo, seguía sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho como si algo malo estuviera pasando, Rey y Nick estaban en Hawai de luna de miel regresarían en pocos días y Seiya estaba en Kyoto promocionando el nuevo sencillo de la banda por lo tanto el pasaba la mañana en CHIKOU y la tarde en su fundación, saco se celular y marco el numero de Hotaru tal vez su pequeña hermana estaba en problemas. _

…_Hola soy Hotaru en estos momentos me encuentro ocupada déjame el mensaje y luego te hablo besos…_

_El pelinegro colgó el teléfono__, seguramente estaba con Sammy marco el celular para hablarle a su cuñado debido a que la opresión en el pecho era cada vez más fuerte, se escucho el replicar del teléfono pero no contestaban, estaba a punto de marcar a casa de los Tsukino cuando se abrió la puerta de su consultorio. _

- Aun aquí –_pregunto en tono de reproche cierta doctora pelinegra al entrar al_ _consultorio_-te hacia en tu casa.

- Hoy es viernes Hime, Rey y Nick aun no vuelven, Seiya se fue de gira y lo más probable es que Hotaru este con Sammy, la casa debe estar sola al menos aquí me distraigo y pienso menos en- _un suspiro escapo de sus labios._

- Serena-_completo ella. _

- No te puedo negar nada verdad – _bromeó él, la pelinegra asintió. _

- Creí que ibas a dejarla ir, sobre todo después de lo que paso en la boda de tu hermana –_comentó la doctora en un susurro._

- Trato –_se levanto de la silla y camino hacia ella-_ Hime- _suspiro_-¿Alguna vez haz amado a alguien y haz intentado olvidarlo?-_le preguntó_.

- Un amor imposible – _ahora fue el turno de la pelinegra de suspirar_ –dos veces Darién, es difícil más no imposible.

- Puedo saber quienes fueron –_le cuestiono él riendo, tratando de olvidar esa opresión que sentía. _

- Pues el primero fue un amor de universidad, era hermano de un compañero mío en ese entonces yo no era como ahora tenia unos kilos demás y Ka…Kalet nunca se fijo en mi "casi se me sale el nombre "-_pensó la chica_.

- Ummm y ¿Lo olvidaste?-_pregunto Darién. _

- Aun lo recuerdo- _respondió ella rápidamente_ - lo he visto un par de veces pero al parecer el no me reconoce, es feliz y por eso yo lo soy –_comento con una sonrisa. _

- ¿Y el segundo? – _cuestiono a la par que se sentaba en una de las esquinas de su escritorio. _

- Lo tengo al frente –_dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Darién se sorprendió. _

- ¿Yo?-_ella asintió._

- Fue cuando abriste la fundación, pero estabas con ella, con Beryl y bueno me conforme con tu amistad –_el la miro ceñudo_ –lo juro, no quiero nada más que tu amistad y menos después de que lo volví a ver a él, no te ofendas Dar, pero Kalet es mucho más lindo que tu –_un leve sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas, Darién suavizo su expresión. _

- Gracias por lo que me corresponde –_respondió el aludido entre risas, se_ _levanto y volvió a su asiento_- tú también eres una gran amiga y si no sintiera lo que siento por Serena, me hubiese gustado tener algo contigo –_suspiro fuertemente y sintió la opresión en su pecho intensificarse aun más._

- ¿Sucede algo?-_cuestiono Himeko alarmada al ver la cara del doctor_.

- No lo sé, es como una opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo pero ¿Qué?-.

- Un presentimiento- _afirmó la joven._

- Si, como un presentimiento, creo que mejor me voy a casa, ¿Hime tienes guardia o quieres que te deje en tu depa?- _cuestiono el pelinegro tratando de aminorar la sensación de miedo que se estaba apoderando de él. _

- Tengo guardia, ve a tu casa, quizás allá se te pase esa sensación – _Darién asintió, ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de esto el pelinegro tomo sus cosas y fue a su auto._

_En la mansión Tsukino mientras los oficiales interrogaban a Molly,__ Tunks y Kelvin, Serena yacía acostada en el sofá inconsciente, Kakeru colocaba algunos mechones rubios detrás de su oreja esperando por Luna, la cual había ido a buscar algo de alcohol para reanimarla, el rubio buscaba valor y las palabras adecuadas para decirle que alguien se había llevado a sus pequeños pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién más que él sabía el amor que la rubia le profesaba a esos pequeños? Ellos eran su todo y sabía que esa horrible noticia la desmoronaría. ¿Quién querría hacerles daño? ¿Quién?, se preguntaba mentalmente con frustración. Luna llego mostrándole el algodón con alcohol, el olor lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, respiro profundamente y con mucho cuidado lo paso frente de la nariz de la rubia, ella abrió los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con las orbes de él. _

- Dime que no es cierto Kak-_las primeras lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, el rubio_ _cerro los ojos apartando su mirada_ –NOOOOOOOOOO –_grito mientas se_ _arrojaba a sus brazos_ -¿Quién Kak? ¿Quién?- _preguntaba en un suplicio lastimero rompiendo los corazones de todos los presentes que percibían y compartían el dolor de la rubia._

- No lo se preciosa, pero los encontraremos, te lo juro- _respondió Kak tratando de_ _infundirle valor y disfrazando su propio temor_ - ahora debes calmarte bonita, los policías deben hacerte unas preguntas –_con sus manos tomo su_ _rostro y limpio sus lágrimas_ –estamos juntos Serena, no le pasara nada a nuestros hijos eso te lo aseguro –_ella volvió a abrazarlo y a sollozar con más_ _fuerza, Kakeru giro su rostro al ver que un oficial se acercaba, no era el momento , una mirada basto para que todos en el salón se dirigieran al otro estudio, necesitaba estar a solas con ella, Luna indico el camino a los oficiales y uno a uno fue abandonando la habitación._

_Kakeru empezó a mecerse mientras trataba de reconfortarla__, poco a poco la_ _rubia dejo de llorar_ -Serena _– la llamo -_se lo que sientes bonita, pero te necesito conmigo, te necesito fuerte, esos malditos llamaran y necesitas mostrarles tranquilidad, no desesperación- _ella se soltó de su agarre y se levanto apresuradamente. _

- ¡CALMA!- _exclamó indignada -_ ¿Me pides calma Kakeru?- _cuestiono irónica,_ _el aludido no se molesto con ella por su tono de voz, él sabía que era el temor_ _lo que la conducía a actuar así_ - por el amor de Dios, son mis hijos, mi orgullo, mi fuerza –_otra vez dejo que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro_ –¡MI TODO!- _gritó _-¿Cómo me pides calma cuando se que Endy no se ha tomado su medicamento? ¿Cómo me pides calma cuando se que Edward debe de estar llorando por su biberón? ¿Cómo demonios me pides calma cuando no se en que clase de manos están mis pequeños? ¿Cuándo no se donde esta mi vida?-_estaba furiosa, tenía tanta ira, tanto miedo, derrotada se dejo caer de rodillas al_ _piso _-¿Como me pides calma cuando siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro?... Cuando mi corazón se esta destrozando –_sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes. _

_El rubio se levanto del sofá y camino hasta donde ella __dejándose caer también_ _de rodillas_ –te entiendo-_murmuró en tono tranquilizador_ - pero no ganamos nada con desesperarnos, bonita , hazlo por ellos amor- _la abrazo para transmitirle todo su apoyo, su confianza, su tranquilidad, pero sobre todo su amor, él debía mantenerla serena y fuerte, porque él también la necesitaba -_ hazlo por los revoltosos, te necesitan fuerte –_Serena se aferro a él, su corazón de madre palpitaba fuertemente afligido, ellos eran su mundo, su ilusión, lo único bueno que tenia de Darién, sollozo en su camisa fuertemente_ _mientras su novio la sostenía_ –tenemos que ir y hablar con los oficiales- _informó él, ella asintió débilmente mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los_ _espasmos del llanto_ – esperaremos unos segundos, te necesitamos fuerte amor.

_En la habitación contigua, __ los policías seguían interrogando a Molly._

- ¿Qué más quieren que les diga? –_sollozo la pelirroja mientras apretaba con_ _fuerza la mano de Mina que estaba junto a ella_ -no se nada más, ellos estaban encapuchados, trate de correr pero me alcanzaron, uno me sostuvo y el otro me separo de Eddy y Endy, pelee con ellos, me golpearon, me ultrajaron, logre quitarles a Eddy y me lo arrebataron, me dieron un golpe en la cabeza hirieron a Goten, fue horrible ver llorar a mis niños –_las lágrimas recorrieron sus_ _pómulos_- eran mis niños, mis chiquitos, ¿Cómo creen que estoy?- _exclamó presa de la frustración_ - cuando los vi llorar, cuando extendían sus manitos hacia mí, si supiera algo más se lo diría, juro por Dios que se lo diría –_dijo desesperada, los policías no se habían movido ni siquiera para ir al parque y buscar una pista. _

- Lo siento señorita yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo –_dijo el oficial con seriedad._

- Pues vayan al parque, seguro que encontraran al menos una pista no se queden ahí parados como si nada estuviera pasando-_exigió molesta_ - allá afuera hay unos hombres que tienen a mis niños –_exploto entre sollozos la pelirroja, olvidándose del dolor producido por los golpes recibidos._

- Señorita yo solo –_el teléfono de Mina empezó a sonar, temerosa la futura_ _mamá lo saco de su pantalón_ –no puede contestar Señorita- _informó el oficial. _

- Es mi esposo –_dijo la rubia que también lloraba_ –tengo que hablarle- _el oficial asintió viéndola fijamente, ella respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse antes_ _de contestar_- bueno- _respondió con voz triste y apagada. _

_Para el peliplateado no paso desapercibido el tono apagado de contestar de su esposa -_ Mina amor ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé esta bien? –_preguntó un Yaten desesperado, siendo padre primerizo era entendible. _

- Yo estoy bien Yaten y el ratoncito pequeño también –_a_ _pesar de su intento de controlarse no pudo, el dolor y el llanto fueron mucho más fuertes que ella._

- Mina… ¿Qué sucede? –_pregunto el peliplateado angustiado al escuchar a su esposa sollozar, su hermano que noto la preocupación en el semblante del menor de los Kou se acerco a él. _

- Los gemelos Yaten- _respondió ella hipando por el llanto._

- ¿Qué paso con los gemelos? –_al escuchar esto Seiya fue junto a su primo._

- Se los llevaron amor –_contesto la rubia llorando aun más fuerte, Sammy llego junto a ella recordándole que debía estar tranquila debido a su embarazo. _

- Mina tranquilízate en unas horas estaré contigo preciosa –_el peliplateado colgó, no sin antes recordarle que la amaba y que tratara de tranquilizarse por el bien de su hijo._

_A penas colgó__, Yaten fue cuestionado de forma desesperada por Seiya, sobre todo por la expresión preocupada de su primo_ -¿Qué sucedió Yaten? ¿Cómo así que se los llevaron?- _el aludido solo los observo confuso antes de contestar._

- No lo sé, eso fue lo que dijo Mina, Taiki llama a Kakyuu ahora mismo me regreso a Tokio –_anunció Yaten. _

- Y yo voy contigo-_secundo Seiya_.

- Esperen muchachos, Darién no se a comunicado, quizás solo es un susto y él los tiene –_comento Taiki, como siempre conservando la calma_.

- Tiene lógica – _apoyo su hermano. _

- No, mi hermano no haría eso, se que se ha portado mal, pero conozco a Darién el no lo haría – _lo defendió Seiya._

- Piénsenlo –_intervino el castaño_- Serena no le deja ver a los niños, tal vez se aburrió de ser bueno y paciente- _analizo el mayor de los Kou. _

- Llamare a Darién, así saldremos de dudas –_informo el joven de coleta negra, marco el numero de su hermano pero este estaba ocupado, bufo desesperado antes de volver a intentar comunicarse, sus acompañantes esperaban impacientes y esperanzados sobre todo Yaten, que si Mina se encontraba terriblemente afectada, no quería imaginarse como estaría su cuñada._

En Tokio. 

_Habían pasado varias horas desde que el apuesto doctor había salido de su consultorio__, no le apetecía ir a su departamento, tampoco a la mansión Chiba, así que fue al parque donde una y otra vez se encontró con ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, su único gran amor, la opresión en el pecho no disminuía, al contrario crecía, como si algo malo estuviese pasando, tomo su celular y marco una vez más a Hotaru. _

- Hola- _contesto la jovencita alegremente. _

- Hotaru- _respiro tranquilo_ ¿Dónde estabas?... Te he estado marcando al celular muchas veces –_le reprendió el pelinegro_ -¿Estás con Sammy?- _preguntó aceleradamente_.

- Darién no, no estoy con Sammy, estoy con Andrea en el centro comercial y de aquí voy a donde Sammy ¿Por qué? –_comento extrañada, su hermano se escuchaba exaltado._

- Por nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien, oye Hotaru te quiero temprano en casa eeee, bueno ahora te dejo me esta entrando otra llamada, te quiero muñequita besos –_colgó su celular que inmediatamente volvió a sonar. _

- Diga –_contesto el pelinegro_.

- Darién –_dijo Seiya_ –¿Dónde estas?_-._

- En el parque ¿Estás bien?-_pregunto, el timbre de voz de Seiya lo puso en alerta, algo estaba mal._

- ¿Los tienes? –_preguntó el chico esperanzado._

- ¿A quienes?- _respondió el pelinegro aturdido._

- Por favor Darién, no juegues con eso, todos estamos desesperados _-le reclamo su hermano._

- No sé de que rayos me estás hablando- _elevo la voz molesto_ ¿A quien debería tener?-_pregunto aun sin entender_.

- ¿Edward y Endimión no están contigo?-_pregunto Seiya temeroso de la respuesta de su hermano._

- Estas bromeando –_respondió Darién_ –que más quisiera yo hermano, pero recuerda que tengo una caución, no me puedo acercar a ellos y además Serena no lo permitiría- _agregó dando un gran suspiro. _

- Entonces no están contigo _–repitió el pelinegro de coleta larga, al hacerlo Yaten y Taiki intercambiaron miradas, para segundos después correr a hacer maletas, el regreso a Tokio era inminente._

- No, ¿Seiya que sucede?- _Darién sintió que el motivo de esa opresión que no lo había dejado en paz estaba a punto de revelarse, y sabía que lo que escuchara no le iba a gustar._

- Los gemelos- _contesto con voz rota su hermano menor._

- ¿Que le pasa a mis hijos Seiya? –_demando Darién sintiendo la desesperación latente. _

- Yaten llamo a Mina y ella le dijo que- _un nudo se formo en su garganta_.

- ¿QUÉ LE DIJO SEIYA? ¡MALDITA SEA HABLA YA! –_exigió, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. _

- QUE SE LLEVARON A LOS GEMELOS –_respondió Seiya. _

Darién sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba –¿Quién se los llevo?-_preguntó consternado, aun no asimilaba la noticia._

- No lo se Darién, Mina solo dijo que se lo habían llevado Taiki había pensado que tal vez tu…Darién hermano me escuchas… Darién- _la voz de Seiya era un eco lejano el cabeza del doctor. _

_El pelinegro dejo su celular y corrió a su auto__, tenía saber como estaban sus hijos, lo que en realidad había pasado, y esta vez ni Serena ni nadie impediría que viera a sus pequeños. _

En la mansión Tsukino. 

- Bonita –_susurró Kakeru a Serena aun estaban abrazados en el suelo_ –tenemos que ir a hablar con los oficiales amor –_le dijo al verla un poco más tranquila._

- No quiero… Quiero a mis hijos Kak, quiero a Eddy y a Endy conmigo… ¿Quién se los llevo? – _lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas_- ¿Por que me hacen eso? ¿Porque nos separan? –_se aferro al rubio escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él._

- No será por mucho tiempo amor, te lo juro –_suspiro mientras acariciaba su_ _cabello_-hay que hablar con los oficiales, dar pistas, ya interrogaron a todos, solo faltamos tú y yo –_volvió a suspirar mientras se levantaba_ –yo estoy contigo amor –_le dijo extendiendo su mano para que ella se levantara, la rubia la tomo vacilante pero acepto, su novio tenia razón en una cosa, ella debía estar tranquila cuando llamaran los que tenían a sus hijos, se abrazo a él suspirando fuertemente, despacio se encaminaron en dirección al salón en donde los esperaban sus familiares y los oficiales de policía._

_Por las calles de Tokio un Ferrari rojo __iba a gran velocidad,"Dios mío que no les suceda nada "-pensaba en voz alta el pelinegro mientras se volaba luces en rojo, ese era el en su pecho, el mismo que lo había acompañado todo el día, su corazón de padre le estaba avisando que algo estaba mal, debía llegar a casa de Serena y tenia que ser pronto. _

_De regreso en la mansión__, Serena y Kakeru abrieron las puertas de madera tallada, todos giraron sus rostros para verla, sus ojos se veían pequeños e_ _hinchados, rojos a causa del llanto y su cuerpo aun se estremecía por los espasmos, el dolor y la desesperación de no saber nada eran más que evidentes, sin embargo, trataba de estar tranquila, el salón se lleno de un silencio pesado, uno de los oficiales llego hasta donde ella._

- Señora Tsukino soy el oficial Apolo y me hare cargo de este caso _–se presento un hombre alto, moreno de complexión robusta._

- Quiero que sean efectivos, no escatimen en gastos, busquen debajo de las piedras si es necesario –_exigió Serena con voz fría y cortante._

- Así será señora, no lo dude, sus niños regresaran junto a usted pronto, ahora debo hacerle unas preguntas – _informó el oficial, ella asintió_-¿Alguna vez recibió llamadas intimidantes?- _Serena negó_ -¿Alguien la espiaba?- la rubia fijo _su vista en Kak para llenarse de valor y luego de nuevo al hombre frente a ella._

- Solo los paparazzi –_respondió, Luna le acercó una silla que la rubia acepto gustosa, se sentía agotada._

- ¿Algún enemigo?-_Serena pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, ella no tenia enemigos. _

- No que yo crea –_respondió en un murmuro aguantado las lágrimas._

- ¿Quién puede querer a sus hijos?- _a la mente de ella solo llego un nombre. _

- DARIEN CHIBA –_respondió con voz segura y fuerte, Kak intensifico la fuerza de su abrazo y todos observaron sorprendidos a la rubia. _

- Sere, sabes que Darién no seria capaz –_intervino Mina._

- Darién no seria capaz de golpear a alguien y me golpeo estando embarazada-_grito frustrada_- Darién no sería capaz de mentir y ocultar algo y me oculto que él era Romeo, Darién no haría nada detrás de ti y el fue quien atendió a Endimión mientras Kakeru y yo le pagábamos al doctor Fujimori, Darién no será capaz de hacer nada fuera lo legal- _todo el pánico y la ira por la frustración explotaron_ _en ese_ _momento, lágrimas corrían desenfrenadas por el rostro de la rubia_ - le realizo prueba de ADN a los gemelos sin mi autorización- _gritó histérica_.

- ¿Quién es el señor Chiba?-_cuestiono el oficial frunciendo el ceño al ver a las dos hermanas enfrentarse. _

- Es el padre de los niños –_respondió Samuel mirando fijamente a su hermana_ _mayor _–Sere no te ciegues hermana, tú y yo sabemos que Darién ha cometido muchos errores, pero no haría nada en contra tuya o de los gemelos- _la aludida lo observo con frialdad, Sammy no bajo la vista al contrario con la mirada evidenciaba su molestia. _

- Mi principal sospechoso es Darién Chiba señor oficial y exijo que sea encarcelado –_demando la rubia restando importancia a lo dicho por sus hermanos. _

- Sere no lo hagas -_le rogó Mina_ –piensa las cosas, por Dios-_la rubia del moño rojo entendía el comportamiento de su hermana, pero también era consciente de que el médico jamás haría algo como eso, Yaten le había hablado días antes sobre su primo y su actitud para con su hermana, sabía que el pelinegro estaba decidido a que Sere tomara el camino que ella deseara._

- No tengo nada que pensar, acuso formalmente a Darién Chiba de la desaparición de mis hijos- _el oficial tomo nota ante la mirada desaprobatoria de los Tsukino. _

_- _Creo que te estas precipitando amor_- Kak habló sorprendiendo a su novia, estaba por replicar cuando un par de voces la interrumpieron. _

- No puede pasar señor Chiba, no puede –_se escucharon los gritos del mayordomo de la rubia, Darién llego hasta el estudio, se veía algo agitado al_ _igual que el empleado de la mansión_ –señora Serena le dije pero el insistió- _las miradas se posaron en el recién llegado. _

_Serena se levanto rápidamente de la silla al ver al pelinegro entrar al estudio. _

- ¡TÚ, MALDITO BASTARDO! – _gritó _-devuélveme a mis hijos – _le dijo_ _golpeando el pecho de Darién en repetidas ocasiones, él ya no necesitaba preguntar, la desesperación de Serena sumada a las acciones que ella estaba teniendo con él eran la confirmación de lo que le había dicho Seiya_ –devuélvemelos –_gritó llorando_ - ¿Dónde los tienes Darién? ¿Dónde?-_le grito de_ _nuevo_ -tú no eres nadie para llevártelos, no eres nadie para quitármelos –_lloraba amargamente mientras lo golpeaba. _

_El la tomo de las manos y la__ abrazo fuertemente, queriendo transmitir en ese abrazo su respuesta, que él no los tenia. _

- Dime que los tienes-_le rogó desesperada en medio del llanto_ -por favor dime que están contigo –_él la abrazó con más fuerza, a pesar de Kakeru estar ahí el rubio no se movió de sus lugar, por mucho que le doliera la situación_ _y que el compartiera también la pena de ese horrible acontecimiento, sabía que los celos en ese momento eran estupideces, ellos eran sus padres._

- Yo no los tengo princesa, te lo juro –_para este momento ya sus lágrimas_ _corrían libres por sus mejillas_ –acabo de enterarme y vine lo mas rápido que pude, te juro por Dios que no se donde están, pero de igual manera te juro que los encontraremos –_murmuro el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y sollozaba junto con ella._

_Kakeru no soporto má__s y salió de la habitación, era demasiado para él, Mina entendiendo la actitud del rubio, lo siguió, lo alcanzo justo cuando el se detuvo en medio del jardín. _

- Kak- _murmuro con cautela, el aludido no volteo_ –solo entiéndelos, son sus hijos, están desesperados –_comento Mina tratando de justificar a su hermana_.

- Lo sé –_se sorbió la nariz en una clara muestra que se había derrumbado_ –no me molesta eso, solo pienso en mis pequeños campeones, son las 10.00 pm estarán ya dormidos, habrán tomado su biberón –_Mina llego a su lado y lo tomo de la mano. _

- Esperemos que las personas que los tienen sean buenas y que mis chiquitos estén bien –_dijo ella en un susurro, mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano._

- Si confiemos en que están bien Mina-_respondió él rogando al cielo por el bienestar de los niños._

- Entremos, esta helando acá afuera, además Sere te necesita –_comento la rubia._

_El rubio dejo escapar un largo__ suspiro_ -ahora esta con Darién, ve tú, yo entro en un momento pequeña –_trato de sonreír pero solo hizo una mueca, la rubia entro a la casa nuevamente no sin antes darle un gran abrazo._

Lejos de ahí.

- Se durmieron los mocosos –_pregunto con fastidio un chico de cabellos rosados mientras veía televisión. _

- No los llames así águila, son unos pequeños hermosos, lloraron bastante y se quedaron dormiditos al terminar su biberón –_respondió airadamente una chica_ _de cabellos azules_ – ¿Donde están los demás? –_preguntó._

- Les pague y se fueron, ya hicieron su trabajo- _contesto sin despegar la vista de la televisión. _

- ¿Llamarás?-pregunto- ¿Llamarás a la madre de los chiquitos?- _la verdad es que la chica se sentía incómoda con la situación y entre más pronto salieran de ella mejor. _

- Tengo que esperar a ver que quiere el jefe…Me imagino que él o su mujer serán los que llamen.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos con ellos?- _preguntó ansiosa_.

- No lo sé mujer, el tiempo que el jefe decida y pague ¿Por qué preguntas tanto? –_se estaba enfadando._

- No te molestes, es solo que- _dudó y jalo aire_- uno de los niños tiene una gran cicatriz en el pecho, a la altura del corazón parece reciente –_comento pensativa. _

- ¿Y?-_pregunto él sin mirarla con clara indiferencia_.

- Quizás necesita algún tratamiento medico o algo asÍ- _dedujo ella_.

- Créeme linda, eso no me importa- _la chica se sobresalto indignada. _

- Tiene que importarnos –_le dijo ella fuertemente-si_ él lleva un tratamiento y no lo sigue quizás puede morir, ¿Quieres achacarte un muerto?_- gritó. _

- Tienes razón, pero bueno en ese caso sería culpa del jefe, ni tuya ni mía pez-_aclaró sin inmutarse por los miedos de la joven. _

_La puerta se abrió mostrando a un serio Jadeite y a una muy alegre Beryl tomados de la mano. _

- Los tienen –_afirmó el rubio, ambos chicos asintieron_.

- Quiero verlos- _exigió la modelo, la chica de cabellos azules la guío hasta la_ _habitación en donde se encontraban los niños_ –déjame sola con ellos-_la chica quiso resistirse, aunque sabía que el tenerlos secuestrados estaba mal, esos pequeños le simpatizaban mucho, intuía que la pelirroja frente a ella era mala, veía en su mirada que podía hacerle algo a los pequeños que yacían dormidos en la pequeña cama de_ metal-que no escuchaste niña, déjame sola con ellos –_demandó viendo con molestia a la joven, la cual no tuvo más remedio que salir_ _del lugar _–malditos bastardos, por culpa de su madre Darién nunca me quiso como yo a él, tuve que conformarme con sus migajas, con solo ser la persona que calentara su cama-_murmuro con odio, en su mirada solo se observaba el_ _desprecio que despertaban esos niños en ella_- pero la venganza es dulce y es un plato que debe comerse frío- _añadió acercándose a los niños_ - como quisiera ver a la mustia de su madre, ahora seguro esta deshecha llorando a mares como la mosquita muerta que es, "mírenme soy Serena la víctima de todo –_ironizo la pelirroja en voz baja_ –es cierto hijo de tigre sale pintado, son dos perfectos hijos negados, idénticos a su padre –_sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro, reconoció de inmediato la presencia junto a ella. _

- No se puede negar que son hijos de Chiba, se nota a simple vista, se parecen más a él que a Serena –_comento el rubio_ –Beryl, águila me dice que uno de los mocosos tiene una cicatriz en el pecho que sabes tu sobre eso- _cuestiono serio._

- Uno nació enfermo, creo que era del corazón, Darién lo opero hace poco –_respondió la modelo tranquilamente, su amante la observó sorprendido._

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?- _le cuestiono molesto tomándola por el_ _brazo y obligándola aponerse en pie_ –¿Qué no sabes que si esta siguiendo un tratamiento puede enfermar?¿Acaso eres tonta?-_le espeto furioso._

- No soy tonta y suéltame me lastimas –_exigió ella soltándose del agarre_-si se muere mejor ¿No crees?-_la despreocupación y sangre fría de la mujer exaltaron al rubio. _

- ¡Estas loca mujer! Una cosa es hacerles pasar un mal rato a esos malditos y otra muy diferente es que les suceda algo a estos niños- _le gritó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. _

- Tengo el nombre del medicamento y cada cuanto hay que dárselo tonto, yo si se hacer las cosas bien –_saco de su cartera una pequeña caja-_toma dásela a esa para que se la suministre en la mañana y el tarde, 4ml son suficientes- _informo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

- Sabia que no podías ser tan estúpida amor, ahora vamos- _la encamino a la puerta de la habitación mientras veía una vez más a los pequeños pelinegros -_ hay que llamar a la parejita dorada, te aseguro que en estos momentos están juntos llorando su desgracia, lo único malo es no poderles ver sus caras en este momento –_ambos se dieron un beso saboreando su triunfo_.

- Yo también amor, debimos colocar cámaras en su casa, ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?... Pero vamos el timbre de su voz no fallara, escucharemos sus súplicas si la mustia esa de afuera hizo lo que le pedí por teléfono _–ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a los gemelos en la cama dormidos. _

_Afuera la chica de cabellos azules caminaba de un lado a otro evidentemente preocupada. _

- Pez puedes sentarte me estas mareando –_exigió el chico de cabellos rosados. _

- No soy pez, soy Ariel (ojo de pez) –_se quejo la chica_ -¿Por qué se demoran tanto? ¿Les estarán haciendo algo?-_susurro asustada_.

- Pez, Ariel- _ella lo observo furiosa_- ¿No es lo mismo?... La sirenita era un bacalao ¿No? _– ambos se sostenían la mirada una con molestia y el otro con un brillo de picardía intentando distraerla –_no mires tanto a la habitación, no le harán nada, los jefes solo ven la mercancía, además no les conviene por lo que escuche esos niños valen su peso en oro- _informó, aunque la joven no cambió su expresión y el solo negó con la cabeza, su compañera se estaba involucrando y eso no era bueno. _

_Beryl y __Jadeite llegaron a la sala muy sonrientes._

- Niña hiciste lo que te pedí-_dijo Beryl mirando a la jovencita que asintió, entro a la habitación y luego de checar que los gemelos estuvieran bien salió llevando consigo lo que su jefa le había pedido. _

- Esto es un medicamento que hay que darle al niño de la cicatriz son dos tomas de 4ml, una en la mañana y una en la tarde, por nada del mundo se te puede olvidar niña –_dijo Jadeite, ella asintió tomando la cajita que el rubio le entregaba._

- Aquí esta lo que me pidió señora –_Beryl sonrió de lado._

– Bueno tenemos que hacer una llamada –_anunció la pelirroja en sus ojos podía leerse que lo que haría no era nada bueno._

De regreso en la mansión.

_Kakeru regresaba al estudio, en la__ entrada tropezó con Michiru y esta le hizo saber que Haruka estaba adentro, estaba preparado para ver a su bonita en brazos del pelinegro pero no fue así, ella estaba sentada en una parte lejana del resto de las demás junto con Sammy y su novia Hotaru, Darién hablaba con uno de los oficiales, al verlo Serena corrió a sus brazos en los cuales se sentía tan segura. _

- Pensé que te habías ido –_reprocho la rubia con voz quebrada. _

- Nunca-_le dijo él_ -¿Han sabido algo? –_ella negó –_se fuerte, en algún momento llamarán –_comento el rubio mientras le daba un pequeño beso, algo que no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro que sintió como su alma se desgarraba aun más. _

_El replique del teléfono alarmo a todos en la sala__, afortunadamente mientras Kakeru estaba en el jardín los oficiales habían traído un sofisticado equipo de rastreo de llamadas._

- ¿Quién contestara? –_cuestionó el oficial a cargo_.

_Kakeru empezó a caminar en dirección al aparato telefónico__ -_ yo lo hare señor –_respondió seguro y firme._

- No –_dijo Darién_ -lo hare yo, es mi deber, soy su padre yo lo haré_- replico, ambos sostenían sus miradas en un claro enfrentamiento. _

_El rubio negó_- esto no te concierne Darién, déjame tratar esto a mi, yo se negociar mantente al margen –_le dijo seriamente_.

- ¿AL MARGEN?- _gritó el pelinegro_ –son mis hijos los que están perdidos, tú eres el que no tiene nada que ver aquí –_debatió enojado, el teléfono seguía replicando. _

_Serena se levanto decidida y hundió el altavoz del teléfono__, de inmediato la habitación se lleno de los sollozos de los pequeños, nadie hablaba solo se escuchaba a los pequeños llorando, la consternación y el dolor inundaron el momento, Mina se desvaneció en brazos de Haruka que la recostó en un sofá cercano. _

- ¿QUIÉN ERES?– _respondió en un grito la rubia con voz ronca a causa de su_ _nuevo llanto_ –HABLA, DI ALGO, MALDICION ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES? –_volvió gritar, más del otro lado del teléfono solo el llanto de los niños se escuchaba. _

- Se que nos escuchas –_intervino Darién al ver que nadie hablaba_ –di cuanto quieres y devuelve a los niños- _demandó._

_La llamada se corto__, Kakeru volteo a ver a los policías para saber si habían podido detectar a los secuestradores, algo que negaron, la llamada había sido muy corta no habían podido rastrearla _

_La habitación se sumió en un silencio a__bsoluto donde solo se escuchaba el replique del teléfono, Serena sintió que el aire le faltaba y las fuerzas la abandonaban, rápidamente corrió escaleras arriba buscando la habitación de sus pequeños, no quería pensar que les estuvieran haciendo algo, era tarde hacia frío, sus hijos deberían ya estar dormidos, llego a la recámara y se arrodillo en medio de la dos camas agarrando los ositos de peluche con los cuales dormían sus pequeños, ahí en medio de la habitación que ahora le parecía tan enorme sin ellos soltó su llanto, su desesperación, su miedo, pero sobre todo su dolor. _

_Abajo Kakeru se disponía a ir tras__ ella, pero alguien mucho más rápido que él ya había salido de la habitación. _

- No vayas –_aconsejo la menor de los Chiba, él la miro impotente_ -se que amas a los gemelos, pero ahora ellos comparten un mismo dolor- _el rubio solo veía la puerta que su novia acababa de cruzar. _

- Pero ella me necesita- _replico desesperado al ver la reacción de su bonita, Haruka llego hasta él._

- Hotaru tiene razón Kak, se que mi prima te quiere, pero ahora solo Darién puede entender un poco la magnitud de su dolor, de su agonía- _el rubio bajo_ _la cabeza en señal de rendición, segundos después se encerró en el estudio en donde había estado con Serena desde el principio, él también necesitaba estar solo, los demás se dispersaron tratando de despejarse un poco. _

_Darién subió las escaleras rápidamente__, tomando como guía los sollozos de su amada para poder encontrarla, llegó a su habitación y no pudo dejar de sentir dolor al ver cosas pertenecientes al rubio en ese lugar, siguió de largo atravesando el umbral que dividía las dos habitaciones, ahí estaba ella, su princesa de rodillas en medio de las camas de sus hijos abrazada a dos osos de peluche llorando con toda su alma, el corazón se le encogió al verla tan vulnerable, la mujer altiva que él conocía había desaparecido. El pelinegro llego a su lado no quería dejarla sola, ella sintió su aroma, su presencia, entonces_ sin _alzar la vista lo encaro. _

- Todo es tu culpa- _le dijo duramente_ - si no me hubieras tratado como lo hiciste, si tan solo me hubieras dado la oportunidad de explicarte, pero tu maldito orgullo y tu egoísmo machista no te dejo ver mas allá de tus celos de macho herido, esos que te hicieron creer que yo era una cualquiera, mira las consecuencias, si me hubieses dejado explicarte quizás fuéramos una familia –_le reclamo airadamente_- ahora vienes y crees que con pedir perdón todo se soluciona –_se sorbió la nariz_ –perdonar es fácil olvidar nunca – _abrazo con fuerza los osos de sus hijos y lloró con más fuerza._

- Se que tienes razón-_concedió él tratando de acercarse más a ella_ - y que destroce tu vida y con ella también la mía, se que no me crees y que quisieras que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, sabes que si eso solucionara las cosas gustoso daría la vida por devolverte la sonrisa o por devolver la vida de Atenea pero las cosas no son así y solo te puedo ofrecer mi apoyo para recuperar a nuestros hijos, espero que aceptes mi ayuda- _la sinceridad de sus palabras abrumaron a la rubia. _

_Serena no dijo nada, sus lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus pómulos de igual manera que el sollozo de sus hijos taladraba su cabeza._

- Sere, por favor escúchame-_le rogó el pelinegro desesperado y con voz rota_ - se que no tengo perdón, pero por favor no me quites la oportunidad de estar aquí, de ver en que puedo ayudar, te amo tanto mi princesa, tanto como amo a mis hijos, algo me decía que ellos me pertenecían desde el día de su nacimiento-_comentó con voz soñadora_- por eso siempre estuve pendiente de Endimión y hablaba con su pediatra en Italia para que me mantuviera informado- _le explicó, ella seguía sin mirarlo -_déjame ser tu apoyo, he cometido muchos errores –_suspiro –_mas contigo he sido cruel, insensible, me he portado contigo como el peor de los hombres –_se coloco en cuclillas y_ _levantó su mentón_ –te juro que si pudiera devolver el tiempo arreglaría mi vida, pero ahora solo me resta pedirte perdón por mis pecados, por favor, compartimos un mismo dolor, se lo que estas sintiendo , impotencia de no poder hacer nada y solo esperar , sientes como el corazón se te desgarra segundo a segundo, por favor, te lo pido de rodillas si quieres, no me alejes ahora no- _las miradas de ambos, vidriosas por las lágrimas eran un mar de dolor, un dolor compartido._

_Serena leyó la sinceridad y el dolor en las palabras de Darién__, su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas, él estaba sufriendo y como no, ella estaba siendo egoísta al no dejarle ver a los niños y si le decía que se fuera lo sería aún más, solo con él podía compartir ese dolor, Kakeru amaba sus hijos había estado cuando ella más necesitada de apoyo había estado, pero no era el padre, Darién estaba demostrando su amor por ellos y suplicando una oportunidad, no podía dejar eso de lado pensaba la rubia._

- Entonces princesa… ¿Puedo quedarme? -_hablo Darién sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella asintió y el abrió sus brazos para abrazarla dejándose envolver por su aroma, ambos sollozaron dolorosamente sin saber que el rubio veía la escena del otro lado de la habitación, no había querido escuchar a Haruka y Hotaru._

- Son tus hijos –_dijo ella recomponiéndose un poco_ –tienes derecho a estar aquí –_se sorbió la nariz._

- Gracias –_mirándola fijamente en la posición en la que estaban con sus cabezas juntas y sus cuerpos unidos era inevitable el que él no tratara de buscar un consuelo en sus labios, trato de besarla, mientras el rubio apretaba fuertemente sus puños, ahora la decisión era de ella, si lo besaba el esperaría a que los gemelos aparecieran y se marcharía para dejarla ser feliz, si no se dejaba besar le propondría que fuera su esposa, llegaría a un acuerdo legal con Darién y se llevaría a su mujer y a sus hijos lejos del acoso del pelinegro. _

- Puedes quedarte –_dijo Serena colocando la mano entre sus cuerpos_ – compartimos el mismo dolor, lo sé, pero tu no haz estado presente cuando alguno de los dos enferma, no estuviste cuando caminaron, se rieron o hablaron por primera vez, puedes sentir la impotencia, pero no puedes sentir la ausencia, el vacío, el dolor que alberga mi corazón al entrar en esta habitación y no ver sus cabellos, al ver sus cosas- _suspiro y paso una mano por su rostro_ _limpiando sus mejillas_- Kakeru es mi apoyo, mi vara, nos vamos casar y por respeto a él te pido por favor que no intentes besarme, cuando los gemelos vuelvan trataremos de arreglar nuestras diferencias legales Darién, pero no me pidas más nada –_se levanto de la alfombra_ -debo ser fuerte por mis hijos ya una vez luche contra la muerte por ellos desafortunadamente ella se llevo a Atenea pero esta vez yo seré la única ganadora -_empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación dejando atrás a Darién, ella había sido clara a pesar de que lo amaba no había un mañana juntos. _

_Serena salió d__e la habitación y vio a su novio sentado en las escaleras, toco con su mano el hombro del joven que había estado con ella en los momentos más duros, él era su pareja, el rubio se levanto y ella le hizo saber que estaba mejor, ambos bajaron al estudio a esperar, a sabiendas de que los secuestradores volverían a llamar en cualquier momento. _

_Había pasado casi una semana desde ese fatídico día, en donde se habían llevado el tesoro más preciado de la mansión Tsukino, a pesar de tener a casi toda la fuerza militar rastreando pistas, aún no sabían nada y los oficiales_ _estaban como al principio, en ceros._

_Serena estaba recostada en la cama de Endimión mientras sujetaba fuertemente los peluches de sus hijos__, desde aquel día no había probado bocado si no era por que Kakeru la obligaba a medio comer, además de peso, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas ¿Por qué no llamaban? Era su pregunta, un día después los oficiales habían dicho que el secuestro era por dinero pero el par de llamadas que entraron en los primeros tres días eran solo los sollozos de los pequeños algo que hacia que la rubia se sintiera más destrozada, le partía el alma oír los sollozos de sus hijos y aún más saber que la policía no encontraba lógico que aún no se pidiera rescate alguno por los niños, según ellos el motivo era algo más personal, declaración que la tenía frustrada ¿Qué más que dinero podrían querer esas personas? Pensaba._

_Al día siguiente del secuestro Seiya Taiki y Yaten regresaron a Tokio al igual que Rey y Nicolás__, todos habían ido a mostrar su apoyo, cosa que agradecía, pero en esos momentos fuera de Kak no conversaba con nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario. _

_Lá__grimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro mientras escuchaba la melodía de una canción y apretaba más fuerte a su pecho el juguete preferido de sus hijos. _

_Ya no tengo sufrimiento  
ya no tengo quien me mienta  
ya no tengo a quien contarle lo que tengo en mi cabeza  
ya no siento desconfianza  
ya no siento más violencia  
ya no siento que mi vida valga menos que tu ausencia…  
_

_Ausencia, vacío, tantos sentimientos __que jamás pensó volver a sentir, su corazón latía ya por inercia, hacia las cosas mecánicamente deseando volver a sentir el calor que desprendían sus pequeños al abrazarla, ojerosa por la falta _

_de sueño Amy le había aplicado unos calmantes para hacerla dormir, esas eran las pocas veces que podía dormir en un grado de total inconsciencia, ya que cuando cerraba los ojos solo podría imaginarse al par de caballeritos que iluminaban sus días, ahora no tenia nada…_

_Ya no me importa tu destino  
ya solo quiero hallar el mío  
ya no me asombra tu existencia  
ya no me asombra nada…_

_Darién no estaba mejor__, al igual que la rubia estaba desecho, desde ese lunes se había casi instalado en casa de Serena, había dormido poco y comido menos, su estómago estaba cerrado, renuente a recibir alimentos… ¿Dónde estrían sus pequeños revoltosos?¿Quien los tendría? Su teléfono móvil sonó y contesto rápidamente. _

_Nuevamente los sollozos de sus hijos era lo que se escuchaba__, nadie hablaba_.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!- _gritó -_HABLA COBARDE- _su voz salía ronca_ _debido al llanto_ –por que nos haces esto –_demando _–la llamada se corto como siempre a los tres minutos.

_Darién se levanto de su asiento estrellando su silla contra la pared de su consultorio__, había tenido que ir a la fundación para arreglar y firmar unos documentos, Himeko entro apresurada al escuchar el estruendo. _

- Darién –_lo llamo al verlo en un rincón de la oficina con sus manos apoyadas en la cabeza. _

_Ya no tengo que explicar  
ya no tengo quien me juzgue  
ya no tengo a quien pedirle una opinión sobre mi vida  
ya no siento el alma ciega  
ya no siento el alma muerta  
ya no siento que mi vida valga menos que tu ausencia…  
_

– Nos quieren volver locos –_dijo llorando_-he sido fuerte por Serena, ya bastante esta sufriendo, pero no puedo más Hime, me estoy muriendo –la _pelinegra lo abrazo fuertemente_ –están gozando con nuestra agonía, disfrutan nuestro dolor-_dijo él entre sollozos_, _Himeko lo estrecho más contra su cuerpo, había visto a Darién mal muchas veces, había días en que se encerraba en su consultorio para no llegar a su casa y discutir con Beryl, pero nunca lo había visto así tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, tan roto….._

_Ya no me importa tu destino  
ya solo quiero hallar el mío  
ya no me asombra tu existencia  
ya no me asombra nada (nada)  
Para mi ya no existes... tiempo  
para mi ya no existes  
para mi ya no queda (nada)  
para mi ya no queda nada…_

- No tengo nada Hime- _murmuro sollozando_ –nada- _suspiro_ - antes me resignaba sabiendo que estaban con ella, que nada malo les pasaría, pero ahora ya paso una semana, una semana sin saber nada –_coloco las manos nuevamente en su cabeza en señal de frustración. _

- Tienes que calmarte y ser fuerte Darién –_animo la doctora -_te traeré un té, espérame aquí- _el pelinegro asintió sin darse cuenta de que su amiga había salido. _

_En la mansión Tsukino, Mina no se había querido separar de su hermana, tampoco tenia muchas ganas de comer pero lo hacia por el bebé que crecía en su vientre aunque luego lo devolviera, subió hasta la habitación de los pequeños a sabiendas de que Serena estaría ahí. _

- Sere –_la llamo al verla recostada en medio de ambas camas como en los últimos_ _5 días_ -te traje algo de comer hermanita –_susurro suavemente, la aludida ni la miro, así que la rubia decidió colocar el plato en una pequeña mesa y acostarse a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente. _

- ¿Por qué Mina?-_pregunto Serena_-¿Por qué no dicen que quieren? ¿Porqué no me devuelven a mis hijos?- _frustración y cansancio se mezclaban en los cuestionamientos de una madre desesperada._

- Sere no sé, no me preguntes, yo también estoy mal, confiemos en Dios, además recuerda que Atenea los cuida, vamos levántate, come lo que te traje, debes hacerlo por ellos –_la alentó-_ además abajo están todos los chicos- _le informó tratando de sonar optimista. _

_Serena se levanto aun con los muñecos de felpa agarrados, Mina acerco el plato que era una sopa de vegetales haciendo que la rubia tomara un par de cucharadas, su estómago estaba cerrado luego de tanta preocupación, pensando únicamente en que cuando ellos regresaran debía estar bien, se dejo guiar por su hermana menor. _

En el hospital Himeko llegaba con el té para Darién logrando que el pelinegro bebiera un poco -¿Estás mejor?-_le pregunto preocupada. _

- Es difícil escucharlos llorar… ¿Por qué no colocan una maldita suma y ya? ¿Eso es lo que quieren no? –_decía el pelinegro._

- Y si eso no es lo que quieren –_dijo la doctora._

- Sere no tiene enemigos y yo tampoco_- respondió_ - ¿Quién querría hacernos daño- _cuestiono contrariado, no podía imaginarse a alguien capaz de secuestrar a unos niños por el mero placer de causar dolor. _

- Beryl- _dijo la pelinegra como algo obvio_.

- ¿Beryl?- No, ella esta en Panamá, hace meses que no se de ella –_se recostó en el espaldar de su silla el personal de mantenimiento le había conseguido_ _una nueva mientras arreglaban la de él_ –además aunque no sea digna de confianza tampoco la creo capaz de algo así- _afirmó._

- Una mujer despechada es capaz de muchas cosas amigo, además por lo que me contaste ella siempre marco lo que consideraba su territorio aún además esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos ¿No crees?- _ironizo._

_- _No Hime, deja eso, dudo que el motivo sea eso que dices_- la joven doctora negó con la cabeza y decidió darle por su lado al despistado doctor.._

- Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa, tomes una ducha, comas algo y trates de dormir, estás muy demacrado- _aconsejo la pelinegra_.

_El aludido suspiro derrotado_ -iré a la mansión Hime, quedas a cargo, por favor no me llames, no me busques, a no ser que sea de vida o muerte –_la chica asintió y el pelinegro cruzo el umbral de la puerta dispuesto a marcharse. _

En otro lugar de Tokio. 

- Ya cállalos pez, ¿No sé porque demonios lloran tanto esos mocosos? –_gritaba muy enfadado un chico de cabello color rosa. _

- James parece que están enfermos y no los llames mocosos-_contesto la chica algo alterada, los pequeños lloraban y lloraban y ella no sabia porque, lo cual la tenía con los nervios de punta. _

- James no, águila, ojo de águila para ti de ahora en adelante, me oíste –_dijo agarrándola por el mentón en tono severo._

- Esta bien águila, los pequeños están enfermos, parece que tienen fiebre, están muy rojos- _externo preocupada_.

- ¿Cómo que enfermos?-_bufó_ - eso no puede ser, los has alimentado, les das sus medicinas- _enlisto- _¿Porqué habrían de estar enfermos?- _a estas alturas la molestia en el joven era evidente. _

- Esto es una pocilga- _le reclamo la chica airadamente_ - no podías conseguir algo mejor, es húmeda quizás los niños tengan algún virus- _dedujo viendo con desprecio el lugar. _

- Pues dales algo, para eso te traje ¿No? –_contesto él con sarcasmo. _

- Tengo que salir a comprar una medicina, algo, no sé, aquí no hay nada –_le grito_ –déjame salir, déjame ir, tengo una semana aquí encerrada, los secuestrados son ellos, no yo -s_uspiro- _por favor hermanito, déjame ir a la farmacia por las medinas, así le pregunto al vendedor-_rogo._

- Ok, te daré dinero, iras a la farmacia y traerás las medicinas-_paso la mano por_ _sus cabellos_ - si los jefes se enteran nos matan ¿Me entiendes?... Te dije una vez que estos niños valen su peso en oro, son hijos de Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino- _informó –_así que cuida bien lo que haces y dices, nuestras vidasdependen de ello_- advirtió._

- ¿El cardiólogo y la diseñadora?- _expreso la chica sorprendida, recordó por que los niños se le hacían conocidos, era lógico, esos niños se parecían mucho a su padre y el doctor Chiba era uno de los más reconocidos en su campo, por ende, el más fotografiado por la prensa. _

- Toma –_dijo el chico de los cabellos rosados entregándole dinero_ -ve y vuelve pronto –_ordeno._

- Por favor cuídalos, ahora logre que durmieran, si despiertan no los maltrates por favor-_le volvió a rogar._

- Claro que no, ya te dije que esos niños son oro sólido, ahora vete ya -_la chica se cambio los zapatos y se fue no sin antes suplicar con la mirada paciencia para con los niños. _

_Camino por varios minutos, la pequeña cabaña que su hermano había rentado estaba en un lugar en donde los vecinos estaban alejados, por ende los comercios también, llego a la farmacia, al llegar al pequeño dispensario, el televisor capto su atención mientras esperaba a ser atendida. _

- Estamos en directo desde la mansión Tsukino donde el día lunes de la semana pasada fueron raptados los gemelos Chiba Tsukino, Endimión y Edward –_dijo el presentador_ –ahora esta llegando el doctor Chiba, intentaremos conseguir alguna información- _el reportero se acerco al pelinegro seguido de varias_ _cámaras_- doctor Chiba ¿Es cierto que sus hijos fueron secuestrados?¿Doctor que tiene que decirnos?- _la insistencia del entrevistador y varios reporteros más pusieron nerviosa a la joven. _

_Darién salió del auto malhumorado el siempre había sido muy especial y atento con la prensa pero en esta ocasión no tenia ganas de hablar. _

- Doctor soy del noticiero 20/20 de la televisora galaxia tiene algo que decirnos- _interrogo el chico. _

_El pelinegro __camino en medio de la prensa meditando si debía o no hablar_– siempre he sido paciente con ustedes –_dijo él con voz apagada_ – pero hoy les pido de favor que se mantengan al margen de esto- _el semblante del médico era apagado y cansado, el dolor era evidente en todo él. _

- Doctor solo queremos saber si es o no cierto- _insistió el reportero_.

_Darién sintió que debía hacer algo por sus hijos__, algo más que esperar, al llegar a la entrada de la casa abrió su portafolios y saco un papel,_ _suspiro fuertemente y dijo_-estos son mis hijos Endimión y Edward –_mostrando lo que_ _resulto ser una fotografía_-efectivamente fueron secuestrados el día lunes de la semana anterior, cualquiera que sepa su paradero no dude en acercarse a nosotros, lo protegeremos –_hablo el pelinegro con evidente tristeza_ –ahora por favor chicos aléjense de la casa, están invadiendo propiedad privada –_sin más el pelinegro entro en la casa._

_Acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió como le daban una __fuerte bofetada_-ERES IDIOTA –grito Serena-¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE? LOS EXPUSISTE, SI ALGO LE PASA A MIS HIJOS SERÁ TU MALDITA CULPA DARIÉN CHIBA –_dijo abofeteándolo nuevamente, ante la mirada de sus amigos y familiares ella lo había visto todo desde la ventana. _

- ¡¿PORQUÉ LO HICE?! –_le grito_- POR QUE ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME LLAMEN Y SOLO ESCUCHAR SUS SOLLOZOS, ESTOY HARTO DE NO SABER NADA-_le contesto llorando_-TAL VEZ NO HE SIDO UN BUEN PADRE, TAL VEZ ELLOS NO TENGAN NI IDEA DE QUIEN DEMONIOS SOY, TAL VEZ HE COMETIDO MAS ERRORES EN MI VIDA DE LOS CUALES ME ARREPIENTO, PERO YA NO AGUNTO MÁS, YA NO, ME ESTOY MURIENDO POR NO SABER NADA, SUFRO IGUAL O QUIZAS MÁS QUE TU SERENA, POR QUE NUNCA HE TENIDO LA OPRTUNIDAD DE DARLES UN BESO, POR QUE NUNCA HE PODIDO ABRAZARLOS, MALDITA SEA SERENA, TÚ NO ERES LA ÚNICA QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO –_descargo su dolor y recostó su cabeza en la pared tratando de calmarse. _

– ¡TÚ TE LO BUSCASTE! – _contra ataco ella airadamente_ -TÚ Y SOLO TÚ, POR TU FORMA DE SER, POR NO ENTENDERME, POR NO DEJARME EXPLICAR, DESTROZASTE NUESTRAS VIDAS –_limpio sus lágrimas con brusquedad_-TÚ NO ERES NADIE EN SU VIDA ME ENTIENDES CHIBA, NADIE, SOLO EL QUE PUSO EL ESPERMA PARA QUE FUESEN CONCEBIDOS, ASI QUE AHORA NO VENGAS A DECIRME QUE TÚ PUEDES SUFRIR MÁS QUE YO, CUANDO YO HE ESTADO CON ELLOS EN CADA ETAPA DE SUS VIDAS, NO ME CULPES A MI POR TUS ERRORES, CUANDO TÚ Y SOLO TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE POR MACHISTA, POR ARROGANTE Y POR NO ENTENDER EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA AMOR- _le recriminó._

_Nadie en la sala se atrevía a decir algo ya que sa__bían que este momento llegaría, tenían que hablar sobre aquello que los había separado, del dolor que había formado un abismo entre ellos, quizás el momento no era el adecuado, pero la desesperación era demasiada y después de todo, tal vez sacando todo_ _aquello que aún tenían guardado en sus corazones podía ayudar a mejorar su relación más adelante, por el bien de los niños, sus miradas enfrentadas eran contrastantes, él la veía dolido y arrepentido y ella con resentimiento y con tristeza, Kakeru trato de acercarse pero Mina negó girando su rostro, él se quedo unos centímetros alejado de su bonita. _

- Te juro por Atenea y por la vida de mis hijos que si algo malo sucede por tu indiscreción te mato Chiba, te juro que te mato con mis propias manos _– él abrió los ojos sorprendido por la ferocidad de las palabras de la rubia y al mismo tiempo su corazón se encogió de dolor, ella tenía razón lo había perdonado, pero nunca olvidaría sus acciones del pasado, porque el presente se ligaba a sus errores, ella trato de acercarse para golpearlo de nuevo intentando descargar así su frustración y su ira pero Kakeru la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda llevándosela hasta el otro extremo de la casa, separándola considerablemente del pelinegro, al encontrarse en los brazos de su novio la rubia rompió en llanto ¿Era tan difícil entender su dolor? A ella le dolía compartir un mismo dolor con él a sabiendas de que ella cargaba con uno más, la muerte de su hija, al igual que comprendía que Darién lo hacía pero con el arrepentimiento por delante, debido a eso no confiaba del todo en él y le reprochaba sus acciones constantemente, sin querer lo estaba castigando. _

_Pasaron minutos y el silencio seguía apoderándose del lugar, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente mezclada con la impotencia de no poder intervenir. Darién aú__n seguía en la entrada de la mansión tratando de calmarse, no era conveniente que él y ella siguieran discutiendo así, sintió como unos suaves brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda mientras le acariciaban el cabello, levanto su vista encontrándose con cuatro pares de ojos negándose a romper en llanto_.

- Tranquilo Darién-_dijo Rey en un susurro tratando de reconfortarlo_.

- Estamos contigo hermanito –_completo Hotaru intentando sonrerír. _

_El pelinegro abrazo a sus hermanas y lloro como cual niño que se siente perdido__, así estaba él, perdido, Hotaru se separo para ir a buscarle un vaso con agua y Rey lo saco de la habitación, lo llevo al estudio y lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá. _

- Trata de entenderla –_murmuro la pelinegra_-no es fácil controlar tus emociones con todo lo que esta pasando – _agrego en un suspiro._

- Yo trato Rey –_respondió él con voz firme_ –pero…¿Quién me entiende a mi?- _se paso las manos por el cabello_ -hoy recibí dos llamadas con su llanto, se me rompe el corazón al escucharlos, ¿Porqué demonios no dicen cuanto quieren?-_se levanto del sofá viendo fijamente a su hermana_ –ya no me importa si Serena se los lleva lejos, lo único que deseo es que estén bien –_Rey se levanto y lo abrazo, Darién se veía muy mal, nunca lo había visto así y ella mejor que nadie lo conocía._

_En el recibidor Kakeru trataba de confortar a su novia__, sabía que en algún momento explotaría, con el horrible suceso sus emociones estaban a flor de piel aunque tenía que reconocer que Darién había sido un poco tonto al decir eso a la prensa, pero también entendía la desesperación del pelinegro, si bien el había colocado varios investigadores ninguno arrojaba una buena pista para dar con el paradero de los niños y aunque también se estaba desesperado, trataba de mostrar calma para que Serena no se desmoronara, para que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fueran el impulso que su bonita necesitaba para seguir adelante. _

- Ya paso bonita mía –_le decía mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, el cuerpo_ _de la rubia aun temblaba a causa de la ira y el llanto_ –por favor, no te hace bien discutir así –_repetía el rubio acariciando el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar al_ _mentón y levantar su mirada que segundos antes estaba en su pecho, tomo los mechones que salían de su coleta y los coloco detrás de las orejas para verla_ _directamente_- estamos juntos, no lo olvides, nada les pasara, piensa que pronto los tendremos con nosotros volviéndonos locos ¿De acuerdo_?– ella le brindo una sutil sonrisa para instantes después unir sus rostros en un tierno beso cargado de esperanza._

- Cof, cof –_tosió Nicolás_ –Serena me gustaría hablar contigo –_ella asintió_- si no es mucha molestia a solas- _agrego en un tono que no admitía negativas, Kakeru enarco una ceja, pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo él también compartía la opinión de los presentes de que la mayor de los Tsukino se había excedido con el mayor de los Chiba. _

- Bonita voy a buscarte un refresco, prometes estar calmada –_expreso el rubio en tono de súplica, ella asintió._

_Cuando ya se encontraban solos Nicolás hablo_ –tú y yo no hemos sido los mejores amigos, es más casi ni hablamos, pero he aprendido a quererte por Rey y los chicos- _la introducción del castaño puso en alerta a la joven. _

- Si vienes a defender a tu amigo, te pido el favor que te retires Nicolás –_respondió con dureza la rubia. _

- Solo déjame decirte unas palabras –_rebatió el castaño_ –si después de esto no quieres verme en tu casa con gusto me iré, aunque te recuerdo que mi esposa se quedara, te ama tanto como ama a su hermano y ama a esos niños más que a mi-_trato de reírse pero no pudo_ -¿Podemos hablar Serena?- _rogó._

_La __rubia asintió nuevamente, después de todo que podía decirle que ella no supiera y por Rey debía darle una oportunidad al hombre frente a ella._

- Trata de entenderlo esta desesperado –_Serena rodo los ojos_-esto no tengo por que decírtelo, pero se lo que sucedió después de la primera audiencia –_la rubia se tenso _-no te juzgare, se que lo amas, quizás más de lo que él te ama a ti, pero también se que estas muy dolida y que no es fácil perdonar, me duele ver a mi mejor amigo sufrir y no quiero que vuelva a querer acabar con su vida por que tu lo desprecias… Solo piénsalo – _ella lo observo sorprendida, el silencio reino y el se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. _

- Acabar con su vida dijiste –_repitió la rubia_, _el castaño la miro a los ojos._

- Si Serena, Darién trato de quitarse la vida después de la audiencia, haz sido muy dura y cruel con él, como te dije no te juzgo, pero debes saber y claro que lo sabes, la culpa lo esta matando, lo encontré en el departamento con una pistola en su sien, él no es el hombre fuerte que aparenta, lo he visto desmoronarse una y otra vez, la muerte de Setsu, tu aparente engaño, el no poder tener a sus hijos como quiere, el sentirte tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de ti y de ellos le afecta, se que el ha cometido errores y se que contigo se porto de la peor manera, también se que para ti no es fácil perdonarlo y que quizás nunca lo hagas , pero él también esta sufriendo, la muerte de Atenea lo atormentaba cada día, pero al darse cuenta de que tus hijos también eran suyos creyó recuperar un poco la paz como si se tratara de una segunda oportunidad- _tomo aire y espero la reacción de ella, la rubia parecía analizar todo lo que él le había expuesto._

- Es fácil pensar que entiendes y querer que yo lo entienda a él- _replico -_ yo perdí a mi bebe por su culpa ¿CÓMO QUIERE QUE LO PERDONE?-_cuestiono la rubia en un grito._

- Mi amigo ya ha pagado por eso, él sabe lo que es perder un hijo –_Serena se_ _sorprendió al escucharlo _-Beryl estaba embarazada –_eso le dolió_- Darién y ella se habían separado y ella llego con la noticia del bebé- _explico al notar la_ _reacción de ella_- desafortunadamente el embarazo se malogro y ella lo perdió, pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero que entiendas es que ya no pueden hacer nada por Atenea, ella desafortunadamente no va regresar por más "odio" que le profeses a Darién, entiende que ambos sufren Serena y lo peor es que se hacen daño mutuamente, piensa las cosas, eres una mujer inteligente –_sin más el castaño se marcho dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos. _

_Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que el castaño había abandonado la_ _pequeña sala de estar, el rubio preocupado al ver que su novia no salía decidió_ _ir a verla_ -¿Qué deseaba?-_expreso Kakeru con cautela sacando a la rubia de_ _sus pensamientos_ –toma te traje un poco de jugo, no haz comido mucho –_Serena tomo el vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago_ –_trato de levantarse pero sintió su estómago echo un nudo, corrió al baño más cercano y devolvió lo poco que había comido, _

- Lo bebiste muy rápido – _la regaño a la par que la ayudaba a levantarse, ella se limpio la boca y ambos salieron al estudio, con la esperanza de que quizás los secuestradores llamarían. _

_Lejos__, Ariel caminaba llevando consigo las medicinas de los pequeños, su conciencia le gritaba que tenía quehacer algo, les estaba tomando aprecio a los_ _pequeños pelinegros y no quería que nada malo les sucediera "tengo que hacerlo" se dijo mentalmente la chica de cabellos azules mientras abordaba un autobús._

_De regreso en la mansión Serena ingresaba al estudio__, busco con su mirada al padre de sus hijos pero no lo encontró, uno de los oficiales llamo a Kakeru y este dejo un momento a la rubia, Hotaru se acerco palmeando su espalda._

- Esta con Rey en la otra sala –_le dijo muy bajito, Serena se hizo la_ _desentendida_ -se que lo buscas –_agrego la jovencita_ –ve, les hará bien hablar sin gritos- _aconsejó._

_Serena dio media vuelta__, quizás Nicolás tenia razón, por más que ella le reprochara la muerte de su bebita, eso no la haría volver a la vida, ni devolver el tiempo, además no podía separar a los gemelos de Darién por siempre, sabía que Kakeru los amaba como si fuesen su sangre, pero ella sería honesta con sus hijos, les diría siempre la verdad, camino hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban Rey y su hermano, no pudo evitar la conversación que ellos tenían. _

- Ya no puedo más Rey –_decía el guapo doctor_ –la dejare ser feliz, lo único que quiero es que mis pequeños estén bien ¡QUE ELLA ESTE BIEN!-_exclamó, ella se sorprendió por las sinceridad que se dejaba entrever en sus palabras y por lo mucho que eso significaba, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos si eso garantizaba su felicidad, un sinfín de emociones encontradas se dispararon en_ _la rubia_.

- Eso significa que renunciaras a tus derechos como padre Darién –_expreso su hermana molesta._

- No me importa, con tal de que ellos sean felices –_suspiro _-Kakeru es un buen hombre, se que serán muy felices a su lado –_dijo nuevamente mientras sostenía la fotografía de sus pequeños que se mojaba con las lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos azules carentes de vida._

- Aja y ¿Tú?– _cuestiono Rey_ –¿Tú serás feliz sabiendo que tus hijos llaman padre a otro?-_le reprocho._

- Sabes que no lo soportare, pero eso es lo mejor, su bienestar es lo primero, y aunque me duela aceptarlo ese rubio es un buen hombre y los ama, él me lo dijo una vez los amo desde el primer momento tan solo por ser hijos de ella y yo- _su voz se quebró_ –yo a la primera oportunidad los repudie- _suspiro -_tan pronto los niños vuelvan, firmare el papel cediendo mis derechos, no obligare a Serena a estar junto a mi en ninguna forma que la incomodé, se lo debo, nuestra hija murió por mis pecados- _agregó._

- Ambos son culpables, ella por ocultar, tú por actuar sin pensar – _tal vez era cruel, pero eso lo había pensado siempre, aunque su hermano se había portado como un vil miserable las acciones de Serena en ese momento distaron mucho de la precaución, si sus hijos eran lo más importante para ella, debió esperar a estar fuerte para enfrentar a Darién, debió darle prioridad a su amor de madre a su amor romántico, aunque eso nunca lo diría, a menos que fuera necesario, además creía que a final de cuentas su amiga entendería eso y dejaría de ver a su hermano como el cerdo miserable que no era, solo era un humano, habían sido marionetas del destino, de un destino que había puesto a prueba un amor tan grande y que cada día se hacía más distante._

- Lo sé, pero ya no tiene caso buscar culpables, no devolveremos el tiempo, cuando los niños vuelvan me iré a EU, abriré "A corazón abierto" ahí, y tratare de ocupar mis días salvando vidas, sabes que es mi pasión, mi vida quedara medio vacía sin ellos y Sere, pero mi vocación que es la medicina, el estar cuando un nuevo ser viene al mundo, el poder salvar una vida es mi gran orgullo, después de mis pequeños- _una sonrisa de resignación se dibujo en sus labios_.

- Haz tomado una decisión –_afirmó la pelinegra_ –nada de lo que diga te hará que la cambies –_él negó. _

- Rey nuestro corazón, el de Sere y el mío estan muy dolidos, tenemos heridas profundas que no podremos curar en mucho tiempo, quizás nunca cierren, no quiero que mis hijos pasen por una corte y vean como sus padres pelean como perros y gatos por ellos, eso si que no- _afirmó enérgico_ - antes prefiero dejárselos, además ella tiene razón yo solo puse el esperma aunque daría mi vida sin dudar por haber hecho más que eso.

_Serena toco la puerta aun aturdida__, tanta información, tanto por digerir y con tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, lo que Nicolás le había dicho la había desarmado, lo que acababa de escuchar era una prueba del arrepentimiento de él y del amor que profesaba a sus hijos y a ella, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba saber si lo que había escuchado era cierto, quería escucharlo de sus labios, ya que si lo era, ella podría marcharse a Italia con Kak y los gemelos, aunque un sentimiento la asaltaba al mismo tiempo… ¿Ella querría irse?- asintió con la razón pero negó con el corazón, a cual de los dos seguir._

- Pase –_la voz de Rey la saco de sus cavilaciones._

- Rey nos puedes dejar a solas por favor –_suplico la rubia al entrar, la pelinegra se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la salida sin decir nada, aunque se notaba molesta, Serena cerro las puertas._

- Sucedió algo- _le cuestiono pensando que quizás habían llamado a la par que se limpiaba el rostro tratando de no evidenciar su pena más que evidente._

- Necesitamos hablar –_suspiro, no iba a ser fácil_-sin gritos, ni acusaciones, hablar por el bien de Endimión y Edward – _se sentó frente a él y lo observo dudosa. _

- Te escucho- _dijo él confuso_.

- Escuche sin querer que firmarás el documento donde rechazas tus derechos como padre_- él desvió la mirada. _

- Eso es lo que tu quieres ¿No?-_alegó el pelinegro tristemente._

- Lo que yo quiero- _suspiro tratando de reunir valor y aplomo_ –es que mis pequeños sean felices, no quiero que nada ni nadie les haga daño, pero al parecer falle, se que deben estar sufriendo mucho –_una lágrima rodó por su_ _rostro, la cual limpio rápidamente_ –merecen tener a su papá con ellos y tu tienes derecho, haz demostrado que te importan de verdad y sobre todo que los amas, por eso cuando aparezcan te dejare que los veas –_el rostro del_ _pelinegro se ilumino_-bajo mis condiciones Darién- _agregó. _

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –_pregunto en un murmuro._

- No seré capaz de mentirles, Kak los ama, lo sé y se que podrán ver a un padre en él, pero tienen derecho a saber que tú eres el padre aunque no haya sido lo planeado, perdóname si me he comportado mal contigo solo estoy un poco desesperada- _la declaración de ella impacto al doctor, pero también lo lleno de esperanza, ahí estaba la Serena de la que él se había enamorado, escondida entre el dolor y el miedo, brillando tenuemente para él, en ese momento. _

- Como todos _–minimizo él_ –perdona mi imprudencia con los medios, es que la verdad ya estoy harto de que no hablen, quizás así los presionaba, no lo hice con mala intención, te lo juro- _ella sonrío débilmente. _

- Lo sé, son tus hijos_- reconoció._

- Gracias Sere- _se acerco a ella y la tomo por las manos_, una sutil caricia llena de tantos sentimientos y que provocaba tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

- Cuando los gemelos vuelvan, hablaremos de los horarios de visita, como te dije días atrás, podrás estar con ellos pero olvídate de mi- _recordó, soltándose abruptamente. _

- Serena- _suplico él._

- Es lo mejor Darién, tú y yo ya no podemos tener nada, nos separa el dolor –_afirmó ella. _

- ¡Serena! ¡Darién! -_los llamo Luna llegando a la biblioteca, la mujer tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. _

- ¿Sucedió algo Luna?-_pregunto Darién emocionado. _

- Llamaron –_balbuceo la rubia. _

- Mis niños, mejor que eso –_respondió entrecortadamente_ - alguien vio el noticiero del medio día y te vio- _grito_ –trae información –_aviso la empleada que no necesito decir más para que ellos salieran casi corriendo con rumbo al estudio._

- Bonita –_dijo Kak ignorando al pelinegro que venia detrás de la rubia_ –ella es Ariel, trae noticias de Endimión y Edward- _informó emocionado, la llama de la esperanza renació en la mansión._

- ¿Es usted la mamá de mis preciosos? –_cuestiono la chica tímidamente_.

- ¿Tú sabes algo de mis hijos? –_interrogó la rubia._

- Mi hermano- _la chica bajo la mirada_ –él- los _ahí reunidos se acercaron para escuchar lo que la joven tenía que decir._

- ¿Tu hermano que?...¡Habla!-_exigió Seiya con cierta cautela._

- Yo….Yo- _el nerviosismo era evidente en la chica._

- Salgan todos –_exigió Serena percatándose del motivo del silencio._

- Pero bonita-_replico Kakeru._

- ¡QUE SALGAN!...He dicho todos fuera, ella y yo hablaremos solas –_se giro a_ _la chica_ –¿Así esta mejor? –_preguntó con voz firme_.

- Deseo que él se quede – _señalando a Darién_ –dijo que me protegería- _murmuro. _

_Los demás salieron de la habitación__ quedándose solo el pelinegro, la rubia y la chica de cabellos azulados. _

_Afuera del__ estudio, el rubio caminaba de un lado para otro enojado y desesperado hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, una clara señal de que lo mejor era que se tranquilizara. _

- Tranquilo, no pasará nada –_animo Mina._

- Yo debería estar ahí, yo, no él –_dijo el rubio entre dientes. _

- Kak, se que amas a los niños, por eso mismo piensa, ella tiene información y era obvio que esta asustada por lo que pueda pasarle, el que Sere sea la madre la hace confiar en ella, sobre todo por ser mujer y en Darién por que él fue quien encaro a la prensa, además de ser el padre nos guste o no, Eddy y Endy son el mismo retrato de él, eso le da confianza a la jovencita de que su vida estará a salvo, por que a su vez estará a salvo la de los niños, los demás para ella somos peligrosos, aunque nos duela, los únicos con derecho para estar ahí son Serena y Darién – _una cálida sonrisa y lo acertadas de las palabras de la rubia del lazo rojo aplacaron la molestia del joven. _

-tienes razón Mina perdóname –_dijo el rubio ella le sonrió y fue con sus esposo_

_El tiempo pasaba y la desesperación por no saber nada era latente, no se escuchaba ruido, nada, __ la familia Chiba y la familia Tsukino al igual que las amistades de ambos esperaban impacientes, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, Serena se veía un poco más feliz, su semblante estaba ligeramente iluminado, aún con rastros de llanto._

- ¿Dónde esta?-_pregunto Kakeru. _

- Se ha ido- _respondió ella_ -Darién la llevo por la parte de atrás de la casa, la sacará en su auto, nos tienen vigilados, nos dejo la dirección para llegar donde están los gemelos- _informó, todos contuvieron el aliento y los sollozos de alegría no se hicieron esperar._

- Tenemos que llamar a las autoridades- _intervino Kakeru._

- ¡NO!– _grito _–ella dijo sin policías, pueden hacerle algo a los niños-_expresó autoritaria._

- Sere es lo mejor-_argumento Seiya. _

- No, me niego- _debatió enérgicamente_- la chica dijo que en la noche estaría todo listo-_rebatió Serena. _

- Comparto la opinión de Seiya, Serena no pueden ir solos, es muy peligroso exponerse de esa manera- _dijo Yaten_- es mejor avisar a las autoridades competentes- _aconsejo contrariado. _

- ¡NO ¡…Iremos Darién y yo como ella lo ha pedido –_informo la rubia en un tono que no admitía réplicas o intervenciones._

- Chicos antes que nada deben conservar la calma no pueden irse así por que si-_dijo Amy._

- ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?-_argumento Taiki. _

- Nos arriesgaremos –_respondió el pelinegro con decisión que recién ingresaba por el jardín._

- No Serena, tu no iras –_expresó Sammy con determinación y temblando de pánico por dentro. _

- Iré por encima de quien sea –_respondió ella con seguridad._

- Entonces yo iré contigo bonita y no aceptare un no por respuesta –_expreso el rubio abrazando a su novia, Darién asintió y desvió la mirada, no soportaba ver esas demostraciones de afecto entre ellos, su corazón se rompía con cada caricia y cada palabra de amor, pero se decía que era su castigo por todas las humillaciones que ella había recibido por su culpa, a pesar de si mismo, ese rubio la amaba y lo demostraba en todo momento, que afortunado era por tenerla a su lado._

_La luna se asomo mostrando que se avecinaba la noche__, Serena Kakeru y Darién, tras despedirse de sus amigos y familiares partieron en busca de sus hijos sin notar que cierta rubia junto a su esposo los seguía con cautela. _

- Sigo diciendo que es riesgoso, tu estas embarazada Mina-_refunfuño el peliplateado._

- Estaremos lejos, si vemos algo raro llamaremos a la policía -_alego ella_-son mis sobrinos y mi hermana –_dijo enojada y Yaten sabia que no podía meterse con sus hormonas._

_El __reloj marcaba las 12 de la media noche cuando el rubio estaciono el coche. _

- Es peligroso que estemos solos aquí –_comento Kakeru_.

- Nadie te dijo que vinieras -_contesto cortante Darién_.

- Por favor, no discutan, no ahora –_suplico Serena tratando de calmar el animo de los dos hombres. _

- Ok, ya es hora -_anunció el pelinegro saliendo del auto._

_Darién__ camino hasta el lugar que había señalado la chica, subió por el árbol que estaba detrás de la cabaña hasta poder alcanzar el balcón, tal como habían quedado con la joven, la puerta estaba entre abierta y los sollozos de sus hijos se escuchaban a pesar de la hora, atravesó los vitrales preguntándose donde estaba Ariel, ella dijo que estaría en la habitación cuando el fuera por los niños._

_A__l llegar frente a los pequeños su corazón dio un salto de alegría, estaban bien, un poco más delgados y algo sucios pero a salvo, los niños lloraban mucho, se coloco frente a ellos y sonrió, Endy alzo sus manitos, reconociéndolo, alentándolo a cargarlo, siempre había tenido más contacto con el pequeño guerrero debido a todo lo que había convivido con él en la clínica, aunque a ambos los amaba por igual._

_Intento __calmar al pequeño Edward, ya que Endimión parecía más tranquilo, luego de unos minutos el bebé empezó a tranquilizarse aunque por su cuerpo aun pasaban los espasmos del llanto. _

- Tranquilos mis niños papi ya esta aquí, hoy volverán con mami –_les dijo tiernamente, los cargo a ambos como haría para bajar con ellos ahora, se_ _pregunto_-ya regreso pequeños -_anunció mientras salía de la habitación con suerte se encontraría a Ariel._

_Bajo __las escaleras con cautela y vio al hombre de cabellos rosados que estaba sentado frente al televisor, parecía dormido y había varias latas de cerveza a su alrededor por lo que le fue fácil deducir que estaba ebrio, pero ni rastros de la jovencita, escucho nuevamente el sollozo de sus hijos y se devolvió a la habitación._

- Tranquilos pequeños, papá esta aquí, "tengo que salir de aquí" –_pensó_-_hijos vamos a salir necesito que no lloren_ –_limpio las lágrimas del pequeño Eddy_ -vámonos de aquí –_los cargo a ambos y con mucho cuidado empezó a bajar las escaleras tratando de que le hombre no despertara. _

_Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho_ –pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al gran Darién Chiba- _ironizo una voz a sus espaldas._

- Jadeite –_murmuro el pelinegro sin salir de su asombro. _

- Baja a los mocosos Chiba– ordeno mientras le apuntaba con un arma –sabia que la maldita de Ariel nos traicionaría, se enamoro de los mocosos, por eso le di su merecido, a ella y a este tonto –Darién bajo a los pequeños colocándolos detrás de él.

- Déjalos ir tu pelea es conmigo –_grito el pelinegro _

– ¡NO!...Ellos verán morir a su papi- _expresó con malicia_ – bien, ahora di tus últimas palabras- el _pelinegro tragando saliva vio como cierto rubio bajaba despacio por las escaleras, sin ser notado por el loco frente a él._

- ¿Porqué haces esto? ¿Qué te hice?- _cuestiono el médico tratando de ganar tiempo distrayéndolo._

_- _Jajajaja, muy gracioso imbécil, se te olvida que por tu culpa esa maldita medespreció, esa zorra con aires de santa_- espeto sarcástico._

_- ¿_Bromeas? ¿Tu la hiciste abortar?-_ contra ataco Darién._

_- _Y ella no tardo en encontrar quién le diera lo que yo le quite ¿No?-_ río con sorna –_me la debes Chiba, ella era mía, aunque ahora ya estamos a mano_- dijo con una risa de suficiencia- _bueno, ni tanto, tu no la tienes a ella, y yo estoycon_- negó traviesamente – _eso ya no importa, tú no vivirás para que decirlo_._

- ¿Cómo? -cuestiono sin aparatar la vista del rubio.

- Di tus últimas palabras –_ordeno Jadeite apuntando a Darién con la pistola. _

_Darién solo se movió tratando de cubrir lo más posible a los niños, Jadeite estaba por apretar el gatillo del arma cuando…_

- Hasta la vista baby –un _golpe seco se escucho en la habitación, Jadeite cayo desmayado en el frio suelo, Kakeru lo había golpeado con un florero en el_ _momento justo_ –siempre había querido decir eso, dime que no lo mate Darién- _el aludido llego hasta el cuerpo de Jadeite y checo su pulso_.

- No solo lo desmayaste...¿Serena?- _pregunto preocupado._

- En el auto, creo que debemos irnos –_apremió Kakeru viendo todo el lugar con insistencia._

- Ok, llévate a Endimión yo llevare a Edward –_el rubio asintió y apresuradamente salió de la casa, Darién tomo a Edward en brazos y el bebé lo abrazo, al tenerlo cerca él también lo abrazo, era su hijo, su hijo, se acerco al hombre de cabellos rosados, como médico le fue difícil resistir el impuso de revisar si estaba a salvo, afortunadamente lo que tenía el tipo era una severa cruda. _

_Abrazo a su hijo fuertemente__ en un gesto de protección, sentía que tenían que salir de ese lugar ya, estaba por hacerlo cuando sintió un revolver en su nuca, Darién se tenso y apretó el agarre de Edward que empezaba a llorar. _

- Muy conmovedor –_dijo con sorna una mujer a sus espaldas_.

- ¿Beryl?- _expresó incrédulo, ya Hime se lo había dicho, más el no había prestado atención, no la hubiera creído capaz de algo tan bajo. _

- Baja el niño Darién –_ordeno la mujer_.

- Nunca, primero me matas –_le debatió él. _

- Me pregunto una cosa- _comento pensativa_ ¿Si nuestro hijo hubiese nacido, lo tratarías igual? –_dijo con sorna_.

- Sabes que si, amaba a mi hijo, aunque no te amaba a ti –_le respondió. _

- Sincero jajaja-_rió _-pero no te vale de nada esa maldita sinceridad, acabare contigo y con el mocoso, así le dejare un recuerdo a Serena, a esa estúpida mustia, cuando vea a su otro escuincle lo vera a él y a ti y añorará como loca la pérdida- _se burló_ -no puedo negarte que son idénticos a ti –_Edward seguía llorando con más fuerza mientras Darién trataba de consolarlo, Beryl lo obligo a girarse y viéndola de frente vio en ella lo que todos le decían que era una mujer peligrosa, cosa que nunca escucho debido a que ella le daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, o eso creía, ahora ella quería la vida de su hijo y eso no se lo iba a permitir, costará lo que costará, Edward llegaría sano y salvo a los brazos_ _de su amada_.

- Todo esto es por despecho- _espeto incrédulo_.

- Por venganza, le voy a quitar lo mismo que ustedes me quitaron, a mi hijo- _respondió con voz gélida la pelirroja._

- El no tiene la culpa- _gritó Darién, Beryl se carcajeo con la desesperación del pelinegro. _

_Afuera Kakeru llegaba agitado con Endimión en brazos__, el pequeño al ver a su madre se arrojo a sus brazos mientras ella lo besaba y lo abrazaba. _

- ¿Y Edward?-_pregunto la rubia. _

- Darién lo trae, venia detrás de mi- _informó asomándose al camino que recién_ _había recorrido -_¡No puede ser aún esta en la casa!-_gritó_- esperemos, no debe demorar-_dijo Kakeru entrando en el auto. _

_Los minutos pasaban y Darién no salía de la cabaña que estaba un poco retirada del lugar, la rubia empezó a sentirse inquieta, estaba temiendo lo peor._

- Y si les paso algo- _comento ella, rompiendo el breve silencio, Endy se acababa de dormir, agotado por el llanto._

- No lo creo bonita, ya viene –_animo Kak aparentando una calma que no tenia… ¿Y si el rubio se había levantado? Esa era su pregunta. _

Mientras en la cabaña. 

- Vamos Beryl- _ella seguía con una expresión malvada en el rostro, como_ _esperando el momento adecuado de terminar con ellos_ - se que no eres mala, déjame ir- _expreso suplicante, mientras caminaba despacio, cautelosamente para llegar hasta las escaleras, al verse frente a ellas el pelinegro corrió arriba a Beryl no le tembló mano para disparar._

_Darién sintió como algo le quemaba en su espalda__, corrió lo más rápido que pudo sabiendo que de eso dependía la vida de su hijo y su propia vida, al llegar al balcón trato de bajar a Edward que lloraba cada vez más, observo minuciosamente a su pequeño para darse cuenta que tenia un leve quemón en su bracito, maldijo internamente por no haberlo protegido lo suficiente, se percato del ruido que hacían las sirenas de la policía…¿Quién los había llamado? Llego al auto y le dio el pequeño a Serena que se asusto al ver la sangre que salía de su brazo, pero la emoción de madre le gano y no noto que el pelinegro estaba herido. _

- Llévanos a la fundación- _exigió ignorando su dolor_ -"A corazón abierto" ahora –_rugió Darién mientras rasgaba su camisa y la colocaba en el bracito del pequeño._

_Kakeru encendió el auto sin preguntar__, más las manos de Darién cubiertas de sangre y el pequeño Edward herido era suficiente para llevarlos a la clínica, todo esto mientras los policías ingresaban a la cabaña. _

_Solo 15 minutos le tomo al rubio llegar a la fundación del doctor Chiba, al llegar Darién ingreso con el pequeño en brazos sin importarle su herida, era consiente de que estaba sangrando, sentía la sangre correr por su espalda y vientre, pero era más importante la salud de su pequeño, su camisa negra se veía húmeda, pero ninguno de sus dos acompañantes parecían percatarse de ello._

- Darién, ¿Qué sucedió?-_pregunto Himeko al ver al pelinegro con el pequeño seguido de Serena y Kakeru que venía con Endy en brazos._

- El doctor Kiao- _pidió _- Hime ¡AHORA! –_gritó preocupado mientras colocaba a su pequeño en una camilla. _

- El doctor Kiao se acaba de ir –_informo la pelinegra mientras ambos empujaban la camilla, Eddy seguía llorando._

- ¿Quién esta a cargo? –_pregunto el pelinegro en tono desesperado. _

- Cambie la guardia con Struk, así que estoy yo con los residentes _–le_ _respondió confusa la joven mientras ingresaban a una habitación._

- Hay que revisar la herida, no sé si tenemos que suturar –_dijo Darién mientras acomodaba los implementos que iba a utilizar y lavaba sus manos que estaban teñidas de sangre, tomo la gasa y un poco de solución para limpiar la herida de su hijo, Himeko lo detuvo. _

- ¿Qué haces?-_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos_.

- Lo curaré –_respondió él mirándola de la misma manera._

- No puedes, no debes, vinieron a visitarnos de la comisión médica, saben lo que paso con Endimión, en el juicio los abogados de serena Serena te delataron por haber echo muestras de ADN sin el consentimiento de la madre - _informó. _

- No me importa –_respondió mientras aflojaba el agarre para limpiar la_ _pequeño_-colócale un sedante-_ordeno._

- No puedes hacerlo llamare un residente- _expresó angustiada. _

- Himeko –_la llamo autoritariamente_ –te dije que un sedante ¡AHORA!–_le grito_ –soy tu jefe, no tu amigo, eres la anestesióloga de esta clínica, haz tu trabajo-_dijo irritado mientras trataba de aguantar su dolor. _

- ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? ¡TU CARRERA ESTA EN JUEGO!-_le grito la pelinegra. _

- ¡LO HACES TU Ó LO HARE YO! Y SI LO HAGO, MAÑANA SERÁS PARTE DE LA LISTA DE DESEMPLEADOS DE ESTE PAIS –_espeto enfadado._

_Himeko abrió los ojos __como platos, nunca Darién la había tratado así_-si señor como usted ordene –le dijo mientras aplicaba una pequeña dosis de sedante al pequeño-_luego de eso salió del lugar._

_Darién limpio la herida y suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta __de que solo era una rozadura, nada de que preocuparse, aunque se sentía mal por no haberlo protegido como debía, coloco una gasa y medicamento para evitar una infección, acaricio los cabellos negros de su pequeño y se recordó que debía examinarlo completamente y así lo hizo, no había golpes ni moretones, solo estaba un poco bajo de sus peso normal, un residente llego con el pequeño Endimión que sonrió al ver a su progenitor, de igual manera el pelinegro lo_ _examino sin encontrar rastros de maltrato, al igual que su hermano solo estaba bajo de peso, los acostó a los dos en una misma camilla y pidió a Saori su mejor estudiante que estuviera con ellos mientras entraba su mamá. _

_Debía revisarse__ y buscar a Hime, le debía una disculpa a la pelinegra, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sus fuerzas estaban al borde de su límite, estaba sangrando demasiado, cuando salió al pasillo en busca de su mejor amiga se encontró con su bella de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, a pesar de que su visión no estaba en perfecto estado, noto que ella tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, preocupado, llego hasta ella en un par de pasos._

- Todo esta bien –_murmuró apoyándose en su hombro _-podrás verlos en unos minutos, solo están algo bajos de peso –_apretó su agarre en el hombro mientras colocaba una mano en su herida y hacia una mueca de dolor. _

- Darién, ¿Estás bien? –_expresó Serena angustiada al ver su rostro desencajado, bajo la mirada hasta donde el doctor tenia su mano apretando fuertemente su herida. _

- Yo no importo, entra con nuestros hijos, lo Edward fue solo- _el pelinegro sintió que sus fuerzas no daban para más, sintió como sus cuerpo se volvía vulnerable, apretó la fuerza de la herida y se apoyo en el cuerpo de la rubia , perdiéndose así de todo conocimiento del lugar donde se encontraba. _

_A lo lejos escuchaba a su amada princesa llamarlo muchas veces._

Continuará……………..

* * *

Hola lindas acá les traigo un nuevo cap. de travesuras del destino espero que haya sido de su total agrado solo espero que mi dari no este tan mal, como ven hablaron pero nada esta escrito quizás pensado jajajaja nos vemos la próxima semana (trátate) con el final final no va mas ahhhhhh lloro no quiero que se acabe que les cuentos hoy estoy muy contenta ya que pude actualizar todos mis fi casi que tienen mucho que leer jajajajjja y para las amantes de twiligth actualice mi versión de pecados paternos ahora alégrenle mas el dia a esta humilde escritora dejándole un pequeño rev para que se `ponga a escribir el próximo caps

Besitos

Mayra


	19. Chapter 19

**|Capítulo 19: Resolviendo.**

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

- Darién, ¿Estás bien? –_expresó Serena angustiada al ver su rostro desencajado, bajo la mirada hasta donde el doctor tenia su mano apretando fuertemente su herida. _

- Yo no importo, entra con nuestros hijos, lo de Edward fue solo- _el pelinegro sintió que sus fuerzas no daban para más, sintió como sus cuerpo se volvía vulnerable, apretó la fuerza de la herida y se apoyo en el cuerpo de la rubia , perdiéndose así de todo conocimiento del lugar donde se encontraba. _

_A lo lejos escuchaba a su amada princesa llamarlo muchas veces._

_**Capítulo actual:**_

_La inconsciencia se apodero del pelinegro, Serena grito angustiada y varias enfermeras se acercaron a auxiliarla, minutos más tarde Darién ingresaba a un quirófano, sería intervenido para retirar la bala producto del disparo de Beryl, que se había alojado en la espalda provocando daño en ciertas arterias, debido a la pérdida de sangre, el joven médico se encontraba muy débil, Hime y dos doctores más se encontraban preparando todo para dar inició a la operación._

_Fuera de ahí, en la habitación donde se encontraban los pequeños Edward y Endimión, Serena y Rey oraban en silencio, cada una con su preocupación por la misma persona: Darién. Después de que se lo llevaran en una camilla, la rubia había tenido una pequeña crisis nerviosa y habían tenido que sedarla, Kakeru se había retirado para resolver la acusación formal contra los secuestradores que afortunadamente habían sido detenidos, todos los hermanos Chiba, así como Gea se encontraban en el hospital a la espera de noticias, debido a ciertas influencias cortesía de los Chiba, la mayor de los Tsukino y sus hijos se encontraban en la misma habitación, todos serían retenidos unas horas más como medida preventiva. Rey Chiba la acompañaba para estar cerca de ella y de sus sobrinos._

_En el quirófano unidades de sangre entraban y se canalizaban al pelinegro, todo en busca de estabilizarlo, ya habían pasado dos horas, la bala había sido retirada sin causar más daño del que ya estaba hecho, ahora los médicos se concentraban en reconstruir los tejidos que había desecho el impacto. Al finalizar la operación, el pelinegro presento fiebre, por lo que se decidió llevarlo a terapia intensiva hasta que se estabilizara completamente._

_Días después Darién se encontraba acostado y viendo fijamente el techo, tenía un día de que había despertado, aún tenía fiebre, pero era normal debido a que aún se encontraba débil, había sido trasladado a esa habitación en donde ahora se encontraba, al despertar su primer pensamiento fue dirigido a sus pequeños, Seiya su hermano le había informado que estaban perfectamente de salud y en casa, tenían un poco alterados los nervios, todo esto debido a la traumática experiencia. Aunque siendo sinceros hubiera querido verla a ella, sus hermanos, primos, Nicolás, Ami, Taiki, Mina y hasta Haruka con quien no se llevaba muy bien por lo ocurrido casi dos años atrás con Sere habían ido a verlo y su princesa ni siquiera lo había llamado, eso lo tenía triste y melancólico, aunque no podía quejarse, era obvio que ella ya había escogido, y después de todo ¿Porqué iba a presentarse a verlo? Seguramente ya sabia que estaba fuera de peligro y no había considerado prudente verlo, seguramente es eso, pensó, pero duele, un suspiro involuntario escapo de sus labios. _

_- _Vas a necesitar de nuevo la mascarilla de oxígeno si sigues suspirando así_- le reprendió cierta pelinegra al entrar a la habitación._

- Hola Hime- _saludó él con voz ronca._

- ¿Estás solo? Pensé que tu familia estaría aquí haciéndote compañía- _comento un tanto confundida._

_-_ Todos tenían un aspecto espantoso así que los mande a descansar un poco- _bromeó –_me siento bien, solo cansado y hambriento- _sonrío._

_La guapa doctora que desde que había ingresado se había dedicado a revisar que el monitor, el suero y los signos vitales del pelinegro estuvieran bien_, _levanto la vista y lo observo a los ojos por primera vez_ – estuvieron a tu lado todo el tiempo- _informó_ –llegaron cuando estabas en el quirófano, me lo dijo Maddie-_ él asintió-_ Rey era la más afectada, así que su esposo le exigió que se fuera a casa –_Darién se quedo pensativo_ –Mina Tsukino le dijo que los niños estaban aquí, le aclaró que en perfectas condiciones y entonces tu hermana decidió irse con ellos a esperar- _el pelinegro la observo largo rato en silencio y después desvió la vista abrumado._

- Lamento el haberlos preocupado- _murmuró._

- Es inevitable, son tu familia, te aman, es lógico- _debatió ella_ –todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti a decir verdad, pero eres fuerte- _expresó sonriente –_y ahora estas bien- _animo._

- Si_- sonrío con desgano- _y les agradezco que me quieran y se preocupen por mí, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que me gustaría que ella viniera_- suspiro._

_Hime negó con la cabeza, no estaba entre sus planes decírselo, pero tampoco era justo no hacerlo, era obvio que la familia había evitado hablarle de ello ¿Por qué? Sus razones tendrían justifico, pero ella sentía que debía hacerlo, sobre todo por lo dura que había sido con la rubia hacía unas horas atrás._

_Carraspeó con fuerza tratando inútilmente de captar la atención de Darién - _¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no ha venido a verte ó se ha preocupado por ti_?- cuestiono elevando la voz._

_El se giró y en sus ojos denotaba sorpresa, sus orbes azules brillaban con esperanza._

- ¿Estuvo aquí?-_ preguntó finalmente e intento incorporarse, arrepintiéndose al instante, un dolor intenso lo hizo gemir, la doctora se acercó a él y lo ayudo con mucha precaución._

_- _Todo el tiempo- _declaro con voz firme._

- Nadie me dijo nada-_ afirmó pensativo._

_- _Talvez para protegerte, para evitar que te hicieras falsas ilusiones_- dijo ella con seguridad._

_- _No, tú dices que estuvo todo el tiempo_- debatió él –_cuéntame_- suplico tomándola de las manos._

_Un suspiro de derrota escapo de los labios de la joven –_cuando ingresaste a cirugía ella sufrió una crisis nerviosa, Hatake tuvo que sedarla, la instalamoscon los niños_- Darién intento hablar pero ella le hizo una seña haciéndole saber que no la interrumpiera –_cuando salí a dar información ella estaba con tu familia, aguardando información tuya, de hecho ella fue la primera en preguntar por ti-.

- Pero no ha venido_- murmuró él con tristeza._

_- _Tenía que atender a sus hijos-_ defendió ella –_estuvo contigo cuidándotetodaslas noches mientras estuviste inconsciente.

_- _¿Eso es cierto?-_ balbuceó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado._

_- _Muy cierto, era algo curioso verla sentada junto a ti y recibir cada hora algunallamada de su novio preguntando si ella estaba bien_- río divertida._

_- _Vaya, espero que no haya tenido problemas_ –probablemente la gratitud llevo a Serena a actuar así pensó él, eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba dormido, la calidez que lo reconfortaba y lo animaba a salir adelante era de su princesa, y el pensando que ni siquiera le había importado su salud._

- Cuándo desperté, ella ya no estaba-_ murmuró el pelinegro._

_- _Kakeru la obligó a irse a descansar, se veía mal, sin dormir bien y probablemente sin comer, aunado al estrés de los últimos días le provocaron una baja considerable en la presión arterial, se desmayó justo cuando Seiyallegaba a relegarla, eso alarmo a todos, es extraño_- afirmó ella pensativa._

- ¿Qué cosa?-.

_- _Pues que despertaras justo cuando ella ya se había ido_- respondió._

_- _No es extraño, es mala suerte_- afirmó._

_- _Como sea, deja de pensar cosas, sabes, tú le importas_ –aseguró- _hay que entender que las cosas no siempre salen como nosotros queremos Darién, ellademostró que le preocupa tu bienestar, pero, ambos sabemos que nunca ha dado alguna muestra de querer separarse de su novio-.

_- _Lo sé_- expresó derrotado._

_- _Ya no pienses en ella_- aconsejó –_enfócate en los niños, en tus hijos y en ti.

_- _Eso haré, supongo…-

_- _¡Hola hermanito! ¡Hola doctora!_- saludó con entusiasmo Hotaru Chiba._

_- _¡Hola!_- contestaron los aludidos al unísono-_

_- _Yo me retiro-_ anunció Hime._

_- _Himeko-_ la llamó Darién –_perdóname por haberme comportado como untonto_- suplico angustiado._

_- _No tengo nada que perdonarte, hacías lo que creías correcto por tu hijo y eso no puedo discutirlo, además aunque mi jefe haya sido un bruto, mi amigo esuna gran persona_- sonrío y él le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que ya tenía un peso menos sobre sus hombros._

_- _Gracias-_ murmuró él. La doctora salió de la habitación deteniéndose al escuchar a Darién cuestionar a su hermana sobre Serena._

_- _¿Por qué no me dijeron que Sere estuvo a mi lado mientras estuveinconsciente?-_ preguntó en tono serio._

_- _Rey, Seiya y Nicolás decidieron que era lo mejor_- respondió con tranquilidad._

_- _¿Lo mejor?-_ ironizó._

_- _No queremos que sufras más, el que ella estuviera aquí no cambia nada, ellanos lo aclaró_- afirmó._

_Hime camino presurosa, ella misma había abordado a la rubia unas horas atrás, le había exigido que dejara de jugar con los sentimientos de su amigo._

_Flash back---------------------------------------------_

_Himeko se encontraba en la recepción del hospital revisando varios expedientes, cuando cierta rubia hizo su aparición._

_- _Buenos días_- saludo la recién llegada._

_La doctora con su vista enfocada en la rubia contesto con cierta aprensión- _buenos días, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-_ cuestiono con una amabilidad cortante._

_- _Mepodrías informar en que habitación se encuentra Darién_- dijo la rubia._

_- _¿Por qué_?- debatió la pelinegra -¿_Por qué debería decírtelo? Mejor dicho¿Para que Serena Tsukino?-_ cuestionó con un dejo de ironía._

_- _Disculpa- _expresó confusa la aludida y enarcando una ceja_ –solo dime en donde esta y ya-.

- Aún esta débil así que no quiero que se altere y si te ve, es seguro que eso pase- _afirmó._

- Escúchame, tú serás la amiguita de Darién pero yo_…- Himeko la jaló del brazo y la encamino hacia una pequeña oficina, Serena confundida solo camino ya dentro del lugar ambas se alejaron la una de la otra, desafiándose con la mirada._

- ¡Qué te pasa idiota! ¿Porqué me jalas?- _gritó Serena._

- En primera en un hospital no se grita, en segunda tu comenzaste, no me gusto el tonito que usaste al referirte a mí- _argumentó evidenciando enojo._

- Oh, disculpa- _ironizo a la rubia_- solo te hice una pregunta que es tu trabajo contestarme-.

- Como trabajadora de aquí si, como amiga de Darién no- _debatió._

- ¿Celosa?- _río la rubia_.

- No, no tengo porque él es solo mi amigo- _respondió con tranquilidad la pelinegra._

- No comprendo entonces, ¿Qué más te da que pase a verlo?-.

- Antes quiero decirte una cosa, no vengas a ilusionarlo, el te ama, esta desesperado por ver alguna mínima esperanza, verte solo lo confundiría, ahora que no se quizás tú estés aquí para eso, para darle una oportunidad-.

_La rubia desvió la mirada_ – no tendría porque contestarte esto pero lo haré- solo quiero ver con mis propios ojos que esta bien, estoy muy agradecida con él, arriesgo su vida por nuestros hijos y eso ante mí vale mucho-.

- Y es todo-.

- Así es-.

_La doctora suspiro_ – entonces ve, pero oculta tus verdaderos sentimientos- Serena se sorprendió –para todos es obvio que lo amas, tus ojos te delatan, pero le haces daño, tu tienes a Kakeru ¿No?-.

_Serena asintió._

- Deja de jugar con ellos, si estas con Kakeru, deja de ilusionar a Darién-.

- Nunca he hecho tal cosa- _se defendió ella_ –siempre he sido clara con Darién, el sabe que yo nunca dejaría a Kakeru- _afirmó._

- Pues tus actos de los últimos días dan mucho en que pensar, yo misma te vi discutiendo con tu novio por el tiempo que pasabas aquí- _amonestó._

- Supongo que…-

- No supongas nada, te la pasas exigiendo que él salga de tu vida para tu tranquilidad, ahora te toca a ti hacer lo mismo por él-.

- Tenemos dos hijos- _murmuró la rubia._

- Existen métodos de que él conviva con ellos, sin que interfiera en tu vida ó tú en la de él, además Kakeru no merece que tus indecisiones lo lastimen-.

_Serena cerro los ojos y se sintió mal, la doctora tenía razón, el enojo se apodero de ella, Hime no tenía derecho de exigirle nada._

- No tengo porque hacerte caso-.

- Solo no juegues con ellos, no se lo merecen- _concluyó la joven antes de salir del lugar dejando a la rubia perdida en sus pensamientos._

_Himeko regreso a la recepción para continuar con su trabajo, Serena tardó varios minutos en salir del consultorio, la doctora pensó que al situarse frente a ella volvería a preguntar por la habitación de Darién, para su sorpresa la rubia la observaba con la mirada apagada y triste, tras un largo suspiro se dio la media vuelta y abandono la clínica._

_Fin del flash back-------------------------------------------------_

_Los días pasaban muy rápidamente, días en que la rubia sabía sobre la evolución del pelinegro a través de la poca información que le daba su hermana, luego de pasar casi tres días en casa agradeciéndole a Dios y a la vida por traer de vuelta a sus hijos sanos y salvos estaba de lleno en el nuevo proyecto de la empresa, la "Línea Teflón", había trabajado en horarios extenuantes ya que había perdido la semana en que los gemelos fueron secuestrados, además de los días que se había quedado pendiente de Darién, tenía bastante trabajo atrasado, el evento sería en menos de dos semanas y necesitaba tener todo listo y organizado en tiempo récord._

_Por otro lado el pelinegro estaba mucho mejor, le habían dado de alta y estaba instalado en la mansión Chiba, para restablecerse por completo bajo el ojo vigilante de Gea, Artemis y sus hermanos, más no todo era tranquilidad, se había enterado por medio de la televisión y la prensa que Jadeite y Beryl estaban tras las rejas junto con el hermano de Ariel, a la chica la habían exonerado por colaborar con ellos y por Rey sabia que ahora trabajaba como asistente de Serena en la empresa, había recibido una carta del consejo de medicina por su mal proceder en los casos de los gemelos Tsukino, tenía una audiencia más no le importaba, la medicina era su pasión, salvar vidas y ayudar a las personas era su gran satisfacción, pero por encima de esto estaban sus hijos, ellos eran su todo, la rubia, dueña de su corazón no lo había llamado y eso le dolía, esa situación le daba a entender que había tomado una decisión y él la respetaría, estaría con los niños, más no con ella._

_Un nuevo día alumbraba a la cuidad de Tokio, Darién se levanto de la cama directo a la ducha, había tratado por todos los medios de olvidar ese día en su vida, si hubiera podido lo hubiera borrado del calendario, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba y ahora se lo recordaba a cada momento, bajo a la sala sus hermanos no estaban, era lo mejor pensó, busco a Artemis, su amigo de confianza y casi padre, era bueno que a pesar de estar casado con Luna y ser padre de la pequeña Diana, Artemis siempre estaba ahí para él y sus hermanos. _

_- _Artemis, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar –_dijo el pelinegro, el hombre asintió sin preguntar, él como toda la familia Chiba y Tsukino sabían que significaba esa fecha para el pelinegro._

_En la mansión Tsukino, Serena se había levantado más indispuesta que de costumbre, Kakeru se había ido temprano a su oficina provisional a resolver los asuntos de sus empresas, ella era consciente de que el rubio extrañaba su tierra y deseaba volver a Italia pronto, pero ella le había prometido a Darién que le dejaría pasar tiempo con los niños y tenía que resolver eso antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir como su puerta se abría y sentía unos pasitos correr a su cama. _

_- _Mami despieta-_apremiaba el pequeño Edward jalando las sábanas de su mamá._

_- _Estoy despierta amor-_le respondió amorosamente mientras lo cargaba_ -¿Dónde esta tu hermanito?-_el pequeño señalo la puerta de la habitación contigua._

_Al cabo de unos minutos Molly llego con el pequeño Endimión _-¿Estás bien?-_pregunto al ver el semblante pálido de la rubia. _

- Si, solo un poco cansada_ –respondió la rubia mientras salía de la cama y abrazaba a su pequeño retoño._

_- _Deberías ir al doctor te ves de muy mal color_-le aconsejo la pelirroja. _

_- _Debe ser por el día que es –_suspiro_-Molly ¿Podrías arreglarlos? Creo que es hora de que ellos sepan quien es Atenea –_la chica asintió y en ese momento comprendió por que su amiga estaba de ese estado de ánimo. _

_Minutos después las dos partían junto con sus nuevos guardaespaldas en dirección al cementerio, hoy se cumplían dos años de aquel fatídico día donde su corazón y el de Darién se había agrietado, dos años de que había perdido a su pequeña, dos años que hacían una brecha muy grande entre ellos y sus corazones. _

_Mientras en el cementerio dos hombres buscaban afanosos la tumba donde descansaban los restos de un ángel, luego de seguir varias indicaciones llegaron al ángel de mármol y al leer el epitafio que marcaba la pequeña lápida no pudo más, Darién cayo de rodillas, nunca sus actos le habían dolido tanto, postrado le pidió perdón a su hija una vez más, por actuar sin pensar, por haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos, por seguir lo que le dictaba su ego y no su corazón, colocó las rosas blancas que llevaba en el pequeño florero que estaba a un lado y acarició con un dedo la fotografía de su mini Sere._

_- _Atenea_- susurró con dolor –_perdóname, espero que de alguna forma yo pueda en un futuro estrecharte en estos brazos que no lo merecen, pero que lo anhelan con el alma- _las lágrimas y el fuerte dolor en su pecho se incrementaba conforme repasaba los hechos de aquel día. _

_Artemis colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, todos le habían dicho que era hora que dejara el pasado atrás, y sabía que tenía que hacerlo, aunque sabía que el dolor siempre estará ahí, como una grieta que nunca cerraría, si Dios le concediera una nueva oportunidad de vida, definitivamente las cosas serían diferentes, pensó el guapo médico, le pidió en silencio a su acompañante de que lo dejara solo, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba sentirse en paz, de cierto modo, no había pasado mucho cuando escucho pasos, no se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, ni se levanto, ya que estaba tan sumido en su propio dolor, fue hasta que percibió el aroma que estaba a su lado que levanto la vista, era ella y Molly, siguió postrado ante la pequeña lapida sin decir una palabra. _

_A ver al pelinegro postrado frente a la lápida de su pequeña hija, el corazón de Serena se aceleró inesperadamente, nunca pensó encontrarlo en ese lugar, en ese día, sorprendida se arrodillo quedando junto a él y coloco sus rosas al lado de las que momentos antes Darién había dejado, un par de lagrimas esquivas recorrieron sus rostros, para ambos ese era un día que debían olvidar, aunque no fuera fácil hacerlo, él solo pudo abrazarla y llorar como un pequeño niño en su hombro pidiéndoles perdón una y otra vez, ella lo reconforto en su dolor, porque finalmente el lo había entendido y ahora podía compartirlo con él, tenían que dejar el dolor y el rencor atrás, perdonarse y hacer su vida, aunque no fuera juntos. _

_Ambos lloraron juntos, habían perdido una hija por sus miedos, por sus actos, ambos eran culpables de que ese pequeño ser no estuviera entre ellos ahora lo comprendían perfectamente. _

_En la carriola los pequeños pelinegros, intentaban bajarse, Molly hizo lo que creyó conveniente, los bajo a ambos los cuales no dudaron en correr hacia sus progenitores, luego la pelirroja pidió a los guardaespaldas un poco de privacidad, los hombres se alejaron un poco, no mucho ya que su deber era cuidar a la señora y los niños, esas eran las indicaciones de Kakeru._

_Serena tomo a Edward en brazos y pidió a Darién que tomara a Endimión, él pelinegro así lo hizo, besando al pequeño, que limpiaba con sus manitas el rostro de su padre._

_- _Hola Atenea- _dijo con voz ronca efecto del llanto_-hoy nos encontramos todos juntos aquí para darte las gracias por haber cuidado a tus hermanitos mientras estuvieron con esas malas personas, también para decirte que aunque no estés con nosotros físicamente, estas en nuestros corazones y siempre te amaremos pequeña –_miro al pelinegro y trato de sonreír hoy empezaba un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas para ellos. _

_Después de unos minutos en los que los gemelos acariciaban la lápida y veían con curiosidad la foto de la pequeña Atenea, Darién tomo las manos de la rubia y las besó y es que al aceptar su compañía ahí con ella, en ese momento, lo había perdonado, sin necesidad de palabras. Era triste pensó Molly como dos personas que se aman tanto, no pueden estar juntas, por miedo a sufrir de nuevo. Llego el momento en que la rubia debía irse, sabia que quizás él querría hablar de los horarios de visita, pero se sentía indispuesta, además no era el lugar ni el momento indicado, creía ella._

- Sere-_la llamo el pelinegro al ver que ella llamaba nuevamente a el personal_ _encargado de su seguridad_ –necesitamos hablar –_le dijo mirándola a los ojos. _

- Lo se, pero no hoy, no aquí –_expresó ella apagada y triste._

- Por favor –_suplico –_podemos ir a algún lugar que esté cerca-_expreso en un susurro, un ruego desesperado y es que lo estaba, ansiaba disfrutar de sus hijos, de tenerlos cerca y así demostrarles cuanto los amaba, después de todo, ellos eran lo único que quedaba del amor de ellos, a pesar de las circunstancias de su nacimiento. _

_Ella entendió que no podía retrasar más esa conversación_ –cerca hay un establecimiento de comidas rápidas podemos reunirnos en ese lugar –_le dijo resignada, el asintió agradecido. _

_Llegaron al lugar y después de una revisión por los guardaespaldas de la rubia pudieron entrar tranquilos._

- Esto debe ser rápido- _dijo ella_ –te prometí que te dejaría ser su padre y yo cumplo mis promesas, podrás visitarlos de lunes a viernes después de su programa favorito a las 17:00 horas- _suspiro era más difícil de lo_ _que ella creía-_ serán visitas de una hora –_la rubia miro al pequeño parque de_ _juegos donde se encontraban sus hijos junto con su niñera, prosiguió_- podrás llevarlos de paseo o a la casa Chiba un domingo cada 15 días, Molly irá contigo, iras por ellos a las 13:00 y los regresaras a casa antes del anochecer –_concluyó con seriedad._

- Gracias-_dijo él._

- No lo hago por ti Darién –_suspiro_-lo hago por ellos, sigo creyendo que no te merecen como padre y para ser sincera, me esta costando mucho hacer esto, pero se que es por su bienestar, ellos son mi todo y nunca permitiré que alguien les haga daño, espero que lo entiendas- _alegó a la defensiva._

- Lo sé Serena, no te preocupes, yo tampoco permitiré que alguien los dañe- _declaró con firmeza_ -también quiero darte las gracias por estar conmigo, mientras estuve inconsciente en la clínica- _comentó anhelante de una tierna mirada de la rubia, y es que su actitud era por que estaba nerviosa e incómoda con él, lo sabía, pero también podía jurar que detrás de su preocupación había algo más, había amor._

- Te lo debía, arriesgaste tu vida por ellos, estoy muy agradecida por eso –_esas palabras taladraron el corazón del pelinegro, solo era agradecimiento, su anterior suposición se había ido a la basura, era definitivo, ya no habría un mañana juntos. _

- Quiero darles mi apellido –_._

- Estas en tu derecho como padre- _concedió la rubia_ - solo que no puede ser ahora, estoy un poco ocupada con la nueva colección y necesito algo de tiempo, pero debe hacerse antes de que nos vayamos- _reflexiono en voz alta._

- ¿Se van?-_pregunto aturdido._

- Si Darién, mi vida esta hecha en Italia, Kakeru necesita velar por sus negocios y el será mi esposo, mis hijos y yo debemos estar donde él este- _el pelinegro bajo la_ _cabeza entristecido_ - se me olvidaba necesito un permiso de tu parte para sacar a los gemelos del país, ahora que medio mundo sabe que son tus hijos no será fácil hacerlo sin ese documento- _comentó tratando de no flaquear ante la mirada apagada del hombre frente a ella, sabía que sus palabras lo lastimaban, pero era lo mejor, después de todo Himeko había tenido razón, no podía lastimarlo a él ni a Kakeru, aunque eso era inevitable, su decisión lo iba a afectar y en cierto modo, esa otra de las razones por las que acepto el que entrara en la vida de los gemelos, ella quería darle un motivo para sonreír a la vida._

- Si te vas ¿Cómo los veré? ¿Cómo estaré con ellos? –_rebatió él, ella se contradecía, por una parte le estaba dando la oportunidad para que el ejerciera su derecho pero por otra se la negaba._

- Cuando Kakeru y yo nos vayamos a Italia los veras en vacaciones y en las navidades, viajaremos para que ellos puedan estar con ambos, además las puertas de mi casa en Italia estarán abiertas para cuando decidas ir a verlos- _le dijo con franqueza. _

- Creo que no puedo alegar nada, tú eres su madre –_dijo el un poco triste_ –con la disposición que estas mostrando, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme, no decepcionaré la confianza que me brindas-.

- Espero que no Darién, quiero creer que estoy haciendo lo correcto, ni tu, ni yo, ni mucho menos los niños son culpables de las travesuras que ha hecho el destino con nosotros- _dijo ella, un silencio incomodo los envolvió a ambos_ -creo que es hora de irnos- _afirmó _-es todo lo que puedo ofrecer Darién, no puedo quedarme en Tokio, no sería justo con Kak- _comentó viéndolo fijamente, esperando la entendiera. _

- Kak-_dijo el en un susurro_- ¿Lo amas?- _cuestionó sin verla._

- Nos casaremos –_respondió ella con seguridad._

- Eso no responde mi pregunta Serena-.

- Deseo llevarme bien o tratar de llevarme bien contigo por el bien de mis niños Darién, no quiero ser grosera, ni mucho menos parecer antipática, pero creo que no es algo que te competa o importe, además nos estamos desviando del tema –_Molly se acerco con los pequeños y Darién pidió un par de helados para ellos-_necesito ir al tocador Molly quédate con ellos- _le pidió a su amiga a lo cual la pelirroja asintió, Serena se levantó rápidamente y se retiro._

_- _No lo conozco lo suficiente, pero algo me lleva a decirle esto, el amor no es egoísta, nos lleva por caminos muy extraños y la vida rara vez se equivoca en las pruebas que nos pone el destino, usted tiene motivos para sonreír, enfóquese en ellos y piense que esos mismos motivos pueden devolver lo que más ansia de alguna forma-._comento al pelirroja al ver a su amiga irse _

_- _¿Por qué me dices eso?-_ cuestiono él meditando en lo que acababa de decir la chica-._

- Por que la lucha que usted tiene no es con Kakeru, es contra usted mismo, el temor y el corazón de ella- _afirmó._

_Darién estaba por preguntar algo más, pero Endimión, inquieto, lo distrajo al curiosear con su rostro y sonriéndole dulcemente, lo cual Molly agradeció ya que a lo lejos divisó a su amiga, parada, viendo en esa dirección._

_La rubia fue al tocador, últimamente era algo de vital importancia, "definitivamente debo ir al doctor"-pensó, al salir del mismo se encontró con una tierna escena frente a sus ojos y eso la hizo corroborar que hacia lo correcto, ahí estaba Darién con sus pequeños sentados sobre la mesa, haciéndoles miles de graciosos gestos con su rostro, provocando las risas de sus pequeños, lamentó de corazón tener que interrumpir ese momento, pero era hora de irse. _

- Mami-_la llamo el pequeño Endimión sacándola de sus pensamientos._

- Creo que es hora de irnos—_anunció ella en voz baja, Molly se levanto del asiento_ _y tomo a Edward de la mesa dejándole la difícil tarea a Serena de tomar Endimión que estaba en brazos del pelinegro. _

- Gracias otra vez Serena –_dijo él_ –me has hecho muy feliz aunque no lo merezca – _entregó el pequeño a su mama y llamo a Molly para que le trajera a Edward, le dió un beso en la frente al pequeño Endimión y revolvió sus sedosos cabellos, el niño devolvió el gesto extendiendo sus manos para abrazarlo, luego hizo lo mismo_ _con Edward_ –entonces estaré esta noche a las 17:00 horas-_ella asintió, luego de una breve despedida y una inspección por parte de la seguridad de la rubia las dos mujeres abandonaron el lugar dejando a Darién más tranquilo._

_Serena llego a la mansión media hora más tarde, en el living Luna le informo que Kak estaba esperándola en el estudio. _

- ¡Hola bonita! – _saludó el rubio apenas la vio entrar, dejando los papeles que leía_ _en el escritorio junto con sus lentes_ -¿Dónde estabas?- _cuestionó revisando la hora en su reloj._

_Ella se acerco a él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios_ –estaba en-_se callo_ _debatiéndose, debía o no decirle con quien había estado_- estuve-_titubeo._

- Anda bonita dime ¿Pasa algo malo?- _expresó preocupado._

- No nada, estuve en el cementerio, hoy Atenea cumple dos años –_su mirada se entristeció._

- Lo siento amor, lo olvide –_comento apenado mientras la abrazaba._

- Kak tenemos que hablar –_dijo con tono intranquilo acurrucada en su pecho, él la_ _separo suavemente, fijando sus orbes en los de ella_-me encontré con Darién -_el rubio la soltó dándole la espalda._

- Ya salio de la clínica – _afirmó consternado, ella asintió débilmente sabiendo los temores que aquejaban al italiano._

- Kak –_lo abrazo_ –Darién es el padre de los gemelos y mientras ellos estaban cautivos le prometí que si regresaban sanos y salvos lo dejaría ejercer su derecho- _alegó tratando de que el comprendiera el porque de su decisión_.

- Te entiendo –_suspiro en un susurro, ella lo hizo girar y coloco sus manos en el rostro de él. _

- Mis hijos serán los niños más afortunados del mundo, ya que tienen muy buenos padres, tu serás el hombre que me ayude a orientarlos por un buen camino, el que este ahí para darles un consejo, tu seguirás siendo su padre aunque Darién este presente, por que serás el que este junto a mi hasta el ultimo de mis días ¿Me entiendes? –_el asintió_ –Te quiero Kak- _murmuró en su pecho. _

_Por la mente de Kakeru pasaron los días en que el pelinegro estuvo hospitalizado, sus enfrentamientos con Serena por el tiempo que pasaba junto a él sin importarle su salud, y es que aunque ella dijera que se lo debía, que era agradecimiento, él sabía que también era por algo más, pero confiaba en ella y cuando volvía a casa lo buscaba, se refugiaba en sus brazos, le murmuraba al oído lo mucho que lo quería y se quedaba dormida. Mientras ella lo necesitara, eso era suficiente para él._

- Y yo a ustedes mi bonita-_dijo finalmente abrazándola_- ¿Programaste horarios de visitas?-_pregunto mientras caminaban hacia el sofá._

- Si, de lunes a viernes, luego de los backgardigans, serán de una hora y podrá llevárselos un domingo si, uno no, para que los vaya conociendo, le deje en claro que luego del lanzamiento de la nueva línea nos iríamos a Italia- _informó _- pero que las puertas de tu casa estarían abiertas para cuando quisiera ir a visitarlos, por ultimo pedí su permiso para sacarlos del país- _concluyó algo aprensiva, temiendo haber dañado al rubio._

- Hiciste lo correcto bonita-.

- Creo –_contesto ella no muy convencida._

- Ahora tenemos que legalizar esas condiciones- _reflexiono él -_me imagino que Darién quiere que los niños lleven sus apellido –_ella asintió _-era de imaginarse -¿Tienes que ir a la oficina hoy?-.

- Si pero no tengo ganas –_suspiro con pesadez, aun abrazada a él._

- ¿Algo importante? ¿Papeles que firmar? –_pregunto juguetón_.

- Nada que Mina y Haruka no puedan resolver-.

- ¿Salimos? Quiero ir contigo y los niños aún lugar donde estemos los cuatro, como la familia que somos, puedes darle la tarde libre a Molly, iremos con los guardias ¿Quieres?- _expresó anhelante._

- Le diré a Molly que aliste a los niños para salir más tarde-_le sonrió_-ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre-_dijo levantándose del sofá para salir._

- No me digas que no desayunaste –_le reprendió con preocupación._

- Si lo hice, pero tengo hambre otra vez –_respondió riendo mientras salía del estudio. _

- Sere –_la llamo_-en las oficinas, en Italia, me gusta saber como esta el estado de salud de mis empleados, me gustaría que en Tsukino Style los trabajadores se practicaran unos exámenes de sangre, para que sean evaluados por un doctor, estuve hablando con la doctora Kawan mientras que tu estabas con Darién en la clínica y ella me dijo que la fundación puede practicarlos- _informó. _

- ¿A corazón abierto?- _murmuró incrédula_ -no podríamos contratar otro laboratorio –_se quejo._

- Amor son buenos, los mejores de Tokio, además prefiero a alguien de confianza y Hime- _un gruñido lo interrumpió._

- ¿HIME?- _dijo elevando la voz_ -hasta hace unos días era Himeko o la doctora Kawan –_le reprocho enojada_.

- Sere ¿Estas?… ¿Estás celosa?-_le pregunto asomando una breve sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella. _

- Celosa yo- _expresó frunciendo la nariz_ - para nada, me encanta que mi prometido tenga "amigas", en fin, tu eres tan dueño de la empresa como nosotras, habla con la junta directiva y que ellos decidan- _aconsejo encogiéndose de hombros. _

- Sere- _la llamó con cautela, seguro de que estaba molesta._

- Voy con mis hijos –_dijo cortante, saliendo del estudio, el rubio no pudo más que reírse, estaba celosa y eso era ganancia para él que tanto miedo tenia de perderla, volvió a su silla y saco de la gaveta el anillo que le daría en unos días, anillo con el cual le pediría que fuera su esposa en un bello restaurante, rodeados de amigos y familiares, tal como era el sueño de la rubia. _

_Serena llego molesta hasta el cuarto de los pequeños que jugaban entretenidos con unos bloques didácticos. _

- ¿Todo en orden?– _pregunto Molly al ver a su amiga entrar a la habitación cual torbellino, iracunda._

- ¡NO! ¡ESTOY BIEN! – _gritó sarcástica_ - estoy enojada- _confesó airadamente_ - pero bah no importa, Molly por favor alista los pequeños que el señor Smith quiere llevarlos a pasear, si viene por mi dile que vaya y busque a Hime, quizás ella lo acompañe –_dicho esto cerro la puerta que conducía a su cuarto de un portazo, Molly se río ya que era evidente que Serena estaba enojada, o mejor dicho celosa._

_La rubia entro al baño que estaba en su habitación, estaba realmente enojada ¿Desde cuando Kakeru trataba con tanta confianza a una completa desconocida para él? Humedeció su cara con un poco de agua y se cuestiono furiosa que rayos le estaba sucediendo, ¿En serio estaba celosa? Últimamente se sentía extraña con Kakeru, buscaba su calor por las noches, no podía estar muy lejos de él, sus mañanas y tardes en la oficina lo extrañaba horrores ¿Acaso estaba empezando a olvidar a Darién? ¿Se estaba enamorando de Kakeru?... Serena se perdió en su imagen en el espejo del tocador ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Se sentía confundida, amaba a Darién eso era seguro, había sentido su corazón latir desbocado aquella vez en el ascensor, su sola cercanía la ponía muy nerviosa y su llanto desgarrador en el cementerio se había sentido como si fueran uno solo y esa sensación de sentirse completa solo con él, aun la tenia grabada en su mente, pero el hombre que compartía su vida con ella le era muy necesario, no podía imaginarse lejos de él, "definitivamente te estas volviendo loca", murmuró para si misma con frustración_

_Volvió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, definitivamente iría con el doctor ó mejor pediría una cita con Amy, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de Darién y los pequeños en el restaurante, ellos se veían felices, tan contentos, si tan solo pudiera perdonarlo, pero no era fácil, lo sabía bien, sentía que su corazón estaba cediendo, su sangre corría más rápido y hervía cuando estaba cerca de él, pero no le haría daño al único hombre que la apoyo en todo momento, él no lo merecía, agotada de darle mil vueltas al mismo asunto, se quedo dormida. _

_Habían pasado un par de horas desde la pequeña discusión con su bonita, Kakeru aun seguía en el estudio, había logrado convencer a los accionistas de la empresa de que los exámenes a los empleados eran una manera de conocer el estado de salud de sus trabajadores y todos habían aceptado, salió del estudio y camino en dirección al jardín, escuchaba risas y era muy seguro que su bonita estuviese con los pequeños, quizás y con un poco de suerte ya se le había pasado el enojo, no entendía por que Serena había reaccionado de ese modo, de hecho tenía unos meses muy extraña, desde que el había vuelto de su viaje estaba más cansada que de costumbre por esa razón dormía un poco más de lo acostumbrado y gracias a la colección cargaba un genio de perros, reflexionado, estaba agotada por todo lo que había pasado y por el trabajo que parecía multiplicarse en esos días, apenas saliera la colección la obligaría a relajarse y descansar, pensaba el rubio. _

- Molly –_llamo a la pelirroja al ver que solo ella estaba con los pequeños_ – ¿Sere?-_pregunto._

- Hace unas horas que entró a su habitación, me imagino que aun debe estar allá-_contesto la chica sin descuidar a sus pequeños terremotos. _

- Ok, voy a buscarla –_dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa. _

- Kak –_lo llamo_ –estaba muy enojada –_le informo. _

- Nada Molly, solo se enojo por una bobada, voy a buscarla, por fa cuida de los campeones, ¿Sere te dijo que tendrías la tarde libre?- _cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta._

- No me dijo nada-.

- Tomate la tarde libre, saldremos con los pequeños y los guardaespaldas solo no permitas que se ensucien –_Molly río ante la misión imposible encomendada. _

- Toma-_dijo la chica entregándole una rosa_ –si esta enojada, lo mejor es que no vayas con las manos vacías- _Kakeru tomo la rosa y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia. _

_En la mansión Chiba la hora de la comida había llegado, en la mesa los integrantes de la familia veían a su hermano mayor un poco asombrados, su sonrisa de satisfacción y el peculiar sentido del humor que estaba utilizando los tenía extrañados y confundidos y es que últimamente el pelinegro estaba bastante deprimido y sus hermanos sabiendo el día que era pensaban que se la pasaría encerrado en su habitación._

- Sucedió algo-_dijo Rey persuadiendo a su hermano a hablar._

- Algo que quieras contarnos –_secundo Hotaru._

- Estas raro hermanito-_siguió Seiya_- a ver cuéntanos ¿Conociste a alguien? -_inquirió interesado mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente. Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos, _

- Que no pueden ver a un hombre feliz –_se quejó el pelinegro en tono bromista._

- No es eso, solo que pensábamos que te encontraríamos triste, apagado y con ganas de morir –_dijo cierto castaño antes de cortar un pedazo de carne y se lo_ _metió a la boca- tu_ sabes por la muerte de Atenea-_automáticamente la mirada de los integrantes de la familia Chiba taladraron al autor del comentario con la mirada, el pelinegro bajo su mirada y la tristeza se palpo en su rostro, debajo de_ _la mesa Rey dio un pisotón a su marido por la indiscreción que había cometido_-hermano yo –_trato de disculparse Nicolás. _

- No te preocupes Nick, no es tu culpa, se que día es hoy- _afirmó con serenidad_ –de hecho fui al cementerio, necesitaba pedirle perdón, era una nenita hermosa _–la_ _tristeza en su voz era latente_ –me encontré a Serena y hablamos, me permitirá ver a mis niños, por eso estoy feliz -_nuevamente el brillo de sus ojos se hizo notar._

- Que bueno –_explotó Rey con emoción, se levanto de su silla hasta llegar a su_ _hermano y lo abrazo_ -sabía que Serena cambiaria de opinión- _expresó sonriente_.

- Podrás pasar tiempo con ellos, eso es maravilloso hermanito-_comentó Hotaru. _

- ¿En que momentos podrás ir a verlos?-_pregunto Seiya evidenciando el estado de ánimo de la familia con una gran sonrisa._

- Todos los días después de las 17:00 horas, Serena dijo que después de su programa favorito ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cual es?-.

- Si no estoy mal- _Hotaru coloco su mano en su barbilla tratando de pensar_-Sammy me dijo pero, no puedo recordarlo, es uno donde hay un pato azul y una hormiga rosada, un hipopótamo amarillo y un ¿Buey?- _enlisto insegura la más pequeña de los Chiba. _

- Deberías llevarles un obsequio –_aconsejo Seiya sin dejar de comer_ –seria bueno que empieces a crear lazos afectivos con tus hijos, Kakeru te lleva ventaja- _afirmó con cierta molestia. _

- ¡SEIYA!-_gritaron las chicas, el solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Su hermano, lejos de molestarse, asintió sabiendo que era verdad, ese rubio italiano le lleva ventaja en muchos aspectos._

- Gracias por el consejo hermano, ya lo había pensado-_dijo Darién esbozando una_ _leve sonrisa_- se que Kakeru los quiere, y ha estado con ellos desde su nacimiento, pero yo soy su padre y de ahora en adelante estaré en su vida, son mis hijos, me ganaré su amor como padre- _declaró con rotundidad. _

- Así se habla hermano –_lo animo Rey, le dio un beso en la frente del pelinegro y volvió a su silla, al lado de su ahora esposo. _

_En casa de Serena, Kakeru entraba con sumo cuidado a la habitación que compartía con la rubia de hermosos ojos celestes, llego a su lado en un par de zancadas, no pudo resistirse a acariciar su mejilla y colocar un mechón de su hermoso cabello dorado detrás de su oreja, ella abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. _

- Vete no me siento bien y tampoco tengo ganas de hablar contigo –_expresó cortante, fingiendo molestia._

_El italiano tomo la rosa y acaricio nuevamente su mejilla _–amor, bonita míadespierta ya_ –ella no abrió los ojos- _mírame- _le pidió con ternura_ -¿Qué es lo que sucede? Sabes que erestú la única mujer que quiero, que amo, quedamos en ir con los pequeños a dar unpaseo familiar y tienes que comer algo, dijiste que estabas hambrienta- _le recordó_, _ella se levanto de la cama e hizo un puchero -_¿Por que estás aquí y no paraste en la cocina?_ – pregunto acariciando su rostro-_sabes que te amo solo a ti, vamos a comer y luego saldremos con los pequeños ¿Sí?_ –ella sonrió-_ve al baño y arréglate un poco te esperare abajo-.

_Ella corrió hacía al baño después de besarlo fugazmente y el hombre sonrío, al menos ya no estaba molesta y no lo sacó a gritos de su habitación, estaba cansada y estresada, eso para él justificaba su comportamiento de esa tarde._

_Minutos después salían de la mansión con los pequeños, la tarde paso entre juegos, risas y diversión, fueron a un centro comercial y luego a un parque de diversiones a pesar de que las atracciones mecánicas eran para personas más adultas, los niños estaban emocionadísimos y terminaron cenando en un McDonalds, ya caída la noche ambos regresaban a la mansión, los niños venían dormidos en los brazos de Kakeru y uno de los guardaespaldas, Serena se había sentido un poco mal durante la cena y había terminado devolviendo todos los alimentos, al entrar a la casa, Molly y Luna los recibieron, junto con ellas venia Darién, Serena miro el reloj que estaba en su muñeca, eran las 20:30 se le había olvidado que el pelinegro iría a visitar a los pequeños._

- Pensé que algo malo había sucedido-_comento la pelirroja al verlos llegar_.

- Nos quedamos sin baterías – _respondió Serena mirando fijamente a cierto pelinegro._

- Molly me ayudas –_dijo Kak e inmediatamente la pelirroja cargo a uno de los pequeños que a pesar del movimiento no despertó, en esos momentos, sonó el teléfono y Luna contesto apresuradamente. _

- Kakeru es para ti- _indico Luna mientras le entregaba el teléfono al rubio_-tu hermano-_el joven sonrió desde que había acompañado a Serena a Tokio no se había comunicado con Thomas, Serena tomo al pequeño Edward de los brazos de su prometido mientras él tomaba el auricular que le extendía la ama de llaves de la_ _casa _–voy al estudio- _informó mirando fijamente a su novia ella asintió mientras le daba un beso en los labios._

- Los llevare arriba –_anunció la rubia –_vamos Molly y Darién siento que no hayas podido verlos despiertos, solo se nos paso el tiempo –_se disculpo visiblemente apenada, el pelinegro asintió y cuando las dos mujeres iban a marcharse habló en tono triste. _

- Sere- _ella giro para verlo a los ojos -_se que están dormidos, pero me gustaría acompañarlos hasta su recámara –_la rubia miro a su amiga pelirroja que la esperaba en el pie de la escalera, esta asintió. _

- Solo no hagas ruido por favor –_el rostro del pelinegro se ilumino y sin hacer ruido camino detrás de las mujeres, al llegar a la habitación el no siguió adelante, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, lo último que quería era incomodar, observo como su princesa desvestía a los pequeños con tanto amor y muy cuidadosamente tomaba una nota mental de cómo debía hacerlo si alguna vez le sucedía, en un par de minutos los pequeños estaban con sus pijamas y cada uno en su respectiva cama, Serena hizo una señal a Darién para que se acercara y él así lo hizo, ambos dieron un beso a los pequeños en la frente y luego de esto abandonaron la habitación. _

_Iban en las escaleras cuando un nuevo mareo hizo que la rubia se apoyara en el barandal, el pelinegro reacciono de inmediato y con sumo cuidado y dulzura la ayudo a bajar. _

- ¿Te sientes bien?-_le pregunto preocupado._

- La cena no me cayo muy bien, no te preocupes-_respondió_-siento que se nos haya pasado el tiempo, te aseguro que fue sin intención –_se disculpo._

- No te preocupes, ya mañana podré verlos nuevamente ¿Seguro te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida y te lo digo como doctor, si quieres puedes ir a la fundación y el doctor Hofman te puede revisar- _aconsejó suavemente, viéndola intensamente, sabiéndola tan lejos de él. _

- Ya tengo cita con Amy para el miércoles, de igual forma no es nada, solo estrés –_aclaró ella. _

- Tengo que irme Serena – _anunció _–muchas gracias por dejarme pasar tiempo con ellos-.

- No me lo agradezcas Darién, eres su padre y lo prometí cuando estaban secuestrados- _él sonrío débilmente_ -te acompaño hasta la puerta –_ofreció. _

_El sonrió_ –de igual forma muchas gracias-_tomo sus manos_- eres una gran madre Serena, nadie mejor que tu para tenerlos y para ser la madre de MIS HIJOS princesa –_hizo hincapié en la palabra mis hijos y la serenidad de ella se trastoco. _

- Por favor Darién estamos tratando de llevarnos cordialmente por nuestros hijos te pido que no trates de acercarte sentimentalmente a mi- _exigió tratando de guardar la calma y poniendo distancia física entre ellos. _

- Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste, te casaras con Kakeru y te irás a Italia– _ella asintió_ –aun te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo-_le dijo en voz baja. _

- Creo que es hora que te vayas Darién-_expresó cortante, aunque su corazón luchara por no dejarlo ir._

- Adiós Serena –.

- Adiós Darién –_murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta, luego de esto subió a su recámara, Kakeru ya estaba metido entre las sábanas leyendo un libro. _

- Ya se fue – _cuestiono el rubio despegando su vista de la lectura, ella asintió. _

- Voy a cambiarme –_anunció sin mirarlo, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar pero… ¿Por que quería llorar?, Serena entro al tocador y por sus ojos empezaron a correr lágrimas silenciosas, lo amaba, lo amaba más que nunca, se había dado cuenta mientras el estuvo en la clínica, por eso había estado con él todo ese tiempo, por eso había ido a buscarlo apenas despertó, sus ganas de odiarlo no eran suficientes, el dolor de haber perdido a su pequeña ahora era como un vidrio roto, deseaba estar con él olvidando el pasado, planeando un futuro, pero Kakeru no merecía que ella lo dejara, Himeko se lo había dicho, que no los lastimara, e inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo, Darién, el amor de su vida, sufría por ella, por no estar juntos._

- Amor te encuentras bien –_le pregunto el rubio preocupado ya que Serena tenía más de 30 minutos en el baño. _

- Si, es solo que la cena me cayó mal, podrías bajar y traerme agua –_le pidió evitando que se notará su voz nasal producto del llanto. _

- Ok bonita, ya regreso –_dijo él mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta. _

_Serena escucho la puerta cerrarse, rápidamente se coloco su pijama, un pantalón de dormir con una camiseta de tirantes en color blanco, cuando Kakeru regresó se extraño de no verla en la cama. _

- Amor- _dijo abriendo con sumo cuidado la puerta, ella estaba colocándose una crema en el rostro, lo que menos quería era que el le preguntara el por que de sus lágrimas. _

- Ya salgo- _respondió, él le regalo una sonrisa que ella devolvió, minutos después ella se acostó en la cama y el la atrajo su pecho como todas las noches. _

_Habían pasado ya varias semanas, Darién visitaba a los gemelos todas las noches, jugaba y reía con ellos, Kakeru estaba un poco celoso, a pesar de ser pocos días, los gemelos se veían muy a gusto con el pelinegro, para todos era obvio que Darién y Endimión tenían una conexión fascinante, muy parecida a la que él tenia con el pequeño Edward, y aunque el rubio los tenia la mayor parte del día sentía que los estaba perdiendo, esa mañana en las oficinas de Tsukino Style, Serena estaba muy enojada, había pasado toda la mañana gritando a Esmeralda por nada y por todo, hacia unos días habían realizado los exámenes de sangre a los trabajadores de la empresa y para demostrar que el asunto era para todos los empleados, iba desde el mando más alto, hasta el más pequeño, toda la junta directiva estaba entre aquellos a los que se les había practicado ese examen. _

- Que genio_-expresó en su típico tono bromista Mina entrando a la oficina de su hermana. _

- Si no tienes nada que hacer pinta un bosque y piérdete –_dijo Serena a modo de_ _saludo sin mirarla a los ojos, ya que revisaba unos papeles_ –todos son unos incompetentes, tenemos el lanzamiento pisándonos los talones y todos están como si nos faltara mas de un año- _gruño firmando papel tras papel. _

- Oh vaya, pero tus gritos se oyen desde el primer piso-_le rebatió Mina_-tienes que calmarte, todo para la colección esta listo, el fin de semana Tskino Style brillara como siempre –_dijo con absoluta convicción._

- ¿Tu crees?-_pregunto dudosa._

- Eres la mejor, ya esta todo hermanita, el salón, la comida, la empresa publicitaria, la logística, lo que complementa eso y claro, lo más importante los diseños, resultado de tu enorme ingenio-_enlisto con admiración_- ¿Por cierto vengo del ginecólogo?- _informó cambiando abruptamente de tema. _

- ¿A que fuiste al ginecólogo? ¿Te sientes mal? –_pregunto Serena ahora preocupada, a sus cuatro meses de embarazo Mina tenia ya una gran barriga que evidenciaba su estado._

- Nada de eso, estoy perfecta- _respondió sonriente_ –de hecho, tengo la primera foto de Maya-_expresó la rubia con una gran emoción._

- ¿Maya?-_repitió Serena. _

- Si Sere, es una nena –_la mayor de los Tsukino se levanto de su silla y abrazo a su hermana, emocionada por la llegada de una niña a la familia. _

- Espera… ¿Maya?-_pregunto ahora por el nombre de su futura sobrina._

- Es una mezcla rara entre mi nombre y el de Yaten, él lo creo-.

- Me imagino que esta muy feliz, dicen que los hombres siempre quieren tener niños, pero se les ilumina la cara cuando se enteran de que será una princesa- _comentó con algo de nostalgia, y es que aunque Atenea era ya algo que no le causaba tanto dolor, últimamente todo la ponía nostálgica, triste ó muy molesta, tal como lo estaba hasta hace cinco minutos. _

- Si esta muy feliz, aunque el asunto de Darién lo tiene muy pensativo-_contesto Mina._

- ¿Qué asunto? ¿Sucede algo? –_pregunto Serena ya de mejor humor._

- Darién no te ha dicho aún-_expresó confundida la rubia de lazo rojo._

- Si te estoy preguntando es por que no me ha dicho nada Mina- _respondió fastidiada y rodó los ojos._

- Ay Dios Sere, pobre Kak, le debes estar haciendo la vida imposible por que eres tan bipolar- _dijo en tono dramático y sentándose frente a su hermana. _

- Me vas a contar –_apremió Serena con desgana._

- Pues Darién- _la rubia suspiro pensativa._

- Mina sin rodeos, suéltalo ya- _exigió desesperada su hermana._

- El consejo de medicina esta juzgando a Darién por haber atendido a los gemelos el día de su rescate y haber operado a Endimión sabiendo que era su hijo, además de haber hecho las pruebas de ADN a los pequeños sin tu consentimiento- _soltó de golpe, respirando profundamente al terminar. _

_Serena no reacciono inmediatamente_ -pero eso no puede ser, Darién no hizo nada malo, Endimión esta perfectamente bien gracias a esa operación- _comentó contrariada. _

- Por ser el padre, Darién no podía practicarla –_explico Mina_.

- ¿Pueden encarcelarlo? – _cuestiono la rubia con cierto temor._

- Si Sere, es eso o le pueden quitar su cédula profesional y no podrá ejercer-.

_Serena se dejo hacer en su silla, sabia perfectamente lo que significaba su carrera para Darién, él se lo había dicho la primera vez que estuvieron en su departamento._

_Flash Back_

_El apartamento estaba en penumbras, iluminado por la tenue luz del plasma colgado en la pared en donde se mostraba a varios médicos en una complicada operación, el corte a comerciales despejo un poco la mente del joven pelinegro que con devoción acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su novia, mientras ella yacía acostada en el sofá con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas. _

- _Darién -lo llamo la rubia, el aludido la miro a los ojos – ya entiendo por que sala de emergencias es tu programa favorito, debes de amar mucho tu carrera para sepárate de tu familia por tanto tiempo-._

_- Es mi pasión princesa, no hay nada mas satisfactorio que salvar vidas y ayudar a sanar a una persona, siempre dije que quería ser médico y Gea siempre me regaño por no querer tomar el mando en Chikou- pausó - ser médico es mi segundo gran amor-. _

_- ¿Y cuál es el primero?-. _

_- Tú –dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente para darle un beso. _

_Fin flash back--------_

_Serena salió de sus recuerdos al ver que Mina agitaba eufóricamente sus manos cerca a su rostro. _

- ¿Cuándo será la audiencia?- _preguntó consternada. _

- Mañana es la ultima, Yaten dice que el abogado de Darién es muy bueno, que no perderá el caso, además están alegando que cuando se opera a Endy, Darién aun no lo sabia y lo de las pruebas de ADN fue un error en el laboratorio, es la única forma de que todo salga bien –_expreso en tono serio la futura mamá. _

- Darién no puede perder su licencia, eso seria su fin, no conozco a alguien que ame tanto su profesión –_dijo la rubia en un susurro_-¿Qué podemos hacer Mina?-.

- Solo confiar en el que todo lo puede hermana, solo eso- _en esos momentos la puerta se abrió era Esmeralda._

- Señorita Tsukino llegaron las pruebas de sangre que mando a realizar el ingeniero Smith, aquí le dejo la suya, la del ingeniero y la de la señorita Haruka que esta de vacaciones, Señora Kou esta es la suya- _indicó._

- Gracias Esmeralda-_respondieron las rubias al unísono._

- No vas a abrir el tuyo –.

- Tengo cita con Amy, así que mejor que ella lo revisé ¿Me acompaña señora Kou?- _expresó Serena en un intento de aligerar el ambiente que era intranquilo, al menos para ella desde que se había enterado de la situación de Darién._

- La acompaño, futura señora Smith- _respondió Mina, sin notar como le había_ _sentado ese comentario a su hermana, "el futuro" se veía tan cerca, que dolía_ –¿A que hora es la cita?- _cuestiono Mina sacando su celular para avisar a su marido_.

- Salimos en 20 Minutos para allá-.

_Ambas rubias se marcharon de la empresa, Serena condujo su Audi hasta la entrada de Sementin. _

- ¿Porque con Amy?-_cuestiono la rubia de lazo rojo pensativa._

- Porque es en quien confió –_contesto la rubia mientras se bajaba del coche, al llegar a la recepción una de las enfermeras la guió con amabilidad hasta el consultorio de Amy. _

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal?-_saludó la peliazul al verlas. _

- Amy quería saber si ya tenias listos los exámenes que me practicaste hace días–_dijo Serena, al tomar asiento. _

- Justamente me los acaban de traer –_la doctora saco de su gaveta un sobre_ _blanco y con mucho cuidado lo abrió, leyó su contenido y en sus ojos se pudo_ _notar un dejo de felicidad_ –Sere- _gritó _¡Felicidades amiga!- _la felicito sonriendo intensamente. _

_La rubia la miro desconcertada_ -no entiendo Amy –.

- Estas embarazada… ¡Vas a tener un bebé Sere!-_expreso emocionada la doctora Mizuno._

S_erena sintió como las palabras embarazada y bebé resonaron en su cabeza_ –"un bebé, de Darién, no Dios, eso no puede ser posible"-_pensó._

- Kakeru se va poner muy feliz-_dijo Mina mientras abrazaba eufórica a su_ _hermana_-ya decía yo que esas ganas de pasar tanto tiempo en la cama y ese cansancio de repente no era estrés-_bromeó. _

- Sere estas bien- _cuestiono Amy al notar lo pálida que se había puesto su amiga, parecía en shock._

- No puede ser- _susurro la rubia _–¡TIENE QUE ESTAR MAL, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA!- _exclamo desconcertando a sus acompañantes._

- No me digas que Kak- _Serena se levanto abruptamente interrumpiéndola._

- No puedo estar embarazada – _volvió a decir, su hermana y su amiga se vieron una a la otra con preocupación. _

- Puedo repetirte los exámenes si quieres Serena pero es 99% positivo ¡Estás esperando un bebé!-_afirmó Amy. _

- No…Tiene que haber un error –_entonces recordó los exámenes practicados en "A_ _Corazón abierto"_-_revísalos_-_expresó suplicante sacando el sobre de su bolso, la doctora Mizuno rasgo el sobre, no había duda era el mismo resultado. _

- Es el mismo resultado Serena, no hay duda que estas en estado de embarazo-_respondió Amy, la rubia sintió como su mundo daba vueltas y de un momento a otro perdió el conocimiento, Mina ayudo a Serena mientras Amy buscaba algo de alcohol, minutos después la rubia reacciono. _

- Me vas a explicar que es lo que pasa Serena-_exigió Mina con cierto enfado_ –a caso Kakeru no quiere tener hijos- _le increpó. _

- Si quiere tener –_susurro su hermana con la vista perdida_.

- Entonces Kakeru… No es el problema- _afirmó Amy._

- Si lo es –_la rubia suspiro_ –este bebé no es de Kakeru- _las chicas llevaron una_ _mano a su boca en señal de asombro _-él y yo no hemos tenido nunca intimidad- _declaró sintiéndose tan pequeña y temerosa. _

- Entonces… ¿Quién es el padre- _cuestiono Amy contrariada._

- ¡No puede ser! –_exclamo Mina. _

- Si puede, el padre de este bebé es…Darién- _de inmediato un sollozo rompió el incómodo silencio del lugar ante la revelación, las traicioneras lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la rubia, Mina la abrazo y Amy se unió al abrazo._

_El trayecto a la mansión Tsukino fue bastante silencioso, eran las 15:00 horas en punto y muy seguramente los gemelos esperaban a su madre para ver su programa favorito, Mina se despidió de Serena dándole un gran abrazo en señal de apoyo, había querido preguntarle como se habían dado las cosas, pero ya bastante pensativa estaba su hermana como para ella pedirle explicaciones en ese momento. _

_Serena ingreso a la mansión llena de preguntas y dudas ¿Cómo le diría a Kakeru que traiciono su confianza? ¿Cómo le explicaría que estaba esperando otro hijo de Darién? Otro bebé de su gran amor, un bebé que era el fruto de su gran amor por él, ese amor que estaba manchado por odios y malos recuerdos, acaricio su vientre distraídamente, al llegar a la habitación recostó su cuerpo con la puerta, necesitaba decirle a Kak ¿Cómo reaccionaria él al enterarse? Sus pequeños estaban sentados en la cama junto con Molly al verlos su sonrisa apareció y su preocupación disminuyo un poco, debía estar o tratar de estar tranquila, no solo por ella si no por la vida que crecía en su cuerpo._

- Molly, déjame sola con ellos- _le pidió a la pelirroja que inmediatamente salió de la_ _habitación_ –mis niños hermosos – _murmuró con ternura y beso cada cabellera negra de sus pequeños y como todas las tardes Edward poso su cabeza en su vientre mientras Endimión busco su brazo, con la mente llena de preguntas sin responder Serena se quedo dormida. _

_El programa acabo a las 17:00 horas en punto y cierto pelinegro esperaba a sus pequeños en el jardín de la casa, para como todas las tardes pasar un agradable rato junto a sus hijos, media hora más tarde Kakeru ingreso a la casa, se dirigió al jardín donde se encontraban Darién y los pequeños jugando y riendo, Edward y Endimión corrieron hacia él, el cual los abrazo dándole una mirada que se simulaba a un saludo al pelinegro, saco de su portafolio un par de dulces y dejo que los niños fueran con su padre, subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a la dueña de sus suspiros durmiendo visiblemente agotada, aunque lo intento, no pudo contenerse de darle un beso, ella despertó sobresaltada._

- Kak- _susurró somnolienta viéndolo a los ojos, sabiendo que tenía que decirle de su embarazo, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, se decía a si misma. _

- No fue mi intención despertarte bonita –_expresó apenado, mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

- ¿Dónde están los niños?-.

- Abajo con Darién, puedes volver a dormir yo vengo por ti a la hora de la cena, ahora voy a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa –_informo y sonrío, le dio un ligero beso el cual Serena respondió nerviosamente, al ver que el rubio entro en el baño, ella se desperezo un poco, se peino un poco y tras suspirar, salió con dirección al jardín. _

_Nunca espiaba el tiempo de Darién con los niños, la primera semana Molly los acompañaba, pero la segunda pidió estar con ellos a solas y ella acepto, porque sabiendo que lo amaba, no podía privarlo de un poco de felicidad, misma que a ella le encantaría compartir con él, además se acercaba el domingo en que podría sacarlos de la casa y quería ganar terreno con ellos, aunque había sido difícil se había ganado pulso la confianza de Edward y estaba tan abierto para con él como el pequeño Endimión. _

_Serena observo por el vitral al guapo doctor y a sus pequeños, eran tan idénticos, como gotas de agua, se pregunto mentalmente si este nuevo pequeño se parecería a él ó quizás a ella y debatió si debía o no decirle, suspiro pesadamente, la escena era casi perfecta, él alzaba los pequeños mientras hacia una mala imitación de helicóptero, había juguetes tirados por todas partes, no se movió siguió observándolos por minutos, vio como los gemelos dejaban a su papá tirado en le césped para tomar sus bloquecitos y llevarlos hasta donde el estaba, decidió que primero le contaría a Kakeru y luego a Darién, dependiendo de la reacción que el rubio tomara con respecto a la noticia, estaba tan sumida en sus propias cavilaciones que no noto cuando el pelinegro la vio y se acerco a ella dejando a los pequeños construyendo algo con los bloques. _

- Hola- _la saludó en voz baja, cautelosamente, no habían hablado desde aquella vez en que ella llego con los gemelos dormidos. _

- Hola Darién, por lo que veo te pudiste ganar a Edward –_comentó ella sin dejar de mirar a sus pequeños._

- Solo fue cuestión de tiempo- _respondió con una tímida sonrisa -_ Y ¿Cómo estás? Te ves pálida y cansada- _le hizo notar con preocupación._

- He estado trabajando mucho en la nueva colección –_respondió ella aun sin mirarlo._

- Siempre será el sábado –_ella sintió –_haré lo posible por estar ahí-_comentó a modo de promesa, seguía sin verlo a la cara. _

- Me entere de tu juicio- _él se revolvió incómodo en su lugar_ - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- _le reprocho_ -es por mi culpa que te están juzgando- _alegó molesta girándose a verlo, él solo desvió la mirada. _

_Kakeru salió del baño y al no ver a su bonita, imagino donde estaría, apresuradamente se cambio de ropas y bajo, desde el estudio podía escuchar la conversación de Darién y Serena, odiaba espiarla, confiaba en ella, pero sentía que Darién estaba ganando demasiado terreno y no quería perderlos a ninguno de los tres. _

- No es tu culpa –_respondió el pelinegro de inmediato_ -yo cometí una falta, ante mi ética profesional y debo asumir las consecuencias-_explicó y finalizó con una sonrisa que Serena supo, era fingida. _

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? –.

_El negó suavemente_ -mañana es la ultima audiencia y me darán la decisión que haya tomado el consejo de medicina, estoy preparado para cualquiera que sea esa decisión – _suspiro _-valió la pena si Edward esta bien y Endimión puede correr –_expresó con rotundidad y enfoco la vista en sus pequeños viéndolos con infinito amor._

- ¿A que hora es la audiencia?- _cuestiono la rubia perturbada por la cercanía del pelinegro._

- En la tarde-.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?- _insistió, él volvió a negar_ -si yo no hubiese dicho lo que dije en la audiencia con el juez- _murmuró en voz baja_

_y notablemente arrepentida._

- No te preocupes, ya me estaban haciendo seguimiento-_agregó él encogiéndose de hombros. _

- ¿Seguro?- _dudó ella_ –eres una gran persona y un médico excepcional y en verdad me gustaría ayudarte para que salgas de esto, lo mejor librado posible- _ofreció con seguridad, Darién se sorprendió por sus palabras, la Serena indiferente y fría ya no estaba en ella, ahora era su Serena, la mujer dulce, bondadosa, considerada y justa de la que se había enamorado y a la que amaba con desesperación._

- Sabes lo que puedes hacer por mi –_le tomo las manos dulcemente_ –te amo Serena, perdóname, elígeme, quédate conmigo, seamos una familia los cuatro- _suplicó con dulzura,_

_- "los cinco", pensó la rubia con nostalgia.-_- Darién- _deslizo sus manos hasta soltarse del agarre_ – ya sabes lo que pienso, he sido clara contigo, Kakeru es mi pareja y por respeto a él no debes hacer esto- _lo reprendió._

- Princesa… ¿Y cómo hago si no puedo callar lo que siento por ti?- _acarició su mejilla y una corriente atravesó la espina dorsal de la rubia haciéndola temblar_ _ante el rose_ – nada me haría mas feliz que llegar a casa y encontrarte a ti y a los niños- _murmuró con una sonrisa triste al imaginarse la escena._

- Entre tú y yo no hay nada Darién, hubo mucho, pero nuestras equivocadas acciones nos llevaron a separarnos, el destino nos jugo una broma la ser tus espermas quienes inseminaran mi óvulo y gracias a esa travesura hoy tenemos dos hijos, pero no hay nada más que nos una, nada- _le recordó sabiendo que lo dañaba con sus palabras y dañándose ella misma, mintiendo y deseando poder seguir a su corazón. _

- Me amas, lo sé, puedo sentir tu respiración acelerada cuando estoy cerca de ti, el palpitar de tu corazón cuando digo que te amo con locura, que me voy a morir amándote _–volvió a tomar sus manos y ella le dio la razón con el alma, con esa parte de nosotros que no nos miente._

- Por favor- _gimió ella mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro_-no digas esas cosas-.

_El limpio la lágrima con su dedo pulgar_ –eso es lo que siento Serena, pueden pasar tres mil años y besar otros labios pero nunca saldrás de aquí –_señalo su_ _corazón _–puedo morirme mañana y habré sido feliz porque fue a ti a quien entregue mi corazón y en mi otra vida, te esperaré sabiendo que tu harás lo posible para llegar a mí, a mis brazos- _expresó con todo el amor que sentía por ella, deseando abrazarla, traspasar todo ese sentimiento, pero no era necesario, ambos lo sentían, era tan dolorosamente hermoso sentir esa clase amor, pero la realidad era aplastante para ambos._

_La rubia soltó su agarre y huyo del lugar, sus hormonas estaban apoderándose de la razón, necesitaba alejarse si no caería rendida a sus brazos, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y que iban a tener un hijo. _

_En el estudio Kakeru golpeaba el escritorio molesto, lo sabía, sabía que Darién iba a intentar algo con Sere, saco de la gaveta el anillo, debía proponérselo y tenia que ser pronto, no permitiría que la alejara de él, tomo su celular e hizo un par de llamadas. _

_Darién volvió a jugar con sus pequeños, a la hora de la cena Serena argumento estar indispuesta, ya entrada la noche Kakeru ingreso a la habitación, al ver a su novia pudo notar que estaba dormida y que al parecer había llorado, se coloco en cuclillas y le dio un beso en la frente, ya tenia todo listo, mañana sería el gran día. _

_El día siguiente paso sin contratiempos, a las 12:00 en punto del medio día un ramo de rosas rojas se asomo por la puerta de la oficina de la rubia. _

- Kak-_dijo ella sabiendo que él y solo él podía sorprenderla así._

- Me descubriste – _dijo con una sonrisa traviesa_ -¿Vamos a comer?-_preguntó entusiasmado._

- Muero de hambre- _respondió ella levantándose de su escritorio y sonriendo, todo esto mientras pensaba en que si después de enterarse de su embarazo, habría momentos así._

- Entonces vamos al club, yo personalmente me encargó de traerte de regreso _–la rubia asintió y ambos partieron en el coche de él, el camino fue silencioso Kakeru estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a ocurrir y Serena se debatía entre contarle a su prometido del embarazo ó esperar un poco más, al llegar al club el rubio hablo._

- Mi linda bonita, tengo que colocarte esto-_sonrío y le mostró un pañuelo_.

- ¿Que tramas? –_preguntó perspicaz._

- Es una sorpresa –_dijo en tono misterioso mientras le colocaba el pañuelo_ -¿Confías en mi?- _ella asintió, el rubio la ayudo a bajar del coche y caminaron un largo trayecto, al llegar al salón principal Kakeru le quito la venda de los ojos a su novia. _

_Serena se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas y familiares con sus respectivas parejas –_Kak-_ murmuró sorprendida- ¿_Qué significa esto?_ – pregunto,_

_-_Ya te dije que una sorpresa-_ el rubio la llevo hasta la mesa que ellos iban a ocupar y con una señal fue llegando la comida. _

_Al terminar de comer Kakeru se levanto y golpeo su copa con un tenedor-_todos enel salón voltearon a verlo_ -_amigos los he reunido aquí para_ –retiró su silla y se coloco de rodillas-_para pedirle esta linda mujer que me deje acompañarla por elresto de sus días_ –Serena miro al rubio con ojos llorosos_-¿Qué dices amor_? _¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?-_cuestiono emocionado mientras abría una cajita de terciopelo negra y mostraba la sortija en baño de oro plateado con un gran diamante al centro. _

- Yo…Y -_Serena movió su silla y no pudo hacer mas que correr, en el salón todos quedaron asombrados, menos Mina y Amy, ellas sabían el por que de la_ reacción _de su hermana y amiga, Kakeru salió tras ella, pero cuando llego a la entrada del club la rubia acababa de irse en un taxi. _

_Llego al único lugar donde podía desahogarse, donde sentía que debía hacerlo, el cielo amenazaba con una gran tormenta más no le importo, se sentía la más traidora de todas las mujeres, se sentía sucia ¿Cómo había caído? ¿Por qué había cedido? ¿Por qué había pasado eso antes de aceptar que aún amaba a Darién? ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Kakeru?...Llego hasta tumba de su pequeña Atenea, con las primeras gotas de agua cayendo se postro ante ella, cualquier cosa que eligiera, lastimaría a quienes menos lo merecía ¿Qué haría ahora? No quería el sufrimiento de los hombres que sabía la amaban, ni el de sus hijos al verse alejados de ellos, y tampoco le negaría vivir al bebé, eso era inhumano e imperdonable, además su mayor sueño en la vida, era ser madre, a pesar de todo, ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre era producto del amor y merecía vivir. _

- ¿Qué hago hija?- _le pregunto a la nada con voz lastimera_- ¿Por qué me siento así?- _gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro mezclándose con las inclementes gotas que caían del cielo ahora gris debido a la tormenta que arreciaba cada vez más, de un momento otro dejo de sentir que las gotas golpeaban su cuerpo. _

- Sabía que estabas aquí -_dijo el rubio cubriéndola con un paraguas_ -no entiendo que paso -_se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, ella se negaba a mirarlo_-bonita sabes que puedes decirme lo que estas pensando -_levanto su barbilla hasta encontrarse con los orbes azules de ella, que lo miraban acongojados, arrepentidos y temerosos. El temor se apoderó de él, sentía que estaba por perderla. _

_Ella se lanzo a él abrazándolo fuertemente y pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez, el rubio aun sin entender, se dedico a acariciar sus mojados cabellos rubios, espero a que ella se calmara y luego de unos minutos él se animo a levantar nuevamente su rostro._

- ¿Puedes contarme que te sucede?-_le pregunto dulcemente, ella aun se negaba a_ _mirarlo –_Sere, soy yo, Kakeru, el hombre que te ama, el hombre que ha estado contigo siempre, el que te ha escuchado cuando necesitas desahogarte, por favor amor, dime que sucede- _le imploro._

- Perdóname- _susurro._

- No se que debo perdonarte Sere-_le dijo mientras acariciaba sus rubios y mojados cabellos._

- Estoy embarazada- _murmuró en un tono apenas audible, más para si misma que para él, seguido de sollozos llenos de dolor. _

* * *

_Hola mis niñas como ven no es el final si tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo pero hay muchas cosas que contar aun y mucha tela por cortar no podía meter todo en un capa si que por demorarme 4semanas y no una como les había prometido alargare travesuras dos capítulos mas ósea este y uno que ya termine de escribir solo falta que mi beta mama lo revise y lo haga brillar como este jajajajaj perdónenme por no subir antes hasta hoy tengo compu e inter asi que compréndanme tratare de subir el otro cap el lunes pero no les prometo nada ahora que quieren ver en el final_

_-mayra boba el y fueron felices para siempre_

_-si eso lo se pero de pronto quieren ver algo mas conciencia traicionera_

_Bueno en fin ya mi muso creo el final pro si quieren ver algo escrito coméntenme en sus rev, besos para todas_

_May_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**Capítulo 20: La esperanza de un mañana.**

- Perdóname- _susurro._

- No se que debo perdonarte Sere-_le dijo mientras acariciaba sus rubios y mojados cabellos._

- Estoy embarazada- _murmuró en un tono apenas audible, más para si misma que para él, seguido de sollozos llenos de dolor. _

El rubio italiano levanto una vez más la barbilla de su novia negándose a creer lo que había escuchado - ¿Co…Cómo dices?- _cuestiono arrastrando las palabras llenas de tristeza. _

- Perdóname Kak-_dijo entre lágrimas mientras se abrazaba nuevamente a él. _

_Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, el nunca la había tocado, su amor no iba_ _mas allá de besos apasionados y compartir la cama_ -Darién-_dijo en un susurro y_ _ella asintió, él se levanto dejándola aun arrodillada en el suelo, la lluvia era cada_ _vez más fuerte y a ninguno le importaba si se estaban mojando_ -¿Por qué? -_pregunto indeciso de saber la respuesta_ -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-_su voz denotaba la inmensa tristeza que su corazón albergaba y ella se sintió caer un profundo abismo de culpa, porque él no lo merecía, porque más que enojo, su voz denotaba decepción, tristeza y miedo, la rubia sabía bien que en el recuento de los daños el rubio saldría más lastimado. _

- Por estúpida -_respondió ella_ -no fui lo suficientemente fuerte- sollozó- ¿Para que me preguntas cómo o cuándo pasó?- le reprocho - te harás mas daño si te digo- afirmó denotando la inmensa culpa que la albergaba.

- ¿Lo amas?- _pregunto sabiendo la respuesta._

- No quiero estar con él- _afirmó tratando de sonar segura._

- Eso no responde mi pregunta Serena- _comentó él con voz apagada y fijando su vista en esa rubia que le había robado el corazón desde que la primera vez que se vieron. _

- ¡NO!- _respondió ella mirándolo fijamente- tratando de engañarse a sí misma y a él, aunque ambos eran conscientes de la verdad, pero el miedo nos vuelve vulnerables, indecisos, cobardes y ella tenía miedo de perder lo que tanto le había costado, su estabilidad, su seguridad, el sentirse amada y protegida por ese hombre que la veía sin reproche, sin enojo, sin odio, sin rencor, Kakeru Smith, la veía con amor, con dulzura, con decepción, con miedo de perderla y ella sabía que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no se merecía que lo hubiese engañado. _

- ¿Me quieres?- _cuestiono él aferrándose a una posibilidad, porque el temor a no tener a esa mujer que le había enseñado el concepto, lucha, entrega, amor, familia y hogar decidiera quedarse con él, la amaba tanto, se dijo a sí mismo que al saber que volvían a Japón, el regreso a Italia era un volado, nada era seguro._

- Sabes que si Kak-.

- Entonces ese bebé será mi hijo ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres, no quiero perderte Sere, te amo bonita y bueno amo a los gemelos como si fueran mis hijos igual amare a este que viene en camino -_coloco su mano en el vientre de la rubia -_la pregunta es Serena si tu quieres que yo sea el padre de ese niño-.

- Eso quiere decir que-.

- Eso quiere decir que sigo esperando que aceptes ser mi esposa –_comento con_ _una débil sonrisa mientras sacaba el anillo de su pantalón, colocándose nuevamente en cuclillas y colocándolo en su dedo._

- Kak- _murmuró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

- Stss bonita, solo di si ó no-.

- Acepto-.

_Él sonrío y se levanto para abrazarla, posó una mano en el vientre de la rubia y_ _choco su frente con la de ella, viéndola a los ojos le dijo_ –nunca bonita voy a dejarte a menos que tú me lo pidas- _ella agachó la mirada avergonzada aún, sintiéndose poco merecedora del gran hombre que le estaba entregando su vida y que antes le había entregado su corazón._

- Gracias, te quiero tanto Kak, voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz, lo prometo- expresó ella con convicción, pero en tonto apagado.

- Y yo voy a darte pura felicidad –_afirmó -_a menos que las lágrimas sean de felicidad, eso de llorar no va mucho contigo- _expresó con dulzura limpiando el rostro mojado de la rubia, ambos seguían bajo el torrencial aguacero, debido a la_ tormenta.

- Te quiero Kak-.

- Entonces la boda será dentro de 15 días, luego de eso tú, los niños y yo viajaremos a Italia, nadie sospechara nada, ni siquiera el mismo Darién -_la abrazo_ _con más fuerza_ -estas de acuerdo bonita -_ella asintió en su pecho, deseando que las cosas resultaran tan fáciles como el rubio pensaba que serían. _

_El evento de lanzamiento de la nueva colección de Tsukino Style, fue un rotundo éxito, la línea teflón para hombres era enfocada para que fuera práctica y de gran ayuda para los caballeros que vivían solos, lo cual fue innovador ante los críticos de la moda y el mismo grupo al que iba dirigido la línea, todos felicitaron a la creadora por su ingenio y organización Mina ironizó diciendo que su mal genio había valido la pena, la familia Chiba había hecho acto de presencia, más la rubia había sido cortés con Darién y tras intercambiar un par de comentarios con él se alejo sabiendo lo que algo más entre ellos le haría daño al ya lastimado Kakeru._

_Los días pasaban rápidamente entre preparativos para la boda y el posterior viaje a Italia, la ceremonia se llevaría acabo en el mismo lugar en el que Mina había dado el si acepto, desde el descubrimiento del embarazo por parte de Amy, Serena tenía las típicas molestias de los tres primeros meses, mareos y vómitos matutinos, solo que ahora no estaba sola, con ella estaba Kakeru, siempre pendiente y apoyándola cuando se sentía mal ó cuando sus fuerzas no daban para más. _

_Faltaba un día para que la boda Smith Tsukino se llevara a cabo, la prensa amarillista estaba prácticamente encima de la pareja y aunque a Serena aun no se le notaba su embarazo, muchos medios especulaban que esa era la razón de la esa unión tan acelerada como los periodistas la bautizaron._

_Serena se encontraba en las instalaciones de Tsukino Style finiquitando todo para su viaje, la empresa estaba casi vacía, ya que ella se había quedado tiempo extra, no quería dejar ningún asunto de suma importancia sin resolver, antes de irse._

- Señora Tsukino, quería saber si ya me puedo retirar-_pregunto Esmeralda a la rubia asomándose por la puerta de la oficina. _

- Si claro, yo ya termino -le _respondió con una sonrisa mientras masticaba un gran trozo de chocolate y es que a pesar de las terribles nauseas y vómitos, le daban unas ganas terribles de ese maravilloso dulce y como toda mujer embarazada satisfacía sus antojos devorando grandes cantidades del mismo._

_La chica de los cabellos verdes le devolvió la sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina de su jefa, no había pasado mucho tiempo cundo el móvil de Serena_ _comenzó a vibrar. _

- Hola Bonita –_la saludo su casi esposo del otro lado de la línea._

- Hola Kak , ¿Dónde estas?- _cuestiono tras recostarse en su sillón giratorio._

- En el hotel Royal, recuerda que el novio no puede ver a la novia entes de la boda, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón permíteme anunciarte mi bella dama que volverás a verme mañana al pie del altar –_suspiro _- me harás mucha falta esta noche – _suspiro de nuevo._

_La rubia río por el tono dramático de hablar del rubio aunque debía reconocer que ella también lo extrañaría esa noche, el estar con él, tan cerca era como su método de de apoyo, el impulso para afrontar la decisión que había tomado: Casarse._

- Tú también me harás mucha falta Kak ¿Saldrás del hotel o puedo telefonearte más tarde?-.

- Iré con Thomas a tomar algo dentro de unas horas- _expresó en tono travieso. _

- ¿Una despedida de solteros?-_cuestiono la rubia con fingida molestia._

- Quizás vayamos a un club desnudista –_bromeó. _

- Eso si que no señor Smith, no puedo permitirlo- _replico ella siguiendo el juego._

- Sabes que bromeo amor, Andrea mata a Thomas si se entera que lo lleve a un lugar de esos y bueno a mí la verdad no me agradan esos sitios, por cierto ¿Dónde estas?-.

- En la oficina- _dijo con cansancio_ -terminare estos pendientes e iré a la casa, las chicas tienen programada una fiesta de pijama como despedida de soltera- _informó. _

- Nada de stripper- _exigió el rubio_ -ningún bombero que quede en calzones-_demando fingiendo molestia_.

_Ella rió _–no creo, recuerda que Amy esta próxima a casarse, Hotaru es novia de Sammy y mi hermano me mata si se entera y Lita, Mina y Rey son mujeres felizmente casadas así que no creo que haya de eso- _contestó ella con serenidad, aunque ambos sabían que estaban bromeando. _

- No puedo creer que mañana sea el día- _comentó el suspirando._

- Pues créelo, mañana seré la señora Smith ante los ojos de los hombres, de Dios y de todo el mundo- _dijo ella con seguridad, manteniendo a raya pensamientos que tenían como protagonista a cierto pelinegro._

- Te amo Serena- _le recordó él con dulzura._

- Lo sé – _contestó ella cerrando sus ojos, ya que dolía no poder darle más a ese hombre que le había dado apoyo, amor, esperanzas, pero sobre todo que le había brindado luz en ese oscuro camino del dolor._

- Me gustaría más un yo también –_expresó el con nostalgia. _

- Sabes que si- _respondió sabiendo que él sabía la verdad._

- Bueno te dejo trabajar, te llamo más tarde no tomes nada de alcohol, recuerda que es mi bebé esta en tu vientre- _le recordó con dulzura._

- Gracias- _respondió la rubia en un suspiro. _

- ¿Por qué? No hay nada que debas agradecerme bonita, el amor es así, ahora te dejo, no te desveles por favor, te mando un beso- y _simulo el sonido del muacks antes de colgar._

- Yo también- _murmuró la joven. _

_La rubia suspiro para dar paso a sus pensamientos y anhelos ante su inminente matrimonio, sabía que podía amar a Kakeru, no hoy, ni mañana, pero con el tiempo lo amaría y para ser sinceros ¿Quién no amaría a ese hombre? Era bello y cariñoso ¿Qué más podía pedirle? Su móvil volvió a timbrar. _

- Amor se te olvido algo –_saludó en tono juguetón, tratando de sorprenderlo, ella nunca lo llamaba así, pero tenia que intentarlo, por su felicidad, la de él y la de sus hijos. _

- Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra de tus labios- _le respondió la varonil voz del hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera aceleradamente._

- Darién – _dijo sorpren_dida- pensé que eras-.

- Kakeru –_completó él en voz baja._

- Si pensé que eras él- _admitió la rubia un tanto incómoda y nerviosa, las respiraciones eran el único sonido a través del auricular, era como si ambos tratarán de postergar el que podría ser de sus últimos momentos de comunicación, porque ambos sabían que después de que ella diera el sí frente al altar, ya no había marcha atrás, ni esperanzas, ni ilusiones juntos. _

- Tengo el documento que querías, el permiso para salir del país, puedes pasar por el a mi departamento –_informó tratando de no mostrarse ansioso por verla ó incomodarla._

- Entonces en 20 minutos estoy ahí- _acordó la rubia._

-Te espero-.

_Serena apagó su laptop, recogió el resto de los papeles y salió de la empresa, condujo por la avenida hasta llegar a los condominios "Luz de luna" y como era de suponerse, los recuerdos golpearon su corazón, la última vez que había estado en ese lugar fue aquella noche en que perdió a su pequeña, fue aquella noche en que su amor fue el protagonista de una dura prueba que no se supero y en donde la víctima principal había sido ese ser inocente que pese a todo le daba el valor de seguir adelante, vacilante se bajo del auto y tomo el ascensor hasta el piso en el cual residía Darién, salió de la cabina metálica y camino con nerviosismo hasta el departamento. _

_Los buenos momentos vividos en ese lugar y con él, con su príncipe, se aglomeraron en su cabeza, presiono el timbre e inmediatamente el pelinegro le abrió, parecía que hubiese estado en la puerta esperando el timbre, aguardando su llegada con desesperación y es que con desesperación, ella anhelaba verlo._

- Serena- _saludó con los ojos brillosos por la emoción pero tratando de no sonar ansioso. _

- Darién- _respondió ella con firmeza. _

- Que bueno que llegaste, pasa- _se hizo a un lado y con un ademán reforzó la invitación a la que ella un tanto vacilante no se negó._

- Te ves cansado- _comentó ella al ver con detenimiento el semblante del pelinegro_.

- Estuve revisando unos documentos en la fundación- _contestó el encogiéndose de hombros, restando importancia a su aspecto y es que el verdadero motivo era ella, su boda y el sentimiento de perdida que se había instalado en su ser desde que se había enterado del acontecimiento. _

- Pensé que no irías, me entere de la decisión que tomo la junta médica, lo cual me parece muy injusto- _acotó Serena con evidente disgusto._

- No te enfades, a mi no me importa, además salve la vida de mis hijos, eso es más importante para mi-.

- Lo sé- _concedió ella, ambos evadían sus miradas, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez, el ambiente estaba plagado de nostalgia, de un sentimiento de tristeza que tenía que ver con el hubiera, lo cual los asfixiaba, pero que sentían debían soportar, porque esa sería la última vez que pudieran encontrarse a solas, porque hoy era aún Serena Tsukino, mañana sería la señora Smith y a ambos les dolía._

- ¿Tienes el documento?- _preguntó la rubia para romper la tensión que se iba acumulando., _

_El asintió esbozando una breve sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca_ -aquí lo tengo –_suspiro audiblemente mientras tomaba el sobre marrón que contenía el poder firmado por él, para que Serena pudiese sacar a los pequeños del país, la rubia estiro sus manos para tomar el sobre. _

- Gracias –_le dijo, un silencio pesado se instalo en la habitación_ –debo irme las chicas me esperan – _agregó –_ otra vez gracias Darién, sabes que podrás visitar a los niños cuando gustes- le _recordó sin dejar de sentirse mal por la profunda tristeza que se translucía en la mirada del guapo doctor. _

- ¿Cuando se irán?- _pregunto él con voz temblorosa_.

-Cuando Kak y yo volvamos de América, en una semana – respondió y se giro para marcharse.

- Cuando vuelvan de su luna de miel- afirmó Darién.

_Serena se vio obligada a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos y con un solo gesto hizo saber que así era, que después de su viaje de bodas, ella y los niños fijarían su residencia en Italia, al lado de su marido. Sin necesidad de palabras ambos podían sentir como sus corazones alejados por el rencor, por la incomprensión y la desconfianza, volvían a latir sincronizados, fundamentados en su amor, pero no eran tontos y la razón, los hechos y las decisiones los tenían a un paso de dejar de lado una esperanza para ellos, para un presente juntos. _

- Princesa- _la aludida sintió que algo en su cuerpo cobraba vida al escuchar_ llamarla así- por favor no te cases –_dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro_-no te vayas –_suplicó intentando contener el símbolo del dolor: su llanto_.

- Darién por favor- _expresó ella nerviosa al sentir la proximidad del hombre que amaba. _

- ¿Por favor que princesa?- _cuestiono con desesperación ella se dio la vuelta para_ _huir de esa situación_- ¿Es que no entiendes?- _agregó subiendo el tono de voz -_ ¡TE AMO SERENA!– _la abrazo por la espalda y la rubia pudo sentir como el_ _pelinegro lloraba_ -por favor no lo hagas –_le pidió nuevamente, en un intento desesperado por no perderla ahora sí para siempre. _

- No hagas esto más difícil –_le pidió ella en un murmuró que dejaba entrever su_ _pena por el sufrimiento de él al tiempo que giraba y limpiaba sus lágrimas_ -tengo que irme- _anunció con voz estrangulada. _

_La rubia no podía verlo a los ojos y sentir que era una traidora por partida doble, por no ser sincera y decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo y traidora con Kakeru por desear que el hombre frente a ella la abrazara, la besara y le dijera te amo tantas veces, mismas que nunca se cansaría de escuchar, quería soñar despierta, evitar su realidad por unos minutos tal vez, aunque luego se sintiera miserable por lastimar a esos dos hombres que darían la vida por ella._

_En un impulso el pelinegro estrello sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, aunque el beso empezó fuerte e imponente poco a poco se fue suavizando hasta que el beso se convirtió en tierno y apasionado, su bocas mantenían una perfecta sincronización, misma que solo puede dar el amor, al mismo tiempo sus corazones latían aceleradamente, sus manos vagaban por sus cuerpos reconociéndose, acariciándose, ambos sentían la urgencia de ser uno solo, Serena llevo sus brazos hasta el cuello de Darién mientras el la ceñía a su cuerpo, la sentía temblar en sus brazos demostrándole con ese simple hecho que lo amaba, él la besaba con desesperación, transmitiendo en ese beso sus miedos y sufrimientos, diciéndole sin palabras que su corazón cuerpo y alma le pertenecían a ella y solo a ella. Porque por mucho que pusieran escudos ó murallas entre ellos, el amor era más fuerte, más grande y nada podía detener esa demostración de necesidad. _

- Déjame demostrarte que te amo más que a mi propia vida por favor… Te amo Serena –_expresó él con voz ronca –_no te cases, no te vayas, no se alejen de mi- _volvió a rogarle,_

_Ella no hablo, continuo besándolo desesperadamente, necesitaba de sus besos, de sus caricias, sus labios parecían no querer despegarse, Darién levanto a Serena con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba a tientas en dirección a su alcoba, beso su cuello y mejillas mientras las lágrimas salían, tropezó con la cama y se sentó en ella, abrieron los ojos y se miraron el uno a otro como pidiéndose permiso para seguir con todo lo que sabían iba a ocurrir, no había necesidad de palabras, sabían lo que significaba que disfrutasen ese momento, era una despedida definitiva, Serena volvió a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de una última vez con él, Darién también los cerro para reconocer con su boca y manos el cuerpo que ya le pertenecía. _

_Muy lentamente la deposito en la cama, esa en la que muchas veces estuvieron a punto de demostrarse su amor, esa donde rieron y lloraron cuando veían alguna película._

_El pelinegro empezó soltando el cierre del pequeño vestido que llevaba la rubia, mientras ella sin dejar de besarlo soltaba los botones de su camiseta, los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por la cortina abierta de la habitación del pelinegro, mientras este se dedicaba a besar cada poro de la piel de su amada._

_Estando desnudos bajo las sábanas se fundieron en un solo ser, entregándose el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por un torbellino de besos, de caricias, amándose con el alma y el corazón, sintiéndose vulnerables, pero felices de demostrarlo, llenando la habitación de pequeños gemidos. Sus miradas no se desviaban, sus corazones latían muy rápido, el tiempo se detuvo y a cada segundo los besos se hacían más y más intensos, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, era como si no existiera nada más que ellos alrededor, sus cuerpos se sincronizaron, mientras se demostraban que a pesar de las travesuras del destino a pesar de los odios y las mentiras se amaban y se pertenecían._

_Se miraron por un momento, sus miradas eran dos pozos negros de deseo, pero también estaban llenos del gran sentimiento que es el amor. Los dos tenían en sus rostros las primeras gotas de sudor, él volvió a besarla, ahora de una manera distinta a todos los besos que se habían dado, era un beso con dolor, con urgencia,__Darién la miraba con temor, sabía que luego de este momento ella se iría y para mañana a esa misma hora le pertenecería a otro hombre, uno que si la supo valorar y querer, ella separó su cara un poco de la de él, mirándolo tiernamente, esos ojos azules que la llenaban de felicidad, de alegría, los dos se miraban intensamente, como si nada más en este mundo existiera, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por inercia, como la primera vez que intentaron ser uno. __Nuevamente se encontraban haciendo el amor tan tierna y apasionadamente, una y otra vez se entregaban a la pasión, sus cuerpos estaban completamente empapados de sudor y sus impulsos eran cada vez más grandes, sus almas necesitaban estar fusionados por la eternidad, ella iba disfrutando ese mar de éxtasis que él le provocaba y él estaba tan sumergido en ese océano de pasión desenfrenada que solo ella podía ofrecerle, la rubia suspiro para luego sujetarse fuertemente del cuerpo de él cuando sintió que pronto todo acabaría. _

- ¡Darién!-.

- ¡Princesa!-.

_Gritaron a unísono cuando el clímax inundo sus cuerpos, el pelinegro se dejo caer agotado sobre ella y giro para tenerla en su pecho, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su amada con devoción infinita. _

_Ninguno de los dos hablo, lágrimas corrieron por los pómulos de la rubia, no de arrepentimiento, lo que acababa de pasar, había sido hermoso, quería hacerlo, quería llevarse un poco más de Darién Chiba, un recuerdo más, era consciente de que estaba traicionando nuevamente a su prometido, pero ahora solo quería sentirse protegida en los brazos de su amado príncipe._

_Poco a poco el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos, Serena despertó cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, checo el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca: 20:30. Había dormido más de tres horas junto a él y con la sábana blanca tapando su virilidad estaba el verdadero hombre de su vida, se levanto sin hacer ruido alguno y busco sus prendas, las cuales estaban esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación, mientras se vestía, nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, ahora era el momento del adiós, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no darle un último beso, noto con ternura como se_ _parecía a su pequeños cuando dormían, tomo su bolso de mano junto con el sobre que contenía el documento, llego al umbral de la puerta y se detuvo a verlo solo un poco más, desde ahí le tiro un beso volado, apretó la cartera a su cuerpo y salió sin hacer ruido, respiro profundamente al salir del departamento y espero paciente y con el corazón en la mano a que el ascensor llegará, cuando iba entrar unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura. Sobresaltándola. _

- No te vayas- _murmuró en la nuca de la rubia -por favor no te cases princesa –le suplicó aferrándose a la ilusión de que ella cambiara de parecer, luchando por ella hasta el final. _

- No puedo hacerle esto a Kak –_murmuró con voz ahogada_.

_**Dos corazones dos historias (Alejandro Fernández y Julio Iglesias)**_

En medio de una riña,

ya casi al terminar,

uno habla y el que escucha no para de llorar,

y en su mirada triste de desamor y pena,

descubre de repente,

que el otro lo destierra.

- ¿Y a mi Serena? ¿A mi si puedes lastimarme? ¿A nosotros?-_tomo sus manos y_ _las beso aferrándose a la esperanza_ -por favor, no nos hagamos esto, no podemos hacerle esto a nuestros corazones- _decía en voz baja, llorando, dejando salir el dolor, la pena, el sentimiento de pérdida que lo había abrumado desde que_ _supo que la boda de la rubia tenía fecha_ -te amo, te ame desde que te vi entrar a Black Moon, te volví a amar el día que choque contigo en Sementin- _le recordó con nostalgia, perdiéndose en esos momentos y cerrando los ojos, ella bajo la cabeza, porque pese a todo eso, ya había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría._

El que ha perdido todo,

ya fuera de lugar,

arruma en su maleta

la ropa sin planchar,

su corazón herido,

empieza a latir fuerte,

Mientras que el otro ajeno,

ni late por su suerte...

- ¿Me amaste cuando supiste de mi embarazo?-_le increpó ella buscando una manera de defenderse, de parar lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo en esos_ _momentos, a la par que sentía como sus lágrimas empezaban a fluir_ _descontroladamente_ - ¿Me amaste cuando nos encontramos en París?- _cuestiono dolida. Su mirada tierna cambió, se volvió desafiante, decidida, porque tenía que ser implacable, porque se debían que ella fuera clara, porque pese a todo las decisiones tomadas seguirían su curso y ambos lo sabían._

Y lejos uno de otro,

en busca de otras gentes,

dos corazones rotos, en mundos diferentes

descubren otra vida,

descubren otras cosas

y empiezan otra vez,

dos corazones, dos historias…

_Darién la observaba visiblemente consternado, esta era la última vez que podían quitarse las caretas y decir todo aquello que no se habían dicho pero que era necesario que ambos supieran, porque ahí, en ese departamento que los vio enamorarse, amarse de nuevo, soñar, hacer planes y anhelar un futuro juntos, era el mismo escenario que marcaría el adiós definitivo, así que, antes de salir de su vida, ella tenía que saber aquello que había sido de él desde que la desconfianza les había hecho esa jugarreta que los llevo a la separación._

- Si te ame cuando me entere de tu embarazo- _respondió bajando la vista_ - aunque mi corazón se destrozo al pensar que me habías engañado –_añadió, para_ _este entonces el también lloraba y sollozaba con fuerza_ -te ame cuando te vi al lado de Kakeru la primera vez, te ame cuando te vi dar a luz a nuestros hijos, siempre te amado, aun estando con Beryl, por que ni ella, ni ninguna otra ocupara nunca tú lugar en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos- _la franqueza de sus palabras sorprendió a la rubia, Darién estaba desesperado, era más que obvio, pero ni eso podía alterar lo que sucedería el día de mañana. _

_._

Quien quiso ser más libre,

que el que jugo a su modo,

aquel que no sentía lo que sentía el otro,

vagando por las calles,

siempre aturdido y solo,

comienza a darse cuenta,

que lo ha perdido todo.

- Lo nuestro no puede ser Darién, no puede –_afirmó ella en un tono que dejaba_ _entrever que esas palabras tenían que convencerlos a ambos, que pese a todo_ _debían finalmente cerrar su ciclo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo olvidar? Pese a los años de distancia y el rencor que ella había impuesto como muralla, el amor y la necesidad la habían asaltado y la prueba de eso era ese bebé que crecía en su_ _vientre, producto del amor, inconscientemente toco su aún plano abdomen, cosa_ _que no noto el pelinegro_ –de verdad lo siento Darién, se muy feliz, yo intentaré serlo –_murmuró besándolo suavemente en los labios, acto que lo tomo desprevenido, en su descuido, entró al elevador, dejando a un hombre devastado y llorando su pena. _

Y aquellas cosas simples,

que nunca dio importancia,

le comen la cabeza,

le empiezan a hacer falta,

y ahora en su derrota,

por que perdió la apuesta,

descubre que la vida,

le esta pasando cuentas.

_Serena llego al automóvil y al entrar en el dejo salir todas las lágrimas que tenia acumuladas, una vez más había cedido ante él, una vez más había perdido la razón al tenerlo cerca, una vez más había probado sus labios, aunque después de esta, no habría otra, había sido la última._

_El abismo que ellos mismos habían creado los había llevado a aferrarse a aquello que los mantendría a salvo, aquello que no los dejaría caer en el dolor, en la soledad, por eso se casaba con Kakeru, porque con él todo era seguro y ella quería estabilidad, porque era egoísta, porque eso era lo que necesitaba y pese a no amarlo, el rubio italiano le daba todo eso y más. _

Y lejos uno de otro,

en busca de otras gentes,

dos corazones rotos, en mundos diferentes

descubren otra vida,

descubren otras cosas,

y empiezan otra vez,

dos corazones, dos historias.

_En el departamento, Darién se encontraba en medio de la sala, sollozando y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, dolido, decepcionado y devastado_ _se dirigió a la cocina y saco una cerveza, quería emborracharse hasta que estuviera inconsciente, quería borrar de su vida ese día, día en que él y su princesa se habían separado para siempre. _

_Serena llego a la mansión y se dispuso a calmarse, sabía que eso afectaba a su bebé, sonrió ante la ilusión de tener otro hijo de Darién, se casaría con Kak pero en cada uno de sus hijos tendría algo de él, de su único y gran amor, reconocía que era egoísta por no decírselo, pero era obvio que si el pelinegro se enteraba, las cosas se complicarían y buscaría la manera de no dejarla marchar y eso no podía permitirlo, cumpliría con su prometido, se dedicaría a hacerlo feliz, ¿Cómo se puede ser tan incoherente? Pensaba la rubia, ella que acuso tantas veces al pelinegro de miles de cosas y ella le estaba ocultando a su hijo, pero no lo hacía por maldad, si no por miedo, el recuerdo de la pérdida de Atenea era algo que aún no superaba del todo. Respiro profundamente al estar frente a la gran puerta de la mansión Tsukino, al entrar en la casa fue recibida con un gran sorpresa por parte de sus amigas._

_La noche paso entre risas y pláticas, amenas y triviales, Serena no bebió nada de alcohol, esa noche Rey confeso que tenia un atraso y que estaba muy emocionada, aunque aun no se decidía a hacerse la prueba, entre las chicas convencieron a la morena de que se la practicara ahí mismo y así fue como enviaron a Trunks a la farmacia más cercana. Aunque su corazón estaba abatido Serena se mostraba feliz, cuando llego la prueba todas acompañaron a Rey al baño, esperaron pacientemente al resultado, la prueba era positiva, Amy le aconsejo a Rey que pasara por su consultorio para revisarla minuciosamente y así poder recetarle las vitaminas adecuadas, la euforia por el bebé de la señora Kumada era compartida por las demás chicas, la mayor de los Tsukino sintió celos de su amiga, porque ella si estaría con el padre, con el hombre que amaba. Se maldecía internamente por pensar así, después de todo, lo que pasaba lo había decidido ella, así que ahora de nada valía quejarse, lo que necesitaba era enfocarse en su inminente enlace matrimonial._

_Eran las 12 de la media noche cuando e móvil de Serena comenzó a sonar, la rubia se disculpo con sus amigas, el número era desconocido y temía contestar, la rubia del lazo rojo arrebato el celular de las manos de su hermana y lo coloco en altavoz. _

_La habitación se lleno de una hermosa melodía y de un momento a otro se escucho la letra de una canción. _

AUNQUE ESTÉS CON ÉL(.Luis Fonsi)

Que bonita estas,

cada día más,

tanto que decir,

trato de reír, para no llorar,

sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos,

pero no consigo callar el sentimiento,

que es libre como el viento.

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor,

no te digo que con migo te va a ir mejor,

solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón,

es el único que siempre tiene la razón,

he inventado mil razones para olvidarte,

he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte,

mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel,

mi promesa es respetarte bien,

y no dejaré de amarte, aunque estés con él.

Sobreviviré pensando en ti, lo haré,

quedan los recuerdos,

flotando entre tus besos,

anoche lo soñé,

será que puedo controlar mis pensamientos,

pero es imposible callarme lo que siento,

que llevo aquí muy dentro.

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor,

no te digo que con migo te va a ir mejor,

solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón,

es el único que siempre tiene la razón,

he inventado mil razones para olvidarte,

he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte,

mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel,

mi promesa es respetarte bien,

y no dejaré de amarte, aunque estés con él.

He inventado mil razones para olvidarte,

he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte,

mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel,

mi promesa es respetarte bien,

y no dejaré de amarte, aunque estés con él.

_Serena apago el celular al terminar de escuchar la canción negándole la oportunidad al hombre del otro lado de la línea de hablar, suspiro profundamente intentando controlar las lágrimas aglomeradas en sus ojos ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Sus amigas y cuñadas no dijeron ni una sola palabra, sabían quien había colocado la canción del otro lado, solo él pudo haber sido, solo Darién._

_Nadie hablo con respecto a la llamada, y aunque Serena aparento que no había causado ninguna emoción en ella, sus amigas sabían que si, después de la llamada la rubia quedo sumida en una tristeza palpable y aunque las chicas no quisieron tocar el tema, el ambiente cambio drásticamente._

_Pasados unos minutos la rubia se disculpo con la excusa de ver a los gemelos, lo cual las chicas entendieron, al llegar a la habitación nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus pómulos mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano, había cerrado un ciclo con él, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma hacía unas horas, como ella misma lo había llamado, su despedida, no solo de soltera, si no de él, evitaría a toda costa de encontrarse con él cuando visitara a los pequeños, porque no era tan fuerte, eso lo había comprobado esa misma tarde. _

_El pequeño Endimión se removió entre las sábanas y dejo ver claramente la marca Chiba, ¿Su bebé tendría esta marca? ¿Darién se daría cuenta que le oculto la verdad? Llegó a su habitación y busco entre sus libros una fotografía donde estaban ella y el pelinegro, se veían felices y enamorados, abrió la gaveta que estaba en su mesa de noche y saco otra fotografía, en esta se veía aun joven guapo y bien parecido junto a ella. _

- Kak- _dijo en un suspiro mientras sostenía ambas fotografías en la mano. _

- ¿Estás bien?- _susurro Mina colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermana. _

- Si – _respondió sin muchas ganas, evidenciando lo contrario._

- ¿Crees que es lo correcto?- _cuestiono la chica del lazo rojo._

- No lo se, lo único que tengo claro es que nunca podré odiarlo –respondió no muy convencida de sus palabras y acaricio la fotografía donde aparecía Darién.

- ¿Lo amas?- _cuestiono con seriedad Mina._

- Sabes que si-.

-Por que te casas con Kak- _expresó contrariada_ -digo es lindo, te quiere y ha estado contigo en los buenos y malos momentos, pero date cuenta de que estas sacrificándote pensando que lo harás feliz y de paso le haces daño a dos hombres que te aman- _recalcó con un dejo de molestia._

- Nunca le haría daño a Kak –_tomo la fotografía_ –sabes que él ha sido como mi ángel guardián y como tú dices, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, no puedo retractarme, no ahora, me casaré con kak, aunque mi corazón le pertenezca a Darién, eso es algo que esta decidido- _concluyó con convicción._

- Solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto hermanita- _acotó Mina intuyendo la confusión que agobiaba a su hermana y sabiendo que estaba por cometer un gran error. _

- Yo también- _agregó la mayor de las Tsukino_ -ahora bajemos, las chicas se han de estar preguntando por que nos escabullimos de la fiesta- _bromeó. _

_La rubia asintió, el resto de la noche la chicas estuvieron hablando de todo y nada hasta que cada una fue a descansar._

_El astro rey yacía imponente en el firmamento como todas las mañanas, en un pequeño departamento ubicado al norte de Tokio cierto pelinegro salía de la ducha. _

_- "_No te dejare ir" "No otra vez_"-pensó mientras buscaba la ropa adecuada, evitaría esa boda aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida._

_En la misión Tsukino Serena despertaba como todas las mañanas llena de besos y abrazos de parte un par de monstruitos._

_Los subió a su cama para hacerles cosquillas y desayunar junto a ellos, desde que los gemelos habían descubierto como bajarse de la cama hacían lo mismo tan pronto se despertaban, Luna entro con el desayuno de la rubia y al poco rato Molly llego trayendo el biberón de los pequeños que se acostaron junto a su madre mientras ella encendía el televisor. _

- ¿Nerviosa?- _preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga._

- Molly sabes que comparto la cama con Kak desde hace varios meses al igual que mi vida– _le recordó mientras se llevaba un trozo de fruta a la boca. _

- Si pero no soy tonta, ustedes solo comparten la cama- la _rubia fingió no haberla escuchado _-te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no dormiste mucho anoche y no te trasnochaste pensando en tu noche de bodas exactamente, además creo conocer a Kak, te puedo jurar que no te ha tocado un pelo en el mal sentido de la palabra o me equivoco- _concluyó enarcando una ceja y apoyando sus manos en las caderas. _

- No te equivocas _– suspiro_ -sabes que solo compartimos la cama para dormir y soñar, es todo- _expresó con cierta culpabilidad y es que nunca se había sentido lista para dar ese paso tan íntimo. _

- Sere- _la llamó con cautela_ ¿Estás segura de lo que harás hoy?- _cuestiono preocupada._

_La rubia miro a sus pequeños y suspiro_ –estoy segura Molly- _respondió sin titubear._

- Pero amas a Darién yo fui testigo de tu reacción anoche con la canción – _le debatió la pelirroja confusa._

- Si, pero no puedo tener nada con Darién, nos haríamos daño, por más que lo ame no puedo olvidar que por su culpa Atenea murió y eso me hace daño, no podríamos ser felices y lo último que deseo es que mis hijos sufran, si intento tener algo con Darién, sé que no funcionara, ambos tenemos mucho por curar, aún hay muchas heridas por cicatrizar- _expresó bajando el tono de voz en cada palabra que pronunciaba, porque pese a sus excusas que para la razón eran válidas y se aceptaban, para el corazón no, el suyo sangraba y le gritaba que corriera a sus brazos una vez más, pero esta vez para siempre, estaba flaqueando, lo sabía y en ese día ya no se podía dar el lujo de permitirlo, era tarde. _

_La pelirroja no cesó en querer hacer que desistiera_ -pero Serena-.

- No puedo hacerle eso a Kak, me casaré con él y luego nos iremos de Tokio, con el tiempo olvidaré a Darién- _comentó tratando de convencerse a sí misma_.

- ¿De verás crees eso?-_pregunto la chica que conocía bastante bien a su amiga –_mira a tu izquierda– _ella lo hizo_ -_tienes dos replicas exactas de _él ¡Lo verás siempre!- e_xclamó_ - aunque no lo desees, no pensar en él y evitar mantenerlo a raya te será imposible- _apuntó, la rubia apretó las sábanas, dándole la razón._

- Dicen que cuando hay tierra de por medio si se puede olvidar ó al menos, eso espero- _susurro._

_Las risas de los pequeños interrumpieron la conversación y ambas mujeres se perdieron en los movimientos de los niños que jugueteaban con las almohadas de su madre._

- Sere tengo algo que contarte- _la pelirroja rompió el silencio_ -sabes que siempre seré tu amiga y que amo a tus hijos como míos pero no puedo irme con ustedes, estaré contigo siempre, hasta el día que deje de respirar, pero conocí a alguien y no quiero irme, cuidaré a los pequeños hasta que tu vuelvas de tu luna de miel- _un nudo se formó en la garganta de Molly._

_Serena coloco el plato en la mesa de noche y palmeo el colchón para que su_ _amiga se sentara a su lado_ –te entiendo –_dijo suavemente mientras abría sus_ _brazos para abrazarla _-¿Es Kelvin verdad?- _la chica asintió _ –es un buen hombre y se ve que te quiere, los gemelos te extrañaran, pero no te preocupes, Ariel se irá conmigo, además no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego- _comentó esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad. _

- Gracias – _le dijo la chica en un susurro._

- Se feliz, te lo mereces- _acotó la rubia. _

- Tú también mereces ser feliz -_expreso la chica levantándose bruscamente al_ _percatarse de la hora_ -tengo que llevármelos, tenemos el tiempo justo para que te arreglen –_la pelirroja salió de la habitación llevándose a los pequeños mientras Mina y otras cuantas personas más entraban a la habitación. _

_**No muy lejos de ahí.**_

_Darién ingresaba a las instalaciones The Royal Hotel, si con Serena no había logrado nada, al menos intentaría hablar con él, gracias a Thomas había conseguido el número de la suite del rubio, tomo el ascensor y marco el piso 9 en unos minutos estaba en frente de la habitación tocando la puerta. _

- Voy – _se escucho decir al rubio desde adentro_ -Thomas te dije que no- _se quedo_ _callado al ver que no era su hermano el que estaba en la puerta_ –¿Darién? – _murmuró algo asombrado mientras lo invitaba a pasar_ –¿Quieres tomar algo? –_cuestiono amablemente cuando vio que el pelinegro estaba dentro de la habitación, sentado en uno de los sofás, el aludido declino el ofrecimiento. _

- Vine a hablar contigo- _informó con seguridad._

- Habla – _dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los botones de su camiseta, faltaban menos de dos horas para su boda y pese a la sorpresa de ver a su rival de amores frente a él no mostró ningún signo de debilidad, duda ó molestia._

- ¿Qué quieres para no casarte? –_cuestiono el pelinegro con exigencia. _

- Me ofreces dinero a mí –_se volteo al espejo, mientras ajustaba su corbatín_ –soy el segundo hombre más rico de Italia, por si no lo sabes y así no tuviera ni donde reposar mis restos cuando deje de respirar, Serena no tiene precio- _le espeto serenamente. _

- No te pregunte ¿Cuánto querías? Solo…¿Qué querías? – _repitió el pelinegro-_sabes que la amo y que alguien como ella no tiene precio alguno, tampoco es un objeto que se pueda comprar o vender-.

- Que raro es tu amor Darién- _se giró para encararlo_ – sabes, siempre he querido decirte algo y nunca te lo dije por que siempre que nos encontrábamos estaba Serena, pero hoy que estamos solos pienso que fuiste un completo imbécil- _escupió con furia, después de todo él había conocido a una Serena destrozada por causa del hombre frente a él y a base de mucha paciencia y amor había podido ganar un espacio en el corazón de la rubia, así que decirle unas cuantas verdades a Chiba talvez lo harían entender que intentar persuadirlo para que no se casará no era tan buena idea, no después de lo que él le había causado a su aún prometida.._

- Lo sé, pero amo a esa mujer como un condenado-_se defendió. _

- Que problema, yo también la amo Darién, te recuerdo que he estado con ella cuando tú la trataste peor que una piruja- _le recordó implacable, logrando que el aludido bajará la mirada. _

- No será feliz a tu lado- _afirmó con valentía_ -por eso vengo a pedirte que rompas el compromiso- el _rostro de Kakeru se contrajo en una mueca, pero decidió que era mejor una conversación civilizada para aclarar ciertos puntos. _

- Lo será, hemos sido felices todo este tiempo, no tengo nada en contra tuya Darién, tú la tuviste y así mismo la perdiste, no te juzgaré y perdona si lo hice anteriormente, pero hoy me casaré con Serena-.

- No te ama-.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti si?- _debatió el rubio, Darién tuvo unas inmensas_ _ganas de restregarle lo que había pasado en su departamento, pero se abstuvo_ –Serena a estado conmigo hace más de dos años y créeme me ha demostrado que me ama- comentó con tranquilidad.

_Eso le dolió a Darién, pensar que su princesa podía compartir más que la cama con él. _

- Sabes Darién, le prometí a Serena que nunca la dejaría a menos que ella me lo pidiera- _expresó en tono casual y Darién sabía que ya no le quedaba ninguna carta que jugar para disuadirlo de cancelar el enlace. _

- La amas – _pregunto el pelinegro._

- Por supuesto que si –_el rubio suspiro y se sentó_ –Darién déjala ser feliz, consigue a alguien, ten hijos, enamórate nuevamente, te lo digo como consejo, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para cuando quieras ira visitar a los gemelos- _le recordó sonriendo con sinceridad_ - sabes Darién, amar es desear la felicidad del otro, aunque no sea contigo-.

_Darién pensó esas palabras, ya Seiya se lo había dicho una vez_ –no debí haber venido- _dijo el pelinegro_- solo me jugaba mi última carta, prométeme que los harás feliz y no te preocupes por mi, no me verás en tu casa- _informó con tristeza. _

_El rubio lo miro sorprendido_ –¿Qué dices?-.

- Ayer le entregue a Serena un poder en donde renuncio a mi paternidad ahora queda en tus manos la felicidad de mi familia, no cometas mis errores, ambos sabemos que ella merece más que nadie ser muy feliz –_el guapo italiano asintió. _

- Los haré muy feliz a los tres, adoro a los gemelos tanto o mas que tú- _comentó con una franqueza y sinceridad que a Darién le encogió el corazón, porque después de todo Serena tenía razón, alguien como él merecía una oportunidad y él se la estaba dando, dejándole la responsabilidad de la felicidad de su princesa y sus pequeños mounstritos. Una ola de tristeza lo invadió, renunciar a ella ante un hombre que tiene tanto o más que ofrecerle, era más doloroso de lo que se había imaginado. _

_El pelinegro suspiro, la había perdido ahora si para siempre_ –eres un buen hombre Kakeru, solo espero que cumplas tu promesa –_el rubio asintió_ –creo que debo irme, solo hazla feliz-.

- Lo haré Darién, dalo por hecho-.

_El pelinegro salió de la habitación visiblemente acongojado, había sido un estúpido al pensar que Kakeru rompería el compromiso, subió a su coche y condujo por horas hasta llegar una cuadra antes de la capilla donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia, de lejos pudo observar a sus hermanas con sus respectivas parejas al igual que a sus amigos y primos, Kakeru se veía feliz, radiante y eso lo entristecía, podía haber sido él quien estuviera ahí esperándola, pero el mismo había labrado su camino con sus actos, tenía unas inmensas ganas de beber, pero no lo haría, vería en sus cinco sentidos como perdía a la única mujer que había amado y a la cual había dejado ir por tonto, por patán, por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, tirando a la basura toda la madurez que decía tener. _

_Las campanas empezaron a sonar anunciando que el coche con la novia estaba cerca, el rubio entro hasta la capilla donde el debía esperarla,__Instantes después la marcha nupcial anunciaba la entrada de la novia, Darién se acerco un poco más para verla llegar, se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello ondulado caía en cascadas por su espalda, su vestido de novia era tipo princesa en dos piezas de un color marfil, el corsé tenia destalles hechos a mano, imitaciones de piedras preciosas y llegaba hasta su cintura donde se encontraba con una vaporosa falda de seda del mismo color con bordados e incrustaciones de piedras, tenía una pequeña tiara en donde se sujetaba un precioso velo de ojalillo y el ramo estaba decorado con flores naturales, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, mientras Kakeru sonreía al verla caminar a paso lento, acompañada de Samuel que la entregaría en el altar. _

_Al llegar, beso suavemente su mano, pero el corazón se le encogió al notar la mirada triste que tenía su bonita, ella le sonrió pero él supo que esa era una sonrisa fingida, ambos se colocaron de frente ante el sacerdote que comenzó la ceremonia con un verso del cantar de los cantares, Serena observo el cuadro que reposaba en la pared frente a ellos, el vidrio relucía y dejaba que se pudieran denotar sombras, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo dicho por el sacerdote, su mente y corazón a un estaban en el departamento de cierto pelinegro, se giro a ver como sus pequeños yacían en los brazos de Molly y Ariel observando a su alrededor, Endy se removía inquieto en los brazos de Ariel, Serena_ _giro un poco más su rostro para saber el por que de la inquietud de su pequeño, encontrándose con Darién en la última banca que tenía la iglesia, apretó con su mano libre el vestido con fuerza y afianzo el agarre que había entre ella y Kak, un par de lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras el sacerdote seguía con su sermón, todo estaba escrito y dicho. _

_El rubio miro a su casi esposa a los ojos, la tristeza seguía viéndose reflejada en sus hermosos orbes celestes, le sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa carente de expresión, las palabras de Darién retumbaron en su cabeza:"No será feliz a tu lado" "No te ama", agito su cabeza tratando de callar a su conciencia pero esta repetía esas palabras una y otra vez._

_Llegó el momento de la verdad, el momento que todos esperaban._

- Serena Tsukino Aino, aceptas por esposo a Kakeru Smith Mcalister para amarlo _–esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de la rubia, el sacerdote prosiguió_-y respetarlo en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en las tristezas hasta que la muerte los separe-.

_La rubia vaciló un poco, quería correr a los brazos de Darién, contarle que iban a tener un bebé y besarlo, dejar atrás el pasado y tener un presente, ahora lo único que importaba era que lo amaba, que su corazón se estaba desgarrando, pero Kak no merecía esto, él la miro y en su mirada se leía el temor ante su respuesta, Serena suspiro profundo y dio un si apenas audible._

- Perdón hija –_dijo el párroco_ -no escuche-.

_Serena tomo aire para hablar nuevamente_ –si padre, acepto a Kakeru Smith como mi esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe-_el rubio apretó el agarre de su mano, el sacerdote continúo. _

- Y tú, Kakeru Smith Mcalister, aceptas a Serena Tsukino Aino para amarla y respetarla, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en las tristezas, hasta que la muerte los separe – ¿_Amarla? repitió el rubio para sí mismo y a su mente llegaron las palabras que le había dicho a Darién en la mañana: "Amar es desear la felicidad del otro aunque no sea contigo"._

- Hijo-_lo llamo el padre al verlo tan pensativo_ –aceptas a…-_el rubio lo interrumpió._

- ¡NO PADRE! – _exclamó con firmeza, un gran "O" se escucho entre los presentes,_ _los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar_ –este no es mi lugar, yo no debería estar aquí- _agregó. _

- Kakeru –_murmuró ella mientras agarraba uno de sus brazos con sus dos manos, se encontraba sorprendida, confusa y culpable._

- Pero hijo- _objeto el padre contrariado._

- Esta casando al novio incorrecto_ –dijo él y luchando por reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se zafó de la rubia y dio la espalada a todos los invitados que sorprendidos por tal acción ni siquiera se movían de sus lugares, camino_ _hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, al llegar frente a él le dijo:_ -"Amar es desear la felicidad del otro aunque no sea contigo", ve y hazla feliz –_dicho esto, el rubio abandono la iglesia dejando a los invitados algo sorprendidos y desorientados Serena salió detrás de él, al pasar por donde estaba Darién, él trato de abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar cerca del rubio._

- ¡KAK!-_le grito_- ¿POR QUÉ?- _le cuestiono dolida._

_El camino hacia ella mientras se quitaba el corbatín del smoking_ –por que no me amas y no se si algún día me amaras, en cambio a él-.

-Te quiero a ti- _le recordó interrumpiéndolo_.

_El sacudió la cabeza_- como amigo, como la persona que esta ahí cuando la necesitas, siempre estaré para ti mi dulce bonita, pero no vale la pena que te sacrifiques, ve, dale una oportunidad, olviden los miedos, los rencores, olvídense del pasado y enfóquense en buscar la felicidad al lado de sus hijos- _expresó con dulzura, sonriéndole, mostrándole el camino de la felicidad a pesar de sentir como los pedazos de su corazón se caían a pedazos._

_- _Dijiste que no me dejarías, hasta que yo te lo pidiera, y no lo he hecho_- le reprocho llorando -_no te lo he pedido_- afirmó limpiándose con brusquedad las lágrimas que habían estropeado el maquillaje._

_- _Tal vez no lo hayas dicho, pero tu corazón lo esta gritando, tu tristeza me lo murmura al oído y he decido hacerte caso, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, te dejo, porque tu alma lo esta exigiendo_- le contestó con seguridad cerrando los ojos para no llorar frente a ella, para no mostrarse débil, para no retractarse de su decisión._

_Ella lo abrazo, Kakeru estaba en lo cierto, ni ella misma sabia si algún día podía_ _amarle, como le amaba a Darién_ -perdóname-_susurró en su pecho. _

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, fui feliz el tiempo que duro, tú si debes perdonarme, por dejar pasar las señales que me decían que esta boda no debía realizarse- _respiro profundamente_ -necesito pedirte algo antes de irme- _ella lo_ _observó expectante_ -¿Puedo darte un ultimo beso? – _la rubia asintió y ambos_ _juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno_ –te quiero, siempre te querré hermosa, ya sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitas, además seguiré siendo el padrino de los terremotos –_Serena asintió con la cabeza y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla_.

_A unos metros de distancia, Darién contemplaba la escena un tanto confuso, no entendía que había sucedido, al igual que el resto de los invitados y los pocos periodistas que estaban en la celebración. _

**Volviendo con Kak y Sere. **

- Sabes que contaras conmigo siempre verdad- _preguntó el rubio, que giro su_ _rostro y vio al pelinegro observarlos a lo lejos_ -ve con él, cuéntale la buena nueva, él te ama, no se si tanto como, yo pero te ama- _comentó con sinceridad_.

- No puedo, mi corazón me dice que debo ir y olvidar, pero mi razón no me lo permite –_le dijo ella aun abrazada a él_ – aún tengo miedo- _confesó._

- No puedo creer que vaya a decirte esto – _bromeó, la separo de su pecho y limpio_ _sus lágrimas con los pulgares_ – habla con él dense un tiempo, piensen las cosas y reconstruyan su vida, ahora bonita, debes dejarme ir –_suspiro_-si no, se me van a acabar las fuerzas y entraré a esa iglesia dispuesto a casarme-.

_Ella lo volvió a abrazar_ -Te quiero- _le dijo una vez más_.

- Lo sé- _concedió -_enviaré a alguien por mis cosas -se _dieron un último abrazo y Serena se alejó aún temblorosa por el llanto, camino hasta donde estaba Darién. _

_El rubio aguardó hasta que la vió llegar hasta donde estaba él_ –se feliz bonita- _dijo sin que nadie lo escuchara luego se subió en su auto y condujo hasta el hotel. _

_Serena tomo la mano del pelinegro y lo condujo al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, tomo su celular y marco a Sammy, para decirle que la boda estaba suspendida y explicara lo acontecido a la prensa, su hermano la tranquilizó diciendo que se encargaría de todo, que no se preocupara y que la amaba, a lo cual la rubia sonrío y contesto que ella también lo quería mucho, finalizo la llamada y un breve silencio se hizo presente._

- Princesa – _murmuró el pelinegro con cautela, pero con evidente alegría, sus ojos brillaban de tranquilidad, no la había perdido, al menos eso creía._

- Darién – _dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, el camino unos pasos hasta llegar donde ella estaba, más la rubia se alejo._

- ¿Sere?- _cuestiono extrañado por la reacción de la rubia_ - ¿Qué sucede?- _expresó confundido, después de lo que había pasado ayer y de que no se había_ _casado, ya no existían dudas, ni impedimentos para no estar juntos, ella lo amaba, lo sabía, lo sentía, pero si lo amaba, ¿Por qué la distancia? Pensaba, intento abrazarla, pero ella alzo una mano pidiéndole que se detuviera. _

- No puedo– _afirmó derrotada_ –necesito tiempo – _prosiguió _-se que te amo Darién, pero las cosas no son fáciles, destruiste mis sueños, por tu culpa nuestra hija esta muerta y tengo miedo de fallar de nuevo, de volver a ser lastimada, además ahora no solo soy yo, los niños forman parte vital en todo esto-.

- Lo sé princesa y si pudiera detener el tiempo con gusto lo haría y haría las cosas mejor pero no puedo hacerlo- _respondió melancólico sintiendo una vez más el_ _peso de la culpa_ -al menos no te casaras, eso me da esperanza, quieres tiempo, toma el que desees, pero no te alejes de mi, no de nuevo por favor- _le rogó. _

- Tengo que hacerlo, necesito mi espacio, necesito recuperarme, sanar mis heridas, quebrantar este sentimiento que no me deja ser feliz, superar el pasado, para vivir sin rencor, perder el miedo y quizás pensar en un presente donde tú y yo podamos estar juntos y ser felices-.

_Darién no hablo, se mantuvo quieto, sopesando las palabras de la rubia, que finalmente estaba dejándolo ver sus emociones, sus tristezas, sus temores, sus inseguridades y sobre todo su amor. _

- Solo dame tiempo- _le pidió._

_El pelinegro asintió levemente, la rubia llegó hasta donde él estaba y deposito un beso en su mejilla, necesitaba colocar sus pensamientos en orden y esta era la oportunidad._

_Cuando la rubia entró en el auto que la llevaría a su casa, él la veía con tristeza y nostalgia, sintiendo una enorme vacío en su corazón, como presintiendo que no debía dejarla marcharse, pero no tenía derecho de negarle la paz que ella necesitaba, si ya había esperado tanto tiempo por un destello de esperanza, ahora que era una gran luz podía esperar ó eso creía él._

_Serena llego a la mansión y fue directamente a su recámara, le había pedido tiempo a Darién y este se lo había dado, solo que ella no sabia cuanto tiempo, tomo su celular e hizo un par de llamadas, se quito el vestido de novia y se coloco una ropa más sencilla, abrió su gaveta y empezó a escribir. _

_Al terminar la carta llamo a un servicio de mensajería para que la vinieran a recoger, cuando los integrantes de la familia llegaron a la casa había un taxi en la puerta._

_Uno de los nuevos guardaespaldas de la rubia subía maletas al auto ante el desconcierto de los hermanos Tsukino._

- ¡SERENA!- _gritó Mina al entrar a la casa como un torbellino. _

- Aquí estoy – _respondió la rubia que estaba recostada en la puerta del estudio despidiéndose con el pensamiento una vez más de esa casa._

- ¿Qué significa eso?- _le cuestiono refiriéndose a las maletas. _

- Me voy-.

- ¿A dónde?– _pregunto Sammy_ - ¿Es por la boda?- _increpó._

- Lejos – _murmur_ó -necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas y aquí no podré_- Luna la abrazo en un gesto protector -_

- Molly –_la rubia llamo a su amiga_ - ocuparas desde hoy el cargo de Ariel en la oficina, me tendrás informada de los movimientos de la empresa y si deseas puedes seguir quedándote en esta casa – _la pelirroja asintió levemente_ -Ariel no es necesario que lleves ropa, solo documentos, apenas lleguemos a nuestro destino, te comprare lo necesario, necesito que viajes conmigo- _la aludida corrió, tomo su bolso y se situó al lado de la mayor de los Tsukino. _

- Espera- la _detuvo su hermano sujetándola del brazo_ - ¿A donde vas Serena? No puedes huir siempre que se te ocurra, quédate y afronta la parte de responsabilidad que te toca en todo lo malo que te haya pasado -_exigió molesto Samuel. _

_Los presentes a pesar de la situación en ese momento apreciaron la madurez que iba adquiriendo el joven Tsukino. _

- No puedo decirles, pero estaré bien, Mina cuida a Maya, espero poder estar aquí para su nacimiento, cuando este lista para volver, nunca más me iré de su lado- _expresó con los ojos brillosos intentando reprimir las lágrimas_.

_La rubia del lazo rojo abrazo a Serena, Mina comprendía perfectamente como debería estarse sintiendo su querida hermana mayor._

- Pero Serena – _objeto Sammy enojado._

- Déjala- _habló Mina_ –ve Sere y vuelve pronto- _le aconsejo dando a entender que contaba con todo su apoyo. _

_Serena tomó al pequeño Edward que venia dormido en brazos de Molly y luego de despedirse de su familia, abordo el taxi con dirección al aeropuerto._

_Lejos de ese lugar, Darién llegaba al departamento, había pasado varias horas caminando, tratando de entender las palabras de la rubia, al entrar se percato de que un sobre blanco estaba en el suelo, se agacho para tomarlo y lo rasgo para comenzar a leerlo. Y es que la dedicatoria tenía la caligrafía de su princesa._

_Mi querido Darién, mi príncipe:_

_Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que te amo y que pese a todo lo que pueda pasar en el presente ó en el futuro eso nunca va cambiar, te pertenezco desde la primera vez que te ví, y volvía a ser tuya en el instante en que nos volvimos a cruzar._

_Pero, pese a lo mucho que te amo, no me siento capaz de estar contigo, de tener esa familia que siempre soñamos, tengo miedo, lo acepto, por eso me he inventado mil excusas para no caer en tus brazos, aunque no he tenido mucho éxito con eso, como te dije, ahora no solo somos tú y yo, Edward y Endimión complementan el cuadro ¿Y si fallamos? ¿Y si no funciona? No podría soportarlo, ya no, estoy segura de que no me levantaría de nuevo, a pesar de que tengo grandes motivos para seguir adelante en la vida._

_Soy cobarde, lo acepto, no hubiera podido despedirme de ti, porque de alguna manera me hubieras convencido de quedarme y debes creerme cuando te digo que en verdad no sería buena idea, tuvimos un ayer lleno de cosas hermosas que fueron opacadas por la muerte, el dolor, el sufrimiento y el rencor, un hoy con demasiados temores, miedos y dudas, no soy capaz si quiera de imaginar un mañana y creo que es debido a que aún no supero las etapas malas que vivió nuestro amor._

_A pesar de lo que te he dicho, sobre la muerte de nuestra pequeña Atenea, ya no te culpo de ello, somos marionetas de la vida movidos por los hilos del destino, el cual guía nuestras acciones, y si hay culpables, pues fuimos ambos, quizá cuando yo me perdone de la parte de culpa que a mí me corresponde, la resignación llegue a mí finalmente y pueda verte sin sentir que debo seguir reprochándote por la parte de la culpa que a ti te toca. Pero debes entenderme, tampoco es tan fácil, a pesar de que creo que eres un gran hombre y pese al poco tiempo con los niños, un excelente padre._

_Quiero que sigas adelante, que este hasta luego, no te deprima ó te destruya, quiero que él Darién de quién me enamore y al que amo, siga como hasta hoy, siendo un hombre luchador, innovador, inteligente y triunfador, quiero que seas feliz, que vayas por la vida dando todo lo mejor de ti, tú también tienes heridas por sanar, cicatrices que cerrar, inseguridades que dejar, decisiones que tomar y sobre todo una familia que necesita que estés al cien por ciento para ellos._

_Te pedí tiempo, pero para poder sanar por completo, necesito hacerlo lejos, en un lugar donde me sienta segura y tranquila, un lugar que sea neutral y que me haga valorar de nuevo las cosas hermosas de la vida._

_Perdóname, porque sé que esta decisión te va lastimar, pero para cerrar ciclos muchas cosas incomprensibles son necesarias y quizás lo que yo estoy por hacer lo sea, pero no encontré otra solución._

_No te preocupes por los niños, de alguna forma ellos se mantendrán en contacto contigo. Eres su padre, los amas y ellos no tardarán en hacerlo también._

_Cuídate Darién, recuerda que si hay amor, hay esperanza y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, pueda verte a los ojos sin temor y convencida de querer formar parte de tu vida y que tú aún quieras formar parte de la mía._

_Siempre tuya, tu princesa, Serena Tsukino._

_Había terminado de leer la carta cuando una llamada entro a su celular, era Yaten informándole lo que Serena estaba a punto de hacer, Darién bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su auto y condujo sin importar las señales de tránsito, ella no podía irse, no ahora. _

_- _No te vayas princesa-_ suplicaba al viento, deseando ser escuchado._

_En el aeropuerto, Serena esperaba paciente a que su vuelo saliera, le había costado trabajo convencer a Sammy para que no la acompañara, ellos no debían saber donde estaría, no en un tiempo, no hasta que pudiera revelar el motivo de sus miedos y estuviera lista para hacer frente a su vida. _

- "Pasajeros del vuelo 705 de Tokio Express, favor de abordar por la puerta numero 5"- _se dejo escuchar una melodiosa voz por el altavoz._

- Ese es el nuestro – informó la rubia a su joven acompañante, nuevamente tomo a su pequeño en brazos y luego de revisar los papeles se dio cuenta que no solo el permiso estaba firmado, además de eso Darién renunciaba a sus derechos como padre de Edward y Endimión.

_Tras el shock inicial por el descubrimiento, Serena ahí comprobo una vez más el inmenso amor que el pelinegro le profesaba, había sido capaz de renunciar a su derecho natural de formar parte de la vida de sus hijos, porque no deseaba afectar, intervenir ó dañar lo que hubiera sido su vida en pareja con Kakeru, pese a entender, pese a decirse una vez más que amaría con locura a ese hombre hasta el fin de sus días y más allá, la rubia no vacilo, se encamino al pasillo por donde tomaría el avión que la llevaría lejos de ahí, a renacer, a recuperarse, a volver a ser la mujer de la que él se había enamorado._

_Por las calles de Tokio Darién conducía velozmente, tenía que impedir que ella se fuera, al llegar al aeropuerto aparco el coche y corrió hasta llegar a la sala de espera, busco con su mirada a la rubia de los dos chonguitos más no la vio, pregunto por ella a los pasajeros que esperaban que su vuelo saliera y ninguno le daba respuestas, se acerco hasta donde estaban las encargadas de la venta de boletos y pregunto nuevamente por su princesa, recordó que en su cartera aún conservaba una pequeña fotografía, rápidamente la saco y la mostró a una de las chicas._

- Si señor, esta señora estuvo aquí, estaba acompañada por otra mujer y dos niños, iban a abordar el vuelo 705- _informó. _

_El pelinegro respiro más tranquilo_ - ¿Dónde las vio?- _cuestiono ansioso._

- Se dirigían al pasillo 5- _respondió rápidamente_ _– Darién se apresuro a buscar el_ _destino, la joven lo tomo del brazo_ -lo sentimos señor, el vuelo 705 despego hace 5 minutos-.

Continuará…

Oh creyeron que era el final no mi muso esta consentidor y me ayudo hacer un cap mas el final se los tendré para la proxx semana (espero….) jajajajaj he tenido bastante trabajo y muchas cosas que hacer en al uni así que anais te pido disculpas por el retraso además de que mi beta –mama había estado un poco ocupada un beso para todas y no se les olvide pulsar el botoncito de review eso hace feliz a su escritora besos

May


	21. Chapter 21

**Discleimer los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko T**

**Hoal chicas les dejo el capi final de trevesuras del destino(mayra llora)les dejo el capí en pov por que quería que supieran lo que pasaba con los personajes es un capitulo largo 43 hojas de Word todo un reto asi que disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo 21: Travesura Final.**

_**Cuatro**__** años después…..**_

**POV DARIÉN****.**

Llegar a Tokio y respirar el aire de mi tierra era algo que me hacia sentir vivo nuevamente, habían pasado cuatro largos años desde ese día en que lo perdí todo, mis hijos, mi carrera y sobre todo a ella, esta ciudad me la recordaba todo el tiempo, así que para tratar de olvidar, decidí poner distancia de por medio, aunque a quien engaño, nunca he podido olvidarla y creo que nunca lo haré, creo que lo mejor es dejar de pensar cosas que me lastiman, debo reconocer que no quería regresar, pero era necesario, además, mi corazón a cicatrizado y esta limpio de culpas, aunque siendo honestos, vacío es el mejor adjetivo para el, trate de olvidarla, de buscar una salida y los primeros meses que estuve en NY me dedique al trabajo, a ocupar mi mente echando andar proyectos, si bien ya no podía ejercer la medicina, podía seguir ayudando a más personas desde la fundación y eso me dedique a hacer en estos años de ausencia de mi querido Japón.

- Doctor Chiba- me llamó acercándose un joven nervioso- hemos revisado todo el equipaje pero no hemos encontrado su otra maleta, llamamos al aeropuerto en Nueva York y nos informan que por un descuido involuntario la maleta se quedo allá, de verdad lo sentimos doctor- me informó visiblemente apenado, aunque su sentir no ayudaba en nada a mejorar el mío.

Ahora si estaba más que jodido y perdonen la expresión, pero así estaba en verdad, mañana era navidad y la maleta olvidada era la que guardaba celosamente los obsequios para mis sobrinos, es la primera vez que vengo a verlos y no puedo llegar sin nada en las manos y esa Himeko nada que llega, ella podría llevarme a una juguetería a comprar todo nuevamente, por muy fastidioso que pueda parecer.

- Doctor Chiba puedo colaborarle en algo más –me cuestionó el joven, suspire pesadamente mientras sacaba una de las tarjetas de la fundación.

- Por favor que lleven esa maleta a esta dirección –entregué la tarjeta – y se la entreguen a la señorita Julieta Areque, ella es mi mano derecha en la fundación- le informé- seguro sabrá que hacer con ella- el joven tomó la tarjeta y se despidió rápidamente –joven- lo llamé -¿Hay alguna juguetería cerca?- pregunté esperanzado.

- Si señor-me respondió amablemente –sígame- me indico, mientras caminaba al lado del chico, sentí mi celular sonar, debía ser Hime, pensé, ella me había pedido encenderlo tan pronto aterrizara el avión, cosa que en efecto había hecho.

- Hola preciosa me tienes esperando –le dije simulando desesperación.

- Dari corazón, estoy en un tremendo trancón así que tendrás que esperarme un poco más- se justificó no sin antes lanzar unos cuantos insultos, era obvio que no la tenía muy fácil.

- Ok, me surgió un problema con el equipaje, así que no te preocupes, llámame cuando llegues ¿Sí?-.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- concedió -estoy muy emocionada de que estés aquí para el nacimiento de Akira- chilló notablemente feliz.

- Deja de agradecerme- le reproche- después de todo esa niña será mi ahijada aunque tu tinieblo no quiera –ella río –.

- No hables así de él, no lo conoces bien- lo defendió y ese no lo conoces bien prendió la antena detectivesca en mí.

- Ósea que sí lo conozco- respondí rápidamente -o al fin me vas a decir quien es el padre de Akira- murmuré curioso.

- Doctor Chiba, el chisme se ve mejor en las mujeres- me reprendió tratando de sonar molesta.

- No es chisme, solo curiosidad masculina- rectifiqué -por lo menos dime si lo conozco- intente, esperando alguna pizca de información.

- Deja de preguntar tantas cosas, ya lo conocerás –río- tú sólo resuelve lo que tengas que resolver y espérame.

- Bueno te espero – colgué y seguí caminando tras el chico, recordando Himeko fue la única que pudo comprender mi dolor cuando Serena se fue, desafortunadamente llegue muy tarde al aeropuerto y aunque trate de saber a donde se había ido mi princesa nunca lo pude averiguar, ni su familia lo sabia, lo cual era más desesperante aún, contrate personal, busque por casi todo el mundo pero ni rastros de ella ni de mis niños… Mis niños, un suspiro escapa de mí, deben estar gigantes, al principio no entendía la actitud de ella, su decisión tan drástica ¿Por qué huir? ¿Por qué dejarme? Ella me había pedido tiempo, no tierra de por medio.

El tiempo me dio la respuesta, los errores los cometimos ambos, no solo uno…Pero el daño era muy grande en ella, porque tengo que reconocer que ella había sufrido más que yo, por nuestras malas decisiones, así que llegó el momento en que entendí que lo que hizo era lo mejor aunque me hubiera dejado destrozado con su ausencia y la de mis hijos, aun y después de todo y de que cuatro años habían pasado ya, la amaba como cuando tenia 20 años, con esa pasión, ilusión, deseo y ternura combinados que sólo Serena Tsukino podía causar en mí.

- Doctor Chiba en ese centro comercial- dijo el joven que me guiaba al señalar el edificio de enfrente e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos los cuales me ponían los sentidos a flor de piel – ahí encontrará una juguetería- finalizó sonriendo sutilmente, se notaba que seguía apenado por lo de mi maleta.

- Gracias que tengas feliz navidad –tome mis maletas y camine hacia el edificio, efectivamente había una juguetería, lo cual me puso de mejor humor y respire tranquilamente, el daño no había sido mucho, pensé, tome un pequeño carrito y coloque mi equipaje para que no me estorbará, conté a mis sobrinos Maya, Kuno, Kyo, Mia, Tai, Lina, Lian, Akira, Akane y Aiko, me hubiese gustado que Diana mi vecina y una de mis mejores amigas en NY estuviera aquí, ella me hubiese ayudado con gusto a elegir los obsequios y es que ella tiene niños pequeños, así es más fácil decidirse, camine por los pasillos en mi búsqueda, gracias a Dios no me demore mucho ya que escogí los mismos que tenia en la maleta, los que Diana había escogido junto con Luisita y Esteban días atrás, note que en el lugar había una gran revolución, al parecer había llegado un juguete nuevo y lo estaban exhibiendo, causando un caos entre los clientes,

Camine por los pasillos y llegue hasta el stand que todo mundo se paraba a ver, efectivamente era una nueva consola de Nintendo Wii, recordé que la mía iba en la maleta que quedo en N.Y. Confieso que tuve que comprar una… Sí, a mis 35 años aun juego Nintendo, es lo que me entretiene después del trabajo, Pipe el hijo mayor de Diana me enseño a jugarlo y me volví un adicto tal como les pasa a los pequeñines, aunque también me ayudaba a hacer más llevadera mi solitaria vida, en fin, decidí que tenía que comprar una nueva consola antes de que se agotaran, me acerque al stand para agarrar una caja, cosa que quedo pausada, la conversación de dos niños que se encontraban cerca de mí me desvió de mi objetivo.

Ellos vestían pantalones Jean desgastados y chamarras roja y azul, uno traía puesta una gorra que lo hacia ver como un pequeño rebelde, el otro usaba anteojos, ese detalle me hizo volar al pasado, yo usaba anteojos en la escuela, como ahora me había cansado de los lentes de contacto además Poly decía que me veía intelectual me acerque un poco más para escuchar lo que decían, definitivamente estaba muy curioso estos días, me recrimine a mí mismo por eso, al llegar a ellos me di cuenta de que eran gemelos, a mi mente llegaron los momentos atesorados con mis hijos, que realmente fueron pocos, pero que yo valoro como lo más importante de mi vida, una ilusión vino a mí, mis hijos ahora deberían tener la misma edad que este par, tome la consola y me dedique a observar la caja simulando leer lo que decía.

- ¿Crees que mi mami nos la compre? –preguntó algo dudoso el de los anteojos.

- Claro que si, nuestra mami es la mejor, además nos portamos bien, tenemos buenas calificaciones y cuidamos a Sel cuando ella nos dice, en resumen somos buenos niños –dijo el otro cruzando los brazos.

- Oye marciano- lo llamó el de anteojos en un murmuró -¿Crees que papá venga para navidad?-.

- No lo creo Alíen, mamá dice que nos es fácil bajar de su plataforma satelital, además hemos estado al pendiente de las trasmisiones de la NASA, no a llegado ninguna aeronave- comentó él otro muy seguro de sus palabras, pero su tono indicaba que esa situación lo entristecía.

- Me gustaría que papá viniera a visitarnos –dijo triste el chico de anteojos y eso me partió el corazón, muy seguramente mis hijos preguntarían lo mismo si es que saben que estoy vivo.

- Deja de pensar en eso, a mamá no le gustará verte triste, además si te ve se pondrá ella triste y no quiero que eso pase, ya bastante tiene con que Sel pregunte cada 5 minutos por él- le reprendió, se notaba que ese par era todo un caso -mejor vamos a buscarla para que nos compre la consola ¿Si? –lo animó, su hermano sonrió.

- Seguro que nos la compra – expresaron con voz triunfante, ambos corrieron pasando cada uno a un lado mío, la cercanía me hizo sentir escalofrió, mire a los pequeños correr y una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro mientras los seguía con mi mirada hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista, tome dos consolas buscaría a los pequeños y me encargaría de que recibieran una, sonaba algo loco regalar cosas a desconocidos, pero ¡ERA VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD! Y dicen que lo más inimaginable ocurre en estos días, yo solo deseaba una cosa, verla a ella y a mis hijos.

Fui a la caja, escanee con mi mirada el lugar pero no había rastros de ellos, busque por toda la juguetería pero no los encontré, suspire derrotado, le enviaría la consola a Pipe, al final alguien la utilizaría y eso era lo importante, iba a salir para esperar a Himeko cuando me acorde de mis hermanas, si llegaba a la casa después de cuatro largos años sin nada para ellas mínimo me decapitan, aunque la conciliadora de Hotaru diría que mi presencia sería suficiente, después de haberme recordado que mínimo les hubiera regalado unos chocolates, reí, era la clase de cosas que diría mi hermanita menor, busque con mi mirada algún lugar que me ayudará con este nueve detalle o problema, una joyería estaba a unos cuantos locales de la juguetería así que camine a paso lento, después de todo no tenía prisa, Hime no me había llamado, caminé entre las personas que buscaban regalos navideños a última hora, había mucho ruido, pero uno en especial llamo mi atención, me detuve a cerciorarme si había escuchado bien y no estaba equivocado, era un claro sollozo, me dirigí hacia esa dirección y me encontré con una pequeña que estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas alzadas abrazándose a sí misma, solté mi equipaje que era lo único que traía conmigo en ese momento, afortunadamente los juguetes llegarían esta tarde a mi departamento, ya que no iría directamente a la mansión si no mañana, como sorpresa navideña, me agache a la altura de la pequeña, era cardiólogo sí, pero en mis cuatro años sin ejercer había echo una pequeña especialización en pediatría y no es por presumir, pero tratar con niños se me daba muy bien. Lástima que mis hijos estaban lejos como para hacer uso de esa cualidad con ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?-le pregunté acariciando sus cabellos dorados –dejo de sollozar, pero no me hablaba -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?– insistí, ella siguió sin responder -anda dime algo, quizás puedo ayudarte- apremié.

- Mami no me deja habla con etaños- me dijo sin levantar su cabecita, note que entre sus brazos había un hermoso gatito gris.

- Tu mami tiene razón pequeña no debes hablar con extraños- comenté - ¿Dónde están tú mami ó tu papi?– le pregunté.

- No se onde eta mi mami– murmuró con la vocecita entrecortada por el llanto.

- Y tu papi- insistí.

- Mi papi eta en el tielo - no me miro pero si la vi abrazar más al gatito -es dindo ¿Vedad?-dijo sin dejar de observar al minino.

- Si, es muy lindo- comente dándole la razón para ganar su confianza - ¿Es tuyo?-.

- Ésta pedido como yo – murmuró y comenzó a llorar otra vez –quielo a mi mami-sollozó.

- Dime donde esta –mire alrededor de nosotros para ver si veía alguna mujer desesperada pero no encontré nadie –vamos a buscarla- negó con la cabeza-entonces busquemos a un oficial ¿Sabes donde vives?-.

- En tantiago -respondió acariciándole el lomo al gatito.

- Vamos a buscar a un oficial- dije con determinación y tome su manita, en ese momento sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo nuevamente, con mi otra mano levante su mentón.

Ver sus ojos, su carita en forma de corazón y su pequeña nariz me dejo completamente aturdido, esta niña era igual a ella, a mi princesa, lo siguiente que paso, sucedió como en cámara lenta, se levanto de un salto y se lanzó sobre mi abrazándome fuertemente por el cuello, como reacción refleja la recibí entre mis brazos, se sintió como un acto natural, como de un padre y un hijo. Pero lo que más me desconcertó, fueron sus palabras, las cuales me dejaron congelado.

- ¡Papito podfin ministe! – exclamó llena de jubilo mientras soltaba al gatito y aferraba sus bracitos a mi cuello repitiendo siempre la misma frase: Papi ministe.

Me sentía realmente aturdido por la situación. Por un lado sabía que esa niña estaba equivocada al creerme su padre, pero por otro lado sentí el anhelo de abrazarla de no soltarla de ¿Protegerla? Definitivamente mi nostalgia y subconsciente estaban muy alterados con la llegada a mi tierra natal.

- Lo siento pequeña – en mi pecho se alojo una pequeña punzada de dolor por estar diciéndole la verdad – pero yo no soy tú papá – acaricié tiernamente su cabeza, tratando de hacerle comprender su error lo más suavemente posible – debo de parecerme mucho a él, pero no lo soy-.

- Nop… tú edes mi papi – repitió muy segura, mientras agarraba al felino que quería irse.

- No lo soy muñequita –le repetí –ven, busquemos a tu mami.

- ¡Sí edes!- chilló enojada mientras me entregaba al gatito y buscaba algo en una mochila de conejitos –mida- me ordenó al darme una estrella dorada -abela papi, abela- me dijo animada, sonreí por su terquedad e insistencia, abrí la pequeña cajita y lo que vi no podía ser cierto, era una fotografía mía pero cuando era más joven, del otro lado estaba una foto de ella y dos niños que reconocí como los de la juguetería -edes mi papi –volvió a chillar mientras me abrazaba, ahora estaba más confuso y aturdido que al principio ¿Por qué esta pequeña tenia una fotografía mía? ¿Por qué aseguraba que yo era su padre? Esto era un rompecabezas, uno que yo tendría que armar, de eso estaba seguro, de un momento a otro escuche un grito a mi espalda.

- ¡SELENE!- se dejo escuchar una mujer y todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su sitio, esa voz, esa voz nunca la olvidaría.

- ¡Mami!- chilló otra vez la niña mientras se soltaba de mi cuello y corría hacia la persona que la llamaba, mientras yo, yo estaba estático, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

- Mi amor por que te saliste, me asustaste Selene, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso –decía la mujer con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

- ¡Enconte a papi!- exclamó la niña feliz y juraría que dio un brinquito, yo aun no podía voltear, estaba en cuclillas escuchándolas, mientras por mi rostro empezaron a correr lágrimas.

- Mi pequeña- expresó con dulzura la mujer -ya te dije que papi esta ocupado y que no puede venir- en su voz había un toque de tristeza al pronunciar este último.

- Pelo milalo mami, él esta ahí- debatió la pequeña con obstinación y mi corazón se oprimió fuertemente al sentir los pasos de una mujer avanzar hacia mí, me coloco la mano en el hombro y me susurro un gracias, no se de donde saque fuerzas y me puse de pie.

- No fue nada Serena –murmuré con voz ronca.

- Darién….

**POV SERENA****.**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquella vez que vi a Darién por última vez, el mismo día que decidí abandonar todo, mi familia, mi empresa, mi carrera y dejar de lado las cosas que aún tenía pendientes con él, no se si lo que hice fue lo correcto, en mi defensa diré que lo único que deseaba era paz, quería huir ir a un lugar donde nadie me encontrara, donde nadie supiera que yo existiera, un lugar donde pudiera acomodar mis pensamientos, sanar mis heridas, perdonar y sobretodo olvidar… Olvidar que el amor de mi vida, el hombre que más he amado en el mundo, era el que más daño me había hecho.

Ese día, después de la boda llegué a casa y llame a Karla, ella era mi amiga de la universidad y vivía en Chile, fui al aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo disponible que encontré. Huí como una cobarde, lo admito.

Fueron meses realmente largos en Chile, Karla y sus hermanas Natalia y July me ayudaron mucho, sobre todo en el embarazo, cuando me dijeron que era una niña mi corazón reboto de felicidad, sentí que de una o otra manera Dios me devolvía a Atenea y con ello muchos sentimientos en mí empezaron a acomodarse.

El parto se me adelanto cuando tenia 6 meses, mi pequeña fue prematura, duro casi un mes más en la clínica, un mes en el cual no me separe de ella, afortunadamente Endimión estaba bien, muy sano, su ventrículo había cerrado con éxito, claro que no me olvidaba de mi familia, aunque no muy frecuente para evitarme el interrogatorio acerca de ¿En donde vivía? ¿Cuándo volvía?, Llamaba a Mina, para saber como estaba, al igual que a Luna y Sammy, nunca mencione o di pistas de donde estaba, yo necesitaba reencontrarme conmigo misma y las chicas junto a Ariel eran una gran ayuda.

Cuando Selene, así se llama mi pequeña en honor a mi madre Selene, cuando ella cumplió un año, Karla, Natalia, July y dos amigas más me animaron para montar una sucursal de Style, una idea que me pareció bastante buena, Molly me enviaba vía mail balances y cuando necesitaban mi aprobación en algo, aunque no podía quejarme, las cosas en la empresa marchaban de maravilla, el único que sabia donde estaba, era Kak, cuando lo vi en la entrada del colegio de los gemelos casi me muero del susto, uno de sus investigadores había dado conmigo, le suplique que no dijera donde estaba y me hizo caso siempre y cuando nos mantuviéramos en contacto, mi amigo se veía feliz, radiante, lo cual me alegraba, él merecía la felicidad, me contó que estaba enamorado aunque no me dijo de quien, solo que eran felices aunque estuvieran separados por tierra, a veces él iba a verla o ella viajaba hasta Italia para estar junto a él, cuando trato de hablarme de Darién le cambie la conversación, lo cual lo desconcertó, pero de igual forma me entendía…Lo sé, ya había pasado un poco mas de año y también sabía que estaba siendo injusta al no permitirle ver a los gemelos, había roto mi promesa, lo cual probablemente lo tendría sufriendo y eso que él no sabia de la existencia de Sel. Pero cuando se tiene tanto miedo a sufrir una pérdida de aquello que tanto deseaste y que por una u otra razón no se daba, la razón queda de lado, y eso me pasaba a mí, hasta que mis temores me dejaran tranquila, tomaría alguna decisión sobre Darién y los niños, solo hasta entonces.

Las chicas se desanimaron cuando les dije que no podíamos abrir una sucursal de Style, ya que me descubrirían fácilmente, ya había investigadores preguntando por mi e imagine que era él, y es que Mina, que al parecer era la única que comprendía mi comportamiento de la familia, me había comentado que había logrado convencer a mi hermano y amigos de dejarme tranquila, que yo volvería, así que descartándolos, el único que quedaba era Darién, a pesar de que siempre encontraban la pista de mi paradero, encontraba la manera de burlarlos, les ofrecía el doble de dinero para dijeran que no había resultados de la búsqueda, hasta que finalmente se dieron por vencidos, luego de esos momentos tan difíciles para mí, abrimos Loock, nuestra propia empresa de modas, July era la administradora, Karly y yo nos encargábamos de los diseños, Yessi se encargaba de la contabilidad y Naty de la publicidad, en menos de 6 meses lanzamos nuestra primera colección, Karla se encargo junto con Gaby y Naty de los medios de comunicación, el tiempo paso y Sel era idéntica a mí, tenia el cabello rubio y mis ojos, mis torbellinos crecían rápidamente y aprendían muy rápido, bien dice un refrán que lo que se hereda no se hurta, mis hijos habían sacado el coeficiente de su padre, a cada momento me lo recordaban y entre más crecían, más se parecían a él y eso me dolía, me lastimaba porque me hacía reconocer que aún lo amaba y creo que nunca dejare de amarlo.

Y ahora, cuatro años después estaba de vuelta en Tokio, tanto tiempo sin respirar tu aire, tanto tiempo sin estar aquí, los recuerdos golpearon mi conciencia una y otra vez, caminamos por el aeropuerto, no venía sola, Luz y Yessi querían conocer Japón, al salir del aeropuerto divise un centro comercial, mañana era navidad y yo no había comprado regalos para mis dos sobrinos: Maya y Kuno. Además de los hijos de mis amigas: Kyo, Mia, Tai, Lina, Lian, Akane y Aiko. Fuimos a una juguetería y compramos lo necesario, mis pequeños Phineas y Ferb, estaban embobados viendo una nueva consola de video juego, cuando les dije que nos los dejaría solos para terminar las compras Endy me dijo:

- Mami somos grandes –Edward asintió- además solo veremos la consola y tú estarás a unos locales de aquí- me indicó tratando de sonar maduro y razonable, yo reí.

Cuánto habían crecido mis pequeños, ya no me necesitaban tanto, les di un beso a cada uno y les indique donde estaría, los gemelos eran niños independientes y muy inteligentes, a sus seis años Eddy había ganado concursos de matemáticas y Endimión había participado en concursos de química, cuando ellos o Selene me preguntaban por su papá decía que estaba en el cielo en una plataforma satelital, que él era médico y debía estar ahí por si algún astronauta enfermaba…¡Sí! Era una vil mentirosa, pero no podía decirle a mis pequeños que yo los había separado de su padre, más que mentirosa era una cobarde, sí, eso era, una cobarde, pero cuando le daba vueltas al asunto tratando de hallar la forma de decirles la verdad casi en su totalidad, me ganaba el miedo. Tras suspirar para alejar de mi cabeza mis reproches sobre todo lo que había hecho mal, deje los niños en la juguetería mientras yo acompañe a las chicas a una joyería que estaba cerca.

- Mami – me llamó mi pequeña, la cual me jalaba del pantalón, me agache a su altura y la alce.

- ¿Qué pasa corazón? – le pregunté al notar su semblante compungido.

- Si le pido al ñiño Dio que taiga a papito, qes que venga- me dijo, suspire y me odié, como cada vez que mentía sobre Darién.

- No creo amor, papi esta en el cielo curando a los astronautas, pero ya vendrá mi pequeña- le di un beso y la baje al ver que mis niños llegaban agitados.

- ¡Mama puedes comprarnos la consola de video que esta en la juguetería! –expresó Edward frenético, agitado y sin respirar.

- Anda mami, di que si…¿Quién es la mamita mas linda de todo el universo? –Endimión siempre me adulaba cuando quería algo.

- Esperen un momento- los tranquilice, aunque sabían que ya me habían ganado la batalla -vamos amor-mire a mi pequeña y ella negó con la cabeza- chicas- llame a Luz y Yessi- pueden quedarse con Sel -ellas asintieron y yo salí a comprarle a mis pequeños corazones su consola de video.

Estábamos en la caja pagando la consola cuando vi a Yessi llegar agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos - Sere…¿Está Sel contigo? –me preguntó.

- No, la deje con ustedes en la joyería- respondí mecánicamente, sentí como una punzada ataco mi corazón, algo había pasado ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña? Cuestioné mientras mi corazón latía aceleradamente presa del pánico.

- Estábamos en la joyería Sere, nos descuidamos un momento, solo fue un momento y Sel ya no estaba, creíamos que había venido contigo, Luz ya la esta buscando- me informó nerviosa apenada y afligida mi amiga.

Pero yo no escuche más, salí desesperada a buscarla, mi pequeña no conocía Tokio, mis hijos no conocían Japón, estaba asustada ¿Dónde estaba mi niña? ¿Dónde? Ni Luna, ni mi familia sabían que vendría, que ya estaba aquí, era una sorpresa ellos, conocerían a Selene y yo conocería a Maya y al pequeño Kuno, corrí como posesa por todo el centro comercial hasta que la vi, estaba llorando abrazada a un hombre, me asuste, pensé que le hacía algo, pero cuando estuve a unos pasos de distancia, me di cuenta de que ella ya no lloraba, es más, estaba sonriendo.

- ¡SELENE! –grité.

- ¡Mami!-chilló mientras se soltaba del cuello de aquel hombre y corría hacía mi.

- Mi amor por que te saliste, me asustaste, Selene nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso –le dije entre lágrimas.

- ¡Enconte a papi!-exclamó feliz mientras daba brinquitos.

- Mi pequeña- acaricie los mechones de su cabellos y los acomode detrás de la oreja -ya te dije que papi esta ocupado y que no puede venir-mi voz sonó triste, como siempre que les mentía.

- Pelo milalo mami, él esta ahí- me señalo entusiasmada, me levante y camine hacia el hombre que aún estaba de espaldas y en cuclillas, toque su hombro y le susurre un gracias, di la vuelta y cargue a mi pequeña, entonces lo que escuche me dejo paralizada.

- De nada Serena –esa voz, era su voz, era él, me gire lentamente para comprobar lo que mi corazón, mente y ser, ya sabían.

- Darién- mi voz salio temblorosa, no podía ser posible, Tokio tiene millones de habitantes y yo tenía que toparme con él a unas horas de haber aterrizado, había pensado muchas veces en que decirle cuando nos encontráramos, pero en ese momento, yo aún no estaba lista, él me miro fijamente y yo apreté a Selene a mi cuerpo, Dios tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas que aclarar, mi mente estaba echa un caos, quería correr, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, me moví hasta que escuche a mi amigas correr hacía nosotros.

- ¡Santa madre de Dios! –exclamó Luz llegando detrás de mi, sentí un fuerte tirón en mi pierna, los gemelos estaban a mis costados, la sonrisa de Darién se expandió y ahora veía con un brillo en los ojos a los dos niños que estaban en mis piernas, abrió sus brazos y mis hijos corrieron a él, Selene luchaba por bajarse de mi regazo sin mucho éxito, yo aún la tenía bien sujeta entre mis brazos.

- Lo siento Serena, pero te va a ir como en feria – comento una, en ese momento molesta vocecita sonriendo ¿Es que esta niña era mi amiga? Por qué con amigas como Luz, para quería enemigas, me dije algo molesta.

- ¿Eddy?... ¿Endy? –preguntó y mis pequeños asintieron, vi como lloraba y no supe en que momento yo estaba llorando también, sentí la mano de Yessi en mi hombro y Luz me quito a Selene de los brazos, la bajo y ella corrió a donde estaban sus hermanos, Darién la tomo en brazos y la abrazo, todo era tan lindo y tan emotivo, a no ser porque en esa escena, faltaba yo, me hubiera encantado que él hubiera abierto de nuevo los brazos para mí, pero yo no lo merecía, me dije, y de no se donde saque fuerza para no verme débil.

- Por favor –suplique a mis amigas –vayan por ellos –yo no me atrevía, junto a Darién había dos maletas, así que supuse que o llegaba o se iba de viaje.

Yessi iba a ir, pero Luz la detuvo –tienen que hablar, es el momento Sere –me dijo y yo negué.

- No puedo –le dije con voz entrecortada.

- Si puedes, has tenido cuatro años para reflexionar y tú y yo sabemos que ya lo hiciste, sabes lo que pienso de las mentiras y este tipo de cosas, o eres lo suficientemente tonta para no ver claramente lo que ahí pasa o falta, o simplemente eres perversa y mala, por que ese hombre frente a ti, sufre como condenado y la condena eres tú- me hablo entre dientes. -Solo míralo- me dijo, yo lo hice y me encogí de vergüenza -ahora ve y habla con él- me ordenó - por todos los cielos, porque te engañas, lo amas, es el padre de tus hijos ¿Qué más quieres para decidirte a dar ese paso?- me cuestiono enfadada.

- No – respondí secamente -ahora no – insistí, no estaba preparada para admitir mis errores.

-Tonta –me reprendió Luz -eso es lo que eres, una tonta Serena Tsukino, si quieres a tus hijos ve tú por ellos, Yessi y yo nos vamos en un taxi. te esperamos en el Hotel- finalizó encaminándose y dándome la espalda.

- Chicas no pueden hacerme esto –les dije, no quería quedarme sola con él, no ahora, sabia que debíamos hablar, pero no así, no delante de los niños -nos vamos todos, Endimión, Edward y Selene vengan aquí –llame a los niños y los gemelos llegaron a mí, se veían felices -Selene ven amor –la llame de nuevo.

- ¡No mami! ¡Papi!- gritó, mientras lo abrazaba, Darién se veía confundido.

- ¡Selene Marie Tsukino ven aquí ahora! – la llame un poco más fuerte, Darién le dio un beso y ella llego a mi –ve con tu tía Yessi, después veremos a papi, iba a empezar a caminar cuando él me detuvo.

- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?-.

- Ahora no Darién –le dije de espaldas a él mientras sentía las lágrimas apoderarse de mis ojos.

- Por favor –me suplico.

- Por favor ahora no –rogué con un nudo en la garganta.

- No me hagas esto Serena-.

- Sere este es el momento –comento Yessi –es el que Dios dispuso- negué débilmente.

- Yessi y yo te esperamos en el hotel –dijo Luz –si quieres nos llevamos a los niños – se acercó a mí y tras darme una breve sonrisa seco mis lágrimas que ya caían libremente por mi rostro.

- Yo no me voy –objeto Endy.

- Yo tampoco mami –secundo Eddy, cuando se lo proponían, eran muy testarudos.

Note a Selene, que tenia un puchero y estaba cruzada de brazos, lo que indicaba que tampoco se iría, suspire –vayan ustedes chicas, nos vemos en el hotel- Darién soltó mi brazo, me volteé y lo mire fijamente.

- Hablemos – caminamos hasta una de las plazoletas de comida, le di una hojeada al menú y pedí tres paquetes infantiles para mis niños, la cajita feliz traía a Pucca y a Dexter Lab, eso los entretendría un rato, Darién veía alternativamente a mis tres pequeños, mientras Selene no se bajaba de su regazo, nadie dijo nada mientras los niños comían, él solo se limito a observarlos y yo a observarlo a él, seguía viéndose tan guapo como siempre, tenía una pequeña sombra de barba, ahora usaba lentes como Edward, levanto la vista y se encontró con mis ojos y ahí supe que era el momento.

Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no explotar, era evidente que en los años que no nos habíamos visto había cultivado la paciencia. Pero podía ver el atisbo de furia en sus ojos, tan azules y tan cálidos en ocasiones, en esta ocasión estaban como el hielo, me taladraban hasta el alma. Estaban llenos de interrogantes que yo debía responder, Luz tenía razón, este era el momento para decir la verdad y no habría otro, yo había faltado a mis promesas, ahora debía enmendar mis culpas y aceptar mis errores.

- Endimión, Edward ¿Por qué no llevan a Sel al área de juegos mientras papi y yo hablamos –aunque hicieron pucheritos accedieron, yo tome los juguetes que venían con la comida y los guarde en mi bolso, la mirada de Darién iba con mis hijos.

Lo sentí respirar profundamente y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos -son niños hermosos – comento con voz calmada, pero yo sabía que solo era el comienzo -¿Por qué Serena?-pregunto y yo me encogí avergonzada con lo que me parecían, ahora, tontas respuestas.

- Necesitaba tiempo- respondí evadiendo su mirada.

- Yo te lo hubiese dado- contestó con seguridad y yo sabía que así hubiese sido.

- ¡No!- eleve la voz – lo que yo necesitaba era poner tierra de por medio Darién, necesitaba sanarme para poder perdonar y olvidar, necesitaba estar en paz, tranquila, lejos- intente explicarme.

- ¿Y así castigarme por lo que te dañe? ¿Para qué? ¿Para quitarme a los niños? – me encaró dolido y mirando a mis tres amores, yo negué -No puedo creer lo grandes que están- murmuró suavizando el tono y eso me dolió más que si me gritara lo bruja que me había portado con él.

- Es lógico, tienen 6 años- le respondí cautelosa.

- ¿Endy se recupero totalmente? –preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

- Gracias a ti, su ventrículo cerro totalmente- por primera vez lo vi a los ojos y él sonrío débilmente.

- Que bien… Y ¿Ella?-.

Esta era la parte que no quería que llegara – es tu hija –respondí encogiéndome de hombros, mientras miraba a Selene bajarse del resbaladero.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – me miro a los ojos –creo que es ridículo que lo pregunte ¿No? Tuvo que ser en el ascensor o en la despedida el día antes de tu boda- se detuvo, me miró y frunció el entrecejo - lo mejor de todo es ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- pregunto con ironía, son ese tipo de cosas que ni con todo el tiempo del mundo cambian en las personas.

- Pues sí fue en el ascensor – respondí evadiendo directamente sus últimas preguntas, sonreí tontamente al recordar esa experiencia -si no me crees, tiene el lunar en la espalda- añadí en un susurro, a sabiendas de que la bomba estaba por explotar.

- ¡¿Te ibas a casar estando embarazada?- exclamó enojado.

- Pensé que era lo mejor- contesté dudosa.

- ¿Pensaste?… ¡PENSASTE!- gritó – tu no piensas, solo actúas, sigues siendo una niña tonta, eso eres una niña tonta, para ti fue más fácil huir, correr, esconderte y de paso separarme de ellos, eso no es pensar- me increpo furioso.

- Las cosas no fueron así-le dije a la defensiva - Yo solo- él me interrumpió.

- ¿Te recuerdo como fueron las cosas?- ironizó y yo me hice pequeña en mi asiento - tú solo llegaste, tomaste las decisiones por los dos, yo no te amarré, ni te obligue a nada, al contrario, participaste gustosa en la concepción de Selene, comprendo que no estuvieras preparada con los gemelos ¿Pero con ella? Me la arrebataste, me mentiste y me la quitaste… Eres mala y yo un pelele por aguantarte todo – expresó derrotado tras finalizar su perorata.

- No quería que me hicieras daño, no podía arriesgar a que mis hijos sufrieran si las cosas no funcionaban, la desconfianza siempre estará presente como una sombra entre nosotros y debido a eso no puedo, ni pienso permitir que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado- me defendí tratando de que mis argumentos minimizaran en algo su enojo.

- Pero pudiste decirme de Selene, tuviste el tiempo, yo entiendo que tuvieras miedo de ser lastimada, pero privarme de algo tan hermoso como lo es ella me es difícil de perdonar- comentó en un lamento.

- Tuve el tiempo, pero no el valor, si lo sabías, no me hubieras dado el tiempo que te había pedido, además en ese momento pensé que era lo correcto, ahora se que alejarte de ellos estuvo mal, espero que me perdones por haberme equivocado así contigo y con ellos- él mi miro sorprendido para después girar su rostro y enfocarse en nuestros hijos.

- El amor no siempre se muestra perfecto, todos cometemos errores porque somos humanos, pero lo importante es aprender de cada error para que en un futuro, cuando mires hacia atrás, veas lo mucho que has crecido como persona, me costo aprenderlo, pero ahora lo sé, una vez más te pido perdón Serena, si me tengo que hincar para que no me separes de ellos, lo haré- afirmó con convicción y yo me sentí peor que la peor de las mujeres, Luz tenía razón, yo era una condenada con él.

- No creo que sea necesario- respondí incómoda –la verdad es que no quise separarte tanto tiempo de ellos.

- ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? -su mirada se fue nuevamente al pequeño parque donde Selene jugaba con unas pelotas de colores.

- En Chile, con una amiga de la universidad – note como poco a poco el ánimo de Darién se fue tranquilizando, sus ojos brillaban al ver a nuestros hijos jugar. Por un momento nos perdimos en el silencio, él tenia la cabeza entre sus manos alisando su cabello y yo… Yo no podía sostenerle la mirada.

- Mami- mi pequeña jalaba mi pantalón – tendo tueño –dijo mientras se rascaba sus ojitos, mire a mis pequeños se veían cansados y ¿Cómo no? Había sido un viaje largo, tome a mi pequeña y la acomode en mis brazos, veía sus ojos cerrarse mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, otra vez el silencio, Darién observaba a mi pequeña princesa introducir su dedito en la boca.

- Es hermosa y no puedo creer que sea mi hija –alargó su mano y pasó un dedo por su mejilla acariciándola - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo sin apartar su mirada de mi pequeña -debería estar enojado, me negaste la oportunidad de verla nacer y crecer en sus primeros años, pero aún así, a pesar de todo, al contrario de ti, aprendí a perdonar y perdonarme -lo vi levantar la mirada y alzar una mano, luego escuche la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas.

- Sabía que estabas aquí, cuando te toca esperar te da hambre- comentó la recién llegada al situarse junto a nosotros y le planto un beso en los labios a Darién -te extrañe cariño –le dijo y mi corazón se oprimió tanto que dolió.

- Me conoces bien- concedió él sonriendo – ¿Cómo esta la princesa?- dijo acariciándole el vientre a la mujer, olvidándose de mi, de un momento a otro alzo la mirada y me vio, en mis ojos había lágrimas con las que yo luchaba para que no salieran, la mujer de cabellos negros se volteo y me miro fijamente.

- ¡Serena!- exclamó sorprendida, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

- Himeko- respondí secamente, la reconocí inmediatamente, baje mi vista hacia su vientre hinchado, pensando y golpeándome por tonta e ilusa, Darién se había olvidado de mi, Darién había formado su familia, me levante de la mesa, no podía quedarme, no si yo sufría y quería evitar que los demás lo notasen, llame a los gemelos que estaban adormilados en una mesa y ellos se levantaron un poco atontados, Sel ya estaba dormida -niños nos vamos –les dije –despídanse de su padre-.

Himeko se sorprendió -Serena- me llamo él- no te vayas.

- El viaje fue largo y estamos algo cansados, llamaré a la mansión para avisar de mi llegada cuando ya este instalada –le informé mientras una lucha se llevaba dentro de mí, mi principal objetivo, combatir mis lágrimas, no iba a permitir que él me viera llorar.

- Espera –me sujeto del brazo nuevamente – no puedes irte sola- me objeto evidenciando preocupación.

- Me iré en un taxi –conteste.

- Míralos- yo obedecí instantáneamente, me di cuenta de que mis pequeños estaban luchando por no cerrar los ojos -permite que Himeko y yo los llevemos al hotel- me pidió suplicante.

- No Darién, podemos tomar un taxi, así no los interrumpimos, al parecer tienen tiempo sin verse – trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa, aparentando que todo estaba bien…Pero ¿Cómo se logra eso cuando el corazón se te esta partiendo a pedacitos?- me pregunté a mí misma.

- Vamos, no seas testaruda- pincho el puente de su nariz – no podrás sola con los tres- vi a lo lejos a Himeko y ese dolor en mi pecho se incremento.

- Ya te dije que tomaremos un taxi- debatí molesta -y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, he vivido sola con estos tres niños y nunca nos ha ocurrido nada-espeté furiosa.

- Mami – Eddy me miro a los ojos y bostezo –estoy cansado podemos irnos ya a casa.

- Por favor –secundo Endimión.

- Serena permíteme llevarlos hasta donde te estas hospedando, hazlo por ellos – me comento Himeko en voz baja.

Suspire, mis hijos estaban cansados, y yo sabía lo que iba a hacer, tenía que alejar mi dolor de mujer y anteponer mi deber de madre –esta bien, estoy hospedada en el hotel royal, acepto que nos lleven –concedí sonriendo forzadamente.

- Nos queda de camino verdad Himeko –dijo él y ella asintió sonriendo –¿Estás cansado hijo? –le pregunto a Edward, mi pequeño me miro a los ojos y luego asintió, Darién lo tomo en brazos mientras Endimión caminaba a mi lado apretando mi mano fuertemente… ¿Quién lo diría? Endimión no quería ir con su padre, cuando en el pasado ellos habían sido tan cercanos, me arrepentí inmediatamente al pensar eso, esa situación también era mi culpa. Suspire furiosa, el regreso a Tokio incluía muchas más complicaciones de las que yo había imaginado.

Caminamos hasta el auto de Himeko, ella me abrió la puerta ya que Darién traía a Eddy dormido en brazos y yo a Sel, subí a Endy al coche y luego me subí yo, mi niño lindo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormido, Darién subió a Eddy a mi lado, luego subió sus maletas en el maletero y finalmente se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

- Endy- llame a mi monstruito -saca el celular de mi bolso amor y llama a tu tía Luz, dile que necesito ayuda –sentí la mano de mi chiquito buscar en mi bolso hasta que lo encontró, vi a Darién mirarme ceñudo por el retrovisor –dile amor que baje tu tía Yessi también –le indique, lo observe bien y acaricié su mejilla –¿Tienes sueño verdad? -él asintió.

- Sabes que no es necesario –murmuró Darién entre dientes –yo puedo ayudarte-.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero incomodar, además es tarde y ustedes me imagino que tienen cosas que hablar- le respondí tratando de sonar indiferente.

- ¿Nosotros?-habló Himeko- bueno si, pero nada del otro mundo ¿Verdad Dari?- expresó sorprendida y yo eche a volar mi imaginación.

- Vez –bufé, me estaba enojando y no sabia ¿Por qué? Mi fuero interno despertó ante este último pensamiento.

- Si sabes –bufo mi conciencia -¿Cuántos meses tienes?-le pregunte a Himeko, reprochándome por mi curiosidad masoquista.

- Ocho –me respondió tímidamente.

- ¡Que suerte! –le dije entre emocionada e irónica –con los gemelos pude llegar hasta el 7 y con Sel solo hasta el 6- informé concluyente mirando despistadamente hacía el frente, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Darién.

- Es muy linda –comentó Himeko –la nena- añadió algo cohibida, no se si porque evitaba comentar algo inapropiado o porque yo la veía como si me hubiera echo algo muy malo, lo cual yo pensaba que así era.

- Se parece a su madre…Gracias a Dios-susurré, aunque noté que él había escuchado.

Cuando llegamos al hotel Luz y Yessi me esperaban afuera, pero Darién no las dejo cargar a mis niños, haciendo acopio de sus músculos bien trabajados tomo a los niños y los cargo, salí del coche con Sel en brazos, las chicas iban detrás mío y al llegar a la habitación cada una tomo a uno de mis pequeños y los llevo hasta la cama doble que había pedido para ellos. Todo esto sin hacer preguntas o hacer algún comentario típico de ellas, aunque sabía que mis amigas apenas pudieran me atacarían con preguntas que no quería contestar.

- Hasta mañana Darién que disfrutes tu noche –espeté sarcástica.

- Espera –me detuvo por el brazo, si seguía así me iba a dejar marcas.

- No hagas esperar a TU MUJER – enfatice, él asomo una divertida sonrisa.

- Sabes que Himeko es solo mi amiga, además teníamos tres años sin vernos me explico, en ese momento mi mente hizo clic, era cierto, Mina me había dicho que él se había ido a NY unos meses después que yo, y que no había vuelto, si esto era cierto, el bebé de Himeko no era de Darién -Serena-chasqueo los dedos sacándome de mis brillantes deducciones –mañana vendré, aún tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- advirtió en un tono que no admitía NO, pero yo tenía que hacer tiempo para prepararme.

- Mañana es navidad, estaré con la familia en la mansión- le informé evitando verlo directamente a los ojos, y es que, me era muy difícil hilar ideas teniendo como espejos esos orbes azules que tanto había añorado en todo este tiempo, por más que yo lo negara.

- Yo estaré con las chicas, pero antes de eso, tú y yo hablaremos –le dio un beso a mi pequeña y acaricio su mejilla, entro a la habitación e hizo lo mismo con mis pequeños, a mi ni me miro, no le di importancia ya que estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir.

Cerré la puerta y acomode a Selene en la otra cama doble que había en la habitación, apague las luces ya que sabía que pronto vendrían las chicas a hacer un sinfín de preguntas que yo no quería contestar, me di un baño y coloque mi pijama, cambie a mis pequeños y me acosté en la cama, mañana, mañana sería otro día.

**POV DARIÉN****. **

Salí del hotel, Himeko solo reía –acaso tengo monos en la cara –pregunte juguetón.

-Te pregunto si éramos algo – afirmó sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Palabras textuales? –ella asintió –ve con tu mujer –conteste.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- empezó a exclamar una y otra vez -aún te ama amiguito jajajajaja- se carcajeó divertida –si hay celos y conociendo a Serena, hay amor- yo la observé y suspire no creyendo lo que ella decía.

- Yo no lo creo- murmuré -en fin, no puedo creer que la haya, que este aquí… ¿Viste a los niños?- ella afirmó sin despegar su vista del volante- están inmensos- comenté con nostalgia, añorando el tiempo que no había pasado con ellos, mismo que pase extrañándolos, día a día, a cada momento.

- Tu hija es preciosa- comentó dejando la risa y adoptando un tono serio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestione confuso.

- ¿Saber que?- expresó ella a la defensiva.

- Que Selene es mi hija- le dije saboreando la frase: Mi hija.

- Intuición femenina- respondió riendo y encogiéndose de hombros – Conduce tu ¿SÍ?- pidió con un ligero puchero.

- Ok vamos- acepte derrotado, llegamos al departamento, note que estaba tal cual como lo había dejado, Himeko solo lo utilizaba para dormir – ¿A tu novio le gusta que vivas aquí?- le cuestioné dudoso.

- No, pero se aguanta –volvió a reír mientras iba a la cocina -¿Tienes hambre?- me grito.

- No, solo estoy cansado, iré a dormir, mañana será otro día- ella asomó su cabeza y moviéndola afirmativamente me dio su aprobación, fui a mi habitación, me di una ducha y me acosté en la cama, mañana sería otro día.

Me levante con los primeros rayos del sol, tome unos jeans y una camiseta negra que era lo único que estaba sin arrugar… ¿Qué? Soy hombre educado y correcto, pero no sé armar una maleta, tome un taxi hasta el hotel, camine lentamente hasta llegar al elevador, hoy, fresco, descansado y sobre todo despejado, había comprendido tantas cosas y la realidad me había golpeado bastante duro, tanto que no sabía como iría a reaccionar al tener a Serena frente a mí, llegué frente a la puerta de la suite de mi princesa, si, a pesar de todo, ella aún era mi princesa, suspire tratando de mantener a raya las miles de sensaciones que me embargaban, tenía que tener la cabeza fría y el corazón a raya para escucharla y esperar que ella me escuchará a mí.

Y es que no solo me enfrentaría a ella, también a ellos, a mis hijos, a los gemelos y la pequeña Selene que a tan pocas horas de conocerla, me había robado el corazón.

Toque suavemente y espere paciente, estaba a punto de golpear la puerta de nuevo, cuando esta, se abrió mostrando la sonriente cara de una de las chicas que había conocido ayer cuando fui a dejar a mis hijos.

- Buenos Días- saludé cortésmente.

- Buenas- contestó ella sonrojada – soy Luz, pasa –indicó, yo ni tardo ni perezoso entré.

- Sere viene en unos minutos, esta terminando de arreglarse- informó, de reojo pude ver que me veía con disimulo.

- Gracias- conteste cohibido y es que me sentía raro al saberme analizado por una mujer, amiga de Serena que seguro sabía toda mi historia con ella.

- ¿Algo de tomar?- me preguntó sacándome de mis divagues mental.

- No, estoy bien, gracias- ella asintió y se retiro.

- ¡PAPÁ!- exclamaron a coro Endimión y Edward corriendo hacía mi, abrí mis brazos en acto reflejo recibiéndolos con ansia, con anhelo, con amor.

- Los extrañe tanto mis pequeños- murmure besando sus oscuros cabellos.

- Y nosotros- comentó Eddy.

- Pero sabíamos que tu trabajo era importante para la humanidad y eso nos hacía tener ánimos cuando pensábamos en ti- acotó Endy.

Los observe contrariado y me sentí confundido por sus palabras, ahí había algo raro que no tardaría en descubrir, pero antes de preguntar a que se referían un torbellino rubio hizo su aparición.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papito!- gritaba mi pequeña rubia. Mi mini Sere, tenia una coleta echa y la otra sin hacer, algo me dice que estaba peinándose.

- Hola princesita- le dije con dulzura, agachándome a la altura de la niña.

- Holis- contesto ella lanzándoseme al cuello y dándome un sonoro beso.

- ¡EDWARD, ENDYMIÓN, SELENE!- los llamó su madre que acababa de llegar al recibidor de la suite –deben terminar de arreglarse y preparar los obsequios para sus tíos y primos- les recordó con ternura.

- ¡Ahhh!- corearon desanimados -¿Tú vendrás papá?- cuestiono Endy.

La pregunta me pilló desprevenido y es que me resultaba algo sorprendente que ellos ansiaran estar conmigo después de años de no vernos y porque pese a eso, la ultima vez que los vi eran unos bebés aún, sin saber que decir fije mi vista en Serena, que en esos momentos llegaba junto a mi, se veía completa y absolutamente hermosa, vestía un vestido rojo a un hombro, drapeado y hasta la rodilla, el maquillaje era discreto, al igual que los accesorios, los altas sandalias rojas y el cabello rizado completaban la visión de sueño frente a mi. Tras recomponerme de la sorpresa, note como Serena se mordía el labio inferior sin saber que decir u opinar ante la petición de los niños, para mi desgracia me encontraba en la misma situación, observe a mis tres pequeños, seguían con su carita iluminada por la petición y esperando respuesta, solo pude sonreír.

- Papá también debe estar con su familia –apuntó Serena- con sus hermanos y sobrinos- explicó con incomodidad.

- ¿Y nosotros?- habló Eddy.

- Somos sus hijos- secundo Endy cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo quelo a papi- acotó Sel con un gracioso puchero e imitando a su hermano.

La consternación en el rostro de Serena era evidente.

- ¿Qué les parece si después de saludar a sus tíos, voy a pasar el resto de la noche con ustedes?- hablé yo, los gemelos y la pequeña sonrieron con júbilo y asintieron entusiasmados.

- Yo no…- Sere trato de objetar.

- ¡SÍ!- gritaron los niños interrumpiendo a su madre.

Ella suspiro pesadamente –vayan a alistarse, tengo que hablar con su padre- les indico con tono de que no estaba muy feliz con la idea o eso me pareció.

- Conversaciones de adultos- afirmó Endymión con tono "que aburrido".

Su madre asintió.

- Nos vemos en un rato- se despidieron los niños abrazándome, una vez mi pequeñita volvió a besarme.

- Te quelo papi- murmuró a mi oído antes de salir corriendo tras sus hermanos.

Un incómodo silencio reino en la habitación, Serena se sentó en un sillón cercano y con la mirada me invito a imitarla.

- Son hermosos- dije mirando hacia el cuarto donde estaban mis tres hijos.

- Muy hermosos- repitió ella con orgullo.

- ¿Regresaste definitivamente?- cuestione.

- No tengo intención de irme de Tokio, además los niños merecen crecer cerca de su familia- expresó con nostalgia.

- Mina, Sammy, Haruka y Luna- enliste.

- Rey, Seiya, Hotaru Y Gea - completo ella viéndome fijamente.

Sonreí por su declaración –quiero formar parte de su vida- exprese con decisión – ella se sobresaltó –de la vida de mis hijos- corregí en un tonto intento de no evidenciarme.

Ella asintió débilmente.

- Estas en un derecho que no te voy a negar, pese a que renunciaste a tu paternidad hace tres años- me recordó en un reproche que me avergonzó y enfureció al mismo tiempo.

- Lo hice por que no quería ser una sombra en tu matrimonio con Kakeru- me defendí, sintiéndome aún más avergonzado y sobre todo arrepentido de esa decisión.

- Yo lo entendí apenas vi el documento- dijo ella y esbozo una sutil sonrisa.

- ¿Permitirás que les de mi apellido?- cuestione incrédulo, no se porque comencé a sospechar que entre más hablábamos, más evadíamos cierto tema importante: Nosotros.

- Así es- suspiro –no solo eso, puedes visitarlos, telefonearles, estar presente en la vida de ellos cuando tú quieras, aunque- la interrumpí un tanto molesto.

- ¿Hay condiciones?- espete, me parecía ilógico, ella se los había llevado me había engañado y aparte habían condiciones.

- Recomendaciones- aclaró ella – tienen 6 años, estudian, hacen deporte, antes de entrar en su vida de lleno, conócelos, deja que se abran totalmente para ti y verás como será más fácil adaptarte a su ritmo y ellos al tuyo- me recomendó, yo asentí.

- Me he perdido de tantas cosas- me lamente y por el gesto de Serena se que la hice sentir mal.

- Tengo videos y libros repletos de fotos, apenas desempaque te los mostraré-.

- Gracias- contestó con sinceridad –Serena- murmure-.

- Sí- respondió rápidamente evidenciando ansiedad.

- No quiero volver a estar alejado de ellos, no de nuevo, nunca más. Pese a lo que he hecho en el pasado, ó lo que pase con nosotros ahora y en el futuro, los amo y quiero estar con ellos, ser su padre, ganarme ese puesto y compartir con ellos los momentos buenos y malos por venir- se que mi tono de voz tan triste y suplicante la sorprendió, se mordió el labio inferior y tras suspirar audiblemente sonrió con tristeza.

- Créeme cuando te digo que eso no volverá a pasar- expreso con rotundidad-sabes Darién, no te alejaras de ellos, al menos yo no haré nada, para que eso pase – suspiro -cuando decidí volver, lo hice por ellos, solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa todo, nuestro reencuentro, el confesarte lo de Sel, lo siento en verdad, tus hijos te aman, te reconocen y saben quien eres, nunca he negado que tú seas su padre, solo que pensé que iba a ser más despacio todo este proceso, espero me entiendas-.

Sonreí maravillándome de la madurez que Serena había adquirido en los años de desaparición, por así decirlo.

- Cuando te fuiste, decidí hacer lo mismo, buscar mi espacio y me fui a EUA- informe – aunque nunca deje de buscarlos- confesé.

- Uno no encuentra a quien no desea ser encontrado- declaró ella y yo deduje que ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por eludir a los investigadores que había contratado y le seguían la pista, tome nota de ello, luego aclararía ese punto también.

- ¿Cuándo supiste del embarazo de Selene?- decidí cambiar el tema al no sentirme listo para adentrarme en el "nosotros".

- Un poco antes de mi compromiso con Kakeru- contestó.

- ¿Él lo sabía?- ella asintió y sentí mis puños endurecerse.

- ¡Pensabas casarte y no decirme! –espete controlando mi ira, mis hijos no me conocían y no lo harían viéndome enojado.

- Si- me dijo con decisión –no fue mi decisión, fue de Kak, en esos momentos no sabia ni lo que quería…. Bueno quería seguridad emocional algo que tú no me proporcionabas Darién –se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación.

- ¡Y POR ESO TENÍAS QUE IRTE! –le recriminé en un grito, no pudiendo controlarme.

- ¿Que parte de necesitaba estar sola no entiendes Darién? ¿Qué parte de solo verte me hacia daño no puedes comprender? –me espeto furiosa pero calmada a la vez.

- ¡Yo te amaba demasiado!- le recordé -te hubiese dado la luna si me la hubieses pedido –grité ya saliendo de mí mismo.

- Lo sé- fue lo único que dijo, camine hacia ella y la gire para quedar de frente.

- Es todo lo que tienes que decir: ¡LO SÉ! Eso no es suficiente, no para mí, me he perdido 4 años Serena, 4 –dije furioso.

Una de las chicas que estaba con Serena se acerco –disculpen, hola soy Yessi –me dio la mano y la tome por cortesía pero estaba furioso -no me quiero meter en su asunto pero están levantando la voz unas octavas más de lo normal y los gemelos ya empezaron a preguntar y ya sabes como se ponen Sere- comentó con cierto reproche a mi princesa.

- Diles que todo ésta bien, que papá esta feliz y por eso grita- me dio una mirada mordaz, la chica asintió no sin antes dedicarle una especial mirada a su amiga, después de eso salió rápidamente de la habitación.

- Estas en tu derecho de reclamar y gritar, pero por favor no con mis hijos presentes- me reprocho duramente, yo me enfurecí aún más, es que yo no contaba para nada en esto, para ella mis sentimientos no valían, esta bien, me estaba excediendo, pero ¿Qué no era claro? Estaba en mi derecho de reclamar, si le hice daño, pero ella me lo había cobrado con creces ¿Tenía que seguir pagando por nuestros errores?

- Ese es el problema, no son TUS HIJOS, son NUESTROS HIJOS y tú no me haz tomado en cuenta para nada en ellos- expresé airadamente.

- Fue un error, esto no debió haber sucedido-me dijo desafiante.

- ¿Qué no debió haber sucedido? Explícate- demandé temeroso por su respuesta.

- Mis hijos no debían ser tus hijos, lo de los gemelos fue un error de un tonto que quiso ser Dios, y Selene, Dios, Selene fue un error también- comento angustiada.

- Llamas a nuestros hijos un error- dije molesto - ¿Eso son ellos para ti? –cuestione harto, eso era el colmo.

- Nunca- respondió rápidamente, mis hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado, el error es que tú seas el padre –mis ojos se abrieron, ella no podía decir eso, por que eso significaba que nada nos unía aparte de los niños, respire profundamente y me senté en el sillón –Darién yo no quise….

La interrumpí -no quiero intervenir en tu encuentro con tus hermanos, pero me gustaría estar con los niños- alegue con decisión, dejando pasar lo que me había dicho antes y negándome al mismo tiempo a escuchar sus excusas.

- Lo entiendo- concedió ella.

- ¿Puedo ir a darles sus obsequios, un beso y un abrazo y quedar para mañana?- cuestione con cierto temor.

- A ellos les encantará-.

Un nuevo silencio reino en el lugar, interrumpido por los gritos de los niños que al parecer seguían sin estar de acuerdo en lo que llevarían a la casa Tsukino.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Hime que Selene nació a los 6 meses de gestación? ¿Tuviste problemas en el embarazo?- le cuestione volviendo a cambiar el tema.

Note como Serena me veía sorprendida, tomo aire y antes de contestar me miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Solo se adelanto el parto- me aclaró, aunque la tristeza que reflejo su rostro me partía el corazón, como me hubiera gustado estar a su lado, aunque nada podía reprocharme a mí mismo, ella tenía la culpa -llovía- continúo –llovía mucho y fui a buscar a los gemelos al colegio, estaba algo apurada, me caí, aunque creo que el estrés y todo lo que tuvo que tolerar mi niña fue un factor determinante, aún así no te preocupes ella es una nena muy sana-.

- Siento como si nunca fuera a recuperar el tiempo perdido- comente con añoranza en un largo suspiro, mi enojo se había disminuido, pero el vacío en mi pecho no.

- Ellos te quieren, siempre te recordaban y preguntaban por ti, sobre todo Selene, apenas empezó a hablar bien y todo el tiempo era ¡Papi! ¡Papi!- dijo y la pude ver respirar más tranquila.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- pregunte consternado, aún no entendía muy bien como esa pequeña me reconoció.

- Si- afirmó.

- Una pregunta ¿Por qué dicen que mi trabajo era de vital importancia para la humanidad? Hay algo que deba saber- ella aparto la vista y yo esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

- Bueno- movió sus manos nerviosamente –les dije que estabas en la plataforma satelital Adonis-.

- ¿En la que?- cuestioné no entendiendo nada de lo que había dicho.

- Una plataforma satelital en el espacio, les dije que eras el médico de los astronautas- se sinceró sonrojándose y agachando la mirada.

- ¿Médico de los astronautas?- pregunte a mí mismo riendo.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa- se justifico visiblemente avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, puedo entenderte- la ánime.

- De verdad lo siento Darién, no sabía que decirles, se que fui cobarde, porque mi decisión no solo te lastimó a ti, nuestros hijos también sufrieron- se lamentó.

- Esta bien Serena, yo no gano nada con reprocharte -.

- Gracias-.

- Supongo que si ahora estas de vuelta, y además me permites estar cerca significa que ya no temes que dañe a nuestros hijos-.

- Nunca dije eso- se defendió.

- Lo siento, tus acciones me dieron esa impresión- acoté irónico.

- Ellos aún son pequeños Darién, pero muy listos y pese al tiempo perdido, se que pronto te los ganarás completamente-.

- Eso espero-.

- Ahora lo siento, pero tengo que apresurar a tus hijos o nunca llegaré a la mansión. Los llamaré para que te despidas-.

- Por favor- le dije secamente tratando de calmar las miles de sensaciones que me embargaban.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, preguntarle muchas más, pero Serena se mostro esquiva y avergonzada, disponible y accesible en cuanto a los niños, pero nunca pregunto por mi vida, ni se intereso en saber que había hecho en los tres años de no vernos y demás situaciones personales, yo que no había dejado de soñar toda la noche que seriamos una familia finalmente, pensando en que aún le importaba, que esta vez si había una oportunidad para nuestro amor, pero nada de eso había pasado hoy, ni daba indicios de que sucediera mañana.

Tras una última mirada indescifrable por parte de ella, se levantó del sofá y se adentro en la habitación donde sabía que estaban los pequeños, no habían pasado segundos cuando ellos ya estaban en mis brazos otra vez, ella no salió, suspire mientras abrazaba lo único que me quedaba de lo que algún día un nosotros, nuestros hijos.

**POV DE SERENA****.**

Había hablado con Darién solo de los niños, él no pregunto por mi vida personal y yo no quise hacerlo tampoco, nos limitamos a hablar un poco de lo único que al parecer nos unía: Eddy , Endy y Sel, ahora íbamos en un auto alquilado en dirección a la mansión, los gemelos iban mirando por la ventana de la parte de atrás, mientras Luz conducía y Yessi traía a Selene en brazos, yo iba de copiloto, según para orientar a Luz, pero mis pensamientos estaban con él, con Darién y con el miedo por todos estos años lejos de mi familia, reía al imaginar la cara de mis hermanos, Mina y Sammy de seguro se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que volvías por él?- me cuestiono Luz con reproche.

- Porque no- conteste secamente.

- No seas tonta Sere, ya perdiste mucho tiempo y ambas sabemos que por inseguridades se han perdido de tantos momentos que debían compartir- esta vez hablo Yessi, ella como siempre daba en el clavo con sus comentarios en el momento preciso.

- Solo hablamos de los niños- me justifique con tristeza –en ningún momento me dio indicios de- suspire.

- Intentarlo- completó Luz, solo desvié la mirada – ¿Sabes? El miedo es un arma muy peligrosa, sobre todo cuando llena el corazón de dos personas que pese a amarse tanto tienen a cuestas cosas tan negativas como las que han pasado ustedes- comentó sin inmutarse por el dolor que me causaba –sin embargo, puesto que tú fuiste la que pidió tiempo, tú eres la que debería iniciar ese conversación que te sacará de dudas ¿No crees?-.

- Supongo- concedí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Dale tiempo, aún esta asimilando lo de Selene, ahora le toca a él vencer sus miedos- me ánimo Yessi.

- Gracias chicas- les agradecí con sinceridad, ciertamente que vinieran a Tokio conmigo había sido algo muy acertado.

- Cuando quieras- comentó Luz tratando de restar importancia al asunto –por cierto ¿No crees que incomodemos? Quizás tus hermanos querrán esta velada más familiar, que tal si no cuadramos, vamos a parecer dos intrusas en tu casa- acotó algo avergonzada y eso sí que era nuevo para mí por parte de ella.

- Son mis amigas y si ustedes no van ¿Quién me ayudará con los terremotos? Además Sammy y Mina son buenos chicos- las reconforte - da vuelta aquí –le indique a Luz, ella aparco el coche, habíamos llegado a la mansión, un chico musculoso de cabellos negros estaba en al reja de la entrada -buenas tardes- saludé – avise por favor a la señora Luna que Serena desea verla- le dije al chico.

- Buenas tardes señorita- respondió muy formal -la señora Luna no se encuentra en casa- informó.

- ¿Sabe si demorará? –le pregunte al chico.

- Pues- dudó antes de verme de arriba abajo -no tengo permiso para divulgar esa información señora, así que si me disculpa le pido que se retire de la propiedad- me indico de lo más amable.

- Oiga ¿Acaso no sabe quién es? –espeto Luz algo enojada, coloque una mano en su brazo para calmarla, ya que a lo lejos divisé a alguien familiar, me baje del coche y avance decidida.

- Señora por favor, no se busque, ni me busque problemas –expresó el chico un tanto desesperado e intentando detenerme.

- ¡OYE!- gritó una voz que reconocí inmediatamente - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?– le cuestiono en un nuevo grito un hombre que venia tras él –señorita Serena ¿Esta usted bien? – me pregunto - eres un tonto- le dijo visiblemente molesto al pobre chico que se encogió de hombros algo apenado.

- Si Goten gracias –le respondí - ¿Puedes decirme dónde esta mi Luna?-.

- La señora Luna se fue junto con sus hermanos a la hacienda esta mañana –bufé- si quieren puedo decirle al idiota de Gohan para que las lleve- se ofreció amablemente.

- Pues esa idea me agrada mucho en verdad, llegamos de viaje y estamos algo cansadas –le hice una seña a Luz y ella se bajo del coche, para tomar asiento en la parte de atrás del auto.

El chico que anteriormente me había atendido estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Goten lo miro y él se subió en el auto, yo me subí inmediatamente después en mi asiento otra vez, no sin antes agradecer a Goten.

Fueron 5 largas horas de camino, durante el viaje el chico me pidió perdón como 100 veces, al llegar a la hacienda ya era de noche, baje del auto y le pedí a las chicas que me esperaran un poco dentro del mismo.

Toque a la puerta y Luna me abrió, la pobre se quedo de una pieza cuando me vio en la entrada de la casa.

- ¡Mi niña! –exclamó emocionada al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba, devolví el abrazo con la misma emoción.

- Mi Luna, mi nana hermosa – expresé igual de emocionada aguantándome las ganas, pero es que era tanta la emoción que evitarlo me era realmente difícil.

- Pasa mi niña- me indico jalándome con algo de fuerza, yo reí por su emotividad, la cual era comprensible, debo agregar, caminamos hasta la sala, noté que ahí había muchas personas, al centro de la habitación divise a una chica rubia con un peculiar listón rojo.

- ¡Mina! –grité y ella se giro para verme, sin pensarlo corrió a mi abrazándome con fuerza, no supe cuando llego, pero de pronto sentí otro par de brazos abrazándome -enano-le dije dulcemente a Sammy.

Mina se separo de mi –Serena Elizabeth Tsukino -¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?- demando emocionada y viendo hacía todas direcciones.

- En Chile - respondí tranquilamente, mire a sus espaldas, Haru y Michi también estaban ahí, al igual que todos mis amigos, incluyendo a Rey que me miro con ojos cristalizados – ¡Rey! – la llame con la voz contenida, mis lágrimas en ese momento ya no podían detenerse, mi pelinegra amiga me abrazo y no pude más, deje que mis lágrimas acompañaran las de ella, uno a uno mis amigos me abrazaron y expresaron lo feliz que se sentían de tenerme ahí, Seiya fue el último en saludar, al verlo llegar me arroje en sus brazos, después de todo él era mi amigo más querido, aunque a veces no lo demostraba lo suficiente.

- ¡Te cortaste el cabello! –exclamé al verlo sin su característica coleta.

- Soy padre- me respondió con seriedad -ya no podía tenerla o al menos eso dijo Kakyuu – me comento divertido mientras me daba otro abrazo, el cual fue muy breve ya que Mina lo aparto abruptamente.

- ¿Cómo que en Chile?- me cuestiono alterada -¡ES NAVIDAD!- gritó –caray Sere ¿Dejaste a los niños solos en navidad?- me regaño, yo sólo reí, mi hermana a veces es tan ingenua.

- Sabes que nunca haría eso, espérenme un segundo chicos – dije mientras iba hacia la puerta y llamaba a las chicas, los gemelos corrieron hacia mí inmediatamente, Yessi traía a Selene en brazos, cargue a mi pequeñita y ella automáticamente escondió su rostro en mi cabello, los gemelos se ciñeron a mi vestido apenados por la cantidad de personas, Mina y Sammy abrieron los ojos al verlos, estaban sorprendidos, Molly fue la primera en correr hacia ellos, los abrazo a los dos y ellos respondieron tímidamente al abrazo.

- Niños ella es Molly, recuerdan que les hable de ella –les informe, ellos asintieron.

- No puedo creerlo Sere ¿Ustedes son mis bebés? –cuestionó Molly, emocionada y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Sammy se acerco a mí, ahí note que mi hermanito ya era todo un hombre y no el escuincle baboso al que le encantaba meterse en mi vida, ahora estaba casado con Hotaru, aunque aun no tenían niños – Sere- murmuró cautelosamente - ¿Ella es?- preguntó dándome a entender que sabía que era mi hija.

Asentí –princesa –la llamé tratando que ella levantara su carita – princesa, ellos son los tíos –Selene me miro a los ojos y coloco sus manitos en mi rostro mientras negaba –princesa- volví a llamarla - tu tío Sammy quiere darte un beso– me miro y sonrió, yo se la pase a Sammy y ella coloco sus blancos bracitos en su cuello, mi hermano la observaba embelesado, seguro que él también había notado su parecido con Atenea.

Salude a los chicos y todos me respondían afectuosamente, como tenía que empezar a revelar secretos y sacudirme de mis propias mentiras, llame a los Chiba a uno de los estudios de la hacienda, eso fue lo peor de la noche, debo aclarar, temía su reacción, por suerte los gemelos estaban jugando en el jardín, aunque Selene que sería el tema de esa conversación no se había querido separar de mí.

- ¡Hola chicos!– los saludé de nuevo un tanto nerviosa –tengo que contarles algo, aunque no se como –comente más para mí misma que para ellos, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue subir un poco la camisa de mi bebé, los ojos de los chicos casi salen de sus orbitas, al ver la marca Chiba en mi pequeña, imagino que pensarían que era hija de Kakeru.

- ¿Qué significa esto Serena?-me cuestiono Rey evidentemente molesta, sus ojos parecían llamas.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? –dijo Hotaru, algo confusa, yo asentí.

- Esta pequeña, es nuestra sobrina- afirmó Seiya mirándola con dulzura y sonriendo.

- Lo siento chicos, de verdad lo siento, yo- la cortante voz de mi amiga me interrumpió.

- ¿Darién lo sabe? – me preguntó apretando los puños y yo asentí- ¿Separaste a mi hermano de sus hijos Serena?...De nuevo- añadió con dureza.

- Cálmate Rey –le aconsejo Seiya -¿Por qué lo hiciste bombón?- noté como su voz sonaba decepcionada.

- Porque estaba confundida- respondí con sinceridad y es que, así había sido.

- ¿Crees que eso devolverá el tiempo? ¿Por qué Darién no nos dijo?-Rey, se paseaba enojada de un lado a otro de la habitación y yo la verdad no sabía si entenderían mis razones para actuar como lo había hecho.

- Chicos de verdad lo siento, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas, por eso me fui, pero ya no lo haré más, de verdad perdónenme- les suplique.

-Tranquila –me dijo Hotaru –me encanta tener otra sobrina, es preciosa- añadió esbozando una gran sonrisa y extendiéndole los brazos a mi pequeña, la cual gustosa aceptó la oferta.

- Por mi no hay problema –secundo Seiya, tomando a mi pequeña -bienvenida a la familia Chiba princesita –la apretó en un afectuoso abrazo y le dio un beso.

El silencio se hizo presente, las miradas de Rey iban de mí a Selene, a sus hermanos, quienes solo se encogían de hombros, quizás ellos estaban molestos también pero al haber estado más cerca de mí cuando las cosas con su hermano eran un caos, pues, su posición era más objetiva, menos dura hacía mí y más comprensiva.

- Rey por favor-le dije- no puedes solo alegrarte de que tienes una sobrina-.

- Estoy feliz- me respondió acercándose a Selene y acariciándola con tristeza –si a mí me duele no haberla conocido antes, no se como se sentirá Darién, estuviste mal, espero que lo asumas- me espeto secamente pero sin dejar de mirar a mi niña que se escondió en el pecho de su tío.

- Rey- la llamé suavemente.

- Nos dejan a solas- les pidió a sus hermanos y yo empecé a sudar frió, aquí iba a arder Troya –eres una egoísta sin corazón- me espetó duramente, yo solo agache la mirada dándole la razón –espero que estos años lejos te hayan abierto los ojos, te hayan mostrado que tú también tuviste culpa en lo que paso entre mi hermano y tú- yo levante la vista indignada ¿Qué sabía ella de mi sufrimiento? Perder a un hijo es lo peor que te puede pasar en el mundo, aún más si la culpa la tiene el hombre que amas y que al final resulta ser el padre, toda una ironía del maldito destino, será que nadie entiende, que no es fácil asumir todo eso

- Solo entiéndeme Rey, ponte en mis zapatos por una vez- fue lo único que conteste.

- Y tú ponte en los de él- increpó molesta –cometió un error y se arrepintió, no se puede cambiar lo de Atenea, lo sé y a mí también me duele- observe como las lágrimas asomaban los temperamentales ojos de mi amiga, ella nunca había hablado tan profundamente de ese tema –pero debiste saber que la llegada de esa preciosa niña era una señal, una luz en media de la oscuridad, no solo para ti, él también la necesitaba, él te necesitaba y a ellos- comentó señalando la puerta que nos separaba de los invitados, aunque ella hacía alusión a mis hijos.

- Lo sé, tal vez no hice las cosas como debería, pero era como las necesitaba y como ayude a mi corazón sanar y a mis heridas cicatrizar, en verdad Rey, siento mucho que no lo entiendas- hice ademán de salir, pero ella me detuvo.

- Se que lo sabes, pero también se que necesitabas que alguien te dijera lo que acabo de decir- se acercó cautelosamente a mí y lo que paso después no lo pude prevenir.

- Esto es por la preocupación al no saber de ti y alejarme de mi sobrina- reclamó antes de darme un bofetón que en verdad me dolió- y esto es porque a pesar de eso, te quiero mucho y espero- suspiro – sólo espero que de ahora en adelante no huyas cuando creas que todo va mal –yo me froté la mejilla adolorida y sorprendida, pero no podía quejarme, yo sabía que esa era su forma de decirme que me había perdonado.

- Darién tendrá que explicar muchas cosas en su próxima llamada –murmuró antes de envolverme en un gran abrazo –por un lado quiero matarte aún, pero por el otro-.

- Solo entiende Rey, tenía miedo- ella intensifico aún más el abrazo, nos separamos al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Creo que es hora de que salgamos ¿No? Tengo que ver donde andan mis extraterrestres –le dije divertida.

- Y yo donde están mis bebes -sonrió y me abrazo de nuevo, después de todo, no había sido tan difícil- me felicite a mí misma antes de volver a sobar mi mejilla, seguro que estaba roja aún.

**POV DARIÉ****N. **

Después de salir del hotel donde estaba hospedada Serena, me fui directo al departamento, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar, tomar los juguetes e ir a la mansión, al llegar noté que Hime estaba lago triste.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte mientras me cambiaba de camisa.

- Es el papá de Akira, quedo en venir hoy, pero parece que se le presento algo de última hora, ineludible- suspiro.

- Bueno, vendrá mañana ¿No? – ella asintió –vamos con los chicos –la invite.

- ¿No es algo familiar?- me cuestiono entre ansiosa y confusa.

- Tú y Akira también son mi familia, cambia esa cara y ponte algo lindo – le dije animándola, ella sonrió.

Unos minutos después íbamos en dirección a la mansión, al llegar Ally, uno de los empleados me informo que la casa estaba sola y que mis hermanos estaban en la hacienda de mi familia, conduje hasta llegar a propiedad, para no encontrar a nadie ya que mis hermanos estaban en la hacienda MOON perteneciente a la familia Tsukino.

Llegamos hasta Moon rodeo, Luna nos abrió la puerta, se sorprendió mucho al verme, más sin embargo con una seña le di a entender que era una sorpresa, caminamos por el recibidor y llegué con Himeko de la mano hasta la sala donde estaba todos, Amy, fue la primera en verme y en abrazarme, luego vinieron Taiki y Yaten, de un momento a otro me sentí atrapado.

- ¡Papá viniste! –dijo Eddy emocionado abrazando fuertemente mis piernas, logré ver a Endimión colándose entre las personas para llegar a mí.

- Te prometí que vendría campeón- contesté revolviendo sus cabellos, en ese momento Endy llego hasta donde estábamos.

- ¡Papi!- exclamó mientras me abrazaba, me agache a su altura y di un beso en las mejillas sonrojadas de mis hijos.

- Darién –escuche una voz a mis espaldas- hermanito- escuche la voz más dulce de una de las tantas que me volvían loco, era mi Hotaru.

- Pequeña –la abrace con todo lo que pude –sigo enojado contigo, te casaste sin mi consentimiento –le reprendí con seriedad, aunque ella sabía que bromeaba en parte.

Ella río -sabes que Sammy y yo queríamos algo sencillo, sin fiestas ni alboroto, lo único que queríamos era vivir juntos y las cosas hay que hacerlas correctamente –intensifico su abrazo mostrándome cuánto me había extrañado.

- Lo sé, por eso te perdono –la abrace.

- ! PAPI¡- grito la vocecita que sería mi perdición, me gire lentamente para ver a Rey al lado de Serena, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas no derramadas, me acerqué lentamente donde estaban ellas, cargué a Selene y miré a mi hermanita, cuando mis padres murieron Rey y yo nos hicimos muy unidos, la abrace, necesitaba un abrazo, automáticamente mi hija la separo de mí mientras enroscaba uno de sus bracitos en mi cuello –¡PAPI MIÓ! –declaró posesivamente colocando una mano entre Rey y yo, ambos reímos y yo bese la coronilla de la cabeza de mi pequeña.

- Tienes mucho que explicar Darién –reprocho mi temperamental hermana, automáticamente dirigí mi vista a Serena, al parecer ella acababa de contarles.

- Todo a su debido tiempo Rey –le dije y sentí un peso muy grande- Seiya aplastas a la niña -lo regañe –él se aparto de mí.

- Perdón – se excusó -tú tienes la culpa, te largas por 4 años y hasta ahora apareces, definitivamente ya sé por que se aman, son tal para cual –comentó mirando a Serena, ella bajo la cabeza y trato de quitarme la niña pero mi hija era testaruda.

- ¡Papi mío!-volvió a decir mi pequeñita, Mina llegó en ese momento y tras darme la bienvenida se llevó a su hermana.

"Se aman". Esa frase reboto en mi conciencia, estaba tan enojado con Sere que ni siquiera habíamos hablado de nosotros ¿Ella aún me amaba? ¿Tanto como yo a ella? Este no era el momento de preguntar, quizás más adelante, cuando hayamos aclarado todo haya tiempo para ella y para mí, es decir, para nosotros. Enfoque la vista en mi pequeñita que me sonreía complacida, mis hijos ya no estaban, probablemente estarían por ahí jugando.

Junto con Rey, camine hasta donde estaban sus hijos, mis sobrinos: Kyo y Mia, los mellizos se parecían mucho a Nick, cabellos castaños y morenos, aunque sus ojos eran tan violeta como los de mi padre, eran un poco más pequeños que Sel, quién no se apartaba de mí, los abrace y mi pequeñita gruño, luego fui a conocer a Akane y Aiko, las hijas de Seiya y Kakyuu, ella alimentaba a la pequeña Aiko de solo cuatro meses de nacida, ella se parecía mucho a mamá, tenía los ojos azules como ella y el cabello tan negro como los Chiba, a diferencia de su hermana que podíamos decir que era el molde de Kakyuu, tome un vaso con mariscos, camarones, que eran mis favoritos, Sel me pidió uno y se lo di, así con ella pegada a mí, salí al jardín, Andrew estaba con Artemis y Nicolás en lo que parecía ser una barbacoa, fui hasta donde estaban mis mejores y más grandes amigos, tras los abrazos de rigor, Amy salió junto con el pequeño Tai, este niño era el vivo retrato de Taiki, solo que tenia el cabello azulado de su madre, Lita venía con los suyos, Lina traía un trajecito amarillo, al verla recordé la primera vez que la vi junto, el día que nació, con ella venían los gemelos, Selene se removió inquieta entre ellos, le di un beso y la baje, se alejo corriendo hasta donde estaba Amy con Lita, yo seguí hablando con los chicos.

**POV SERENA.**

Habían pasado varias horas en los que había perdido de vista a mis hijos y, a, Darién, Mina me había llevado a conocer a la pequeña Maya y a Kuno, mis sobrinos, Maya era Yaten en versión mujer, en cambio Kuno se parecía mucho a Sammy cuando era un bebito, habíamos estado hablando de cosas banales junto con Rey y Hotaru, cuando mi pequeña se acercó a mí, su carita estaba hinchada y muy roja.

- Mami me lele –me dijo rascándose intensamente su bracito derecho, la examiné detenidamente –mami lele- repitió.

"Alergia", esa palabra llego a mi -Sel ¿Haz comido pescado princesa?- le pregunté mientras le quitaba su vestidito rosa dejándola en pañales, toque su frente, comprobé que ardía en fiebre, su espalda tenía ronchas y mi pequeña respiraba con dificultad.

- Eso es alergia –afirmó Luz –sabes que no puedes darle mariscos –completó preocupada.

- Mami pica –se quejaba mi niña.

- ¿Ustedes le dieron mariscos? –cuestioné tontamente, ellas sabían de su alergia, era obvio que no lo habían hecho, obviamente las chicas negaron.

- ¡OH OH!– se alarmó Yessi.

- Oh oh – repetí.

- Darién tenia a la niña, yo lo vi con un vaso de camarones, no sé, quizás- dudó mirándome fijamente.

Ira, rabia, enojo, todo eso sentí en ese momento, mi pequeña cada vez se veía más roja, más hinchada –debo llevarla al doctor- dije rápidamente -Mina ¿Te harías cargo de los gemelos? – cuestione apurada, mi hermana asintió.

- Himeko ésta afuera, ella puede ayudarnos –comentó Hotaru, Rey salió apurada de la habitación, minutos después entro Himeko, la revisó y recomendó llevarla al hospital, eso íbamos a hacer cuando Darién entró abruptamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó a todas posando su vista en la niña.

- Nada – le respondí secamente, mientras mordía mi lengua, él y sólo él, era el culpable, pensaba furiosa.

- Papito –lo llamó mi niña moviendo sus brazos a él, que inmediatamente la cargo, nos fuimos en su coche al hospital más cercano, que estaba en el pueblo, Himeko iba con nosotros, en el trayecto Selene vomitó varias veces mientras yo la veía cada vez más hinchada, el médico de turno le coloco un antibiótico en el suero apenas llegamos, en el lugar ya estaban al tanto de la emergencia.

- ¡Mami!- chilló desesperada, al parecer la picazón era fuerte.

- Ya amor, ya pasará –murmuraba dulcemente acariciando sus cabellos, mientras acomodaba su mascarilla de oxígeno, sus ojitos se estaban cerrando y yo tarareé una canción para que se durmiera más rápido, cuando note que estaba adormitada salí de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está? – me pregunto preocupado, la ira salió de mí, que no supe en que momento mi mano se estrello en su rostro.

- Todo es tu culpa- grité – ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer Darién? ¿Por qué demonios tenías que darle mariscos? Pudo haber muerto y todo por tú culpa, ella es alérgica Darién- le espete furiosa, note como cerraba los ojos, apenado.

- Yo no sabía- se justificó y yo me enfurecí aún más y lo acorralé contra la pared.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber?- le reproche irónica, eres médico, no se le da camarón a un niño tan pequeño o es que los años que no ejerciste también borraron tus conocimientos- expresé sarcástica tratando de sacar todo el enojo que sentía.

- No es mi culpa, no saber, que mi hija, es alérgica a los mariscos- dijo calmadamente -si estas buscando un culpable, la única eres tú por apartarla de mí- me recordó duramente y un cubetazo de agua helada cayó sobre mí, él tenía toda la razón, mis acciones me estaban cobrando la factura en lo que tanto me empeñaba en proteger.

Evadí su mirada la cual me taladraba el rostro esperando alguna respuesta – sobre eso, ya te expliqué como se dieron las cosas - nunca debí volver- susurré para mí, y esta frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, el juicio sobre mis actos iba a ser más difícil de sobrellevar de lo que me había imaginado.

- ¿Y seguir ocultándome las cosas? ¿La existencia de Selene? - cuestiono dolido por lo que había dicho ¿Por eso no debiste volver?- espetó elevando aun más la voz - no soy yo el culpable por no saber nada de mis hijos- se defendió airadamente -¿Cómo te atreves a echarme la culpa cuando tu me mentiste por 4 años? – me grito enojado- te recuerdo que apenas ayer me enteré que tenia una hija- me recordó bajando la voz.

- Soy su madre, creí que era lo mejor- me justifiqué, la verdad es que reconocí dentro de mí que me había excedido, pero la preocupación me ganó por eso había actuado así.

- ¡Creíste! ¿Creíste? Maldición Serena, tú siempre crees que lo que haces es lo mejor ¿Alguna vez piensas? ¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ellos o para ti?- cuestiono con dureza, enfurecido -te fuiste sin importarte mis sentimientos yo apenas recuperaba a mis hijos cuando tú te los llevaste –dijo apuntándome con un dedo.

- ¡CALMENSE LOS DOS! –Nos gritó Himeko – ¡ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL Y LOS DOS TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE LA NIÑA ESTE ASÍ!.. AHORA, ¿SE VAN A COMPORTAR AUNQUE SEA POR ESE PEQUEÑO ANGEL O VAN A SEGUIR COMO PERROS Y GATOS?- Frunció el ceño y se apretó el vientre –Ahí no Darién, creo que tu ahijada quiere nacer hoy- dijo algo asustada y cerrando los ojos, seguro que se le había presentado una contracción.

- ¿Hoy? –le cuestionó él mirándola fijamente.

- Si, HOY- recalco la pelinegra -Akira espera un poco más, papi viene en camino- murmuraba acariciando su enorme vientre.

- ¿Cómo que viene? ¿Dónde?- expresó Darién incrédulo.

- Acaba de llamarme, esta a menos de una hora- informó ¿Crees poder esperar a que llegue papá? –le dijo a su vientre.

- Tengo que revisarte –anunció Darién mientras la acomodaba en una camilla que había en el pasillo, un médico paso y junto con el la llevaron a una habitación, entre a ver a mi pequeña, aún estaba dormida, en ese momento una enfermera entro a cambiarle el suero. Ya para ese momento mi enojo había pasado, ahora eran montones de remordimientos los que atormentaban mi ser.

- No despertara por ahora señora, le aplicamos un calmante algo fuerte para que no se rascara más –me informó la chica, yo sonreí, agradeciéndole con un débil gracias.

- ¿Sabe usted algo de la doctora Kawan? –le pregunté.

- El doctor Chiba y el doctor Toshio están en sala de labores, estaba completamente dilatada –salí junto con la enfermera para que mi pequeña descansara, envidiaba a Himeko en cierta forma, Darién estaría con ella en el nacimiento de su hija, yo hubiera deseado que él estuviera conmigo cuando nació Selene estaba tan asustada pero él tenía razón, si el no estuvo cuando Sel, era por mi culpa, suspire, Luz tenía razón, yo era una malvada.

Llegué a la sala de espera, afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros y yo no me había dado cuenta, tomé una de las revistas que estaban en un stan cercano, mi teléfono sonó unos minutos después, eran las chicas, les dije que Selene estaba mejor y que le estaban aplicando antibióticos vía intravenosa para que surtieran efecto más rápido, ya era de noche, ¡Feliz navidad Sere! Me dije a mí misma con algo de nostalgia, pasaron varias horas en las que había ojeado varias revistas e ido de vez en cuando a ver a mi pequeña.

- ¡Serena! –escuche a mi espalda, esa voz, me dije confusa, me gire lentamente para ver a mi amigo empapado de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Kak! –grite mientras me levantaba a abrazarlo –¿Qué haces aquí? –su sonrisa se expandió por su rostro -Akira- entonces recordé.

"_Si HOY, Akira espera un poco má__s, papi vienen en camino". _

- Tú e Himeko –afirmé, él asintió -sala de labores, ve- mi amigo corrió por un pasillo luego no lo vi más, una enfermera me aviso que Selene había despertado, cuando entre, Darién estaba con ella.

- Mami- me dijo en un hilo de voz apenas me vio, abriendo sus manitas a mí.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunte con voz apagada, ella asintió – ¿Himeko?- cuestione viendo a Darién.

- Kakeru llego en el momento que entregábamos a la nena, están bien las dos y yo cumplí como padrino- me informó algo tenso.

- Mami- me llamo mi pequeñita -santa no me dalaa juguetes, él no sabe que toy aquí- expreso consternada.

- Santa tiene un radar par encontrar pequeños amor-dijo Darién.

- ¿Té clees mami? –mi cabeza volvió a hacer clic.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos a preguntas y respuestas? Así santa sabrá donde estas- mi niña sonrió.

- ¿Nombre completo?-.

- Selene Malie Tsukino-.

- ¿Edad?-.

- Tes año-.

- ¿Fecha de cumpleaños?-.

- Veintitiete de tulio-.

- ¿Programa favorito?-.

- Dola la ploladola-.

- ¿Color favorito?-.

- Atul-.

- Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy –Darién me dio un gracias mudo, el médico de turno entro y luego de revisar la temperatura de Sel aprobó la salida, siempre y cuando prometiéramos traerla si algo sucedía.

La mañana de navidad fue muy emotiva, niños por todos lados corriendo, abriendo obsequios, Darién había comprado una consola de juegos así que él y los gemelos jugaron por largo tiempo, recordé que la mía se había quedado en el centro comercial ya que no habíamos podido pagarla por salir a buscar a Selene.

Así los días fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en semanas y meses, tres para ser exactos , Darién era muy cariñoso con los pequeños, se portaba como un buen padre, Selene lo adoraba y los gemelos no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre el espacio, que si la tierra se veía linda desde allá arriba y esas cosas, cada vez que lo hacían frente a mí me daba vergüenza, Darién solo reía y contestaba afirmativamente a todo lo que ellos preguntaran, no habíamos hablado de nosotros y ¿Para qué? Todo estaba claro, nuestros corazones habían sanado y con eso nuestro amor se había evaporado, ahora solo éramos dos buenos amigos, tratando de hacer felices a tres ángeles, las chicas estaban felices, Luz le había echado el ojo a Gohan ya que vivíamos en la mansión, trate de negarme a reinstalarme ahí pero Luna no me dejo opciones, Yessi estaba de lleno en Style, obviamente trabajábamos sin descuidar Loock, Karlita y Naty nos mantenían informadas de todo lo que ocurría en Chile, hoy era la fiesta de aniversario de ACA, me había llegado al invitación y aunque decline desde el principio, Yesika y Luz que son tan obstinadas como Eddy y Endy, usaron sus artes en mi contra para convencerme de asistir.

- ¿Por qué despreciar la invitación?-dijo Yessi.

- Quizás es tu oportunidad de mostrar todo tu potencial- acotó Luz, yo solo reí.

- Vamos chicas, la verdad no quiero ir, además iría sola, de verdad no quiero-refunfuñe mientras me sentaba en mi cama ya que acababa de llegar de la empresa.

- Anda Tsukino, mueve tu trasero al baño, hoy irás a una fiesta –dijo Luz empujándome, sin darme tiempo de nada.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos con los niños –comento Yessi- apresúrate, tienes mucho que hacer- advirtió - yo escojo el vestido – informó emocionada, las mire a los ojos, al final de la noche estaría en la fiesta, no me negué más y camine al baño, coloque sales en la tina y burbujas, luego me sumergí por un rato, afortunadamente era la hora de la tarea y los gemelos estaban ocupados con eso y Sel, mi pequeña debe estar durmiendo su siesta.

Salí de mi letargo al escuchar la puerta abrirse -¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí? –cuestiono Luz divertida – sal, Yessi te consiguió el vestido perfecto- yo rodé los ojos, ellas estaban más emocionadas que yo por el evento.

- Si te vas, puedo pensar en salir-le dije sarcástica, cuándo cerro la puerta, me enfunde en una toalla y salí, Yessi y Luz estaban en la habitación, riendo divertidas, Selene estaba con ellas.

- Esto es una confabulación – expresé fingiendo enojo – tome la invitación y me sorprendí, era para 3 personas -esta bien iré a la fiesta con una condición, ustedes me acompañaran- ambas sonrieron, seguro que esperaban eso.

- Ok – opino Luz haciéndose la indiferente.

- Me parece bien –secundo Yessi como si no le importara, yo sabía que ambas morían por ir.

- Vayan a ponerse guapas- les dije divertida -yo me quedo con Sel –sonreí al ver a mi pequeñita.

- Ok, vamos Luz, Sere, este es el vestido que te pondrás, te queda de maravilla y yo sabía que algún día lo necesitaríamos –comentó Yessi con voz soñadora mientras me entregaba la bolsa donde estaba mi vestido.

Coloque la bolsa en la cama y busque ropa interior, debía escoger el color que fuera acorde con el vestido, así que lo saque de la bolsa, era hermoso y muy insinuante. Negro strapple, drapeado al frente con incrustaciones de brillantes, sin espalda, tenía un escote en v, con cierre lateral invisible, además tenía una abertura a media pierna que llegaba hasta mi muslo, me coloque la ropa interior y me enfunde en el majestuoso y elegante vestido, Sel solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, me senté en el tocador y me maquille levemente, solté mi cabello, ahora caía en rizos, lo llevaba así desde el nacimiento de Selene, me coloque unos zapatos de tacón de aguja negros y accesorios en color plata, me mire al espejo y me sentí hermosa, los gemelos aparecieron en la habitación en ese momento.

- Mami te ves,,,,-Eddy se quedo sin habla.

- Muy hermosa- completó Endy -¿Para dónde vas con ese vestido señorita? –comentó Endy fingiendo enojo, mi hijo era muy sobre protector y celoso.

- Va a la fiesta de papi –les informo Sel dando un brinquito.

- ¿Podemos ir? –preguntó Eddy.

- No, es fiesta de adultos, mejor vamos a jugar Wii – habló su hermano y tras sonreír y darme un beso salieron de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras y mis dos mejores amigas estaban listas y esperandome, Yessi se veía linda, su vestido era color uva, strapple, escote en v, drapeado al frente y el largo era asimétrico, traía accesorios plateados y unos tacones del mismo color, de aguja altísimos, su cabello perfectamente lacio tal como a ella le gusta y un discreto maquillaje, completaban su arreglo, Luz estaba muy hermosa también, su vestido era celeste, hasta la rodilla, corte tipo imperio, los accesorios eran discretos y los zapatos eran del mismo color del vestido, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante chongo, a lo lejos pude ver como Gohan la observaba, era tan palpable que esos dos se gustaban, mis amigas sonrieron complacidas y Goten fue el encargado de llevarnos hasta las instalaciones de ACA.

Al llegar las piernas me temblaban, Yessi me tomo de la mano y me susurró un te quiero en el oído, acompañado de una de sus sinceras y hermosas sonrisas, salimos de la limusina y a lo lejos divisé a Darién, se veía guapísimo, traía un tarje Gris de Armani, sus lentes plateados brillaban con las luces, estaba hablando con un par de personas, Rey, Seiya y Hotaru estaban ahí también, al igual que Mina, Haruka , Michiru y nuestros amigos, me dirigí a donde estaba Haru y la abrace muy fuerte, no la había visto en cuatro años y en navidad con todo lo de Selene la había pasado por alto, Kakeru llego hasta donde estaba yo, mi amigo estaba radiante, la paternidad le estaba sentando bastante bien, pensé alegrándome de corazón, por él.

Unos días después de navidad él fue a la mansión y me conto como había entrado Himeko a su vida unos meses después de nuestra fallida boda, bailamos un par de piezas y luego él fue junto con Hime, llegué junto con las chicas que estaban cerca a un mesa con bebidas, un chico de cabellos rojos invito a bailar a Luz y ella acepto, mi mirada recorrió el lugar buscando a una sola persona, lo ubique junto a la entrada principal, ahí estaba él riendo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero yo baje la cabeza y trate de buscar un tema para hablar con Yess, Darién levanto su copa y dijo un "_por nuestros hijos"_ mudo, suspire, nuestros hijos era lo único que nos unía, busque a Mina y Sammy pero no logré encontrarlos, volví a fijar mi mirada en Darién, en su sonrisa sexy, en su cuerpo bien trabajado, en sus cabellos negros…

-Tierra llamando a Serena –dijo Yess mientras me chasqueaba los dedos.

- Amm- fue todo lo que pude decirle.

- En vez de espiarlo sea solo o cuando ésta con sus hijos, deberías lanzarte a sus brazos- comentó lanzándome una elocuente mirada -después de todo, tú pediste tiempo, tú lo dejaste, tú te fuiste- me recordó –tú debes ir por él con todo- me ánimo.

- No se de que hablas – murmuré dándole un sorbo a mi bebida.

- ¡Claro que si sabes!- chilló indignada - solo te falta dibujar un corazón y meter sus nombres en el, tú lo alejaste, así que ahora te toca a ti pedirle una oportunidad para amarlo, para estar juntos para tener aquello que siempre haz anhelado: una familia, una familia con él- completó frunciendo el ceño y dando un pisotón al suelo.

- Él ya no quiere una familia, al menos no conmigo –comente rodando los ojos.

- Ja, esa ni tú te la crees – se burló y yo la mire mal -no me veas como tonta ni te excuses en que él ya no te ama, porque tendríamos que ser tontos todos los que notamos como te mira, como si fueras una diosa y algo único e irrepetible- argumentó entre seria y bromista.

- ¿Tú crees? – le pregunte ahora sí, realmente interesada ¿Sería cierto? ¿Aún tendríamos algo que decirnos? Pensé.

- Pregúntale a él… ¡Hola Darién!- dijo y yo rogué por que él no hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación –Sere ahora vengo voy al tocador –la muy mala amiga me las pagaría –te dejo en buena compañía, Darién cuídala mucho esta muy hermosa y cualquier de estos señores puede hacerle daño –el río y yo quería que me tragara la tierra y si Yessi iba en el paquete, pues que mejor.

- Bailamos- murmuró con esa sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera con solo verla, observé a Yess caminar hacia el artista que iba a subir al escenario –_que no se lo que estoy pensando_ –me dije mentalmente y suspire al escuchar que la melodía era una muy diferente, era suave y tranquila, Darién me llevo a la pista de baile, coloco sus manos en mi cintura y yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello.

- Te ves muy hermosa- susurró en mí oído, yo me estremecí nerviosa.

- Tú también te ves bien- lo halague – felicidades, 6 años de trabajo, de cumplir sueños y metas tienen su recompensa- comente haciendo referencia a la fundación y tratando de hilar alguna conversación coherente.

- Ajam…¿ Y los niños? –siempre hacía lo mismo, si la conversación se tornaba personal, él la desviaba sutilmente –con Molly y Kelvin- respondí rápidamente algo desilusionada, bailamos suavemente dejándonos llevar por el ritmo de la música, a lo lejos vi a Luz bailando con el mismo chico de cabellos rojos y Yessi estaba bailando con Malachite, recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Darién, guiándome por la música y los latidos de su corazón, me dedique a disfrutar de la cercanía con él, el artista termino de cantar y dio la bienvenida a un artista que venia desde Colombia.

- Es para mi un placer estar esta noche en esta fiesta, esta canción quiero dedicársela aun hombre y una mujer cuyo destino ha sido muy travieso, ellos han tenido que superar muchas pruebas para amarse- me tense mientras Darién miraba al artista en la tarima -sus amigos y familiares sueñan con verlos juntos algún día, juntos y felices, ambos han cicatrizado sus heridas y han preferido que su amor este guardado en lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero cuando dos corazones se aman como ese par de corazones, solo es cuestión de decir: Te Perdone- murmuró y yo solo quería huir de ahí.

La música empezó a sonar, miré a Yessi y ella me guiñó un ojo, lo sabía, todo era obra de ella, trate de separarme de Darién pero él me tenia fuertemente agarrada obligándome a permanecer ahí junto a él bailando, no me resistí y me deje llevar nuevamente por la música.

Te quiero decir,

que aun tenemos tiempo para dialogar,

que ya paso el dolor y puedes regresar,

que todos tus errores he tirado al mar.

Te quiero pedir,

las cosas buenas que me puedas enseñar,

que de las cosas malas ya no se hablen más,

que Dios no hizo mi corazón para el rencor.

Te quiero decir,

que mi amor es más grande,

que el cielo del cielo.

Sin duda esa canción nos describía perfectamente nosotros, necesitábamos hablar sin máscaras, sin niños, sólo él y yo, lo amaba, Dios es testigo de que lo amaba, de que lo amo tanto como cuando me entregue a él por primera vez, era mentira, ya yo lo había visto antes en el parque mientras él leía, pero esa noche solo quise hacerme la tonta.

Te quiero enseñar,

que tu error no es más grande que lo que te quiero,

que si tengo más de un millón de recuerdos felices contigo,

por que tengo hoy que aguantarme,

las ganas de que estés conmigo.

CORO

Qué te perdone, ya te perdone,

por que te amo tanto, tan grande es mi amor,

que te abrazaré y te preguntaré,

si me quieres tanto como lo hago yo.

Qué te perdone, ya te perdoné,

porque te amo tanto, tan grande es mi amor

que te abrazaré y te preguntaré

si me has extrañado, como lo hago yo.

Ahí mi amor.

Me aferre al saco de Darién, sin levantar la mirada, su mano en la cintura hacía cada vez más presión, como si quisiera trasmitirme lo que decía esa canción.

Me puse a pensar,

que no sirve de nada hablar de una traición,

no es el mejor remedio para el corazón,

uno se gana el cielo con perdón y no por rencor,

¿por qué recordar momentos tristes que me llenan de dolor?

mejor me acuerdo de tu risa, de tu voz

y de las cosas bellas que me dio tu amor,

que en vez de cerrarte la puerta y decirte

que debes marcharte, mejor es pensar que regresas conmigo

es por que me amaste

por que dedicarte

un millón de canciones como despedida

yo se que hago más si te canto estos versos como bienvenida.

No pude más, me solté de sus brazos y corrí, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Darién no me amaba como yo a él, lo había demostrado con creces, en cada una de sus visitas a los niños, cada vez que hacía como si yo no estuviera ahí, corrí hasta llegar al jardín, deje que el dolor y la frustración salieran de mí, Yessi y Luz llegaron a mi lado en cuestión de minutos.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Luz preocupada – yo solo me sorbí la nariz, evitando contestar.

- Sere yo…- la voz de Yessi, se notaba arrepentida, triste.

- Déjenme sola chicas, por favor- pedí, supongo que ellas entendieron que era lo mejor, porque no debatieron ni se empeñaron en hacerme compañía, sentí sus pasos alejarse, y en ese momento explotaron mis emociones, mismas que había tenido que controlar frente a ellas, había algo que tenía que gritar, tenía que decirlo aunque fuera al viento –¡TE AMO DARIÉN CHIBA!- grité - ¡TE AMO! – repetí nuevamente –te amo como nunca antes había amado a nadie- dije bajando la voz y apretando los puños.

- Repítelo por favor- era su voz- dime que no es un sueño lo que acabo de escuchar –murmuró bajito, su voz sonaba ronca, como si llorará, pero no estaba segura, me encontraba de espaldas a él –por favor no te calles, no ahora -no dije nada, me sentía muy abrumada – Serena por favor, habla, dime si me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, dime que lo nuestro no se ha apagado, dime que quieres intentarlo una vez más, dime algo, por favor princesa no te calles- me suplico con dolor, todas mis emociones se arremolinaron en mi cabeza - ¡DEMONIOS, DI ALGO SERENA!- Explotó - ¡TENGO AÑOS SIENTIENDO ESTO QUE ME QUEMA, QUE ME ALEGRA EL CORAZÓN Y QUE A LA VEZ ME HACE SENTIR TAN MAL, TE NECESITO CONMIGO, A MI LADO, COMO MI MUJER, MI COMPAÑERA, MI AMANTE! – Demandó -¡DIME QUE NO ESCUCHE MAL, DIME QUE ME AMAS!- Concluyó derrotado y supongo que ahí reaccione enfrentándome a mí misma, por primera vez.

Me gire para verlo con su rostro anegado de lagrimas – ¡TE AMO! ¡NUNCA HE DEJADO DE AMARTE, NUNCA!- Le confirmé y sus ojos se abrieron de alegría y sus lágrimas se hicieron más continuas - ¡SIEMPRE HAZ ESTADO AQUÍ!- Grité y señale mi corazón –¡AÚN CUANDO INTENTE ODIARTE NO PUDE, ESTO ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO! ¿CREES QUÉ FUÉ FÁCIL IRME?- Él me miró intensamente - ¡NO LO FUE Y MENOS CUANDO EN MIS HIJOS TE VEÍA A TI! ¡SABIENDO QUE DENTRO DE MI SE FORMABA ALGO QUE NOS PERTENECIA!- Exclamé – Pero tenía que hacerlo por ti, por mí, por nuestros hijos- esto último lo dije bajando la voz y cerrando los ojos, me había quitado un gran peso encima, finalmente había sido sincera conmigo y con él, surco nuestra distancia en dos zancadas y estrello sus labios fuertemente con los míos mientras sus manos recorrían mi espada y yo me apretaba fuertemente a él.

- Ya no hables del pasado- dijo a mi oído en un murmuro -vivamos un presente- comentó con voz ronca separando nuestros labios – de ahora en adelante no más mentiras, no mas daño, solo amor –volvió a besarme –si estoy soñando no me despiertes, si estoy despierto no dejes que me duerma, he soñado tanto con este día, pero pensé que tú… Que ya no- le coloqué un dedo en los labios.

- ¡TE AMO!- le repetí - NO es un sueño, es una bella realidad – uní nuestros labios en un beso más suave y tierno hasta que mis pulmones clamaron por aire –Darién -coloque mis manos en sus mejillas – vámonos de aquí, quiero estar contigo sin pensar en el mañana- él sonrió me tomo de la mano y caminamos en silencio hasta donde estaba su Ferrari rojo, ahora comenzaríamos una nueva vida sin los fantasmas del pasado, una vida agradeciendo al destino por sus travesuras, por que buenas o malas nos habían dado tres grandes motivos para vivir, para valorar y sobre todo para amar.

"Por qué el destino es caprichoso, malévolo, confuso, inclusive puede ser comprado, pero a nosotros, a nosotros nos habían tocado sus travesuras, las travesuras del destino que habían marcado nuestra vida con dolor, pero también con alegría y no importa que nos tenga deparado el futuro, lo encararemos fuertes, con la bandera de nuestro inquebrantable amor por delante, seguros de que no importa que pase en el mundo, él y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, aún después de la muerte, porque corazones como los nuestros están predestinados a la eternidad".

**FIN.**

Mayra llora buaaaaaaaaaaaaa se acabo espero que haya valido al pena la tardanza y que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capí tanto como yo lo disfrute mientras lo escribía un saludo muy especial a todos los que em dejaron Rev, me agregaron a favorito y a sus alertas esto no acaba aqui trabajo ya en el epilogo para tenerlo listo cuanto antes agradecer a mis Betas Diana, Luz y Yessi, a Diana por ayudarme con fragmentos de cada capi a yessi por su paciencia para editar estas 44 hojas y estos 21 capitulos y a luz por aguantarme en el mesenger cuando le preguntaba cosas las quiero mucho niñas de verdad gracias por todo

También agradecer a mis hermanitas y amiguitas de FF y a ti que estas leyendo ahora por dedicarle tiempo a esta ilucion que se volvió realidad en solo 8 meses nos vemos (pronto) con el epilogo

Besos

Mayra


	22. EPILOGO y fueron felices x 100pre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo la trama es mía.**

**Epílogo.**

**Pov Darién****. **

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado segundos antes, llegamos al estacionamiento y la ayude a subirse a mi Ferrari como en los viejos tiempos, le di la vuelta al auto y me introduje en la cabina, encendí el motor y aceleré, ella me había pedido que saliéramos del hotel pero ¿A dónde iríamos? Pensé en llevarla a la casa de la playa, pero estaba vacía, sin amueblar, así que me encamine rumbo a mi departamento, ella miraba por la ventana, seguramente asimilando las cosas, tome el dorso de su mano y lo acaricie suavemente, me miró y sonrió, recordé las palabras que me dijo Diana antes de venir a la fiesta de ACA, mi amiga me había llamado para felicitarme y cuando salió a relucir el tema del amor, yo le conté como estaba la situación con Sere.

- "_Sea varón como que en tres meses no le ha dicho que aún esta más que calado por ella- me reprochó enérgicamente. _

_- Dianita amiga mía y si me dice que no, ella a sido muy clara con su comportamiento, cuando voy por los niños se me esconde, es obvio que Serena ya no siente nada por mi, no le abriré mi corazón para que ella lo pisote nuevamente, me moriría- me justifique sintiendo una fuerte opresión en mi pecho. _

_- Pues que dramático, hombre al final- murmuró –y si ella esta esperando que usted dé el primer paso- comentó con ese tono que dice, no habías pensado en eso, ja._

_- No lo creo- debatí acongojado._

_- Mire doctor Chiba, póngase los pantalones y hable con ella, estoy segura de que esa mujer lo adora tanto como usted a ella, solo que por lo que han pasado hay temor, piense positivo, si le dice que si procure hacerla feliz, no más desconfianza, ni pleitos, ámela como quiere amarla y procure cuidarla por que si no-._

_- Si no que- la interrumpí juguetón, aunque sus palabras habían calado hondo en mí. _

_- Viajo y lo casco, usted sabe como soy yo- me amenazó con seriedad, aunque yo sabía que bromeaba._

_- No serias capaz, me quieres demasiado- le dije arrogante. _

_- No me conoce doctor- me advirtió, y esta vez, si me asusto, un poco. _

_- Está bien, gracias por llamar-. _

_-__ ¡Me esta colgando!- exclamó sorprendida - es cierto lo que dicen la verdad duele ¿No Darién?-. _

_- Nooo, voy conduciendo, tengo que llegar temprano al hotel y checar todo, te quiero amiga dale besos a los niños y si pasa algo te cuento luego, adiós- corté la llamada y suspire, lo que Diana me pedía era tan difícil". _

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones, era un número desconocido, sin embargo conteste.

- Diga.

- ¿Darién dónde demonios estas?- me gritó esa peculiar voz que reconocí casi inmediatamente.

- ¿Poly?- Serena me miró sorprendida.

- No, la reina de roma- ironizó -claro que soy yo, estoy acá en la fiesta y tú debes de dar cierto discurso en 10 minutos y resulta que no te encuentro por ningún lado- me amonestó claramente enfadada.

- No estoy en la fiesta- informé - tuve que salir, podrías dar tú el discurso- pedí reconociéndome a mí mismo que lo había olvidado, pero mi Sere era más importante, en ese y todos los momentos de mi vida.

- Dari corazón llegué hace 20 minutos del aeropuerto y me vine directo para acá, no tengo nada preparado- alegó angustiada -¿Dónde estas?- me cuestiono algo desesperada.

- Ocupado- respondí sonriendo, acaricie nuevamente la mano de Sere que me veía confundida, la voz de Poly podía escucharse en todo el auto- dile a Himeko que te ayude con el discurso, no pienso regresar- me preparare para el estallido que haría la intensa de amiga.

- ¿Estás con ella verdad?- cuestiono entre asombrada y emocionada.

- Puede ser- conteste divertido.

- ¡Ay no me digas que te la llevaste!-sonreí- ¡Noooooo!- exclamó dramatizando -Yo que quería conocer a la mujer por la cual no funcionaron mis tácticas de seducción- se quejó y juro, aunque no pude verla que hasta hizo un mohín.

Reí fuerte, Poly tenía unas ocurrencias –si estoy con ella, no molestes –le dije en tono de juego.

- Esta bien querido mío diviértete- me contesto siguiendo el juego.

- Seguro, ehh Poly, no me llames a menos que tu país quiera mandar una bomba nuclear al mío, si es así, cerciórate de que tenga tiempo de ir por mis hijos y llevarlos a un refugio- comente con seriedad.

- No creo que Colombia tenga tanto dinero para enviar una bomba nuclear a Japón, es más no creo que haya para mandarla a ningún lado, además recuerda que nosotros somos pacifistas- me replico en el mismo tono.

- No hablo de Colombia si no de tu país de residencia- alegué rodando los ojos.

- No seas tonto, los Estados Unidos de Norte América no harán eso con Japón, quizás con otro país- expresó airadamente.

- Por eso lo digo, suerte en el discurso, te quiero – me despedí y colgué sin dejarla hablar, que si no, nunca terminaría esa llamada.

El semáforo cambio de color justo a tiempo, atraje a Serena hacía mi y uní nuestros labios, nunca jamás me despegaría de esos labios rosas me prometí, el sabor de su saliva era exquisito y nuestras lenguas se movían en perfecta sincronización, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y por un estúpido que nos mando a buscar cuarto, Serena estaba sonrojada y se veía tan hermosa que pise el acelerador a fondo para llegar cuanto antes al departamento.

Su celular empezó a sonar, note como su boca se curvo en una sonrisa, obvio ya sabía quien era del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Yess,,, Si, sí estoy con Darién- apretó mi mano y por el rabillo del ojo vi como se mordió el labio- no se si llegare- me tense ansioso -dile a Luz que no grite, que la estoy escuchando, yo también las quiero mucho, cuiden de mis niños- suspiro profundamente y me miró consternada, yo pregunte con un gesto ella me hizo un ademán y siguió hablando:

- Hola Luz… Si amiga gracias, le diré… Ok te contare, ¿Contenta?...Lo suponía, hasta luego –colgó.

Minutos después estábamos en el elevador, volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso suave hasta que llegamos a mi piso, camine junto a ella con nuestras manos enlazadas, podía sentir que estaba nerviosa, al llegar a nuestro destino abrí la puerta y ella se quedo ahí de pie sin entrar.

- Sere- la llame –es pasado amor –le dije al saber lo que ella estaba recordando, la maldita noche del 10 de junio donde murió nuestra bebita –te amo, me amas ¿Recuerdas?-exprese con miedo, temía que ella se arrepintiera de la oportunidad que me estaba ofreciendo.

- Si, lo sé –murmuró, el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

Ambos entramos al departamento, deje que ella entrara primero, si al principio vacilo, al cruzar el umbral del lugar supe que estaba segura completamente, que ya no había marcha atrás, esto era el todo por el todo, para ambos. Mi corazón latía furiosamente, yo sabía que era por la expectativa, ¿Cuántos años sin ella en mis brazos? Demasiados. Tantos años sin ella ahora me pasaban la factura, mi pantalón se hizo estrecho. Observe su caminar sinuoso hacia la repisa de las fotos, tomo una entre sus manos, justamente una donde yo aparecía con nuestros hijos.

- Es una hermosa imagen -musito mas para si misma que para mí.

- No tanto, hace falta una parte importante para que este completa- susurré en su oído.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- Tú- le conteste flirteando, ambos reímos ante mi mal coqueteo.

Una vez que la risa nos relajo el ambiente se distendió. Me gustaría darle tantas cosas, la ansiedad nos estaba haciendo sus presas era evidente, puesto que los dos sabíamos lo que pasaría a continuación, haríamos el amor. Aunque las dudas eran más fuertes.

Y si… ¿No le gustaba? Ambos habíamos crecido, cosa bastante obvia. ¿Y si ya no éramos tan compatibles?... O sea, ella tenía ¿33? No estaba seguro ni siquiera que edad tenia. Y yo, ¿Yo? ¡Tenía 35! mierda estaba viejo, me dolió recordar la edad que tenia, sobre todo porque no quería arruinar el momento, que se viera opacado por el ayer, por esos momentos de pasión que habían marcado nuestras vidas, que habían sellado nuestros destinos, tenía miedo de que esa chispa que había ya no apareciera en nuestra entrega.

Ella trago en seco y ese solo movimiento hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Parezco una adolescente, estoy sumamente nerviosa- comento con que voz queda.

- Somos dos- reconocí abiertamente - ¿Podría traer champaña? ¿Flores? Lo que sea, solo dime- sugerí riendo -aunque no sé de dónde sacaré rosas para un momento tan especial como este- volví a reír de nerviosismo reconociendo que ambos parecíamos adolescentes.

Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en el gran sofá de cuero negro, puse los codos en mis rodillas y suspire sonoramente.

- No importa- susurró -¿Me besas?- pregunto tímidamente, yo enfoque mis ojos en ella y acaricié su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel.

- Si te beso una vez más no me detendré y te arrancaré toda la ropa- le confesé con sinceridad - quiero ser delicado, quiero que sea perfecto- exprese suspirando sonoramente y es que era la verdad, cuando yo la besaba me costaba controlarme y si lo hacía una vez más, pasaría lo mismo que en el ascensor, que en aquella despedida, que ese día en la disco.

"No, ahora tiene que ser perfecto", me dije a mi mismo con obstinación, ella sonrío y sus ojos brillaron por mi anterior declaración y porque creo adivino mi último pensamiento, con todo el autocontrol que aún tenía volví mi vista a la nada.

- La perfección no existe, me demoré en descubrirlo, ¿Me besas?- gire mi cabeza para mirarla y supe que lo tenía todo perdido.

Yo quería perfección, y lo que quería estaba frente a mí, en sus ojos, ahí tenia toda perfección del mundo… ¡Ella era perfecta!

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la escuche suspirar sonoramente. Fue solo un rose de labios y la corriente eléctrica se desato. El sentir nuevamente su cálido aliento en mi rostro, fue todo lo que basto para desatar la tormenta que venia aumentando en mí.

Arremetí con todo mi cuerpo en su boca y la recosté con un poco de brusquedad en el sillón, escuche una risita nerviosa dentro del beso pero poco me importo.

¡Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de su sabor!

Me lo negó demasiado tiempo, que se aguante. Comencé besar su cuello, a bajar por su clavícula, mis pensamientos se dispersaban entre sus suspiros y yo tuve que recordarme, que ella era delicada por que estaba dejándome llevar por mi instinto animal.

Por encima de su ropa comencé a masajear sus pechos, ganándome como premio ya no sus suspiros, si no gemidos, que se me antojaban de lo más sensuales en sus labios, recorrí sus piernas con mi mano libre hasta sus muslos y seguí más arriba hasta tocar sus redondos glúteos.

La vi arquearse de placer, fue cuando tuve suficiente de sus hombros y pechos, necesitaba besarla, ¡YA! Cuando la tuve cara a cara para besarla vi sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo, en promesa de una entrega absoluta sin reparos ni reproches.

Poco a poco y torturándome en el camino, la fui descubriendo de sus prendas, las cuales quedaron regadas por el piso de la sala.

Frente a mi quedo ella, mi princesa, mi mujer. Mi primer amor desnuda en cuerpo y alma. No pude ni quise evitar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta.

Me apoye entre sus pechos justo donde iba su corazón, mas bien mi corazón. Y lo bese, fue más que un beso de pasión buscando llevarla al éxtasis. fue un besos que buscaba llegar al alma. Sentí sus manos en mis cabellos desordenados que consiguieron abrazarme y apretarme más a ella.

Sentí correr a través de mis ojos las lágrimas del alma y escuche un suave sollozo salir de su pecho, yo no paré mis emociones, no quise interrumpir este reconocimiento de nuestra piel.

También llore con ella por lo que fueron minutos, aunque parecieron horas, yo necesitaba este momento con ella piel contra piel, corazón con corazón, y se que ella también lo anhelaba, por que además de lo físico nuestra alma sería entregada en ese momento.

Nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos y con sus pequeñas manos me tomo por los hombros y me sentó en el sofá, luego ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí. No pude evitarlo y tome con las manos su cintura, beso mi cuello y mi clavícula, tal como yo había hecho con ella.

Vi su mirada oscurecerse de deseo, su mirada hambrienta me excitaba. Comenzó nuevamente un beso desenfrenado, hambriento, proteste cuando ella rompió el beso y se separo de mí sin reparo de su desnudez.

Me tendió la mano y me lanzó una mirada llena de una invitación al placer, mismo que ya empezaba a sentir al tenerla junto a mí, apreciando su perfecto cuerpo. Obedecí como el idiota enamorado que soy. La seguí a mi habitación y la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas del cuarto, el panorama le dio un halo de extrema belleza a mi princesa, me vi obligado una vez más a recordar que ya no era la niña que estuvo en mi brazos hacía tantos años, ahora era una mujer.

- Ya no soy esa jovencita, de hace tantos años atrás- murmuró apenada.

- Yo tampoco- reconocí con seguridad, tratando de transmitírsela a ella.

- No solo mi cuerpo ha cambiado- expresó con tristeza –todo es diferente ahora- susurró.

- Lo sé, pero aun así sigues siendo hermosa, muy hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera –declaré mientras caminaba hacia ella, tome su cintura con mis brazos mientras nos uníamos nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

_Porque de nada sirve, no tiene sentido._

_Porque noches y días ya me dan lo mismo._

_Porque de nada vale todo lo vivido._

_Porque ya no hay razón si tu no estas conmigo._

Serena desabrocho mi camisa y yo me saque los zapatos como pude, mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y mi boca se empalagaba con el sabor de su saliva, hecho mi camisa hacia atrás y yo relaje los hombros para que cediera hasta caer al suelo.

_No todo a la primera suele ser perfecto._

_A veces necesitas un segundo intento._

_Se que te di muy poco y de eso me arrepiento._

_Pero puedo arreglarlo en un segundo intento._

Repaso cada uno de mis muslos y no pude evitar sisear mientras me besaba el cuello y me marcaba con sus manos hasta llegar a la pretina de mi pantalón, el cual se hizo más pequeño aun, mi pene estaba ansioso ante la expectativa de volver a sentir la exquisita calidez de mi princesa.

_Porque me duele el alma y ya no tengo calma._

_Porque ya no consigo vivir si no es contigo._

- Sere- susurré, ella me calló colocando sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca y no se lo negué, la exploró completamente mientras soltaba el cinturón y el botón de mi pantalón, sentí la cremallera ceder y mi pantalón cayó al suelo, levante las piernas para quitarme la estorbosa prenda y camine junto a ella hasta apoyarla gentilmente sobre la cama, corté mi beso para deleitarme de la imagen de mi ninfa, sus ojos brillaban, vi sus labios hinchados por tantos besos que la hacían verse aun más sexy, su pechos que se movían al ritmo de su respiración acelerada, la hermosura de la piel blanca de su cintura que daba paso a sus caderas y sus piernas de longitud perfecta, si ella era perfecta.

_En mi segundo intento voy a ser mejor._

_No voy a cometer otra vez el error._

_De dejarte sola y descuidarte amor_.

Volví a mirarla y vi que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, que miraba mi rostro, mi cuello, que descendía para apreciar mi pecho marcado por el ejercicio, mis abdominales, para después morder su labio inferior con gesto de necesidad al ver mi erección por encima de la tela del bóxer, me sentí algo cohibido debo admitir, ante su escrutinio, pero me relaje al sentir que ella también me encontraba deseable.

- Eres hermosa- dije para poder calificar su anatomía, aunque era una simple palabra que no llegaba a describirla, ella era mucho más que eso, pero parecía que mi oratoria se había perdido como mi sentido común y mi decencia.

Entonces tomé su pie, delicadamente quite su zapato y empecé a besarlo, ella empezó a temblar al sentir como mis labios y mi lengua avanzaban por la piel de sus pantorrilla para llegar a sus muslos, sentí mucho deseo de hacerla mía sin tanto jugueteo, pero si había esperado años por esto, unos segundos más no eran nada, quería marcarla de mí totalmente, y yo quería intoxicarme de su esencia antes de fundirme en uno solo, cada vez que avanzaba leves gemidos escapaban de su boca, vi como tomaba las sábanas y las retorcía entre sus dedos, le estaba causando placer y su placer aumentaba el mío, sentí la piel de su abdomen, la mordí levemente con mis labios dando gracias a Dios por ese lugar donde habían germinado mis hijos, ella respondió con un gemido aun más fuerte, no me pude evitar la tentación de lamerla hasta llegar a su cuello pero sin tocar sus pechos, de eso me encargaría después, lamí su cuello, busque como un hombre sediento su boca, volví a besarla con locura, ella empezó a tocarme el pecho enviando descargas a todo mi cuerpo, mi mano empezó a subir a través de su piernas pidiendo permiso para poder tocarla allí de donde se emanaba su olor dulce, ese que me hacía perder la razón, su piernas se abrieron lentamente mientras mis dedos sintieron su ardiente humedad, con mi dedo separe sus pliegues íntimos y comencé a estimular su clítoris que estaba un poco duro y sensible por lo excitada que estaba, el primer movimiento hizo que sus caderas chocaran con mi mano.

_Porque sin ti mi mundo es una perdición._

_En mi segundo intento te voy a llenar,_

_de tanta dicha que no vas a recordar_.

Baje mi cabeza a sus pechos que subían y bajaban rápidamente, debido a su errática respiración, lamí, succione, bese su pezón izquierdo mientras el derecho era masajeado por mi mano dándoles igual atención, Serena solo gemía ante mis caricias mientras tiraba de mi cabello, mi erección clamaba por su liberación, pero esta vez tenia que ser perfecto.

_Las noches de tormenta y de oscuridad._

_Es que te voy a dar amor y amor de más._

Llegue a su labios nuevamente buscando con urgencia un poco de mi droga, ella era mi droga y por Dios que sería un adicto condenado a muerte entre sus brazos, Serena me beso con urgencia, nos necesitábamos, el rose de nuestras pieles nos estaba quemando vivos.

–Te amo – me dijo y yo asentí mientras me quitaba el bóxer sin despegarme de sus labios, liberando así mi erección, nuevamente con mis manos aparte sus piernas para situarme dentro de ellas y guíe mi miembro a su entrada, lo introduje poco a poco mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto tiempo había esperado este momento.

_En mi segundo intento tú serás primero._

_Adornaré la casa con cada te quiero._

_Regare de flores cada paso tuyo._

_Y en el pasado solo quedara un orgullo._

_No todo a la primera suele ser perfecto._

_A veces necesitas un segundo intento._

Pegue mi frente con la suya al sentirme completamente dentro de ella sus manos se fueron a mi cuello y sus piernas a mi cintura profundizando nuestra unión.

_Se que te di muy poco y de eso me arrepiento._

_Pero puedo arreglarlo en un segundo intento._

_Porque me duele el alma y ya no tengo calma._

_Porque ya no consigo vivir si no es contigo._

Era como estar nuevamente en casa, empecé a embestirla suavemente, demostrándole con este acto que mi corazón siempre había sido suyo desde aquella vez que chocamos en Black Moon, Serena arqueo su espalda chocando sus caderas con las mías mientras luchaba con su respiración, la luz de la luna filtrándose en el cuarto hacia que el momento fuera único .

_En mi segundo intento voy a ser mejor._

_No voy a cometer otra vez el mismo error._

_De dejarte sola y descuidarte amor._

Aumente la velocidad de los movimientos, no había palabras para expresar las sensaciones, éramos solo ella y yo amándonos, demostrando que el tiempo ni el destino había apagado al llama del amor, nuestros corazones palpitaban a un mismo tono, nuestros movimientos sincronizados perfectamente, la habitación envuelta en jadeos y gemidos cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

_Porque sin tu mi mundo es una perdición._

_En mi segundo intento te voy a llenar,_

_de tanta dicha que no vas a recordar._

_Las noches de tormenta y de oscuridad._

_Es que te voy a dar amor y amor de más._

Llegamos al clímax juntos, como nuestra última vez, susurrando nuestros nombres mientras nuestros cuerpos temblaban por el placer que recorría nuestras entrañas, le di un último beso mientras le daba las gracias por aceptarme nuevamente en su vida y la de nuestros hijos, ella quito los mechones de mis cabellos que yacían pegados en mi frente a causa del sudor sonriéndome con esa dulzura que me había hecho enamorarme de ella.

Salí de su cuerpo y extrañe su calor, la atraje a mi pecho mientras ella trazaba planos inexistentes en el, bese sus cabellos sumiéndonos en un agradable silencio, en ese momento las palabras sobraban.

Serena se levanto de la cama arrastrando la sábana con ella y fue hasta el baño, minutos después volvió sonriente.

- ¿Crees que hemos acabado?- me dijo juguetona mientras se colocaba encima de mi cuerpo y tomaba mi miembro con sus manos.

- No- respondí con seguridad - ¿Tú crees que acabamos?- Le devolví la pregunta, ella río mientras negaba, froto mi miembro de arriba abajo –Sere- sisé mientras seguía con su tarea, la tome por las caderas y en un parpadeo ya estaba nuevamente dentro de ella amándonos, convirtiéndonos en uno solo sin pensar en el mañana, ni en el futuro, pero con la certeza de que no acabaría pronto.

Un nuevo día se colaba por las ventanas moví mi cabeza haciendo que mis huesos traquearan, abrí los ojos para ver que todo era real y no un sueño como lo temía, respire tranquilo, ahí estaba ella dormida boca abajo con la sábana de seda blanca cubriendo su trasero, su espalda estaba totalmente expuesta y sus pechos estaban contra el colchón, pensé despertarla mientras besaba su cuerpo, pero no, pensara que soy un maldito adolescente hormonado, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces la hice mía en la noche, de cuantas veces escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios cuando alcanzábamos el cielo juntos, sonreí pensando en que seguía siendo la misma que se entregó a mi después de haber bailado toda una noche, dulce y apasionada tal como la primera vez, estaba dichoso, era una dicha que no me cabía en el pecho, tanto que gritar era la única forma de liberar tanta felicidad, aunque me contuve, aún no era momento, faltaba la mejor parte, así que opte por levantarme despacio para evitar que despertara.

Recogí la ropa que estaba esparcida a lo largo del corredor, me di una ducha silenciosa mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pensé una y otra vez mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo. Salí del cuarto de baño, ella seguía dormida, fui hasta el closet y saque un pantalón de pijama y una camisilla blanca, me acerque un poco a la cama y baje hasta poderle dar un beso en la espalda, ella se removió inquieta más no se despertó, sonreí embriagado de felicidad y así salí del cuarto dispuesto a preparar el desayuno para mi reina.

Llegué a la cocina, cosa que no utilizaba desde que volví de E.U. Ya que por lo general siempre comía fuera, con los niños o en la mansión con mis hermanos, abrí el refrigerador, parecía un océano: _Solo agua,_ camine hasta donde estaba mi móvil y llame para que trajeran leche, huevos, algo de fruta y pan, al colgar lo guarde en mi pantalón y salí del departamento, no quería que mi princesa despertara con el sonido del timbre.

Solo me demore unos minutos, al regresar me asome a la habitación constatando que mi princesa seguía dormida.

Coloque los ingredientes en la cocina y me quite la camisilla ya que estaba haciendo bastante calor y empezaba a sudar, luego de esto me dedique a preparar el desayuno, en esas estaba cuando sentí como alguien me miraba, voltee para verla en el umbral de la entrada, tenía mi camisa puesta y el cabello desordenado, era obvio que acababa de despertar y aun así se veía extremadamente bella.

- Buenos días princesa – le dije regalándole una sonrisa – ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? Pensé que dormirías más – coloque las tostadas en un plato y termine de picar la fruta en trozos.

- Digamos que desperté y la cama se me hizo inmensamente grande sin ti –sonrío, yo la imité como un bobo enamorado.

- Sabes creo que mi camisa luce mejor en ti- comente suspirando.

- Si creo que luzco sexy- gire lentamente para terminar de hacer el desayuno- ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda.

- No tientes tu suerte Serena -murmuré entre dientes -no seré un adolescente, pero tengo hormonas y cuatro años célibe- rió traviesa mientras me dejaba un beso en el cuello, obligándome a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo -tú te lo buscaste-me gire y atrape sus labios con los míos apretándola de la cintura para que sintiera a mi muy ya dispuesto amigo.

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios mientras besaba su cuello, la alce y ella no tardó en entender el mensaje, enredó sus piernas en mis caderas y ambos gemimos ante el exquisito roce de nuestros cuerpos, así unidos la lleve hasta la encimera de la cocina.

- Da… Darién…Yo no soy el desayuno – me dijo con voz cortada y jadeante.

- En este momento si lo eres- sonreí maliciosamente- eres mi plato principal –susurré a centímetros de sus labios mientras soltaba los botones de la camisa para maravillarme una vez más con su exquisito cuerpo desnudo.

- ¡DARIÉN! – Grito al sentir mi mano en su entrepierna, la tome nuevamente en brazos buscando a tientas la recámara, esto sin dejar de besarla, cuando llegamos la coloque suavemente en mi cama y luego me tumbe sobre ella apoyándome en mis brazos, volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso cargado de pasión, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire la mire a los ojos y coloque dos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Te amo- le susurre- para siempre, por siempre –bese su frente.

- Yo también te amo –suspiro -fui tonta, un amor así de inmenso no se borra por más distancia y tiempo que nos empeñemos en marcar, este amor esta tatuado en nuestras almas, perdóname por entenderlo hasta hoy- comentó con voz apagada y viéndome directo a los ojos con esa mirada que tantas veces me obligaba a permanecer despierto en esas noches de soledad, deseando verme reflejada en ella una vez más.

- Shssss, ahora, aquí, no existe cabida para el pasado amor, ahora solo disfrutemos del presente, construyamos el futuro –ella me beso muy suavemente, fue solo un rose, pequeño, pero cargado con todo el amor que se, siente por mí.

- Te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir –acarició mi mejilla y yo entendí que no tendría otro momento como este luego de que los niños se enteraran, me acerque a su boca y le di un beso suave pero profundo, me separe de ella y lleve mi mano hasta la mesita de noche, tome la cajita de terciopelo vino tinto que había traído desde América, lo compre por que Diana insistió en que era mejor estar prevenido.

- Amor – suspire indeciso, ¿Hacerlo o no? Aún no teníamos 24 horas de habernos reconciliado -Sere creo que tu y yo ya hemos pasado muchas pruebas para estar juntos y la verdad no me importaría pasar muchas más si al final estarás conmigo –volví a tomar aire- cásate conmigo Sere, quiero que seas mi esposa, lo último que vea antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar –sus ojos estaban cristalinos y yo bese cada una de las lágrimas que habían salido sin permiso mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

- Si – susurró sollozando sutilmente – casémonos, no quiero estar separada de ti más –la bese.

- Este fin de semana- le comente entre el beso, sus ojos se abrieron y se separo de mis labios sorprendida.

- Es muy pronto Darién- expreso dudosa –como organizar tanto en tan poco tiempo-.

- Deja todo en mis manos tu solo ocúpate de tu vestido ¿Si? –exprese emocionado y con un tono medio infantil, reconozco que me gano la emoción, ella sonrío y asintió, en sus ojos no vi ninguna duda, volví a besarla mientras dejaba que mis manos vagarán por su cuerpo, jamás me cansaría de hacerle el amor, la había esperado demasiado como para querer y poder controlarme.

Era casi medio día cuando desperté después de haber llegado con ella una vez más al clímax debido a que el molesto sonido de mi celular resonaba en la habitación.

- Diga –conteste medio adormilado.

- ¡PAPI!- Chilló mi pequeña al otro lado de la línea.

- Buenos días princesa –le respondí risueño a mi princesita, acariciando la espalda de Sere que estaba recostada en mi regazo, ella también se había despertado con el insistente sonido del móvil.

- ¿Vas a veni hoy papi?- Me cuestiono en tono ansioso.

- Si amor, iré más tarde –la escuche gritar del otro lado de la línea mientras decía "viste si viene" y yo podría jurar que quien había marcado el número de mi móvil estaba rodando los ojos.

- La tía Luz dice que hoy talas opupado y no puede veni po eso y yo le dije que si venias hoy –se explico, Serena me miraba fijamente y por un momento me perdí en esos ojos celestes que tanto amaba, esto hasta que escuche un chillido en la línea.

- Darién- se dejo escuchar una voz.

- Si, yo soy- respondí tratando de despertar completamente.

- Soy Yess, dile a Sere que no se preocupe, los gemelos están en su clase de karate y yo me ocupo de Sel- me informó con amabilidad.

- Ok gracias, ehh podrías pasarme a Selene –pedí avergonzado.

- Si claro- rió, seguramente notando mi incomodidad.

- ¡Papitooooo!- Gritó mi pequeña.

- Si mi princesita-.

-Te kelo- gritó con voz risueña.

- Y yo a ti mi amor, nos vemos más tarde, un beso- espere a que mi niña colgara luego de un sonoro beso y colgué -buenos días otra vez –murmuré dándole un casto beso a Serena, su estomago rugió.

- Lo siento –su rostro se tiño de un leve rubor -¿Crees que podamos ir a desayunar?-Me cuestiono aún más sonrojada- muero de hambre- declaró sonriendo.

- Claro que si- sonreí y salí de la cama, me coloque el pantalón nuevamente, ella cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana mientras yo iba por el desayuno y lo traía hasta la cama, hablamos de cosas triviales para posteriormente ducharnos juntos donde volvimos a unir nuestros cuerpos y disfrutar de nuestra reconciliación.

Salimos del departamento, conduje en silencio con solo la melodía del viento, nuestras manos entrelazadas hacían que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido de lo normal, aunque bueno, eso siempre pasaba cuando la tenía cerca y de ahora en adelante sería así siempre, suspire, eso sería perfecto, llegamos a la mansión algo ansiosos y nerviosos…¿Y cómo no? Ya que les contaríamos a los niños los planes, la boda y que finalmente viviríamos juntos.

Entramos a la casa, Luna reparo en Serena vestida tal cual como el día anterior, más no dijo nada, yo solo reí mientras la veía dirigirse a la cocina, aunque las chicas le habían dado la mansión a ella y Artemis, Luna parecía ser la empleada aún, Sere pidió ser la que hablaría con los niños, Selene quizás no entendería, pero los gemelos eran niños inteligentes y muy probablemente empezarían a preguntar y ella los conocía mejor que yo.

Cuando entramos los niños estaban en la escalera, se miraron uno al otro y luego corrieron a besar a su madre, mi pequeñita bajo las escaleras y levanto sus bracitos para que la cargara.

- Aliba- me indico brincando, yo obedecí inmediatamente.

- ¿Mami por qué tienes puesto el mismo vestido de ayer?- Pregunto Endimión enarcando una ceja.

Serena me miro a los ojos – ¿Estabas detenida?– cuestiono Edward con preocupación.

Caminamos hasta uno de los salones de la casa con los gemelos detrás haciendo miles de preguntas y respondiéndoselas al mismo tiempo, Serena respiro profundo mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá con los gemelos en el medio, yo tenía a Selene en las piernas y como siempre ella jugaba con mis lentes –anoche estuve con papi – Endimión me miro ceñudo-hablamos y creemos que lo mejor es vivir todos juntos, pero queremos saber ustedes que piensan ustedes- comentó mi princesa en tono serio, pero sonriéndoles, brindándoles confianza para opinar con sinceridad.

Eddy abrazo a Serena – ¡Me gusta esa idea mami! - Dijo -así papi no se irá nunca-.

- ¿Qué te parece hijo?- le preguntó Sere a Endimión que estaba callado.

El niño suspiro –Papá- me llamó, yo lo mire fijamente y lo animé a seguir- ¿No te necesitaran más en la estación espacial?- expresó con seriedad.

- No, me quedaré en ACA hijo- su ceño se frunció más aún.

- ¿No te irás nunca más?- Cuestiono nuevamente y su tono de voz denotaba todo menos emoción, ahí comencé a preocuparme, cuando Endy era un bebito, él y yo nos llevábamos bien, recuerdo la conexión que sentí cuando nació y no respiraba, la angustia que sentí al ver como no reaccionaba a los masajes, y su emoción cuando me veía a sus casi dos años de edad, notando su actitud tan recelosa, era claro que nuestra conexión no era la misma, ahora me llevaba mejor con Edward, él era más abierto, quizás cuando Sere se fue, aunque era muy pequeño se sintió abandonado por mí, Endymión se levanto del asiento, camino murmurando y su rostro era pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- Serena lo halo del brazo con dulzura, hasta hacerlo sentar en sus piernas.

- No quiero que pase nada mami –suspiro mientras agarraba sus mejillas y la miraba a los ojos- no quiero que llores como en las noches cuando Sel pregunta cosas- mi corazón se apretó y Sere bajo la mirada -no quiero verte triste, yo te cuidaré mamita, a ti y a Sel, Edward y yo somos los hombres de la casa, papi puede irse, tú no tienes porque tener miedo, yo estaré contigo –la abrazo y un sollozo escapo de la boca de ella, yo acaricié su espalda levemente, dándole a entender con mi calor que estaba con ella, que juntos superaríamos todo aquello que nos perseguiría de nuestro pasado hasta borrarse de nuestro presente.

- Endimión –lo llame y el me miró atento -Tú y Edward seguirán siendo los hombres de la casa y los hombrecitos que cuidarán de mami y de Sel aunque me quede, siempre, escúchame bien, siempre deben cuidar a su madre y a Selene, así este yo con ustedes, pero si tu quieres no vivimos todos juntos, yo nunca haría nada que los lastimara, al contrario, quiero cuidarlos, ser aquello que ustedes necesitan y demostrarles cuanto los amo… ¿Qué me dices Endy? –Si mi hijo me decía que si, que me quería cerca, pero a la distancia, mi corazón se partiría en pedazos, ya había recuperado a Serena, pero aún me faltaba recuperar totalmente a los gemelos, con Selene era diferente, esa pequeñita me adoraba tanto como yo a ella.

- ¿Ningún astronauta morirá?- Su pregunta me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, estaba cediendo.

- No- respondí con firmeza -otro médico me esta remplazando, uno que no tiene hijos, ni familia –suspiro aliviado y luego me abrazo aunque Selene lo quitó automáticamente, demostrando su posesión sobre mí.

- Me gusta y quiero que todos vivamos juntos como la familia de Lina papá- sonrío- ¿Cuándo vamos a vivir todos juntos?- Apremio emocionado.

- En una semana -contesto Serena –ahora sean buenos y quédense con papá, yo voy a cambiarme de ropa y luego salimos todos juntos –los niños asintieron y me jalaron al jardín en donde me hicieron corretear detrás de ellos, sacándome una risa de completa felicidad, mi vida sería de ahora en adelante, lo que siempre había deseado, al lado de la única mujer que había amado en mi vida y la cual me había regalado además del amor, una dicha más: Nuestros hijos.

**Pov Serena.**

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que Darién y yo nos habíamos reconciliado, recuerdo el día que le contamos a los niños, él estaba nervioso, yo sabía que mis hijos morían por que viviéramos todos juntos y aunque Endy al principio se negó, termino aceptándolo como sus hermanos, no había podido sacarle mucho a Darién sobre la boda, solo sabía que sería en dos días y en una casa que había comprado en la playa, me pidió que mi vestido no fuese muy ostentoso y yo lo complací, deje todo en manos de Mina, después de todo mi hermanita quería hacerlo y era lo justo, ya que yo había diseñado el de ella, además yo me iba por diseños más tradicionales y esta vez quería algo sencillo, Yesi la ayudaba mucho con los detalles ya que ellas sabían más acerca de mi matrimonio que yo, ahora que lo pienso, creo que todos sabían más que yo.

Darién iba todas las noches a la mansión, charlaba con los niños les "ayudaba" con la tarea y jugaba un rato con Selene, era divertido llegar de la oficina y ver a Darién arrullando a Katy la muñeca de Sel, después de eso bajábamos a cenar, acompañábamos a los niños a su recámara y cuando ya estaban dormidos salíamos al jardín a apapacharnos un poco, entre besos y mimos nos susurrábamos lo mucho que nos amábamos, eso me tenía muy feliz puedo decir que ahora tengo felicidad completa.

- Tierra llamando a Serena - gritó Mina apoyada por Luz, Yesi venía llegando.

- Amm- fue lo único que pude articular, estaba pensando en esa vez que Darién-.

- ¡SERENA!- Gritó Luz chasqueándome los dedos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás en la novena nube amiga- Afirmó Yesi esbozando una sonrisa, ella sabía en que estaba pensando.

- Hasta ahora te das cuenta Yes- dijo Luz con burla, le saque la lengua en un típico gesto infantil.

- ¿Qué quieren?- Les cuestione un tanto irritada mirándolas a cada una.

- Necesito que firmes esto- Yesi me entrego unos papeles.

- ¿Qué son? -Pregunté viéndolos por encima.

- La compra de unas telas en Loock -¿Loock? Había olvidado por completo a Loock -para la nueva colección -completo Yesi.

- Ok ¿Ya tienen los diseños?-.

- Eso te traía, Karla ha estado trabajando conmigo esta semana y ya llevamos varios diseños realizados, Luz acaba de entregarme los de ella, solo faltan los tuyos para mandarlos a taller- comentó en su típico tono profesional, era obvio porque era mi mano derecha en Loock, además de buena amiga, Yesi era todo trabajo cuando la situación lo requería, aunque últimamente andaba distraída, Luz me había comentado que Malaquite tenía algo que ver, pero no había tenido un momento para hablar con ella, mi mundo era total y exclusivamente de Darién y de mis hijos en esos días.

- No tengo cabeza para eso ahora, Mina ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de los míos? Tengo varios diseños de otoño y verano recopilados en la caja fuerte- informé revisando los papeles que tenía enfrente.

- Si nos dimos cuenta que solo tienes cabeza para ALGUIEN -menciono Luz moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

- No empieces luz- me defendí rodando los ojos.

- Pero mírate mujer, haz bajado como 5 kilos en tres días, dile a ese hombre que te deje una noche para dormir, no querrás llegar con esas ojeras a la boda- alegó señalando mi rostro.

- Cállate -le dije en juego- no tengo ojeras aún – declaré pícara, todas reímos.

- Es verdad Sere, entendemos que estas muy feliz por todo, la boda, y el cumplimiento de tus sueños, pero no descuides lo que tanto nos ha costado construir, debes revisar estos modelos y revisar los que debes mandarle a Karla y Natalia- alegó Luz, mi amiga es muy demandante.

- Ok, lo haré ¿Contentas?- Me defendí rodando los ojos.

- Yo no he dicho nada -se excuso Yess.

- Pero piensas igual que ellas, por lo tanto eres culpable- añadí, ella sonrió.

- Ya que vas a revisar los diseños revisa estos, en especial el último me gusta mucho y yo lo diseñe- Mina me paso una cantidad de papeles exorbitantes -me gusta, no me gusta, me gusta, no me gusta- descarte como 15 o 16 de los casi 50 que me había traído Mina antes de llegar al del final me levante de mi silla muy rápidamente, algo paso que me tambalee, afortunadamente Luz me dio una mano.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Mina evidentemente preocupada.

- Perfectamente, solo me levante muy rápido y me maree un poco, pero ya estoy mejor- caminé hasta la caja fuerte y debatí con mis amigas los 10 diseños que debía mandarle a mis amigas en Chile, desafortunadamente Karla, Natalia y Gaby no podrían estar en la boda por compromisos adquiridos en Loock, la verdad es que me sentía fatigada, muy cansada y creo que mi estado era muy evidente.

- ¿Seguro estás bien?- Preguntó nuevamente mi hermana.

- Lo estoy, créeme -le conteste segura, tenía un pequeño malestar, pero no era para tanto.

- ¿Te estás cuidando?- Soltó Luz de repente sin alzar la mirada de los papeles.

- ¿Qué?- Articulé en voz alta.

- No te hagas la tonta, te pregunte si te estabas cuidando, tú sabes, condón, píldora, inyección, que se yo, el ritmo también es buena opción- Mina y Yesi rieron, yo rodé los ojos.

- Trabajen si - refunfuñe extendiendo los diseños en el escritorio.

- Eso quiere decir que no –se dejo escuchar en un murmuro burlón, a veces me daban ganas de ahorcar a mis amigas.

- Bruja- expresé sarcásticamente -por que no vas y te adivinas los números de la lotería- dije con ironía.

- Sere- hablo mi hermana y yo sude frío -no es por ser ave de mal agüero, pero te recuerdo que los soldaditos de Darién son muy eficientes- alegó Mina entre seria y divertida.

- ¿Cómo así? -Preguntaron mis amigas al unísono.

- Mina por Dios no vayas- demasiado tarde, ella había comenzado su relato.

- Bueno, la primera vez de Sere y Darién fue en Black Moon y recuerda que quedaste embarazada, esa es una- enlisto.

- Era mi primera vez y estaba en mis días fértiles- comente defendiéndome.

- La segunda- Yess y Luz escuchaban con atención- fue en la inseminación, te la hicieron una sola vez y resultaste embarazada- explicó.

-Yo quería un bebé y tuve dos, estaba feliz, quería que sucediera- alegué.

- Bueno- dijo mi no tan adorada hermana en ese momento encogiéndose de hombros -y la tercera fue en el elevador y tenemos a Selene corriendo por los pasillos de la casa todas las noches- informó con semblante especulador.

- Mina fue un momento sin pensar, que querías que lo parará y le pidiera preservativos -mis amigas rieron -esta vez estoy segura, eso no es la razón del malestar además solo han pasado tres días-.

- Si, pero te la vives todas las noches en su departamento, crees que no me he dado cuenta, luego que acuestan a Sel se van al jardín y cuando voy a ver ni tus luces Serena- comentó Luz.

- Bueno amiga- intervino Yesi ¿Cómo estás tan segura que no?- Pregunto -se que es pronto, pero- la interrumpí.

- No puedo tener más hijos- murmuré, todas me miraron fijamente- no me vean así, cuando nació Selene tuvieron que hacerme una operación, tuve un sangrado en las de trompas de Falopio y era necesario- informé escuetamente.

- ¿Estás esterilizada?- Mina me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

Asentí levemente -¿Darién lo sabe?- Me cuestiono Luz.

- No le he dicho- comente bajando la voz mientras agrupaba los diseños que enviaríamos a Loock.

- ¿Y si el quiere tener un hijo más haz pensado eso Serena? –Me regaño Luz, en ese momento, la realidad me golpeo fuerte ¿Y si Darién quería otro bebé? Yo no podía tenerlo.

- El tiene que saberlo amiga-dijo Yess –si empezaron de cero, sin secretos ni engaños, debes ser honesta, dudo que eso cambie lo que ahora tienen, su amor es sólido, pero si debe saberlo, es tu obligación enterarlo de esa situación- añadió palmeando mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Debes decírselo- acotó Mina.

- Volvamos al trabajo- ordené débilmente, tratando de que las chicas no notaran cuan preocupada me había colocado mi reciente descubrimiento, minutos después Mina y Luz se fueron con los diseños que habíamos escogido ya que tenían que mandarlos a Chile lo más pronto posible, Yess se quedo, me conocía bien y sabía que estaba preocupada.

- Ey- me llamó suavemente -¿Se aman no?- Pregunto mi amiga, después de varios minutos de silencio mi celular sonó, mire la pantalla, era Darién -no te digo que debe ser ahora, pero debes hacerlo- se levanto de la silla y salió rápidamente de la oficina, dándome mi espacio.

- ¡Hola!- Lo saludé animosa, evitando que mi nerviosismo se evidenciara en mi voz.

- ¡Hola amor! ¿Qué tal tu día?-Me respondió en el mismo tono.

- Bien ¿Y tú?-.

- Nada del otro mundo, firmar papeles, hacer rondas, supervisar residentes, lo de siempre- enlistó.

- Ummm igual yo, Mina y Luz se acaban de ir estábamos escogiendo los diseños para la nueva colección de Loock- informé escuetamente.

- ¿Estás bien? Te siento extraña ¿Problemas en la oficina?- Eso es lo malo de una relación como la nuestra, no puedes ocultar emociones aún por teléfono, somos muy perceptivos al estado de ánimo del otro.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes -le dije respirando profundamente, la boda era en tres días- estoy cansada, es todo- mentí a medias.

- Ohh, yo llamaba para ver si querías almorzar conmigo, podemos ir a Cristal Tokio con Lita y Drew- comentó entusiasmado.

- Darién debo contarte algo- le solté en un arranque de valentía.

- ¿Puede esperar hasta el almuerzo o necesitas que vaya ya a tu oficina?- Me cuestiono evidentemente preocupado, lo cual yo deseaba evitar.

- Creo que puedo esperar- suspire.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? Puedes decirme por teléfono- me ánimo.

- Creo que es mejor decírtelo personalmente- expresé derrotada y angustiada.

- ¿Amor debo preocuparme? Por que eso esta pasándome, si quieres puedo salir ya para tu oficina o encontrarnos en un café- eso era justo lo que quería evitar, pero confesar algo así no era cualquier cosa y yo estaba nerviosa por la reacción que él pudiera tener al saber eso que desde hacía unos minutos había empezado a atormentarme.

- ¡NO!- Grité- por favor déjame pensar las cosas ¿Sí?- Rogué.

- Me preocupas Serena, dime lo que sea ya- demandó angustiado.

- Por favor Darién, nos vemos en Cristal Tokio a las 12 -cerré la llamada y me senté en mi silla giratoria, veía mi felicidad esfumarse y eso no podía ser, vi en la mesa uno de los diseños que Mina me había dejado, tome la hoja, era mi vestido de novia, suspire mientras veía el diseño, era bastante sencillo, en dos piezas tipo gitana, camisa sin mangas de tirantes, con pequeñas florecitas de color blanco, la falda llegaba hasta los talones, en la cabeza tenia una pequeña bandana de color blanco, el diseño era sencillo pero hermoso.

Las siguientes horas me la pase pensando en como le diría a Darién que no podríamos tener más hijos, el teléfono me recordó donde estaba.

- Dime Esmeralda -le dije a mi asistente.

- El señor Chiba esta aquí ¿Lo dejo pasar?- Me cuestiono, y es que yo había solicitado que nade me molestará hacía unas horas atrás.

Lo sabía, sabía que vendría -si déjalo pasar- Darién entró a la oficina, se veía preocupado.

- Amor- me dio un ligero beso al llegar junto a mi -ya estoy aquí – se anunció, aunque no era necesario, su presencia era más que evidente -¿Sucede algo?-.

- Quedamos en vernos a las 12 - le recordé fingiendo enojo.

- No tenía pacientes, además estaba muy preocupado- se defendió esbozando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

- Estoy bien Darién –le aseguré -tengo que terminar de revisar estos documentos, no puedo salir ahora-.

- Te espero - saco su laptop y se sentó frente a mí sin darme tiempo a replicar, así que yo asentí como tonta y me dispuse a terminar los pendientes que tenía toda la mañana revisando, de vez en vez subía mi rostro para examinarlo, sus labios delgados, su perfecta nariz, esos ojos que me volvían loca, su mandíbula cuadrada, su…

- ¿Te gusta lo que vez? –Me cuestiono con una sonrisa arrogante, yo estaba tan embobada que ni me había dado cuenta de que él me estaba viendo -amor no estas revisando nada- me hizo notar sutilmente - ¿Porqué no me dices que te sucede?- Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y yo las aleje rápidamente -¿Qué sucede?- Volvió a cuestionar y esta vez note temor en sus hermosos orbes azules.

- Salgamos de aquí – él enlazo su mano a la mía y salimos rápidamente, llegamos al auto mientras pensaba en como decirle, la idea de que el quisiera otro bebé me ponía muy nerviosa-¡DETENTE!- Exclamé cuando pasábamos por el parque numero diez, el mismo donde tantas veces él y yo habíamos paseado, donde hablábamos, soñábamos, donde tantas veces me arme de valor para contarle de los gemelos, pero que al final nunca era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, sin decir nada, me baje del coche y corrí hasta el puente, ese era mi lugar de relajación, mi sitio favorito, estaba actuando como una chiquilla, lo sabía, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, sentí la mano de Darién en mi hombro, me gire y lo abrace aspirando su aroma a madera y menta, él me devolvió el abrazo y acarició suavemente mi espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede princesa? Me estas preocupando- beso mis cabellos- sea lo que sea, dímelo por favor- suplico algo desesperado.

- ¿Quieres más hijos?- Pregunté abruptamente.

- Sere- dudó -¿Estás?- Me separo de su cuerpo y me miro a los ojos, yo negué fervorosamente.

- Te pregunte si tú quieres más hijos- expresé irritada y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno amor, eso es algo que pensaremos después- comentó confuso.

- Darién solo contéstame -me separe de él enojada.

- Si, tal vez, no lo sé… ¿Por qué preguntas?- Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero respire profundo para que no salieran -Serena- tomo mi mentón y lo alzo para mirarme -puedes decirme ya que es lo que quieres decirme- demandó suavemente.

- No puedo dártelos –le dije en un susurro.

- Amm- fue todo lo que dijo, me separe de él y camine hasta la barra del puente.

- No puedo tener más hijos Darién –informé con voz apagada –si tú quieres tener más hijos, entonces no sería prudente que tú y yo –sentí como me tiraban para hacerme girar, los labios de Darién aplastaron los míos no dejándome terminar de hablar.

- Ni lo digas- me amenazó -no te dejaré ir, no esta vez –aseguró al separarnos por la falta de aire –te amo y no me importa nada más – pego su frente con la mía y cerro los ojos -tenemos tres hijos, eso para mi es suficiente, mi pequeña bailarina, mi princesa, la niñita de mis ojos y mis campeones, los que llevaran el legado Chiba, ellos y tú hacen que mi vida este completa, no necesito a nadie más… ¿Me entiendes Serena?- Espeto con fiereza besándome de nuevo hasta dejarme sin aliento - así que no me digas que no sería prudente seguir con los planes de la boda por que no te lo permito-.

- Darién- susurré, él volvió a besarme.

-Todo esta bien princesa, todo esta bien- murmuró atrayéndome hacía él en un cálido abrazo, nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos más disfrutando del otro, sin prisas, hasta que las necesidades humanas nos obligaron a seguir con lo planeado desde el principio -tengo hambre, vamos a comer- me dijo, su estómago lo apoyo rugiendo, seco las persistentes lágrimas que salían sin permiso de mis ojos y me beso en la frente, tomo mi mano y caminamos al coche, en cuestión de minutos estábamos en Cristal Tokio.

Lita y Drew nos saludaron efusivamente, a mis amigos les había ido muy bien con el negocio restaurantero, Milenio de plata y Cristal Tokio eran unos de los mejores lugares de la cuidad, ya sentados en la mesa Darién habló, sacándome de mis divagues emocionales.

- ¿Mejor? –Murmuró mientras acariciaba una de mis manos con las suyas, se quito los lentes y pincho el puente de su nariz -quiero que estés tranquila ¿Sí? Y que- suspiro- por favor nunca intentes separarme de ti – yo asentí -Serena eres mi vida, mi pareja, la mujer con la cual envejeceré, por favor no intentes alejarme- y en su voz percibí una suplica y temor, yo no quería dañarlo, no más de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado, él no lo merecía.

- Lo siento, pensé que tal vez tú, es decir, que querrías –suspire- yo ya no podría dártelo, no puedo amarrarte así- me dije tonta en mi mente una y otra vez, no dije nada coherente, pero la mirada de Darién me indico que si me había entendido.

- Te escuchas, no me amarras, por Dios deja de pensar esas bobadas- comentó enfadado - aunque si me gustaría saber por que no puedes tener hijos, soy médico, quizás no estés del todo esterilizada ¿Fue una extirpación de la matriz?- Me aturdió como cambió del enojo a la preocupación, pero no podía molestarme por eso, una vez más mis inseguridades habían opacado esa felicidad que nos negué durante años, así que lo menos que podía hacer era aguantarme, después de todo, tenía su amor y eso era lo único que importaba.

- No –le aclaré- fue en el nacimiento de Selene, tuve un sangrado en una de las trompas de Falopio, al parecer tuvieron que cortarlas un poco, el médico me explico que eso me imposibilitaría tener más hijos, al principio no me importo, tenía a los gemelos y en ese momento solo importaba Selene, fue muy difícil todo con ella, si bien el embarazo de los gemelos no fue del todo agradable -un asomo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos azules y yo acaricié su mejilla- estuve mucho tiempo metida en hospitales- rectifique – así cuando conocí a Kak Tomas era mi doctor, en fin, Selene era diferente, ella era el producto de nuestro amor y por eso quería que ella viviera-.

- Lamento no haber estado contigo- me dijo en un susurro, tome mis manos y las lleve a su rostro.

- No fue tu culpa, yo lo decidí así- le recordé.

- Aunque no queramos, eso siempre va estar presente, pero yo voy a hacerte muy feliz todos los días de mi existencia, voy a borrar mi ausencia de esos momentos, llenando tu vida de amor y haciéndote muy feliz a ti y a mis hijos- declaró con la mirada vidriosa, yo sonreí y lo bese fugazmente en los labios, uno de los meseros llego con nuestra comida y pareció que nos olvidamos por un momentos de todos, nos dábamos a probar de nuestros platos y Darién nunca soltó mi mano, el mal momento había quedado atrás.

- ¿A que hora salen los gemelos del colegio?- Preguntó, yo revisé mi reloj.

- En 20 minutos y Selene en 30 –respondí mientras salíamos del restaurante tomados de la mano.

- Pensé que tendríamos mas tiempo solos – refunfuño como un niño pequeño, me dio un beso en el cuello, beso que erizo todos y cada uno de los bellos de mi cuerpo.

- ¡Darién! – Chillé- estamos en la calle- le recordé incómoda.

-Tú tienes la culpa, eres demasiado provocativa – rió – ¿Tienes que trabajar en la tarde? –.

- Las chicas pueden encargarse, vamos por los niños- él asintió, llegamos a la escuela y baje primero, Edward estaba esperándome algo serio, me hizo agacharme a su altura y me susurro muy bajito que Endimión estaba en la enfermería, corrí hasta el lugar sin siquiera esperar a Darién que venía detrás de mi.

Al llegar a la enfermería Endy tenía una gran ranura en su cabeza y estaba acostado en una camilla.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté revisando la herida.

- ¡Hola mami!- Me saludó mi pequeño- Jugábamos fútbol y me golpee con el arco –informo mi niño riendo.

- ¿Te duele? –Cuestioné, en ese momento Darién llegó junto a nosotros y se asusto notablemente al ver la herida.

- ¿Estás bien campeón? –Pregunto mientras revisaba la herida, la enfermera entró en ese momento.

- ¿Ustedes deben ser los padres?- Afirmó -fue un golpe fuerte, pero recuerda su cumpleaños, estará bien- la simpleza con la que lo dijo hizo enojar a Darién.

- ¿Usted es?- Pregunto más serio que de costumbre.

- Soy la enfermera –respondió la jovencita –está bien, solo fue un golpe-.

Si las miradas mataran la escuela estaría sin enfermera -Creo que es mejor llevarlo a ACA, quiero que le hagan una revisión –me miro fijamente.

- Papi estoy bien –alego mi pequeño -mira tengo 5 dedos, nada mas fue un golpe, ya ni me duele-.

- De igual forma te llevaré- declaró con rotundidad y cuando se ponía así, era mejor no contradecirlo.

- Tenemos que ir por Selene –le recordé, me pareció que Darién estaba un poquito histérico.

Subimos al coche y Darién obligo a los gemelos a colocar su cinturón, yo acaricie su brazo para calmarlo.

- Está bien –susurré para tranquilizarlo.

- No puedo creerlo- explotó -como dice que está bien, no lo ha revisado siquiera o es que acaso tiene visión de rayos equis para saber si no tiene un –lo interrumpí.

- Darién nunca te caíste de pequeño- me miro enojado –entiende, son niños, se caen, tropiezan, no es la primera vez, Endimión siempre ha sido el más inquieto por lo tanto el que más cicatrices tiene- le aclaré, informé, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de no saber mucho de nuestros hijos.

- ¿Me estoy portando como un padre primerizo verdad? –Reconoció apenado mirándome a los ojos aprovechando que el semáforo había cambiado de color.

- Eres un padre primerizo- reí - tranquilo amor, debes tomar estas cosas con calma, ¿Estás bien verdad amor?- Miré a Endimión, él alzo su pulgar –Vez-.

- Sólo estaré más tranquilo si le hago ese examen, a si que por favor vamos por Selene y luego a ACA, dame paz mental por favor-.

- Como tu digas –le di un casto beso y escuche claramente un wacala en la parte de atrás, Darién rió mientras susurraba si pensarían lo mismo en unos 10 años más, llegamos a la academia de Sel y Darién bajo por ella, al verlo su carita se ilumino, mi hija lo amaba y ¿Quién no lo amaría? Darién era el hombre perfecto.

Luego nos fuimos ACA, Sel tenía hambre así que dejamos a los hombres y ella y yo nos fuimos a la cafetería de la fundación, cuando volvimos Darién se veía más tranquilo.

- ¿Está bien?- Pregunté, aunque yo sabía la respuesta.

- Perfecto, como un roble –sonrió- si, no me mires con esa cara de te lo dije, ahora estoy más tranquilo- yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

- ¡Hola corazón! –dijo una mujer de espaldas a Darién mientras le tapaba los ojos, conocía a Himeko, no era ella, Darién aparto las manos y al verla su rostro se ilumino mientras la abrazaba.

- Pensé que te habías ido –comento él con una sonrisa y sentí que la sangre corría muy rápido por mis venas.

- Estaba muerta, es un viaje muy largo, así que estos días me dediqué a conocer Tokio, ya sabes, quizás encuentre a mi príncipe azul- la chica rió yo veía cada vez más rojo, Selene empezó a tratar de zafarse de mi mano, a mi hija no le gustaba que su padre le prestara mas atenciones a otras mujeres que a ella, así que la solté y de inmediato se metió entre ambos tirando de sus pantalones.

- ¡Aliba! –Demando con el ceño fruncido, Darién lo aliso con un dedo.

- Que niña más linda –comento la mujer sonriéndole a mi hija.

- Poly ella es mi niña- expresó Darién con orgullo.

- ¿Niña? ¿No que eran gemelos?- Cuestiono contrariada la mujer.

- Si, son gemelos- aseguró -Edward –lo llamo –y Endimión, esta es mi princesa –Selene lo abrazo fuertemente –y ella es Serena –me hizo una ademán con la mano para que me colocara justo al lado de él.

- Amor ella es mi amiga Julieta Areque o mejor dicho Poly- nos presentó.

- A sí que tú eres Serena- me evaluó - un placer conocer a la mujer que ha tenido a este hombre comiendo de su mano por mas de 15 años, créeme cuando te digo que soy tu admiradora número 1- declaró emocionada.

- El placer es mío- le di la mano, mi sangre fluía normal, Darién me había contado acerca de Poly y Diana, sus mejores amigas en Nueva York.

- Poly tenemos que irnos, los diablillos tienen hambre- se excusó mi príncipe -pero asistirás a la boda ¿Verdad?-.

- ¿Crees que me la perdería?-negó sonriente -además tú eres el jefe, no creo que te molestes si tardo unos días en regresar al trabajo- Darién rodó los ojos -además Rosse esta más que feliz ocupando mi lugar – rió -te dejo ir, revisaré con Himeko unos informes- anunció -te quiero bombón-.

- Nunca cambiaras- espeto en tono bromista mi amado pelinegro.

- Sabes que no –le contesto mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la oficina de Himeko.

Salimos del hospital directamente a casa de Darién, en el camino compramos unas lasañas para los niños, llegamos al departamento, preparé las lasañas, bueno las calenté y se las di a mis niños y Darién, se sentó junto a los gemelos a hacer la tarea mientras yo bañaba a mi pequeña Selene para que durmiera la siesta, tarde normal, de una familia feliz, pensé en mis adentros.

Luego nos sentamos a ver la familia del futuro, él y yo en el sofá y los gemelos en la alfombra mientras Selene dormía en la habitación de Darién, el día paso rápidamente cuando reparamos en el tiempo ya era de noche.

- Quédense por hoy – me suplicó mi amado con un puchero igualito a los de Selene, ya sabía de donde había salido tan manipuladora esa pequeña.

- No tienes suficientes camas –comenté haciéndome del rogar.

- Aún esta la de Himeko y una de las cunas que compre cuando los gemelos eran bebés, solo es cuestión de armarla, anda no seas malita dime que si- apremió viéndome con ojos de gatito de Shreck.

- Ok, tú ganas –le di un beso y nuevamente escuchamos un wacala por tres.

- Papi las mujeres, tienen bichos en la boca, no se como puedes besar a mamá en la boca eso es puaj –dijo Edward.

- Los ñiños tamben tienen bichos vedad papi- el aludido asintió- pol eso yo no besade nigun ñiño hasta que tenga teinta vedad papi –dijo Sel mirando a su papito, cuando Darién volvió a asentir se volteo sacándole la lengua a sus hermanos, yo le di un codazo en las costillas y él me dio un que mudo, vimos un par de películas más, Shreck, el jorobado de Notre Dame, Selene insistió en ver Barbie, aventuras de sirena, Darién pidió unas pizzas comimos y reímos como una familia, porque eso éramos, una familia, mi familia.

A las 8 en punto Edward y Endimión estaban en la cama que antes le pertenecía a Himeko, mis niños eran muy puntuales en al hora de sueño, yo tenia a Selene en brazos, ya estaba dormida solo esperaba que Darién terminara la cuna o si no alguien dormiría en el sofá.

- Listo –anunció con una cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no se derrumbara a media noche?- Me dio una mirada envenenada y yo reí.

- ¿Qué insinúas? Dices que soy una mal ajustador –frunció su ceño -es segura –me dio un beso en la frente y uno a mi pequeña, la acosté en la cuna y le coloque uno de los peluches que Darién le había comprado y estaban en el departamento, mire a mis pequeños dormir y di un beso en la frente de cada uno, él me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Entre a su habitación y a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo vivido en nuestra reconciliación y lo que ha pasado en estos días, las chicas tenían razón no había una noche que Darién y yo nos demostráramos cuanto nos amábamos, me di una ducha rápida y me coloque una de sus camisetas, cuando salí él ya estaba en la cama, solo tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama de seda negra, me palmeo el colchón yo obedecí de inmediato y me acosté a su lado.

Sus manos bajaron a mis muslos como siempre -sabes las chicas me mandaron a decirte que me dejaras una noche para dormir – no me presto atención, siguió besando mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi pierna- creo que debemos hacerles caso, no querrás que tenga ojeras el día de la boda- me miró a los ojos, me dio un casto beso y se acomodo en su almohada.

- Esta bien – suspiro -prometo no caer en la tentación hasta el día de la boda, y no lo hago por ellas lo hago por ti- me acomodo entre sus brazos y yo apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

"El sueño era horrible, Darién estaba con otra, no podía ver su cara, cargaba un bebé, se veía feliz, lo peor era que me dejaba por estar seca". Desperté sudando y con el corazón acelerado miré a Darién, estaba dormido "nos amamos" - me repetí- "solo fue un estúpido sueño", me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo, fui hasta la cocina y tome un vaso con agua mientras me calmaba, el reloj mostraba que eran las 3 de la madrugada, pase por la habitación improvisada de los niños, Edward y Endimión yacían enredados como siempre uno encima del otro, Sel apretaba fuertemente el osito de peluche, ya más calmada volví a la habitación pero no podía dormir.

Me senté en la cama admirando a Darién, su cuerpo delineado, su rostro que parecía cincelado por ángeles, su cabello negro, suspire mientras recordaba el día que lo conocí.

_Flash Back-_

_Había salido con Luna y Mina para el parque, tenia 14 años y a mi nana, le gustaba llevar a Sammy a ese lugar, yo me sentía grande, Mina se divertía en los resbaladeros así que me senté en la falda de un árbol y entonces escuche una melodiosa voz seguida de una guitarra. _

_Me la paso los días solo en mi habitación._

_No me atrevo a llamarte o a enviarte un mensaje de texto que,_

_diga que soy quien te escribe canciones, mil historias de amor._

_Aunque nunca te enteres que los protagonistas del cuento somos_

_tú y yo, mientras tanto mi mundo da vueltas como si estuviera colgado del ventilador._

_Aquí estoy enamorado de ti, alucinando de tanto quererte._

_Loco por que estés junto a mí._

_Enamorado de ti, armándome de valor para verte y al fin_

_decirte todo,_

_Todo lo q siento por ti…_

_Desde ese día me encantaba ir al parque, todos los días hacia lo mismo, iba sola o acompañada, cuando Luna me dijo que mis tíos había decidido pagarnos un internado para señoritas en Londres me dio una gran tristeza, tenía dos años espiándolo y aun no sabía su nombre, ese día en especial, unos días antes de irme a Londres lo escuche cuando hablaba por teléfono._

_- ¡Hola Tai!…. Una fiesta, no tengo ganas, sabes que no me gustan, ok como despedida, si no me voy al fin del mundo ¿A donde llego? Si, esa es la disco que esta por la venida central Black Moon ¿Verdad? Ok, hay estaré a las 7 en punto nos vemos –colgó. _

_Despedida, pensé, se iría, pero… ¿A dónde? Tenía un dato: Black Moon y solo unas horas, llegue a casa y convencí a Mina, fue fácil, ella mentía mejor que yo así que fue ella la encargada de pedirle el permiso a Luna, Haruka y Michiru nos acompañaron, a las 7 en punto estaba en Black Moon, después de sobornar a los guardias pues éramos menores de edad nos dejaron pasar, no tarde mucho en ubicarlo, pero necesitaba valor, gracias a Haru nos vendieron unas botellas de vodka y cuando ya me sentía contenta fui a la barra donde él estaba. _

_Esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida._

_Fin flash back-_

Ahora temía que mi vida desapareciera, no soportaría si Darién se alejará de mí, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, al tiempo que un dedo la quitaba amorosamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Me preguntó medio adormilado.

- Te amo – él suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Y yo a ti- susurró -no debes llorar - me atrajo hacia él hasta quedar en sus piernas.

- Ámame -fue todo lo que tuve que pronunciar para que Darién me besara lentamente mientas con sus manos soltaba los botones de la camisa que cubría mi cuerpo para unirnos en uno solo como todas estas noches para que entre besos y caricias me recordara que solo me amaba a mi, alejando inseguridades y miedos absurdos.

**Pov Darién. **

Desperté al sentirme solo en la cama, busque a Serena con la mirada más no la hallé, imagine que estaba en el baño así que preferí cerrar los ojos al sentir sus pisadas acercándose, entro a la habitación y se sentó con cuidado en la cama como evitando despertarme, acarició mi mejilla, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de ella fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviese recordando algo, solo esperaba que no fuera nada relacionado con Atenea o con lo que hablamos por la tarde, una lágrima esquiva rodó por su rostro y eso me puso alerta, algo sucedía pero, ¿Qué? Limpie la lágrima rápidamente, ella abrió los ojos, estaban tan cristalinos por las lagrimas no derramadas que me alerto más.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté medio adormilado.

- Te amo –me dijo con voz rota suspire mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- Y yo a ti- susurré - no debes llorar por eso-le dije mientras la atraía hacia mi hasta que quedo en mis piernas.

- Ámame - me dijo y yo no necesite más, la bese lentamente trasmitiéndole mi amor con cada poro de mi cuerpo.

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente, el rostro de mi Sere se veía más tranquilo, me colóquelos pantalones y salí a la sala.

Selene estaba viendo dibujos animados mientras tenia su vaso de pitillo y comía unas galletas, mire a la encimera de la cocina y vi a Edward y a Endy comiendo cereales, busque el reloj, no podía ser tan tarde, me dije, ¡Error eran las 9:30 am!

- ¡Parece que alguien se quedo dormido!- canturriaron los gemelos.

- ¿Desde cuando están despiertos?- Pregunté aún adormilado, la actividad de anoche y de mis últimos días me estaban pasando factura, pero no podía quejarme, estar en el cuerpo de mi Sere era la sensación más embriagante y deliciosa de mi vida.

- Sel nos despertó a las 7- hablo Edward.

-Tenía hambre –completó Endimión mientras comía su cereal.

- Aun puedo llevarlos a la escuela –mi afirmación sonó más a pregunta, los gemelos bufaron –creo que no –me conteste pasándome una mano por el cabello y tome asiento junto a ellos.

- Preparamos el desayuno- anunció Eddy sonriente.

- ¿Quieres?- Endimión bajo de su silla y me trajo un plato de cereales, bueno más bien una mezcla de cereales, era una masa, habían mezclado los de fruta con los de chocolates y la leche era escasa, me lleve la primera cucharada a la boca estaba muy dulce, aunque forcé una sonrisa.

- ¿Está rico pa?- Me cuestiono Edward acomodándose los lentes.

- Delicioso hijo- conteste pasando la mezcla por mi garganta –por que no van a ver los dibujos animados junto con Selene- ambos fueron a la sala, yo me adentre a la cocina y coloque dos panes en el tostador, luego encendí la cafetera.

Cuando mis hijos estuvieron entretenidos con la televisión bote el cereal y comí los panes con un poco de queso y mi café, tome el plato de Serena y cambie su cereal por uno más pasable, cuando termine me senté junto a ellos a ver las entretenidas caricaturas, me sentía cansado, definitivamente ya estaba viejo, eso sumado a las pocas horas de sueño me tenían muy desgastado, pero al diablo mi cansancio si iba a pasar noches como la de anoche.

- Papi- me llamó mi princesita, la cual se subió en mis piernas -¿Mi mami ta enfelma?- Me preguntó.

- No amor, solo esta algo cansada, dejémosla dormir –le di un beso y seguimos viendo televisión.

Media hora después de que Selene nos tuviera bailando como los Teletubies apareció la razón de mi existencia, mi camisa se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y tenia un pequeño pants imagino que era de Himeko, los niños buscaron su cereal y ella aunque me dirigió una mirada divertida se lo comió entero y ellos sonrieron felices.

- Debiste haberlos llevado a la escuela –me regaño.

- Era tarde – comente encogiéndome de hombros.

- No importa, me hubieses llamado y yo le habría inventado algo a la maestra- alegó con el ceño fruncido.

- Mentirosa- pinché su nariz -una vez al año no hace daño –me defendí- ¿Por qué no vamos a escoger los muebles del cuarto de los niños?- Pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema -he pensado que deberíamos vivir en la casa de la playa, el departamento es muy chico para los cinco y pienso que es mejor tener nuestro propio hogar, pero si tu quieres podemos vivir en la mansión- comente.

- La casa de la playa me parece bien y algo me dice que la compraste con ese propósito- yo sonreí, ella tenía razón -lo malo será como hacer para alejar a los niños del mar- murmuró pensativa.

- Será fácil, unos días y se acostumbraran te lo aseguro –ella suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro -¿Me contaras que sucedió anoche?-.

- Pues sucedió –dudó – que incumpliste tu promesa- concluyó divertida.

- ¿Yo?- Me ofendí- ¿Quién fue la que me pidió que la amara?- Le recordé.

- Tú tampoco te negaste – sonreí.

- Sabes que nunca lo haría, seré tu esclavo y te complaceré cuando me pidas- me acerque a ella y la bese, el wacala no se hizo esperar.

- Al baño los tres –demando Serena a los niños mientras reía, yo aproveche que me diera la espalda y le di un pellizquito en la nalga, ella volteo aterrada -¡PAPI QUIERE COSQUILLAS!-Gritó mientras se subía en mi con los niños.

- Oigan eso es trampa, son cuatro contra uno –grité mientas atrapaba a Selene y a Serena con un brazo, los gemelos corrieron y se encerraron en el baño -buscaré la ropa puedes usar el que esta en mi recámara con la niña, tu ropa esta en la secadora –le di un pequeño beso y ella camino hasta el cuarto con nuestra princesita en brazos esa era mi familia, mía, suspire.

Esa tarde la pasamos escogiendo pinturas para los cuartos y los muebles para cada uno, los gemelos compartirían habitación y Selene dormiría solita, me toco comprarle un conejo gigante para que renunciara a dormir con Serena.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el viernes no pude ira casa de Serena pues estaba pendiente de los últimos detalles de la boda, mi boda, por fin había llegado el gran día y uniría mi vida a la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta, esa noche casi no dormí, la cama se me hizo inmensamente grande.

- Nervioso- dijo Andrew, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, estaba a mi lado apoyándome y es que era el padrino de bodas –Lita y las chicas están con Sere en el cuarto de al lado- informó -¡No puedo creer que por fin se casan amigo!- Exclamó emocionado.

- Si por fin –murmuré sonriente, tocaron la puerta y un torbellino rubio entró abruptamente, mi pequeña se veía hermosa, peinada con sus dos chonguitos y ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco.

- ¡Holis papito!- Gritó eufórica.

- ¡Holis princesa! Estás hecha una belleza amorcito- le di un beso.

- Mi mami esta muy linda, no le digas nadie –susurró.

- Ok será nuestro secreto- susurré siguiendo el juego.

- ¿Selene estás aquí?- Rey entro –bájala te ensuciaras la ropa –me regaño, era lo malo cuando decides casarte de blanco ¿Porqué decidí ese color? Por que el blanco es pureza, una que quería entregarle a ella, a mi princesa -muñeca ve a buscar las flores amor y ve con tu mami –mi niña salió dando brinquitos -te ves hermoso hermano, tus ojos brillan, por fin llego tu día- expresó nostálgica abrazándome -ahora me voy, no vaya a ser que los niños estropeen cosas- informó en ese tono temperamental característico en ella - creo que debes bajar- añadió antes de sonreír y guiñarme un ojo. Andrew palmeó mi hombro.

Suspire profundamente, había llegado la hora, baje por las escaleras, la decoración de la casa era muy sencilla, pero linda, había cartuchos y lirios blancos por varios lugares de la casa, en el jardín las mesas estaban colocadas de tal manera que la de Sere y la mía fuera la más visible, se colocaron antorchas y uno que otro farol para iluminar la estancia, salí de mi casa para caminar hacia la playa, el crepúsculo estaba en su esplendor la unión del día y la noche, tal como mi princesa y yo.

Camine por la arena dejando que mis pies se ensuciaran un poco con ella, en la orilla de la playa había un camino de antorchas encendidas, debajo había algunos arbustos, rosas rojas y blancas que señalaban el camino que ella recorrería para llegar a mi, yo la esperaría en la capilla que estaba al final, un arco con globos y flores enredadas entre sí completaban la decoración, caminé con seguridad dando gracias mudos a los amigos y familiares por su presencia.

Kakeru me detuvo - hazla feliz por favor- expresó sincero, yo sabía que él quería mucho a mi Serena.

- Tenlo por seguro Kak, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, tú también hazla feliz –mire a Hime y acaricié su mejilla, él asintió.

Sammy grababa todo con su cámara mientras Hotaru sostenía el portátil que estaba conectado por msn a Chile, esto para que en cierto modo las amigas de mi princesa estuvieran presentes, en tan importante suceso, me ubique delante del pastor Hino esperando a la dueña de mi alma, Drew me puso la mano en el hombro cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar.

Me sentí sumamente nervioso, las manos me empezaron a sudar cuando vi salir a las damas de honor: Lita, Rey, Amy y Mina, seguidos de los invitados, todos vestían de blanco, suspire profundamente cuando observe a mi pequeña junto con Lina, Maya y Akane, tiraban pétalos de rosas por la arena.

Kyo traía los anillos de boda, cuando ellas tomaron su lugar mi Sere apareció, se veía hermosa, sus cabellos caían en cascadas, su vestido era muy simple, una falda estilo gitana con una blusita de tirantes adornada con flores, en su cabeza tenía una bandana puesta en color blanco hueso, el maquillaje era muy simple, después de todo ella no lo necesitaba, al lado mis hijos la traían, era algo tonto pero quería que ellos la entregaran, la marcha nupcial se hizo más lenta o yo la sentía muy lenta, quise caminar hacía ella, pero Drew me devolvió a mi lugar.

- Paciencia - me susurro al oído y el tiempo se me hizo una eternidad, cuando los gemelos con una sonrisa pícara unieron nuestras manos deje de respirar, le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, la gire lentamente para quedar frente al sacerdote.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos en el nombre de Cristo Jesús para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Darién y a Serena- el reverendo comenzó con su oratoria compartiendo con todos los presentes un pasaje muy hermoso sacado de la Biblia.

- "Aunque hablara todas las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si me falta amor sería como bronce que resuena o campana que retiñe. Aunque repartiera todo lo que poseo pero para recibir alabanzas y sin tener el amor, de nada me sirve. El amor es paciente y muestra comprensión. El amor no tiene celos, no aparenta ni se infla. No actúa con bajeza ni busca su propio interés, no se deja llevar por la ira y olvida lo malo. No se alegra de lo injusto, sino que se goza de la verdad. Perdura a pesar de todo, lo cree todo, lo espera todo y lo soporta todo"-.

El sacerdote siguió hablando pero no le preste mucha atención, por mi mente solo pasaban los momentos vividos con Serena, solo Dios sabe cuanto la ame y la odie al mismo tiempo, sufrí y lloré por ella, recordé cuántas veces quise arrancarme el corazón para no sentir el dolor que me quemaba por dentro, volví a la realidad cuando Drew paso los anillos al sacerdote Hino.

- ¿Han venido aquí, Darién y Serena para que el Señor, ante el ministro de la iglesia y ante esta comunidad cristiana consagre con su sello su amor?- Cuestiono, ambos asentimos rápidamente y sonriéndonos con dulzura -este amor Cristo lo bendice abundantemente y con su nuevo sacramento, a ustedes a quienes por el bautismo, ya santificado, los va a enriquecer y a dar fuerza para que se guarden siempre mutua fidelidad y puedan cumplir las demás obligaciones del matrimonio. El Señor bendiga estos anillos qué vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad- dijo el sacerdote y yo me gire de lado con mi princesa enfrente, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, la tome de las manos y le di un suave beso en cada una de ellas.

- Serena tus votos –apremió el señor Hino, mi princesa tomo aire y seco la lágrima que sin permiso se había escurrido por su mejilla.

- No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado- su voz salía ronca y las lágrimas bordaban sus mejillas -creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Darién ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional y tu amante eterna, atreviéndome a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados, ambos escogimos juntar nuestras vidas, yo me entrego a ti sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tu seas mi compañero todos los días de mi vida- se sorbió la nariz- por que te amo, por que hoy no existe el pasado ni el futuro, solo un presente junto a ti junto a ellos- una mirada fugaz se dirigió a nuestros hijos -un presente lleno de amor y felicidad.

Seque sus lágrimas y respire profundo sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho, esas ganas de llorar junto a ella, entonces el padre tomo el anillo y se lo entrego.

- Repite conmigo hija – Serena asintió mientras tomaba el anillo.

- Con este anillo, yo Serena te quiero a ti Darién como esposo y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. Hasta que la muerte nos separe –dicho esto coloco el anillo en mi dedo y luego llevo mi mano su boca para darme un beso.

- Tú turno de decir los votos hijo –me indico el sacerdote.

- Yo Darién, quiero que sepas Serena, que tu eres mi vida, que mi destino siempre fue seguir el tuyo desde el primer momento en que te conocí, que ni los años, ni los sucesos pudieron extinguir nunca el amor que despertaste en mí y que hoy culmina con esta unión- ella sonrío y yo tome aire para evitar que el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta me impidiera continuar -que mi alma te pertenece solo a ti, que hoy sé que el camino que caminaré de tu mano, tiene mucho pasado, bueno y malo, pero también se que mi presente solo tiene cabida para ti y para ellos, que juntos hemos de construir nuestro futuro basados en nuestro amor, en todo lo que significa para nosotros nuestra familia, que doy gracias al destino por haberte puesto tantas veces en mi camino y porque finalmente haya logrado hacernos caminar juntos el sendero de la vida, te prometo que dedicaré cada día de mi vida a serte dichosa e inmensamente feliz, a amarte y respetarte, a acompañarte y nunca dejarte sola, a procurar que nuestros días y nuestras noches, estén llenas de esa paz y tranquilidad que sólo tu traes a mi corazón- al finalizar apreté nuestro agarre, quería que pudiera sentir todo lo que acababa de decir, aunque sé que ella lo sentía, su mirada me decía que sí lo sentía.

- Ahora repite conmigo hijo- indicó el sacerdote, tome la mano de Serena y le coloque el anillo en la punta de su dedo.

- Con este anillo. Yo Darién, te quiero a ti Serena, como esposo y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. Hasta que la muerte nos separe –tome su mano y la lleve a mis labios para besar el anillo.

- Escucha Padre de bondad nuestra oración y derrama tu gracia y tu misericordia sobre estos nuevos esposos: Aparta de ellos todo mal y todo pecado, alégralos con la abundancia de tus bendiciones y haz que vivan felices en el tiempo y la eternidad. Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, que no lo separe el hombre- y llegaron para mí las palabras más esperadas -Darién puedes besar a tu esposa-.

Atraje a Serena a mí y la bese con todo el amor que le profesaba.

- Les presento al señor Darién Alexander Chiba Kou y a su esposa Serena Elizabeth Tsukino de Chiba- respiré profundamente, ahora ella era mía ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres pensé -pueden ir en paz, la ceremonia ha terminado- concluyó el reverendo, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon el momento.

Salí con Sere tomado del brazo, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, más yo nunca solté su mano, llegamos a la recepción ya entrada la noche, para primer baile nos hicieron ir al centro y bailar el vals, Serena estaba feliz y yo no cabía en mi cuerpo, no lanzo el ramo aunque Yesi, Luz y Poly estaban desesperadas por llegar a ese momento, cuando le quite la liga me encargue de darle una probadita de lo que sería nuestra noche de bodas, le deje besos húmedos en su pierna y rose levemente con mis dientes cada pedazo de piel, la sentí estremecerse y eso me estremeció a mí, bailamos y visitamos cada una de las mesas, conforme avanzaba la velada los meseros de Lita y Drew atendían a los invitados, los niños yacían dormidos en unas pequeñas sillas de descanso, Lita era una genio, con tantos niños y a mí no se me había ocurrido, cerca de la 1 de la mañana Sere y yo dijimos adiós, iríamos a Hawái pero antes pasaríamos una noche en el hotel donde tuvimos nuestra primera vez hace ya tantos años, además el hotel nos quedaba cerca del aeropuerto, le dimos un beso a nuestros hijos y los encargamos muy bien a Mina y a Rey, estaríamos fuera dos semanas, el tiempo justo para que la casa quedara perfecta para nosotros 5.

Artemis se ofreció a llevarnos, cuando llegamos al hotel pedí la habitación que había reservado, el botones agarro nuestro equipaje que no era muy exagerado y yo camine con Serena hasta el elevador, sonreí al recordar nuestra experiencia en el elevador donde concebimos a Selene, llegamos hasta el ultimo piso, saque de mi bolsillo la propina para el chico, abrí al puerta y la tome en brazos.

- ¿No se supone que eso se hace en nuestra casa? –preguntó riendo.

- En casa ya lo haremos otro día -susurré mientras le daba un beso, ni me di cuenta cuando el botones se retiro.

En cuanto entramos en la habitación estaba todo casi a oscuras, solo iluminado por unas velas colocadas en diferentes puntos de la estancia, la baje de mis regazo. Ella fue al baño, nuestra boda fue en mar así que imagino que se sentía ¿Salada? Me dirigí donde estaba el equipo de música y coloque una suave canción. Luego me recosté en la cama, debo reconocer que estaba un poco cansado y es que uno no se casa todos los días y mi boda con Sets fue tan diferente, estaba perdido en mis recuerdos cuando sentí un carraspeo, abrí los ojos para ver a Serena con una Baby doll muy sugerente, trague saliva pesadamente y me levanté presuroso para llegar hasta mi diosa.

**Pov Serena. **

La boda había sido mágica para mí, estaba feliz, ahora estaba en el baño, sentía que era ridículo colocarme esta lencería pero las chicas la habían guardado para esta noche, respire profundo y salí del cuarto de baño, Darién estaba recostado en la cama, se había quitado los lentes y tenia los ojos cerrados, carraspeé un poco para que me viera, él se acerco rápidamente.

- Te amo –susurraba en mi oído- ahora eres mi mujer- declaró posesivo, lo cual me encanto y excito al mismo tiempo.

Yo me estremecía entre sus brazos, podía sentir sus manos quemándome incluso a través de la tela de encaje. Podía sentir sus labios marcando mi piel, mi corazón palpitaba desbocado en mi pecho, mi sangre circulaba velozmente. Podía sentir dos mil mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago y él solo estaba hablando.

- Sólo mía- decía su voz una y otra vez mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la música.

El balanceaba elegantemente mientras mi cuerpo seguía su ritmo mediante impulsos, porque mi consciencia quedó en algún lugar al otro lado de la puerta, solo podía sentir el amor que me quemaba hasta los huesos, la pasión que se desbordaba por mi ropa interior, y eso solo con su simple presencia frente a mí.

- Mi mujer –volvió a susurrar.

- Te amo –contesté con voz entre cortada.

Se apartó ligeramente y me miró a los ojos, apenas pude soportar el escrutinio de sus zafiros que me volvían loca, esos que me hipnotizaban, sentí como mi alma se desnudaba ante él quien me besó dulcemente en los labios.

Mi piel se fue volviendo más sensible al contacto de su aliento, cerré los ojos y me aferré a su camisa blanca con fuerza, si no fuese prácticamente imposible juraría que podría tener solo un orgasmo con el contacto de sus labios en mi cuello. Se acercó a la zona sensible de mi clavícula y me arañó con los dientes. Yo gemí… Gemí vergonzosamente en lo que las manos de Darién avanzaban decididas hacia los tirantes que sujetaban la prenda.

No me quedé quieta, desabroche uno a uno los botones de su camisa, después deslicé la camisa por sus hombros vanagloriándome por lo perfecto que era su torso, él me soltó el ultimo amarre de mi bata y esta descendió por mi cuerpo llegando a mis tobillos, jadeó por la impresión. No tenia nada debajo, colocó sus manos en mi trasero y me apretó a él con fuerza, mostrándome lo excitado que estaba, yo también gemí cuando su erección chocó con mi vientre, mis manos se movieron frenéticas hasta su cinturón y me deshice de él en pocos segundos.

Me tumbó en la cama, se tumbó también a mi lado y comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba descubierta, se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas y me miró sonriendo, se inclinó sobre mí y atacó mis labios con fiereza. Sus labios fueron bajando hasta llegar al valle de mis pechos que a pesar de haber lactado a tres niños aún eran firmes, su lengua se enredó en uno de mis pezones y perdí la noción de todo, sólo era consciente de sus manos, trazando líneas sobre mi piel.

Miles de gemidos, suspiros y gritos salían de mi boca, cada beso electrizaba mi sistema nervioso. En sus ojos, además de deseo, veía reflejada la adoración que me proclamaba, yo solo pude suspirar, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi pliegues, explorando esa zona de mi cuerpo que conocía tan bien… Tanto, que sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer para hacerme perder la conciencia, sus dientes torturaban uno de mis pezones haciendo que mi espalda se arquease en respuesta. Grité su nombre y una fina capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo.

Negó con la cabeza y se posicionó entre mis piernas de nuevo, cara a cara conmigo, abrasándome con sus dos orbes completamente oscurecidos por el deseo. Me penetró lentamente, el aire abandonó mis pulmones y me sentí desfallecer, mi cuerpo lo recibió gustoso invitándolo a quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, empezó a moverse muy gentilmente, con cada roce, con cada beso, con cada "te amo" salido de sus labios yo sentía que volaba más y más alto.

La realidad me cayó encima, él era: ¡MI MARIDO! MI MARIDO…SOLO MÍO… MÍO…

Rodeé con mis manos su cuello, acercándolo más a mi pecho, enterrando mis uñas en sus espalda y haciendo que gruñera contra mi piel, el placer había inundando mis venas, acabando con la poca cordura que me quedaba en ese momento, grité su nombre mientras me dejaba llevar por ese mar de sensaciones que solo venían a mi cuando estaba con él, lo sentí derramarse en mi interior unos segundos después que yo y luego se dejó caer a mi lado, me abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarme nunca -te amo- lo oí susurrar –ahora duerme amor mío, mañana será un gran día, como todos los que nos esperan de ahora en adelante- ronroneó en mi cuello y yo sonreí sabiendo que así sería.

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, después de todo había sido un día muy largo, desperté al sentir un suave beso en mi espalda, abrí los ojos lentamente.

- Buenos días Señora Chiba- me dijo con su espectacular sonrisa –es hora del desayuno- anunció coqueto.

Me senté en la cama acomodando un poco mis cabellos –debes dejar de hacer eso- el me miró sorprendido -yo debo traerte el desayuno- le recriminé.

- Amo consentirte preciosa- declaró serio y me dio un beso -el vuelo sale en 40 minutos, debes apurarte – observé el ramo de flores de la boda en una de las mesas, mi sonrisa se expandió.

- Antes quiero hacer algo- le dije mientras comía un poco de fruta, el asintió mientras iba al baño ,cuando termine de comer ya estaba listo, traía puestos unos Jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra, tome mi toalla y me metí en el baño, salí con un pequeño vestido floreado ya que nuestro destino era Hawai, tome el teléfono y llame a los niños, ya que se suponía que debían estar despiertos, les recomendé portarse bien y luego Darién hablo con ellos, al parecer le pedían conchitas de colores, terminé de arreglarme y bajamos a abordar un taxi, antes de llegar al aeropuerto dejamos el ramo de flores en la tumba de Atenea, hoy empezaba una nueva vida juntos y esa incluía perdonar el pasado y con la resignación en el corazón, caminar nuestro presente, sabiendo que el futuro sería igual de hermoso, porque estaríamos juntos, tal como lo habíamos soñado siempre.

/

/

/

/

/

/

_**Cuatro años después **_

**Pov Darién.**

Había sido un día difícil, dos operaciones a corazón abierto más la ronda diaria, estaba exhausto, desde que Hime se había ido no había podido encontrar a la persona que la remplazara, Saori lo hacia muy bien, pero aún tenia deficiencias cruciales, la chica daba todo de si y eso se le premiaba, la verdad es que ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa con bruno, Serena y los niños, pero eso no era posible por ahora, tenía trabajo.

- Doctor Chiba- se escucho.

- Dime Galaxia –respondí monótono mientas retiraba mis lentes, yo quería usar lentes de contacto nuevamente pero Serena me había dicho que le gustaban mis lentes, así que los deje, todo por complacer a mi hermosa esposa se había burlado Seiya en alguna ocasión y esa era la verdad.

- Señor, su esposa llamo, que recuerde que hoy es el cumpleaños de Shingo y debe enviarle el regalo a Londres- me informó.

- Ok Galaxia, ya lo hice y hablé con él y con Hotaru… ¿Algo más?-.

- No señor-.

- Gracias- suspiré.

Me recosté en la silla, mi móvil vibro, lo saque de mi bata y observe el mensaje, era de Endimión.

"_Papi que no se te olvide comprarme la batería eléctrica, la necesito, te quiero Endy, aaaaa y Edward dice que no se te olvide traerle el balón de básquet nuevo". _

Un nuevo mensaje llegó a mi celular.

"_Holis papito ¿Podrías venirme a buscar donde Maya? Te quiero, Sel"._

Tire el celular en la mesa y recosté mi cabeza en la silla, mientras la giraba sentí un par de pasitos llegar a mi pero me hice el desentendido.

- ¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó cierto intruso, abrí los ojos exaltado para ver a la pequeña mota de pelo blanco junto a mí, a su lado la otra mota de cabellos rosados reía sonoramente.

- ¿Te atuste papi? –Me cuestiono Helios montándose en mi pierna.

- Si me asustaste mucho hijo- expresé supuestamente conmocionado y colocándome una mano en el corazón -¿Y tú de que te ríes pequeña diablilla?– La alce y así ambos quedaron sentados en mis piernas.

- ¿Etas cantado papi?— Rinni bordeó mis ojos con sus deditos, yo le tome su manita y le di un besito.

- Solo un poco bebé ¿Dónde esta mami?-.

- Gracias galaxia… ¿Dónde están? –La escuche hablar.

- Te quedo hablando con la teñorita de fueda –respondió Rin, Helios parecía más interesado en revolver mis papeles, recordé aquella vez en el aniversario de bodas de Rey cuando Sere me dijo que estaba embarazada.

_Flash back-_

_- Darién –me llamo mi esposa dulcemente mientras palmeaba el colchón para que me sentara, yo estaba terminando de arreglarme y ella se veía hermosa enfundada en ese vestido blanco, se veía nerviosa debo agregar._

_- ¿Qué sucede princesa? –Pregunté ligeramente preocupado._

_- Quiero que cierres los ojos- me pidió con timidez. _

_- Pero amor- refunfuñe._

_- Por favor- volvió a pedirme extrañamente tímida y con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba -se que haz deseado esto tanto como yo –me dijo mientras colocaba algo lanudo_ _en mis manos, luego tomo mi otra mano y la apoyo en algo suave –ahora puedes abrir los ojos amor-. _

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mi mano estaba situada en su vientre, un diminuto zapatito de lana en mi mano derecha, mi mente empezó a hacer conexiones, 1+1 =2 – ¿Estás? - Sentí que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones, ella retomo la palabra._

_- No se que sucedió, tenía días sintiéndome mal, fui con Amy, tengo 3 Semanas amor, estoy –no la deje hablar, la bese fervorosamente, estaba muy emocionado. _

_- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? ¿Cómo es que? –Empecé a reír de la alegría que sentía, contestando internamente mis preguntas. _

_- Pensé que era mi anemia, que había recaído, Amy dice que cuando cortan las trompas algunas veces estas vuelven a crecer y nosotros no nos estábamos cuidando ni nada- me explicó torpemente…¿Estás feliz?-._

_- ¡FELIZ!- Exclamé, la levante de la cama mientras la abrazaba –gracias- beso -te amo- beso._

_Fin del flash back.-_

- Papi Helios eta layando lo papedes –me dijo mi pequeña evidenciando molestia y sacándome de mis recuerdos.

- ¡Helios noooooooo! – Grité, afortunadamente había una copia en mi computador, suspire aliviado.

- ¿Qué hacen? Vengan acá –cuestiono y los llamó mi esposa al llegar a mi oficina- llevo buscándolos un rato- nos informó con un dejo de molestia, fingida por supuesto - ¿Porqué no me hiciste saber que estaban contigo?-Me reprocho- me hubieses ahorrado unos segundos –rió

- Lo siento amor –me levante de la silla y deje a los mellizos en ella, llegue hasta donde estaba mi esposa y le di un suave beso en los labios – me entretuve en mis pensamientos- confesé -¿Y bien? ¿Qué los trae por acá?- cuestione sonriente.

- Pues queríamos asegurarnos de que hubieras comprado el regalo para Shingo y ver si podíamos ser útiles en algo-.

- Ya esta listo y enviado, le compre un auto de carreras como el de Helios- respondí en un suspiro, ella me sonrió.

- ¿Mal día?– Preguntó ella —se te ve cansado- acarició mi mejilla y yo me acomode como un gatito entre sus brazos, a pesar del tiempo, sentía que mí amor por ella crecía cada vez más

- ¿Papi podemos juga con este?- Cuestiono Helios a mi espalda, cuando me gire buscando al susodicho prospecto de juguete era demasiado tarde, mi estetoscopio estaba arruinado, suspire para no decir nada, los mellizos eran niños pequeños y a sus dos años no pueden saber que habían dañado a mi mejor amigo. Con resignación y consternación tome los restos de mi estetoscopio del suelo.

- Lo siento amor no debí traerlos- comentó Serena apenada –siempre que vienen dañan algo- declaró.

- Déjalo así- expresé cansinamente –son niños pequeños, sus risas valen más que un estetoscopio o mis papeles importantes- le bromeé, ella asintió y sonrío traviesa.

- ¿Tienes mucha consulta por la tarde? Hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos y pensé que seria una bonita ocasión para hacerlo- su voz denotaba emoción.

- ¿Qué celebramos?- Pregunté recordando que no era nuestro aniversario, ni el de Atenea y tampoco había alguna fecha de cumpleaños.

- Nada en especial, solo quiero que salgamos todos juntos –explicó ella con mirada anhelante. Definitivamente yo no podía negarle nada y un día en familia menos.

Me quite la bata y baje a los niños de la silla -debemos ir por Selene, esta con Maya y pasar por los gemelos, prometí a Edward y Endimión comprarle unas cosas- informé

- Podemos ir al centro comercial y comprarlas- expresó con júbilo mi hermosa princesa, ya que a ella le fascinaban las comparas y con 5 hijos, esas salidas eran muy frecuentes.

- Como tú quieras mi reina –accedí besándola nuevamente.

- ¿Sabías que te amo?- Me cuestiono ella moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y pasando sus manos por mi cuello.

- ¿Y tú sabes que te adoro?- Cuestione divertido.

- Hoy no me lo habías dicho –objeto, la bese –te adoro, eres mi cielo, mi universo, mi vida –se escucho un gran estruendo, no quise girar a ver que había pasado, mejor evitarme el mal rato.

- Rinni y Helios vamos – los apremió mi mujer, los niños llegaron rápidamente, me gire lentamente no pudiendo evitar saber que habían hecho mis diablillos, afortunadamente sólo eran bolígrafos y papeles en el suelo, nada que lamentar.

Salimos tomados de la mano, yo llevaba a Helios y Sere a Rinni -Galaxia me voy, cualquier cosa me avisas al celular, dile a Saori que este pendiente del paciente 323 y que me informe si algo sucede, ahhh y manda a mantenimiento a mi oficina esta algo desordenada- mi asistente asintió con una leve sonrisa, ella sabía del caos que se apoderaba del lugar en cada visita de mi familia.

Pasamos por los gemelos y por mi princesa, fuimos al centro comercial y como siempre mi tarjeta de crédito quedo herida de muerte, pero mi familia era feliz y eso me hacia feliz a mí, terminamos cenando en Mac Donals como en los viejos tiempos, los deje en una mesa y fui a buscar los pedidos de todos, cuando llegaba con la bandeja pude detallar lo afortunado que era, que soy.

A pesar de lo perdido, había recuperado el tiempo con los gemelos, Endimión era el más rebelde, sin embargo, siempre lo orientaba y era un buen niño, a sus diez años había decidido montar una pequeña banda junto con sus primos Maya y Tai, ellos habían sacado la vena artística de sus padres al igual que Akane, Edward era un niño normal, su promedio era excelente le encantaba hacer guardia conmigo en ACA, él me había prometido hacerse cargo de la fundación cuando yo ya no estuviera, Selene era una niña encantadora, aún era muy posesiva conmigo, cuando los mellizos nacieron ella tenia 5 años y pasamos por la etapa de que teníamos que dividirnos entre ellos tres y los recién llegados para que ninguno sintiera que queríamos más a uno que a otro, los mellizos eran inquietos, rompían cosas, pero sus perfectos pucheros hacían que olvidara hasta mi nombre y ella, la dueña de mi vida, mi princesa tan bella como cuando nos conocimos, tan dulce como siempre pensé que era, la razón de mi vida, de mi existencia, la mujer que más amaba en este planeta, con ella se complementaba mi vida, la que para mí era perfecta, única. Hace poco Serena me confesó porque se había entregado a mi aquella vez, hace tantos años atrás, me sentí tonto al recordar como la había ofendido por eso, ahí comprobé que nuestra unión ya estaba decidida, porque a pesar de todo ahora estamos juntos.

Nunca voy a olvidar mi pasado, porque en ese la conocí a ella, la razón de todo lo que tengo hoy, porque con ella descubrí el amor y lo que era una entrega física, porque por más dolor que hubo en nuestro camino, nunca pudo superar al amor, porque sí, creo que el destino es travieso y tal vez con nosotros se paso un poco, pero ahora, viendo mi presente, despertando todos los días con esta sensación de que ya nada puede ser mejor, porque todo lo que soñé- y anhelé lo tengo a mi lado, ahora ya todo eso no importa, ahora camino tomado de la mano del amor y de la felicidad, porque si tuve que pasar todo eso para tener lo que ahora tengo, gustoso volvería a vivirlo, porque al final sé que ella estará conmigo, porque su alma es mía, como la mía le pertenece, creo que la suerte no existe, uno se forja su propio éxito, yo ahora puedo decir que mi mayor alegría y triunfo es tener a esta gran mujer a mi lado, que cometió errores, que aprendió de ellos, pero que sobre todo, me dio algo más que solo amor, me dio su ser y más allá de ella, porque todo lo que tengo se lo debo a ella. Aunque también debo ser justo y darle gracias a LAS TRAVESURAS DEL DESTINO, porque sin ellas, no tendría este presente ni la seguridad del hermoso futuro que sé viviré con mi princesa y con mis hijos.

Suspire sintiéndome feliz, quizás necesitábamos pasar por todas esas pruebas, quizás el destino travieso que nos toco estaba escrito a si desde nuestro nacimiento, porque hoy en día nuestro amor era fuerte y lo mejor era que nos teníamos el uno el otro, por eso hoy y todos los días desde hace cuatro años le doy gracias a Dios por las travesuras del destino.

**FIN.**

Hola Niñas Mayra llora buaaaa su bebe a llegado a su fin agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se tomo parte de su tiempo para leerme a Yesi por editar mis locuras y a mi muso por complacerme los caprichos a continuación les dejo dos fotos para que se hagan la idea de la fiesta y decoración de la boda de Dari y Sere y respondo sus Rev

. (ceremonia)

./_mp2pDTRKNso/SsDiaVj0qeI/AAAAAAAAItM/_nJTKeWH7Ak/s400/bodas+ (fiesta)

**USAKO DE CHIBA: **te tendré en cuenta amiguita para futuras historias, muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo de verdad nena tu también eres muy buena espero que sigas leyéndome besos

**KOUGA KENISHIROU: **gracias por todo corazón en verdad me haz ayudado mucho sabes que te quiero y gracias por eso de tu autora favorita terminare creyéndolo besos

**ROSELA MOON: ** amixx andabas perdida de este fic me gusto que te gustara el final al verdad me inspire mucho espero tenerte en mi proxx historia

**PRINCESA LUNAR: ** primissssssss claro que subiré pronto nana es mas mi nueva historia esta en edición ya se llamara ENTRE AMORES Y MENTIRAS espero verte por ahí.

**LUCECITA MOON: **jaja mi muso anda muy inspirado muñeca así que pronto veras entre amores por hay gracias por acompañarme en todo momento

**LUZK: ** ayyy amixx muero de la vergüenza contigo nena debemos hablar largo y tendido espero te guste el epilogo gracias por tu ayuda en el principio te quiero besos

**ANAHIS:** orale que hago contigo jajajajaa gracias por todo nena por cada apuro y cada rev espero te haya gustado la culminación de esta historia

**USAKO TENOH: **te nombro en este cap amiga mía espero que te guste muchooo nena gracias por acompañarme en esta historia

**SHECIDMOON ** que bueno que te haya gustado nena de verdad gracias por estar conmigo estos maravillosos 23 caps

**USAGUI13** **CHIBA. ** Hay nena viva nuestra tierra y si yo también quería que sufrieran un poquito mas pero ya estaba bueno no era la hora de ser felices espero te guste el epi

**PRINCESMOONLIGTH** tia de mi corazón gracias por estar conmigo desde el primer caps te quiero

**SHIRUCHIBA: **amiga gracias por leerme tu también tienes una buena historia entre manos quiero leer así que actualiza pronto

**GISELLA CHIBA:** amiga eran personas comunes y corrientes humanos por eso cometían error tras error mas de una lloro gracias a mi espero te guste el cap

**LITAJAPON: **hermanixxx espero te haya gustado tu super participación en este caps tanto como en el anterior te quiero

**SAILOR LADY: **hay mami estoy sonrojada que rev tan lindo pero este éxito también es tuyo madre por que tu fuiste quien ayudo a que travesuras es lo fue te quiero gracias por todo

**MAYLINCITA: **te dig lo mismo son humanos y cometieron errores aveces somos asi de estúpidos y mas que bien que te gusto al historia gracias por acompañarme en toda esta locura.

**AMAFLE: ** ahí tienes tus dos lemon hermanita como estas espero que super bien oye nena necesitamos charlar un poco gracias por tus consejos en este fic te conoci eres mi amiga y mi hermana te quiero

**ISIT JANET: ** amiguita gracias por leerme que bueno que te gusto al historia quiero leer asi que sube pronto besos

**RUTTIS: ** eso es lo bueno de cada cap que te dejen con ganas de leer que pasara en el siguiente no ami me encanta claro que me veras por aca espero te haya gustado el cap y me apoyes en mi siguiente historia

**USAGUILITA: ** gracias por el apoyo nena

**SMOONANGEL: ** si al verdad quería que pasaran 6 pero eso era hacerle perder el tiempo a Darien con su bebita gracias por todo

**SAILOR MERCURI: ** llegamos al final nena gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios

**SAILOR LAGO: **no sabia que somos paisanas nena de donde eres no em gusta mucho el vallenato pero CELEDON es CELEDON y esta canción era la perfecta para ese par de tontos

**ISABEL 20: ** gracias nena por acompañarme alo largo de este camino

**SEIYA MOON : **mi querida hermanixx espero que te encanten esos dos lemon que escribi pensando en ustedes mis pervertidas consentidas la frase es de uan peli aunque ya no la recuerdo jajajjaaj

**ANGEL NEGRO **: me sonrojas amiga como haces eso cuando uno da lo mejor de si pasan estas cosas travesuras no es solo mio detrás de mi hay una editora y miles de amigas aportando ideas.

**CARMEN**: por fin el tan esperado epilogo nena tu deberías ser la primera jajajjajaj perdón te toco de ultima gracias por todo besos

Bueno eso es todo agradecer sus alertas sus favorito autor etc etc también a las que se quedaron a mitad de camino espero seguir contando con ustedes en los próximos días (o semana) estaré subiendo el remplazo de esta historia cuyo nombre será ENTRE AMORES Y MENTIRAS les aseguro que les gustara.

Besos

Neo Reyna Serenity o simplemente _Mayra _


End file.
